


The Pros and Cons to living a triple life

by Shire_Folk, Warner



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Rated for language and some sexual themes, Slow Burn, Sokai, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 243,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Folk/pseuds/Shire_Folk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warner/pseuds/Warner
Summary: Sora had always known hearts were capable of incredible power. But who knew they could actually be entire worlds unto themselves? Dirty politics, unexplainable accidents, abuse of power on all levels of society and so much more await the Keyblade Master who never was. Luckily, he's far from alone.





	1. The Rapaciously Lustful King

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone! Before we begin, some announcements if you please:
> 
> 1\. HUGE thanks to turtleeden, Virtual Delirium, Shire Folk, and KeywielderAnima for their support in getting this first chapter posted. If any of you haven't read their own fics on AO3 and FF.net, I strongly recommend them! 
> 
> 2\. Seeing as this is my first work, constructive criticism would be most appreciated. 
> 
> 3\. A warning to anyone who hasn't played or completed Kingdom Hearts 3: Although this is a Semi-AU of the ending, I will be doing my best to avoid spoilers of all kinds. 
> 
> With all that said, let's get started!

Wednesday-4/13/20XX

 

Suguru Kamoshida felt like he was on top of the world.

 And why shouldn’t he have felt that way? He was the highly respected and accomplished Volleyball coach of Shujin Academy, a prestigious college prep school well on its way towards becoming one of the crown jewels of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. Or so Principal Kobayakawa would have the staff believe. If he were to be honest with himself, Kamoshida didn’t care very much about the Human Egg’s ambitions towards bringing Shujin into the big leagues of the academic world, as long as he was front and center with the spotlight.

  And as long as he kept his little… indiscretions… completely confidential.

  So what if Kamoshida pushed his team a little too hard during practice? So what if his eyes lingered a little too long on the girls for what could be considered “appropriate” by general society? And so what if, on occasion, he called some of those girls to his office late in the afternoon so he could… relieve the stresses and pressures the hyenas of the sports world laid on his shoulders with some… pleasurable company? He could do whatever he wanted to whomever he wanted. Such was his right as someone who had accomplished more in his lifetime than these know-it-all brats ever would, after all. Such was his right as King. And if any good samaritans happened to run afoul of his private business, or try to be a hero and power through whatever generous training he offered?

  Well… that loudmouth Sakamoto kid would probably never run again.

  He was hardly the only one, of course. In the time he’d spent coaching these worthless wimps, plenty of wannabe heroes got it in their heads that they’d blow the whistle on the abuse and get Kamoshida fired. Normally a good, long private session with the former Olympian was enough to bring most of those would-be squealers in line, and those that didn’t break found that their dear mommies and daddies were all too willing to look the other way for the sake of the prestige and star power Kamoshida so generously offered them. In time, every last one of them fell in line and took his “coaching” the best they could.

  And that was how he found himself where he was today, at Shujin’s annual Volleyball Rally putting on a show and soaking up the admiration of colleagues and students alike. On one side stood a team of teachers, led by Kamoshida himself, while on the other stood assorted members of the boy’s Volleyball Team, trying and failing to hold their own against the maestro’s impeccable form and technique.

  “Nice toss!”, said one his teammates after his spike broke through Yuuki Mishima’s pitiful defense and the referee called the match to a close. Kamoshida turned to meet the speaker’s high five with a grin plastered on his face. “Man, you still got it, Coach!”

 ‘Damn right I still got it’, Kamoshida thought to himself.

 “Thanks. Let’s go for one more!”, he said to his team as he turned back around to face his opponents. Through the net, he could see the boy’s volleyball team exchange defeated glances towards one another, clearly dreading another thrashing by Kamoshida’s hands. ‘Tough shit’, he thought to himself. ‘If these wimps want their shot at the big leagues, they don’t have a choice but to play ball’. Clearly they had reached the same conclusion, for after another second of hesitation, the students snapped to playing positions with the tweet of the referee’s whistle.

  This was Kamoshida’s element. Putting his hard-earned skills to work against opponents he and everyone else knew were inferior to him, whilst a host of eager fangirls cheered on the players with the glee typically associated with teenagers of their age and gender, though Kamoshida liked to imagine that their praise was directed solely towards him.

  It wasn’t quite perfect though. Because _she_  had decided not to join in.

  Ann Takamaki. Porcelain skin, blue eyes, light blonde hair constantly done up in twintails, and a body that had boys and men of all ages leering and drooling all over her, and had girls everywhere turning green with envy over her seemingly unfair perfection.

  And from the first moment he saw her, Suguru Kamoshida had lusted after her like he had with no other girl that came before.

  And yet, the feeling was far from reciprocated, to Kamoshida’s mounting irritation and impatience. She was an American wasn’t she? Didn’t those slutty bimbos on the other side of the Pacific put out for any half-attractive dumbass kid? So why was this one suddenly playing hard to get when a teacher was showing interest in her and not the other way around?

 And yet there she was. The only girl that remained seated in the chairs set on the side of the court, fiddling with the tip of a pigtail, with an expression of complete boredom and disinterest upon her beautiful face.

  ‘Tch! She’ll learn her place soon enough’, Kamoshida thought to himself as his eyes began to narrow towards Ann’s seat in the corner. ‘And if she doesn’t, her little friend will be the one to pay the price.’

 Such were the coach’s dark thoughts when in the corner of his eye, he spotted Mishima inching further and further away from where the action was taken place, almost crossing the border of the court. Mishima must have noticed the former olympian’s eyes on him, for he froze in his tracks like a deer in the headlights, and began to fearfully brace himself for the inevitable punishing strike he knew was coming for his cowardice.

  ‘Well’, contemplated Kamoshida as one of his teammates prepared to serve him the ball. ‘If little Mishima wants to be a little bitch, I’ll screw him over like a bitch.’

  And with a spike that sounded off like a thunderclap, Kamoshida sent the volleyball flying directly towards Mishima’s unprotected face. The ball nailed him in the dead center, dropping him to the polished floor like a sack of rocks and sending the previously-animated court into hushed murmurings and whispers. After allowing himself a moment of grim, sadistic satisfaction, Kamoshida pushed under the safety net and rushed towards Mishima, putting up the facade of an apologetic coach. 

 “Sorry! Hey, are you all right!?”, he shouted as he neared where Mishima had fallen, his teammates fearfully backing out of their coach’s path as he crouched next to him. “Someone! Take him the nurse’s office!”, said Kamoshida, already taking notice of a silver-haired third year student getting up from his place against the wall as the coach began propping Mishima into a sitting position. As the third year pulled the dazed Mishima into a standing position, allowing him to lean his weight on the taller boy as he escorted him out of the Volleyball court and into the hallway, the former olympian allowed himself a few more seconds of silent scorn before returning to his affable persona.

 “All right, let’s resume the match!”, Kamoshida shouted as he ran back to his team’s side of the court, reviving the energy that had been absent from the room for the past few seconds in the process. Though he was completely unaware of the glares boring into his back by five different pairs of eyes.

 Just as he was unaware that the second year student one of those pairs belonged to would very soon seize his moment to conduct a spot of avenging on Mishima’s behalf.

 “But we can’t continue the game with an uneven amount of players, Kamoshida-Sensei.”, the referee pointed out as the coach crouched under the net to the teacher’s side of the court. “The student team needs a volunteer”. Though he was slightly peeved at being told what to do by what he saw to be an inferior class of human, Kamoshida was still forced to concede the point, if only for appearances sake.

 “Good point”, he muttered under his breath without sparing the ref a second glance, before raising his voice to address the student audience; “So? Anyone feel like they got what it takes?” Having said his piece, Kamoshida crossed his arms over his chest, and swept his gaze over the room with an almost invisibly smug grin on his face.

 As the murmurings of students filled the court, Kamoshida first met Ann Takamaki’s eyes, who had since stopped fiddling with her hair and was now giving a subtle, yet powerful glare of disgust. Not one to be dissuaded by a little show of defiance from a member of the fairer sex, the would-be king answered her glare with an equally telling look, implicitly promising injuries, bruises, and other deplorable things to her little friend unless she accepted his generous offer. After a second or two of locked gazes, Takamaki turned away, suitably cowed, and Kamoshida turned his eyes to two more students resting against the far wall. For against this wall sat both Ryuji Sakamoto, the worthless broken kid from a broken home whom Kamoshida had once humbled, and the infamous delinquent transfer student, Akira Kurusu.

 ‘What a couple of perfect volunteers’, the coach thought to himself as his gaze and grin morphed into something more challenging. It seemed as though Kurusu had inspired the blonde monkey in some fashion, for there was a fire burning in Sakamoto’s eyes that had been missing ever since Kamoshida had broken his leg. And so the former olympian locked his mocking gaze with the slave’s, hoping to provoke him into walking onto the court so his king could break his spirit once more. It seemed to be working too, if Sakamoto’s current shuffling was any indication of anxiety or challenged pride.

 Brown eyes narrowed, fists clenched together tightly, Ryuji seemed to take a deep breath before announcing his choice, and-

 “I’ll do it sir.”

 Kamoshida started at the voice that had most definitely _not_ come from Sakamoto, and turned his head to the right, where the announcement had come from.

 The speaker was a second year student with lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes, wearing a crown necklace over his jersey, and most strikingly, sported a head of dark brown spiky hair. If this were any other occasion, Kamoshida would’ve spared a longer glance at the cute little redhead sitting at the speaker’s right, but something about this boy made the coach give his full, undivided attention towards him. While the untrained eye would probably denote the boy as nothing special, Kamoshida had spent enough years among athletes of all calibers to recognize a lean, athletic physique when he saw one. Beyond professional analysis however, lied a seething indignation. How dare this filthy, unwashed peasant boy challenge the King in his domain?

 Putting aside his dark thoughts for now, Kamoshida turned to the referee as their volunteer got up from his seat to take Mishima’s space on the student team and said, “Does this work for you referee?”

 “Yes it does Mr. Kamoshida.”, the ref replied as he readied his whistle.

 “Alright!”, the coach said with a grin on his face, clapping his hands together for effect, “Let’s get back to the game, shall we?”

 And so with another tweet of the whistle, the teams sprang to playing positions as the crowd sprang to life once more. As the ball was served, the ex-olympian took the opportunity to examine his opponents again. They were once again sharing defeated glances, but this time they held a dash of regret that this new kid would be exposed to their cruel reality. That pretty soon, he’d be as resigned to Kamoshida’s abusive regime as everyone else.

 At least until the brunette sprang into action.

 What happened next was almost a blur. But those paying close enough attention would’ve seen Nakamura setting the ball in the volunteer’s direction when, in a move that left dozens of students and faculty alike with gaping mouths and one student with a beaming smile, the brunette leaped up with a strength that belied his slim legs and short stature, and delivered a powerful spike to the teacher’s side. The ball sailed down to the ground too fast for any of the teachers, even Kamoshida, to intercept in time, and the ref called the point for the student’s team.

 For a moment there was a heavy, pregnant silence, and then…

“Woo! That was awesome, Sora!”

 Slowly turning his eyes away from the ball, Kamoshida spared a glance at where the voice, and enthusiastic clapping, were coming from.

 It was the redheaded girl from before, standing up from her chair and giving the now-named Sora a bright smile and a round of applause, her indigo eyes shining with pride and adoration. And the little twerp was clearly flattered by the attention bestowed upon him, if the sheepish grin, chuckle, and hand scratching behind his head was any indication.

 And as if that wasn’t enough, Kamoshida could also see that Takamaki had turned her full attention to the game, specifically Sora.

‘That worthless little punk!’, Kamoshida stewed as the ball was served back into his side of the court, eyes turning steely and teeth gritting together; ‘So this pathetic piece of trash wants to play hardball, does he? Fine. Let’s play hardball.’

 But such a notion was much easier said than done in this instance, for as though they were bolstered by the sudden shift in the game’s direction, the rest of the student team began using the hard-earned teamwork skills honed over several seasons of volleyball to successfully intercept Kamoshida’s power strike aimed right at Sora’s center mass.

 And so began an elaborate dance between the two of them, and for Kamoshida at least, the surroundings slowly began to fade around him until all he could focus on was the Brunette’s infuriatingly cheerful grin, seemingly mocking him for his feeble efforts. Not even the renewed cheers of the crowd could do anything to lift his ego, such was the depth of his concentration. In a way it was exciting. The ex-olympian could scarcely remember the last time anyone, least of all a teenager had given him such a challenge. Although that didn’t mean he enjoyed the constant reminder that for all his experience and supposedly impeccable technique, the kid across from him was simply younger, stronger, faster, and most of all, more adaptable.

 ‘No. No this kid is not beating me!’, the coach thought, feeling the pressure multiplying as panic began to emerge from his buried insecurities.

 At last, the game had reached its match point, and the roar of the crowd had become almost deafening, excited as they were over such a close game as opposed to Kamoshida wiping the floor with the competition as per usual (and privately, he noted that Takamaki, Kurusu, and Sakamoto had taken their leave, obviously content in knowing which way the wind was blowing).

 To an outside observer, Kamoshida looked like a mess. His face was drenched in sweat, some of it getting into his eyes and clouding his vision. His breathing was heavy and his form was getting sloppy, obviously unused to prolonged competition with an athletic equal. And to make this current, humiliating state all the more profound, the self-professed king’s opponent was all but bouncing on the toes of his feet, his face and form still betraying boundless youth and vigor, and was clearly more prepared than his older foe to win this game.

 But even in the face of imminent defeat, Kamoshida was still too blinded by his pride to simply give up, despite his sloppy form. It got to the point where his teammates began to notice their coach’s obsessive fixation on the boy, but because they were still too enamored and/or afraid of him, they did nothing to defy him as he nearly spat for the ball. Once more Kamoshida tried to break Sora’s defense as he did Mishima’s, and once more he failed.

 The spike was executed so flimsily that it was almost comically easy for the brunette to pass it to Nakakura, who with a triumphant grin, set the ball back towards Sora for a winning spike.

 And to the shock and awe of teachers and students alike, this up and coming athlete did something rather unexpected for his winning move. As he leaped up in the air to match the ball’s altitude, he flipped upside down and made to spike the ball with his foot.

 For an electric instant, charcoal black met bright blue eyes, and in those irises, Kamoshida saw his impending obsolescence.

 With the power of a sonic boom, Sora’s foot connected with the ball and sent it racing to the court like a bolt of lightning. Kamoshida never stood a chance. The spike punched right through his defense and dropped him flat on his behind, while his young opponent landed on the ground safely at three points with his grin brighter than ever. Suddenly Kamoshida had an inkling for how Mishima must’ve felt.

 And with one last tweet of the whistle, the referee called the match to a close, the students on the sidelines erupting in cheers and applause for the winners, while Sora’s little redhead dashed into his arms as he spun her around, the both of them laughing all the while.

 Kamoshida hadn’t moved from where he fell, a single stupefied thought running through his head.

 ‘I… lost?’

 A moment later, he shakily picked himself up from the floor to face where the teams were congratulating one another for a great match. Soon enough he reached Sora who, after giving his redheaded girlfriend another squeeze, broke from their hug as he turned towards the coach with a bright smile and his hand politely extended for a handshake.

 “That was a great match, coach”, he said as his head tilted to the side innocently; “Thanks for having me.”

 But Kamoshida didn’t take the offered hand, and after one last look at his face, scowled and made to leave the auditorium. He didn’t turn back, though he did overhear Sora’s stammering questions of what he did to offend, as well as the girl’s remark of how rude it was to refuse a handshake outright.

 He paid no mind to any of it though, and as he stalked through the halls of Shujin Academy, students fearfully staying out of his path and the loudspeakers overhead announcing the end of the rally, there was another, darker thought on his mind.

 ‘I need to find Mishima. He’s going to do something for me.’

 Suguru Kamoshida was indeed on top of the world. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t organize some _maintenance_  to ensure it remained that way.


	2. Prologue part 1: Mystery and Ruin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Yen Sid recalls an ancient conundrum and sends our heroes forth to confront a growing crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! After some counseling and advice from colleagues, I’ve decided to take this chapter and the next to explain how exactly Sora and friends have themselves in this situation. This one is part one of two. 
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way, enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona Series or Kingdom Hearts, to my great regret.

Several days earlier  
Thursday-03/31/20XX-The Mysterious Tower

 

“I mean c’mon. Would it kill him to give us at least a couple more months before tossing us into stopping _another_ world-ending plot? We’re owed that much aren’t we? After everything?”

To put it simply, Sora was _not_ happy.

But Riku could hardly blame him for being that way. After all, only a few days ago they were happily celebrating his seventeenth birthday, the first of his birthdays they’d even managed to celebrate ever since Destiny Islands were first consumed by the Heartless. Kairi had gone all out making the celebration perfect: coordinating with Tidus and Wakka to rent a Blitzball court, sending out invitations to all of their friends in other worlds so they could join in, even personally baking Sora’s birthday cake and going the extra mile to make it his all time favorite flavor (red velvet).

Sora’s parents had been ecstatic for all of her help, and privately, Riku had seen and overheard Kairi and Sora’s mother talking in hushed voices on more than one occasion. Though he’d never overheard any details, Riku always noted that Mrs. Hikari always had a sly look on her face, and that Kairi was always blushing when they came to a close, although she would always have a small smile growing on her lips.

Although the turnout left something to be desired (Mickey explained over Gummiphone that Roxas, Aqua, and the others were busy but wouldn’t give any details), Sora was thrilled all the same. Riku would certainly never forget the moment when Sora learned Kairi had arranged everything, wherein he tackled her in a hug, rubbing his nose with hers while she peppered his cheek with kisses. They didn’t pull away from the hug, even after Selphie snapped a quick picture “for posterity”, and their gathered friends began laughing at the blush spreading on both of their faces.

After the laughter subsided, and the pictures taken shared among everyone’s Gummiphones, the festivities began in earnest. First a Blitzball match with Sora and Tidus leading the teams, which ended in a tie despite Tidus’ reputation as the best Blitzball player on the island, then they moved on to presents. Everything was proceeding wonderfully, and for a moment it looked like they could finally live a normal life after the craziness of the past few months.

Until a letter from Master Yen Sid was found among the presents.

And that was how Riku found himself climbing the stairs of The Mysterious Tower, Sora griping about being dragged from his parents and home again, while Kairi walked right alongside him, comforting him as only she could.

“Sora believe me, I’m every bit as upset as you are”, Riku said for what felt like the hundredth time today. “But you know as well as I do that Master Yen Sid wouldn’t have called us here if he didn’t have a good reason”.

“I know”, Sora sighed, his frustration giving way to pure exhaustion with a hint of depression. “It’s just… it sounds stupid but some part of me thought that this was all over for us.”

At that little tidbit, Riku turned back around to look his best friend in the eyes. Sora’s head had been hanging for the past few seconds, but was now raised up with a pained grimace twisting his face and unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Kairi’s hand had stopped it’s soothing rhythm on Sora’s back as she looked at her boyfriend with tenderness.

“I mean sure, I love going out to different worlds and meeting new people, but everyone’s gotta let go of that adventurous phase eventually right? And after last time-“.

Kairi didn’t let Sora finish as she held him close, tucking her face under his chin as her arms circled his neck and buried her fingers into his spiky brown locks. Though momentarily caught by surprise, Sora immediately recovered and returned the embrace with the same loving care Kairi bestowed to him as his arms encompassed her waist.

“Sora”, Kairi breathed out quietly, feeling him relax beneath her tender ministrations. “I know you’re feeling really scared right now. I am too honestly. But whatever happens, we’ll figure it out together like we always have”. Kairi pulled out from the embrace slightly so she could look into his eyes, still glistening with unshed tears, but with a smile slowly growing on his face. “And you know I’m not going anywhere ever again right?”

Sora nodded minutely before bringing his beloved close again to press a kiss to the crown of her head before pressing his face into her soft red hair.

Riku could only smile at his best friends having their moment. If this were any ordinary trio, he imagined he’d be feeling like a third wheel right about now. But nothing could ever erase how happy he was for his lifelong friends after everything they had suffered through (even if the PDA could be a bit much sometimes). Besides, Riku was no less a part of the picture even after Sora and Kairi began dating. For even as Sora kissed Kairi and Kairi kissed Sora, Riku would take the opportunity to sneak up behind both and push them off the dock and into the drink.

After both of them pulled away fully, he laid his hand on Sora’s shoulder and asked: “Feel better now?” Sora gave a firmer nod, his eyes no longer holding tears, but rather a resolute determination. Though he still gripped Kairi’s hand, seeking the strength he could only find with her. Riku gave his own nod and turned back around to ascend the last remaining steps before entering Yen Sid’s chambers.

The door creaked open, and the trio was somewhat surprised to see the seemingly-ageless sorcerer not sitting at his throne, but standing at one of his crescent-moon shaped windows, contemplating a distant star.

“Master Yen Sid?”, Kairi announced as they approached his desk.

“I apologize for summoning all of you here on such short notice, but there is an urgent matter that requires everyone’s attention”, the sorcerer spoke to them, though he had yet to turn away from the window.

“What do you mean ‘everyone’ Master? We’re the only ones here”, Sora pointed out as he looked around to emphasize his statement. “Where’s Roxas, and Aqua, and everyone else?”

“I have already spoken to them regarding the task ahead, and King Mickey shall be bringing Naminé here shortly”, Yen Sid said as he turned away at last looked upon the gathered Keyblade Wielders. “But it is your role in this that shall be most important.”

“Why did you call us here, Master?”, Riku asked, beginning to lose patience with the retired Keyblade Master’s evasive and vague language. “What crisis is so important that it’s worth interrupting Sora’s birthday?”

“It is not so much a crisis as it is a mystery. One that dates back to before the first Keyblade War”, Yen Sid said as he sat down in his throne. “Are you familiar with how Keyblades as we know them came to be?”

“Hmm. Wasn’t the X-Blade the first one, and all other Keyblades were forged in it’s image?”, Sora asked as he placed his hand under his chin in his typical “thinking pose”. “At least, that’s what I remember from Xehanort’s rambling.”

“You are correct. All Keyblades were created in imitation of the original, but you may not be familiar with the one who forged them in the first place”, Yen Sid stated as he waved his hand and summoned a crystal ball he used for scrying. His three young guests leaned closer as he began concentrating his magic on the orb, willing an image to appear. After a scant few seconds, the smoke filling the inside of the ball cleared, and an image became visible: a man dressed in a black coat.

Sora squinted in concentration, trying to place the figure being shown, but drawing a blank.

“Who’s this guy?”, Sora questioned as he looked back up to meet Yen Sid’s eyes. “He’s not a member of the Organization is he?”

“No Sora. The man you see before you is the first living being to ever come in contact with Kingdom Hearts. And from the knowledge he gained from that contact, he forged the first Keyblades, and began passing on everything he had ever learned. If he ever possessed a name, it has since been lost to the annals of history. The legends and stories refer to him only as ‘the Master of Masters’”, Yen Sid said as the image shifted to the mysterious master sitting at a desk, writing into a journal.

“The stories and chronicles I have collected regarding this man disagree on a great many aspects of his life, but among the things they do concur with is the fact that the Master of Masters had ‘an eye that gazed into the future’”, the sorcerer said as he scanned for the pertinent phrase in the book lying on his desk. “And with the knowledge he gained from such an ability, he wrote down everything he foresaw in a journal known only as The Book of Prophecies”.

To say that Riku was shocked at this development was an understatement. It sounded like this ‘Master of Masters’ could do absolutely anything. But a question still plagued his thoughts, and with a deep breath, he voiced his concerns.

“Master Yen Sid? What exactly is the mystery you called us here for?”

The questioned party closed his eyes for a brief moment while concentrating upon the crystal ball once again, willing it to show a different image. This time it displayed the Master standing in a field of dandelions, looking up to the sky.

“From what I have gathered, after instructing six apprentices in everything he knew, the first Keyblade Master vanished from the face of reality, entrusting each one of his pupils with a section of the Book of Prophecies and a particular role in leading the unions of Keyblade Wielders that he had amassed over time. Across millennia, scholars, researchers, and sorcerers alike have tried in vain to find where he might have disappeared to, and time and time again, they have failed”. Then Yen Sid opened his eyes, and the intensity housed within them rooted all three members of the Destiny Trio to the spot.

“Until now at least.”

Before Riku could ask what the former master could possibly mean by that, the door to Yen Sid’s quarters creaked open, with King Mickey’s voice rising from the stairwell.

“Sorry we’re late Master!”, The King said as he pushed the door the rest of the way, Donald and Goofy right at his heels. Both of their smiles lit up the room when their eyes fell upon Sora.

“Sora!”, they shouted as duck and dog rushed towards their friend, Sora himself accepting their hugs, laughs and smiles with his own.

“Donald! Goofy!”, Sora said with his smile threatening to overtake his face. “It’s so good to see you guys! Is this why you couldn’t make it to the party?” The captain and mage’s faces fell slightly before giving more apologetic grins.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to your birthday Sora”, Goofy said as he pulled back from the hug to check back on the visitor still lingering by the door. “But Yen Sid told us how urgent it was to get Naminé here on the double.”

After being called upon, the blonde-haired former Nobody seemed to gather her courage before striding further into the room, drawing strength from Riku’s soft gaze and smile which she returned in full. Riku himself pretended he couldn’t see Sora and Kairi exchange a small grin upon seeing how the two of them reacted to one another’s company.

“So how much did we miss?”, Donald asked Sora as he tapped his webbed feet on the ground.

“You dropped in just as Master Yen Sid was telling us about the missing Master of Masters and where we can find him”, Kairi supplied as the room’s attention was once again focused on the King’s teacher.

“Thank you, Kairi”, Yen Sid said as he nodded in her direction, once more focusing his magics upon his crystal ball. “In the months following Xehanort’s defeat, I began sensing an unusual singularity building up over time. I could not yet place what this entity was or where it might emerge, but recently it became quite clear.” The image had again shifted, this time displaying the Master of Masters standing on top of a building overlooking a sprawling metropolis, contemplating the full moon on display.

“From beyond infinity, the Master of Masters has returned to the realm of Light.”

After studying the image closely, and failing to recognize the world the Master was standing in, Riku looked up to ask another question: “And this why you called us here Master? So we can find this guy and determine what exactly his intentions are?”

“That is correct Riku. But this journey shall be quite different from your previous quests. The world in which your quarry has taken refuge is not only a great, sprawling, and awful metropolis, but there is also a great evil lurking within it”, Yen Sid informed the gathered heroes as he stood up and again made his way to the window. “I know not what this evil is, or it’s intentions. I can only determine that it was born from the collective hearts and wills of the world’s inhabitants, and if left unchecked, it will bring untold devastation upon its own world, then the rest of the Multiverse.”

To think that there were things even the great sorcerer Yen Sid didn’t know… it was a disquieting thought indeed. Combined with whatever this unknowable evil was, and a lost Keyblade Master right in the middle of it… Riku could already tell that they’d have their work cut out for them with this mission.

But something wasn’t adding up. And Sora was quick to beat him to the punch with the question that needed asking.

“But Master, if this thing was created within its own world, wouldn’t stopping it count as breaking the World Order? For us, I mean?”

“In a normal scenario, you would be correct Sora. But this evil exudes a great darkness, which will make for an easy lure for the Heartless”, Yen Sid said as he conjured up a small image of the world in question in the palm of his hand. Riku recalled Sora’s stories about San Fransokyo and realized that this one looked quite similar to it, with gleaming skyscrapers and colorful archways and gates. The crucial difference however, was the structure growing on the underside of the sphere: a spiraling collection of chains and shackles emerging from what appeared to be a massive prison, threatening to choke and ensnare the city above. “If the Heartless are allowed to collude with this entity, they will be allowed another chance at swallowing all the worlds once again, and the Master of Masters shall be lost for good”, Yen Sid continued as the image began to collapse into pieces and vanish into a dark void to illustrate his point.

Riku inwardly shivered at the reminder of what happened to the islands years previously, along with a stab of guilt for his part in causing it.

A deep breath at his right alerted him to Mickey preparing to speak his piece. And with a slow exhale, the King had steeled himself for what promised to be a bombshell.

“I’m gonna be honest with you guys. This world is filled with a lotta people. There’s plenty of places this man could be hiding. And combined with whatever evil is workin’ to swallow up everything on this world, this isn’t somethin’ that can be done in just a few days”, Mickey closed his eyes. “So we need the four of ya to… go undercover.”

Kairi raised a red eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘undercover’, Your Majesty?”

“Mickey refers to the fact that due to the nature of this mystery and impending crisis, you will have to move to a temporary lodging within the city”, Yen Sid clarified as he sat back down in his throne.

Riku had a sinking feeling that he knew where this was going. “How temporary are we talking about Master?”

The King opened his eyes and dropped his bombshell. “Several months. Maybe a year.”

“A year!?”, Sora, Kairi, and Naminé shouted in unison, clearly shocked and displeased at the notion of being away from home for such an extended period of time. Riku did not have such an animated reaction, only closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, having suspected and dreaded this might be the case.

“Master with all due respect, how do you expect us to just pack up, leave and set up shop somewhere else?!”, Sora questioned as he got closer to the desk, his eyes blazing with indignation.

“Sora!”, Donald scolded as he marched up to the boy’s side and pulled him down to his level. “This is very important! Show a little respect!”

“But Donald, this is huge! We’re literally being asked to move someplace else for an entire year!”

The sorcerer cleared his throat pointedly and human and duck alike snapped to attention.

“I understand your apprehension Sora. Were I a young man still, I believe I would have a similar reaction”, Yen Sid said with a tone that broached no argument. “But I also understand that you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if you allowed innocents to perish when you had the chance to do something to protect them.”

Sora’s face fell in defeat as he absorbed the retired master’s words, and Riku had to suppress a smile. Once again, Yen Sid had quite accurately pegged Sora’s character. Sensing his need for support, Kairi came up alongside Sora and gave his hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. They exchanged small, nervous smiles before Sora’s better half turned to the sorcerer with her own question.

“But Master, school is starting in just a few days for us. How are we going to make up an entire missed year of schooling?”

A fair point, in Riku’s mind. He could vividly remember Sora (and himself honestly), desperately struggling to grasp lost lessons and make up everything they had missed during their adventures. Sora at least had the benefit of having Kairi as a tutor, academic perfectionist that she was. It was probably the worst part of coming back home, though having so many opportunities to tease his best friends made up for the constant struggle.

“A very pertinent question, Kairi. Put simply, you won’t be missing any schooling”, Yen Sid answered the redhead as he summoned four suitcases with a puff of blue smoke. “I have taken the liberty of providing transfer papers to different schools in the region. You will find them within, as well as the appropriate uniforms and additional garments you will need to blend in.”

As Riku moved to take his and Naminé’s suitcases, an irregularity crossed his mind. “Hold on”, he said while handing the blonde her suitcase. “You’re coming with us Naminé?”

“Of course I am”, she replied softly, her lips and eyebrows arcing in amusement. “What made you think I wouldn’t be coming with you?”

Flustered at the question, it took a few seconds before Riku mustered up the coherency to continue the conversation. “Well, um… I… I didn’t know you could fight?”, he finished with a sheepish grin, doing his best to ignore the snickers being stifled behind him.

“Riku, remember who my Somebody is”, Naminé said with a nod and smile in Kairi’s direction, which was enthusiastically returned. “If Kairi can use a Keyblade, what makes you think I can’t?”

And to prove her point, the blonde extended her right hand, and with a flash of blue light, her Keyblade appeared.

The primary colors were a combination of white and blue, with shades of gold thrown in here and there. The guard was formed in the shape of an oval, blue splashes of color streaming upward to the base of the blade, with a column of ivory forming the handle, the blade itself was composed of white-gold towers extending to a modest length, and the teeth of the blade seemed to be reminiscent of the partially opened sleeping pod that Sora had once hibernated in. The Keychain hanging from the pommel was a Castle Oblivion card. With the swiftness of a passing shadow, the Keyblade’s name came to Riku.

“Chain of Memories”

Riku continued to stare. Couldn’t help it, even as Sora lightly slugged him in the arm, while Kairi giggled behind her hand. Snapped out of his trance, the silver-haired teenager attempted to gather himself again as Naminé dismissed her Keyblade.

“So”, she started as she laid a hand on her tilted hip. “What do you say?”

“I… I think you’ll get along just fine!”, Riku replied with an awkward grin, inwardly delighted at the smile that blossomed on Naminé’s face.

Sora piped up with another question to Yen Sid as a thought occurred to him. “Hold on, ‘blend in’? I thought Donald always took care of that with his magic?”, he said referring to the duck still beside him.

Goofy stepped up to offer an explanation. “Sorry Sora”, the captain of the guard said with a small, apologetic smile. “But me, Donald, and His Majesty are needed here to protect the other worlds while you’re gone.”

Sora’s eyes turned sad for a moment before coming to a realization as he turned back to Yen Sid. “But if the King, Donald, and Goofy are needed here, then Aqua and the others… They’re already there aren’t they?”

“A very astute deduction.”, Yen Sid replied as he began explaining his reasoning. “In recent years, this world has hosted two similar evils born from the depths of the human mind. Before your arrival today, I had already sent Aqua, Roxas, Lea, and the other Keyblade Wielders to those two focal points to gather clues that might aid you in your own investigation.”

“Have they gathered anything so far?” Naminé inquired.

“Nothing particularly concrete. But they have reported that both times an anomaly such as this has taken place, there was always a youth chosen by fate standing at the center of the crisis. And the pattern is certain to repeat itself here.”

“So we find this person, whoever they are, and they guide us to wherever this thing rests its head? Sounds simple enough”, Sora remarked as he retrieved his own suitcase and Kairi did the same. “But how will we know this guy when we see them?”

“That I cannot tell you”, the old sorcerer shook his head. “The only advice I have on that front is to trust what your heart tells you is true.”

Sora resolutely nodded his head in acknowledgement and understanding. Riku looked on in pride for how his best friend was taking this assignment. Kairi seemed to share the sentiment because she looked upon Sora with a similar pride shining in her indigo irises.

“Have you any further questions before you set out?”, Yen Sid asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“Just one, sir”, Naminé said as she stepped forward. “Where will we be staying?”

“Uncle Scrooge took care of it!”, Donald piped up from the door. “He’s got an apartment booked into his name that he’s letting you use for the mission!”

“Really? We better give him a call and say thanks when we get there”, Sora replied with his trademark grin as Kairi’s hand came to rest upon his shoulder.

“I can hardly wait”, the redhead stated with her eyes gleaming with anticipation. “It’s about time I joined you boys on an adventure. Besides, we all know you’re hopeless without me, you lazy bum.” Her eyes narrowed teasingly as her smile betrayed the fact that the jest was without venom.

Sora’s smile softened into something tender, and he reached a hand up to cup Kairi’s cheek lovingly, delighting in the flush that began blossomed from her neck upwards. “Yeah. I am hopeless without you, Iri.”

The utterance of the pet-name he had given her months beforehand had Kairi’s lips twitching into an equally soft grin, and she seemed ready to kiss her beloved then and there, witnesses be damned.

But the clearing of Riku’s throat brought them out of their moment with matching blushes coloring their faces. And after a final goodbye and good luck from Yen Sid, the group of seven made their way to the King’s Gummi ship to set sail to this new world.

Alone in his study, Yen Sid remained silent for a few moments before closing his eyes and whispering under his breath:

“May your heart be your guiding key.”


	3. Prologue Part Two: Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Destiny Quartet take their first steps into a new world... and get their first glimpse into it’s troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I’m afraid the prologue will have to be a extended by two more chapters at most. 
> 
> But in other news, this story no longer belongs to only myself, so please give a very warm welcome to my co-creator: Shire_Folk. His help has been invaluable and I couldn’t have produced this chapter without him. That said, please enjoy!

 

_Thursday-3/31/20XX-Noon_

 

“Are you certain you have to go?”

 Sora was doing his absolute best to hold back tears while in his mother’s warm embrace. The suitcase he had received from Master Yen Sid was on the floor of their living room by his side. Sora had considered changing into the new duds the old sorcerer had provided shortly after receiving them, but there was one thing the old man had been negligent on including not only in his suitcase, but all of their suitcases, which absolutely necessitated quick pit stops back home.

 The trip to pack underwear was turning out far more emotional than any of them had planned.

 “Yeah,” Sora said, holding his mom tight. “We’re the only ones who can do this, and innocent people may get hurt if we don’t.”

 “But it feels like we only just got you back,” his mother sniffled, “and now you're leaving again, this time for a year. You'll be living on your own, and going to school in a new world...”

  
“I know. I'm sorry. It's just… they really need me.” Sora tried swallowing the lump in his throat as he extracted himself from his mom's hug. If he didn't do this now, it would end up taking hours to say goodbye. His vision was blurry, but even through his own tears he could see the wetness of his mother's eyes. “...Here.” Sora placed something else that had been in the suitcase in her hands. “This is a Gummiphone. With this, we'll be able to talk and see each other even while I'm away. I'll ask Donald and Goofy to come by to show you and dad how to use it. It won't be like the last times, so please don't worry.”

  
“I'm your mother, Sora, of course I'm going to worry,” she said, and wiped her tears. “You call home as soon as you're settled in, alright?” Sora nodded his head firmly and hugged his mom again.

  
“Promise!”

  


* * *

  
  
  
“So we'll be able to call you on this thing?” Kairi's elder brother checked, fiddling with the touch screen of the Gummiphone she had handed him. The girl in question nodded her head while she tossed her toothbrush and some feminine hygiene products into the suitcase Yen Sid had given her.

  
“Yes, Haru, you'll be able to call me on that, and I'll be able to call you guys, so there's no need to worry about me. Besides, I'll be with Sora, Riku, and Naminé, so everything is going to be fine.”

  
If Kairi had turned around she would have seen her elder brother's eyes staring at her back anxiously, and she pretended that she didn't hear him mutter, “That's what you said the last time…”

  
No, she couldn't pretend that she didn't hear that. Kairi straightened her back and turned around to look her elder and bigger brother in the eyes. “I'm stronger now than I was back then, so please don't worry, Haru. I've had a lot of experience since that time and now I can handle myself; and when my strength isn't enough, I know that Sora and Riku will always be there to support me.”

  
Her older brother sighed. “Alright sis, I'll try to keep worrying about you to a minimum. However, if that boyfriend of yours tries to do anything funny, just let me know and I'll move heaven and earth to get to you guys so I can slug him one.”

  
Kairi laughed. “I have no confidence in you beating Sora in a fight.”

  
“Neither do I, but if I can at least get one solid punch to his face if he does anything to you then I'll count that as a win.” Kairi giggled again and closed her suitcase. She gave him a hug. Even though they weren't blood related, he was her big brother, and he always would be.

  
“Tell mom and dad I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, and I'll call as soon as we arrive safely.”

  
“I will. We'll be waiting. See you soon, lil’ sis.”

  


* * *

  
  
  


“So does this mean that while you’re gone, I can have your room?”  


“No, squirt, you can’t have my room while I’m away,” Riku said with a chuckle.  
  
  
“Aww… but wait! How would you know if I’m using it or not?”  
  
  
“Because we’d tattle on you,” Riku’s dad said, ruffling the pig-tailed silver hair of his precocious eleven-year-old daughter. His dad waved the Gummiphone in his hand. “This’ll let us tell Riku all about the stuff you broke playing around in his room and the boys flirting with you at school.”  
  
  
“And if any of them break your heart I’ll come back and scare them straight to hell,” Riku said.  
  
  
“Riku! Don’t be mean!” his sister said, shaking her head. “You will come back, though, right? And with presents?”  
  
  
Riku smiled and knelt down to his sister’s level. “I promise I’ll talk to the others and come back home to visit as often as I can. And I’ll bring you a present from the world we’re going to every time.”  
  
  
“Make sure that you eat properly; not just curry every day,” his mom said as he stood up, slinging his suitcase over his shoulder. “And when doing your laundry you need to separate the whites from the colours; and make lots of friends at your new school; and be careful fighting whatever bad guys you come across; and most important of all…”  
  
  
“Yes…” Riku said with a good-natured roll of his eyes.  
  
  
His mom smiled and gave him a quick hug. “Make us proud, Riku.” He smiled softly at his mom’s words and looked at his dad and sister over his mom’s shoulder. He was a Keyblade Master, and Yen Sid said that this new evil if left unchecked could be a threat to the multiverse as a whole; furthermore, than meant that it was indirectly threatening his family.  
  
  
“I will,” Riku replied, and with hugs to both his dad and his little sister Ichigo, Riku left his childhood home and headed towards the gummi ship where Sora, Kairi, and Naminé were waiting.  
  
  
“To protect the things that matter,” he mused to himself. “We’ll make this work.”  
  
  


* * *

  


  
Ienzo watched with a smile as Naminé frantically dashed around her room, throwing things haphazardly into her suitcase that was becoming more and more stuffed by the second. “Are you sure you’ll be needing all of that?”  
  
  
“I need my art supplies, Ienzo!” Naminé sighed snappishly at him. “Master Yen Sid didn’t prepare anything for me!”  
  
  
“Hm, yes,” Ienzo muttered, looking at the piece of paper in his hand. “It does say that you are transferring to Kosei, which these papers describe as a fine arts high school. However…” he looked at what Naminé was trying to stuff into her suitcase, “…I don’t think you need to take a canvas and an easel with you.”  
  
  
“It won’t fit!”  
  
  
“Naminé,” Ienzo chuckled, “do you really think that you won’t be able to purchase art supplies when you arrive?”  
  
  
“What is taking so long?” Even asked as he strode into the room, Ansem the Wise only a few steps behind. “Your friends are waiting, Naminé. Why are you trying to force a canvas into that tiny suitcase? Just take your sketchbook and pencils and you’ll be fine. You can buy paint when you’re there; your school’s store would probably even sell it!”  
  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m panicking,” Naminé said, flustered and wringing her hands on the hem of her dress. “This is my first real adventure; I’m not really sure what I need or don’t need. I wish Kairi had come down to help me with this.”  
  
  
Ansem the Wise chuckled. “Naminé, it warms this old man’s heart to see you like this.”  
  
  
Naminé looked at him. “To see me flailing about panicking?” Ansem shook his head.  
  
  
“No. To see you living and experiencing life.” He came up to her and placed his hands on the shoulders of the much shorter young woman. “You’ll be fine. You have your friends with you. They’ll help you through this task; and just as they will make up for your shortcomings, you will make up for theirs. I have no doubt in my mind or heart about this.”  
  
  
Naminé smiled up at the old scientist. He’d been taking care of her well ever since her heart had joined with the Replica body the Riku Replica had secured for her, much like a father. Even though she had decided on taking Kairi’s last name as her own, this man was her family in her eyes and in the eyes of the entire world, and she had grown far closer to this much gentler, kinder DiZ than she’d ever thought possible. “I’ll keep in touch.”  
  
  
“Naminé! Mind explaining this?”  
  
  
She turned around at Even’s surprised inquiry and her face went bright red for a couple of reasons. “Even! I don’t have to explain my underwear to you! Put it back!”

  


* * *

  


_Thursday-3/31/20XX-Afternoon_

  


There was a certain rustic small-town charm to the neighborhood of Yongen-Jaya.

  
Like many of the small podunk-esque towns surrounding the greater metropolis of Tokyo, Yongen-Jaya was dominated primarily by small family businesses, of which they were very proud. There was the old movie theater run by Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, the retail store owned by old man Ito, alongside newer editions like the batting cages frequented by athletes of the sport and youngsters looking to test their skills alike.

  
And although Yongen-Jaya was still a part of the greater city, and thus privy to the news regarding those awful Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns, the citizens inhabiting the suburb’s sleepy streets paid little mind to such tragedies. For they lived within the comfortable confines and illusions maintained by the cramped but quaint surroundings, and remained confident and content with the knowledge that shutdowns, breakdowns, and otherwise belonged in “big city” and couldn’t _ever_ happen to any of them.

  
So secure in fact, that no one took any notice of a light flashing from a remote alleyway, with a quartet of voices emanating from it once the light had faded.

  
“Wasn’t exactly expecting us to land in a dirty alleyway when we got here.”

  
“I swear, if I find a dead rat around here…”

  
“One foot in front of the other, Naminé. The opening’s just ahead.”

  
“Keep your voices down, guys. Best keep a low profile for now.”

  
“Do these clothes look alright? Think we’ll blend in?”  


“We’ll know soon enough.”

  
Four young people stepped out of the back alley into what appeared to be the shopping street of the district. Ahead of them the quartet could make out a sign advertising a grocery market, but the cramped street was cluttered with assorted small businesses, homes, and the occasional vending machine. They stopped and simply took in the sight of their new surroundings, breathing in the smell of a new world in addition to the mixing fragrances of asphalt, concrete, and the assorted foods from the market a short distance away.  
  
  
“Looks like our wardrobe isn’t too far off,” Kairi said in relief, running a hand through her hair. She fiddled with the collar of her pink overcoat, accented in black, and looked down at the black knee-high platform boots and the white and black dress she had on under the coat. “Although I think we might be dressed just a bit too well for this area.”  
  
  
“But you look really good, Kairi,” Sora assured her softly.  
  
  
“I’m dressed like I have money,” she countered.  
  
  
“We’re all dressed like we have money,” Riku corrected her. The Keyblade Master was in a stylish black leather jacket over a dark hoodie, slim black jeans, and shiny black boots. It wasn’t punk, but it contrasted with his silver hair and emitted an aura of toughness.  
  
  
“You’re thinking too much about this,” Sora attempted to ease them into complacency. He, of course, was dashingly handsome in the outfit that the three good fairies had made for him, clearly showing their favouritism to the Keyblade-bearing True Hero once again. A black jacket with silver stripes running down the sleeves, crimson cuffs, a red hooded sweater with blue strings, black shorts that cinched closed just below the knee to show off his muscled calves, and silver sneakers that really fit the look. “We look fine.”  
  
  
Naminé shook her head. “I think that’s the issue, Sora. We look _too_ fine. Not that I’m complaining, though.” She fiddled with the collar of her burgundy short-sleeved leather vest while looking trendy in a brand-new white skater dress with a flared skirt, cinched just above the waist with a matching burgundy belt, and white platform boots that extended just past her ankle. All four of them were carrying the suitcases that Master Yen Sid had given them, some repacked to be heavier than others, over their shoulders.  
  
  
“So… where are we?” Sora wondered aloud, looking up and down the street. “Hey Riku, do you have the address of this place Uncle Scrooge got for us?”  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s supposed to be in some development called “Roppongi Hills”, and knowing Scrooge it’s probably going to be some kind of ritzy place. Not to put down this neighborhood, but I don’t think it’s around here.”  
  
  
“You’re probably right,” Kairi agreed. Some of the people on the street were already giving the quartet curious looks. “Why don’t we try looking around?” Nodding in agreement, the other three followed behind her as she led the way down the street, her left hand holding the handle of her suitcase over her shoulder like a boss, and her right hand in her coat pocket, like a boss. Suddenly it felt like the whole street was deferring to them, for even though they had no idea where they were they were walking down the street with an air of confidence and self-assuredness about them that revealed dignity and commanded measures of both awe and respect.  
  
  
An alley branched off to their left and Riku paused. His nose tickled as a peculiar scent wafted into his nostrils from down the alley and he cocked his head in that direction. The young man’s stomach rumbled, loudly, informing the entire quartet of his latent hunger making a surprise resurgence. He tried not to blush while the others smiled guiltily at him, feeling just as hungry themselves. “What is it, Riku?” Kairi asked.  
  
  
He nodded his head in the direction of the alley. “I smell curry down this way,” he announced, and without asking he started to make his way down the path his nose and stomach had laid before his feet. “We skipped lunch today with all the stuff that happened, so why not catch a bite?”  
  
  
“Good idea, Riku!” Sora agreed, bouncing after him. “And maybe we can ask the staff where we are and how to get to Roppongi Hills!”  
  
  
“Two birds with one stone,” Naminé said with a nod of her head as she and Kairi followed the boys. “I just hope I don’t spill curry on my new dress.”

  
Riku's nose was leading them to a little café a short distance into the alley, decorated with a quaint red and white awning over the door in a lovely pale pattern. A chalkboard was outside under the awning, listing the day’s specials in a salmon-coloured chalk, while on the awning itself was the name of the establishment: “coffee & curry Leblanc”. In front of the window to the left of the front door was an assortment of potted plants that added some nice greenery to the alley and livened up the chic brickwork of the store’s entryway. Overall, from the exterior it presented a nice, welcoming atmosphere.

  
“Looks like a nice place,” Riku said after glancing through the window and peering through the glass door, seeing a few booth tables and a bar counter. He was about to enter when Kairi quickly reached out a hand and grasped his shoulder, stopping him. Her expression showed a sudden anxiety that made Riku worry a little. “What is it?”

  
“Guys, I think we’re in trouble,” Kairi announced.

  
“What is it?” Sora quickly asked, looking around the alley. “I don’t see any Heartless or Nobodies. What did you see?”

  
“That,” Kairi said, pointing at the chalkboard. She took a few steps back so that she was a little further out in the alley, “and that.” Her right finger was now pointing at the lettering on the awning, visible from her current standpoint.

  
Sora glanced between the two things his girlfriend was pointing at in confusion. “I don’t get it.”

  
“The sign and the name are written in two completely different scripts,” Kairi said, her voice betraying her unease, “and I can read and understand _both_. Isn’t this going to be a problem? That we can read and understand two different languages?”

  
“...oh…” Riku muttered. “Well, the one on the awning is just English, so I think we’re fine there.”

  
“Wait, yeah, we're totally fine,” Sora said, shaking his head. “This is what Uncle Scrooge mentioned when we went to see him before coming here, right? So long as we get practice in actually writing in Japanese instead of English, we should be fine with just knowing both.”

  
Naminé nodded her head. “Yes. It was good that we followed the King's advice and went to see him. He even exchanged our munny for the local currency here too.”

  
Sora nodded back. “Yeah, because he said that we may need to take the train to get to where we're going.”

  
Kairi sighed. “Right, I panicked. Sorry. I guess I know what I'm spending my evening on tonight. Training myself to write in another language is going to be a pain, but it'll be worth it.”

  
Sora placed his hand on her back and gave her a tender smile. “Hey, we'll all work on those workbooks together.”

  
Riku smirked at him and rolled his shoulders. “If I’m not mistaken, you’re going to be the one who'll need that practice the most, Sora.”

  
“You're probably right about that,” Sora answered. “Come on, let's stop standing around out here and go in and get some lunch.”

 

* * *

  
  
The inside of the café was every bit as quaint as the outside, small as it was. Polished tiles lined the floor while quality hardwood made up the countertop. A great assortment of spices and coffee beans adorned the shelves behind the counter, with the appropriate instruments required for making the advertised coffee and curry placed at the far end of the counter as well as behind it. As was the case with the chalkboard outside, there were two more chalkboards hanging from the ceiling, displaying the menu and the daily specials. Predictably, most consisted primarily of curry. Apart from the trio of booth tables Riku had already taken notice of, the rest of the establishment was rather barebones, only having a single dated TV, one sink for customer use, and a staircase in the far corner that presumably led into the attic.

  
All in all, this hole-in-the-wall restaurant wasn’t very much to look at.

  
It seemed as though the quartet had chosen to come in during a lull in business, for the café was mostly empty but for an older gentleman in glasses and a trimmed beard, wearing a kitchen apron over a pink dress shirt and khaki trousers, along with a pair of white loafers. He was standing behind the counter operating the coffee machine when he heard the bell above the door ring, signaling the arrival of the latest group of customers. After some final adjustments to the brew simmering within, the gentleman stepped away from his work in order to greet his younger guests.

  
“Welcome to Café Leblanc. What can I do for you?” the man spoke.

  
Though he had spoken in Japanese, a language that should’ve been foreign to the gathered world travelers, each of them had understood him clear as day. Riku took the lead, the look in the older man’s eyes commanding a kind of paternal respect.

  
“Yes sir. We’d like to order lunch and ask a few questions. Is there any place we can put our suitcases while we eat?” the silver-haired young man replied, motioning to the handle he held with his left hand, his three younger friends following suit behind him.

  
The proprietor seemed to analyze each member of the quartet in turn, taking in their unusual hair colors and styles, the high-quality clothing they were wearing, and the confidence with which each one presented themselves, before nodding his head to a space on the right side of the door.

  
“You can leave your bags there. Sit down and I’ll be with you as soon as possible”, he said as he turned back to finish the brew sitting in the coffee machine. “The name’s Sojiro Sakura, but most people call me ‘Boss’.”

  
Heeding the man’s advice, the Destiny Quartet left their suitcases in the open space beside the door, then sat down at the window booth while Boss turned up the volume on the television.

  
“In other news, the string of scandals afflicting food companies across the Tokyo Metropolitan Area continues with latest victim Oda Tsukasa, vice-chairman of the board of Zensho Holdings, being forced to file for bankruptcy protection and sell his remaining shares of the company to business rival Kunikazu Okumura, President of Okumura Foods, after a violent altercation took place at one of the company’s Sukiya restaurants earlier this week”, the news anchor reported as the images on screen began shifting between company logos, snapshots of the two men in question, and finally settling on a shot of the restaurant where the scandal took place. “Investors are currently speculating as to whether or not this is a sign of an impending takeover bid by Okumura Foods to acquire Zensho Holdings’ remaining assets. Witness and Police testimony in regards to the altercation have confirmed that a bartender suddenly and viscously attacked a customer with a broken wine bottle without provocation, sending the victim into the hospital to be treated for his injuries. Though his condition has been stabilized, the victim’s family has sworn to sue the company for damages and to press attempted murder charges against the bartender, who after being detained by the authorities for questioning, claimed to be unable to recall anything about the victim or the actions he had just taken.”

  
The fellowship of four looked on from their booth in stunned silence. How could it be possible for someone to attack another person so violently, then conveniently forget such a thing ever happened? Another question to pose to Boss.

  
“Um, Boss?”, Kairi spoke up with the question on everyone’s mind. “What did he mean by ‘string’? How long has this been going on?”

  
Sojiro was pouring out the coffee brew into a mug for sampling, and he looked in the redhead’s direction with a concerned frown on his wrinkled face. “It’s been like this for the past year and a half, maybe longer. People just spontaneously losing their minds and hurting others just like that bartender did. It’s not all like that though. Other times they just… turn off inside. Like a coma that no one can explain or cure. Those guys never last long before they flatline. The media’s taken to calling these cases either ‘Mental Shutdowns’ or ‘Psychotic Breakdowns’. Kinda tasteless if you ask me.” The barista sampled his brew, and after nodding in satisfaction, morphed his frown into something more questioning.

  
“You’re not from around here, are you? For a lot of the customers I get, these scandals are all they can talk about. But none of you know anything about any of it. How is that?”

  
“....! Well… um”, Naminé froze like a deer in the headlights, scrambling to fabricate a plausible explanation, before Riku swooped in to the rescue.

  
“We’ve been living abroad for a long time, and we never got much info coming out of Tokyo,” Riku supplied.

  
“Ah, just moving back to Japan, huh?” Boss said, seemingly taking their explanation at face value. The suitcases likely helped with that. “It's probably not getting much media coverage abroad, so I guess that would explain you kids not knowing about it.”

  
“Y-yeah,” Kairi stated. “And we didn't live in Tokyo before, so we were wondering if you might be able to offer us some directions? We're a bit lost at the moment.”

  
“I’m sure I can do that. But first, what’ll you have?” Boss replied while taking out a notebook and pencil.

  
“We’re new around here. What do you have?” Sora inquired, head tilted.

  
“Coffee and Curry”, Boss stated with a measure of pride in his words.

  
“Do you have tea?” Kairi asked.

  
“No. What do you think this is, a hot leaf juice shop?”

  
Riku snickered across from his two best friends as they flushed at the rather obvious hole they had dug themselves into. “I guess we’re all having the signature dish, Boss.”

  
“I don't like coffee,” Riku heard Kairi mutter in her own childish defence under her breath. “It's bitter.”

  
“And four glasses of water, please, Boss,” Naminé added. “I think we'll try the coffee sampling for another time.” Kairi gave her a look that implied that she would not be sampling the coffee now _or_ in the future, as a matter of principle.

  
Sora placed his hand on top of Kairi’s and gave it a light squeeze. “Don’t worry, Kairi. I’ll make you some tea when we get to the apartment.”

  
She flashed him a grateful smile as she squeezed back, and Boss returned behind the counter to get to work on the orders.

  
Naminé and Riku shared a look with one another, seeing the two lovebirds sitting across the table from them. “Isn't that just because you don't like coffee either, Sora?” Riku teased.

  
“So? I’d make tea for her even if I did like coffee. What of it?”

  
“You'd better make sure that we actually _have_ tea at the apartment when we get there, or you are going to look pretty foolish making your girlfriend a promise that you can't keep,” Naminé giggled.

  
“Come on, Naminé,” Kairi said, her smile turning somewhat self-assured. “Remember, that place belongs to Uncle Scrooge. Doesn’t every rich Scottish duck indulge in some tea every now and then?”

  
“Have you met enough rich Scottish ducks to know that for sure?”

  
“.....point taken. I think living in a castle with a bunch of coffee-addicted scientists has jaded your perceptions of reality, though. There is always tea.”

  
“Oh, God, don’t remind me,” Naminé said while starting to laugh. “You haven’t seen Ienzo when he’s high on caffeine. Or Even, for that matter. They’re so straight-laced most of the time, but you’d better not be in their way when they need that next cup of joe. And their withdrawal symptoms are the _worst_.”

  
“Yeah? Like what?” Sora asked as he pulled out his Gummiphone and brought up its GPS function.

  
“Okay, so one night while I’m finishing up a painting, I hear a loud thud right outside my room. I open the door to see what it was, and there was Ienzo, half passed out, clothes a mess, hair even messier than it normally is, and rambling about an experiment and being all out of the caffeine he needed to continue.” Naminé said as she began illustrating her point with her hands. “He’s so out of it that I have to sling his arm over my shoulder and walk him down to his room, while he protests the entire way. And you know what this ‘very important project’ was?”

  
“What was it?” Riku inquired, already grinning in anticipation of the punchline.

  
“He said it was as some kind of magically enhanced knapsack for a ‘Ms. Croft’.”

  
With that, the group erupted in snickers and giggles, the thought of someone as stoic and stone-faced as Ienzo working himself into exhaustion in order to impress a lady being too hilarious to resist.

  
“What a world, huh?” Sora said. “A year ago, who would have thought that the four of us would be sitting around a coffee shop, waiting on plates of delicious smelling curry, joking about Zexion trying to get a girlfriend?”

  
“A year ago, a setting like this is all I would have wanted,” Kairi said, “and I'm glad we were able to make it happen. There is one important question that needs to be answered, though.” Kairi looked at Naminé and leaned in, grinning. “Did he succeed?”

  
“Yes and no.” Naminé echoed her Somebody’s grin. “Sure he managed to finish the knapsack and give it to her, but I don’t think she took the hint. She just started gushing about being able to save more space on her expeditions and called Ienzo, quote-unquote, ‘a great friend’.”

  
“Ouch.” Riku said, wincing and grinning like a fool all at once. “The dreaded friend-zone. That _had_ to sting for the poor guy.”

  
“I think it’s more like she’s so wrapped up in ‘tomb raiding’ or whatever she calls it that she can’t really see romance even when it’s right in front of her nose.” Naminé replied. “If she learned how to stop focusing on her job for a moment, I’m pretty sure she’d reciprocate Ienzo’s feelings.”

  
Kairi nodded in understanding before turning to face her boyfriend, still fiddling with his Gummiphone’s GPS. “What do you think, Sora?”

  
Not even looking up he answered, “Well, if her “tomb raiding” is at all dangerous she's bound to get hurt eventually. A hospital visit when she can't focus on doing dangerous stuff but instead has to look to recovery would be a perfect opportunity to get her to slow down and maybe notice him?” He shook his head. “I'll figure this thing out later. I can't make heads or tails of this city map. Hey, since we're here and all, think we should give Roxas and Xion a call? See how they're doing?”

  
“I think that’ll have to wait, Sora. Here comes the curry.” Riku said as Boss emerged from behind the counter once more, carrying a tray of curry plates and water glasses.

  
Riku clapped his hands together and rubbed them in a sign of eagerness. Out of all of them, Riku could be considered a connoisseur of curry, so it was really no surprise that his nose had managed to find this place.

  
“Here you go,” Boss said, laying out the plates and glasses and providing each of them a set of silverware. “Dig in.” As the plates were placed beneath each of them, the spicy aroma of the dishes wafting up to their nostrils that flared in excitement while they devoured the sight of the meat and vegetables in thick heavily red-toned sauce rubbing up against pristine white rice with their eyes, three pairs of them slowly pulled away from their plates to look to Riku. The silver-haired Keyblade Master considered by Sora and Kairi as the curry authority was bringing his fork to his mouth, blowing once, twice, to cool off the steam gently rising from his payload. They watched with suspense as it entered his mouth.

  
Riku froze. Sora and Kairi were watching him with baited breath, while Boss was looking at him with an expectant grin. Naminé, in contrast, was just placing her own forkful of rice mixed with the curry sauce and a tiny piece of carrot to her mouth, seemingly oblivious to what was occurring next to her.

  
Riku swallowed his first bite.

  
“This… this curry…”

  
Sora and Kairi leaned in. “Yeah?”

  
Riku's face brightened into an expression of bliss they had never, ever, seen on his face. “It's _delicious!_ ”

  
Boss grinned and folded his arms. “Another satisfied customer,” he declared.

  
Bolstered the connoisseur’s seal of approval, Sora and Kairi both eagerly dug into their own plates, while Naminé placed her own forkful of curry inside her mouth.

  
The blonde soon adopted the same awed expression as the young man beside her, before her expression shifted to something more inquisitive. She swallowed her bite, then turned to Boss with her question.

  
“Is that… _honey_ I taste?”

  
Boss unfolded his arms and placed his right hand on his hip. “You have quite the tongue to have picked that out. Yes, I do use honey in the recipe, but that's all you're getting out of me. I can't have my customers learning all of my curry’s secrets now can I?”

  
“Well now you’ve got Riku here hooked, Boss!” Sora teased. Riku was too far in heaven to care. “He’s gonna keep coming back until he’s got all the details _just right._ Is that right, pal?”

  
“Mmm.”

  
“I do encourage repeat business.” Boss conceded with a bemused smirk. “Now,” he said suddenly, getting everyone’s attention. “Where exactly is it you kids need directions to?”

  
Kairi swallowed her mouthful of delicious curry before taking a gulp of water from her glass. “Right,” she said whilst slipping her arms out of her overcoat. She reached into one of her pockets in the coat and pulled out a slip of paper. “We're moving in to this address, and we honestly have no idea how to get there.”

  
Boss took the paper from her and read the address. He raised his eyebrows. “Wow. That's an expensive development. Your parents must have quite the careers if they can afford to have you live there for the school year.”

  
“So you know how to get there, then?” Naminé asked. Boss nodded.

  
“Let me explain…”

  


* * *

 

“Okay, so…” Naminé said, peering at the subway map, “Boss said that we need to take the Den-en-toshi line to Shibuya, and then our easiest way from there is to take the Ginza line to Aoyama-itchome station, and then transfer to the Oedo line to Roppongi station.”

  
“And once we’re there, finding our way to Roppongi Hills and the complex we're in shouldn't be a problem,” Riku added. He glanced away from the map and sighed before giving a tired chuckle. “Seriously, it's like herding cats with those two.”

 

The two in question were currently posing in front of the station entrance, Sora holding his Gummiphone out in front of him to take a selfie while Kairi hugged him tightly to get in as close as she possibly could for the picture.

 

 “Honestly, I feel the same way as them,” Naminé said, smiling at her former Somebody and at Sora as they huddled around his Gummiphone to check how the picture had come out. She looked at Riku. “This is their first adventure together, after all, so of course they’re excited, and I’m the same. This is my first adventure too.”  


Her beaming smile was radiant, and Riku could feel his cheeks heat up a little bit as a thought came to him. “Hey, uh, why don’t we take a picture together too?” he asked, bashfully rubbing the back of his head.  
  
  
“Us?” Naminé squeaked, surprised by Riku’s sudden question.  
  
  
“Well, why not?” Riku said. “We don’t need an excuse to take a picture do we? If they’re taking selfies of the entrance—” he paused as his Gummiphone beeped and vibrated in his pocket. “Oh? Hang on. Oh, it looks like Sora just shared the picture he took with Kairi on our Heartstagram network. “Made it to Tokyo! On our way to our new place with Kairi and the gang! #newadventure #twofull-pintstogether #Yongen-JayaStattion #islandertourists. He misspelled “station” by the way.”  
  
  
“Why don’t we do that?” Naminé asked. “Here, take a picture of me by the map.”  
  
  
Riku grinned. He could see where Naminé was going with this. He opened up his camera app. “Alright. Pose like you’re studying the subway map.”  
  
  
“You mean ten seconds ago?” She half-turned around and placed a finger to her chin, slightly leaning back as she ‘pretended’ to survey the map for the subway lines leading to this station and into the greater Tokyo area. Riku took a moment selfishly appreciating the sight of Naminé in her new vest and skater dress before snapping the picture.  
  
  
“Okay, got it.”  
  
  
“Let me see! Let me see!” Naminé excitedly requested, bouncing over to him. “Nice! Are you going to share it too?”  
  
  
“Well I have to now, now don’t I?” Riku said. “Gotta make sure the others know at least some of us are taking this seriously. Let’s see now, what to caption? How about, “At the Yongen-Jaya Station, and at least some of us are serious about not getting lost. #Yongen-JayaStation #NotTwoHalf-Pints #NaminésNewLook #TokyoMetro”. There. Uploading now.” He put his phone away and looked to his left, seeing Sora and Kairi heading towards them. “About time. Let's hurry and pay the fare for our tickets. We still need to find the right platform to get on for the eastbound train.”

  
“We're coming, we're coming,” Kairi assured him, flipping her suitcase back over her shoulder. Riku and Naminé picked their bags up and the four of them walked over to a booth manned by a station attendant, a young man in a smart-looking blue uniform and black hat.

  
“Hello, can I help you with anything today?” He asked, giving the four of them a warm smile.

  
“Hi!” Sora greeted jovially. “We'd like four tickets to Shibuya, please!”

  
The attendant's smile waned and he looked at Sora in confusion. “To Shibuya? But this doesn't…” His eyes passed over the suitcases before his smile returned. “Ah, transferring to the city for the new school term, huh? I get it. Anyway, this is the wrong station. This is for the Tokyu-Setagaya Line. You want the Tokyu-Den-en-toshi line.”

  
The four of them looked at him blankly. “Uh…”

  
He smiled and gestured. “You want to head out the entrance and hang a right. There will be an opening to an underground walkway. Go down there to find the station for the Den-en-toshi Line. That'll get you to Shibuya. You'd better hurry, though, because the next eastbound train will be arriving in six minutes and… fourteen seconds.”

  
Kairi flew into a panic as she looked at her group. “Let’s hoof it!” She quickly bowed to the attendant. “Thank you very much!” Like a gale the four of them spun on their heels and dashed out of the wrong station.

 

* * *

  
  
The train started to move less than ten seconds after the doors closed behind them, the quartet’s breathing on average only mildly accelerated from their sprint. Naminé’s breath was coming in the hardest, followed by Kairi’s, while Sora and Riku seemed to be barely above normal rest. “You’re going to need to exercise more, Naminé,” Sora said. “Can’t fight evil if racing to catch the train is going to knock out your breath.”

  
“I… do… art,” Naminé replied, hands on her knees, “not cardio.”

  
“I can’t believe we needed to use those automated ticket machines,” Kairi groused. “Figuring them out almost made us miss the train. Can’t they print tickets at the kiosks?”

  
“At least now we know how to use the train,” Riku said, gripping one of the hanging loops. “Hey, Sora, you’d probably have time to give Roxas a call now.”

  
“Yeah, but…” Sora looked around them. The train wasn’t _packed_ per se, but there was a lot less personal space to go around than Sora was used to. The train's speakers were playing an advert for some new soft drink and a few high schoolers on spring break were chatting close by.

  
“Video calling isn’t the only feature,” Riku informed him.

  
“Huh? It’s not?” Sora asked.

  
“Yeah,” Riku said. “You can also just call him like a regular phone call.”

  
Smiling, Sora nodded and pulled out his Gummiphone. “Okay. I’ll do that, then. Hey, if any of you guys want to talk to Roxas, just let me know and I’ll pass the phone over, okay?” Receiving nods from the others, Sora quickly maneuvered to Roxas’ contact screen and pressed the button to initiate a regular phone call.

  
_“Hey, this is Roxas.”_

  
Sora couldn't help but smile at hearing the voice of his former Nobody now… they hadn't actually established that yet, but there was some kind of familial relationship there somewhere that they could describe it as. “Hey Roxas, it's Sora.”

  
_“I figured it was you, since your name and picture showed up on my phone's screen. What's up?”_

  
“We arrived In Tokyo, technically Setagaya, a little while ago now. Just on our first of three trains until we get to our new place.”

  
_“That's good to hear. You guys haven't gotten lost yet, have you? I hear Tokyo's a big place.”_

  
“No, we managed to get some directions so--wait, what do you mean, “you hear”? Are you not in the city too?”

  
_“No. Me an’ Xion are in a town called Inaba with Isa and Axel. Didn't they tell you?”_

  
“They told us you guys would be in different places, but I thought that you'd still be close. Given the way Tokyo seems to be built I thought you'd just be in another district or ward or whatever they're called, like Shinjuku.”

 

_“No, we're miles away from Tokyo to check out the past disturbances. Sorry about that. Also… sorry about not being able to make it to your birthday party. I know it would have meant a lot to you to have us all there.”_

  
Sora felt his chest tighten up a little at the apology. “No, it's alright. It's a mission, after all. I just kinda wish you guys had told me beforehand that this was happening before it got sprung on me while I was opening presents.”

  
A different voice, one eerily similar to that of the girl standing next to him, suddenly came through the speaker. _“We're really sorry about that, Sora!”_

  
“Oh, hey Xion! How're things?”

 

 _“Doing okay!”_ Xion's voice replied. _“We're out shopping with Isa to make sure we have everything we need for the new term on Monday. Roxas and I are going to be going to school here too.”_

  
Good luck with that,” Sora said.

  
_“Thanks. I’ll talk to you guys later. Oh, I saw your Heartstagram posts! Make sure you take lots of pictures of Tokyo. Okay, putting Roxas back on now.”_

  
_“Back. So yeah, we'll be attending school here. We didn't go for what was left of the year in Twilight Town after everything that happened with Xehanort and the aftermath, so it's our first time. I really hope we don't flunk or anything. Uh-oh.”_

  
“What is it?”

 

_“Isa's giving me an angry glare.”_

 

Sora faintly heard Isa saying something like, “I will not permit you to fail at school while we are conducting our mission here,” which caused him to smile. It was still an interesting feeling, seeing Saïx as a good guy. Even if their relationship was on less than solid ground. Though he tried his mightiest to be polite for the sake of Axel and the others, some part of Sora always returned to the moment when he had prostrated himself on his hands and knees before Saïx and _begged_ him to let him see Kairi.

  
The spiky-haired youth stole a glance at Kairi as she looked in awe at the city rushing by before her.

  
Sora could live and let live when it came to a great many things. But it was always so much more difficult to adhere to that when the girl he loved more than anything in the Multiverse was being threatened.

  
“So Roxas,” Sora said after shaking his head to clear his mind before it wandered to dark places. “Master Yen Sid told us that you guys had made some progress already. What’ve you found out?”

  
_“Well not many people dwell on it now, but this sleepy little town apparently used to be terrorized by a serial killer. The victims were hung upside down from telephone poles and TV antennas, from what I understand._ ” Roxas informed as his voice took on a graver tone. “ _But the real scary part is, not a single person can really tell us what exactly killed any of those people._ ”

  
“You think it might’ve had something to do with the Heartless?” Sora’s voice lowered to a similar pitch.

  
_“No. Leaving bodies behind has never been a part of their MO. And Isa told us that this world was practically invisible to the Organization, so we can rule out rogue Nobodies. Whatever killed these people, it’s nothing any of us are familiar with._ ”

  
“Weird. We heard about something similar not even an hour ago.” Sora said, recalling Boss’ words earlier in the afternoon. “We’ve been hearing about these ‘Mental Shutdowns’, people just slipping into comas and dying for no reason.”

  
_“That’s horrible. But wait, it can’t be a coincidence, can it? There’s obviously some kind of pattern between the murders that happened in Inaba, and these ‘Shutdowns’ that are happening in Tokyo._ ”

  
“Maybe it has to do with whatever’s eating up this world from the inside out, the ‘great evil’ that the Master warned us about.”

  
_“Maybe. Oh, that reminds me! There’s one other thing we’ve found out. Around the same time these murders began, the high school here, Yasogami High, received a transfer student from the big city._ ”

  
“You think this guy had something to do with it?” Sora inquired as the train screeched to a stop at Shibuya station.

  
_“He’s not the killer, if that’s what you’re asking. That guy confessed to everything and he’s still doing time in prison. I think that Mr. Transfer Student was front and center with actually catching the killer, but for now that’s just a gut feeling._ ”

  
“If there’s one thing I’ve learned by now throughout all my adventures, Roxas,” Sora said as he, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé began walking through the open train doors and into the station. “It’s that when in doubt, the best thing to do is trust your gut instincts.”

  
_“Point taken. I’ve gotta go now, Sora. I think Xion wants me to see her in the girl’s school uniform._ ”

  
“Alright, Roxas. Get in touch if you find out anything else.”

  
_“Will do. Talk to you later, Sora._ ”

  
Roxas ended the call, and Sora refocused his attention to his surroundings. All around the quartet, people from all walks of life were hustling to and from the station to get where they needed to go. From men and women in business suits hurrying to their latest conference, to high school students frantically doing last-minute shopping for school supplies or just avoiding anything school related for the last few days of their break. The voice of the lovely subway lady announced through the speaker, “Shibuya. This is Shibuya.”

  
“Now the Ginza line to Aoyama-itchome,” Kairi muttered. The quartet looked around the platform for any kind of indication of where to go, but the only thing they could see apart from the tiled walls and pillars were pairs of escalators and wide staircases going up and down from and to the platform.

  
“We’re going exploring, then,” Naminé said. “Riding the Tokyo subway system: our first adventure.”

  
“How about we see where those escalators are going?” Riku proposed, making strides towards said escalators as he spoke. “Who would have thought just getting to our apartment would be an adventure?” he chuckled. “Hold on to your suitcases everyone. The last thing we want is for things to go missing.”  


 They headed up the escalators and found themselves in a brightly lit underground walkway of Shibuya’s network of underground pedways and access areas. A lit wall advertisement for a twenty-hour hour presumably fast food place called Big Bang Burger was to their left, while directly in front of them was what looked like the other set of stairs and escalators head back to the platform. They passed through the electronic pass gates for the platform they had just been on, heads on a swivel.

  
“Maybe it’s just the unenlightened perspective of a tourist, but I imagine it’s incredibly easy to get lost down here, even for people who’ve lived around these tunnels their whole lives.” Sora remarked as they reached the intersection. “All these twists and turns. It’s almost like a maze.”

  
“You’re not alone there, Sora,” Kairi piped up from beside him, her eyes fixated on the bright lights coming from a hallway in the far corner. “I’d like to meet whatever architect designed this place. If only so I could interrogate him on the depths of his insanity.”

  
“It's only as confusing as its signage makes it to be,” Naminé said, and pointed. “Look over there. That yellow sign on the wall. It says “Ginza Line”, and it looks like it's telling us we need to go to the right...”

  
“It looks like those stairs lead to above ground.” Riku pointed out as he craned his neck to get a glimpse of the opening. “The entrance to the Ginza Line can’t be far.”

  
“We'd better get transit passes or something,” Sora said. “Buying single-use tickets everyday is going to become a real pain real fast.”

  
“I’m pretty sure that Shujin issues their students transit passes that are good for Aoyama-Itchome, Shibuya, and Yongen-Jaya,” Kairi recalled as the quartet stepped on the escalator taking them up to the surface. “But considering our mission here, we might want to look into something a little more versatile.”

  
“And we live in Roppongi, so…”

  
“This seems like something better thought out once we’re all comfortable and settled in.” Naminé pointed out as the group proceeded to climb the final set of stairs leading upward. “Right now let’s just focus on getting to where we need to go.”

  
Sora placed the hand not holding his suitcase on the back of his head, properly chided. “Yeah, you're right. You're right.”

  
The quartet headed up the stairs with a giant numeral 8 on them (for the 8 that was supposed to be for the Ginza Line) past the LCD screens showing paid advertisements and transit announcements and emerged into the sunlight of the station square.

  
“Woah. Have you guys ever seen so many people in one place before?”

  
It was no exaggeration on Sora’s part. Shibuya square saw foot traffic from thousands of people everyday, and this occasion was no exception. The crowds in this area were so thick, the quartet could barely get a glimpse of the ground beneath their feet. And in this massive sprawl of humanity, a couple colorful characters stood out from the rest. Police officers discussing the latest happenings in the department and criminal sector. A reporter and her cameraman stopping people constantly in order to get their opinions on the Mental Shutdowns, and twisting everything they say to apparently get the greatest “scoop” out of them. A couple street barkers, preaching and peddling the “gospel” of some nonsense sun god. A somewhat pudgy older man in a modest suit and white gloves, standing to the side of the train station and proclaiming to all who could listen about the moral degradation and ongoing societal corruption of Tokyo. A politician, it seemed. Unfortunately, not many passerbys seemed to give this “Toranosuke Yoshida” the time of day.

  
In this kind of crowd, anyone could be forgiven for losing their sense of direction and getting lost. But luckily for the group of four, Riku was not just “anyone”, and his eagle eyes quickly spotted the entrance to the Ginza Line. Across the square, he spied arrows labeled “Ginza Line” pointing up some stairs inside a grey building labeled “Teikyu”.

  
“There it is,” Riku pointed out. “Just across the square. We’d better hurry to catch the next train, guys.” He and Naminé took a few steps forward before realizing they were alone. “Sora? Kairi? Where are you?” He turned his head to the left, right, and then swiveled around to recognize his two best friends migrating to a bronze statue further into the square.

  
Riku sighed in defeat.

  
“I really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, should I?”

  
Naminé shook her head in the negative, grinning at his chagrin. She pulled out her Gummiphone and lined up a picture of the other two walking away. “Like you said, herding cats.”

  
The “cats” in question were approaching the greenery surrounding the statue, and now that they had a closer look, they could see that the statue was of a dog. A purebred Akita to be precise, staring resolutely into the distance while in the sitting position. The inscription on the plaque beneath the statue read the kanji: “Buchiko”.

  
“Wow,” Sora breathed in awe. “I wonder what this dog did to have a statue of him built in the busiest part of the city?”

  
“There’s nothing else on the plaque about him,” Kairi observed. “It seems like a popular landmark, though. How about we snap a picture for the others?” She asked as she pulled out her Gummiphone. Sora didn’t answer; he was staring at the statue with an unusual intensity. It was like he hadn’t heard her, as if his mind had gone somewhere else. “Sora? Sora?”

  
“Huh?” he replied, his body jerking a little bit as if coming out of a trance. “Sorry, what was that Kairi?”

  
“I was asking if we should take a picture of us with Buchiko,” Kairi said, frowning slightly. “You okay?”

  
“Yeah, I think so,” Sora answered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But I feel strange, like I’ve seen this statue before, and this view,” he gestured down the street away from the station, where the tall buildings of Shibuya’s skyline towered above them. “It feels kinda like when I first woke up in Twilight Town, and my heart was reacting to Roxas’ memories. I know I’ve never been here before, but somehow, I feel like I know this place. I wonder if Neku Sakuraba and Shiki are here. They said that Shibuya was their town after all. Did I come here at some point when this was a Sleeping World?” He shook his head and smiled. “Maybe I’m just tired. It’s been an exciting day after all.”

  
Kairi put up a smile and gently placed her arm around his waist, softly running her hand up and down his side in soothing strokes. “Yeah, it has been a long day. Come here, let’s snap a photo and then get back to Riku and Naminé.”

 

* * *

_Thursday-3/31/20XX-Evening_

  
The sun was setting by the time the Destiny Quartet opened the door to their new apartment, situated on the twenty-first floor of the luxurious Residence Tower C of the Mori Building Company's Roppongi Hills development, only a fifteen minute walk away from the Roppongi Station in Minato City, Tokyo. The first thing they saw upon entering the foyer of their new temporary home was a shoe closet and a door to their left. The lights were off, but there was still enough sunlight coming in through the windows to illuminate much of the apartment.

  
“Wow! Look at this place!” Naminé said excitedly after removing her boots and stepping onto the engineered hardwood floors outside of the foyer. The entire floor was done in beautiful oak, and as Naminé stepped into the spacious living room she deliberately tumbled over the backrest of the soothing neutral cream couch and stretched like a yawning cat before snuggling into a white pillow decorated in cherry blossoms. “Wake me when tea or dinner is ready, whichever comes first.”

  
“Not even going to explore the house first, Naminé?” Kairi asked as she sat on the floor, working at unlacing her boots.

  
“Nope! Way too comfy here.”

  
Riku shook his head in bemusement, leather jacket already removed and hung up, and working diligently on his own boots. Sora was beside him, inelegantly slipping out of his shoes without even unlacing them by alternating stepping on the heel before yanking his foot out. One of his hands was on the handle of his suitcase—trying hard not to whack anyone with it—while the other hand was fiddling with his Gummiphone once again. Looking over his shorter friend’s arm, he could see that Sora was calling someone, and Riku couldn’t help but grin when he read the name on the screen as his friend waited for the person to pick up.  
  
“You’re such a mama's boy,” Riku teased him.   
  
“I promised I’d call her as soon as we got here safe,” Sora answered. “She must have been worried all day.”   
  
The blue on the screen blinked black for a moment before a picture of Sora’s mother’s face appeared, her cerulean blue eyes that her son had inherited shining beneath the slight curls of her thick sandy brown hair. _“Sora?”_   
  
  
“Hi mom!” Sora replied, energy back in his voice as he stepped out of the foyer. “We made it!” He turned the phone around to face Riku and Kairi, and Riku paused unlacing his boots in order to wave.   
  
  
“Hi Mrs. Hikari!” Kairi said, giving a wave of her own. “How’re you?”   
  
  
_“Hang on a sec. Honey! Honey! Come here! Sora’s calling. He’s arrived in his new apartment.”_   
  
  
“Yeah, we just arrived,” Sora said, turning the phone back around and beginning to move further in. “So I figured I’d take you around the apartment Scrooge McDuck is loaning us so that you can see where we’re living. We just got here, so this’ll be my first time seeing it too.”   


They could now hear his father's voice coming out of the Gummiphone. _“How's it going, champ? Rescued any princesses and saved the worlds yet?”_

  
“Not yet, Dad. We just made it in. This place is amazing. There’s door service and front desk service and room service and optional linen and cleaning service…”  


“And a spa that spans five floors!” Kairi added, hurrying to finish unlacing her boots.   
  
  
_“Don’t pamper yourselves too much,”_ Sora’s mother said. _“I don’t know if you’re paying for it or if the bill is all being footed by this friend of yours who is loaning the apartment to you.”_   
  
  
“Don’t worry. I think Uncle Scrooge is handling all the expenses for the apartment, but we’re not going to take advantage of his hospitality too much. We’ll cover our fair share of the costs.” Sora paused and thought. “We might need to get part-time jobs in that case. Anyway, want a tour of our new digs?”   
  
  
_“Absolutely, son! Show us what kind of luxury you’re going to be living in while going to school and saving the world.”_   
  
  
“Wait!” Kairi called, tossing her boots into the shoe closet without a care and scrambling over to Sora. “I promised to call my folks too once we arrived. Let’s do it together.”   
  
  
Riku shook his head and put Kairi’s boots away properly while she quickly dialed the number for the Gummiphone she had left with her elder brother. He picked up his and Naminé’s suitcases while striding past the pair into the living room. It was quite spacious, made primarily of two rectangular spaces that led out to two different balconies, one facing south-east and the other facing south south-west. The larger balcony was directly in front of him, with two couches at perpendicular angles to one another around a square coffee table across from a device on the wall to his left that made Riku stop and stare in awe for the better part of five seconds. A 72” LCD TV, and hidden across the room up in the corners of the walls and ceiling were small black speakers, capable of bringing quality surround sound to anyone sitting in front of the TV.   
  
  
He tore his eyes away from the entertainment system and looked instead to his right towards the more southerly side of the room. A dark dining room table with a porcelain white centerpiece in the shape of a “lucky emblem” that Sora was always talking about resting on a bed of silver fern leaves stood between him and the kitchen. He could hear Sora and Kairi chatting to their folks as the pair started to head further into the depths of the apartment to explore everything that it had to offer. Meanwhile, he looked down at Naminé, the blonde resting contentedly on the couch she was occupying.   
  
  
She looked up at him. “What is it?”   
  
  
“Would you like to see what we have for tea, then?” Riku asked. “Or any other groceries, for that matter?”   
  
  
Naminé sat up. “I suppose I might as well, and figure out where my bedroom is,” she said.

  
“Riku! Naminé!” Kairi shouted. “We have a problem!”

  
Naminé got up from the couch and she and Riku quickly travelled down the hall to find Kairi and Sora. “It's not mould in the bathroom is it? Or rats?”

  
Kairi and Sora were both holding out their Gummiphones, and in the screens they could see the faces of the pair's parents and Kairi's brother Haru, all of whom were sitting at kitchen tables in their own residences presumably with the devices set up securely, and they were wearing expressions of amusement. The “call home” duo, however, looked conflicted and anxious.

  
“No, nothing like that,” Kairi said. “But, uhm… there are only three bedrooms. Two regular bedrooms with full beds, and a master with a queen.”

  
Riku and Naminé stared at them for a few seconds before looking into each of the three bedrooms. They were all nice, posh rooms with plenty of light from the lighter-toned paint and the glass walls with sliding doors exiting onto the balcony shared by the three bedrooms. The master bedroom was obviously bigger than the other two, but each of those bedrooms still had more room in them than either Riku’s or Naminé’s rooms in their respective homes. Through it all, Sora and Kairi were looking at their roommates anxiously until they reconvened in the hallway and Riku laid his thoughts bare.  


“You’re asking if you can share a room aren’t you?”   


The blush that ran rampant across both of their faces as they looked down said it all. “Um…”   


Those on the other end of the phone lines chortled, and Kairi’s father said, _“Sora, you’re a good boy, but if you try anything…”_   


_“Oh hush, Tai,”_ Sora’s mother teased. _“You’re acting like you were never seventeen.”_

 

“Nobody is allowed to sleep on the couch or a futon for a year,” Naminé said firmly. “I won’t allow it. We’re here. We didn’t want to be, but we are, so we need to make the best of it. Kairi, Sora, if you want to share the master bedroom, then that’s fine with me.” 

 

Riku rolled his eyes. “Like anything I say is going to keep you apart anyway. Just keep the noise down. I’ll take this room right next to you, so if you start making a racket, I’ll be knocking on the wall telling you to shut up.”

  
“Riku, thanks,” Sora said, and bowed his head.

  
“After all you've been through, you two deserve to be together. So just think of this living arrangement as practice.”

  
Kairi cocked her head. “Practice?”

  
_“See? Riku gets it,”_ her mother piped up.

  
_“For when you're married of course,”_ Sora’s dad clarified. _“You kids practically act like it anyway.”_

  
The flushes returned in full force.

  
“Mom!”

  
“Dad!”

 

* * *

  


“Wow. Take a look at this view, Kairi.”

  
“Tokyo’s really something at night, isn’t it?”

  
“You can even kinda see the ocean too. It's comforting.”

  
A few hours had passed since the phone call check-in with their parents, and after unpacking their suitcases, touring the layout of their new living space--watching Sora rub his hands all over and practically hug the granite countertops, natural gas stove, and convection oven in their kitchen--and eating a simple meal of rice, chicken, and vegetables before getting in a little writing practice, the group had decided to call it a night. Riku and Naminé were each in their own rooms with the curtains covering the glass walls and sliding doors to the balcony, but the two on the balcony could tell that the lights were still on in both rooms.

  
A gentle evening breeze blew through the air as Kairi and Sora looked out over the Tokyo skyline. True, they could see the ocean, or at least the area that was Tokyo Bay, as the great black space that separated the lights of the skyscrapers of Minato City from the luminous pinpricks of distant Chiba on the other side of the bay. True to Sora’s words, it was comforting that even on a world far away from Destiny Islands, they were still situated near to the sea.

  
“What do you think, Jiminy?” Sora asked. Kairi recoiled from him as if shocked.

 

 _“What?”_ she gasped. It was when the voice of the one who he had called on spoke that Kairi’s mind began to work properly again.

  
“You’re right, Sora. It sure is something.” Out from Sora’s hood came Jiminy Cricket, and the tiny little creature sat on Sora’s shoulder while stretching his arms. “Reminds me of San Fransokyo, but we never got a lot of time to just sit back and sightsee there, now did we?” Soa chuckled.

  
“No, we sure didn’t, did we?” he agreed. He turned his head to the right, giving Kairi an amused smile as she stood there, stunned. “What?”

  
Kairi swallowed and averted her eyes. She wasn’t sure if she should even ask what she wanted to or not. She might sound insensitive if she did, and she didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings. Even so, as the seconds ticked by, she knew that she would need to explain herself for her outburst. Slowly, Kairi raised her head and cautiously asked, “How long has Jiminy been there?”

  
“Oh, Jiminy’s been in my hood this whole time,” Sora said with a smile that would normally melt her heart, but this time did nothing to ease her anxiety. He chuckled. “Every good journey needs a cricket to keep track of it, right Jiminy?”

  
Jiminy nodded his head. “Donald and Goofy may have had to stay behind with the King to keep the other worlds safe, but this conscience isn’t about to let you head off on another adventure without me along to be your guide. I’ll be sure to keep track of everything in my journal and keep the King posted with regular updates in case any of you forget.”

  
Sora laughed a little in a self-deprecating way and hung his head. “You’ve always been there with me, Jiminy, even when I’ve felt like I’m alone, keeping me on the right track. I’m glad you’re here.” Jiminy nodded again and stretched once more, beginning to yawn.

  
“Well, I think I’ll go get myself ready for bed. I saw a nice spot above the kitchen cabinets that looks pretty cozy, so I’ll set up there. Don’t stay up too late; we’ve got another big day ahead of us.” Sora nodded and Jiminy hopped down from his shoulder and re-entered the apartment through the open door to the master bedroom. The spiky-haired youth looked up at Kairi again, who was still staring at him, now with her eyebrows furrowed a little. She looked annoyed.

  
“What?”

  
“And how long were you going to wait before you told me Jiminy was in your hood all day?” Kairi asked. From her tone of voice, she was _definitely_ annoyed.

  
“Huh?” Sora asked, bewildered. “But--”

  
“Oh, by the way,” Jiminy interjected, sticking his head back out on the balcony. “Whenever you two were alone, I didn’t hear anything.” The cricket wisely retreated back into the apartment, and Sora’s face immediately flushed as he very quickly understood the ramifications of that.

  
“Shoot! I didn’t think about that!” He sighed and hung his head. The balcony’s railings felt sturdy in this moment, for which he was thankful for supporting him, because his heart felt like lead right now. “I’m sorry.”

  
Several moments of quiet passed, but they felt like an intractable amount of time to Sora that even the gentle breeze he had enjoyed before couldn’t comfort. Kairi’s hand touched his, and he slowly brought his gaze up to look at her, expecting to see crushing disappointment in her eyes that he had unknowingly allowed their special moments to be shared by a third party. Instead there was empathy, and a thin, soft smile. She shook her head slightly, and Sora felt his spirits lift a little at the understanding in her expression.

  
“You did nothing wrong,” she said, and gently tugged his hand away from the railing until they were facing each other. Her thumb traced soft circles around the back of his hand, and he could feel the contact alleviating the sudden tension that had developed and had sapped the balcony of their previous atmosphere. “I’m sorry for overreacting. Jiminy’s a good friend of yours, and this is a new adventure for us all. Of course he’d come along for the ride. I just hadn’t considered it.”

  
“But I’m not being fair to you, Kairi,” Sora said. “Our moments together… they’re special. I shouldn’t be including someone else in them.” Kairi shook her head and came closer. She placed her hands upon his cheeks, and she gently brought her lips towards his, letting him know that everything was alright with a tender kiss.

  
“I’d forgotten,” she said as she pulled back. “Jiminy has been with you through every step of your adventures. He’s been more involved in our relationship than anyone, even Riku. He’s had a front row seat to all of it, from when you restored my heart in Radiant Garden, to when we pulled you back from the Abyss. I have nothing to be embarrassed about in front of him, or you.”

  
Sora sighed in adoration of the young woman in front of him, and placed forehead against hers to look deep into her eyes. There was no annoyance anymore, only love behind a veil of tears. “I have no armor left. Whatever’s left of me, whatever I am… I’m yours.”

  
The kiss he gave her then lasted a long time. Later, neither of them could recall if it was just one kiss or a long succession of kisses, but they didn’t finish until the light seeping through Riku’s curtains abruptly stopped, darkening their surroundings, and Sora’s pocket beeped and vibrated. Slowly extracting themselves from each other’s embrace, Sora pulled out his Gummiphone and saw a text message from Riku, with big capitalized words telling them to “GO TO BED, LOVEBIRDS”.

  
“We should take Riku’s advice,” Kairi giggled, and sauntered off towards their sliding door with a bit of an extra sway in her hips, “and continue this… in bed.”

  
Sora wouldn’t have withheld the grin that came to his face even if it were physically possible to do so. “But, quietly,” he added. “We don’t need to have Riku banging on our wall on the first night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll just leave that last bit to your imagination... lol.
> 
> Shire Folk here. I had a lot of fun writing this with Warner. Stay tuned for more of what's cooking up in the pot.


	4. Prologue Part 3: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of relocating has to be the adjustment period. Lucky for Sora and Co., there’s no shortage of help available.

_Friday-4/1/20XX-Morning_

The morning rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains of the master bedroom, illuminating the room with a soft glow, and casting light upon the young couple slumbering between the softer-than-silk sheets.

Kairi emerged from sleep first, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light, then softened considerably as they fell upon Sora’s still snoozing face, breathing softly in and out through his nostrils. They were both dressed in sleepwear, Kairi in a light pink nightgown and Sora in black shorts with gold crown patterns. He’d been wearing a red shirt as well, but it seemed as though he’d lost it in the passion that accumulated between him and Kairi the night before. Not that she was complaining.

Absentmindedly, she began tracing patterns on his bare chest, slowly running her fingers down to Sora’s slightly toned abs, then tracing them back up again to repeat the process again. Her other hand snaked its way into her boyfriend's hair, soothingly massaging his scalp and brushing stray locks out of his eyes.

Though he remained asleep, it seemed Sora was enjoying Kairi’s tender ministrations, for the arm that was around her waist tightened imperceptibly, and a small, adoring smile crossed his lips.

Kairi sighed lovingly and rested her head against Sora’s chest again, content to surrender to his warm embrace and snuggle with him all day long. 

At least until she recalled the group discussion they had with Riku and Naminé over Hiragana, Katakana, and Kanji studying the night before. They were supposed to make a trip to Shujin to be registered as students and get their transit passes at 11:30 later today. Lifting her head from her beloved’s chest, Kairi craned her neck to get a glimpse at one of their bedside clocks. 

‘7:00 A.M.’ it read. Plenty of time for most people, but considering Sora had never been and likely never would be a morning person, Kairi noted with a hint of regret that she’d have to wake him up pretty soon. 

Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t have some fun with it. 

Lifting herself higher so she was face-to-face with him, Kairi cupped Sora’s face with both hands, then leaned forward to press her lips to his forehead gently. She lingered there for a brief moment before slowly migrating to his nose, cheeks, and finally his lips, where she remained, losing herself in the sensation.

Though she was not so lost that she failed to notice Sora’s arm around her waist slowly pulling her closer to him, while his other hand reached into her hair and began stroking it softly. Kairi had intended to pull away from his lips before he could kiss back in order to tease him, but Sora had none of it as he pulled himself closer to press his lips to hers with a soft insistence.

“Mornin’,” he mumbled. Sora didn't even wait for a reply before occupying his lips once more with hers.

Hands began wandering each other’s bodies as Kairi melted into the kiss, a pleasured cry swallowed up by her lover’s mouth. It would not be a stretch to say that she had fantasized about this moment for some time now, of sleeping together in the same bed and being greeted to Sora's face when she woke up. However, the reality was far better than the fantasy. She shifted in his embrace to straddle him, and managed to tear free from their kisses long enough to wait for him to open his eyes so that he could actually see her smiling face.

“Morning,” she replied, and pressed her lips down upon his yet again, desiring nothing more at this moment than the gentle feeling of his lips caressing her own.

Eventually though, the need for oxygen came to the forefront of their minds, and they separated their lips to catch their breath, though they maintained their closeness all the while. Sora opened his eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Kairi remained above him, smiling lovingly down at him, her indigo eyes shining with happy tears at a dream come true, and her red hair the color of the finest red wine. The sunlight peeking through the curtains illuminated her porcelain skin, making it appear that there was a heavenly glow surrounding her.

She was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.

Kairi tilted her head, looking like she was trying to hold back a laugh of pure happiness. “Are you crying?”

“Well so are you, Iri,” Sora chuckled, even as his tears began to fall. “I'm just so happy. I could get used to waking up with an angel. With _my_ angel.” 

The blush that colored her cheeks did nothing to stop her smile, or the tears that began falling from her eyes. Kairi leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek, then press her own cheek against it. “Flatterer,” she halfheartedly chided.

“Is it flattery when it's true?” Sora asked.

“You are an _incorrigible_ charmer, you know that?” 

“You know you love me,” Sora said, running his hand down her back.

“Do I know that?” Kairi tapped her finger to her chin, feigning ignorance, before whispering lovingly in Sora’s ear. “Yes. Yes I do.” 

A comfortable silence reigned for a long moment, the two lovers all too willing to remain in the niche they had carved for themselves in their cavernous bedroom.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Sora breathed quietly.

“Me too,” Kairi sighed wistfully. “But we can't. Breakfast calls. It's a gentle siren song; it is soft now, but soon it will grow too compelling to ignore.”

“That means I’ll have to get my shirt, huh?” Sora replied. Kairi shifted so she was no longer straddling him so her boyfriend could get up from the bed to find his shirt.

“Don’t feel like you have to,” Kairi called out, a mischievous smile gracing her lips. “I’m really enjoying the view~. 

Sora stifled a laugh and interrupted his search for a moment so he could look back at his lover with an amused smile topped with pinkish cheeks. “Double standards, Kairi. Double standards.”

“Oh don’t be silly, Sora,” she giggled, getting up from the bed herself as she sauntered towards him, hips swaying purposefully. Sora froze in his tracks as Kairi once more traced her hands across his chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear, her luscious, tempting lips barely brushing against it. “If you want to sneak a peek… I wouldn’t mind~.” The statement was punctuated by a soft, lingering kiss on Sora’s lips.

By now, the blush was threatening to overtake Sora’s entire face, though he was grinning like a fool. “You sure _you’re_ not the siren here, Iri?”

Kairi stepped away for a moment, cheeky smile still planted on her face. “Moi? Oh no, Sora. Never me.” She turned to the bedroom closet, purposefully keeping her back to her boyfriend. “I’m as pure as the driven snow~.” She said while opening the closet and sliding one of the nightgown straps down her shoulder. He had suspected previously while they had been cuddling in bed last night, but now seeing her bare shoulder he was one hundred percent confident that there was no bra on underneath that nightgown.

Was it just him, or was it getting rather hot in the room? 

Sora approached her from behind while she glanced back at him with that mischievous smile on her face that enticed him more than anything. She was comfortable with this. She was game. God above, she was _teasing_ him and enjoying every moment of it. Sora slipped his arms around her waist while Kairi brought hers in close to her chest as he “trapped” her in front of the closet. He pressed a kiss to the spot behind her right ear and leaned his chin on her shoulder. “Well, if you're offering, who am I to say no?” Hearing her giggle as encouragement to go just a little bit further, Sora let his gaze stray downwards to the bust of the loose pink garment.

_Knock-knock-knock!_

“Wake up! We've got a big day ahead of us,” Riku's voice broke into their room from the other side of the door.

Groans punctured the good mood they had going. “Dang it, he's awake,” Kairi whispered. With a sigh, Sora reluctantly released Kairi from his embrace and returned to searching for his shirt.

“Sounds like we’d better get out there before Riku starts getting _creative_ with breakfast,” he stated as he picked up his shirt from a corner.

Kairi could only sheepishly pull the strap back onto her shoulder. She turned around and hugged Sora from behind, pressing her face into his now-clothed back.

“I’m sorry, Sora,” her voice came to him muffled. “I wanted this morning to be something fun and memorable for both of us. I wasn’t thinking about the others.”

Sora shook his head and placed his hands over hers. “You did make it fun and memorable Kairi, thank you. I want to have as many mornings as possible be just as wonderful to wake up to.” Kairi raised her head and nuzzled her nose into the back of his neck.

“I'm glad you did. I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.”

Sora quirked an eyebrow and looked back at her. “Tonight? What do you mean?”

Even though he had his shirt on again, Kairi traced swirls on his shoulder blades with her finger. “Well, this is the master bedroom. We have our own bath. Would you… like to wash my back tonight?” 

Sora immediately turned around and kissed her once more. Kairi's eyes opened in surprise for a moment before closing again as she moaned into his mouth and melted into his arms again. 

Breakfast could wait just a _bit_ longer.

* * *

 _“How_ did you burn _water_?”

 Waiting a bit longer for breakfast was a colossal mistake.

 “Well, I was trying to cook eggs,” Riku said defensively.

 “ _In the convection oven!?_ ” Sora asked incredulously. “At _450°F?_ What were you trying to do? _Broil_ the water? Why did you even put water in there anyway?”

 “Don't you need to wet the pan first?” Riku asked.

Sora threw his hands into his face. His friends gave him flack for being an idiot half the time, but he simply wasn't that book smart. This time, though, he was in his domain, and Riku was the moron. “No, you do not “wet” the frying pan, stupid. You _grease_ it! With fats like oil or margarine or butter or vegetable shortening. How is it possible that you can cook curry but you can't even fry an egg? Your little sister can even make ham and cheese omelettes for crying out loud, and she's twelve!”

“Eleven,” Kairi corrected.

“Eleven!”

Naminé put her spoon back into the bowl of cereal that she had gotten for herself and looked away from the entertainment of Sora berating Riku for almost causing the fire department to visit on their first full day in Japan to instead survey Kairi. “So, sleep well last night?”

The redhead turned to her blonde “sister” with a smile. “Like a baby. You?”

“Well enough. But then, I don’t have a big old teddy bear to snuggle with every night like you do,” Naminé turned a teasing smile towards Kairi. “Don’t think I don’t see those hickeys on your neck, Kai.”

Kairi placed her fingers to her neck, left uncovered by her school uniform. “It's not going to leave a bad impression if people see them, will it?”

Sora broke away from his argument with Riku in order to take Kairi’s hand and gently pry it away from her neck. “You’ll be okay, Kairi. Your makeup should cover those spots up pretty nicely.” 

“I never saw you as a biter…” 

“Don't try to change the subject, Riku. Would you like me to cook you eggs?”

“...yes. Scrambled, please. And toast.”

“...can I trust you to use a toaster without supervision?”

Riku jokingly punched him in the shoulder. “C'mon, Sora. At least give me a little credit.”

“ _Very_ little.” Sora sighed and started pulling out the tools and ingredients he needed. “Next thing I know I am going to turn around and see you trying to cook a salmon in a dishwasher. We're going to need to go grocery shopping before we come home today, or at least before Sunday. We probably only have enough food to last us through Saturday.”

Riku was eerily silent as Sora prattled on, and when Sora looked at him again he saw his older friend staring at the dishwasher, his face pale. Sora went white. “No, No, No! You did not! You did not do that!”

“What?” Riku gasped, startled out of his reverie. “No! I don't have anything in there! You just reminded me of something I overheard my dad saying that it's apparently possible.” 

“NOT IN MY KITCHEN IT'S NOT!”

Kairi grinned and looked at Naminé. “I guess Little Chef had a bigger impression on Sora than we thought.”

“Oh, he did,” Jiminy piped up from his spot on top of the cabinets. “It took awhile for Sora to get the hang of the spices and how to crack an egg _just_ right, but once he did get the hang of it, he wouldn’t stop until he had each recipe absolutely perfect.”

“You’re darn right, Jiminy!” Sora exclaimed, still glaring at Riku for his numerous culinary blunders. “And that’s exactly why _you_ are never setting another toe into this kitchen without me or Kairi paying _very_ close attention. You got that?”

“Why does Kairi get an exemption?” Riku asked, offended.

“Because I know she can bake.”

Riku cast his eyes skyward and shook his head a little. “Yes, chef,” he groused. “Can I at least use the toaster now?”

Naminé giggled. “This is a _great_ experiment that Master Yen Sid and King Mickey came up with,” she laughed. The others turned to look at her. “Forget finding the Master of Masters. Just living together is our real challenge, isn't it? Are we on Candid Camera?”

Sora and Riku looked at each other again while the girls giggled, and Sora’s expression became a little uncomfortable. “Hey, Riku, I’m--” 

“No, don't say it,” Riku interrupted him. “Because you're not. It's alright. You had the head chef of Scrooge's bistro teach you how to cook. I don't know what I'm doing except for when it comes to curry. Yeah, I'm annoyed, but I'll get over It, and eventually you'll trust that I can handle myself without a supervisor.”

Sora blinked. “Riku…”

“I'm a little bit mad at you too, don't get me wrong, but I'm mostly mad at myself for being embarrassed by my own incompetence.” Riku shrugged. “Like Naminé said, the real challenge isn't going to be fighting bad guys and finding the Master of Masters like we were instructed, it'll be living with you two lovebirds and Naminé for a year.”

The other four in the room (Jiminy included) smiled at the very mature way Riku handled being treated like a child in the kitchen, and Naminé said, “I think we'll be able to get through this, so long as nobody hangs the toilet paper the wrong way. That's when magic's getting used on you; and remember, I have the power to manipulate _all_ of your memories.”

“Note to self, do _not_ piss off Naminé,” Kairi teased, poking her “sister” in the arm.

* * *

  _Friday-4/1/20XX-Morning_

After a second, much more successful attempt at making breakfast, the group of five were on their way to Aoyama-Itchome by train, preparing to make good first impressions at their respective high schools.

“So guys,” Naminé spoke up, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “What kind of school do you think Shujin is? I know Kosei’s a kind of public school that specializes in fine arts, but everything I’ve heard about Shujin makes it sound so… _bland_ in comparison.”

“You had time to hear stuff about Shujin?” Sora asked, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head in a traditional ‘Sora’ pose. “I’m supposed to be going there, and I know nothing about it.”

“Honestly, Sora, didn’t you read the information King Mickey and Master Yen Sid gave us on Shujin Academy yesterday?” Kairi asked. 

“I was a bit busy flying the ship, Kairi. I’m not going to get into a crash because of distracted flying. Well, not _another_ crash, anyway.”

Riku stifled a laugh at the uncomfortable face Sora made. “I think we’ll have to hear that story sometime, Sora. But anyway, I managed to get in some reading about it.”

“It was Donald’s fault!” Sora protested. “But let me guess. Perfectly average in every way? Nothing exemplary or out of the ordinary?” 

“Every way except one, it seems,” Riku trailed off as he pulled the pamphlet concerning Shujin from his pocket. “I don’t think just any perfectly average high school has an Olympic gold medalist as a gym teacher.” 

“Olympus?” Sora asked, snatching the pamphlet from Riku and looking at it with surprising interest. “You mean like Herc? No way.”

“Not that kind of Olympus, you doofus,” Riku sighed tiredly. “The Olympic Games are a kind of worldwide sports competition held every four years. Tons of countries around the world are invited to take part, and this guy,” Riku pointed to the picture of the man in question. “Brought a gold medal back to Japan from one of them.”

“Lame,” Sora said, passing the pamphlet back. “If Hercules or Phil isn’t involved, then I’m not interested.”

“It must be a huge honor to have someone like him as part of the faculty,” Kairi observed as she too got in a look at his picture. He appeared middle-aged, late thirties to mid-forties at an estimate, his face was angular with a thick, pointed chin, coal black eyes, and a head of shaggy black hair. The name beneath the picture read: “Suguru Kamoshida”. “But it’s a bit of a downgrade, I have to admit. Going from a national sports hero to just another gym teacher in an otherwise unremarkable college prep school you could find anywhere in the world.”

“So, the school is academically average, and it really only has a notable volleyball team thanks to the guy coaching it?” Sora summarized. He nodded his head. “Guess we can just breeze through this with our heads down, huh?” 

“Sora,” Riku said shaking his head. “Shujin sounds _too_ ordinary. Obviously that means that it’s in reality anything but.” 

“So? Our old high school was objectively just as ordinary as Shujin sounds. Doesn’t mean anything crazy is going on there,” Sora argued. 

“But _we_ were students there, Sora,” Kairi giggled. “So clearly it wasn’t that ordinary anymore.”

Riku nodded in humorous assent before bringing up another point. “Maybe. But don’t you think it’s weird that this Kamoshida is the _only_ coach that’s mentioned in this?” Kairi skimmed through the pamphlet again.

“Yeah, that is odd,” she agreed. “You’d think even if the other sports clubs aren’t that exceptional, there’d at least be some mention of them or their coaches.”

Sora had since ceased his lackadaisical stance and was starting to pay attention. “You think something fishy is going on there?”

“I just don’t think it’s an accident that this guy receives such glowing praise and every other sports team is lucky to even get a passing mention.” Riku nodded. “I think that something about this doesn’t smell right.” 

“Are you sure, Riku?” Naminé asked. “It could just be marketing to try and really highlight and emphasize the volleyball team. If it’s their core strength and draw, it makes sense that they’d want to broadcast and embellish it, right?”

“Blitzball was the core strength of our high school, Naminé,” Sora pointed out. “And yeah, the faculty made sure to emphasize it, but it was never at the expense of the other teams. It doesn’t even sound like Shujin’s other sports teams even have a space to themselves for practice, much less a coach.”

_“Aoyama-itchome. This is Aoyama-itchome.”_

“Well, I guess we’ll find out,” Kairi sighed. The four of them exited the train and moved a short distance onto the platform. “Would you like to come with us and tour Shujin, Naminé, or are you going to head off to Kosei on your own?” 

“I think I’ll be fine,” Naminé said while gesturing to the rolled up map in her hand. “I’ve got the map of the district with me. Shujin should be just around the corner after you exit the station, so you guys should be just fine.”

Riku nodded his head in acceptance, though there was a worried look in his eyes. “Okay. You be careful though, you hear? We’ll see you in a few hours.”

Naminé rolled her eyes, but she smiled and nodded all the same. “I’ll be fine, Riku! Now you’ve got to hurry up or you’ll miss your appointment.”

“Right. We're off then,” Riku said, and the quartet split up at the Aoyama-itchome station for the first of what would be many times as they all made their ways to their two different schools.

There were not too many people easily identifiable as students of Shujin Academy walking the streets between the station and the school, which was to be expected. Almost everyone was still enjoying their one week of Spring Break between the end of the last term and the beginning of the new school year on Monday. The only ones who would have been coming in to school would be teachers and students who still had business even during their break to attend to.

As the (temporarily) reformed Destiny Trio stood before the gates of Shujin Academy, Riku looked at his two friends. “Remember, we stick to the script. Our parents work overseas and we've lived in numerous countries, most recently the U.K., but they've sent us back to Japan to go to school and study. No ad-libbing.”

Sora and Kairi snapped to attention and gave him a salute. “Yes, Master Riku,” Kairi agreed with a faint giggle. “We won't disappoint you.” Riku looked back and forth between them and chuckled.

“Did you two plan that?”

“Maaaaaaaybe…”

Riku couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his mouth and he shook his head at his two best friends. “Come on, you dorks,” he said, beckoning them forward with his hand. “Let’s go see what this place has in store for us.”

“Sure,” Kairi said. “So, by the way, why the United Kingdom?”

“Well we speak English, and I found out that that comes from England which is in the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, so the U.K.. Plus you like tea, so there.”

The silent (and in Sora’s totally biased opinion, adorable) pout that was directed at Riku was all the answer he needed.

* * *

 “I must admit, I was hesitant to accept your applications,” the principal of Shujin droned from behind his desk. He was a rather rotund individual, wearing a decidedly ill-fitting yellow-gold suit that did his portly frame very little favors. His chubby fingers were folded on top of his desk as he analyzed the three transfer students in his office. His massive, bald chrome dome nearly reflected the sunlight emanating from the window behind him, and would’ve blinded the Destiny Trio had they not faced even worse bright lights in the past. Though the nameplate on his desk introduced him simply as “Principal”, the secretary downstairs named him as “Kobayakawa” when she informed the group that he would now see them.

“But,” he continued. “The paperwork appears legitimate, and the school could benefit greatly with students from such prestigious families attending for a term.” He continued to babble on about all the “good” and “positive press” that their enrollment could bring Shujin, and by implication, himself, but the group of three had since tuned him out, instead focusing on the _very peculiar_ feeling of deja vu assaulting their senses.

“We already have your student IDs and transit passes ready for you,” Kobayakawa continued to say when they finally managed to partially shake off the eerie feeling creeping up their spines. “We noticed that since you were living in Roppongi, we went ahead and arranged that they would cover fare on the Oedo Line to and from school as well as the normal Ginza and Den-en-toshi Lines. Head to the Faculty Office and your homeroom teachers, Kawakami-sensei and Yagi-sensei, will introduce themselves to you and provide you with them as well as your handbooks.”

The trio bowed. “Thank you very much, sir,” they chorused.

“No, thank _you_ , Hikari-san, Ushida-san, and Miyano-san. Welcome to Shujin.”

The trio turned on their heels and strode out of the office.

Sora let out a sigh once they were out of immediate earshot. “I don’t know about you guys, but I was near to sweating bullets in there,” he said, wiping away the sweat gathering at his brow with the back of his hand.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Riku said. “That was freaky.”

“I know I felt something weird,” Kairi said, “like a nagging feeling in the back of my head, but you two were really weirded out in there.”

“Oh yeah, I don't think you really dealt with him much, Kairi,” Riku said, “and for that you should be thankful. The principal in there sounded just like Ansem; like Xehanort's Heartless.”

Kairi stiffened at the mention of the name, a visible wince running through her visage as sweat suddenly beaded on her forehead, and Sora was quick to wrap his arm around her. It took a moment and Sora gently rubbed her side, but she relaxed under the soothing motions of his hand. “I'm okay,” she assured them after a moment. “I'm okay. So that's why I was uneasy, then.”

“All in the past now,” Sora comforted her. “None of them can hurt us again. C'mon. Let's find the faculty office and get our IDs and passes.” 

“It's right there,” Riku said, pointing to a sign just across the hall, barely fifteen feet away from them.

“Oh… well that was easy,” Kairi said, taking point and marching straight to the door. Sora and Riku exchanged knowing looks. Despite what Kairi said, she wasn't one hundred percent, and neither could blame her for it, but they would indulge her strong front in front of them for her own sake. It was certainly much better than months ago, where any reminder of the horrors that had happened would cause her to seize up and hyperventilate into a panic attack.

Riku could attest that the time between Kairi's return to the Islands and their saving Sora from the Abyss (not that Sora had much in the way of memories of that time) were some of the worst of his life. It was only when Sora was back among them that either of them had been able to heal. 

He placed his hand on Kairi's shoulder as she stood in front of the door to the faculty office and smiled gently down at her. She nodded at him and opened the door.

“Welcome transfer students!” 

As Principal Kobayakawa had said, there were two teachers waiting for them at their respective desks. It was the male teacher that had spoken up, standing up from his seat with arms extended at his sides in greeting. He was a rather lanky fellow, wearing a plain white shirt and green cargo pants that almost seemed to hang off his skeletal frame. But despite the fact that it looked like a stiff breeze might blow him over, he stood with an energy that belied his form and fitted his wild blonde hair, blue eyes shining in anticipation. 

The second teacher was comparatively less enthusiastic as she sighed and rose from her chair and faced the trio. “So, you're the overseas students are you?”

“Uh, yes,” Sora answered awkwardly as they entered the room, a little surprised by the differences in intensity between the two teachers. “I'm Sora Hikari.”

“Kairi Ushida.”

“Riku Miyano.”

Each of them made a polite short bow as they introduced themselves. 

“Welcome Hikari-shonen, Ushida-shojo, and Miyano-shonen,” the male teacher greeted enthusiastically as he came around the desks to stand in front of them. He really looked like a stiff breeze would send him toppling over, with sunken eye sockets and scrawny, emaciated limbs. Despite that, the passion in his eyes was real and lively. “I'm Toshinori Yagi, the homeroom teacher of class 3-A. Miyano-shonen, you'll be joining my class.” He held out his hand and offered it to Riku. “May we have a good year together.”

Riku took the offered hand with a firm grip as the female teacher moved to face Sora and Kairi. Though she appeared healthier than her male coworker, there was a profound exhaustion surrounding her, as if she was in danger of falling asleep on her feet at any moment. “I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Hikari-san, Ushida-san, you'll both be in class 2-D with me.” She slowly extended her hand towards them, and Sora and Kairi each shook it in turn.

“We look forward to being in your care, Kawakami-sensei,” Kairi said as she shook her new homeroom teacher's hand.

“Well,” Yagi said, putting his hands on his hips and looking at his coworker. “I suppose we'd better give you three your student handbooks, IDs, and transit passes, huh.”

“Be sure to read the school rules,” Kawakami warned them in a tired voice while rubbing the back of her head. “Violations will result in disciplinary measures up to and including expulsion; so don't give us any unnecessary trouble, okay?”

“Understood, ma’am.” Sora replied.

“Well, you three look like good kids, so I don’t think there’s much chance of trouble from you,” Yagi said as he began passing the trio their student handbooks.

“You think everyone looks like a good kid,” Kawakami chastised him. Yagi chuckled.

“Because everyone is at first,” he answered her, “and if they struggle or stray, it's our duty as their teachers to help them and guide our students towards the right path so that they can grow up to become fine upstanding citizens who can benefit the people around them and society as a whole.”

Kawakami placed her hand to her forehead and sighed. “Honestly, I have trouble dealing with you when you talk with so much idealism like that. It's like you're trying to raise a class of heroes; it's annoying.”

Sora and Kairi gave Riku envious looks as Yagi laughed. “Lucky,” Kairi whispered.

“I would suggest you take a tour of the school grounds while you're here,” Kawakami told them. 

“Hey that's a great idea,” Yagi said. “Follow me. This old man will show you around.” 

Kawakami looked startled at his proposal. “Y-Yagi-sensei! We still have work to do!”

“Don't sweat it,” he replied. “Ensuring that our students are prepared for their first day in a brand new school is essential. As educators we need to go beyond. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. Well, Miyano-shonen, Hikari-shonen, Ushida-shojo, let's go check out Shujin.”

* * *

  _Friday-4/1/20XX-Midday_

No matter how drab a building may be, the right person can make it’s history sound and feel like one of the most interesting things in the world.

Luckily for the Destiny Trio, Toshinori Yagi was one of those people.

Though the hallways, classrooms, and even the library of Shujin Academy were less than impressive, the energy with which he described both them and the people responsible for them was contagious; and it only heightened Sora and Kairi’s jealousy that they’d be stuck with an utterly uninspiring teacher while Riku managed to find this diamond in the rough. He had charm and charisma that Sadayo Kawakami was completely lacking. He effortlessly guided them through the school's three floors and buildings, showing them the places of importance throughout the school and introducing them to faculty and students who, even in spring break, were coming in to work.

In the Student Council room was the President, Makoto Niijima, who cordially welcomed them to Shujin with a handshake and a smile before returning to her paperwork. 

“Niijima-shojo’s a very hard worker,” Yagi explained as the group continued the tour, “She’s made valedictorian both her previous years, and at the rate she’s going, she’ll likely have her choice of any college she wants.” The pride in his voice diminished somewhat. “But sometimes, I think she works a little too hard.”

“What do you mean, sensei?” Riku asked. 

“It's Friday of your spring break,” his teacher replied. “You only have today, Saturday, and Sunday left to enjoy your free time, and yet here she is, nose to the grindstone. A good work ethic is admirable, but working yourself ragged doesn't help anyone in the long run.”

“Have you tried telling her this?” Sora inquired, concern seeping into his tone.

“Of course I have,” Yagi nodded, “but she’s never really listened to me on that. She won’t tell me very much, but I think she’s under a lot of pressure from her family to succeed academically. I’m sure they only want what’s best for her, but in my experience as a teacher, wanting what’s best doesn’t always translate accurately into _knowing_ what’s best.” He placed his hand on Riku's shoulder. “She's also in class 3-A, so try to get along with her not just because she's your student council president, but as a classmate too, okay?” 

“Yes, sir.” Riku answered.

“Thank you,” his sensei said, patting his shoulder before turning back around. “Well, there’s really only one place left to go now. Follow me and I’ll show you the Sports building.”

The three new students nodded and followed the teacher along down the path towards the school's sports building. “We're a pretty inner city school, as you can tell,” Yagi continued, “So unlike some other schools that were built further out on larger plots of land, we don't have an athletic field or baseball diamond, so basically all of our P.E. takes place in this building over here or in the courtyard. It's got a larger gymnasium where we hold assemblies and school rallies and other events, and a number of smaller gyms that are mostly clubrooms for our martial clubs and for practices for our sports teams. The kendo and naginata club even uses one of the rooms as their dojo.”

“Shujin has a kendo club?” Kairi asked. Yagi nodded his head.

“Yeah. We do. Why, you interested Ushida-shojo?”

Kairi shook her head. “Not really. I just would never have guessed, based on what the brochure about the school says. All it focuses on is the volleyball team.”

Their tour guide sighed. “Yeah, about that…”

“Wow, Toshinori! Good morning!”

The four turned to look at where the voice was coming from, and jogging up behind them was a tall man with an athletic build, curly black hair, and a square jaw. Sora, Kairi, and Riku recognized him immediately from the picture in the brochure, and Yagi confirmed it as he approached them. “Suguru! What are you doing here at work today?”

“Just getting in a bit of a workout before the new semester,” Suguru Kamoshida answered. “Gotta keep the volleyball team in shape if they’re going to make nationals.” His black eyes swept over Sora, Kairi, and Riku. “Who are these?”

“New transfer students from overseas,” Yagi answered. “Their families are currently living in England, but they’ve sent them home to finish their studies in Japan. Kids, this is Suguru Kamoshida, he’s a P.E. teacher and our school’s volleyball coach.”

“Really?” Kamoshida asked, eyes quickly glancing over them before settling on Riku. As he was much taller than Sora or Kairi, and visibly athletic through his uniform, he clearly piqued Kamoshida’s interest at the moment. “Hey, if you ever want to join the volleyball team, come by the gym on Monday.” He looked at Yagi. “Anyway, I’m going to get back to practice. I’ll see you all later. Enjoy your time at Shujin.” With a quick wave, the coach jogged away towards the gym.

The trio watched him head towards the gym for several seconds before Sora felt Kairi poking him in the arm. He glanced at her and she pointed. Sora followed her finger and saw with some surprise that Yagi had his arms tensed at his sides, his hands curled into tight fists. “Yagi-sensei?”

“Huh?” he said, looking back at the three youths, and suddenly all the tension in his body was gone. He smiled and placed his hand on the back of his head, rubbing it bashfully. Yagi chuckled. “Sorry. Looks like we won’t be able to check out the gym today. Kamoshida gets pretty intense in his practices; and since he’s a former Olympian he doesn’t want people watching who’ll try to steal his techniques.”

“Yeah, we heard about that in the brochure,” Riku recalled. “Something about bringing a gold medal home to Japan from the Olympics?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Yagi said. “He stood on top of the podium and won himself and his team a gold medal a few years back.” He turned back around and glimpsed Kamoshida’s retreating back as the volleyball coach entered the gymnasium. “He stayed on with the Japanese National Team for a while, and they even took silver in the Volleyball Men’s World Championship two years after their Olympic win, but as each of them has grown older, they haven’t been able to really keep up with the sport, or so I think. So, Kamoshida’s come back to his old school to coach Shujin into being national champions for the past couple of years. Let me tell you, Principal Kobayakawa was more than pleased to have a famous alumnus like Kamoshida return.”

Their teacher shook his head. “Ah, enough about that.” He placed his hands in his pockets and turned to face the Destiny Trio. “So, you think you newbies have gotten the lay of the land?”

The trio nodded their heads. “Yeah, I think we'll be able to find our way around,” Riku said. “Thank you very much, Yagi-sensei.”

“Eh, it was no big deal,” Yagi replied with a smile and a thumbs-up. “Make sure you read through that student handbook like Kawakami-san told you to, and I'll see you at school on Monday. Now you kids go and enjoy the rest of your break.”

* * *

  _Friday-4/1/20XX-Afternoon_

After their forays to their schools, the Destiny Quartet reconvened in a diner in Roppongi in the first floor of the Mori Tower across from their residence tower for lunch and to create a plan of attack for their mission. A few pieces of paper that Naminé had purchased were spread out on the table apart from their plates of food, with only a couple of sauce stains from minor splatter decorating them.

“I don't know,” Kairi said, looking at one of the pages. “Doesn't this look like Sora is getting cooking duty too often?”

“Well, he _is_ the only one of us who has worked in a restaurant,” Naminé said. “And, frankly, he's the best chef amongst us.”

“I know, but Sora's also had a lot more experience than either you or me in the Keyblade business,” Kairi argued. “If they let him retake the Mark of Mastery he'd be recognized as one for sure, no problem. If he's too busy cooking dinner after school and we run into trouble…”

“You need to have more confidence in yourself, Kairi,” Riku told her. “You've grown strong.”

She shook her head. “No, it's not like I don't think I can handle myself. I'm just thinking worst-case scenario the Master of Masters is hostile. Having back-up is a comfort.”

“Well, _someone_ has to cook,” Sora said. “It's not like we can just eat out every night. That'd take even more time. Are you sure we should even try going out on the town and searching before supper everyday? We could always leave that until night after we eat.”

“But if we do that, where would we find time for studying?” Kairi asked.

“Are we really going to be here _that_ long?” Sora asked. He sipped the straw of his strawberry milkshake. “I know that the King said it would take a while and they organized all this for us, but will we really be here for a long enough time to worry about exams and homework?”

“Well, how long do your adventures in other worlds normally take?” Naminé asked.

Sora pounded his chest with a proud look. “The longest time it's taken me to get involved in something big that ends up dealing with Heartless, Nobodies, Maleficent, or Princesses is ten minutes.”

“So since it's already been over a day now, wouldn't you say this has already substantially exceeded your expectations from experience?” Riku pointed out.

Sora deflated. “I guess you've got me there. Taking that into account, how _are_ we going to work around a student life?”

The four of them sat around the table, silently puzzling over it for a number of seconds, before Naminé spoke. “Well, I think this is really the best we can come up with right now,” she said. “We all don't really know how our days are going to be. But if we think worst-case scenario, if the Master turns out to be hostile and we don't think we can handle it, we run. We then come back with the full group, or, if we still don't think we can handle him with just the four of us, we call for Master Aqua's group and Roxas’ group to come here and give us a hand.”

“That would make me feel better, for sure.” Kairi looked at each of them. “Nobody is dying this time, alright? All four of us are heading home together, got it?” They nodded their heads.

“Good. I'm looking forward to eating curry once a week,” Naminé stated, glancing at Riku.

“I’ll be sure not to disappoint you,” Riku said, smirking in her direction.

“So Naminé,” Sora changed the subject, “we’ve told you about Shujin. How was Kosei?”

Naminé took a deep breath to compose her thoughts before speaking up again. “Well, if Shujin is very spartan and generic when it comes to design and architecture, you could say that Kosei is almost the exact opposite,” she began. “It has a lot of… _color_ to it, if I were to put it politely.”

“No offense, but aren’t the majority of serious artists kinda… different?” Kairi interjected.

“None taken, sis,” Naminé assuaged with a smile. “But that could be the case, I just haven’t met enough students to know for sure.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Actually, there is this one second-year student I met during the tour that practically defines the whole ‘starving artist’ stereotype, from what little I saw of him.” 

“What makes you say that?” Riku asked, leaning in closer.

“He's thin and a bit gaunt, like a beanpole,” Naminé answered.

“Just because he’s a bit skinny doesn’t mean he’s really ‘starving’,” Kairi pointed out. “Sora was a beanpole a few years ago, but he never really went hungry.”

“I was _not_ a beanpole,” Sora refuted, playfully giving Kairi an incredulous look.

“You’re right, you weren’t a beanpole, Sora,” Riku joined in on the teasing. “But you _were_ a midget.” Sora shot him an annoyed look but held his tongue. Any attempt to deny that one was going to have him falling flat on his face, considering that Riku was still nearly a head taller than him.

They engaged in this sort of lighthearted small talk until the bill came and they left the diner.

“So where is this grocery store you were telling us about, Naminé?” Kairi asked as they stepped out into the bustling Tokyo streets.

“Well, according to the map,” she began as she pointed to the relevant location on said map, “there should be a really good one on Shibuya’s Main Street. More importantly, it isn’t supposed to be pricey like the ones here in Roppongi.”

“Good to hear,” Sora said. “I still don't know how far 250,000 yen is going to take us, so anything cheap will be better.”

“Let’s recap what it is we need,” Riku interjected, counting down the list with his fingers. “Fresh ice, couple bags of flour, assorted vegetables, fruits, meats, sauces, and spices for Sora’s gourmet recipes, a couple gallons of milk and orange juice, other dairy products to make breakfast, and what else?”

“Bread,” Kairi said. “We need bread and other baked goods, unless we want to bake our own bread. Probably rice and pasta too.”

“Other non-food items,” Naminé added, “like dish soap, laundry detergent, fabric softener, and dryer sheets.” 

“Sounds like this is gonna have to be a group effort getting everything we need at once,” Sora pointed out, his hand scratching behind his head in an attempt to keep up with the list. “No way would just one of us be able to do this by themselves.”

Naminé clapped her hands together. “Let’s all go together then,” she said excitedly.

“Should we go in our uniforms or go back to the apartment to change?” Riku asked.

“Eh, let’s just go now,” Sora said, folding his hands behind his head. “If we do it now while it's on our minds then we don't need to do it later. And if we do it now then we have whatever we may need for later.”

“That's a smart idea, Sora,” Kairi agreed.

“That, and since I am on cooking duty for tonight anyway, I want to make _pâtes aux champignons et lardons_ alongside a nice steak,” Sora added.

“Ooh, that sounds good,” Kairi groaned. “I have no idea what you just said, but the way you said it sounds delicious.” Naminé giggled at the expression on Kairi’s face.

“He does sound delicious, doesn’t he?” she inquired playfully.

“Yes he—” Kairi blinked. “Wait! No! I meant the food sounds delicious, the food! Not Sora.” Naminé and Riku laughed heartily while Sora bashfully looked away. 

“I mean, it’s just pasta with mushrooms and bacon,” he mumbled, “but… if you’d prefer me to say it in French I can…” Caught and flustered, Kairi made some cute sounds of consternation and raced ahead of them in the direction of the train station.

“Who knew having a sister could be this fun?” Naminé said with a bright smile. Riku grinned while looking down at her and extended his fist, to which Naminé responded by proudly bumping it. With that, their alliance was set in stone, allies in teasing and tormenting the lovebird couple they were forced to be roommates with.

Sora saw it, the formation of the “Pact to Make Sora’s and Kairi’s Lives a Living Hell”, and rolled his eyes. He could see how it was, but he also wasn’t going to take this just lying down either. “You know, you two have been awfully friendly for a while now,” he noted, walking a bit quicker to catch up to his girlfriend.

“Yeah, and?” Riku asked, purposefully ignoring what Sora was implying. Sora glanced back while continuing to slowly accelerate.

“Nothing, just stating an observation,” he replied. “I wonder, though, who is going to ask who out first?” Just as he was finishing his sentence he burst into a sprint, catching both Riku and Naminé off-guard both with his question and his sudden movement.

Riku couldn’t help but smirk after regaining control of his face. “Well what do you know? He can actually dish it out too.”

* * *

 The supermarket in Shibuya lived up to its name, as far as Sora was concerned. On the Islands they were used to smaller markets mostly dominated by fishmongers, along with the odd Farmer’s Market from further inland. But as he looked upon rows and rows of shelves proudly exhibiting the massive variety of goods on offer, Sora knew that no market back home could ever hope to compete with a place like this when it came to shear scope and scale.

It did have one major drawback though. Sora could barely find _anything_ in this veritable jungle.

Yes, there were signs above each of the aisles, identifying the general goods that would be found in each one, but that didn’t help him all that much since he was entirely unfamiliar with the layout of the store.

“Man, I’m glad we decided to split up to search this place,” he told Kairi as they browsed through the frozen meats section of the market. “I hope Riku and Naminé are having better luck than us right now.”

“Well, they _are_ the ones tackling the milk and orange juice,” she replied. “Seriously, how hard could it possibly be to find milk and orange juice?”

* * *

 “Hey are we getting frozen orange juice from concentrate, or liquid orange juice from a carton?” Riku asked. 

“Don’t know.” Naminé replied. “What about milk? Was it 2% or zero fat?” 

“Well I drink 2% milk,” Riku said. “And I refuse to get skim milk. It tastes gross.”

“And I drink 2% myself, but what about Sora and Kairi? Do you know what they drink?”

“No. Think we should text them?” Riku asked.

“That would be the kind thing to do,” Naminé said. She smiled mischievously. “However, a full fifty-percent of the apartment, at least, drinks 2%, so I think they’d forgive us if we just went ahead and got that.”

Riku chuckled and shook his head. “You know they’re gonna find some way to get payback on us eventually, right? Maybe even sooner.”

“That’s definitely possible,” Naminé mused as she went ahead and grabbed a few more 2% milk gallons, “but eventually isn’t the here and now, is it?”

“Are you doing this because of that parting shot of Sora’s back in Roppongi?” Riku asked, folding his arms and glancing away.

The blonde tilted her head innocently. “Maaaaybe…”

* * *

 Sora shook his head, “Yeah, I think they’ll be okay.”

“Of course they will,” his girlfriend replied, before looking in a different direction and spotting something and getting his attention again. “Oh! I see the bakery over there! How about I head over there real quick to get the bread and pastries?”

“Just don’t get too many cupcakes and danishes,” Sora agreed. “You trust me with picking out the meat?”

“You’re the chef. You know what you can cook. Go ahead.”

With that, Kairi turned and walked towards the bakery and Sora returned his attention to the meats in front of him. “Alright then. Well, for tonight anyway I need bacon and steak. T-bone is a little extravagant for what I’m planning. Filet mignon, maybe? Oh! They’re on sale too. That’s it then, beef tenderloin. I can do a lot of things with this.”

But to Sora’s frustration, the beef tenderloin was on one of the higher shelves in the refrigeration unit, and he was just a little too short to reach it.

“Seriously?” He complained as he reached up to grab it unsuccessfully. “Why is the best stuff always _just_ out of reach? Dammit, I’m seventeen already and I’m still five-two! In theory I should still have room to grow taller, right? I’ve got two or three more years, right? Right?”

After another moment, he gave up reaching and began to think up a different approach. “What can I do to get that beef?” Sora muttered to himself. “I could use my Keyblade, but then there are all these witnesses. I could jump up and get it, but then that could really make a mess. I don’t want to call Riku over. That’d be so embarrassing.” He sighed and put his face in his hands. “What to do, what to do, what to do?”

“Ya know, I could get that for you.” A voice spoke up to Sora’s left. He lifted his head out of his hands to get a look at the speaker.

He was a teenager like Sora, brown eyes peeking out under a head of bleached blonde hair, a noticeable widow’s peak extending out the top. He was wearing a tacky purple and red hoodie over a black shirt with an emoji face wearing shades emblazoned on it. Completing the mix-matched ensemble was a pair of black sweat trousers with gray stripes, and a pair of yellow and white sneaker shoes.

Sora wasn’t gonna lie, this guy kinda looked like a punk delinquent. It didn’t hurt that he was also roughly half a foot taller than Sora. Still, this guy had offered his help. The islander figured it was only polite to hear him out.

“Um, thank you,” Sora said. “It’s those two packages of four right there.”

“Those two, huh? Sure,” the stranger in the hoodie said as he reached over and grabbed them. “Wow. These look pretty tasty. Shopping for dinner, huh? Well, you be sure to let your parents know that your nice senpai Ryuji Sakamoto helped you out.”

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Senpai? Oh, the uniform,” he straightened the Shujin blazer he still had on, then looked back up at Ryuji as another question came to him. “Wait. You mean you go to Shujin Academy too?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Ryuji said. “You know it’s bad manners not to introduce yourself.”

Flustered, Sora scrambled to put together an answer. “Sorry! My name is, um, Sora Hikari.” 

Ryuji sighed while plopping the two containers of meat into Sora’s basket. “Jeez. You first years. So excited to get into high school that you’re wearing your uniform on a Friday in Spring Break.”

Previous embarrassment forgotten, Sora straightened up, mildly peeved at the misinterpretation. “I’m _not_ a first year. I’m a second year student, see?” Sora pointed at the number 2 on his lapel as proof.

The bleached blonde teenager squinted to get a good look before his eyes widened in shock. “For real?! Oh man, I’m sorry about that. It’s just that you’re so…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m a shorty,” Sora rolled his eyes, unimpressed at the belated deduction. “And for the record, I’m only in uniform because I just got done registering as a student at Shujin.”

“Registering? Oh, so you’re a transfer student, huh? I guess that’s why I don’t recognize you. I’m also a second year at Shujin.” He placed his hands in his pockets and turned away. “Well, see you around Hikari-san. Maybe we’ll be in the same class.”

“Yeah, see you Sakamoto-san,” Sora replied as Ryuji began walking away. “You know,” he mused to himself, “for a guy that dresses like a delinquent, he seems like a pretty nice guy.”

“Who sounds like a pretty nice guy?” Kairi asked him from behind, basket filled with the bread and danishes she had picked up from the bakery. “Did you make a new friend while I was away?” 

“Not really,” Sora answered. “More of an acquaintance with another Shujin student who helped me to get these down, because I’m short.” He looked over what Kairi had brought over. “You did get cupcakes after all.”

“Well you said cupcakes earlier, and they looked so good that I felt we should get something a little celebratory for dessert tonight, and Naminé still didn’t get to celebrate your birthday with us so…” 

Sora pecked her on the lips to stop her rambling. “Don’t worry about it. It’s sweet. They look yummy. So do the danishes. I’m going to have one of these with breakfast tomorrow.” Kairi blushed and nuzzled up next to him. 

“Aw, thanks pumpkin,” she said quietly, wrapping her arm around his. 

Sora blushed at the pet-name, but only wrapped his own arm around her in turn. “You’re welcome, Iri.” 

* * *

 Riku narrowed his eyes when looking at the basket that Sora and Kairi had filled with goods, specifically the top two items that covered everything. “What’s this? Do we really need that much?”

“They were having a two-for one sale,” Sora said. “I know forty-eight rolls is a bit much, but think of it this way, we certainly aren’t going to need to go shopping for more for a while.”

Naminé curled her fingers together apprehensively. “Yeah, it is a lot of toilet paper but, we have to take two trains home, and it’s getting close to rush hour. The subway’s going to be packed. Do you think we’ll be able to carry all these groceries like this?”

“But you were the one who recommended we go to a cheap supermarket in Shibuya rather than the place close to our apartment,” Kairi pointed out. “And it’s not like we’re wearing the magic clothes from the fairies that can hold practically anything in the pockets.”

“Guess I can’t back out of that idea now,” Naminé conceded. “Still…”

“Why don't we put the staples like bread, flour, and rice back?” Riku suggested. “We should be able to get those at basically the same price wherever we go, and those are purchased in bulk in most places anyway.” 

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Sora agreed. He peered into the shopping basket Riku and Naminé had been filling and narrowed his eyes. “You guys got 2% milk,” he muttered.

“Yeah, something wrong with that?” Riku asked.

“Not exactly, but my mom buys whole milk, so it’s what I’m used to,” he mumbled. 

“Aw, 2%,” Kairi moaned. “I drink skim. It has fewer calories.” 

“The last thing a Keyblade Wielder like you needs to worry about is calories, Kairi,” Naminé chastised her. “You need energy to power your body to fight bad guys.”

“Well, for whatever reason, the gourmet recipes I cooked up with Little Chef were serious lifesavers for me, Donald, and Goofy,” Sora interjected. “If we ever need a big pick me up while we’re here, and honestly we probably will, a few of those kinds of meals will have us covered.”

“But, you said that those were full five-course meals,” Kairi remembered.

“Yeah, but spin a little magic in, and they can give some nice boosts that last for a couple of days,” Sora told her.

“Do you think there is a way that they can help us study better?” Naminé queried.

Sora was at a bit of a loss and scratched his head. “I mean, probably? All I know is that they did help us with our stamina and stuff, so I bet we can figure out _some_ way of helping us concentrate and study.”

“Isn't this a little off-topic?” Riku interjected. “Let's go put some of this stuff back, checkout, get back to Roppongi, and pick up whatever else we need from our local supermarket.” Nodding in agreement, the four of them emptied their baskets of all that could be acquired later, and proceeded to put them back.

Day 2 in Tokyo was turning out to be just as irrelevant to their overall mission as day 1 had been.

* * *

  _Friday-4/1/20XX-Night_

The wait was proving to be agonizing.

Even if Kairi had gone into the Master Bedroom’s bathroom barely five minutes ago, to Sora it felt like five hours. He and Kairi had officially been dating since his return to the Islands after Kairi and the others had managed to rescue him from the Abyss after his abuse of the Power of Waking, but his memories of what had happened during that time were so hazy as to be non-existent. Regardless, in all the time since their relationship had become official, this was a moment he had been anticipating in the dark, hormonal recesses of his mind where feelings of lust waged war with feelings of love.

Did he love Kairi? That much was obvious to anyone who knew them. He was as smitten with her as one struck by an arrow of Cupid. He had given his own life to save hers not once but twice. While some might say that Sora was the kind of man who would do that for any of his friends, that theory had (thankfully) yet to be tested. Besides, Kairi had always possessed a very special place in his heart of hearts, and it was decidedly going to remain that way now and forever. Additionally, Kairi had also saved his life on multiple occasions, and she was the one who had taken the initiative to share a paopu fruit together with him. His knowledge of her love for him was secure.

So why did he remain apprehensive of seeing her (partially) naked? Did he _want_ to see her that way? The answer to that question was also a “yes”. However, once he had, how would their relationship change? By all accounts, these emotions and wants were a perfectly natural part of falling in love, but it didn’t stop Sora from perceiving it as a slippery slope. Once that first step is taken, there’s no telling where it might take you.

“Sora! You can come in now!”

Guess it was time to find out.

“Okay, I'm coming in!”

Sora turned the handle from where he had been standing in the washroom and stepped into the bathroom. It was a remarkable room by his standards. In front of him across from the door was a spacious pure white porcelain tub, definitely sized enough for a person of his stature to have plenty of room, and it could probably fit two people of his size. The tile flooring was heated beneath his feet, and slightly angled towards a drain in the right hand side where a couple of hand-held shower heads rested. There were a couple of stools placed in front of the hand-held shower heads, and upon one of them Kairi was sitting, looking over at him and smiling.

As soon as Sora entered, a blush flooded her cheeks, and Sora stared at her for a moment before giving a groan. “You damn sexy tease, Kairi.” 

She let out a small giggle before standing up and twirling around. “Not quite what you were expecting?” 

Trying to scowl but failing, Sora took a step back, reached over to a rack in the washroom, and grabbed a thin white towel that he wrapped around his waist. “Not in the slightest,” he said, covering himself while shaking his head at Kairi, who was dressed in a pink bikini patterned with a few white hearts. “That’s just not fair, Kairi.”

“All’s fair in love and war,” she replied with a giggle, though her eyes were still trained south of his waist on what was no longer within her sight. “Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying every moment of this anyway.” 

Sora sighed as he re-entered the bathroom and closed the translucent glass door behind him. “I guess a bikini is _almost_ as good as what I was hoping for.” 

Kairi smirked at him as he approached her. “When did you become lewd?” Sora gasped.

“When you started teasing me with your body!”

Kairi giggled at his exasperated gasp at her flirting as her hands wrapped around his shoulders. “Well, you play your cards just right, and… maybe.” Sora rolled his eyes.

“So how am I supposed to wash this gorgeous back of yours with that string in the way?”

“You’re a smart boy. You’ll find a way.” She turned around and sat back down on the stool. Kairi handed Sora the shower nozzle that was already issuing its streams of warm water, and he took note of the nearby cloth and bottle of vanilla and lavender-scented body wash. Kneeling on the heated floor behind her, Sora took careful note of her body. Her skin was already glistening from the water she’d splashed on while testing the water temperature, and her wet red hair in its bob cut was sticking to her neck. Most of the young woman’s skin was free and clear of the patches of acne that were prone to form in adolescence,  but in its absence there was instead a noticeable white line five millimetres thick that ran from the middle of her right shoulder down to just below her waist on the left side of her hip.

It was not the first time Sora had seen this scar: this tangible sign of the human cost of the Keyblade War they had fought. Compared to the scar over his own heart where he’d plunged the Keyblade of Heart in order to free Kairi’s, Kairi had hidden this permanent reminder of her death at Master Xehanort’s hands from Sora for months; and she had treated it like a badge of shame opposed to a mark of honour. 

But just as Sora couldn’t bear to keep anything from her, the same was true of Kairi, and eventually she came forward about the scar. He didn’t know what Kairi had expected he’d do, if she’d been expecting anything, as she’d sat on the bed in her room with her back bared to him, vaguely trembling all the while, but it probably wasn’t Sora tossing his own shirt off and embracing her from behind, ensuring that his own scar touched hers. At the sign of what he could consider his own failure of his promise to keep her safe, just as she considered it a failure of her training and abilities as Guardian of Light, Sora wept in sympathy and anguish as their scars touched before he began to pepper her back with kisses. He planted his lips along every inch of that scar on the first night he saw it, and told her as much as he told himself that this wound was not their fault, but was Master Xehanort's alone.

Now as Sora looked at that scar again, his heart swelled as he was struck by a very different emotion to that which he had initially felt when he had first beheld it. There was pride in his beating heart. Pride for his girlfriend’s courage rather than grief at their suffering. Looking back at that time, it would have taken a tremendous amount of courage for a fifteen year-old girl who had once been kidnapped by the Organization to pick up a blade and face danger together with him, and it had taken more courage than Sora could imagine for her to show him a piece of her that she had been living in shame of.

As he lathered up body wash on the cloth while he knelt behind her, months after the original reveal, Sora did not dwell too much on the mark on Kairi’s back. It was a part of her, and she was beautiful in his eyes. By extension of that logic, the imperfection of her scar was also a thing of beauty that he loved. He pressed the cloth to her skin and began to wash her back in circular motions, listening with a grin as Kairi softly cooed to his ministrations.

“So does this make up for this morning?” Kairi asked him in between her coos and sighs. 

Sora’s grin turned cheeky as he leaned in to her ear and whispered huskily, “Yes it does. By leaps and bounds, it does.” The whisper was punctuated by a slow, gentle kiss on the back of Kairi’s neck, causing her to gasp in pleasure and nearly melt into his chest.

“Sora!” She whined playfully. “You know I’m sensitive there!”

“Of course I do,” he replied, his free hand tracing up Kairi’s side till it reached her wet strands of hair. “But don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy every second of that kiss, Iri.” After spending several seconds just stroking the wet cranberry tresses, Sora parted Kairi’s hair to one side and laid another kiss on the opposite side of her neck.

A mewl of delight slipped past his lover’s lips at the feeling of his lips on the back of her neck, and Sora picked up the shower nozzle to rinse off the foamy suds he’d been continuously lathering on her upper back above and around the ties of her bikini top. Tiny rapids of foamy white water ran down her back as the wash came off, and the scent he’d planted on her lingered in his nostrils. With this area of the back clear, Sora dove in again, this time planting a kiss at the beginning of that wonderful white line on her right shoulder. 

Kairi’s breath hitched in her throat at the sudden contact, her body freezing up under the continuous spray of the shower nozzle still held lightly in Sora's left hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Sora staring at her questioningly, silently asking her permission to continue.

The beautiful smile returned to her face as she nodded at her boyfriend. “Go ahead, Sora,” she whispered.

Her permission given, Sora put down the nozzle and returned to kissing the white line crossing Kairi’s back, each kiss lingering for several seconds while his hands slowly caressed her arms and waist as he traveled downwards.

“It still hurts sometimes,” Kairi said quietly, “and it flared up this morning when Riku mentioned Xehanort's Heartless, but you always know how to make it feel better, Sora.”

“Shh…” Sora softly exhaled through his teeth, reaching where it dipped into the small of her back. “We're all alright now. We both are.” Kairi sighed and nodded at the return of the feeling of his lips gently pressing against her skin, and shuddered a little as she repressed giggles from him having reached a ticklish spot. 

When he reached where the scar vanished beneath the waistline and fabric of her bikini bottom, right near where it ended at the top left edge of her bum, Kairi groaned into the steamy air of the room, “How many times are you going to have me fall for you?”

“I don't know,” replied the young man who had this effect on her, “I just know that I want to keep falling in love with you, day after day after day for the rest of my life.”

It was way too smooth a line for a goof like Sora, but it was an arrow of his pure feelings that shot straight from his heart into hers. Kairi flushed as her heart pounded in her breast, and she surprised Sora by turning around on the stool, grabbing him by his crown pendant, and yanking him forward to drop a wet one right on his open mouth. After a moment of stunned inaction, Sora responded to the kiss with equal fervor, love and lust boiling together in a potent cocktail of emotions and hormones. Hands did not remain idle as the passion accumulated, hers releasing Sora’s crown pendant and exploring his toned and muscled torso, while his clamped onto Kairi’s thighs, savoring the smooth, porcelain flesh beneath his palms before they migrated upwards, giving her well-rounded behind a small squeeze before continuing to her back, intent on worshiping every last inch of her.

Somewhere in the whirlwind of activity caused by their kissing Kairi felt her top slip off, but she didn't care in the slightest. 

“You'd better keep washing my back, pumpkin,” she giggled. “You're here to get me clean, _not_ dirty. I don't want to do anything that could get us on Santa’s naughty list just yet.”

“Valid point, especially since he's real.” Sora placed one last kiss to her collarbone and turned her back around so that he could continue where he left off. 

“Yes, you showed us the pictures, after all. I wonder what Naminé and Riku are up to? They couldn't possibly be having this much fun.”

* * *

 “Checkmate.”

“Are you kidding me!? How’d you _do_ that? Did you cheat?”

“She made a fair move, Riku,” Jiminy said as he watched from above. “Complaining about it isn't going to change that. It's better to accept your loss with dignity.”

Naminé sat back with folded arms and a satisfied look on her face as she evened the score to one match a piece. “Yeah Riku, accept your loss with dignity.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “What are you, a parrot? Two out of three, then. To break this tie.”

“Fine by me,” Naminé agreed, setting the chessboard between them up for another game. Once it was set, she carefully spun the board around on the table so that the white pieces were facing Riku. “I'll let you have the first move.”

“Very well,” Riku said as he studied the board for a moment. “Then let's begin. Knight to--”

He paused, his kingside knight still in his hand as the muffled sound of a door slamming open entered the quiet room like dull thunder. All three of them looked towards the direction of the noise, recognizing that it came from the direction of the master bedroom, and then glanced at each other.

“Gosh, do you think they're okay?” Jiminy asked. “That was quite a loud thud.”

“I don't want to think about it,” Riku said, returning his eyes to the board and placing his knight down on F3. “What they do is up to--” 

He was interrupted again by another sound, much closer and less muffled. It was still that of a door opening, and was immediately followed by wet, heavy footfalls on their wooden flooring. He and Naminé both looked towards the entrance to the living room as they heard their friends shout, “Rikuuuu!” 

“Yeah? What?” he loudly replied. Both Sora and Kairi appeared, scrambling into the room. They were wet, and wrapped in towels, looking like they had just dashed out of the bathroom in a hurry. The fact that they had been bathing together was already too much information, but the panicked looks on their faces were enough cause for concern that he could berate them on it later.

“What is it? What's wrong?” Naminé hurriedly asked as the couple approached.

“What are we going to do about gym class!?” they simultaneously wailed.

The three who had been playing or watching chess stared at them for a good solid beat.

“What?” 

* * *

  _Saturday-4/2/20XX-Afternoon_

“I can't believe you two did that last night,” Naminé giggled to Kairi's red face. “What would you have done if your towels slipped in front of us?”

“Probably died…”

Naminé couldn't help but continue teasing her sister. “Still, to think that you two would have gone from being all lovey-dovey in the bath to thinking about what your classmates would say if they saw your scars while changing for P.E. Didn't you have to deal with that already back on the Islands?”

“Our changing rooms had private stalls,” Kairi answered. “I never had to worry about it because I never had to show my back to anyone. The only ones at home who know are my family and Selphie.”

“Xion also thought that it was hilarious when I told her before bed last night,” Naminé added.

“You told Xion!?” Kairi scowled at Naminé's laugh and tossed a blouse at her face. The two had come out to Harajuku, looking for new clothes to wear when out and about and specifically a new outfit for Naminé to wear into battle. Meanwhile they had sent Sora and Riku out on an errand to look for a number of ingredients Naminé required to make a poultice that would be able to conceal their scars from prying eyes in the locker rooms. She hoped that they would be able to find everything on the list.

The store they found themselves in was a tastefully fancy lady’s boutique selling everything from high-quality dresses to bikinis. After Naminé recovered from her laugh, she examined the blouse thrown at her more closely. On a passing glance it was nothing really special, but it’s remarkable lightness, combined with a white and light blue color pattern, appealed to her greatly.

“You think this could work for my combat outfit?” She inquired of her redheaded sister.

Kairi looked over the clothes they had already picked out; a pair of elegant-looking white ballet shoes, a very light yellow knee-length skirt, and a black vest they’d picked out from another store on the basis that it could help her carry more alchemical ingredients that they might find on their mission. Not exactly a great selection, even in Kairi’s tomboyishly inexperienced opinion. Although…

“Only one way to find out,” she decided, handing the gathered clothes to Naminé. “How about you head over to the changing rooms and see what you think? Then you can come back out so I can see.” 

“You sure about that Kai?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not very confident with what we already have.”

“Just try them on,” Kairi said, waving her off. “I’ll head off to check out some other stuff. You don’t have a swimsuit, do you?” Kairi turned around and started making her way towards the racks of swimsuits, hiding a smile from her sister.

Confused but willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, Naminé took the ensemble to the changing rooms while her redhead sibling began browsing the swimsuit section. “Now, what should I get next?” Kairi mumbled to herself. As her eyes and fingers browsed over the racks she briefly wondered what Sora would like before quickly dismissing the thought. Sora would like her in any swimsuit. The question was really should she go for something cute, something sexy, or something daring and risqué? 

For a moment Kairi imagined herself in a tiny little thing that barely covered anything and shook her head vigorously. Nope! Risqué was out! That would just be way too embarrassing!

“Shiho! Look! Isn't this cute?”

Kairi glanced up at the excited voice of another of the store's customers near the racks where she was and saw two teenage girls browsing. One was tall with an hourglass figure, her light blonde hair done up in twintails. She was clearly very fashion-conscious, if the red and white letterman jacket, dark leggings, and matching red and white shoes were any indication. At the moment she was exuberantly gesturing to a modest, off-white bikini with a few pink cherry blossoms printed on it. The other girl was a shorter raven-haired girl, her hair done up in a simple ponytail, but her brown eyes lacking the same energy and life as her blue-eyed friend. 

“Yes, it’s cute, Ann,” the girl, Shiho apparently, replied, “but I don’t think the agency would let you model it. Don’t they have you do shoots in the outfits they want you to promote?”

“True, but still, don’t you think this would look good on you?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have your figure, Ann. It’d probably look much better on you.”

 _So she’s a model, huh?_ Kairi thought as she returned to browsing. That made sense. She had the body to be a model. Besides the scar on her back, Kairi had no qualms about her own body, except perhaps for a slight complex about her height. Even compared to the blonde model in pigtails over there—who was taller than her, and whose chest was bigger than hers, and whose waist was probably a little thinner than hers—Kairi knew that what was important was that she be able to do her job as a wielder of the Keyblade and that Sora loved her unconditionally, no matter what she was wearing or what happened to her body. So, as long as she was hale and hearty and able to fight, physical beauty didn’t matter so much.

Even if she did kinda envy that blonde a little bit…

“Kairi!!!”

The redhead looked up at Naminé’s irritated call. Turning towards the sound of her voice, Kairi suppressed a chuckle. Naminé was coming towards her from where she had emerged from the changing rooms, dressed in the vest, blouse, and skirt that she had shooed her ‘sister’ away with. Once they were all put together, it really didn’t look that great. It was _possible_ that the blouse and vest could go together, but with the light yellow skirt added in there was just way too much going on at once for the outfit to have any semblance of taste. Naminé’s face said it all.

“You knew this wouldn’t look good, didn’t you?” Naminé accused her. Kairi folded her arms and made a very small smirk. 

“Well, that’s what you get for telling Xion,” Kairi said. “Don’t worry, though, it’s not like we’ve actually bought the blou—”

“Uwag!”

Kairi and Naminé both looked at the strangled sound of surprise and shock, and Kairi saw the two girls that were standing nearby gawking.

"This is a fashion emergency!" The blonde in twin tails declared. "You," she said, coming up to Naminé and taking her hand, "what's your name?"

"Naminé Ushida..."

"Don't worry, Ushida-chan," the girl said. "My name is Ann Takamaki, and I'm here to help!"

* * *

 “Shouldn’t they have finished by now?” Riku asked, walking into Harajuku’s Main Street along with Sora. “Seriously, how long does it take to pick out a few new sets of clothes?”

Sora shook his head at his older friend’s naïveté. “Never underestimate just how excited girls can get over new clothes,” he spoke sagely. “Kairi’s taken me on enough shopping trips with Selphie to know that _very_ well.”

Riku raised an eyebrow at Sora’s admission. “ _You_ got roped into shopping trips?” He inquired, starting to chuckle. “ _You_? What, did you carry all their bags?” 

“Why are you acting like it's a surprise I've gone out shopping with Kairi and Selphie?” Sora asked, curious. “She’s my girlfriend. Of course I’ve gone out shopping with her.” 

“Oh it’s not a surprise,” Riku clarified, “it’s just the thought of you carrying all those bags with your scrawny little arms is way too hilarious.” He lightly slugged his best friend in the arm for emphasis. “Did they have you pay for everything too?”

“Sure I did,” he admitted, “Like I’d ever _not_ pay for what Kairi wants.”

“You know it used to be so easy to tease you guys about your mutual crush.” Riku recalled. “Whatever happened to those days?”

“We shared a paopu and overcame death itself,” Sora bluntly answered with a grin. “And hey! I trained a lot since then!” He flexed his arm. “See that? See that? Muscle!”

“Your arm is still twiggy as shit,” Riku pointed out.

“But it has muscle now, right? Right? You see it too!”

Riku squinted his eyes. “You know it’s my sense of smell that’s above average, not my eyesight right?” He teasingly reminded. “If there’s muscle there, I’m not seeing it.”

Sora slugged Riku on the shoulder, pouting. “Curry hound.” Riku laughed it off and pulled out his Gummiphone.

“Uh-oh. Sora, go to Kairi's Heartstagram page.”

“Why?” Sora asked, already pulling out his own Gummiphone and opening the appropriate app. “What’d she post?”

“It’s not what,” Riku said, “it’s the number.” He was still scrolling through her posts, and she had to have made at least twelve in the past hour and a half, all of them of either herself, Naminé, or either of them with two other girls while wearing different outfits. Xion and Olette had been leaving a stream of comments, as well as the occasional ones from Aqua, Ienzo, and Kairi’s brother. The comments that stood out most, though, was the one that Lea had left on the most recent picture—a selfie of Kairi wearing a green blazer, white top that revealed a little bit of her waist and tummy, and tight blue jeans—and Kairi’s reply to it. She looked really good in it, but Lea said nothing about that.

Lea: “So how many bags are you two going to make Sora and Riku carry? XD”

Kairi: “┐(￣ヮ￣)┌”

As Riku was watching, he saw a new comment post in reply.

Sora: “...uh-oh. _How_ _much_ are you buying?” 

Olette: “Don’t you think she looks hot, Sora?”

Haru: “New adventure, new school year, new clothes. Good luck Mr. Boyfriend.”

Riku turned and looked at Sora, who looked like he was going pale and was deciding if he should add more fuel to the fire of this comment thread. “Do you think everyone who has a Gummiphone is just glued to it right now, watching this?”

Sora gave him a panicked expression.

“Seriously, though, what are we about to walk into? _What are we about to walk into?_ ”

“Sora, you’ve been shopping with her; you have more experience with this! Wait, I think I can put this fire out.” He quickly put his thumbs to work.

Riku: “Remember Kairi, we’re on a budget.”

Kairi: “ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ”

Kairi: “(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻”

Xion: “Lol. Do you even use words anymore, Kai?”

* * *

  _Saturday-4/2/20XX-Night_

“I’m sorry I spent so much on the clothes,” Kairi sheepishly apologized to Sora. “I just get so swept up sometimes that I don’t really think about what I’m doing, you know?”

Sora shook his head as the two of them sat upon their bed. “It’s okay,” he assured her, “you were doing something that made you happy, and I’d never ever try and discourage that.” Kairi sighed as she dipped her fingers into the bowl filled with the salve that Naminé had whipped up for them.

“Still, we spent over forty thousand yen on clothes for just myself and Naminé,” Kairi stated as she began to apply the poultice to Sora's bared chest, covering his scar and the faint burn marks that still dotted it from when he and Riku had fought Xemnas years ago now. “You and Riku still need more casual clothes than just what Master Yen Sid packed, and we need to think about everything else…” 

“We'll manage,” Sora said. He giggled. “That tickles, Kairi.”

“Oh it does, does it?” A mischievous smile spread across her lips. “Good to know…”

Her boyfriend shook his head once more, but couldn’t help the loving, adoring smile that appeared on his face, gradually softening Kairi’s own smile into something similar. “Your turn,” he whispered tenderly as she finished with his chest.

“Okay,” Kairi said, turning around. She already had her shirt off, but she made no motions to remove her rather plain pink bra. “You already know I'm a bit ticklish in the small of my back, so be careful there, okay?” 

“You got it,” Sora replied, taking the bowl of salve and setting it where it could be easily reachable before he realized something. “You know that I need to get every bit of the scar, right?”

“Yes,” she answered, her voice betraying nothing.

“Then you know I need to…” Sora blushed, simultaneously excited and nervous as he gestured to her bra, “take it off?”

Though he couldn’t see it, a smile slowly spread across Kairi’s face as she nodded. “Yes.”

The brunet almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “And… you’re okay with that?”

Kairi turned around at the question and gave Sora a soft, tender kiss to calm his nerves, cupping his cheeks with the palms of her hands. “Obviously.” 

Though the blush was still apparent on his face, Sora’s hands had stopped trembling as they slid up Kairi’s back and settled on the clasp of her bra. The smile that turned just a bit brighter at the unspoken question was all the permission Sora needed. 

“Remember, the small of the back.”

Sora nodded, and after taking a deep breath, unclasped Kairi’s bra with the flick of his wrist. The redhead sighed at the feeling of the restrictive garment coming loose, then removed her hands from her boyfriend’s cheeks to make it easier for him to slide the straps down her arms. Inch by inch did Sora slowly take it off, feeling lighter than air at what was happening. As it came off completely, Sora set it to the side, his eyes never leaving her shining indigo orbs.

Kairi laughed teasingly at him. “I'm not going to fault you for looking, you know,” she said as she turned back around. “You saw them last night, and I saw a lot more of you then too.”

Even though she couldn't see his face anymore, Sora blushed sheepishly. “Yeah, but, I love you, and I don't want you to think less of me for--” 

“For being attracted to me and eating me with your eyes?” Kairi giggled. Sora shook his head and sighed in exasperation. Doubtless, she understood his concerns and she was teasing him to encourage him that it was okay; however, this was still quite a lot for him to process. They had been away from home for three days now, and they had already progressed to doing couple things like this with their parents’ blessings. It felt like if he took advantage of it that they might end up going too fast too quickly.

Kairi shrieked as the cool salve touched her shoulder, clearly having been unprepared for it, and Sora couldn't stop himself from laughing in amusement. His fingers rubbed the cool ointment Naminé had made into her skin, and he was a little amazed that her scar tissue took on the same colour and texture as the surrounding skin. “How long is this supposed to last for anyway?” Sora wondered.

“Naminé said that it can wash off, but it should last several days, maybe a week?” Kairi ventured. She glanced back. “You'll have to tell me when washing my back if you'll need to perform this treatment for me again. I expect regular examinations.” 

“As you wish,” Sora promised. Well, he was comfortable with whatever Kairi was comfortable with, and she was clearly comfortable with where they were at right now if she could say things like that with a flirty smile on the regular. 

* * *

 Unbeknownst to them, at this very moment a figure stood on top of the observation deck of Tokyo Tower, looking down upon the sprawling metropolis. He wore a hooded black coat that any of them would recognize in an instant, and he practically bounced on his heels in glee. 

“So, new Keyblade Wielders have arrived, have they?” he asked the air. “Have they come all this way, just to play hide and seek with little old me?”

The figure looked up at the full moon that was rising into the sky in the southeast above the dark shape of the opposite shore of Tokyo Bay. He chuckled to himself while extending his arms in front of him and placing his hands between himself and the moon. From the shape of a circle, he had his fingers make the moon look like it had been shaped into a heart.

Contemplating the form that his fingers had made, he whispered, “Let the games begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is down. One more prologue chapter to go before we get to the nitty gritty of the story. Hope you all enjoyed, and we’ll see you all next time!


	5. Prologue Part 4: Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School life proves ordinary and underwhelming... or is it?

_ Monday-4/4/20XX-Early Morning  _

 

“Sunday ended  _ way _ too quickly!” Sora yawned as the quartet stepped out of the Aoyama-Itchome station.

Maybe there was some truth to the saying the first day of school is always the hardest, but sometimes Sora took it kinda far. 

“I know, Sora. I know.” Kairi comforted him, her hand rubbing soothing circles into his back beneath his backpack. “Things are going to be okay, though.”

“You have a good day at school,” Naminé said as she split off in her Kosei uniform to head to take her own train. “I’ll see you after class.”

“Don’t forget you’re on cooking duty tonight,” Riku said to her back. She waved behind her without looking, signifying that she heard him.

“I’m still pretty jealous that you got the cool teacher, Riku,” Sora griped. “We’re the ones that’ll have to make do with Ms. Doom and Gloom.” 

“It may not be all bad,” Kairi considered thoughtfully. “If I remember correctly, Ann told me that she was going to Shujin too.” 

“Ann?” Riku questioned. “You mean the pigtailed girl you and Naminé were playing dress-up with on Saturday? She’s a Shujin student too?”

“You're already on a first name basis with that Takamaki-san girl?” Sora inquired, curious.

“She gets friendly really quickly while shopping,” Kairi explained. “It started off normal for her, but after she found out that Naminé and I were sisters she said that it would be too much work to call each of us Ushida-chan and asked if it would be fine to call us by our first names, and then insisted that we call her by her first name.”

“How does that feel, by the way?” Riku asked. “Having Naminé as a sister?”

“It’s… new,” she replied. “I like it, but it is still a bit odd. I think of her right now as a friend, but she was also a part of me. So treating someone who was me, in a way, as my sister is kind of confusing, but I like it. As confusing as it is, it feels right. What about you, Roxas, and Xion, Sora?”

“We haven’t figured any of that out yet,” Sora answered, “and that’s partly because none of us have brought it up or have any desire to have that conversation.”

“Gotta admit, I don’t envy your position right now, Sora.” Riku admitted. “Everything about the relationships between the three of you is an  _ enormous  _ can of worms just waiting to be opened. And then there's Ventus too...” 

Sora nodded his head and turned to Kairi with another question. “What about that other girl, what was her name? Shiho Suzui? What did you make of her?” 

“She seemed pretty nice,” Kairi recalled. “But she also seemed really… sad for some reason. I don’t have a clue what about, though. She wasn’t as forthcoming as Ann was.” 

“Maybe she's shy?” Sora ventured. Kairi shrugged.

“I don’t really know,” she said. “Suzui-san didn’t really give a lot of presence. Whether it's a lack of confidence or shyness or just a general melancholic attitude I'm not sure, but there was a definite nimbus of gloom around her that Ann's spirit couldn't break through.” Her Gummiphone chimed and Kairi pulled it out of the pocket in her school blazer.

“It’s still weird to see you wearing anything with sleeves, Kairi,” Riku said. She grinned.

“I know, right? I wish I had a tank top or something that said ‘sleeves are bullshit’ on it or something.” She looked back down at her Gummiphone and started typing.

“What’s up?” Sora asked, leaning over to try and look at her screen.

“Xion texted me,” Kairi answered. “She’s worried about her first ever day of school. If I’m not mistaken, because we’re transferring as second years and above we don’t get orientation or anything outside of the Spring Assembly for the new year.” Kairi sighed. “I hope she and Roxas get through this day okay, and Naminé, and Ven.”

“No worries guys!” Sora proclaimed, hands behind his head as they approached Shujin’s front gates. “After everything we’ve been through in the last three years, how bad could the first day of school be?” 

 

* * *

 

_ Monday-4/4/20XX-Morning  _

 

“It’s so  _ boring _ .” Sora whined quietly with his head buried in his folded arms on his desk. After morning assembly to introduce the new school year, where he, Riku, and Kairi had sat on the sidelines rather than sitting in chairs in neat rows with all of their classmates in the centre of the main gymnasium, they had waited outside of the classroom for class 2-D for Kawakami-sensei to let them into the room so that they could introduce themselves as new transfer students.

The introductions were painless, though it did surprise the class that when they wrote their names on the board they did so in the latin alphabet rather than using kanji spellings. Their classmates asked them some questions when Kawakami tiredly gave them the opportunity, but they did so in such a rush that there was no way that either of them had been able to answer any of them in the allotted time. Just as one question was asked, another one popped up without a moment to even stutter out an answer.

_ “Ushida-san! Do you have a boyfriend?” _

_ “Ushida-chan, what’s your favourite food?” _

_ “Hikari-san, what was it like living in England?” _

_ “Did either of you ever meet the royal family?” _

_ “How do you get your hair like that, Hikari-san?” _

_ “Do you believe in ghosts?” _

_ “What kinds of places do you like to shop at?” _

_ “Are you interested in manga or video games?” _

Following the bombardment, Kawakami broke the class’ enthusiasm up and instructed them to take their seats, two open desks that were near to the doors and windows out into the hallway.

As it turned out, Ann Takamaki was in their class as well, with a window seat about midway down the line. While she didn’t seem as disinterested in the classes as Sora was, it didn’t look like she was exactly making too much of an effort either.

Sora looked up from his arms. It didn’t help him either that Kairi was sitting directly in front of him, with her blazer off and resting over the back of her chair, leaving his eyes free to wander over her rolled-up sleeves that exposed her arms in their entirety, the skin of the back of her neck, the way her hair moved as her body shifted when she took notes…

“Hikari-san!”

Sora jolted when he heard his name called by the teacher at the front of the room. “Yes!?” He had no idea what was going on, and the whole class seemed to know it just from his reaction. Their math teacher was giving him an icy look.

“I understand that you're a transfer student so you probably still aren't used to the Japanese school system, but that's no excuse for not paying attention to the lesson,” Ms. Usami chastised.

Thoroughly embarrassed without even making it through their first lesson after Monday's homeroom period, Sora bowed his head. “...yes ma'am. I apologize.”

Trying to ignore the snickers of his new classmates, he heard her continue. “Perhaps you would like to come up to the board and solve this equation for the class?”

_ Oh great, doing a math problem for everyone on my first day, _ Sora thought bitterly as he rose from his seat. “Yes, ma'am.”

“You got this,” Kairi whispered encouragingly as he strode past her desk. He hadn't even really looked at the problem yet, but he wished he had the same faith in himself that Kairi did. However, when he reached the board…

“Oh? Just this?” He picked up the chalk and started. He had had trouble with this type of equation just last month when they had been learning it back in Destiny Islands, but thanks to Kairi forcing him, er…  _ insisting _ that he study with her, he actually understood it. He even started humming a little to himself as he finished with a triumphant x=13.

“Very good, Sora,” Usami congratulated him. “It is good to know that you can do it when you apply yourself. You may take your seat.” Smiling, Sora nodded to her and turned back towards his desk. The class seemed to be looking at him with a bit of surprise, having been confident that he would have panicked. Kairi, though, was smirking and she held up her hand for a high-five, which Sora audibly smacked.

“Told you you got it,” she said.

“Yeah, thanks to you drilling me,” Sora replied as he sat down. Those who heard that short exchange realized the truth behind the matter.

_ “Oh, so Ushida-san’s the smart one.”  _

_ “Makes sense. She’s been taking notes almost the moment she sat down.”  _

_ “You think I got a shot with her as my ‘tutor’, if you know what I mean?”  _

Sora’s eye twitched at that little tidbit. 

Kairi’s grip tightened on her pen. 

_ “What’s wrong with you?”  _

_ “You’ve got eyes, don’t you? Are you seeing her? Like,  _ really  _ seeing her?”  _

_ “Yeah. And I’m also seeing the eyes boring a hole into the back of your head, you idiot!”  _

_ “Huh?” _

The boy sitting next to Kairi who had been whispering to his neighbour was about to turn around to look when Ms. Usami slammed her hand down on his desk, forcefully getting his attention. She lectured the class for a good two minutes on their lack of discipline before returning to her lesson. All hushed gossip in the class ceased.

For now, at least…

 

* * *

 

_ Monday-4/4/20XX-Lunch  _

 

“Ushida-san, would you like to eat lunch with me?”

“No, eat lunch with us, Ushida-chan!”

“Hikari-kun, would you maybe like to eat lunch together?”

It was almost like a repeat of their introductions. The desks of the two were surrounded by their standing classmates, and given their positions against the windows to the hallway, there was no avenue for escaping the madness. Kairi looked desperately to the one person in class she knew besides Sora, but Ann gave her an apologetic smile and wave before leaving the room, probably to eat lunch with her friend Shiho.

“Uh…” Kairi was at a loss. She had thought that she was prepared for this, but she wasn't. They were a lot closer to her desk than she had anticipated and moved to surround her with a speed she envied. If this had been a battlefield she probably would have been listening much closer to her instincts and been able to react, but that would have also caused problems if she'd moved with superhuman speed.

It was a gaggle of girls and guys, all clamouring to have lunch with the new kids and grill them for information. Without any input or words spoken from either of them, somehow about six desks had been put together around them to form an impromptu table, which Sora and Kairi silently joined.

Kairi dug into her bag, trying to find her lunch, and only then realized that it was not present in her backpack. “Oh shoot!” she said, the first concrete thing she had been able to say since lunch period started.

“Huh? What is it Ushida-chan?” asked the overly friendly guy who sat next to her.

“I can't find my lunch,” Kairi said, still looking, but coming up short.

“Bummer. If you hurry you may be able to buy a yakisoba bun from the school store,” one of the girls offered.

“No need,” Sora announced, pulling out his own lunch box and one he had prepared for Kairi. “I made these last night, just in case.”

“““Whoa,””” several of them said, seeing the food Sora had prepared in the two partitioned lunch boxes Sora produced as he and Kairi popped open the lids.

“You made these?” one of the girls asked. “That looks  _ sooo _ good.”

“Hikari-kun, are you doing anything after school?” asked another. “Want to come to the arcade?”

“Sora,” Kairi said quickly before he could answer. He turned his head towards her and saw her smile. Despite the quick, sharp tone of the words, he sensed no danger in that smile. “Thanks for remembering to pack a lunch for me.” She leaned forward and planted her lips on his.

It lasted barely longer than a half second, but that was more than enough time to set the record straight for everyone present.

“““““WHOA!!!”””””

Sora grinned at Kairi as five voices exclaimed their surprise. “Well, that's one way of telling them that we're together.”

“Aw man,” Kairi’s neighbour moaned. “I guess I never stood a chance, huh?” Kairi giggled and shook her head.

“Sorry, but my heart belongs with him,” she said, and placed her hand on Sora’s, giving him a warm smile. “It always will.” She removed her hand and took a piece of food into her mouth with her chopsticks. “Plus, you’d need to be at least as good a cook as Sora to even attempt to woo me away from him.”

“How long have you been together?” one of the girls asked.

“It’s getting close to a year since we made our true feelings known,” Kairi answered. “But… as for officially ‘dating’, I’d say we’re a month and a half off from having been together for a year.”

“And what a year it’s been,” Sora said, smiling at his girlfriend and giving her a peck on the cheek. Kairi giggled and took a piece of meat from her lunch in her chopsticks and held it out to Sora’s face. Immediately catching on, he opened his mouth wide. “Ah…”

“Yeah, you two are a couple alright,” sighed another one of their new lunchmates.

“Still, this is big news!” one of the girls piped up. “Transfer students from England show up in our class together, and they were already lovers! It must be fate that you were kept in the same class together.”

As he chewed, Sora thought back to that fateful day when he and Kairi shared a Paopu fruit. 

_ “I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That’s all.”  _

Sora reciprocated, picking up a bit of his lunch in his chopsticks and bringing it towards Kairi’s mouth. She opened her mouth, being far too cute as she said, “Ah…” and munched on what he fed her. He smiled gently at her, feeling his heart thump in his chest.

_ “Kairi, I’ll keep you safe.” _

In the present, Kairi faintly shook her head at him, almost like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

_ “Let me keep  _ you  _ safe.” _

The girls at their ‘table’ sighed. “The way you two look at each other, I wish I could meet someone like that.”

“So I see that you two are already being cute.”

The two of them felt their nice atmosphere vanish at the familiar voice from the doorway. They looked up and saw Riku standing there, leaning on the door frame. “Riku!” Kairi gasped.

“‘Sup losers,” Riku said, coming into the room properly.

Their classmates looked up at him. “Wait, who are you? What are you doing in our classroom?”

“Oh, let us introduce you,” Sora said. “Everyone, this is Riku Miyano, a third year. He transferred to Shujin with us.”

“So,  _ Miyano-senpai _ ,” Kairi inquired with a teasing tone, “what brings you to our classroom?”

“What, I can’t say hi to my two best friends in the world? Besides, someone’s got to make sure you two are on your best behavior.” Riku fired back. He came close and put his hand down on Sora's head. “Besides that, where’s  _ my _ lunch, little chef?”

“Oh? Was I supposed to make a lunch for you too  _ senpai _ ?” Sora asked, feigning ignorance. His Gummiphone buzzed. “Hold that thought.”

“Huh?” Riku asked. “What is it?”

“Oh, it’s Roxas,” Sora said.

“That’s a weird phone.”

“It’s just a cool case,” Kairi answered. “What’s Roxas saying? Anything up?”

Sora put the phone away. “He’s just asking if we want to compare first days together after school.”

“Speaking of,” Riku interjected, “how’s the day going for you two so far?” 

“It’s been pretty typical as far as first days go,” Sora answered. “What about you? I bet it’s been much more interesting with Yagi-sensei and the student council president a part of the class.” 

“I’ve only had him for one homeroom period, so it’s not like anything earth-shattering has happened,” Riku answered him. “Besides that, where’s my lunch?”

“Gimme a break,  _ senpai _ ,” Sora teased. “If you’re the responsible one, how is it  _ my  _ fault you forgot to pack some curry for lunch?” 

“So what you’re saying is that you  _ don’t _ have lunch for me,” Riku said, standing back up and folding his arms. Kairi giggled.

“Well even though Sora can cook, it’s not like he’s going to make curry every morning so that you can eat it for lunch.” She wrapped her arm around Sora’s waist and hugged him close while continuing her teasing. “For Sora to actually get up in the morning and cook, you’d have to be someone special, like me.” She gave her beau another few kisses on the cheek and snuggled next to Sora, giving Riku a beaming smile.

“Does ‘best-friend-bordering-on-brother’ mean  _ nothing _ nowadays?” Riku threw up his hands. Sora and Kairi both laughed at his theatrics, but Sora still had to give him an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry Riku, but I really didn’t think to pack a lunch for you,” he said. “I guess you’re just going to have to go down to the school store and fight through the lunch rush.”

“Tch,” Riku huffed, placing his hands on his hips. “I’ll remember this later. See you two lovebirds after school.” He sighed and went to exit the classroom. “Man, I hope there’s still something good left.”

“You three seem like really good friends,” the male classmate who had originally intended to hit on Kairi observed. “Oh, by the way, I haven’t introduced myself yet have I? I’m Yuuki Mishima.”

“Nice to meet you properly, Mishima-san,” Kairi said. “Allow us to introduce ourselves again. I’m Kairi Ushida, and this is my boyfriend, Sora Hikari.”

“We’ll be in your care,” Sora added. “Let’s have a good year together.”

 

* * *

 

_ Monday-4/4/20XX-After School  _

 

“I can’t believe you’ve  _ never _ seen a horse before, Xion!” Naminé chuckled.

“It’s not my fault!” Xion laughed. “You can’t blame me for this. Blame Axel for never showing me horses before.”

“Hey, where were we supposed to run into a horse in a place like Twilight Town?” Axel defended from somewhere offscreen. “The most you get there are streetcars and the occasional chocobo, never a horse.” 

“So you want to join the equestrian club at your school, then, Xion?” Kairi clarified.

“Yeah,” she answered. “I think it’d be really fun and cool, learning how to ride horses. You think they’ll teach me how to fight on them? Become our first mounted Keyblade Wielder?”

“So you want to be a knight?” Sora called over from where he was preparing dinner.

“That’s a great idea, Sora!” Xion’s eyes lit up. “I wonder… Ven, do you know if Aqua and Terra have any spare Keyblade armors that I can use?” 

The boy that could very easily pass as Roxas’ twin shrugged on the other end of the line. “You’d have to ask them that question, Xion. They’re the only ones who saw where Master Eraqus kept the armor back home.” 

“Aren’t they close by?” Xion asked. Ven shook his head.

“No. Aqua’s out getting dinner and Terra’s searching for more information on what happened here about seven years ago.”

Riku, Naminé, and Kairi all looked at each other from where they were huddled around the Gummiphone they had leaning up against the lucky emblem centrepiece on the table. “Out getting dinner?” Kairi asked.

Chirithy piped up from where it was sitting on Ven’s lap. “None of the three of them can cook very well, so Aqua and Terra are really happy we’re on a world where they don’t have to embarrass themselves with their poor cooking skills anymore.”

“This is rather misogynistic of me,” Sora called over his shoulder, “but I guess neither of them will make good wives one day.”

Roxas laughed. “So what’s that make you?”

“Kairi’s wife.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them you said that,” Ven announced with a wry chuckle. “As for me, school went pretty okay, I guess. There’s a lot of stuff I’m going to have to remember, and I’m definitely going to need Aqua’s help with studying, but I should be able to survive if I make some new friends. I’m also thinking of maybe joining the Chinese Martial Arts club. They looked so cool when they were putting on demonstrations after school to attract new members.”

“That sounds really good, Ven!” Roxas encouraged his “twin”. “The Basketball club appeals to me, personally. Maybe it’s all the grandstanding I did back in Twilight Town. What about you guys?” He asked Kairi, Riku, and Naminé. “Any clubs you’re interested in at Shujin and Kosei?” 

“Well, there’s a funny story on that,” Naminé began. “You remember that gaunt beanpole I was telling you guys about a few days back?” At their nods, she continued. “Earlier today I was assigned as his partner in perpetuity, and from the way he talks about art and how he almost completely disregards anything else, making sure he doesn’t starve himself to death or get himself in serious trouble is gonna be a challenge all its own.” 

“He sounds like a real handful,” Riku winced in sympathy, “Did you manage to catch his name?” 

“No. He seems used to working by himself so he hasn’t opened up to me just yet.” 

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually, sis,” Kairi assured her. “But to answer your question Roxas, I’m really interested in the Newspaper club.”

“Well, you were always writing in that journal of yours back in the forest,” Lea’s voice commented in the background from Roxas and Xion's side. “Hey, have you shown your boyfriend any of those letters you wrote but never sent?”

“Letters?” Riku asked, his interest piqued.

“That's none of your concern, Riku,” Kairi told him, her cheeks turning a slightly rosy shade.

“She did, Lea,” Sora called out as he emerged from the kitchen. He had a tray of milkshakes in his hands and he started to place them down in front of those at the table. “I saw every last one of them, and I have to say:” he trailed off as he leaned down to where Kairi was sitting, placing her strawberry milkshake in front of her as a pretext. “I’m really flattered that you think my smile can reach anyone, Iri,” he whispered in her ear, “But it’s your smile that reaches me like nothing else.” He laid a kiss on her rosy cheek, then sat down in the chair to her right. 

The blush on her cheeks grew more apparent as she gazed at him, making cute huffs of frustration and muttering under her breath how he got so smooth. 

“Ugh!” Chirithy groaned, its paws over its eyes at the romantic spectacle, “Could you guys  _ please  _ save the mushy honeymoon stuff for when you’re alone?” 

“I think it's sweet,” Ven said, rubbing Chirithy's head and scratching it between the ears.

Isa appeared to have heard that, because they then heard him say, “You would. You spent over ten years inside of his heart.”

“At least you don't have to live with them,” Riku said. “A few nights ago they--”

“Shut up, Riku!” Sora demanded, face going white.

Riku started sipping his milkshake in response. “Hey, where's supper?”

“It'll be ready when the timer goes off in about five minutes,” Sora answered, a little cautious about Riku's sudden change of topic. His best friend nodded his head.

“Alright. Anyway, I'm thinking of joining the Student Council.”

“You mean doing time as the treasurer for the Student Council back home and getting  _ nothing  _ done wasn’t enough to convince you that the whole thing is bunk?” Kairi snickered at him, previous embarrassment pushed to the wayside. 

“Hey, they do say that the second time’s the charm,” Riku said in defense. “Besides, it really does seem like Niijima-san needs a friend. Maybe working with her on the council is a good way to loosen her up.” 

“Who's this Niijima-san person?” Roxas asked.

“She's our student council president and she's also my classmate in 3-A,” Riku answered.

“What's this?” Lea commented as he appeared on screen, placing plates of spaghetti in front of Roxas and Xion. “Riku rubbing shoulders with the prez?”

“Not really,” he clarified. “She’s a pretty good student, but it seems like she’s not much else in her school life. No friends, no other extracurriculars, not even a part-time job it seems. Just studying really hard to get into a good college or something. My home room teacher told me that he’s worried she’s gonna burn herself out at the rate she’s going, and I’m inclined to agree.” 

The group nodded solemnly before turning to Sora. “How about you, spiky?” Lea asked. “Are you gonna shoot for anything?” 

The spotlight thrust upon him, Sora took a moment before answering. “I’ve thought about it, and I don’t think I want to join any sports teams. Chances are I’ll get so into it that I’ll slip up and do some amazing feat of athleticism, and that would really draw attention to us.” 

“That's a pretty smart idea, Sora,” Xion said. “Knowing you, you probably would accidentally do something to stand out. Oh this spaghetti looks and smells delicious, Axel!”

“Does Shujin have a Culinary Arts club?” Isa’s voice asked. “Do you not think that that would be a perfect club for Sora to join?”

“Really?” Sora questioned, his eyes gaining a spark. “I didn’t see anything that advertised any kind of cooking club.” 

“Yeah, it’s obscure even by Shujin standards,” Kairi informed him. “But they’re always accepting talent, and from what I’ve heard, after Summer Break there’s an inter-school Iron Chef competition.” 

“Iron Chef?!” Sora exclaimed excitedly. “Okay, I’m sold! My cuisine will reign supreme!” 

His animated reaction drew chuckles from all his gathered friends. “Alright, Top Chef, settle down.” Riku said in-between his laughter.

“So, if you guys are going to be handling all those extra-curriculars,” Lea began, “how are you going to manage looking for the Master of Masters? Master Yen Sid did make us memorize that that was the ultimate purpose of us being here, along with eliminating whatever great evil was within this world.”

“Well, Keyblade Wielders have always been drawn towards trouble,” Chirithy conceded. “I’m pretty sure that who we’re looking for isn’t any different.” 

“So we find this cancer, chances are we’ll find the Master as well,” Sora summarized, nodding his head. “Sounds simple enough. Now we just need to find this ‘youth chosen by fate’ Master Yen Sid told us about, and we should be a-okay.” The oven timer beeped. “Oh, excuse me.”

As Sora returned to the kitchen, Isa stepped into view with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Speaking of youths…” he began. “Roxas, Xion, I’ve heard about a student that was expelled from your school before the new term began for an assault charge. The victim decided to remain anonymous, but the story surrounding the case is quite suspect.” 

“Why is that?” Riku leaned in to listen closely. 

“The story simply seems too convenient,” Isa conceded. “The boy was arrested by police immediately upon their arrival, and it appears that he was forced to enter a guilty plea rather than contest the charges in a court of law. I am unfamiliar with this world's legal system, but it smells of corruption and coercion. I would advise you all to be careful when you are out at night. Doing the chivalrous and honorable thing may get you in more trouble than we expect.”

“What’s gonna happen to him now?” Kairi asked, concerned.

“It is none of our concern,” Isa said, dispassionate in his assessment. “However, if he is to continue his schooling he will likely be forced to transfer to another school some distance from Inaba and keep his head low while he waits out his probationary period.” He switched his gaze from Kairi and looked down at Roxas and Xion. “We may only be temporary residents of this world, but while we are here we must abide by its laws despite all of you bearing Keyblades. That does not grant you immunity. Be cautious and do not act recklessly in a way that draws unnecessary attention to ourselves.”

The sound of a door opening and closing came through the Gummiphone, and Ventus and Chirithy turned their heads away towards the sound. They could all hear Aqua call, “Ven! We’re home!” Aqua and Terra came into sight, each of them carrying a thin rectangular box. “We brought the pizza.”

“Nice!” Ven said.

“Oh, you’re talking with everyone,” Terra said, noticing everyone else in the call. “How’re things going for all of you?”

“Things are good so far,” Naminé said, “though so far it’s only been one day. We were exchanging what clubs we were going to join.”

“Mmm… smells good,” Ven said as Aqua and Terra opened the pizza boxes in front of the Gummiphone on their side, revealing the contents of the two pizzas.

“Oh that smells delicious,” Kairi said, sniffing the air. Sora returned from the kitchen, placing plates in front of his housemates, including a small plate for Jiminy. They were dressed with bright green beans and fluffy, creamy mashed potatoes, but Sora swiftly returned to the kitchen to retrieve the main course of what he had prepared. “What’d you make?”

“ _ Ragoȗt poulet à la Normande,” _ Sora answered. Kairi shivered in delight as the name of the dish rolled off of Sora’s tongue, and he came back with a dish that held the saucy chicken casserole he had made. With a proud smile, he showed it off to his compatriots on the other side of the Gummiphone, and then placed it down with a serving spoon to allow Kairi, Riku, Naminé, and himself to place as much or as little as they wanted on their (and Jiminy’s) plates.

“...yeah, definitely culinary arts club,” Lea said.

“Wow…” Xion said and looked down at her plate of spaghetti. “Now I feel like I really want to tell Uncle Scrooge to make Le Grand Bistro offer interstellar delivery.”

“Watch it Xion, Isa and me worked hard on this. Got it memorized?”

“Naminé! Let me switch with you!” Aqua declared suddenly.

“Master Aqua?” Naminé gasped.

“Sora,” Aqua petitioned. “Let me stay with you and learn at your side. Teach me to cook.”

Sora’s eyes widened. “Aqua…”

She placed her hand over her chest. “Over this past year, I’ve been feeling incredibly frustrated. I may be a Keyblade Master, but I’m useless domestically. The Master was the one who prepared all of our meals and took care of us for most of our lives, and my head had been filled with nothing but Keyblade training so I didn't help around the kitchen or anything. I don’t intend to become some darling housewife, but if I could just cook a decent meal…”

“Yeah,” Ven chuckled. “Sora said that you and Terra would make terrible wives.”

“V-Ven!” Sora stuttered, alarmed.

“No video games after dinner for you,” Terra said dismissively, and rapped Ven on his head with his knuckles. Everyone gave a hearty laugh and dug into their food. Italian spaghetti bolognese by the Sea-Salt squad, American-style pizza for the Wayfinder Trio, and French Chicken Normandy as a casserole on the plates of the newly formed Destiny Quartet plus Jiminy Cricket while they all continued chatting as a group. Even though they were apart, this was the first time since Master Yen Sid announced the mission that all of those who had come to this world had been able to meet. Even if was essentially by teleconference, Sora found it nice to have the gang all together for a meal.

“Sorry Aqua,” he said bashfully, “but I think it would pretty difficult for me to teach you how to cook like this when we’ve all got so much to do.”

Aqua simply nodded in resigned acceptance. “I know. You’re right. I just wish there was more in the way of clues to uncover on our end.” 

Jiminy looked up from his plate. “What do you mean, Aqua?” 

“Something big definitely happened here,” Terra elaborated. “Something… dark as well. It feels like a wound in reality, long since closed up, but the echoes still linger. The only thing we’ve been able to determine is that whatever happened here, it was centered on the local high school, Gekkoukan. I’ve taken a job as a Kenjutsu instructor there to try and uncover more, but it might take a while.” 

“Well, the old wizard  _ did _ say that this mission was likely going to take us a whole year to complete.” Lea pointed out over his spaghetti. “We’ve got plenty of time to figure things out.” 

“Have you got anything else, guys?” Naminé asked.

“Only that, for whatever reason, the entire city of Tatsumi Port Island, including Gekkoukan High, is bought and paid for by a corporation called the Kirijo Group.” Aqua replied. “Could be a coincidence, but I don’t particularly believe in those anymore after everything we’ve been through.”

“What about you guys?” Ven asked. “Hear about anything weird in Tokyo?”

Riku swallowed a bite of his chicken, savouring the lingering taste in his mouth. “We’ve been hearing about a string of incidents that the public is talking about that they are calling ‘mental shutdowns’ and ‘psychotic breakdowns’. Apparently people just randomly go catatonic and comatose—a mental shutdown—or completely wild and berserk and commit terrible acts of violence against those around them—a psychotic breakdown. After those who go berserk come out of whatever psychosis that grips them, they apparently have no memory of what they did.”

“That sounds an awful lot like something that happened here a long time ago!” Chirithy exclaimed. “Something called ‘Apathy Syndrome’. People were going into comas and dying just like how you described, only it was happening a  _ lot _ more often.” 

“This is getting kinda spooky,” Sora shivered. “Some students we overheard on the train to school were talking about these incidents maybe being occult-based.” 

“Do you think people talking about the occult should frighten  _ us _ ?” Xion asked, holding out her hand. A ball of flame appeared, hovering just an inch above the skin of her palm. “We can do  _ magic _ . As far as they’re concerned, we’re occult.” She crushed the fire as she made a fist and went back to twirling her fork in her spaghetti.

“True,” Kairi said, “but doesn’t our magic come from the Keyblades and the strength of our hearts? I would think what they’re referencing when they talk about the occult is mystic rituals and calling on eldritch Cthulhu Lovecraftian horrors and voodoo macabre stuff. Not the heart-based powers of light and darkness.”

“Actually Kairi, a lot of the magic we use is of the mystical arcane arts,” Aqua clarified. “Our Keyblades are tools that help us channel those mystic energies to craft the elemental spells that we use. Our hearts are what let us use the powers of light and darkness.” She cast a sideways glance at Terra. “I still don’t fully approve of you continuing to use the power of darkness, even if you have control over it now.”

“Oh wow, I did not know that,” Kairi said. “Now I feel embarrassed.”

“How did you learn your magic, Kairi?” Aqua asked, curious. “Master Eraqus had us study and develop our skills on our own through book learning and our own experience and experimentation.”

“Umm… well, Merlin just sort of said, “I'll teach you magic,” waved his wand, and poof! I learned a new spell,” Kairi replied, looking away in embarrassment. “Honestly the only thing I developed on my own was using my Light as a Princess of Heart and making the base spells stronger.”

“Master Aqua, you're dripping cheese on your lap,” Naminé pointed out.

“...that’s it,” the blue haired young woman said quietly, then spoke up louder. “The first chance I get, I’m coming to Tokyo to teach you some  _ real _ magic spells. I apologize for not paying closer attention to your training in the past several months.”

“You don’t need to worry about that, Aqua,” Sora interjected. “Riku and I will teach her and Naminé everything we know.” 

“But I’m willing to bet that  _ I’ll  _ be the one doing the most teaching,” Riku teased. “Knowing you, any ‘training session’ is likely to consist of you and Kairi flirting shamelessly, sucking face, and getting absolutely nothing done.” 

“Shut  _ up _ , Riku!” Kairi punched his arm. Aqua smiled at their antics.

“I do appreciate your offer boys, but to be brutally honest, Sora, I don't have that much confidence in what you would be able to teach. The number of times you have lost your abilities, regained then, and forgotten them again over the years has me concerned. If I am not mistaken you're still somewhat in recovery from the last incident, so I would like to at least stop by and check in every once in a while.”

“Then I'll pick up the slack,” Riku assured her. “Master Yen Sid and Mickey did acknowledge me as a True Keyblade Master, and I relearned everything more or less the proper way while traversing the Sleeping Worlds for my exam. You can count on me.”

“I like your enthusiasm,” Terra said, smiling. “Good luck keeping them in shape.”

Kairi and Sora made nearly identical pouting faces and buried themselves in food. “It's not my fault I keep having stuff happen to me,” Sora muttered while Kairi mumbled something about not needing a babysitter.

“While our own task will likely not be as dangerous,” Isa stated, “it would be prudent for us to remain vigilant in our own training as well.”

“Don't worry Isa,” Roxas said. “We've got it covered.”

“Ooh! Speaking of training!” Xion excitedly interjected.”Master Aqua, Terra, you wouldn't happen to have any spare sets of Keyblade armor lying around, would you?”

Terra looked curiously through the Gummiphone. “Possibly. Why do you ask, Xion?”

“I'm joining the equestrian club, and I want to become a knight!”

Most of them chuckled in amusement at Xion's enthusiasm for the idea, and their first group dinner continued in lighthearted conversation until well past all of their plates had been emptied, ending with the promise to make this a Monday night tradition.

  
  


* * *

 

_ Tuesday-4/5/20XX-After School  _

The second day of school was much like the first. Vacuous gossip, uninspiring instructors, faceless hordes of students and all. Except of course for the fact that all three of the Destiny Trio were about to join the club of their choosing.

“This place looks kinda understaffed,” Sora observed as he and Kairi stood outside the door to the Newspaper club’s meeting room. There was only one student visible within, hard at work on one of the room’s computers. “You’d think the school’s  _ only  _ news outlet would be better taken care of than this, but I guess that’s not the case.” 

“Yep,” Kairi agreed. “I’m not sure what I was expecting to see when I got here, but it definitely wasn’t this.” 

“You still want to sign up, Kairi?” Sora asked with a concerned frown on his face. “This looks like it could be more of a time sink than we thought.”

“I've already filled out my club registration form to become a member and turned it in to Kawakami-sensei,” Kairi answered. “I'll just have to grin and bear it.”

“Alright,” Sora said after a moment's pause. “Good luck in there, Kairi. I'm off to the home ec room to find the culinary arts club.” They shared a quick kiss before Sora left, waving goodbye. Kairi took a breath, taking strength in the lingering feeling of Sora's lips on her own, and slid the door open to enter the room.

“Excuse me,” she announced quietly upon entering. The only club member present looked up from the computer she was typing at.

“Yes? Can I help you?” inquired the young woman as she straightened her red glasses. Her long black hair was well kept, and the brown eyes behind her spectacles were tired but full of passion.

“Actually, I think I can help you,” Kairi answered as she closed the door behind her. The short redhead placed her school bag by the door and walked up to the chair the only present club member was sitting at, Kairi's hands held in front of her body at the centre of her waist like a refined and polite young lady. She bowed her head. “My name is Kairi Ushida. I'm a new transfer student into class 2-D and I just submitted an application to join this club.”

“You're a new member!?” the girl formerly in the chair exclaimed, having jumped to her feet with a haste that sent the chair she had been in rolling back to strike the wall with a loud clatter. She took Kairi's hands in hers, tears of gratitude welling up in her eyes. “I'm Ai Chihana, and please allow me to welcome you to the newspaper club Kairi-chan!”

_ Skipping straight to my first name with a -chan, _ Kairi thought. Ai must have been  _ really _ excited to see her. “The pleasure is mine, Chihana-senpai,” Kairi replied with a strained smile.

“You can drop the -senpai, Kairi-chan,” Ai said dismissively. “I may be your senpai in the club, but I'm also a second year in class 2-B. Also, we're the only two members, so please feel free to call me Ai-chan or just Ai, if you like.”

“So it’s really just the two of us?” Kairi inquired, spreading her gaze throughout the empty room. “I can’t imagine how difficult it has to be running a club all by yourself.” 

“Yeah,” Ai agreed, her eyes turning vaguely nostalgic. “We used to have a lot more people, but the third years all graduated and those who were second-years quit at the end of last term to devote themselves to studying for college entrance exams. That left me as the only first-year moving on up to continue the club.” Ai sighed. “I had hoped that we’d get some cute new first years, but it looks like none have applied yet.”

“I’m sure that they’ll come as the year goes on,” Kairi assured. “So what were you working on before I came in?” 

“Oh, I was just working on a short hype piece the principal asked for to hype up the volleyball team for next week's rally,” Ai said with an exasperated shrug. “I already praised them in time for yesterday's edition of the paper and gave them a front-page article to attract new first years, but Kobayakawa-sensei really wants to push it.”

She sighed, and Kairi got the impression that she was just writing the piece more out of obligation than any real passion for the sport of volleyball.

“Anyway,” Ai started again and placed her fingers up to her glasses again. “Since you're new let me give you the basics. We publish new issues every Monday morning. Articles have to be done and in to the editor, me, by midnight Friday. Saturday after school we then review and determine the placing of the articles on the paper's pages then we-”

“Hold on,” Kairi interjected. “You casually said something really important there.”

Ai cocked her head, confused. “Huh? Which part?”

“What do you mean by “Saturday after school”? We have school on Saturdays?” Kairi asked.

“Oh yeah! You're foreign. Technically the government did away with Saturday classes over a decade ago, but Shujin Academy still keeps us attending for four periods in the morning every Saturday,” Ai answered. “Anyways, after school on Saturday we determine the paper's layout and then send it to our club advisor, who submits it for printing from a publishing company. The papers get delivered to school Sunday afternoon and then we distribute them from our clubroom before classes start.”

She smiled as she finished her explanation. “You're going to be a great help, Kairi-chan! What I would like you to start on first is a think piece on how you feel about Shujin being a new transfer student from overseas. Introduce yourself to the school with your writing and proudly give the students your unadulterated first impressions of Shujin Academy!”

Kairi could feel her newspaper senpai's enthusiasm flooding into her, and she made a determined face. “Yes, Ai-chan! I'll do it!”

“Excellent!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I hope we have a really great year working together, Kairi-chan!” 

The redhead nodded in reply, and as she sat down to begin typing out the article, she could already tell she was gonna love working in the club. 

 

* * *

 

Downstairs, Sora was having comparatively less positive first impressions regarding the Culinary Arts club and his peers. 

After arriving in the home ec room, he was immediately greeted by the club advisor, then ushered into a kitchen where his fellow members were gathered. The room itself was fairly well-equipped to accomplish its purpose, with pantries stocked with assorted spices and sauces, alongside a frozen meats locker and other standard kitchen appliances. Nothing of the same quality of what was available in the penthouse, but that was to be expected.

All the same, Sora felt his heart sink into his stomach when he saw the bored and disinterested expressions on the other students faces. 

“Everyone!” Mr. Hiruta announced as he walked to the head of the room. “We have a new aspiring chef joining us today. Go ahead and introduce yourself to your new partners,” he spoke to Sora as he stepped aside to give the brunet the floor. 

Sora promptly stood at attention, his arms at his sides as he bowed politely. “My name is Sora Hikari. I'm a new second year transfer student to class 2-D. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” 

Only half-hearted claps answered his introduction. Two of the members were not even looking at him, engrossed in their phones with one blowing a bubble from her chewing gum.

“Not very attentive, are they?” Jiminy whispered into Sora’s ear from his hiding place in his backpack. 

“No, I guess not,” Sora muttered in reply. He straightened and looked at their club advisor. “Uh…”

Acting like nothing was wrong, Mr. Hiruta clapped his hands. “Welcome to the club, Hikari-san. Now, we have a tradition here, in the Culinary Arts Club, and that is that each prospective new member must prepare a dish for the group to enjoy. If we like it, then you're in. Simple, right?”

“I guess,” Sora answered. “So I can use anything in this kitchen, right? Um, just for reference, what dish did the last new member make?”

The girl who was chewing her gum raised her hand, still not even acknowledging his presence. “PB&J.”

Sora silently mouthed “What?” as he stared at the girl. What kind of cooking club was this if peanut butter and jelly sandwiches was the best they could do?!

His eye twitched while he took a deep breath. “Alright then,” he said in a low voice he wasn't sure any of them could hear. He stepped aside, grabbed an apron, and strode into the kitchen. Only a couple of them followed his initial actions with their eyes; most of the club members simply chatted amongst themselves in superficial gossip and other conversation, not paying the newbie any attention.

Sora moved with a purpose once inside the kitchen, eager to show those wannabes exactly what he could do. A large copper pot immediately caught his attention, the wheels and cogs in his mind turning as he decided what to make. He grabbed the pot with both hands and took it to the stove on the far side of the room.

“What are you gonna make, Sora?” Jiminy asked, having noticed the change in his demeanor. 

“I’m thinking something simple, Jiminy,” he replied, his voice still remarkably low. “A tomato bisque should do nicely.” 

“Tomato bisque, huh?” Jiminy asked with a chuckle. He hopped from Sora's backpack to hide in his blazer as Sora dropped it out of the way. Nobody was really paying much attention at all to Sora's movements, and Jiminy was small enough to not attract much notice anyway. “Compared to a peanut butter and jam sandwich, a nice creamy and seasoned tomato bisque is definitely a few rings up the totem pole.”

“You bet it is,” Sora said quietly as he set the pot upon the stove. “Let’s show ‘em what  _ real _ cooking looks like, shall we?” 

“Lead the way, Big Chef,” Jiminy encouraged with a warm smile on his face. 

Sora grinned at the moniker. “I'd make you my sous-chef de cuisine, Jiminy, but I think they might notice that,” he whispered. Sora cracked his knuckles and went to go wash his hands. It was time to get started.

 

* * *

 

“Okay. You can do this Riku,” the silver-haired third year pumped himself up as he stood outside the door to the Student Council room. According to Yagi-Sensei, Niijima-san was waiting inside to interview him and determine where to place him within the council. One last deep breath, and he was ready as he knocked on the door and waited for a reply. 

“Come in!” Niijima-san answered from the other side.

Riku pulled open the sliding door and stepped inside. As it had been when he had first seen her last Friday, Makoto was sitting at the long table in the center of the room, surrounded on all sides by both paperwork and study materials. She looked up as her classmate entered, then set aside what she was doing so she could concentrate on the new applicant.

“Welcome, Miyano-san,” Niijima greeted him politely. “I trust you are adapting to life at Shujin?”

“About as well as can be expected, kaichou,” Riku replied, sitting across from her at the table. “It is only the second day, but school is still school. The major difference is that we're all together as one class in the same room most of the day and teachers come to us rather than going off to different classrooms and having classes with other students in our grade. I haven't been used to this format since elementary school.”

“Yes, I imagine schools in England are quite different from the ones here,” Niijima considered. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s it been like, living in so many different places?” 

Riku had to think carefully about his answer. He wasn't confident in his ability to bold-face lie to the student council president, but he also couldn't tell the exact truth. Also, he  _ had _ lived in multiple places, in a way. Hollow Bastion and Twilight Town had both been haunts of his during his first foray away from home, Radiant Garden on the second, and he'd been on the road a lot in between.

“It’s been pretty difficult, moving from place to place almost constantly,” Riku answered, settling for half-truths. “When I was a kid, I wanted nothing more than to leave home behind and see everything there was to see. Sure, I’ve seen a lot of amazing places, things I won’t be forgetting anytime soon, but the more I saw, the more I realized I’d never be truly happy with that kind of life. To answer your question, Niijima-san, living around the world was quite an adventure, but one that I’m glad is over.” 

“That's good to hear,” Niijima replied with a faint smile. “Now then, you would like to join the Student Council, correct? Why do you want to join us for this, your only year at Shujin before graduation?”

“There's a history of public service in my family,” Riku answered quickly, which was true, just not in the context of his cover story in this world. “I want to do my part to help improve the lives of my fellow students and make their time in these halls better. The Student Council is the place for that more than any other club or extracurricular. Despite the shortcomings of the council at my last school, I know Japanese student councils have much more clout and purpose than those of high schools in the West.”

“You were on your previous school’s student council?” Niijima asked. “What role did you play, Miyano-san?”

“I was the treasurer,” Riku replied. “Not that we really did too much. We were only able to put on a few small events that weren’t able to impact student life very much, but my work was appreciated by the others.”

Niijima-san nodded with a thoughtful expression on her face. “I see. Well, Miyano-san, it’s good to know that you have some experience on a student council, however, since we can’t guarantee that foreign high schools have the same level of quality as ours, I propose a trial period for you. We do have a few spots open from graduating seniors, so after we get to know you better we’ll have a clearer picture on what role you can play on the council.”

“Thank you, kaichou,” Riku said. “I’ll do my best.” Makoto Niijima held out her hand and Riku took it for a firm handshake.

“Welcome to the student council, Miyano-san. I look forward to working together.”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Culinary Arts Club was just starting to sniff the air and take interest in what was actually happening in their club room. There were eight members in the club: three third-year students, three second-year students, and two first years that had signed up yesterday after school. It was one of those first years who had made the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that they had enjoyed snacking on, and the other first year had made rice balls. Nice, simple, and easy to make foods that required almost no skill or effort. That had been the model of Shujin's CA Club since the seniors were freshmen. Nobody tried anything fancy or worked to perfect their craft, they just used the club as an excuse to socialize and snack on simple recipes that were even less advanced than the compulsory home economics classes had them perform.

Their club advisor Mr. Hiruta was at a loss with what to do with them. He was only the faculty advisor, so his entire role was to supervise and offer guidance; it was up to the club itself to choose its direction and activities.

But as his ears first heard the sound, and then the smell began to tickle his nose, a calculating grin dawned on his face as he turned his attention to this newly arrived transfer student. He could smell this youth's challenge to the established order of this club, and the intense look that smouldered in his eyes promised of great things yet to come.

“Oh? What’s this?” he said aloud, attracting the attention of the other club members. “Do you smell that, students? What is young Hikari-kun cooking for us, I wonder?”

“That’s… bacon?” one of the third year students realized, surprised.

“Is he cooking breakfast?” asked another, looking up from his phone. “Wait, no, he’s got that big pot. What’s that for?”

“I smell chicken!” The first year chewing gum exclaimed. “Why do I smell chicken?”

“And there is another frying pan Hikari-kun has,” Hiruta pointed out. “What do I see here? Tell me students, what is it that you see and smell? What is Hikari-kun making?”

Slowly, the group began to get up and pay attention to Sora. “He’s got onions, garlic, celery, and carrots in that second frying pan, and he’s frying them in some kind of oil,” the same third year commented.

“Wait, that’s canola oil,” a second year stated.

“Yes,” Mr. Hiruta said. “An interesting choice. Hikari-kun, care to comment on your reasoning?”

“Sure thing, Hiruta-sensei,” Sora said, glancing over while still not losing his focus or attention. “Normally I would use olive oil, but today I’m using canola oil. It has a less heavy and distinctive taste compared to olive oil, so it won’t overpower the vegetables’ natural flavours. It’ll help them come through stronger once I introduce them to the chicken stock that’s reducing in the pot.”

Sora sniffed the pan in which the vegetables were cooking, nodded his head, and scraped them into the pot to join the chicken stock. He then turned back to the pan with the bacon, and added the minced meat into the pot as well. Sora then busied himself putting in the fire-roasted tomatoes and began whisking the contents constantly as he turned up the heat.

The rest of the club watched, smelling as Sora worked, tossing a pepper grinder between his hands while he seasoned and cooked whatever was in the pot, adding in flour and cream at points while it boiled, simmered, and continued to emit a succulent smelling steam, until all of a sudden he took a small spoon and tasted it. He smiled, and in a flurry there were nine bowls filled with the delicious-smelling and mouth-wateringly beautiful red-orange soup for each of the members and their advisor, garnished with small leaves of crushed basil on top.

“Tomato bisque!” Sora declared. “ _ Bon appétit! _ ”

Tentatively did all eight students take their bowls and spoons, while Mr. Hiruta simply smiled and accepted his bowl of soup with a nod. “My compliments to the chef,” he said, then turned to sit down and dig in with the rest of the club. 

The gum-chewing first-year was the first to venture a taste, taking out her gum in order to concentrate on the soup in front of her. She dipped her spoon into the orangish liquid, blew on the steaming bits of soup, bacon, and carrots lightly in order to cool it down, then slowly placed the utensil into her mouth. 

Her eyes widened. “What is this?” she asked, staring at the bowl in front of her. “It’s so creamy, and delicious!”

“It just fills my mouth with an intense punch of flavour,” a second year said. “I can’t stop eating!”

“The creamy thickness of the soup, the richness of the tomatoes mixed with the texture of the cooked bacon and vegetables, and the dash of spiciness from the cayenne pepper he mixed in with it,” a third year student added. “I didn’t know a high school student could cook something with such flavours. Hikari-sama, where did you learn to cook something like this?”

Sora grinned at them as they enjoyed the fruits of his labour. “I was apprenticed to a master gourmet French chef back in London for a few months. He was… controlling sometimes, but he’s got no equal, and he taught me everything I know about cooking. Most of what he taught me is French cuisine, so I was hoping that while I was in Japan I’d be able to pick up on local cuisine and cooking techniques to add them to my arsenal.” He hung his head and sighed. “But  _ man _ , if you’re thinking a tomato bisque is a big deal, then there’s no way this club’s going to be ready for the Iron Chef competition…”

For a moment, silence reigned in the room, the thought of competing in an actual competition never having occurred to them before. 

Mr. Hiruta’s smile widened even further at the new transfer student’s ambition. “If this delicacy is what you would call “not a big deal” Hikari-kun, then I am most intrigued what you might consider a masterpiece.”

“I made a Chicken Normandy style casserole last night,” Sora said, pulling out his phone. “I even took a picture of it to show my folks back home, and I still wouldn't call it a masterpiece.” He showed them the pictures of his completed dish and his plated dinner from the night before to delighted gasps of the club members.

The rice ball first year exclaimed, “I nominate Hikari-senpai for club president!”

The current vice-president added, “I second that!” while the actual president agreed, stating, “I relinquish my position! Hikari-sama, lead us well.”

“Show us how to cook such amazing food, buchou!”

“Wait!” Sora yelped, looking to their advisor, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“It appears that the will of the club has spoken, Hikari-kun,” Mr. Hiruta chuckled while continuing to dine on the bisque. “I look forward to seeing where your leadership will take them.”

_ Yeah, no pressure or anything, _ Sora thought as he gulped nervously.  _ How am I going to explain this to everyone? _

A melodious giggle from the doorway drew everyone’s attention to the redhead leaning against the frame. “I see you got on pretty well, Sora,” Kairi observed. “From newblood to club president in the span of a single afternoon. There has to be a record for that somewhere.” 

“Aw, come on, Kairi. Don't tease me about this,” Sora huffed.

“Maybe my first article for the paper should be about the master chef who came in and conquered the CA Club on the fragrance of a single dish?” She playfully wondered aloud, strolling into the room as she did so. “But seriously Sora, I’m so proud of you for accomplishing this much on only your second day of school,” Kairi complimented as she stopped in front of her boyfriend. “It makes me eager to keep up with you. I hope you’re ready.” 

“Hikari-sama, who is this?”

Sora placed his hands on his hips while looking between his new club and Kairi. “This rapscallious little minx is Kairi Ushida, my girlfriend,” he said by way of introduction. “And she’s also the newest member of the Newspaper Club as of today.”

“Rapscallious? That's a new adjective to describe me,” Kairi giggled. She turned towards the club members who were still devouring Sora's tomato bisque. “I'm leaving my boyfriend on loan to you, you hear? Take good care of your new club president.”

“We will, Ushida-senpai!” the PB&J first year stated as Sora shook his head with a grin at his better half’s antics. 

 

* * *

 

_ Friday-4/8/20XX-After School  _

 

As the days passed, the trio settled into a rhythm that wasn’t all that dissimilar to what they had done when back on Destiny Islands during the last school year. They took turns cooking dinner on the schedule that they had set up, with Sora scheduled to be cooking Saturday through Monday, Kairi on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, then Naminé on Thursday and Riku on Friday. Their evenings after club activities, student council work, and dinner were almost entirely filled with Kairi insisting that they do homework or study, even on the nights when she wasn’t doing so herself, and just talking about random stuff or watching television.

Kairi saved the article she had been working on and finished emailing it to Ai before breathing a sigh of relief. She was glad that she had managed to get it finished now, even if it had taken her longer than she would have liked. Sora and RIku had both sent her text messages to inform her that they had already left the school to head back to their apartment. Sora was adjusting well to his new position as President of the Culinary Arts Club, and Kairi was proud that it wasn’t going to his head.

Still… she pouted as she recalled what she had just been writing and the effort she had put into researching it. Sora had mentioned at the grocery store in Shibuya that some other second year named Ryuji Sakamoto was pretty nice, but when she ran across the delinquent-looking boy with bleached blond hair in the course of her conducting interviews from other second-year students for their thoughts about the recent string of mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns after another one hit the news Wednesday afternoon, all he’d been able to talk about when he opened his mouth amounted to trying to get into her skirt. It was seriously disappointing that she’d been trying to get the honest thoughts of the student body on these cases and all he wanted to do was hit on her.

“Ai-chan, I’m going to head out,” Kairi said as she shouldered her backpack.

“Take care on your way home, Kairi-chan,” Ai said with a smile and a wave. “Thanks for your hard work!” Kairi waved and exited the room.

“I can’t wait to taste Riku’s curry,” she muttered to herself. “It’s been so long. I bet he stopped by Boss’ place earlier this week at some point to try and decipher that amazing taste. Oh!” Kairi stopped and turned back around and poked her head into the computer room the Newspaper Club was using. “Ai-chan? Would you like me to lock up the Archives room or are you still going to need it?”

“You can go ahead and lock it up, Kairi-chan,” Ai replied. “I’m all good here.”

“‘Kay! Bye!”

With that final goodbye, Kairi turned away from the club room for the second time and power walked her way through the hallway to get to the location of the Archives room, fumbling about in her skirt pocket for the keys. She absolutely  _ could _ have used her Keyblade, but there were security cameras.

But as she approached the entrance to the archives, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar.  _ That’s odd, _ Kairi noted. She was quite certain that she had closed it fully when she’d stepped out of there earlier. While she did want to hurry home to try out Riku’s curry for the first time in ages, her curiosity here was piqued and she had to investigate. Kairi slid open the door. “Hello? Anyone in here?”

A startled gasp from within told her that there was somebody in there, but Kairi certainly hadn’t expected to recognize the person. “Huh? Mishima-san?”

Yuuki Mishima was in the archive room, his face illuminated by the light from a computer monitor. “Ushida-san!” he nervously stammered out. “Sorry, but… um… I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Why  _ are  _ you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kairi retorted. “Hey, where did you get those bandages from?”

“The nurse’s office?” Mishima meekly answered, shrinking minutely away from the redhead as though to hide the bandages covering parts of his face and arms. 

“But why would you need to go to the nurse to begin with?” Kairi pressed. “You’re not being bullied by anyone and getting beat up are you?”

“No! No! Nothing like that!” Mishima said quickly, raising his hand. “I’m on the volleyball team, and our practices can get pretty Spartan sometimes, so some scrapes and bruises are normal from diving on the court and getting hit by a bad rebound or spike.” He turned off the computer. “Well, I’m done here anyway. See you in class tomorrow, Ushida-san.”

“Wait a minute,” Kairi stopped him from leaving by blocking the door. “You still haven’t told me why you’re here in the first place, Mishima-san. Why’d you look so nervous if you’ve got nothing to hide?” 

“I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here,” Mishima said, starting to sound annoyed with Kairi’s questioning. “You startled me. Hey, wait, you’re in the Newspaper Club, right?”

“That’s why I’m here,” Kairi stated with folded arms. “I was about to lock the room up for the night before heading home.”

“Then maybe you can help. Ushida-san, I heard this from one of the teachers, but apparently there’s a new transfer student coming to school on Monday.” Mishima paused and looked around furtively. Even though nobody was anywhere in sight, he still lowered his voice as he leaned down to be closer to Kairi’s height. “I heard he’s got a criminal record.”

“A criminal record?!” Kairi gasped. “Wait a minute,” she trailed off as she realized that something felt familiar about this. This couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? Just a few days ago when she and the others had all been conversing over the conference video call with the Gummiphone Isa had mentioned something about a former student of Roxas and Xion’s high school having been expelled due to receiving a black mark and pleading guilty to assault. Could that student from Inaba be this new transfer student? Only one way to be sure… 

“Ushida-san?” Mishima spoke up again. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“This student with a criminal record,” Kairi began, “it wouldn’t happen to be a student from Inaba with an assault charge, would it?” 

“How do you know about that!?” Mishima questioned, an alarmed and panicked look returning to his bruised and battered face. 

“There’s some friends of mine living in Inaba at the moment, and they told me all about it,” Kairi replied, gearing herself up for another retort. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t information like this supposed to remain confidential among the faculty?”

“If you have a complaint, don’t come to me about it,” Mishima replied. “Complain to the faculty that they’re letting a violent criminal attend our school! You’re on the paper, write an article about it.” 

Kairi’s eye began twitching at how rude Mishima was becoming. “I’m sorry, since when did you think you could demand a member of another club to do  _ anything _ ?”

“Look, you know about it too, right?” Mishima said desperately. “Aren’t you scared? Aren’t you worried about what’s going to happen when he shows up? He’s got a criminal record!” 

A part of the redhead was seriously tempted to come out and proclaim that no, she wasn’t scared of a punk delinquent, even if he was dangerous and explain the reasons why. As much as she wished to however, she also knew that it was absolutely essential to keep up their cover stories for as long as possible. A proud declaration of the monsters and challenges she had faced, up to and including Death itself would  _ probably  _ do much to shatter the illusion.

Kairi sighed. It was probably better for her continued sanity and for ease of living to just move on. “How about we just pretend that we never saw each other here today? I’ll stop asking why you’re here and why you know, and you don’t press me to write an article for the paper about the transfer student.”

“Suits me fine,” Mishima relented, heading out the door as Kairi moved out of his way. “Just… please, Ushida-san,” he turned to face her. “Don’t say a word about this. I’ll buy you dinner if you like.”

“You do realize my boyfriend became president of the Culinary Arts Club without even trying, right? But fine, I will indulge you, Mishima. I'll let you know when I am free so that you can take me out to dinner.”

“A-alright!” Mishima gulped while his cheeks turned a little pink. “I'll see you later, Ushida-san!” He ran away from her like a startled rabbit, and Kairi cocked her head to the side slightly as she watched him go. His demeanor had changed somewhat from a few moments before, and he looked to have been blushing.

_ But why would he be blushing? _ Kairi wondered. She hadn't done anything special that would embarrass him or otherwise give him reason to blush. In all she had been quite abrasive to the volleyball player, so why…?

She blinked as a thought came to her. “Don't tell me that he took me calling him by his name without an honorific as me flirting with him rather than showing him my disdain,” the redhead groaned, placing her palm to her head. Having had enough nonsense for one day, Kairi locked up the room and quickly left the school, forcing herself to think about the curry that was waiting for her at home.

 

* * *

 

_ Friday-4/8/20XX-Night _

 

“You agreed to a dinner with Mishima?” Sora asked lightly as he brushed his girlfriend’s hair. “Should I be jealous?” he teased. 

“Only if you want to be,” Kairi giggled before giving him a groan. “I’m pretty sure he thinks it’s going to be a date, though, even though he already knows that we’re together.”

“Even I’m not  _ that _ dense,” Sora commented. “Seriously, how does a person leap to that kind of conclusion despite all kinds of evidence pointing otherwise?” 

“Beats me,” she admitted with a shrug. “I’ve never seen any boy so desperate to score with a girl, and considering what Tidus and Wakka used to get up to, that’s really saying something. Speaking of, he wasn’t the only one to hit on me today. Ryuji Sakamoto did too.”

“Who?” Sora asked.

“You know, that guy everyone says is bad news with the bleached blond hair and poor attitude,” Kairi told him. “You said you met him at the supermarket, but he was actually pretty nice.” 

“Ah, now I remember!” Sora said as he finished up. “Did you tell him about us? Ryuji seems like the type to put his foot in his mouth  _ a lot. _ ”

“I told him that I was already in a relationship, but I didn't name any names,” she replied. “You should’ve seen how fast he backpedaled after I told him that. I thought he was gonna trip over his own feet for a second!” 

Sora laughed in his throat while he continued brushing her hair, noting how it was getting longer and how it smelled, fresh from her bath and the shampoo and conditioner she had used. “Are you planning on growing your hair out again?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Kairi pondered, taking a strand in her hand and examining it. “The reason I cut it in the first place is cause I didn’t want it getting in the way when I fight, for all the good that did me…” she finished under her breath. She shivered as Sora moved her hair to reveal her neck and he pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“I like it either way,” Sora told her, “But if you do grow it out a bit more, you'd look cute in a ponytail.”

Kairi sighed and leaned against her beau’s chest. “Thanks, pumpkin,” she replied with a smile. “How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?”

Sora put down the brush and wrapped his arms around her midriff. “Guess I just know you too well, Iri.” Kairi craned her head to see his face and give him a brilliant smile. He leaned down to press his lips to hers in a kiss as they laid down on the mattress of their bed.

“And for the record, you look cute in the bob cut too.” Kairi giggled as she kissed his nose.

“I know. I remember you faking a heart attack when you first saw me in it. For the record, I like your spikes. You're not you without them.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Kairi,” Sora smiled as they both relaxed against the bed. “Sorry to ruin the mood, but there’s something else that’s been bothering me.” 

Kairi propped herself up on Sora’s chest so she could get a better look at his face. “What’s that?” she asked. 

“The new transfer student coming Monday,” Sora explained. “Experience has taught me that if enough things happen that involve the same exact person, they’re someone to watch out for. No way could any of this be a coincidence.” 

“I don’t know…” Kairi mused. “Apart from what Isa said, don't you think that sort of thing is pretty normal? Changing schools and that sort of thing because bad things happened to you and you need to move on? What was that saying Timon and Pumbaa taught you? Hakuna Maracca?”

Sora looked down at his girlfriend, pensive. “Hakuna Matata, huh? As Timon said, “You gotta put your past behind you and live for today.” Maybe that's just normal.”

“Exactly,” Kairi said, snuggling deeper into his t-shirt. “Carpe diem, seize the day.”

“Hn,” Sora huffed. “And just what do you think you’re seizing right now?”

“Your cute butt. C’mon, let’s worry about the transfer student later. If he winds up in our class, let’s try our best to make friends with him.” Sora grinned as Kairi giggled.

“Oh, by the way,” Sora told her, “I’m thinking of getting a part-time job as well. I took a look at our finances, and… food’s more expensive than I figured.”

Kairi looked at him for a moment before snorting and breaking into a fit of giggles. “Well, if we’re going to keep eating top gourmet French cuisine, then yes, it’s going to be expensive. Maybe you should try cooking something less expensive for us, like that meal you prepared this morning. I actually really liked the mackerel, rice, natto, salad, pickled plums, and miso soup you prepared this morning, despite what Naminé said about making a request for fluffy pancakes, sausages, bacon, and scrambled eggs for breakfast tomorrow. Lucky Naminé, being the only one to get Saturdays off from school.”

“Yeah, Roxas and Ven weren’t happy when they heard about that,” Sora remarked. “But I see your point. I’ll probably stick to more low-cost dishes from now on”

Kairi sighed and rested her head into the crook of his neck. “We’ll manage; so don’t worry about it, okay? If it makes you feel better, I’ve been thinking of getting a part-time job too, and it’s not like we’re going to be able to find somebody who happens to be walking around a city of millions wearing an Organization Cloak, so we can kiss our original idea of patrolling the streets like beat cops goodbye, I guess.” Sora wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply. He really did like the smell of her shampoo and conditioner.

“Do you think it'll be like this in the future too?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Kairi inquired in turn, though she had a feeling that she knew what her boyfriend was implying. 

Sora pursed his lips for a moment in thought before elaborating. “Well, maybe I’m getting a bit ahead of myself, thinking of… “us” after graduation and all.”

Her suspicions proven correct, Kairi smiled and nuzzled her face into Sora’s neck to comfort him. “Silly boy,” she teased playfully. “Asking a question that you already know the answer to. Of course it’ll be like this for us in the future. Being like this is already a dream come true, and it’s one that I want to keep coming true for as long as we live.” 

Sora smiled. “I kinda meant managing our money and stuff with jobs while also trying to save the worlds. I’m already a huge fan of  _ this _ .” He hugged her tighter.

“I’m pretty sure we will,” Kairi nodded. “It’s all a part of growing up and becoming adults. That’s gonna be our biggest challenge bar none, I think.” She lifted her head to look into Sora’s bright blue eyes. “But it’s also gonna be our greatest adventure. And you know what the best part is?” She pressed her forehead against his and lowered her voice to a tender whisper. “We’ll face it all together. A part of each other’s lives no matter what. That’s our vow, remember? Forever and always.” 

Sora couldn’t help the smile growing on his face as the urge to kiss her started to grow ever stronger. “You’re gonna make me cry Iri, you know that?” Kairi laughed and sniffed as she looked at him tearing up.

“Well you’re the one who started talking about the future and us! If anything I should be telling you off that you’re going to make  _ me _ cry.”

Sora shook his head and brought a hand up to caress her cheek. “C’mere,” he whispered as he brought Kairi in for a soft, loving kiss. She brought her own hands up from where they had been underneath him so that they were tucked under his shoulders, pulling him closer into her body as she went deeper into the kiss. It should’ve been physically and emotionally impossible to need someone so much with every fiber of their being like this, but then again, it wasn’t like they weren’t experts at defying the boundaries of possibility. 

They had been this enamoured with each other every night and morning for the whole week since “moving in” together, but neither of their hearts felt like toning it down anytime soon. And it was indeed fortunate that they were, for they had no idea of the challenges that laid ahead of them. 

 

* * *

 

_ Monday-4/11/20XX-Afternoon  _

 

“You mean he was late for his first day?” 

“Yep. Kawakami-sensei isn’t happy about it. She was waiting almost all morning for him to show up, but he didn’t come.” 

“Can’t say I’m surprised. What else can you expect from a delinquent with a criminal record?” 

“Well I heard he came in just a few minutes ago with  _ Sakamoto _ . Guess birds of a feather really do flock together.” 

Sora frowned in concern at the mean-spirited comments rising up in the class. “So much for this guy getting a fresh start here. Sounds like everyone’s already decided he’s the scum of the earth, but they haven’t even met him yet.” 

“Rumours are hard to dispel, after all,” Kairi said, leaning back and whispering to Sora. “Hey, could you buy umbrellas for us after school? I’m going to be having Mishima buy me dinner tonight, is that fine with you?”

“Sure, I can do that, and it’s alright with me,” Sora agreed with a nod. “Maybe you can get him to open up about those bruises. He’s looking pretty banged up over there.” Kairi glanced over at him, then pulled out her Gummiphone. Sora gave her a curious look while she typed before feeling his own vibrate in his pocket. She’d sent him a text message, clearly concerned about being overheard.

Kairi: “Should I covertly cast a cure spell on him over dinner? The volleyball rally is coming up in two days.”

Sora: “You should try if you get the chance, but not if it draws too much attention to us. Who knows? You might just scare him more than you’d help him.” He felt a little down when he saw Kairi’s lips twitch as she read his reply. One of the many things he loved about Kairi was how kind she was, and here he was actively telling her  _ not _ to heal someone who was hurting. Her shoulders slumped, and he placed his hand on one of them, trying to give her comfort and let her know that he felt what she did.

Her thumbs moved.

Kairi: “I understand. World Order and all that, right? It just sucks.”

Sora: “We’ll find some way to help him, I promise. We just have to take baby steps to do it.” 

The door to the classroom opening drew their attention away from their Gummiphones and towards Ms. Kawakami and the teenager following her. “Alright, settle down class,” Ms. Kawakami instructed. “We have a new transfer student joining us. He wasn’t feeling well this morning, so we had him come in for the afternoon.”

“ _ That’s  _ him? He doesn’t look like much for a guy arrested for assault.”

“Shut up you idiot, or he might lose it and slug you in the eye!” 

Insensitive as the comments were, they had a point in Sora’s opinion. The young man at the front of the class didn’t look even remotely threatening with his shaggy mop of curly black hair, dorky circular glasses, and his uniform worn to the absolute letter of the school dress code. But Sora knew better than anyone that appearances deceived more often than not, and the intense look in the “delinquent’s” silver-gray eyes spoke volumes more than any other factors suggested. 

A particular phrase came unbidden to his lips. “Wild Card…” 

“Huh?” Kairi asked, looking back at him. “What do you mean by that?”

“What?” Sora snapped out of his trance, reaching a hand to his mouth in confusion. “I… I don’t know what that was. It just came to me. I can’t explain it.”

“Hey, he’s stopped in front of Ann’s desk,” Kairi said, poking Sora. They couldn't hear from the opposite side of the room, but it looked like Ann said something to him. “Do they know each other? When did they have time for that?”

“Maybe they got acquainted some time over the weekend?” Sora proposed. He grinned. “Or maybe they got cozy hiding from the rain this morning?”

“Next time it rains we need to ditch Riku so we can do that,” Kairi giggled, “But if that were the case then why did it take him until now to—” Kairi stopped talking, feeling a presence in front of her desk. She slowly turned her head to see her teacher in front of her, with folded arms and an unamused look on her face. “Kawakami-sensei?”

“Are you done flirting, Ushida-san, Hikari-san?”

The two of them gulped in unison before answering likewise. “Yes sensei, we’re done.” 

Their teacher nodded in acceptance while the class stifled their laughter at the biggest pair of flirts in school getting reprimanded for it before continuing. “Good, because after Mishima-san is done with taking attendance, you two are going to share your textbooks with Kurusu-san over there. Am I clear?” 

“But… he's on the other side of the classroom,” Sora pointed out. “Shouldn't his neighbour like Takamaki-san or Gatou-san share their books?”

“And don’t you think  _ you _ should’ve been paying attention while I introduced a new classmate?” Kawakami arched an eyebrow.

“But we were paying attention!” Sora complained. “And we didn't even get to play 50 questions with him like the class did with us.”

“Hikari-san, go stand in the hallway.”

Sora’s face fell comically. “Come on! Please?” he whined. “I swear we’ll pay attention! We’ll even help out the new guy if that’s what you want!”

“We? Hikari-san, I am telling  _ you  _ to stand in the hallway,” Kawakami instructed in a tone that brooked no argument as this comedy continued. Sighing and groaning, Sora got up from his desk and exited the room. Kawakami turned her attention to Kairi. “That said, Ushida-san, I would like for you to assist Kurusu-san with anything that he may need help with for the next week. I trust that won't be any trouble for you?”

“No ma’am,” the redhead answered meekly, sparing a glance at the doorway afterwards. She could see Sora through the window, standing with his back to the classroom. Ms. Kawakami turned away from her and had Mishima carry out his duties as class rep, meanwhile Kairi placed her chin in her palms. Usually she was such a dutiful and perfect student. This was such a pain.

Still, there was nothing for it other than to grit her teeth and endure. She could survive a few hours without Sora, and who knew? Maybe this “Akira Kurusu” really wasn’t as bad as the rumors made him out to be? You could never judge a book by it’s cover, after all. 

 

* * *

 

_ Monday-4/11/20XX-After School _

 

Kairi was fuming as she switched out her school shoes for her everyday shoes at her locker at the school entrance. “Seriously?! How rude can a guy be to leave a lady hanging like this?!”

As she had promised Ms. Kawakami, she had been waiting diligently and patiently for Kurusu-san and any questions he had about Shujin, because apparently no one had bothered explaining anything besides the bare minimum to him when he registered yesterday. But not only did he brush past her like she wasn’t even there to meet with Sakamoto, he did so without a  _ single  _ word in her direction. Not even a “Thanks, but I’m good.” 

It left her beyond furious, to be so casually ignored like that; and he was apparently already buddies with Sakamoto, and she already didn’t have the best impression of him since the first thing he did when they met was lean over her smaller frame and try to hit on her! 

“You’d think he’d be trying  _ not _ to create a bad first impression on his first day,” Kairi muttered, tying her shoelaces with a little too much force than necessary. “but  _ nooooo _ . Tall, Dark, and Brooding is too good for people willing to help him it seems.” She made a noise of exasperation. “Late on his first day, darkness behind his eyes, brusque and rude, maybe he actually  _ is _ a delinquent!”

“Hey Kairi. What’s up?”

“Oh, hey Riku,” Kairi greeted as Riku appeared at his locker to retrieve his own shoes. “No Student Council work today?”

“Seeing your annoyed face and inquiring as to the reason  _ could _ technically be regarded as Student Council work, so what’s eating you?” Riku asked with a chuckle. “Did Sora do something boneheaded again?”

Kairi shook her head with a small smile. “You know I can never stay mad or annoyed at Sora for anything, especially when he’s been as good as gold. No, it’s the new transfer student that’s eating me,” she finished with a disgruntled frown. “You know that one from Inaba that Isa was talking about, who was expelled for assault and that rumours about have been flying around the school like rapid thrusters? Well, I’m starting to think that we may have misjudged thinking that there’s more behind the story and it’s actually as crystal clear as it appears.”

“What did he do?” Riku asked. “He hasn’t been getting into fights already, has he?”

“No,” Kairi answered with a shake of her head, “but he showed up late for school only arriving after lunch. Then he was put into our class and Kawakami-sensei “asked” me to be his guide to Shujin, well, more like saddled me with the job because she caught me and Sora—”

“Flirting?”

“Yeah. So I was all ready to put up with it and help him out, but then he brushes past me after class to meet up with that punk Sakamoto without so much as giving me a word or a glance, like I’m less than an annoying fly on the wall!” Kairi held her hands out in front of her with arched fingers like she wanted to grab something. “It’s so frustrating! And I’m having Mishima take me out for dinner tonight as a bribe to buy my silence about seeing him being somewhere he shouldn’t have been on Friday after school!”

“Ouch. I’m sorry to hear all that,” Riku winced in sympathy before attempting to change the subject. “Hey, I saw the articles you wrote in the school paper. It’s awesome work.” 

The redhead’s demeanor changed remarkably quickly. “Really? Thanks!” she beamed at the compliment. “I worked really hard on all of them.”

“Although, I think in your opening piece on the bottom of the first page going over your first reactions to Shujin and Tokyo you could have gone without the open request for submissions for good date spots,” Riku chuckled, rubbing her head and mussing up her hair. “Honestly, I shouldn't be all that surprised. You and Sora have been sugary sweet for months. I get cavities just watching you two.”

Kairi grinned sweetly at him, and Riku held up his hands to protect his eyes, playing that she was blinding him with her radiant smile. “Well I want to go to interesting places with Sora. He still hasn’t fulfilled his promise to take me flying in Neverland, or see the pirates in Port Royal, or visit Aladdin and Jasmine in Agrabah or go to a tournament in Olympus Coliseum, so I want to make the most of the time we’re here.”

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her into a hug as a head of spiky brown hair laid his chin on Kairi’s shoulder. “Wow. Way to make me feel guilty, babe,” Sora whispered sadly into her ear. 

His girlfriend shook her head and laid her hands upon his own, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles into them. “Oh, I know it’s not your fault, pumpkin. We’ve been busy catching you up with school and now this mission. Still, it would’ve been nice for the King to give us permission to visit all the places you’ve been so you could show me off to all your friends.” 

Riku put his hand to his mouth, visibly and audibly trying to restrain his snorting laughter. “ _ Pumpkin? _ Kairi calls you  _ pumpkin? _ ” The couple turned a crimson red as Riku elbowed Sora in the upper reaches of his ribcage. “I knew about Iri for a while now, but I had no idea that's how much of a softie you were,  _ pumpkin _ !” Riku pulled out his Gummiphone. “Hang on, I need to let everybody else know!”

“DON'T YOU DARE!” Sora threatened, letting go of Kairi and spinning around to try to grab Riku's phone. Riku played the height card, keeping the device well up and out of Sora's reach. Furthermore, Riku already had his outdoor shoes on while Sora was still in his school shoes, so once he evaded his underclassman he took off running out the open doors.

“Are we allowed to use our superhuman stats in public in this kind of situation?” Kairi asked.

“I'll allow it. Go get him, tiger.”

Before she could take off however, a voice spoke up from behind them. “Ushida-san?” Yuuki Mishima meekly asked. “Are you ready for our dinner?” 

All the energy building up within her deflated in an instant. “I’ll get you next time, Gadget! Next time!” Kairi muttered under her breath before turning to face her blue-haired classmate with a sigh. “Yes Mishima-san, I’m ready.” 

“Great!” he smiled awkwardly and made to exit the school doors. “I was thinking we could head to this nice little diner in Shibuya’s Main Street. I think you’ll really like it.” 

“I’m sure I will,  _ Mishima _ ,” Kairi replied with little enthusiasm and an abundance of frustration and disdain. Not that the clueless boy detected any of it. “Could you hold up for  _ one _ second, though? There’s something I want to do first.” 

“Sure, go ahead!” 

Kairi picked up her pack and slung it over her shoulder before turning to face Sora once more, a bright, loving smile directed solely towards him. “I’ll see you later, pumpkin,” she whispered so no one else could hear this time, before grabbing him by the collar of his blazer and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Sora’s eyes went wide with shock, but relaxed in no time and began pouring out equal amounts of passion into the kiss. Some students around them began wolf whistling and cheering them on as the kiss continued, Kairi’s back beginning to dip as she surrendered to Sora’s enticing and irresistible kisses. 

Mishima’s face began flooding with color as he bore witness to this intimate act with a front row seat as it were, his mind desperately attempting to catch up and make sense of what his eyes were trying to tell him. He snapped his fingers and a grin came to his face as the embarrassment slid away to be replaced by his astute realization.

Kairi was doing this just to get under his skin and make him jealous! Well, he could let her think that playing hard to get would work. After all, Yuuki Mishima was a proud Japanese man, and not some no-good foreigner. And he was a starter on Shujin's volleyball team, coached by the Olympian Suguru Kamoshida himself! This little kiss? It was all an act, a performance, because he was the one taking her out on a date and not Hikari-san, who she claimed to be going steady with.

Their act in front of him finished, and Mishima smiled at the cute and short redhead in front of him. “Ready to go, Ushida-chan?”

Ushida said something to Hikari, then turned towards him. “Yes, I am ready. I hope this place is good.”

“It really is, Ushida-chan. It’s a popular place for Shujin students to go to, and they have really nice salisbury steak.”

“Please don't call me ‘-chan’, Mishima. You don't get to act so familiar yet.”

“Alright, Ushida-san, but does that mean that after tonight I'll be familiar enough to call you that?”

“We'll see…” she replied, and Mishima completely missed her tone of voice, focusing only on her words and the pause she left at the end of her sentence.

As Sora watched Kairi go, he winced internally even as his heart still beat longingly, pining for her embrace once more. Depending on how that dinner went, it might be a good idea for him to prepare an extra special dessert for his beloved, or maybe something stupidly romantic, like rose petals in a candlelit bath.  _ Something  _ to make her forget about whatever idiot moves Mishima might try on her. 

“What just… happened?” 

Riku had returned, wondering why his friends hadn't chased after him after his blatant teasing due to Kairi's pet name for Sora, and saw her leaving with Mishima with a bit of an annoyed scowl on her face after having given Sora one of the most passionate attempts to eat his face he had yet witnessed.

“Kairi was trying to tell Mishima-san that she wasn’t interested,” Sora explained, slightly out of breath. “Guess he didn’t take the hint.”

“That was a pretty damn huge hint for him to miss,” Riku stated, placing his hands on his hips and looking back out towards the pair, just turning the corner towards the station.

“Tell me about it,” his younger friend idly touched his lips, starting to grin like a fool. “God, I love her. I gotta do something to return the favor for that kiss…”  Riku cuffed him on the shoulder before wrapping his arm around him.

“You useless sap,” he teased. “How about thinking about what you're going to make for dinner first? Besides that, we've got to pick up umbrellas. I don't want to run through the rain like that again.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want you to melt from a little drizzle,” Sora teased in turn as they walked out the doors. 

“Just because  _ you’re  _ okay with fighting Titans in a downpour doesn’t mean the rest of us mere mortals are the same way.” 

“You should have heard Donald complain about it afterwards,” Sora chuckled. He glanced to his left and saw the new transfer student, Akira Kurusu, walk by with Ryuji Sakamoto, and for an instant Sora's blue eyes met Akira's silver-gray ones. It really was only for an instant, but Sora felt something within him stir at the sadness and rage he found buried beneath Akira's quiet expression. It was the same sort of inkling he got whenever he met each of his friends across the worlds: a gut feeling that this person was important.

Then it was gone, and Sora struggled to remember it beyond just this weird sensation he'd had when their eyes happened to meet. He shook his head to shake off the lingering feeling of awe and looked up at Riku. “Well, if we're going for umbrellas why don't we check if Naminé is also free? We can all go together.”

Riku nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” They exited from Shujin, unaware that the events that was soon to transpire would shatter this momentary illusion of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warner: And so the prologue ends! Next time on Pros and Cons, we return to the present day and all the troubles that await us there.


	6. Dirty little secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang learns the hard way that Suguru Kamoshida is not one to take defeat gracefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warner: And so we at last return to the present, where we see the lengths that Kamoshida will go to destroy those who make him look bad. Hope you all enjoy!

_ Present Day _

 

_ Wednesday-4/13/20XX-Afternoon  _

 

“How is he, ma’am?” Riku inquired of the school nurse as the little old lady stepped outside the examination room where Yuuki Mishima was resting. 

“He should make a full recovery, Miyano-san,” she replied as she began washing her hands. “ _ If _ he’s allowed a few days off of Volleyball practice. He’s in no condition at the moment, and if he attends any more sessions with Suguru while he’s like this, I may not be able to give him adequate care.” 

“Is it really that bad?” Riku pressed further, glancing at Mishima’s bedridden form in the next room. “Sure he has those cuts and bruises on his face, but I would’ve thought that those kinds of injuries were normal for volleyball players.”

“It’s become the norm for our volleyball team, but it certainly isn’t usual for high school volleyball to have so many players being banged up like this,” the nurse replied, shaking her head. “I’ve had students come in here needing arm casts, leg braces, bandages that cover half their faces, and the list goes on. I’ve pleaded with Principal Kobayakawa that it’s not healthy for these children to be pushed so hard, but he’s far too enamored with the star power Kamoshida-san brings to the school to care.” 

“Well that sounds troublesome,” Riku said, putting his fingers to his chin and partially obscuring his mouth. “And if they keep getting beat up practicing, how are they going to be physically fit to actually play and win any games?”

“I’ve asked the same question many times to the students coming in here for treatment,” the old woman replied. “And every one of them said the same thing: that the purpose of all these rough practices is to build up discipline and get them ready for games on the national level. Last year it got so bad that I threatened to call a detective to investigate whether everything was above board unless Kobayakawa demanded that Suguru ease up.” 

“How did that pan out?” Riku asked, curious.

“He called me to his office and made clear in no uncertain terms that if I were to follow through on any of it, that I would very quickly find myself without a job and out on the streets.” She shook her head. “I don’t like it one bit, but I can’t speak up about it. Even though my granddaughter is on the team, she keeps telling me not to worry or get involved, but I can’t help but worry about these kids.”

“I wonder if there’s something I can—” Riku started to wonder when the door slid open. Standing there, looking flushed, was the very man they had been talking about.

Suguru Kamoshida entered the room, standing even a little taller than Riku, and he looked down at both Riku and the nurse. “Where’s Mishima?” he asked. “Is he alright?”

“The boy is resting right now, Kamoshida-sensei,” the nurse said, standing up and looking at him irately. “You’re pushing him too hard! This wasn’t even a proper game but a rally for school spirit.”

Kamoshida gave her a disarming smile and rubbed the back of his head. Riku quickly had to gain control of his facial muscles to prevent the dangerous expression he reflexively put up from surfacing. That move was so Sora-like that it was unnerving. “Sorry about that. I got a little overzealous with my spike.”

“Kamoshida-sensei.” The gym teacher looked his way as Riku spoke. Riku’s aqua eyes roved over the facial expressions and the cool dark brown eyes of the volleyball coach, trying to get a read on him. “Mishima-san and the rest of the volleyball team look pretty battered. I understand that sports practices can get a little rough, but this is only volleyball, not rugby. Are you sure that you’re not being too Spartan on them?”

Kamoshida frowned. “What’s it to you how I decide to coach  _ my _ Volleyball team?”

“I’m Riku Miyano of the student council,” Riku replied. “As a member of the student council, it’s my duty to look after the students of this school. If you’ve been subjecting the members of the volleyball team to unhealthy amounts of corporal punishment, there will be consequences.”

“Miyano-kun, don’t get involved!” the nurse hastily chastised him.

Kamoshida blinked and folded his arms. “Wait, I recognize you now. You’re one of those three overseas transfer students, aren’t you? Maybe you don’t quite know how things work at Shujin yet, but just so you know, the school’s volleyball team would be nothing without me. I’m only tough on the members because they ask for it. They want to learn from the best to become the best.”

“Mmm,” Riku nodded before replying. “And how does spiking them in the face so hard they’re put in the nurse’s office supposed to help them become the best? How do you expect your team to play and win against  _ anyone  _ when they’re so bandaged and battered they can barely stand?” 

“Miyano-kun,” the nurse interjected again, “I think it’s best that you leave now.” Riku glanced in her direction and saw the stern look on her face. He could figure out the meaning behind that look very well and, understanding her intentions, he withheld a sigh.

Turning back to Kamoshida, and hating himself for doing it, Riku bowed. “I apologize for my impertinence, Kamoshida-sensei. I’ll be going now.” He didn’t care if Kamoshida replied to his abrupt and insincere apology or not, Riku just made a hasty beeline for his homeroom classroom. The students were all still out in their gym clothes, classes still suspended for the rally that was still ongoing, so he knew that the room should be empty. Everything around him was a blur, his senses not focusing on the faces of the students or faculty he passed by, consumed by his own frustrated emotions until he reached the classroom. Like he expected, 3-A’s homeroom was devoid of other students, giving him free reign to head straight to his desk and give it a good solid punch.

“God dammit!” Riku seethed. “To think, I needed the old lady to protect me from someone like  _ him _ !” Compared to Ansem and Xehanort, Kamoshida was an insignificant pebble on the side of the road, but Riku couldn’t just use his Keyblade on him like he could against the Heartless, Nobodies, and all the other enemies he had faced in the past. Riku could only growl and punch the desk again to hide his shame. If resorting to physical violence was his only method of dealing with problems, then he hadn’t grown at all since leaving the Islands!

“I can’t let him do this to them!” The silver-haired young man muttered quietly. “But how? I can’t just whip out Braveheart and beat the crap out of him like I could with Heartless, but I won’t just sit back and do nothing while he treats those poor kids like they’re his toys.” He sighed in frustration as he attempted to calm down. “I hope Sora and Kairi are in better shape than I am right now…”

 

* * *

 

Mishima was awake. Suguru Kamoshida glared down at the talentless volleyball player as he sat on the bed in the nurse's office, the old lady having kindly vacated the premises in order for him and his student to have a good and private conversation.

“So Mishima,” the coach began, his voice deceptively calm. “We need to talk.” 

The young man in question gulped and began sweating so hard it soaked into the bandages on his face, old and new alike. “Sir, if this is about me chickening out, then I swear it won’t happen again!”

“Oh, I’ll make sure it won’t,” Kamoshida replied, voice still menacingly low. “But that’s not why we’re talking like this. It’s about… something else.” Kamoshida grinned internally at the look on Mishima's face as he intentionally left the subject of their conversation vague for another few seconds. “It's about that short transfer student with spiky hair; the one from England. I'm sure he was put into your class, right?”

“H-Hikari-san?” Mishima clarified, a predictably mystified look on his plain face. “Wh-why are we talking about him?”

“Because after you got put in here due to your incompetence,” the older man explained, his face hardening at the revisiting of his humiliation. “He volunteered to take your place on the team for the rest of the game. That little peasant refused to bow to me, and he's more athletic than all the rest of you little shits combined.”

“Are you saying that you want him on the team, sensei?” Mishima questioned meekly, grimacing at the verbal abuse being thrown his way. 

Kamoshida's eyes flared at the insinuation. Wanting that defiant punk on  _ his _ team? Not a chance in Hell. “What do you know about him?” Kamoshida demanded.

It seemed as if Mishima was bright enough to understand the intentions behind that question. “Sensei, I don't think—”

“I didn't make a talentless wimp like you a starter so you could  _ think _ , Mishima,” Kamoshida countered. “What do you know about this Hikari kid?”

“Only what everyone knows!” He admitted fearfully. “He’s from overseas, he made President of the Culinary Arts club the day he joined it, he's dating Kairi Ushida and is best friends with Riku Miyano, the other two transfer students from overseas.” 

“Miyano, huh?” Kamoshida recalled. “Guess being a defiant piece of garbage is contagious. Anything else you know about him?” 

“Nothing else, sensei,” Mishima hung his head and closed his eyes, bracing himself for another round of “discipline”. “He’s completely squeaky clean, so there’s no bad rumors to be spread about him.” Kamoshida growled and Mishima winced. 

“What about those other two?”

“Nothing there either!” Mishima yelped. “Miyano-senpai joined the student council and Ushida-chan became a member of the Newspaper club. Hikari-san cooks lunches for them and he has a really close relationship with them both. All three of them come to school together and head to the train station together after school. Although… there was one thing.”

Kamoshida arched his eyebrow as Mishima paused. The boy continued speaking under his gaze. “Well, I took Ushida-chan out for dinner Monday night because she almost caught me doing what you asked on Friday in the archives room, and from some of the things she said, I think… I think the three of them might be living together…”

“Really?” Kamoshida inquired, the wheels in his brain turning round and round. “No parents, guardians, or even chaperones?” 

“Not that she said,” Mishima answered meekly. “She didn't even mention letting her parents know about it. There was just a brief thing in class I overheard after lunch where she told Hikari-san.”

“Three students living together without parents or guardians,” Kamoshida mused, “two athletic boys and a pretty little redhead. Who knows what kinds of things they get up to at night without any adults around…”

Mishima looked up at him in shock. “You don't think that they do  _ that _ do you?” Kamoshida's mind went back to the scene he witnessed at the end of the match, when that peasant picked up and swung the little redhead around before kissing her, smug in his unearned victory over the King. Whether they were actually performing debaucherous acts after school or not wasn't any of Kamoshida's concern, but they needed to be put in their place. If he could take all three of them down a number of pegs by wrapping them all in scandal then even better.

Kamoshida smirked. And if he could get his hands around  _ that _ pretty little thing too, it just might make up for just how much of a fucking tease Takamaki was being lately.

“I'll tell you what you're going to do,” Kamoshida declared in a low growl. “You're going to let the school know that those three transfer students don't have the same moral compass as us homegrown Japanese do, understand?”

“Yes sir,” Mishima said, defeated and resigned. 

 

* * *

 

“Ugh! Boys!” Ann Takamaki shouted, frustrated at the stubbornness and pigheadedness of her opposite gender. “You try and be nice and warn them to mind their own business for their own good and what do they do? Throw it right back into your face!” She muttered under her breath as she dropped down into a chair in the cafeteria, wanting to be alone as she huffed and vented all her volatile emotions. 

It wasn't like she  _ wanted _ them to see them get hurt or anything like that, and she certainly didn't  _ like _ either of them, but Ryuji Sakamoto was an old friend from middle-school and Akira Kurusu was still a new transfer student. Despite the rumors about his criminal record being leaked online to practically the whole school, he still deserved a fair shake in a new school, and getting mixed up in anything involving Kamoshida was definitely going to jeopardize that.

Sakamoto should know that better than anyone.

“Alright, who’re the boys?” 

Ann jumped at the voice that came from her left-hand side, and turned to face the speaker. It was the redheaded transfer student from her homeroom. Kairi Ushida, was it? She hadn't spoken to her much since school started, but not for lack of trying. The pretty redhead was almost always accompanied by her boyfriend Sora Hikari, and it was intimidating to try to break through the rosy wallpaper of love that appeared around them with their constant flirting.

“Oh! Uh, Ushida-san!” Ann stammered, flustered and out of sorts at the sudden company. “What are you doing here?” 

“I already gave you permission to call me Kairi back when I met you shopping, Ann,” Kairi said with a soft smile as she sat down next to her. “Or maybe you don't remember me pranking my sister with a fashion disaster.” She giggled and swung her legs back and forth. “Anyway, you looked troubled, so I decided to be nosy and come find out why, and then I heard you complaining about boys. So, what's up?”

Ann twirled a fingertip in one of her pigtails as she attempted to formulate an answer to her new friend’s question. “Um… I was trying to stop some guys from doing something really stupid, but it doesn’t seem like they listened to me.”

“Really?” Kairi asked. “What're they up to? Is it just the normal kind of stupid thing where they could get hurt but not too seriously, or  _ incredibly _ stupid?”

“ _ Incredibly  _ stupid,” the blonde answered seriously. “The kind that could get them expelled or worse if they screw up.”

“What?” Kairi gasped. “Well, what are they doing? Can I help? Who are they anyway? Point me at them and I'll try to talk some sense into them!”

Ann laughed a little, her spirits rising a bit at seeing Kairi's passion. “Well of course you'd be like that. You've only been here a week and a half and we all can already tell that you're trying to be the diligent role-model student. No expulsions on your watch.”

“That's me, the model student,” Kairi boasted, puffing up her chest in pride. “You would not believe how much it annoys Sora and Riku when I nag on them to do their homework.”

“They sound like a handful,” Ann chuckled. “I don’t know how you deal with them.”

“Kisses and cuddles for Sora, and various other ways for Riku,” Kairi replied with a smile. She leaned forward, and Ann could tell from her smile that she wasn't about to let the initial reason for the conversation slip away. “So… who are the morons whose behaviour we need to correct?”

Ann scoffed and shook her head. “It doesn't matter. I already warned them and told them to stop trying to play detective. My part's done. If they want to pursue this and get expelled for it then that's their problem now, not mine.”

“Hmm,” Kairi tapped a finger to her chin as she brainstormed. Which male students could be crazy to do something that could land them with a rapid expulsion? Surely there couldn’t be anyone out there stupid enough and rude enough to not take a lady’s honest advice. 

Wait… 

“One of them wouldn’t happen to be Akira Kurusu, would he?” Kairi asked, though she had a feeling that she had made the correct assumption.

Ann looked at Kairi with surprise. “Uh, yeah. How’d you guess?” Kairi folded her arms and looked away with a pout.

“Because he has not been very cooperative with me when I try to do what Kawakami-sensei instructed me to do in being his guide for the week,” Kairi replied in an annoyed tone of voice. “I know that I was only roped into doing it because Sora and I were chatting instead of paying attention, but he could have said at least one word to me these past three days. So since you said someone was not doing something when you're trying to help them out my mind jumped to Kurusu-san.”

Ann gave her a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her knee. “Well, you're right. Kurusu-san is one of the two. I don't know if you know the other one personally, though you might by reputation by now. He's Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Yeah, I met him,” Kairi answered. “I tried to interview him for an article I was writing about the mental shutdown cases, but all he wanted to do was hit on me. At least he can take a hint, unlike Mishima. So, what stupid thing are they planning that's going to get them expelled?”

“It’s nothing that you need to worry about, really,” Ann said flippantly, trying to ward Kairi off. The last thing that she needed was to get the new girl in school involved in this crazy nonsense with Kamoshida. It was already bad enough that most everyone in school seemed to think that she was going out with Kamoshida, or was at the least putting out for him. She didn’t need Kairi dragged into that mess too and getting in trouble. “Now if you’d excuse me,” the blonde said in an attempt to end the conversation as she stood up. “I promised Shiho that we’d eat out after school today.” 

“Oh, okay,” Kairi said as Ann got ready to leave. “Have fun. I’ll go find Ai-chan and see if there’s anything special she wants me to write for next week’s edition.”

The words were spoken uncertainly, as if the blonde’s seemingly carefree deflection of the question had only set off warning bells in the shorter girl’s mind. A part of Ann felt guilty that she wasn’t taking her own advice, but another part of her, a louder part, was convinced that a confused Kairi was far better than a miserable one. 

_ I’m sorry Kairi,  _ Ann thought to herself.  _ But I won’t let that bastard get his paws on you because you were being nosy.  _

 

* * *

 

_ Wednesday-4/13/20XX-After School  _

 

“Well, even if we got nothing done today man,” the raven-haired probationer’s bleached blond friend began. “Watching that asshole get taken down at his own game was  _ totally  _ worth it!” He laughed again. “Seriously, did you see that Hikari kid’s moves? I know we didn’t stay to the end, but there’s no way Kamoshida could win with the way he was playing!”

“But, if Kamoshida's really as bad as his Shadow, do you think he's just going to take that sitting down?” Akira asked Ryuji.

Ryuji Sakamoto scuffed the floor under his shoe. “Yeah, you're right. Think we should give him a heads-up?”

“If we can get through that throng of admirers surrounding him, sure,” Akira motioned to the far end of the hallway, where as he predicted, the short spiky-haired second year was being bombarded with questions.

“Jeez, I knew that the dude got popular when he waltzed into the culinary arts club and won everyone over with his cooking,” Ryuji lamented, “but this is just going to make his star go sky high… until Kamoshida finds some way to drag him into the dirt.” He looked sideways at Akira. “Hey, our reputations are shit anyway, I bet if we get close people will just get out of our way.”

“It’s worth a try,” Akira agreed as the two “delinquents” walked down the hallway towards where the throng of students had surrounded Hikari-san. True to Ryuji’s prediction, the gathered youths gradually backed out of their path, and as they grew closer to their intended target, they began overhearing the latest questions being asked of him. 

“Where did you learn to play like that, Hikari-senpai?” 

“Does this mean you’re gonna join the Volleyball team?” 

“Are you going to be President of the Culinary Arts Club  _ and  _ Volleyball Captain?”

“Hey! What are  _ you _ doing here,  _ Sakamoto _ ?”

“Can’t ya see you’re suffocating the poor guy!?” Ryuji shouted indignantly, gesturing to where Hikari-san was cornered against the wall, a nervous smile playing across his face. “Give him some space and let him catch his breath for crying out loud!”

Akira stepped forward and the person who had bad mouthed Ryuji stepped back with a fearful scowl on his face. Akira glared at him, and the person next to him audibly whispered, “Be careful, dude! I hear that transfer student carries a knife with him.”

With that not-whisper, the crowd suddenly found the motivation to stop pestering the shorter transfer student and quickly found other things to do as Akira and Ryuji closed the distance. Sora, relieved of the pressure of his peers, straightened up, brushed off his jersey and turned to face his “rescuers”. “Thanks. That was getting a little much,” he told them with a grin. “Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san, right? What can I do for you?”

Akira shared a look with Ryuji. Unlike almost everyone in school, Hikari was greeting them with a smile that held no fear or malice. “You’re…  _ not  _ scared of us, Hikari-san?” Akira asked with a confused and almost hopeful look on his face.

“Scared?” Hikari asked. “Why should I be? You haven't done anything to me specifically, except try to ask out Kairi,” he looked at Ryuji and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Nice try Sakamoto-san, but you'll find someone someday.”

“Whatever! Just because you have a cute girlfriend,” Ryuji countered. He scoffed, clearly pouting, and then turned back to look at Hikari. “Hey, just so you know, while it was awesome to see, you probably shouldn't have showboated so much during the rally. Kamoshida is definitely going to be gunning for you now after you humiliated him in that volleyball game earlier.”

“What? Kamoshida-sensei?” Hikari asked. “But he's a teacher. Why would he be upset? I mean, sure, he didn't shake my hand after the match, but he should be proud that his team managed to show some life and pull through for a win, right?”

“You’re hopelessly naïve,” Akira said while shaking his head at his classmate. “Kamoshida thinks of the members of his volleyball team as slaves to build his own ego, nothing more.”

Hikari frowned. “Slaves? That's a bit harsh. I've heard rumours around the school that the team trains really hard and gets roughed up, but thinking of them as slaves is going a bit too far, wouldn't you say?”

“We’re not kidding man,” Ryuji pressed, starting to get aggravated. “That whole shitshow back there? That weren’t no ‘rally for school spirit’ or whatever Kobayakawa says its supposed to be, it was just an opportunity for Kamoshida to stroke his own gigantic ego in front of the whole school!” He pointed at the shorter teen for emphasis as he continued. “And you made him look bad when you beat him at his own game. He ain’t gonna let that stand for long, believe me. That asshole hates sharing the spotlight with  _ anyone _ .” 

“You  _ really _ don't like Kamoshida-sensei,” Hikari replied, somewhat bemused. “Is there some kind of history between you two?”

“That don't concern you!” Ryuji spat, quickly growing more heated. Akira tapped him on the shoulder and the blond backed off.

“That's all we came here to say,” the raven-haired “delinquent” informed his classmate. “Just be careful about Kamoshida, Hikari-san.”

“Yeah, and no matter how he provokes you, don't give in,” Ryuji added.

“Provoke me?” The brown-haired teen asked rhetorically. “You’re talking about this like he’s a playground bully. Surely he can’t be so immature that he’d resort to things like name calling, right? He’s a grown adult, not an elementary schooler.” 

“Just… promise me you’ll watch out for yourself for the next couple of days, okay?” Ryuji pleaded with a pained look on his face. 

“Alright, promise,” Hikari replied, still looking confused. “Hey, I gotta go get changed out of these gym clothes and head home. You guys have a good night.”

With that, he walked away to the changing areas, and Ryuji turned to look at Akira. “Damn. How does a shithole like Shujin deserve a guy like  _ that _ ?”

“It doesn't,” Akira said, smiling faintly, “But somehow it got someone like him anyway.”

 

* * *

 

_ Wednesday-4/13/20XX-Night _

 

“Okay everyone, dinner's ready,” Kairi called, her voice reaching throughout the penthouse to find each of her three housemates. Naminé emerged from her room and entered the kitchen, stretching a bit after having been working on algebra homework.

“Mm, smells good sis,” she commented. “What are we having?”

“Well, nothing too fancy like what Sora makes,” Kairi replied. “But pork tenderloin was on sale for only ¥200 per pound! So I whipped up some of that and cooked rice and steamed a bunch of broccoli!” She held up a hand to stop Sora before he could start complaining. “Don’t you dare say anything, Sora. You know your greens are good for you.”

“I know that, Kairi,” Sora replied, seemingly a bit annoyed by the insinuation, “but that doesn't mean my palette will suddenly start liking broccoli or turnip. I'm fine with brussels sprouts and asparagus, though.”

“Brussels sprouts? Ick!” Kairi gasped.

“Well I like broccoli,” Riku said, pulling out his chair at the table as Kairi laid out a serving bowl with the broccoli and a plate full of the sliced tenderloin. “This looks delicious, Kairi.”

“Thanks Riku,” she answered him with a beaming smile. He sighed as the others and Jiminy all gathered.

“I could use a good meal after today,” Riku wearily announced.

“What do you mean, Riku?” Naminé inquired with a concerned frown on her face. “Were you bogged down with Student Council work after Shujin’s Volleyball rally was finished?” 

“No, that was actually rather light, contrary to my expectations,” he answered. “I think I made an enemy today, and I don't know how to fight him.”

“An enemy!?” Sora yelped. “Who?”

“Kamoshida-sensei,” Riku declared. Naminé gave him a questioning look. “The volleyball coach.” Recognition lit up her eyes and she nodded for him to continue. “You know how he hit Mishima-san right in the face with that spike during one of the matches today, right? Well, while I was in the nurse's office, the old lady told me that she's been seeing our volleyball team roughed up far more than what would be considered normal for a volleyball team, and when she tried to speak up about it Kobayakawa-sensei shut her down and threatened her job over it. When Kamoshida-sensei came by to check on Mishima I told him that as a member of the student council I wouldn't overlook unnecessary levels of corporal punishment on the students, but the nurse got me to back down, warning me that agitating the coach was dangerous.”

Riku growled in frustration. “I can't just use my Keyblade on him to bring him down. He's not a Heartless or a Nobody, but he has the backing of the principal and the rest of the faculty are too interested in self-preservation to intervene. And we can't cause too much trouble ourselves or it jeopardizes our own mission!”

Naminé placed her hand on his back, eyes filled with concern at the levels of frustration in Riku's voice. She didn't start to rub his back, as Kairi would have with Sora, but she did leave her hand there to know that she was supporting him. “Riku…”

Jiminy hummed. “You know, that's an awful lot like what those two boys were telling Sora after school.”

“What do you mean, Jiminy?” Kairi asked as she handed the cricket his plate with cricket-sized proportions on it.

“Well, after the rally was over and the announcement came through on the P.A. system that there would be no more classes for the day, these two boys came up to Sora and warned him that showboating and upstaging the coach like he had done earlier was certain to attract his ire. They warned him to watch out over the next few days, because Kamoshida was certain to try to get back at Sora for beating him.”

“Yeah, it was Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san,” Sora recalled, snapping his fingers. “I kinda thought they were exaggerating at the time, but listening to your story, Riku…” he gulped in his newfound nervousness. “This could be very bad.” 

“All these coincidences are making my head hurt,” Kairi groaned. The others turned to face her as she explained. “Right around that time I was talking with Ann Takamaki before heading to the Newspaper Club, and she told me that she’d just tried and failed to talk Kurusu and Sakamoto out of doing something really stupid. I tried asking her what that could possibly be, but she wouldn’t budge. Guess now I know…” 

“Yeah,” Jiminy said. “It looks like a lotta things are all pointing back to Suguru Kamoshida…”

The group of five was silent for a few seconds as they processed this. Naminé began cutting up the pieces of pork she had placed on her plate, her mouth opening as she began to speak again. “Well, unfortunately it doesn't sound like there is much we can do at the moment,” she said. “I'm not even at your school, and we still don't have any clues on how this darkness that pervades the world was fought the last few times. Also, can we even be sure that Kamoshida is part of that?”

“But we can't just sit around if he's abusing the students!” Sora argued.

“And I agree with you, Sora,” Naminé quickly offered, “but it’s like Riku said. This isn't a situation in which a Keyblade to the face is going to work.”

After another few seconds of silence, Kairi spoke up once more. “Either way, we’re not gonna agree on much when we’re tired and hungry. What do you say we finish up dinner, get some sleep, and then figure things out when tomorrow rolls around?”

“Yeah, and we can ask Aqua and Terra and the King what they think,” Sora added. “I'm sure they'll be able to give us some advice.”

As the group of five returned to their meal, Naminé turned to Riku with one last question. “Riku? If what we’ve heard is true, and Kamoshida  _ really  _ doesn’t like anyone stealing his thunder or defying him, what do you think he’s gonna do to retaliate?” 

“I don’t know,” Riku replied. “I just know that whatever he’s gonna do, it won’t be anything nice.” 

 

* * *

 

_ Thursday-4/14/20XX-Early Morning  _

 

The noise of the Gummiphone ringing woke the couple from their sleep. Kairi groggily removed herself from Sora's chest and fumbled for her Gummiphone where it lay charging and ringing on a bedside table. Without even looking at who it was, Kairi answered. “What is it?” she groaned.

_ “Kairi!” _ It was Xion.  _ “You're not going to enjoy going to school today!” _

 

* * *

 

_ Thursday-4/14/20XX-Morning  _

 

“This is bad,” Sora muttered as they got off the train. “This is very bad.”

“Just stay calm,” Riku told him, forcing himself to follow his own advice. “They're just rumours and they aren't true. There's no evidence.”

“You'll be okay,” Naminé assured them, and gave all three of her friends hugs. “You'll be fine. I know that your hearts are strong enough to get through this.” The trio couldn't help but smile at Naminé's encouragement. “I need to be getting to Kosei, but I'll keep an eye on my Gummiphone if any of you want to text.”

Naminé left them to catch her connecting train while the three exited the station on their way to Shujin. “Oh boy,” Kairi sighed, “I really hope that she’s right about that.”

Sora took Kairi by the hand, interlacing his fingers with hers while continuing straight ahead. “I know by what Xion said it looks bad,” he said. “But maybe... maybe that’s just the voices of a few of the students and not all of them. After all, we didn’t know about any of that, and it’s only because Xion is keeping her eyes on each school’s student body’s unmoderated blog sites that we heard about it. There’s bound to be plenty of students who don’t subscribe to that sort of stuff.”

“Well, Sora, I hope you’re right,” Riku lamented, “because otherwise, today may end up being a tough day for us all.”

“I hope so too,” Sora agreed, clutching Kairi’s hand tighter as if to draw strength from it as they approached the gates to Shujin.

Once they passed the gates the atmosphere around them completely changed. The air felt oppressive, like a blanket of hostility towards them had smothered them without warning. The students that noticed them displayed openly hostile glares before turning towards those near them and whispering. As the trio were approaching their lockers some of the whisperers were not even trying very hard to ensure that they were not overheard.

_ “I heard that they force her to give sexual favours every morning and night.” _

_ “Well I heard that it's not them forcing her, but her coming onto them willingly.” _

Kairi gasped as she opened her locker to retrieve her change of shoes. A piece of paper was draped over them, with the phrase “GO HOME SLUT” written in big bold characters.

“Don't let it get to you,” Riku told her while Sora shot a hostile glare at the pair whose whispers they overheard. The two yelped and scurried off.

“There are tacks in my shoes…” Kairi whispered, almost choking on her words. “How can they all be so mean so fast?”

“I don’t know, Kairi,” Sora admitted, rubbing slow, soothing circles into her back to comfort her. “Here. I’ll help you get them out.”

“I'll see if I can find Niijima-san,” Riku said. “This is beyond absurd. Stuff only started circulating last night according to Xion and it's already this hostile.”

“Be careful Riku,” Kairi anxiously cautioned him. He nodded his head, fuming at the beginnings of tears welling in his friend’s eyes as she returned to extracting the tacks from her footwear.

Just as Riku had walked out of sight and earshot, they heard someone say, “Hey, Hikari!” Just as Sora was turning towards the voice, a fist slammed into the side of his face, sending the unprepared youth spinning to the ground.

“Sora!”

The one who had punched him was palming his fist, with another young man beside him, both of them bearing livid expressions and both being fellow students in their class. “We heard you've been treating Ushida-chan like your little plaything. So all that lovey-dovey crap you've been doing for the last week was a lie!?”

“Don’t believe everything you hear,” Sora muttered in reply, massaging his face as he stood up. “I’d  _ never _ treat Kairi like that.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Challenged the attacker’s friend. “Then how do you explain how possessive you are of her? Practically every time we see you two, you’ve got her glued to your side like she’s not allowed outside your eyesight!” 

“W-we're just…” Sora started, shocked into silence. That wasn't how it appeared, was it? He wasn't  _ possessive _ of Kairi, right?

“You’re just what?” They began closing the distance, shoving Sora against the lockers. More students were gathering around, sealing off any means of escape.

“Hey, let him go,” Kairi pleaded. “It's really not like that.”

“Don't worry, Ushida-chan. This creep's got you brainwashed into loving him. But we'll free you from him soon enough.”

“Who cares about his bitch? They're both scum!” someone in the crowd shouted.

Sora’s eyes hardened at the students pinning him to the lockers, restraint stretched thin by the insults hurled their way. “Guys, seriously. You don’t want to do this.” Normally he was somewhat cool and collected when in a fight, but when things got serious he knew that there was a temptation inside to let his inner darkness rage. He wasn't in mortal danger at the moment, but he could feel the desire to unleash his Rage Form building up.

“What's going on here?”

The crowd parted at the arrival of a teacher on the scene, and the students who had Sora pinned to his locker let him down and scattered. Kairi rushed to Sora's side and hugged him as the students in the entrance outwardly suppressed their hostility and went about their normal activities.

Having rescued them, the teacher who arrived on scene sighed. “Seriously, that was almost like a lynching was about to start. Are you alright, Hikari-shonen, Ushida-shojo?”

The two shifted in their embrace to look up at the scrawny older man standing before them. “Yes, Yagi-sensei,” Sora replied with a sigh. “We’re both okay.” 

Yagi folded his arms. “I honestly doubt that, but I'll take your word for it, young man.” He glanced left and right, and the students who had been sneaking peeks at the three quickly averted their eyes. “I'm just going to tell you now. I have also heard of some of these rumours about you three since arriving at school this morning, but I don't believe a word of it. I already told Miyano-shonen a moment ago when I passed him in the halls.”

“Um, Yagi-sensei,” Kairi hesitantly started to ask, “exactly, what have you heard?”

“A number of things, some of them contradictory,” Yagi answered her. “That Hikari-shonen has you, Ushida-shojo, brainwashed into loving him; that he and Miyano-shonen keep you as a pet love slave and force you to do sexual things with them every day; that you have affairs with other boys behind Hikari-shonen's back. The one kernel that holds them all together is that the three of you are living together. Now, since you all transferred here together and knew each other previously, that's the only thing I’m willing to believe, but the rest of it I think is complete garbage.

“Still… Shujin's always been quick to run with the rumour mill, but these last two times with Kurusu-shonen and you three have been exceptionally fast, and just as all-encompassing. It's almost like the students’ collective consciousness has latched onto the idea that you're degenerates and sexual deviants.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I'll walk you to your classroom. Try to hang in there.”

“Oh, wait, Yagi-sensei!” Kairi pleaded. “We need to… take the tacks out of my shoes…” Yagi looked at her sympathetically.

“I sincerely apologize for the actions of our students.”   
  
  


* * *

 

Meanwhile, Riku ignored the harsh glares he was receiving as he walked the halls, searching for his classmate amidst this sea of hostility. Could all this have been the work of Kamoshida? It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and yet it felt almost exactly like it had with Kurusu between Friday and Monday, with the entire school's collective anger and resentment directed towards a few individuals.

It didn't seem possible; to sway public opinion this wildly this fast without any actual incident taking place was something he'd never heard of before. If there was some kind of video proof of him and Sora being despicable towards Kairi—as horrible as it was to even contemplate such a thing—then he could understand it. However, all of this was nothing but hearsay, just talk.

_ Is this really just Kamoshida? _ He wondered.  _ Or is this the darkness of this world? I should be careful, in case any of these students give in and turn into Heartless. Shujin just might become a battleground. _

“Hey, Miyano!” 

Riku was pulled from his thoughts by an angry voice calling out his name, and he turned to face the speaker. As soon as he did so however, something wet hit him right between the eyes. Just as he was recovering from being spat in the face, the culprit behind it roughly shoved past Riku, knocking him in the shoulder, and whispering “Bastard.”

The third-year stopped in his tracks as Riku’s arm snapped out and grabbed him by the shoulder. “You want to try saying that to my face?” Riku asked, his patience with his fellow classmates already wearing dangerously thin just from what he’d encountered at the entrance. The expression on his face must have been terrifying, like a large wolf ready to go in for the kill, because the student seized in fright.

“Miyano-kun. Let him go.”

Riku didn't turn towards the voice, but held his hand on the other student's shoulder for another three seconds before answering. “Yes, kaichou.” He let go with a little shove, and the Shujin student scurried off. Riku slowly turned around to view his shorter student council president. Makoto was taller than both Sora and Kairi, but not by much, and she was looking at him with her scrutinizing red eyes. “I was just looking for you, Niijima-san.”

“And I you, Miyano-kun,” Niijima replied. “I assume you are aware of the rumours that have been circulating through school already.”

“Yes,” Riku answered her, “and to be honest, kaichou, they make me very upset.”

“That’s fairly obvious,” she intoned. “But I hope you realize that getting so upset that you lash out at your fellow students will do you no favors in this.” 

“I know that, but getting spat at in the face is a difficult thing to just take.”

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” the shorter girl conceded, massaging her forehead as if to ward off a headache. “I’m going to hazard a guess and assume you were looking for me the same reason I was looking for you?” 

“If that reason was because of these sudden rumours, then yes,” Riku stated.

Niijima sighed. “We will need to discuss this in more detail after school today, but it is generally the position of the student council not to trouble itself with mere rumours. That said, it is difficult to ignore them. Miyano-kun, would you be willing to accept an investigation to determine the validity of these rumours?”

“That depends,” Riku folded his arms, giving his kaichou an inquisitive look. “What exactly would this “investigation” entail?” 

“That would be discussed in detail after school today at our meeting, but most likely myself or another student council member coming to your place of residence to investigate.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. “But, let's just say for sake of argument that these rumours are true, wouldn't it be the height of stupidity for Sora or myself to have Kairi perform “sexual favours” for us while you are there to document it?”

“Sexual favours?” Makoto asked, blinking in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

It was Riku's turn to blink. “Well what are you talking about?”

“I am talking about the rumour that you and Hikari-san were living together with Ushida-san,” Niijima said. “Isn't that why Nao-san spat in your face? From jealousy?”

“ _ I  _ was talking about the rumour that Sora and I were treating Kairi like a sex slave,” Riku told her. He felt like vomiting a little in his throat just from saying the words. The fact that there was even the  _ idea _ of Kairi, one of his best friends, being a plaything for his indulgences made him sick to his stomach.

Niijima gasped. “I… I hadn't even heard about that one, but you are right. It would be incredibly foolish of you to do such a thing with a third party present. Therefore…” she held out her hand and pointed at him with a stern look. “I shall be accompanying you home today.”

“What!?”

“Even if I will be unable to prove or disprove the rumours, my presence alone will be enough to keep you on your best behaviour,” Niijima declared.

Riku placed his palm to his forehead. Today was just getting better and better.

 

* * *

 

Kairi felt her heart sink as she looked at her desk and the words and crude cartoon caricature of herself in a compromising position that looked like they had been scratched into it with a knife. She had never experienced or even heard of such vicious mockery and malicious bullying ever having occurred to anybody at their school back home on Destiny Islands. Seeing the word “SLAVE” carved into her desk almost made her feel like the word itself was a knife that had stabbed into her heart, even though she knew that nothing about any of that was even remotely true. The scar on her back twinged, as if telling her that she was a slave of another kind: a slave to a destiny written for her by others.

“As if the tacks weren’t bad enough,” the redhead muttered miserably while Sora righted his own desk from its position on the floor and started organizing all of his school stuff that had been pulled out and scattered in the surrounding area. “Sora? Are you okay?”

“I can take whatever they throw at me,” he answered, “but I really,  _ really _ want to hurt whoever’s doing this to you, and that scares me. Kairi...” he looked at her with this sorrowful and pained expression that made her think of a wounded puppy, “I’m not being  _ possessive _ , am I?”

Kairi thought silently about his question for a long while, long enough she started to worry that her non-answer was an answer itself, before she gave him a reply. “Possessive? Perhaps,” she stated. “However, if you've been possessive of me, then I have been just as possessive of you. I do want to make this distinction, though.” She looked him in the eyes and took his hand. “While you may be possessive, you have  _ not _ been controlling, and that makes all the difference.”

Sora sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. “I feel so pathetic,” he confessed quietly. “How is it that I can stare people like Marluxia and Vanitas in the eye and take their taunts and attacks without a flinch, but a few idiot kids spreading lies and rumors about us gets me  _ this  _ close to losing it?”

“You can lay off the act!” one of the girls in their class said. “We're not falling for it anymore.”

“Yeah, you can keep up that sympathetic scene all you want, but you're not getting anything from us.”

Kairi wanted to shout her down and declare that it wasn't an act, but it seemed like the school as a whole had already decided that the lies were the truth and the truths were a lie. It left her feeling little else besides frustration as she rubbed Sora's back as she reassured him of his place in her heart.

“Hey, Takamaki’s coming up to them.”

“One man's bitch to another man's bitch.”

Kairi painfully released Sora from her embrace as Takamaki approached and greeted them with an anxious, “Hey.”

“What’s up, Ann?” Kairi asked with a weak smile. “Suppose you’ve heard all about what people are saying about us now?”

“Pretty hard not to,” the blonde admitted with a gesture to their still-gossiping peers around them. “Listen. I’m really, really sorry this happened to you two. I know how it feels, being a victim of false rumors like this.” She let out a weak self-deprecating giggle. “You may have noticed that I don't really have any friends outside of Shiho.”

“So you're saying that you don't believe the rumours?” Sora asked, sounding hopeful. Takamaki shook her head.

“No. To think that you would ever do such a thing, Hikari-kun, it's crazy. You’re clearly devoted to Kairi more than anyone here can understand. And the same for you, Kairi. Looking at you, I almost get the feeling like you'd die for each other.” Not knowing just how very on point that statement was, Sora gave her a very warm and appreciative smile.

“Thanks, Takamaki-san,” he said. She seemed flustered at Sora's words of gratitude, caught off-guard by his sincere thanks.

“Uh, no problem!”

“Alright everyone, the bell has rung,” Kawakami informed them as she strode into the room right as the bell was ringing. “Please settle down and take your seats so we can take morning attendance.”

As the murmurings and gossiping quieted down for attendance, a small smile grew on both Kairi’s and Sora’s faces, gladdened by the fact that at least one of their peers was on their side.

 

* * *

 

_ Thursday-4/14/20XX-After School  _

 

“So Niijima-senpai is gonna be chaperoning us on the way home in order to “verify” the rumors about us?” Sora asked with folded arms and a quirked eyebrow. “I have to admit; that doesn’t sound very encouraging, Riku.” 

“Believe me, I’m not much of a fan of this either,” the taller teenager sighed as the group of three remained huddled in a remote corner of the second floor hallway. “But this could be our first and only chance to sway people’s minds about these rumors about us. Getting the Student Council President on our side with this could be a really terrific boon for us.”

“Well, I guess they are going to find out for sure that we are all living together,” Kairi accepted. “Or at least Niijima-senpai will. Whether she tells everyone is up to her.”

“I guess we're not getting an opportunity to do much club work today,” Sora groaned. “Fortunately it looks like my club is so fanatically devoted to me from the texts I've gotten from my VP that they don't care about the rumours and just want me to teach them to make good food.”

“So what are you doing, since Niijima-san is coming home with us?” Riku asked. Sora shrugged.

“I sent her a text instructing them to continue practicing their flambéing technique.” Sora looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping before continuing. “So who do you guys think is responsible for these awful rumors? I’ve had all day to cool off, and I can only think of one person who could be responsible.”

“Kamoshida-sensei,” Riku’s eyes widened in realization. “Come to think of it, Kurusu and Sakamoto did warn you something like this was gonna happen, didn’t they?” 

“I was actually thinking of Mishima, but Kamoshida makes much more sense,” Sora agreed.

“That’s insane,” Kairi shook her head in shock. “And yet it makes so much sense. But why? Why spread such vicious rumors just because he lost  _ one _ volleyball game?” 

“I wish I knew the answer to that, Kairi,” Riku regretfully informed, “but there’s not much we can do at the moment regarding pressing questions. Not while the whole school has us under the microscope like this. I doubt anyone will even speak to you right now even if you approach them as a member of the student newspaper. Our hands are tied.” 

Sora’s head hung in defeat for a moment before slowly rising as an idea came to him. “Maybe there  _ is _ something we can do.” He glanced back at his backpack. “Hey, Jiminy, feel like playing an active role in our mission today?”

“You got it, Sora,” said the cricket as he hopped out of his hiding place. “Adventuring rule #6: Gathering information is key to success. You want me to find out if this really is Kamoshida's doing?”

“That’s right,” Sora nodded. “We can’t do it ourselves cause it seems like Miss President will be keeping an eye on us for a while, but you can sneak between the cracks and find what we need in our stead.”

“That’s brilliant, Sora,” Riku praised. “But how’s he gonna get around unnoticed?”

“You just leave that to me, Riku,” Jiminy stated with confidence. “You all have your own issues to deal with.” Jiminy opened up his umbrella. “I'll see you all back at the penthouse. Sora, if you could give me a little boost to that vent over there it would be appreciated.”

Sora checked the halls again to see if anybody was paying them any attention and what, if any, lines of sight the security cameras had on their location. Kairi and Riku moved in to block him, and once they were sure of his concealment, Sora summoned his Keyblade and quickly cast an aero spell to float Jiminy up to a nearby vent. Sora banished the weapon once more as Jiminy saluted the three of them before ducking into the vent.

“I hope he doesn’t get lost in those vents,” Kairi worriedly remarked. “If Jiminy loses track of where he’s been, he could be in real trouble, and we won’t be far behind.” 

“Adventuring rule #8: Search every corner of a new place,” Sora countered. “Jiminy didn't just spend the days lounging in my backpack eating cookies and listening to lectures all last week. He was scouting the school in case something like this ever came up. Trust him. He's got the vents all mapped out.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Riku conceded as he glanced down the hallway again. “Uh-oh. Look alive, here comes Niijima-san.” 

His warning had come just in time as Shujin’s Student Council President descended the stairs from the third floor and turned to face the trio. “You’re all together. Good,” she observed as she came closer. “I’m finished with my council responsibilities if you’re ready to leave.”

Kairi sighed with apprehensive dread. “We should probably check to make sure there aren't more tacks in my outdoor shoes.”

“Take all the time you need, Ushida-san,” Makoto said as the group made their way to the entrance, already bracing themselves for a long, awkward train ride home.

 

* * *

 

“I have to say, when I heard your parents were quite wealthy, I didn’t think they’d be so rich as to afford an apartment in a complex like this,” the group’s “chaperone” confessed as her wide-eyed gaze spread to all corners of the tower’s lobby. “What exactly are your parents’ occupations that they could entrust you with luxury like this, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh, uh…” Kairi began, awkwardly looking at Sora as he frantically sent text messages to the Gummiphones they had left with their families, asking if they remembered the cover stories the King gave them in case anyone asked.

From the depths of their confusion, Riku rode to the rescue with a roll of his eyes. “My dad's a top diplomat for a certain country that I'm not at liberty to name, and Kairi’s parents also have diplomatic postings and important positions within the British government that tend to coincide with my folks’ assignments. Sora's mom is just a filthy rich tycoon who made lots of money off of investments and his parents are good friends with our parents, so they tend to follow ours around like loyal puppies and they can afford it.”

His two best friends mouthed “thank you” to him as Niijima-san digested the information. “I see. From the sound of things, the three of you must’ve led very adventurous lives before settling in Tokyo for the school year.”

“Senpai, you have no idea.” The crisis averted, Sora took the lead as he called an elevator down to the lobby. “Our penthouse is on the twenty-first floor of the tower, last door to the right when you exit the elevator. Just follow us, Senpai.” 

The trio’s senior nodded in understanding as the elevator arrived with a ding. “So I suppose the “living together” rumour was accurate, at least,” she said as she entered the elevator. The ride upwards and subsequent walk to their apartment was mercifully quiet, giving the three of them time to calm down and compose themselves. Kairi let the door lock scan her assigned keycard, then opened it to the foyer and shoe closet just in front of them. 

“You can leave your boots in there, kaichou,” Sora informed as he, Kairi, and Riku pulled off their own shoes and placed them into the closet.

“Welcome home, Masters!”

At the familiar voice, Riku looked up from the closet to find Naminé in the doorway. He did not have time to formulate any other thoughts in his head, because the moment he saw her, he couldn’t help but  _ stare _ . 

He tried to look away. 

… 

He tried to look away.

…

He  _ tried  _ to look—

“Naminé! What are you wearing!?”

Kairi’s scandalized exclamation snapped Riku back to his senses, and he began to take a closer look at what the blonde was wearing beyond the skin it showed. It was an apron; a snow white, frilly apron cut low to reveal a generous amount of what cleavage that Naminé did have and which went down to a rounded bottom about halfway between her knees and her hips to expose some thigh as well. Based on her bared shoulders underneath the ruffled straps, the revealed swells of her bosom, and her visible thighs, Riku felt the blood in his body surging to the surface of his skin while steam emerged from his nostrils.

_ So  _ **_this_ ** _ is what the “naked apron” looks like! _ His Paleolithic hormonal teenage brain drummed like a war chant between his ears in time with the pounding of his heart.

“Naminé what are you doing?” Sora gasped while Riku continued to stand there and silently gape.

“Care to explain what's going on, Miyano?” Niijima asked, the sweetness of her voice only making the sudden lack of any honorific to his name all the more dreadfully demonic. The aura surrounding her gave the impression of a terrible oni preparing to strike him down in a single blow.

It was then that Naminé noticed the surprise addition to the group and shrieked. She spun around—revealing that she was  _ not _ naked beneath the apron but was instead wearing a strapless black bikini underneath it—and dove behind the couch. She peeked her head up after a couple of seconds to make eye contact. “Riku, Kairi, Sora, who is that?”

“This would be our student council president, Makoto Niijima,” Kairi said, already exhausted. “But what the crap were you doing, dressing like that?”

“I wanted to surprise you all,” Naminé meekly explained. “I figured that, given the rumours we heard about this morning, you all were going to have a tough day today. So since Thursdays are my night to cook I figured I'd try to surprise you with something cute and fun to cheer you up after you got home.”

“That’s some surprise,” Riku panted, loosening the collar of his shirt out of apprehension of Niijima’s fury and… something else.

“What is your name?” The kaichou demanded in a tone that broached no funny business.

“N-Naminé Ushida, ma’am,” the blonde squeaked in reply, quaking and shaking from where she was hiding behind the couch.

“Ushida?” Niijima queried, and her eyes strayed to Kairi, who had her forehead in the palm of her left hand.

“She's my twin sister,” Kairi explained. “She lives together with us and attends school at Kosei while we go to Shujin.” Kairi sighed, but offered Naminé a soft smile. “Nice try, Naminé. While it may have fallen flat thanks to kaichou being here, I think you really brightened up Riku's day, at least.”

Eyes glanced to Riku and his blushing face, and he averted his eyes. “Not in the slightest,” he said, trying to act nonchalant about the whole affair. “Stop being stupid.”

“I'll go get changed and get started on dinner!” Naminé yelped, shooting upright. “N-Niijima-senpai, will you be staying for dinner?”

“I suppose I will be,” Niijima answered coolly, the temperature of the whole apartment dropping several degrees as she entered properly. “Excuse me.”

The Destiny Trio shared anxious glances with each other. Naminé's surprise would likely have gone over very well had Niijima not also been in attendance, but with the awkward air now descending upon their living space like a crashing jet plane, they hoped that Jiminy was at least doing well in his scouting mission.

 

* * *

 

Back at Shujin, the cricket in question was expertly navigating his way through the ventilation ducts that spanned the campus, referring to the map he had sketched into his journal every so often. 

“Let’s see here,” Jiminy whispered as he stopped at the latest crossroads, mindful to keep his voice down lest someone hear him. “I passed into the Sports Building after I took the right by the fan, so that means that Kamoshida’s office should be way down to the left.” 

True to the professional conscience’s statement, as he turned left at the crossroads he began hearing the coach’s familiar voice in the distance. 

“See, I thought you and I had an agreement,” Kamoshida’s voice echoed into the shaft. “You hang on my arm and let me get a little… comfortable with you when I want to, and I don’t kick your little friend off the team. Normally, I’m not against girls playing a little hard to get, but you’ve been acting like you’re too good for me for weeks now. A guy gets…   _ impatient,  _ if you know what I mean~”

“Who’s he talkin’ to?” Jiminy questioned to himself as he approached a vent providing a bird’s eye view of the office below. As he peeked through the openings, he could see the tall human pacing the length of the room, his cell phone held to his ear. 

“C’mon, don’t be such a prude!” He continued. “All girls your age look for a good time where they can find it! Why don’t you head on over to my place tonight? We could talk, have a drink, and… get to know each other better~”

“Wow,” Jiminy whispered to himself. “Does this man need a conscience more than any boy I've ever met.”

The lady on the other line clearly concurred, if the muffled angry-sounding reply meant anything. Whatever she said, it appeared to get under Kamoshida’s skin like nothing else as his face hardened and his voice dropped it’s affable tone. 

“What did you just say to me, Takamaki?” He spoke lowly and dangerously. 

“He’s talking to Ms. Ann!?” The cricket whispered, shocked. He slipped through the grate into the office, deciding to get a closer look at what was transpiring.

“Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are to refuse  _ me _ !? I am Suguru Kamoshida! I’m the King of this school, and everyone in it exists to serve my every whim and pleasure! Including  _ you _ .” Kamoshida began ranting as he lost his temper. “And it includes your precious little Shiho. Screw this. If you don’t want the prestige, privilege, and  _ fulfillment _ that comes with sharing a bed with me, and prefer to be a whore to any idiot kid that looks at you the right way, you can go right ahead. You’ll have plenty of time to do that with Suzui off the team.” 

With that statement, the coach hung up the phone, cutting off whatever reply Takamaki had in store, and slammed it into his desk in a rage. As he took several deep breaths to collect himself, Jiminy looked on from where he was hidden with wide eyes.

“It's too bad she's so stubborn,” Kamoshida seethed. “But she'll come around, once she knows how serious I am. Just like that Ushida girl. She must be so upset at what the school is saying about her and her friends, but if she accepts the olive branch I give her tomorrow and throws that punk Hikari to the street, they'll see just how much better life can be on my good side, and how terrible it is when you're not.”

“We were right,” the hidden cricket whispered in horror. “He  _ was _ behind the rumors. I gotta get out of here. Now!” But before he did so, Jiminy left behind a small recording device to pick up any other incriminating evidence the coach might let slip. The bug in place on the side of a cabinet, Jiminy leaped up to the ventilation duct, slipped between the gaps, and began making his way to the roof of the building.

After a few minutes of climbing, the cricket peeked out the top of an air-conditioning unit to see the roof directly below him. It was mostly empty but for a single student: a curly-haired third-year girl in the Shujin jersey that was hard at work with tending to an assortment of potted plants hugging the wall with equal amounts fertilizer and water. A short moment passed, and the girl finished with her work, stepping back with a bright smile as she made her way to the door leading back into the school. 

The lone witness gone, Jiminy stepped out of the AC unit and opened his umbrella, preparing to take flight. “Been a while since I’ve done this,” he remarked with a wry grin as he raised it to the clear afternoon sky. “Let’s see if I’ve still got it!” 

_ Meow…  _

The sound gave the professional conscience pause as he lowered the umbrella and slowly turned around to face where the noise had come from. His eyes widened to the size of cricket-sized dinner plates. “Oh, no…” 

It was a cat. A predominantly black cat with white markings on its snout, paws, and the tip of its tail, wearing a yellow collar underneath haunting blue eyes. Eyes whose pupils were growing so dilated that the blue could hardly be seen. Jiminy gulped nervously and slowly closed his umbrella. He’d spent enough time with Figaro to know  _ exactly  _ what a cat’s dilated pupils meant. Jiminy held out his umbrella in front of him like a foil and took a stance similar to a fencer. He wasn't the greatest shakes at fighting; mostly because he'd never had to before, but sitting back on Sora's shoulder or in his hood watching all the time had still managed to give him a little bit of experience by proxy. At the very least it had made him intimately familiar with dangerous situations.

“Alright now, kitty, I don't wanna hurt you, and you don't wanna hurt me,” Jiminy said calmly, slowly backing away from the cat towards the edge of the roof. It was a dreadfully long distance away.

Unfortunately, his warning fell on deaf ears as his feline foe hunkered down on its haunches, getting ready to pounce. Seeing that the attack was coming, Jiminy rapped the cat hard on the nose with the end of his umbrella. The cat appeared stunned for a few seconds, as if it couldn’t believe that this tiny insect was carrying a tiny umbrella and had just hit it on the nose with it.

_ Mreow! _

“Yipes!” Jiminy yelped, leaping up to avoid the sudden retaliatory swipe from the feline. He landed on top of a nearby box as his attacker recovered from the missed attack and began charging his position. Jiminy leaped away again, landing in the dirt of one of the potted plants the young lady he saw not a minute ago had been tending. The feline raced after him, trying to strike with its paws, and Jiminy dove into another plant, hiding himself underneath the broad leaves of the fern growing within.

_ I was  _ not  _ planning on this happening today, _ the poor cricket internally bemoaned at his luck.  _ If I could just find a way to distract the fella… Figaro would always chase after and bat at a bright spot of sunlight on the floor. If I could just find a way to distract the kitty I could sneak away. _

As if on cue, a stray beam of sunlight caught something hanging from Jiminy’s belt, the glare catching him in the eyes as he looked down to see what it was. 

A gasp left his lips. “Ah! My medal from the Blue Fairy! Oh course!” Taking the bronze piece of metal in his hands, Jiminy began angling the beam of sunlight out of the shrubbery and onto the wall above him. As he predicted, the prowling feline immediately ceased pawing and searching the plants and diverted it’s attention to the shiny spot that suddenly appeared before it. Jiminy twitched the medal back and forth, watching as the cat leaped up, trying to snatch the light with its white-furred paws.

Jiminy jumped up to the top of the shrub and angled the shiny medal off to the side, moving the little beam of light off a few metres away from their current spot. The feline chased after it and pounced at the light, scrambling around to try to catch it in its paws.

Momentarily confident that this was his window of opportunity, he opened up his little umbrella and Jiminy held on tightly to his top hat. “Alright, wind, take me where I want to go!” He held the black umbrella up above him, and the wind lifted the little official conscience up into the sky, away from the harbingers of doom that were Kamoshida, and that feisty feline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warner: As we promised, the nitty-gritty of Persona 5 has come to the forefront. And that includes its darker elements. Will Sora and co. be able to withstand this sudden tide of hatred? Stay tuned in to find out!


	7. Crossing the blood-red line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things grow steadily worse, a counterattack is put into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warner: Before we begin, a few announcements. 
> 
> 1\. Shire Folk has not yet finished Persona 5. So for any commenters who are in the know about how the game ends, please keep any and all spoilers to yourself until such time that he finishes. 
> 
> 2\. Considering the events this chapter covers, disturbing content is inevitable. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> Now that that’s out of the way, please enjoy!

_Thursday-4/14/20XX-Evening_

 

The atmosphere of the penthouse was quite frankly suffocating for the Destiny Quartet. Naminé was quiet as she scurried around the kitchen trying to prepare dinner, which was certainly different from last week. Last week she had put on a radio app Chip and Dale had made for the Gummiphone and had been humming and occasionally singing along to a music station from Radiant Garden. This week they could just barely hear her quiet mutters and mumbling as she fumbled around trying to make something suitable to her skill level.

Meanwhile in the living room Niijima was sitting across from Sora, Kairi, and Riku, keeping them rooted to their seats with an unamused expression she had held onto for the last quarter of an hour as the seconds continued to arduously tick by.

“So,” Niijima broke the silence, though whether that was a mercy or not was up for debate, “Ushida-san, you have a twin sister.”

“Yes!” Kairi answered, her shot nerves making her yelp out the answer. “Although she is attending Kosei rather than Shujin like I said before. Naminé is more artistic than I am.”

“I see… And do those _artistic_ qualities also include dressing in practically nothing?”

“I said I was sorry!” The blonde in question protested from the kitchen. “I was just trying to do something fun and unexpected to cheer my housemates up! Is that so wrong?”

Kairi stepped back in to defend her sister, in spite of her growing blush. “What she does in the privacy of her room is entirely up to her, but this would be the first time I have seen her in it.”

Their kaichou raised an eyebrow at the admission. “But as twin sisters, do you not share a room?”

Riku grinned while Sora and Kairi quickly looked in opposite directions from one another. Naminé appeared to have heard that question too, and dropped the metal bowl she had just pulled out of the cabinet. “I think I'll go help Naminé with dinner…” Sora said, clearly jumping onto Naminé's fumble to fabricate a cause for escaping this scrutiny.

“Oh no you don’t!” Kairi shouted at her boyfriend as she attempted to keep him where he was. Sora proved too quick for her however, for he launched into a backflip from where he was sitting on the couch in order to make a clean escape into the kitchen. Niijima blinked, surprised by Sora's sudden display of athleticism.

“Hikari-san is quite nimble, isn't he?” she openly mused.

“Only when he has to be,” Kairi grumbled, folding her arms.

“However, given your reactions to the question, I must assume that rather than sharing a room with your sister, you are instead sharing one with Hikari-san, yes?” Niijima's red irises pierced right through Kairi's blue ones to figuratively rock the teenager back onto her heels.

“Our parents gave us their blessing!” Kairi retorted, hoping that playing the “parents card” would give an iron-clad defence in the face of the student council president. “Here, I'll even call them up if you'd like to talk to them!”

Nonplussed by her kohai’s increasingly frustrated replies, Niijima simply folded her arms and decided to call Kairi’s “bluff”. “Go right ahead,” she said. “I’m sure you have nothing to hide.”

But the redhead didn’t react as the older brunette had expected, smiling rather smugly while taking out the strange-looking phone each of the group seemed to have and dialed a specific number before placing the device on the coffee table between them, angled so that the screen was facing everyone seated. The phone's blue screen that said “Calling Home” blipped, and there was now a video feed showing a woman standing at a table with a smile on her face.

“Hi Mom!”

“Hi Kairi. Just a second, your father just walked in the door. Honey! Kairi's calling.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes! She's on the phone right now!” she sounded both excited and exasperated as she sat down, and her husband hurriedly rushed into view of the picture and dropped into a seat in range of view.

“Hi Kairi,” her dad said, grinning. “How's my baby girl?”

Kairi felt her lip stiffen. All at once she wanted to explode; to unload all the hurt feelings she had experienced at school today on her parents and have them tell her that everything would be alright, but she held that in for now. “Mom, Dad, this is Makoto Niijima, our student council president. She came by today because there are rumours at school that me and Naminé are living together with Sora and Riku.”

“Aw shucks,” her dad sighed. “And here I thought you were calling to tell me I was going to be a grandpa…”

Kairi's face went from controlled confidence to scarlet hysteria in 0.2 seconds. “DAD! I'M SIXTEEN!”

Niijima was faring little better as her own face turned red from just how enthusiastic the redhead’s parents were of her ongoing relationship. “I… I don’t even…” she stammered out before facing Riku. “Miyano-san, could you please explain what’s happening here? I’m completely at a loss for words.”

Her silver-haired classmate simply shook his head in bemusement before answering the question. “Kairi's parents and Sora's parents have been teasing them about their relationship for _years_. They've been not-so-subtly shipping them together since the fifth grade, so there's nothing I can say that's going to change that.”

“Fifth grade?” Mr. Ushida commented with a scoff. “Come on, Riku. You know better than that.”

“We've thought that they were adorable together since Sora first came by to ask Kairi out to play when they were five,” Mrs. Ushida gushed. “Isn't that right, Haru?”

The voice of Kairi's elder brother answered from somewhere out of sight. “So long as he doesn't make my little sister cry I don't care.”

“Don't be so moody, Haru!” Kairi teased, even though she couldn't see him. “It makes you look emo.”

Her mother sighed. “You'll have to forgive him, dear. He just got shot down when he asked out a girl in his drafting class he's taken a fancy to.”

“I said I'm fine!”

Niijima’s lips settled into the first smile the group had seen her make since entering their home as she looked between Kairi and the parents they were talking to. "You seem to have a very good relationship with your family, Ushida-san; I'm actually a little envious. And none of you are concerned that she and Hikari-san are sharing a room together?"  
  
Her mom shook her head. "No, we don't mind at all. In fact, we're happy that they get to share a bed. They act like they're newlyweds already, so this will really help them get used to living together."  
  
Niijima's warm smile froze in place and she robotically turned her head towards Kairi. "...sharing a bed?"

“Oh. Was I not supposed to say that, sweetie?”

Kairi’s face went red again at her mother's teasing giggle. She couldn't take this anymore; she really couldn't. Her stress levels from everything she had experienced at school today and now this embarrassing torment from her parents overtaxed her spoon count for the day. "Mom! You're making it worse! It's not just rumours that we're living together, but there are rumours all over school that almost everyone has seemed to have fallen for! From me being brainwashed by Sora into being in love with him to going out with guys behind his back and even some stupid story that Sora and Riku are treating me like some kind of pet love slave!”

Her parents lost the casual air they had been basking in an instant as they both shot out of their seats so quickly the table rocked and the Gummiphone fell over onto its face. They couldn't see them anymore, but they could certainly hear the discordant " **WHAAAAAT**!?"

Niijima appeared startled by the sudden volume of the roar coming from the other end of the line. “I-it’s true, Ushida-san. The reason I came here today was to investigate the authenticity of these rumours.”

The Gummiphone on the other end was suddenly picked up, as the screen displayed the nakedly furious look on Mr. Ushida’s face. “Who’s doing it? Who’s slandering and telling lies about our little girl!?”

“We don’t know,” Kairi sniffed, her composure completely falling apart now. “But someone put tacks in my shoes this morning and they left notes calling me a slut and carved the word slave into my desk and cartoon pictures of me surrounded by dicks and someone threw gum into my hair at lunch and I’ve just been having a really horrible day.” Riku placed his arm around her and Kairi buried herself into his chest as she tried really hard to hold back the tears that she’d honestly wanted to cry all day. He wasn’t Sora, but that didn’t matter at this moment. Riku was her best friend outside of her lovable ball of sunshine; she could cry into his shoulder just as easily.

“I’m sorry honey,” Kairi’s mother lamented. “I wish there was something I could do to make this easier on you and help you to feel better.”

“Gimme that phone!” her brother’s voice loudly demanded. “I’ll call the King and have him get me to you so that I can beat some snot-nosed high schoolers up. Nobody makes my sister cry and gets away with it!”

Niijima latched onto a specific word within his statement, her next words cutting through the shock and grief of the bullying like a Damascus steel knife. “King? But I thought that England didn’t have a king, it has a queen. What country are you affiliated with that you could be asking favours of a king? Ushida-san, what exactly is your lineage? Are you actually European nobility?”

There was a pause as everybody, including Sora and Naminé in the kitchen, froze in place.

“Well,” Mr. Ushida spoke up, “it’s about time to be hitting the old dusty trail…”

“I’ll get started on dinner. You take good care of our girl and her friends now, Miss Niijima,” his wife added. “Bye Kairi. Stay strong and we love you!”

“Wait, Mom!” Kairi called, but midway through her exclamation the call ended and the Gummiphone returned to a blue screen showing the call duration.

An awkward silence endured for several long seconds before Niijima spoke up again, repeating her previous question. “Ushida-san, what did he mean by “king”?” She asked. “If I’m not very much mistaken, Queen Elizabeth II is still the reigning monarch of England at the moment.”

“My brother’s always been very hotheaded,” Kairi replied in a vaguely panicked rush. “He doesn’t always think about what he’s saying when he’s angry, and he just forgot that there’s no King of England.”

Makoto looked like she wanted to press the issue further, but a most enticing aroma assaulted her nostrils before she could vocalize it. “Mmm. Something smells good. What is it that you’re cooking, Hikari-san?”

“Naminé and I are making hamburg steak,” Sora answered.

“With macaroni and cheese!” Naminé added. Kairi and Riku both looked into the kitchen at her. “I’m a beginner! Don’t judge me for using Kraft Dinner!”

“We didn't say anything,” Riku told her.

“You didn't have to, Mr. Curry,” Naminé replied. “You were both thinking it.”

“Look at it this way, Naminé,” Sora interjected with a teasing tone to his voice. “At least you _can_ make Mac&Cheese. Unlike Mr. Salmon-in-a-dishwasher over there.”

“I told you, that was my _dad_ that said dishwasher salmon is a thing,” Riku corrected him again. “ _I_ never did such a thing.”

“You sure?” Sora didn’t let up. “You willing to risk me calling your little sister to make certain on that answer?”

“I'm not going to sit here and take this,” Riku scowled as he gently extracted Kairi from his side. “I've got homework to do. Kairi, please scold your fancy pants chef of a boyfriend for me, please.”

“Babe, stop teasing Riku about his kitchen ineptitude,” Kairi half-heartedly reprimanded. She got up from the couch, the awkward and tense atmosphere of Niijima's probing dispelled for now thanks to her phone call home and the smell of the hamburger steaks Sora was currently making with Naminé’s assistance. “And do we have any chocolate anywhere? I could use some chocolate.”

“Oh, I stopped by the convenience store on my way home after picking up the minced beef and macaroni and got some white chocolate,” Naminé mentioned. “I figured you might want some after today too. It should be in the shopping bag just inside my room if you'd like some.”

“You're a goddess, Naminé. I love you,” Kairi replied, skipping down towards Naminé's room.

As the group split up, Makoto Niijima looked around, seemingly a little lost. Her mood had certainly improved on hearing that they would be having hamburg steaks for dinner, but while she had at least determined that the rumour about them living together was accurate, the discussion with Ushida's parents and the general atmosphere of the four cohabitants of the suite (apart from the initial impression) was convincing her that all the other rumours of them being foreign deviants without an ounce of moral fibre were complete fabrications.

There was still the matter of Ushida and Hikari apparently sharing a room and bed, but she could concern herself with that detail later. Until then, it would be rather rude to refuse their hospitality, wouldn’t it? “Well then, I suppose I should do some schoolwork as well while we wait for dinner. Miyano-san, would it be alright if I use your kitchen table?”

“Go right ahead, kaichou,” Riku replied offhandedly, already hard at work with his assigned Algebra homework.

 

* * *

 

_Thursday-4/14/20XX-Night_

 

“You know senpai, when you said you were going to verify the rumours spreading about us, I didn’t think you’d go this far to do it,” Sora commented as he beheld the scene unfolding before him. “Was our word that we wouldn’t fool around tonight not enough to sway you?”

“You are referring to the word “tonight” as if you mean to say that you fool around on other nights,” Niijima said as she spread out a futon within the couple's bedroom. “There will be none of that.”

“May I remind you, kaichou, that we’re a _couple_ ,” Kairi said with an annoyed tone. “And we do not “fool around” if you’re thinking of sex. We do couple things. We kiss, cuddle, whisper sweet nothings, and occasionally lightly grope. It’s no different than most other couples, and definitely no different than the kind of things you’ve probably seen your own parents do when they think you’re not looking.”

Niijima looked at her with a stricken expression. “My parents aren’t here anymore. It’s just my older sister and me.”

Kairi placed her hand over her mouth, aghast that she had just tactlessly fumbled over a sensitive topic for her senpai. “Oh my gosh, I am _soo_ sorry, kaichou! I didn’t know!”

“It’s not something I am comfortable talking about,” Niijima said quietly. “Let’s just pretend it was never mentioned.”

“You got it,” Sora said before whispering, “Way to go, Kairi.”

“I said I didn't know!” she retorted in a hushed voice. “Would you like to borrow some night clothes, kaichou? I should have a gown or two that would fit you.”

“That’s very kind of you, Ushida-san,” the older brown-haired girl nodded in her kohai’s direction. “Do you mind if I use your bathroom to wash and change? I’ll also need to call my sister and inform her of where I’ll be tonight.”

“Is she gonna be alright with you staying the night?” Sora asked.

“‘Alright’ is perhaps a stretch, but she’ll understand if nothing else,” Niijima responded as she began searching the closet for the gowns Kairi spoke of. “Her job is pretty demanding of her, so oftentimes she’s had to pull all-nighters at the office. It's possible that she won't even be home tonight herself.”

“What does she do for you to say that so casually?” Kairi asked, shocked at the admission from her senpai.

“She's a public prosecutor,” Niijima replied. “Not unlike your own, my family _also_ has a history of public service.” She picked out a black nightdress that would reach her knees, unlike the soft pink babydoll nightie that Kairi had put on, and headed into the couple’s master bathroom to change and ready herself for bed.  
  
Once Niijima was out of sight with the door closed, Sora noodled his face into Kairi’s neck, peppering it with kisses. She squealed quietly at his sudden romantic assault, and giggled as he hugged her back into his chest. “Sora,” she protested, not very convincingly, “not with Niijima-senpai here!”

“But I want to cuddle with you,” Sora whined. “I want to make all of today's bad memories vanish.” Kairi leaned back into his body, expecting something like this out of Sora, and held onto his hands as they held her waist.

“The memories aren't going to vanish, Sora,” she sighed. “But, you _are_ making me feel better. However, you need to look after yourself too. Is there anything I can do to ease your painful memories of today?”

He was silent in his response for a couple of seconds before he started swaying his hips and began humming. “Dance with me?” Kairi smiled and shifted in his embrace until they were facing each other. Her hands moved to his shoulders while Sora’s lightly grasped her waist and she joined in his humming, the two of them making up the tune as they slowly danced in their room with love-filled eyes that noticed nothing but each other. They didn’t even notice Niijima’s eventual emergence from the bathroom as she awkwardly stood at the door and watched them, all doubts about the new rumours of the couple’s relationship being replaced by her new confirmation of the old rumours.

Hikari and Ushida were madly in love and it was almost sickening to watch.

In the room next door to where this slow dance was occuring in, Riku was sitting at his desk with the lamp on, working hard at practicing his calligraphy so that he could properly write the characters for the Japanese writing systems without continuing to appear like some illiterate hick. He usually waited until the faint giggles that came through the wall between rooms had faded into silence before going to bed, because he had learned that trying to sleep when he was able to hear Sora and Kairi being romantic was a losing proposition thanks to his imagination, so he continued to busy himself with schoolwork and self-study until he reasoned that they were done. Usually that fell sometime between ten-thirty and eleven-thirty, so Riku was always in bed and asleep by midnight.

Cinderella’s Fairy Godmother would’ve been proud.

But tonight there were no giggles or whispered words of affection, only the very faintest of humming coming from the other side of the wall, which he could only hear if he strained his ears to the utmost to pick up the sound. Guess all it took to get his two best friends to behave was a stern glance from a senpai that could be _very_ scary when she wanted to be. Well, that and intruding on their personal space shamelessly, but he’d be keeping that bit to himself for now.

As he finished the final brushstrokes for the Kanji depicting “Earth”, Riku heard a faint “tap, tap, tap” from the sliding glass door to the balcony. He glanced over and saw a friendly face standing there, looking happy but exhausted. Riku smiled and walked to the door, sliding it open to let Jiminy Cricket in.

“Thanks Riku,” Jiminy said as he entered. “I would have knocked on Sora and Kairi’s door, but they seemed a bit preoccupied at the moment, plus they had a guest.”

“Oh?” Riku asked, knowing full well about Niijima being in their room. “What were they up to?”

Jiminy hopped up onto Riku’s desk. “Oh, just slow dancing in their room, but I doubt that they would have noticed me knocking anyway.” He breathed a sigh of relief. “Whew, am I outta practice riding the wind. It took me much longer to get back than I’d thought.”

“Well, I should have some bottled water in the mini-fridge,” Riku said, checking the small container resting against the far wall. Sure enough, a handful of cool bottles were placed neatly on both grates (with a few miniaturized bottles made specially for Jiminy). He took one of these bottles carefully between his fingers, then handed it off to the recuperating cricket on his desk. “This should get you your strength back.”

“Much obliged, Riku,” Jiminy thanked him as he took the bottle, unscrewed the cap, and took a deep pull from it. After several long seconds, he stopped drinking with a grateful sigh. “That hit the spot.”

Riku nodded at the cricket’s satisfaction before getting down to business. “I know you probably want to get some rest Jiminy, but do you think you can tell me a bit about what you found out before heading off to bed? Oh, hold that thought, I’ll check to see if Naminé is still up. No use bugging Sora and Kairi, but we should at least let Naminé know.”

Jiminy nodded. “All right, and I’ll call Master Aqua on the Gummiphone. I know she’s not here right now, but as the only other Keyblade Master on world, we should keep her updated as well.” Riku assented with a nod of his head and passed Jiminy his Gummiphone before exiting his room.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, within a realm that laid just beneath the surface of the real world, a very different kind of dance was taking place within the distorted and perverted imagination of a man with delusions of kinghood. This dance was no display of elegant footwork, nor did it take place in a ballroom, dance hall, or any other similar room that one could expect to find in a medieval castle. Instead, this dance took place within the confines of the so-called king’s cavernous bedroom, and in contrast to the tender slow dancing taking place many districts and an entire dimension away, this was a primal, carnal display of lust, not just for the warmth of the female form, but also a lust for acknowledgment, of unending praise and adulation that had once vanished completely from his existence.

Both of which his partner in bed provided in ample amounts.

“Suguru,” whined Ann Takamaki as she writhed on the bed with elevated hips and her head down on a pillow, “you’re so _biiig!_ Why do you make me wait so long?”

Suguru Kamoshida smacked her behind. “Is that any way to talk to your _king_ , Takamaki?” he asked, his voice distorted and sporting an ethereal echo.

“I’m sorry, Kamoshida-sama!” Ann yelped. “Just please, I beg you, Kamoshida-sama, don’t stop! You’re amazing, Kamoshida-sama!”

He sneered as Takamaki babbled in ecstatic bliss, spouting compliments that the real Ann Takamaki would never even think to say to him. For what was laid bare before him was about as far from the real deal that anything could possibly be. A wanton, soulless, mindless doll produced by his own twisted cognition that existed solely to serve his every pleasure and whim. Something “she” did rather adequately, he inwardly noted as he grabbed a fistful of loose, blonde hair and pulled her upwards so her back was pressed into his broad chest as he continued to pound into her hard from behind.

“That’s right, you little slut!” Kamoshida gritted out into his partner’s ear. “Tell me how much you want it. How much you _need_ it!” A large hand began fondling the blonde’s breasts while his mouth descended on her neck, licking and biting the tender flesh.

“I need your _big dick_ , Kamoshida-sama!” the fake Takamaki shrieked. “I _need_ you to _fuck_ me with it all night long!”

Her pants and whines were a classical score worthy of Mozart to his ears, boosting his already inflated ego to Olympian proportions. She squealed in delight as he squeezed the breast in his hand tighter.

“I’ve seen a lot of disturbing things in my time, but this place? And you? This just might be worthy of that solid gold cupie doll.”

Demonic yellow-gold eyes snapped open in alarm at the unknown voice, and all at once he released his toy and angled his naked torso upon the bed so he could glimpse the intruder leaning against the bedroom balcony. From behind, Kamoshida could see the figure was male, tall and somewhat lanky, and wearing a distinctive black cloak with the hood up to conceal his head. “Another pesky intruder in _my_ domain!? Guards!” With a snap of his fingers, several knights in dark blue plate armor armed with gigantic swords and shields burst from the floor in an explosion of red and black, intent on protecting their liege.

“Is calling for your guards seriously your answer for everything?” The laidback voice continued as if there weren’t a multitude of swords closing in on his neck. “Have you already forgotten how poorly these pathetic little things performed against the last three guys that made it in here? Trust me, those punk kids have got _nothing_ compared to what _I_ can do.” The man held out his hand, and in a flash of strange energy a weirdly shaped sword appeared within his grasp. Both Kamoshida's guards and this weird man prepared to strike.

In the blink of an eye the guards were obliterated. Kamoshida didn't even see the stroke that felled them.

What he remained acutely aware of however, was the same strange sword pointed directly at his Adam’s Apple, and with the distance closed between himself and the stranger, Kamoshida could get the barest glimpse of a single yellow eye peeking out beneath the hood. The fake Ann Takamaki had since broken out of the haze of lust engulfing her and had begun hiding behind her king. Partly out of fear, and partly to press her exposed breasts to his back and run her hands along his chiseled torso, single-mindedly focused on his pleasure even in this life-threatening situation.

“ _Kamoshida-samaaaa_ , please stop toying with him and come back to me,” she whined as she started to lick the side of his neck. “I wanna make you feel good.”

But Kamoshida dared not look away from this mysterious figure, even in the face of such an enticing distraction as the one pressed to his back for fear that if he were to look away for even a moment, the stranger would slice open his neck with a single twitch of that blade. “What are you?!” he whispered, his life beginning to flash before his eyes the longer that damned eye gazed into his own.

“Relax. You may be a conceited, egotistical pig; but I'm not one of the “good guys” here to bring you down. No. I'm one of the “bad guys”, and we have uses for a guy with a sick heart like yours.” He lowered his weapon and the threatening aura around him dissipated. “Just keep following your desires. I'll be watching you.”

With that, the figure turned his back and with a wave of his hand, summoned a dark portal out of thin air. But as he began striding towards it, Kamoshida, in spite of his state of undress and the lustful creature draping herself all over him, couldn’t help but get the last word in.

“Who the _fuck_ do you think you are to tell _me_ what to do?! I am Kamoshida! I'm a King! You? You’re a _nobody!_ ”

If he expected the insult to rattle the intruder, he was greatly surprised when the stranger suddenly started laughing uproariously, as if he’d just been told the funniest joke in the world. It echoed all throughout the chamber, seemingly causing the whole castle to shudder and shake to its foundations and inspired an even more potent dread than before in Kamoshida’s heart. “If only you knew…” were the words the stranger cryptically left him before vanishing into the darkness.

Silence permeated the room for several long seconds, with only the kisses, moans, and whines of his pet preventing the lack of noise from choking him. Kamoshida disdainfully jerked his head to the side, trying to keep his frustrations and fears in check. “There have been too many intruders in my castle lately. Time to increase security.”

“Who cares how many stupid trespassers get in here?” the false Takamaki vacantly whispered into his ear, getting rather impatient for his touch as she began rubbing her chest up and down against his back. “They’ll never take you down, Kamoshida-sama~. You’re too strong for them~. You’re too strong for _all_ of them~.”

Finally allowing himself to relax, Kamoshida closed his eyes and groaned at his princess’ ministrations. “You’re damn right, my _eager_ little minx.” Her wandering hands eventually found his crotch, and began gently stroking the length to remind him of what they were doing beforehand. Spurred into action, the king quickly spun around, taking the wanton girl’s hands into his own and pinning them above her head as he straddled the teenage girl’s hourglass figure. A sinister, lustful grin cracked upon his face to match her own small cat-like smile as his other hand cupped an ample breast and the tip of his member teased her still-wet folds. “Now… where were we?”

 

* * *

 

_Friday-4/15/20XX-Early Morning_

 

Makoto Niijima was impressed to wake up in the morning to the smell of fish.

She had not had the most restful of sleeps. Her student council president brain had refused to turn off even after Hikari and Ushida had settled into their bed for the night, and her consciousness was plagued by thoughts that any moment now the couple would become horny dogs and start going at it despite her presence. It had taken them long enough to realize that she had been standing there awkwardly watching them slow dance to their own humming; it wasn't too great a stretch to think that they'd forget she was in the room and start hardcore canoodling under the covers.

However, that concern had apparently been for naught. Now she was awake, alone in the room, and could smell fish frying from the distant kitchen. It was enough to levitate her from the futon she had slept in and carry her through the hall, her nose leading her onwards. She found Hikari in the kitchen, yawning while showing Naminé Ushida how to grill the fish they would be having for breakfast while a pot of miso soup cooked.

“Morning, kaichou,” Hikari said between yawns as he noticed her entrance. “Sleep well?”

“Well enough, thank you for asking,” Makoto replied. “What are we having? It smells good.”

“Kairi and Riku went out for an early morning spring jog,” Hikari replied, “and they picked up some fresh salmon for us to have.”

“Oh, they did?” Makoto asked, a little surprised at the fact.

“Yeah. Kairi likes to jog, I like to sleep,” Hikari said with a bit of a chuckle. “But, I love her enough to get up in the morning and make breakfast so it’s ready when she gets back in from her run.”

“And I’m helping!” the other Ushida sister added cheerfully. Makoto looked between the two of them as they worked in the kitchen to make this morning’s breakfast and bit her lower lip slightly. Guilt crept its way to the forefront of her mind. Even though it was for the validity of determining the awful rumours about them, she had still rudely intruded upon the private lives of fellow Shujin students, and they were doing their very best to show her hospitality despite her (likely) unwanted presence.

“Hikari-san? Is there… anything I can do to help?” she asked him.

“That depends,” was Hikari’s response. “How good are you with brewing tea?”

“Tea I can at least do,” Makoto said with a relieved sigh, privately glad that he wasn’t asking her to do something outside of her skill range, not that she’d ever told him what she was proficient in as far as domestic skills went.

“That’s great,” the brown-haired kohai nodded before turning to Naminé Ushida. “You think you can handle the fish from here, Naminé?” At her smile and enthusiastic nod, he yawned again and made his way to the fridge. “Good, because I need to get started on the eggs and bacon to go along with the salmon.”

“Are you sure I shouldn’t put a cup of coffee on the brew as well, Hikari-san?” Niijima asked, concerned at how he was practically asleep on his feet. “You look like you could use the jolt to your system.”

“No, I don’t drink coffee,” Hikari replied. “Thanks for the offer, though, senpai. Actually, come to think of it, Riku may appreciate it once he gets back from his run. He drinks coffee every so often.”

“And if I may be so bold, eggs and bacon?” Makoto asked with a curious look. “With fish and miso soup? Are you attempting to pair Japanese and Western breakfast cuisine together?”

“We’re also having rice,” the blonde Ushida added. “So, I think that would be a fair assessment.”

“They do say variety is the spice of life,” Hikari added, carrying the egg carton in his hands. “Why can’t it be the spice of breakfast too?”

Niijima was forced to concede the point, closing her eyes and smiling a small grin. “I suppose I can’t argue with that logic. And to be honest, I’ve always wondered what bacon tastes like.”

Hikari and Ushida gasped and stared at her. “You’ve never had _bacon_?”

“Never,” the kaichou shook her head. “Sis… she’s not exactly open-minded when it comes to trying something new.”

“But… but it’s _bacon!_ ” Hikari almost exclaimed. “How could you not even _try_ something like bacon? That’s it. You’re having bacon for breakfast. I’m putting it on your plate.”

Makoto looked at him as her face grew flustered. “I already said I wanted to try it, Hikari-san. You don’t need to force it on me.”

“You don’t know what you’ve been depriving yourself of, senpai!” Hikari continued animated and undeterred. “You’ll thank me for this later, I promise!”

Naminé Ushida simply shook her head at her sister’s boyfriend in amusement before turning to the older girl. “It’s best to just roll with it,” she said. “Arguing with Sora about something like this will only make him want to introduce you to bacon even more.”

“I suppose so,” Makoto replied as she put the coffee on.

The rest of breakfast preparation remained mercifully silent, with only the occasional instruction from Hikari-san breaking the comfortable monotony of the early morning atmosphere. Thirty minutes into their work, the redheaded Ushida and Miyano-san returned from their morning jog, and were greeted by both a bountiful breakfast awaiting them, and a warm hug and soft kiss from Hikari to his sweaty but still quite lovely girlfriend.

All in all, a very peaceful start to what would soon become a very turbulent and exhausting day.

 

* * *

 

_Friday-4/15/20XX-Morning_

 

Of all the teachers Sora and Kairi had for their homeroom, Mr. Ushimaru had to be one of their least favorites.

Sure the older, portly man knew his way around Japanese Social Sciences, and he did manage to command your attention whenever he stepped forward with a lecture, but this was less because of his charisma (or lack thereof), and more to do with the fact that he was wont to chuck a piece of chalk to the forehead of any unfortunate student foolish enough to doze off and not keep their eyes on the lesson. No exceptions. That, and he also had an annoying habit of flaunting his superior knowledge of the subject matter to his pupils and consequently putting them (and the rest of the “lazy generation” as he called it) down.

It was all these factors, combined with the information conveyed to the both of them via Jiminy this morning that prevented the two of them from paying much attention to him as he rambled on about three branches of government, separation of powers, checks and balances, etc. From any other person, the lesson might have even been interesting to the two islanders, as neither of them had really grown up in democratic societies. The Destiny Islands, while nominally governed by an elected mayor, were in actuality part of a feudal duchy, and the duke who actually ruled over them lived a long distance away on the mainland continent and came by rarely. The only other worlds they’d been to where they’d interacted with the government had all been monarchies, as they’d continuously made friends with members of royalty. Namine was even being regarded by Radiant Garden as a beloved princess and daughter of Ansem the Wise, so learning about the Japanese government could have been… fun?

Feudal Monarchies vs. Representative Democracy, except Ushimaru-sensei was far too boorish in his delivery of the material and their minds were too preoccupied to absorb any of it today. It didn’t help that he became so easily distracted by distant noises from the rumored cat on campus.

“Seems like Riku was right,” Kairi said quietly as she glanced over in Ann’s direction, the twin tailed blonde gazing out the window into the cloudy overcast outside. “Kamoshida _was_ behind the rumors, and a heck of a lot more besides.”

“Yeah, but, why though?” Sora replied in a hushed voice. “It really can’t be because I helped the team win one match, right?”

“Maybe? I’m just not sure,” the girl in front of him answered. “But according to Jiminy, this is a guy that’s pressuring a teenage girl into sleeping with him in exchange for keeping her friend on the volleyball team. If that’s true, I don’t think anything is too low for him. Where is Jiminy anyway?”

“He said he was going back to Kamoshida’s office to retrieve the recording device he left there yesterday afternoon,” Sora said. “Maybe we’ll be able to learn more from whatever it was able to pick up.”

“Hey! Hikari!”

Sora looked up just in time to avoid the piece of chalk that was flying straight for his forehead. Even though his attack had failed, Ushimaru still glared at Sora. “Try to pay attention. You will be tested on this, you know.”

“Yes sensei,” Sora dutifully replied before glancing out the window to the hallway to his right. He could see part of the courtyard from here, and the roof on the opposite school building. He blinked. “What in the world?” He asked aloud, staring at what he was seeing. _That_ _couldn't be…_

_It could!_

“That girl is going to jump!”

Without hesitation, Sora crashed his body into the windows of the classroom, stunning everyone by breaking through the glass. He raced for the pedway between school buildings, jumping and ricocheting off the walls as he moved as quickly as he could, not giving a damn about not making a scene at this point. He was sure he was bleeding somewhere, but whatever injuries he'd sustained breaking the glass were irrelevant. That girl seriously looked like she was about to jump from the roof into the courtyard below!

Reaching the stairs in the practice building, he crossed the distance between the second floor to the roof by bounding up them almost a flight at a time until he made it to the door leading to his destination. He hurled his body’s weight while still in midair into the door, nearly dislocating it from its hinges and causing it to slam into the wall with a loud thud. He skidded to a stop, nearly causing his shoes to burst into flame, and immediately found who he was looking for, balanced on the edge of the roof and looking quite shocked at the sudden entrance.

“Please,” Sora pleaded, vaguely fatigued and bleeding but no worse for wear as he took the opportunity to catch his breath. Now that they stood face to face, he realized that he recognized the girl in front of him. “Don’t do this Suzui-san.”

“Who…?” she asked, surprised that someone was here, and so quickly. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“My name is Sora Hikari,” he replied. “And I know your name, Suzui-san, because I’m trying to be friends with Takamaki-san.”

“Ann?” A spark of life returned to Shiho Suzui’s dull, dead eyes before it was quickly snuffed out again. “If… if you really do know her, Hikari-san… could you tell her that I’m sorry about this?”

“You can tell her that yourself,” Sora said with a shake of his head. A part of him wanted to know how she got around the chain link fence that ringed the roof to prevent this sort of thing, but he quashed that part of his brain and held out his hand. “Come on, Suzui-san. Let's talk.”

A vehement shake of her head met his request. “No. What does it matter? You won't believe me. Nothing will change. I can't live like this anymore!”

“What do you mean ‘nothing will change’?” Sora asked, slowly inching closer to the fence as though he was trying to calm a frightened animal. “What happened to you to make you think this way, Suzui-san? Whatever it is, I swear I won’t turn away!” Suzui's feet moved almost imperceptibly, but it was a tiny shuffle back from the edge to make her footing more secure.

“You're his victim too, though, Hikari-san,” she said. “Those rumours about you that spread like wildfire? He can do much worse than that. Get out of this school, before it's too late.”

“Kamoshida?” the brown-haired teenager raised his eyebrows, somehow not entirely shocked that the volleyball coach was somehow a part of this. He shook his head and steeled himself. “I appreciate your concern, Suzui-san. I really do. But I will never ever turn my back on people who need me, even if they hate me for it. Whatever he’s done to you, I promise he won’t get away with it.” Again Sora extended his hand. “Please. Come away from the ledge. I won’t abandon you.” He drew closer still, and his eyes widened as he noted something alarming about Shiho’s person. “Suzui-san… there’s blood on your legs.”

A choking sob emerged from Shiho's mouth, and she almost fell backwards towards the fence, but held out one hand to grab the metal links to steady herself while placing one hand over her face. “I can't… I can't go back. I can't do it; I'm not strong enough, not after what happened. He'll win, because he always does.”

“Not this time he won't,” Sora firmly countered. “Not as long as I'm here.”

Suzui paused in replying. “Thank you, Hikari-san, but it would be better for everyone if you didn't get involved, and if I just disappeared right here.”

The statement all but floored Sora for a moment, Suzui’s defeated tone of voice bringing forward an uncomfortable reminder of his own moment of weakness in the Keyblade Graveyard, and of Naminé's resignation in The Final World that nobody missed her. He wasn’t Ann. He couldn’t claim to know Suzui like she did. But as he glanced downwards to see the blonde’s horrified face pressed against a window and staring up at her grief-stricken best friend, he knew exactly what to say.

“You don’t believe that, Suzui-san,” Sora began. “Think about your family, and what they’d do if you went through with this. You think dying here is going to somehow make their lives better? I want you to do something for me, Suzui-san. Look down for a moment.”

Shiho complied with what Sora asked of her, and from the intake of breath that she took, it became clear that she too saw Ann looking up at her.

“Ann…”

“You have people that love you, Suzui-san,” the young man behind her continued. “And you have a best friend that would move Heaven and Earth for you if that’s what you wanted. Disappearing from their lives won’t improve them, it would destroy them. Cause them so much more pain than you could imagine. Whatever you’re feeling or going through, they’ll help you get through it. Help you overcome the pain that’s crippling you and make you stronger for it.” Sora reached the fence. “Your life is precious, Suzui-san, no matter what you’ve heard from Kamoshida or anyone else. So please. Come away from the ledge. We’ll help you survive this. And we’ll make sure that Kamoshida doesn’t get away with this together.”

Gradually, the suicidal girl on the other side of the fence quieted her sobs, and nodded her head with a final sniffle. Sora let out the breath he’d been holding with a sigh of relief, thankful that this crisis had been averted.

 

* * *

 

Several blocks away, a one-eyed sniper observed the whole scene through the scope of his strange, otherworldly rifle from the roof of an apartment building. “I’ll be damned,” the man said to himself and the air around him. “The half-pint actually managed to talk her out of it, and he's not even trained for that stuff. Figures that _he'd_ be able to pull it off, though.” The man grinned as his finger reached for the trigger and aimed for the ledge beneath the girl's feet. “Too bad I'm not nice enough to let him get away with it.”

 

* * *

 

The entire school seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief when Shiho Suzui appeared to step away from the ledge and turn back to the chain link fence behind her, at least to Akira Kurusu’s senses. Takamaki-san in particular looked like she was praying and thanking whatever deity she believed in for her friend’s safety, if her closed eyes and forehead pressed against the window glass was any indication. Ushida-san was beaming in pride for Hikari-san’s action taken to rescue Suzui. Akira himself was ready to head back into the classroom and continue Mr. Ushimaru’s poorly delivered lesson, his mood was so good, gladdened by the fact that a pointless tragedy had been avoided.

But as he passed the broken window and approached the classroom door…

“NO!! SHIHO!!!”

Akira whipped around just in time to see Shiho Suzui plummet backwards into the courtyard below. Gasps and shrieks filled the hallway as everyone reacted to the horrible sight. Takamaki screamed and ran for the stairs, and Ushida looked stricken by some terrible pain as she crumpled to the floor, while someone else shouted to call for an ambulance. Probably fifty or more people had already called, some pre-emptively, so he was sure that they would be hearing sirens really soon… and there they were.

A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. It was Ryuji. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

The shaggy-haired young man nodded grimly. “Let’s get down there.”

As the pair immediately started towards the stairs, Ryuji began inquiring things of his compatriot. “Did you see what happened, man? I just heard a loud crash and suddenly Hikari-san was bouncing off the walls like a freaking monkey!”

“It was crazy,” Akira said. “One moment he was ducking away from Ushimaru-sensei's chalk throw, and the next he was crashing through the window. It's impressive. He didn't even take a running jump or charge the window, since he sits right next to it.”

“So the dude was sitting there and then just bamfed through the window?” Ryuji asked. “Dude's hardcore. Hey, do you think that was him up there talking to her?”

“Had to be. Can you imagine any of these other guys wanting to go that extra mile to help someone when watching is _so much more interesting?_ ”

Ryuji sighed. “Not in this place, that's for sure. Nobody here'd stick their neck out like that. Everybody's too flipping scared of Kamoshida to help anyone else out.” They reached the ground floor, and the crowd of third years and other students who were clogging the hallway. “Damn. We're never going to get through this. Let's check the other exit.” Akira nodded.

“The side from the practice building should be less crowded,” he supposed. “Let's hurry.” With Ryuji's nod, the two went back up the stairs and moved onto the pedway. Akira paused for half a moment as he saw a tall silver-haired student leading Ushida, who still looked to be in pain, in the direction of the nurse's office, but he pushed those thoughts aside and joined Ryuji in pushing through the students cramming the pedway windows.

True to his prediction, the practice building was much less crowded than the classroom building was, and the door to the courtyard was free for them to open. Akira and Ryuji slipped into of the crowd that had now gathered around the ambulance and the limp form of Shiho Suzui that lay upon the grass, being attended to by paramedics. They hadn't covered her with a sheet, so it was clear that she wasn't dead.

At least, not yet.

Many of the students were holding up their phones to capture the scene, either taking pictures or making videos to upload to social media. The sight clearly seemed to disgust Ryuji. “What the Hell is wrong with these people!?” he muttered under his breath as a handful of teachers feebly tried to reintroduce a semblance of order to the students.

“Shiho…!” Takamaki gasped, standing in the front near the downed teen on the stretcher, most of her body covered in a wool blanket.

“We need someone to go with her,” one of the paramedics attending to Suzui called for volunteers. “Are there any teachers around?”

“I'm not in charge of her class, though,” one of the nearby staff hesitantly protested.

“We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa,” suggested another.

“I'll go!” Takamaki offered before another teacher could make another non-committal response to the paramedic's question.

“Please hurry!”

Akira watched closely as Takamaki rushed to Suzui's side, whispering to her as they loaded the girl into the ambulance. He strayed his eyes to the roof, where Hikari-san probably still was, but his attention was brought back down to Earth by Ryuji when his blond friend muttered, “Volleyball team.” He turned to Akira. “This ain't a coincidence. First there's all the abnormal injuries on the team. Then Hikari mops the floor with Kamoshida at the rally and all of a sudden he, his girl, and their friend are getting lynched by malicious rumours. Now a girl on the team tries to jump off the roof.” He seemed to see something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to follow it. “That guy… Hey, Mishima was acting weird, right?”

“He definitely knows something,” Akira nodded. “Let’s see if we can convince him to spill the beans on the abuse. No way he can play dumb about it now.”

“Right,” Ryuji said, and hustled through the crowd after Mishima.

 

* * *

 

Riku pushed open the door to the roof of the practice building. He could feel the wind on his face and did not much appreciate the grey overcast skies above him. Besides the wind it was discomfortingly quiet up here, given the amount of commotion still gripping the school's halls below. It had been ten minutes since the ambulance carrying Suzui and Takamaki had left, but the teachers and principal were still attempting to wrestle the chaos into control and get the students back to their classrooms so that classes may resume.

There was someone that Riku needed to get to first, however.

Sora was on his knees on the roof near the fence, probably still in the position he had dropped to after Shiho had fallen. There were cuts in his blazer and pants, and some of his clothes had been stained red by the blood that had issued out of the wounds he’d sustained, though the bleeding appeared to have slowed or stopped by now.

He stopped by his friend, waiting for a few seconds to see if Sora noticed his presence. “She'd turned away.” There was anguish in his voice. It wasn't quite to the degree he had once heard at the Keyblade Graveyard, when Sora had believed everyone was gone forever, but he was still hurting. “She wasn't going to do it. We were going to help her get through it together. Why, Riku? Why did the roof have to give out on her right then?”

“I can't answer that,” Riku said, seeing the spot Sora was referring to. It looked like the edge of the roof had broken off right where Suzui's foot had been, costing her her balance and sending her down to the courtyard below right when she'd been about to turn away from that fate. He sat down next to Sora. “And nothing I say is going to help you feel better about it. But Sora, Kairi's in the nurse's office.”

Sora finally moved, his pale face looking to Riku in concern. “She's what?”

“And you should be too,” Riku said, standing back up and holding out a hand to help his friend to his feet. “I heard you busted through a window to get here in time. Honestly, you're too reckless.”

“I don't want to hear that from someone who tried to hold off a Demon Tide by himself,” Sora replied. He didn't chuckle, but Riku could still tell he was joking.

“You did some weird time magic to reverse that, so _technically_ I don't know who you're talking about,” Riku answered with a grin. “Come on, let's get you to the old lady so she can look at those cuts and put some peroxide on them.”

“Yes, _mother,_ ” Sora exasperatedly sighed to tease him, before turning serious with his next question. “You never told me why Kairi’s at the Nurse’s. What happened to her?”

“She only said two words when I found her in the hallway and asked her what was wrong,” Riku said with a shake of his head. “Scar… pain…”

Sora sprang forward like an arrow released from a bowstring, but he was stopped by Riku’s firm hand on the collar of his blazer. The older youth had anticipated Sora’s impulsive move to rush to his love’s side and been prepared for it. “Hold on, Sora. You getting there thirty seconds sooner and causing your own wounds to open back up again isn’t going to change anything, so let’s just walk together.”

Groaning in frustration, Sora relented. “This is definitely starting out to be a very shitty day,” he said, surprising Riku with his choice of words. “She said her scar was in pain?”

“Yeah…” Riku replied, downcast. “Maybe it had something to do with seeing that girl almost die?”

Sora shook his head as they re-entered the building. “I don't know, but it's getting close to that time… we need to do something about Kamoshida, Riku, whatever it takes. I think, no, I _know_ he did something unforgivable to Suzui-san.”

“Let’s hope whatever that recording device picked up yesterday sheds some light on what happened,” Riku agreed solemnly. “Maybe it can be used to get him arrested or something. As much as I want to, swinging Braveheart into his jaw won’t do any of us any good.”

“I bet it'd make us feel better,” Sora bitterly added, “But it'd likely put us in the same position as Kurusu-san, and then our real job would get that much harder.”

“I know,” Riku whispered as they entered the school hallways again, careful not to draw too much attention to themselves. The rest of the trip was spent in abject silence, with only the constant gossiping of their peers giving noise to their surroundings.

In a matter of seconds, the pair reached the Nurse’s office. Kairi was in one of the beds, but it surprised both Sora and Riku that she already had a visitor. A second-year student with long black hair and red-rimmed glasses was holding hands with Kairi, and they entered in the middle of her speaking.

“...don't care about the rumours, Kairi-chan. You're a good girl. Please don't try anything like what happened with Suzui. We can get through this.”

“Ai-chan…”

“Ah,” the school nurse said, turning away from the drama at the boys’ entrance. “You're back, Miyano-kun. So this sonny here is the one who broke through the window, huh?”

“Yes ma’am,” Riku answered with a smile, and unapologetically pushed Sora towards the old lady. “Your idiotic charge, as promised.”

She shook her head as she began examining the cuts on Sora’s arms and legs, as well as the splotches of blood spreading on his blazer and pants. “Get those off. I need to see if you have any lacerations where your uniform didn't rip. I must say, that was a very brave thing you did young man, making an effort to talk Suzui-san out of suicide,” she said. “Brave, but also very _stupid._ You’re very lucky you’re not hurt worse than you already are. And trust me, you’ll be even luckier if Kobayakawa doesn’t make you pay for that broken window out of your own pocket.”

Sora hung his head as he began shrugging off his school clothes. “Understood, ma’am.”

Content that his two best friends were in good hands, Riku took his leave from the old lady’s work in order to make his way back to his homeroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bleached blond hair stalking its way down the second floor corridor. Turning to his left, the silver-haired third year found Ryuji Sakamoto moving with grim purpose and a furious countenance towards an office on the far end of the hall.

Kamoshida’s office, to be precise.

A moment later, Akira Kurusu and Yuuki Mishima appeared, directly on the heels of the leading delinquent. His curiosity peaked, Riku decided that homeroom could wait for a little while longer as he began tailing the trio in front of him.

None of them seemed to notice him out of the corners of their eyes as they entered the P.E. Faculty Office, and Riku leaned against the wall next to the door rather than entering the room. He'd already gotten on Kamoshida's shit list two days ago; he didn't need a fresh confrontation now in the presence of “delinquent” students.

“You piece of shit!” he heard Sakamoto shout from the other side. “What the hell did you to that girl, you pervert!?”

 _That’s what_ I _want to know,_ Riku mused to himself, leaning in to the door to get a better listen.

Kamoshida’s bored, disinterested voice carried over to him. “Whatever are you whining about now, Sakamoto?”

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me!” the blond retorted, the words punctuated by the sound of something heavy clattering against a wall. Evidently, Sakamoto had kicked something really hard.

The coach sounded unfazed by the display of violence however. “Oh, go ahead. Do what comes naturally, you filthy ape. It’s all you’re good for, isn’t it? Destroying everything you touch?” he mocked. “Especially when it’s the livelihood of hardworking coaches like myself bringing young athletes to greatness.”

“What you did… wasn’t coaching…!” the meek, fearful voice of Yuuki Mishima stuttered out while Riku was milling Kamoshida’s increasingly hostile language in his brain.

The mean-spirited levity immediately vanished from the coach’s tone, replaced with a cold fury directed towards the blue-haired starter. “I’m sorry, _what_ did you say, Mishima? I don’t think I heard you right.”

“Y…yes you did,” Mishima’s voice began picking up strength as he continued. “You ordered me to call Suzui-san in here! I can only imagine what you did to her that made her contemplate suicide… but I won’t be quiet about this anymore!”

The scrape of wheels against floor tiles indicated that Kamoshida was getting up from wherever he was sitting, and Riku adjusted his place against the wall so as to remain inconspicuous. “Typical of garbage to make accusations that they can’t prove,” the former olympian began. “But let’s be honest here; the only reason you’re making these claims is because you’re not a regular on the team. Right, Mishima?”

“That's not what this is about!” Mishima countered, more force and emotion in his voice than Riku thought he was capable of, based on Sora and Kairi's assessments of him.

“Even if it is exactly as you say, hypothetically speaking, what can you do?” Kamoshida asked them, his tone very belittling. He clearly thought that he had an unassailable position. “We just received a call from the hospital. Suzui’s in a coma, and her chances of recovery are slim… how would someone like that make a statement? There's no chance of her getting better I hear. Oh, the poor girl.”

Riku clenched his teeth as he overheard Kamoshida's false sympathy. _Don't summon your Keyblade… don't summon your Keyblade…_

“No… that can’t be…” Mishima’s voice came up again, its rising force replaced with quiet shock and horror at the coach’s casual admission.

“You goddamn…!” Sakamoto started, sounding as angry as Riku felt, yet apparently lacking the sufficient self-control to utilize that anger wisely.

“This again?” he heard Kamoshida sigh. “Are we going to need to have another case of self-defense?”

“You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!” Ryuji shouted, before a rustle of fabric reached Riku’s ears, indicating that a punch was being wound up. But before the distinctive sound of flesh striking flesh could arrive, the rustling abruptly stopped. “Why’re you stoppin’ me…?!” the blond grinded out between his teeth to someone yet to speak.

“Don’t play into his hands, Ryuji,” the quiet voice of Akira Kurusu sounded off for the first time since his eavesdropping began. “Don’t give him an excuse to land you with a one-way ticket to expulsion.”

“But still!” the fellow “delinquent” retorted, his rage not abated in the slightest.

“Oh? You're stopping him? What a surprise,” Kamoshida remarked. “There's no need to hold back, why not attack me? Oh… but you can't,” Kamoshida laughed with irritating smugness, and Riku could only imagine his expression. “Of course you can't.” His next words were disdainfully dismissive. “Everyone present right now will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting.”

“You can't make a decision like that!” Mishima protested.

“Why would anyone believe what scum like you have to say?” Kamoshida fired back. “You threatened me too, Mishima, so you're just as responsible.”

“What?”

“Maybe not us,” Kurusu's soft voice spoke up, “But Hikari-san was speaking to Suzui right before she fell. He's not the kind of person who'll let this go.”

“Tch, like anybody will believe trash like him either,” Kamoshida chuckled. “Or maybe you haven't heard, but he treats his little girlfriend like a personal love slave and keeps her locked up at night. It's all over the internet, just like your criminal record is; isn't that right, Mishima?”

“Mishima?” Riku whispered in tandem with Sakamoto's gasp.

“He told me to do it…” Mishima’s frustrated and hopeless voice replied. “I had no choice.”

There was a moment of silence as if to let the revelation sink in, before Kamoshida’s smug and superior voice came up again. “Now, are we about finished here? You’re all expelled!” he shouted. “You’re done for; your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.”

Riku’s anger was reaching a boiling point, furious that this horrible excuse for a human being was on the verge of ruining the lives of several of his own students out of nothing but pure spite. But just as he considered intervening and blowing Kamoshida’s bubble of entitled satisfaction, Sakamoto’s muttered voice came to his ears once more. “I can’t believe this asshole’s gonna get away with this!”

“This isn’t over yet,” Kurusu said, voice equally hushed. “We’ll make him eat his words in no time.”

“Huh?” Ryuji’s confused vocalization synchronized with Riku’s own thoughts. _What’s he talking about?_ the silver-haired teen pondered.

“...oh, right! We have _that!_ ”

The young Keyblade Master raised an eyebrow at the whisper as Kamoshida’s patience for the intruders in his office finally ran out. “What are you two talking about? Have you lost your minds?” he sarcastically questioned. “I don’t understand what garbage like you could possibly be thinking of doing, but go ahead and try. You’ll be disposed of all the same. All you can do is wait for it.”

With that dismissal, the trio of students due for expulsion began moving to exit the office. Riku shot forward and hastily positioned himself to the corner of the stairwell so that when they emerged he'd be out of earshot of the office.

Sometimes it was a good thing that he still used the Darkness.

As soon as he got into cover, his quarry came into the hallway, Kurusu and Sakamoto holding themselves stoically while Mishima seemed ready to collapse into nothing at any moment.

“Oh, man,” he whimpered. “What am I going to do? I’m a goner. If I’m expelled, my life is pretty much over!”

“Calm down man,” Sakamoto assured. “Me and this guy,” he gestured to Kurusu, who apparently did not share the same charitable feelings towards the person who ruined his reputation before he had a chance to even build one if his expression was any indication. “We’re gonna make sure Kamoshida doesn’t get away with this.”

“How?” Mishima despaired. “I told you; as long as he brings prestige and star power to the school, he’s practically untouchable! How could possibly get around _that!?_ ”

“Let _us_ worry about that, Mishima,” Kurusu said, disdainful of the shorter boy’s blubbering. “You focus on pulling yourself together. Because after we’re done with Kamoshida, you and I are going to have a _talk._ You get me?”

“You're not going to hurt me, are you?” Mishima nervously queried.

“You've been beaten up enough by Kamoshida,” Kurusu acknowledged, “But you're going to make it up to the people you've hurt. Not only did you make me a pariah before I even got here, but you slandered the most decent guy in the entire school. I don't know if you saw, but yesterday he and Ushida were _this_ close to breaking down.”

“I said Kamoshida was forcing me to do it. I said I didn’t have a choice but to do it! I’m sorry, alright! What more do you want from me?” Mishima pleaded pathetically.

Kurusu leaned forward so they were face to face. “I want you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, and be _better_ from now on,” he spoke powerfully before leaning back. “Now get out of here.”

With that near-command, Mishima scurried back to the main building. Now that the two delinquents were alone, Riku decided this was the time to make his presence known.

“I couldn’t have put it better myself, Kurusu-san,” he announced his approach while stepping out of the shadows.

“Whoa!” Sakamoto almost yelped while Kurusu only seemed slightly alarmed. “Who're you?”

“Riku Miyano. I'm on the student council and I'm Sora Hikari and Kairi Ushida's best friend,” he replied. Riku folded his arms. “I eavesdropped on your conversation with Kamoshida-sensei back there. Whatever you're planning, I want in.” Riku glanced to the floor. “...is that the cat that's been rumoured to be stalking the campus?”

The feline prowling the space between the three of them abruptly stopped and hissed at Riku upon hearing the word “cat”. It appeared to crouch down for a pounce before Sakamoto stepped in to pick it up by the scruff of its neck and placed it in Kurusu’s bag, ignoring its displeased yowls and whines all the while.

“Shut up, you stupid cat!” he said to the aggravated feline before turning back to the older teen. “What do you mean, “I want in”?” the blond played dumb. “There’s nothing to get into here. Just blowing smoke, that’s all.”

“So I was hearing things when I heard you, Sakamoto-san, say, “Oh right, we have that” then?” Riku replied with a raised eyebrow. “You have some dirt on him, besides what's clearly multiple kinds of abuse he's subjected the volleyball team to.”

The blond in question froze like a deer in the headlights at his slip up before Kurusu took charge of the conversation. “It’s none of your business what we may or may not have planned, Miyano-senpai. Leave us to ourselves, and we’ll leave you to yourself.”

“Oh? It’s none of my business when my two best friends in the whole world are being assaulted with all kinds of malicious rumours?” Riku challenged. “It’s none of my business when a student is on the verge of committing suicide because of the abuse suffered at the hands of the man who spread those rumours?” he began walking closer to drive his point home. Kurusu was fairly tall, but Riku still had a good few inches on him. “And it’s none of my business when a couple of so-called troublemakers and delinquents say they might have a solution to an abuse of authority that none of the faculty or the rest of the student body or student council have the courage to stand up to?”

“Just stay out of it,” Kurusu said, intensely glowering at Riku. “Whatever method you're thinking of won't work. Ryuji got his leg broken last year when he tried that and the track team was disbanded because of it. You can't take him down relying on the system.”

“Then tell me,” Riku replied, unaffected by the heat sent his way. “What’s your method that you seem _so_ certain is going to work?”

“Miyano-shonen!”

Riku turned at the voice and saw his homeroom teacher standing in the hallway about fifteen feet away, coming towards him in his yellow suit. “You should be back in class, young man,” Yagi-sensei chastised him. “And you boys too. I understand that you're upset about what happened with Suzui-shojo, but all we can do now is wait and pray for her recovery. You should be focusing on what you need to do right now, which is return to your studies. You can worry about the girl after class.”

“...sensei,” Riku said slowly, his fist gradually tightening until his knuckles were white. “If there was a teacher who was doing horrible things to their students, and you knew about it, what would you do?”

His teacher stared hard at Riku for several tense seconds, their eyes locked together as each tried to probe each other's thoughts, before Yagi-sensei inclined his head slightly in Riku's direction. “Miyano-shonen, meet me after school in my office, and bring Hikari-shonen and Ushida-shojo as well.” He turned on his heel. “Now, you should all be getting back to class.”

With that, the older man walked down the hallway towards the pedway leading to the main school building. Riku cast a glance towards the two kohai he was interrogating, and despite the glare still present on Kurusu’s smooth, bishounen face, there was also a hint of sympathy in there as well. “I told you,” he muttered as he and Sakamoto too began to walk away. “You can’t beat him with the system when it’s always been on his side.”

 

* * *

 

_Friday-4/15/20XX-After School_

 

“He really said that?!” Sora exclaimed, tenderly holding his bandage-covered arm around Kairi’s waist as she leaned against him for support. “That’s insane! How can he have so much power and clout that he can just expel whoever he wants whenever he wants?”

“”That's just wrong,” Kairi added, wincing. “Jiminy, did you get that recording?”

From within Sora's backpack, the top zipper came undone and Jiminy poked his head out. “I did, but… I really don't think you all want to hear it. I must admit, I was physically ill listening to what it picked up.”

“What did it pick up?” Sora inquired, uneasy at the thought that anything that could make _Jiminy Cricket_ ill with disgust had to have been quite substantial. Jiminy himself looked uncomfortable before reluctantly continuing.

“You said that there was dried blood on Ms. Suzui’s legs?” he asked. The anthropomorphic cricket continued at Sora’s nod. “Well… from what I heard from the recording, and what Riku overheard outside his office, when Kamoshida ordered her to be brought to his office, he started rambling about Ms. Takamaki and how she apparently thought she was too good for his attentions.” Jiminy swallowed through a dry throat, his face turning a pale green, even more so than it already was.

“After he calmed down, he ordered Ms. Suzui to… take off all her clothes.” He turned his head upwards to see the naked looks of shock and horror on the faces of his friends. “I’m… pretty sure you can figure out the rest from there.”

Riku turned to look at Sora and, in a very controlled voice, told him, “You are allowed to swear.”

“That _son of a bitch!_ ” Sora seethed.

“That’s what Sakamoto said.”

Kairi had her hands cupped over her mouth as tears began welling in her eyes. “I… I…” she began in a small voice. “That bastard. That… _bastard!_ When I get my hands on him, the first thing I’ll do is cut off his—” Before she could finish that damning sentence, Kairi gasped in pain and slumped back against her lover’s shoulder.

“Iri, you have to take it easy,” Sora whispered tenderly. “Gotta let the pain medication work its magic first. _Then_ you can tell us all about what you’re gonna do to Kamoshida when you get ahold of him. We’ll even restrain him while you get to work.”

“What even happened there anyway?” Riku asked. Kairi shook her head.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I just… I saw Suzui-san hit the ground, and… and she was lying there without moving, and then I flashed back to that time, and then my scar suddenly seared in pain, and I just couldn’t stand up anymore and collapsed.”

Riku placed his hand on her shoulder in sympathy and gave it a slight squeeze. “It’s okay,” he assured her. “It’s okay. Let’s see what Yagi-sensei has to say to us.”

“What do you think he called us to his office for?” Sora questioned as the trio plus Jiminy made their way to the space assigned to the veteran teacher. “He give away any cues about his intentions when you saw him this morning?”

“Nah. Not a single clue,” his friend shook his head. “Sensei’s got a pretty impressive poker face. We’ll be going in like three blind mice.”

“Well if it’s any consolation,” Sora considered thoughtfully. “That pretty much perfectly describes all of my excursions to different worlds with Donald and Goofy. Never had any idea what to expect when we got there, but it all turned out okay in the end. I’ve got a feeling this won’t be any different.”

The other two half-nodded at him, since that fell within alignment of his tales about his previous adventures always seeming to be him, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy flying by the seats of their pants. Quiet fell upon them as they knocked on the door.

“Come in,” the voice of Yagi-sensei carried through the door. Riku slid it open and found the teacher organizing ledgers and folders in one of the cabinets behind his desk. He looked over his shoulder at the entrance of the trio before him. “Glad you all could make it. Hikari-shonen, could you slide that door closed for me please? And make sure it’s locked with these,” he tossed Sora his office keys. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep what we’re about to talk about as private as possible.”

Confused by the request, the young man nonetheless obeyed the instruction as he slid the door closed while Riku and Kairi sat down in two of the chairs placed in front of Yagi-sensei’s desk. The door locked with a satisfying click, and Sora took his own seat in-between the other two, passing the keys back to the older man sitting down in the plush chair on the other side. The teacher poured three cups of green tea out for the students in front of him. “I’ve only got the one kind, unfortunately,” he remarked. “Haven’t had much time lately to go shopping for different flavors of tea.”

“It’s alright, sensei,” Kairi said, taking her cup. “Thank you.”

“I hear you were in the nurse’s office earlier today, Ushida-shojo,” Yagi-sensei said. “Shortly after the incident with Suzui-shojo.”

“Yeah,” Kairi answered. “I suddenly got a really bad migraine. It’s getting better now.”

“Mmm,” the teacher hummed and nodded in acceptance. “I get those periodically myself. They’re no fun at all, and it only gets worse as you get older.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” the redhead raised her cup to her lips, smiling and closing her eyes as she felt the pleasantly warm sensation of the liquid sliding down her throat. “The tea’s delicious, Yagi-sensei.”

“I’m very glad to hear that, Ushida-shojo.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, sensei,” Riku spoke up, bypassing the small talk and getting straight to the point. “but could you please tell us why you called us here today? You were very vague about it this morning.”

“I _have_ been repeatedly told that I’ve got an annoying habit of acting cryptic at the worst of times,” Yagi-sensei conceded with a small, sheepish smile. “But, as you’ve probably deduced, Miyano-shonen, this is about Kamoshida-san, and what you asked of me before returning to class.” He looked squarely at the three of them. “As you three have probably already guessed and some of us faculty have surmised as well that the rumours that hit the school’s student body Wednesday night were likely put out there either by Kamoshida-san or by his direction to a student fearful of reprisal. You haven’t been back in Japan very long, but in comparison to the Western standard, a principal’s and sometimes a regular teacher’s recommendation can go a long way towards making or breaking a student’s prospective future career. Suguru Kamoshida is a gold-medal winning Olympic athlete, as you know. Having him as a volleyball coach raises Shujin’s profile, and makes Principal Kobayakawa look good. Losing him to a scandal would attract negative press to the school, put Kobayakawa in a bad position, and be a public disgrace for Japan at large for having a decorated athlete become a person of such bad moral fibre. Ergo, the principal wants to keep him on staff and ensure that he’s kept happy. This invariably means rewarding those who obey and stick to the program and threatening punishment against those who toe the line.”

“So it’s basically politics?” Kairi surmised with a few tilts of her head. “Kamoshida boosts Shujin’s reputation into the big leagues of academia, and in return Principal Kobayakawa makes sure he’s practically bulletproof? Surely the principal can’t have that much pull?”

“I’m afraid he does,” Yagi sighed. “I don’t know how, but he’s apparently got friends in high places within the government. Myself and a few other teachers were suspicious of the larger number of injuries that the volleyball team members were sustaining, and even more so when Kamoshida-san offered to help coach our track team last year. You three don’t know it, but the track team was doing pretty well for itself. They probably would have made it to nationals last year if they’d gotten the opportunity. Instead, Kamoshida baited Sakamoto-shonen into attacking him, and broke the young man’s leg in a case of “self-defence”. The track team was disbanded due to his violent outburst, and the coach was fired. He’s been labeled as the “track traitor” ever since, and he can’t run anymore. When the incident happened a number of us objected to both the firing of our colleague and Kamoshida’s actions, but we were threatened with our jobs and being marked in the industry as rabble-rousers to prevent us from being hired by other schools, and to our shame we backed down. Kamoshida took that young man’s passion from him because the track team looked like it was doing well enough to overshadow the efforts he was putting into the volleyball program, and now it looks like he’s going to take his future from him as well. I imagine you all have heard the rumours by now too, about how Sakamoto-shonen, Kurusu-shonen, and Mishima-shonen are going to be expelled?”

He looked directly at Riku. “You asked me what I would do if I knew injustice was happening to a student by a teacher’s hands. While I would like to say that I would do whatever I could to help the student, no matter the cost to myself, that’s an ideal I already know I can’t live up to. My own self-interest and the fear inside of me of losing my own passion of helping to mould young people like yourselves into exemplary citizens keeps my ability to act in check and my heart wracked with guilt at my own weakness. I am one man, and I cannot fight against the system without backup. Now, if Kamoshida-san were to somehow have a change of heart and confess his sins to the world, there would be nothing Kobayakawa-san would be able to do to protect him.”

Yagi-sensei looked at the three of them again and glanced down. “Tea’s getting cold.” Sora and Riku hastily picked up their cups and started to sip, and the emaciated teacher smiled. “I also want to thank you, Hikari-shonen, for what you did today,” he praised. “You rushed out there in an attempt to save that girl’s life, and though what ended up happening was a tragic accident, you succeeded in talking her out of it. I can guarantee that those rumours about you will probably fade away by Monday, and everyone will be talking about what you did today instead of what you _may_ be doing in your private time with the lady you love. People like a hero, and meddling where you don’t technically need to is the essence of being a hero.”

Sora began blushing at the praise directed his way. “I only did what anyone would’ve done, sensei.”

“Not just anyone, young man,” Yagi-sensei shook his head with a smile. “I doubt the average student would willingly charge straight through a glass window to save someone’s life. And to be perfectly honest, the average student is far too scared of upsetting the status quo or—for those in the know—of risking Kamoshida-san’s wrath to do anything more than watch as the world’s tragedies unfold before them. Too many of them simply turn a blind eye to what’s happening and convince themselves that it isn’t happening so as not to rock the boat. After all, you were the only one on that roof with her.”

“Isn’t that a dangerous way of thinking?” Riku inquired. “If people continually tell themselves that an issue just can’t be helped, then they’re just enabling more suffering in the long term.”

“It _is_ a dangerous thought process,” the teacher agreed. “But you’ll find that the vast majority of Tokyo citizens are an extremely conservative and traditionalist lot. We as a people do not like conflict and try to avoid it at all costs. Rather than bring up an issue that we have, we will hold our tongues and make peace with ourselves and do our best to get on with life and get along with our peers, even if those in authority snub, belittle, or bully us into submission. That’s why I am telling you three, who have not grown up in this culture, to not lose sight of your own values and principles. If you feel that you can change this school for the better, and you can do it without being torn down, then do what you can. I’ll support you.”

“Yagi-sensei,” Kairi hesitantly asked, “what are you saying?”

“I also heard a little of what you were discussing with Kurusu-shonen, Miyano-shonen,” Yagi replied. “If he’s found a clandestine way to rid our school of this villain that is Suguru Kamoshida without resorting to anything illegal, then I suggest you seek him out.”

“We’ll try, sensei,” Riku hesitantly replied. “but he made it pretty clear to me that I had “no business” in prying into what he and Sakamoto were planning on doing. I don’t think he’d be terribly receptive to our help.”

“Perhaps not at first, no,” the older man conceded. “But you will just need to be patient with him, and I guarantee that he will open up to all of you. Young men like Kurusu-shonen have been burned by the world, and they need good people to remind them that not every person you meet cares nothing for your intrinsic value as a human being. Thankfully, all of you fulfill that prerequisite quite nicely, in my humble opinion. So please. Even if he claws, bites, scratches, and bats you away at every turn, promise me you’ll try and make friends with him?”

“You’re making him sound like a stray cat, but we will, sensei,” Sora firmly declared, the other two nodding their heads. He smiled at them.

“Good. Then you should finish your tea and quickly be on your way. I imagine those two boys are going to be pretty impatient to start whatever it is that they’re planning after today’s events.”

 

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” Riku scoffed. “Do you honestly think this is going to work?”

“It'll work! Have a little faith, Riku. Sometimes these things just take time,” Sora insisted.

“I believe in you, Sora,” Kairi said, “But I also can't shake the feeling that you've said those words before…”

The three of them were in an alley just across the street from Shujin's main gate, their Keyblades out in their hands and holding them in front of them like dowsing rods. Sora was confident that they'd be able to use them to miraculously divine the location of Kurusu and Sakamoto after some other students had proclaimed that the two to-be-expelled troublemakers had gone into this alley.

The Keyblade had done a lot of weird things before, so Riku was willing to give what Sora said a shot, but he still felt embarrassed using it like this. Sora and Kairi, to the contrary, seemed completely fine, and almost looked like they were having fun.

“Oh! Sora! Look! My Keyblade's pointing to you!” Kairi said as her hands moved Destiny’s Embrace around. He laughed.

“No, Kairi. You have to be thinking about Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san, not me. Otherwise it isn't going to work.”

Riku growled. “If you two aren't going to take this seriously I'm just going to call this off until tomorrow, head home, and make dinner. And I'll make your curry so spicy you won't be able to taste anything for days.”

“No, no, we'll be good Riku. Promise,” Sora assured him with a grin. “We just have to let our hearts be our guiding key.” He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment. Riku watched as the atmosphere changed, and Sora swung his Keyblade in the direction of another alley between buildings. A swirling blue pool of light appeared in place.

Kairi tackled Sora in a hug. “You did it!” she praised him. The redhead planted a proud kiss on her love's cheek. “Next stop, Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san! Hey, Riku, you can go back home and make curry if you want and let us handle this. I know Naminé’s really looking forward to it.”

Riku raised his eyebrows at her suggestion. “Can I trust you two to behave yourselves?”

Kairi gave him a _look_. “Riku, we're on the clock. We know it's time to work.”

He thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. “Yeah, no. This is our first combat mission together with you two officially dating. I don't trust your self-restraint. It's going to be a constant series of “I've got your back” “ _No, I've got your back_ ” “I'll protect you” _“I'll keep you safe_ ” quips until eventually you start making out.”

Matching blushes erupted on both his friend’s faces. “Give us a break, Riku!” Sora pleaded. “I thought you said you were glad we were getting so close?”

“I _am_ glad you're close and happy together. It makes me want to work even harder to protect you lovesick numbskulls. That's why I'm concerned you'll get lost in each other's eyes in the middle of a fight.” He chuckled and gave each of them a love tap on the crowns of their heads before approaching the gate. “Now come on; if we're quick I won't have to follow through on my threat of making spicy chicken curry tonight.”

Though they grumbled at their friend’s teasing, the lovebirds nonetheless followed him into the swirling blue vortex before them, unaware of the demons and nightmares that laid just on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warner: Though they know not what awaits them beyond the portal, they will be ready for it nonetheless.


	8. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil awaits, and good rises to meet it as our heroes make their first tentative steps into the cognitive world.

_ Friday-4/15/20XX-After School  _

The three Keyblade Wielders emerged from the portal into what looked like the same alley they had originally been in, except that it seemed  _ off _ somehow. They couldn't quite place it, but the world felt distorted; even the light that should have been coming through the clouds was being filtered into their eyes wrong, giving their surroundings colours that shouldn't be.

“Are we still in Tokyo?” Sora asked, scratching his head and glancing down at Kingdom Key in his hand. “The place looks similar, but it feels so bizzare.”

“This is the alley we were in…” Riku said, frowning. “But--”

“What is  _ that!? _ ” Kairi blurted out. She had stepped outside of the side alley and glanced back in the direction of the school, but now she was pointing at it with complete surprise on her face. For good reason, it turned out. As Sora and Riku went around the corner to join her, they bore witness to the face of Shujin Academy, or what  _ should _ have been Shujin. In front of them, looming above them with a foreboding and oppressive atmosphere, was a massive dark grey stone castle. Even though that was the colour of the stone, the bewildering lighting that illuminated the castle compared to the red of the world gave it an ominous scarlet glow.

“Whoa! What happened to the school?” Sora asked aloud, bewildered. “When did it become a castle?”

“Something funny is going on,” Riku agreed. “But if this is where the gate took us, then Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san are here somewhere. Nowhere else seems to be different except for the school, so they're likely inside the castle. They'll be able to explain this.”

Kairi tightened her hold on the grip of Destiny's Embrace. “Then we'd better get going and find them fast. I get the feeling that whoever's inside that castle isn't going to take too kindly to us intruding.”

No sooner did the redhead finish her sentence than a horrible, piercing scream echoed into their ears. The three adventurers jumped in shock and terror as their heads snapped about, looking for the source of the sound, and found it coming from the ominous castle in front of them. 

“That can’t be good,” Riku said, his eyes hardening with resolve. He looked back and saw Kairi clinging to Sora and he shook his head. “Hey, Kairi, I would say “get a grip” but any tighter and you’ll probably cut off Sora’s circulation.” She and Sora looked at one another and their cheeks coloured a little as Kairi extracted herself from her boyfriend. “Come on, we’ve been through scarier than an ominous castle with a strange scream before, right? This is nothing compared to the Realm of Darkness.”

“ _ I _ haven’t been to the Realm of Darkness,” Kairi said with a stomp of her foot as Riku and Sora crossed over the lowered drawbridge that was roughly where the school gate was.

“You don’t want to go there,” Sora assured her. “It’s definitely creepy.”

“You barely went into the Realm of Darkness,” Riku challenged. “Mickey and I have been in the Realm of Darkness far more often than you,”

“Just because I’ve barely been there doesn’t mean I can’t comment on how creepy it is,” Sora rebutted. “You’ve never been to Monstropolis, or to Halloween Town, and you didn’t have to go to The End of the World and see the husks of what was left of all the worlds taken by the Heartless.”

Riku nodded. “Point taken; I’m not allowed a monopoly on “creepy”. Still, this castle isn’t nearly as bad as the Dark Realm, all things considered.”

“Well it’s creepy enough for me,” Kairi pouted with folded arms as she followed closely behind the two boys. “Just because I’ve stared into the Abyss twice doesn’t mean things are going to stop being creepy. I’m giving you both fair warning, but if there are ghosts or zombies in here then I’m out.”

Sora nodded in assent whilst rubbing his hand up and down his love’s back. “We’ll know soon enough when we get inside,” he commented as they reached the enormous front entrance to the castle. “......Hey, how  _ are  _ we getting inside? We could go in through that little hole in the wall over there… but there’s honestly no fun in that. We can try the front door, but we don’t know what’s on the other side, if anything.”

“Well, we are looking for Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san,” Riku said, “so we do have two choices. We can either go in sneakily and search for them without trying to attract attention, or we can try to attract attention to ourselves and hope that they find us.”

Jiminy crawled out from Sora’s backpack and up into his fresh new blazer’s collar. “I know you usually go straightforward and to the point, Sora,” the professional conscience advised him, “but this time, I think the quieter approach is the smarter option.”

“I'm going to agree with Jiminy,” Kairi said. “Let's  _ not _ bust down the front door and let whoever owns this creepy castle know we're here.”

“Et tu, Kairi?” Sora’s face fell comically before sighing. “Alright then, hole in the wall it is. I’ll go first.” Saying such, Sora strode to the hole in the wall and easily leapt into it in a single jump. Once inside, he leaned down and offered a hand to his girlfriend. “You need a lift, Kairi?” 

Her only response was a small smirk, as if silently saying “Really?”, before backing up a few steps and taking a running start towards the castle wall. Once the distance was adequately closed, the redhead leaped up with tremendous strength, perfectly landing right next to an awestruck Sora on the ledge. “Didn’t really need it, but thanks for offering, Sora,” Kairi said sweetly, taking his cheek into her hand. “It’s good to know that chivalry’s not dead yet.” She gave her stunned boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before sashaying into the castle, Sora's hypnotized eyes following her every move.

Riku hopped up next to Sora and continued after Kairi without sparing him a glance. “Twitterpated,” he muttered.

That seemed to jolt the brunet out of his stupor, for he shook his head wildly and continued after the others into the room ahead. They emerged into a small break room to the side of the entrance hall, furnished with spartan-looking benches and a few bookshelves lining the walls and the corridor out the open door. But what truly caught the trio’s attention was the banners and flags hanging over their heads, each one proudly sporting the same familiar face. 

“Hey,” Sora said, squinting his eyes to get a good look at the face. “That looks like Kamoshida.” He was correct in his observation, for the crimson-red banner did indeed sport the same angular face, prominent chin, and bushy black hair that belonged to the coach in question, with a few key differences of course. For example, Kamoshida’s likeness had a cruel, horrible smile plastered upon his face, one that made Sora’s skin crawl in disgust.

“Ew,” Kairi gagged. “I  _ never _ want to see that face in real life.”

“Let's hope we don't have to,” Riku stated. “Come on.” He approached the open doorway, taking care to peer out the sides to check the halls for any sign of their quarry or a guard. He quickly ducked back into the room and gestured for Sora and Kairi to get behind him, and the three of them quickly and quietly positioned themselves behind the doorway. There came a clanking of metal as a pair of big guards with mask-like faces wearing something reminiscent of 16th century suits of plate armour, carrying large broad arming swords and massive metal kite shields strode by the doorway to the room they had snuck into. A few moments after they had passed them by, the trio heard the guards shout.

“Intruders!? Halt!?”

“Crap, they noticed us!” a brash young man’s voice yelped in alarm.

“That’s Sakamoto’s voice!” Sora urgently whispered to Riku and Kairi.

“What are these things?” shouted another, unfamiliar voice. “I’ve never seen Shadows like these in a Palace before!”

“Doesn’t matter what they are,” another voice, cooler and more collected, confidently stated. “We’ll take them down all the same!” 

“Kurusu?” Kairi peered around their hiding place to get a glimpse of the scene unfolding in the room across the way from them. The two guards that had passed them by shuddered and convulsed for a moment before splitting apart, suddenly taking on the appearances of massive black equines with large green goat horns and a spidery patchwork of crimson hair covering their legs, giving these brand new horse-like creatures a very dark and demonic appearance. Rising up around the hocks of these equines were a number of scuttling, skulking Shadow Heartless, and they could hear the trademark clacking of the slightly stronger Soldier Heartless from somewhere out of sight within the room across the hall as well. “Heartless!” she hissed.

“Then that's our cue!” Sora declared. The Kingdom Key vanished from his hand in a shimmer of light, being replaced instantly by the tower and sun of Ever After. “You guys ready to go introduce ourselves?” He rhetorically asked as he stood up from his crouch by the door. 

“Born ready,” Riku smirked as he readied Braveheart and Kairi did likewise with Destiny’s Embrace, the tip already starting to glow with magic. “Let’s go show these guys how it’s done.” 

Sora answered the smirk with his trademark grin before turning on his heel and faced the creatures encircling their quarry determinedly. “Then let’s do this.” 

A Firaga spell unexpectedly soared past him and obliterated one of the enormous equines in a single shot. Sora paused mid-charge and swung his head around as Kairi rushed past him, fire still curling around Destiny's Embrace as she held onto her weapon in the same stance he used. She jumped into the air, a ball of golden light forming on the tip of her Keyblade, and swung her weapon around to force her body into a spin at the apex of her jump. Beams of light sluiced off the ball that had formed at the tip, arcing through the air to smash into the other equine horror and a few of the Shadow Heartless. The Heartless that were struck by the light were completely obliterated, while the horned demon horse dropped to its knees. “Hey! Whaddaya think yer doing!?”

Kairi landed on the creature's two billy goat horns and pushed off as she performed an aerial somersault and vaulted into the room. There were only a half dozen Shadows and four Soldiers within the room, but they had surrounded Kurusu, Sakamoto, and one other person, and the three of them were all in the most curious of costumes. She came out of her somersault and landed next to Kurusu in a crouch and held her Keyblade out in front of her as she glared at the Heartless.

“Don't you boys worry,” she assured them confidently. “We'll handle this.”

“U-Ushida-san!?” Kurusu blurted out, his cool demeanour gone as remarkably quickly as her entrance had been.

“Kairi! Don't rush ahead of us!” Riku called, stepping over the demon horse that was still reeling both from her attack and from the young lady using him as a springboard. “Besides, you’ve gotta save a few for us too!” 

“Miyano-senpai?!” Sakamoto shouted in disbelief. “How the Hell did you get here!?” 

“Save the questions until  _ after _ we’re done with these guys, Sakamoto!” Sora replied, leaping over the downed equine and landing next to Kairi, Ever After at the ready. “Just stay back and we’ll be with you in a minute!” 

Kurusu, apparently in charge of this little party, tried to reassert himself by appealing to Sora’s sense of self-preservation. “Hikari-san, you can’t be here!” he pleaded with a hand on the shorter teen’s shoulder. “You don’t know what you’re getting into, and you could get seriously hurt! I won’t be responsible for that! Get out of here now while you still have the chance!” 

The brunet looked back over his shoulder, giving Kurusu’s now-masked face a very unimpressed look while the demon horse at the head of the attacking Heartless finally got back up. “How dare ya make yer way into this place, ya brats!” it intoned with a distorted and reverberating echo to its voice. “Yer all gonna pay for even thinkin’ a settin’ a single toe into the domain of King Kamoshida!” 

Without even looking away from the target of his scrutiny, Sora raised Ever After into the air. “Thunder!” he called as a Thundaga spell was cast on top of the demon horse. Numerous thick bolts of lighting struck the equine’s form mercilessly, and with a cry of immense pain it dissolved into nothing in a flurry of black ashes.

“What… what just happened!?” gasped the little guy holding a sabre who was standing near Kurusu. He looked like a cartoon cat with his enormous blue eyes and black bandit outfit with a cute yellow ascot.

“My best friend is showing off again, that’s what happened,” Riku shook his head with a grin on his face at Sora’s grandstanding. His eyes hardened as he spotted something creeping up behind the cat creature. “Duck!” he ordered as Braveheart shot a single orb of Dark Firaga at the Soldier Heartless preparing to strike at the feline’s unprotected back. He dropped down just in time for the spell to sail harmlessly over his head and strike the Heartless directly in the center mass. As the Heart inside the Soldier floated away, all the creature could do was stare. 

Sakamoto made a frustrated groan from behind her as Kairi swung her Keyblade in broad arcs in front of her, felling two of the Soldiers in single blows as the clambered onto the tables inside the room. “Seriously!? What the Hell is going on here!?” he yelped, and ducked back from a Shadow that tried to swipe at him with its claws. He retaliated, swinging a pipe he was holding onto, but the Shadow sunk into the ground and his pipe struck harmlessly against the floor. “What? Hey, Morgana! Are shadows able to do this?”

“You idiot!” the cat snapped back. “I told you before, we don't know what effect shouting our real names may have on the Palace. Use our codenames, Skull!”

“Oh, right, sorry Mona.”

Riku had already wiped out two more of the Shadows while Kairi took out another one by leaping forward and smiting it square on the head with her Keyblade. Sora moved away from Kurusu’s side and started preparing to finish off the rest of them in one swoop when the final Soldier Heartless leapt towards Kurusu, it’s iron-shod foot leading the way of its kick. Sora was about to intercept when Kurusu raised his hands in front of his chest, calling out, “Pixie!” Blue flames and chains whirled around him, blue fire coated his left hand and the mask covering his face, and a creature about a foot in height appeared over his right shoulder, looking somewhat similar to the pixies Yuna, Rikku, and Paine that Sora knew. She giggled, and raised her arms and pointed at the Soldier Heartless just as Kurusu quickly did. A bolt of electrical energy came down and struck the Soldier mid-flight, stopping it cold in its tracks as the energy seared through it and destroyed the weak Heartless. The fire around Kurusu vanished, as did the pixie-like creature hovering by his shoulder after she blew the masked transfer student a kiss.

“I-Is that the Shadow from earlier?” the cat asked, seemingly in a constant state of surprisal and bewilderment at this point. “Don’t tell me… did you take in the Shadow’s appearance and powers as a Persona?”

Frowning a little and slightly confused at this display, Sora raised his Keyblade above him again in order to finish this, channeling his magic into power and calling it forth. A screen of water surrounded him in a bubble before reforming into an airborne mass of liquid, swinging around his body and slamming into the floor in a great splash that forced all of the hiding Shadow Heartless back up from where they had sunk into the ground. Their bodies broke apart into wisps of darkness, defeated by the power of his Waterga spell.

Riku stepped up to Sora as the water crested over his shoes and soaked into his socks and the lower portion of his pant legs. “Sora, allow me to define the term  _ overkill _ …” he turned to look at the redhead of the trio. “And you're not much better! This is why neither of you are Masters yet.”

“Aw, c’mon Riku!” Sora protested playfully. “You don’t have to be a total buzzkill just cause you got a little wet! We got them all, didn’t we?”

Riku gave him a  _ look _ . “Your breathing is heavy. Did you overdo it?”

“...you wouldn't happen to have an ether on hand, would you?” Sora pleaded, giving his friend a pitying look that he knew worked.

The silver-haired young man sighed and dug into his bag, pulling out a glass bottle containing a cube pulsating with magical energy. “Don’t say I never give you anything,” he remarked as he tossed it to his friend, watching as the bottle cracked open and it’s contents replenished Sora’s reserves.

“Thanks. I was honestly expecting you to not have any and tell me to suck it up. You were just carrying one around in your school bag?” Sora enquired.

“And a couple of potions,” Riku answered with a sigh. “Why am I not surprised you don't have any with you?”

“I didn’t exactly wake up this morning expecting to walk straight into a parallel dimension after school, Riku,” the brunet folded his arms defensively. “Besides, I needed the room for Jiminy!”

“I didn't prep any either,” Kairi admitted, raising her hand. “There hasn't been a need these past two weeks, so I started not packing any.” He placed his head in his left hand.

“Another reason why neither of you are Masters yet,” he muttered.

“Excuse me, Hikari-san, Ushida-san, Miyano-senpai,” Kurusu butt in, “but if it's not too much to ask, could you please explain why and how you three are here?”

“Yeah,” Sakamoto added. “Did you guys get that app thing on your phones too? And what's with those weird sword… bat… things you guys are using?”

“We have our own way of getting around,” Sora replied, flicking his wrist and letting Ever After vanish. Sora grinned and placed his hands behind his head as he sat down on a bench to one of the four long wooden tables within the room. He took a small amount of pleasure in the astonishment clearly on the faces of Kurusu, Sakamoto, and the cat thing underneath the masks that partially obscured them. They really were in interesting outfits. Kurusu looked like he was ready for a formal masquerade ball accented by a long black coat with tails, while Sakamoto was costumed more or less like a well-dressed thug with a skull mask. The lead pipe in his hands really helped sell the look.

“So, what is this place anyway?” he asked nonchalantly. “Why did the school turn into a giant ominous castle?”

“And that horse monster said something about “King Kamoshida” too,” Kairi added, lightly sitting down on the edge of the tabletop next to where Sora was. “What was that about?”

“You forced your way in here somehow and you don't even know  _ that _ much!?” the cat berated them. “Sheesh. You're just as moronic as Skull over there.”

“We can’t help it if we don’t know these things,” Riku said, dismissing Braveheart and folding his arms. “We’ve never been in this place before. We just followed these guys in here,” he said, jerking his head towards Kurusu and Sakamoto. “Besides, it seems that we’re at a stalemate for information here. We don’t know anything about this place, and you don’t know anything about the Heartless.” 

“So those things really  _ weren’t  _ Shadows, then?” Kurusu inquired. 

“Some of them were,” Sora replied. “The small totally black ones that sunk into the ground. Those were Shadows. The other ones were Soldiers.”

“Hold on,” the cat broke in. “Let’s not get caught up talking here, or the Shadows might ambush us again. We should continue our infiltration and find a safe room. Then we can talk about everything that just happened.” He turned and looked at Kurusu, “Like  _ your _ ability to use multiple Personas, Joker.”

“Joker?” Kairi raised an eyebrow, a part of her mind unconsciously bringing up an image of a maniacal, grinning clown in response to the name before she shook it off. “That some kind of codename?” She looked over Kurusu’s attire before continuing. “I’m not really seeing any kind of resemblance, to be honest.” 

The frizzy-haired “delinquent” only sighed in reply. “It’s… a long story.” 

* * *

With the cat creature’s urging, the group made their way out the other door within the room into a hallway. Despite Kurusu appearing to be the leader of the strange trio, the anthropomorphic cat monster was the one who seemed to have the most knowledge and experience about what they were doing, and was quick to guide them deeper into the castle. They passed by another hall lined with suits of armour, but were unable to investigate it due to a closed portcullis that prevented their entry. Thus at the end of the hallway they entered a large room that gave the impression of something between an armoury and a mess hall, with five big stone pillars, a number of wooden tables, a cobblestone floor in complete contrast to the checkerboard patterned one in the hallway they’d just exited, and enough medieval era weapons in racks and on the walls to fully arm a small-scale film production that didn't care if it was period accurate or not.

A number of the big armoured guards they had seen earlier were patrolling inside the room, but thanks to the cat’s guidance and some fancy acrobatic stunts the group was able to slip past them all into another hallway that was also thematically incongruous with the room they’d just exited, looking less like it belonged in a stone medieval bastion and more in a renaissance manor. The tonal shifts in architectural style of this place were really beginning to get to the Destiny Trio, but then they saw that the ornate oak doors in front of them appeared hazy, like they didn’t fully exist in place.

“What's this?” Kairi asked, cocking her head to the side and peering at the door curiously.

“Excellent! This is one of those safe rooms I was talking about,” the cat said. He jumped up and opened the door. “Quickly, get inside. We'll be safe from the Shadows in here.”

Silently agreeing that this was no time to talk, the gathered teens wasted no time in entering the supposed safe room. The inside was every bit as hazy as the outside. The two tables pressed together in the center of the room, combined with the chairs surrounding them, the couch, vase, and other shelves littered across the checkered floor certainly created the illusion of a room common to every kind of castle, but every few seconds the room would flicker to more accurately resemble a classroom at Shujin. The floor would turn to hardwood, the wall into a chalkboard, and the tables and chairs round the center would morph into the standard student desks piled together.

“That's new,” Riku stated.

“Kamoshida’s influence on this spot is minimal, causing a weak spot in the distortion,” answered their bandit cat companion. “The Shadows won't enter here, so we'll be safe in here while we discuss our plans.”

“Right,” Sora promptly sat down in the nearest chair with his hands behind his head. “Now maybe we can sort through all the questions we have. First off; what is this place? It’s pretty clear that Kamoshida is in charge here in some way, shape, or form, but how does a middle-aged, washed-up athlete turned high school coach translate to being King of an entire castle?”

Before anyone answered his question, Sakamoto and Kurusu shared glances before the blond said, “You do know that you're talking to a talking cat, right?”

“I'm not a cat!”

“Don't you find that totally weird?”

“We summon key-shaped swords out of thin air to fight and to create fire, lightning, and a lot more from absolutely nothing,” the brunet deadpanned. “Not to mention that we’re standing in a room that’s apparently part of a medieval castle  _ and _ our high school. A walking, talking kitty cat is a little tame all things considered.” 

“And we're friends with a talking cricket,” Kairi added, moving to sit next to Sora, mimicking her earlier sitting position in the room where they had found their schoolmates. “So it's no big deal.”

“A talking cricket!?” yelped Sakamoto. “You've gotta be shitting me!”

“Well I'll be!” Jiminy huffed as he clambered out onto Sora's shoulder from where he'd been holding out in the boy's blazer collar. “I've never heard anyone so upset about folks like us before.”

Sakamoto’s hand reached out and patted Kurusu's chest, like he was trying to grab onto something secure and stable. “Dude, the cricket's talking. And it's wearing a top hat. This is a dream, right?”

With an impish smile, Kurusu reached out a hand and pinched his friend hard. 

“Ow!” the blond cried out in pain and irritation, rubbing his arm as he glared daggers at the pincher. “What was that for, man?!”

“You felt that,” the raven replied simply. “Guess that means you’re not dreaming. There really is a cricket talking to us.” Kurusu shook his head and turned to the oddly quiet feline in the room. “How’s it feel not being the weird one anymore, Mona? Mona?”

“You!” the cat, Mona, said as he pointed at Jiminy. “You're the one who hit my nose yesterday afternoon!”

“That was you?!” the cricket replied in shock before collecting himself again. “I saw that look in your eyes! You were going to eat me if I didn’t do something!”

“Why would you want to eat Jiminy?” Kairi asked, affronted, and she scooped up the cricket in her hands and held him close. “He's just the sweetest little conscience you'd ever hope to meet.”

“Gosh, Miss Kairi, you're makin’ me blush,” Jiminy half-heartedly protested at her praise, bashfully looking away.

“So Mona, you're saying that yesterday afternoon you saw a talking top-hat wearing cricket and you didn't tell us about it?” Kurusu asked.

Mona's eyes became downcast. “I'm sorry Joker. Impulses I wasn't aware of came over me. I didn't want to bring it up.”

Sakamoto merely nodded at the apology before turning back to Sora with the answer to his question. “Well, Hikari-san, can’t say I’m any kind of an expert on this stuff, but this castle is basically inside Kamoshida’s head. At least, it’s how he sees the school an’ everyone in it.” 

The brunet continued to baffle the teens dressed like bandits by taking the revelation in stride. “So this whole place is Kamoshida’s imagination running wild?”

“N-Not exactly his imagination,” Mona clarified. “Right now we’re in Kamoshida's Palace. It's a manifestation of his distorted desires within the cognitive world and how his heart truly views the school. It has less to do with his imagination and more with his true feelings, I think.”

“So what you’re saying is that darkness has taken root in Kamoshida's heart and twisted his desires. Those perverse desires within his heart have then caused this place to exist overtop of the real world showing us how his heart views the school,” Kairi said. “So we're less inside either his heart or his mind and more inside a representation of how his heart views the school.”

“I don't exactly know what you mean when you say “darkness in his heart,” but otherwise you nailed it,” Mona replied before turning on the other two. “Sheesh! How is it that she got it so much quicker than you two?”

“Hey, it ain’t our fault that they’ve got more experience with this supernatural shit than we do!” Sakamoto protested. “And what about you, huh? You’re the one who keeps saying “I think” every time you try explaining Palaces to us!”

“That's just because I don't have all of my memories from when I was a human,” Mona refuted. “But I'm positive that the information I'm providing you as we act as Phantom Thieves is legitimate.”

“I believe Mona,” Kurusu stated in support, “But it is a little surprising that you understood and accepted what he said so quickly, Ushida-san.”

“Well, let’s just say that stuff like this is pretty much right in our wheelhouse,” Riku said, leaning against the wall. “You called this the “cognitive world” right? But Kamoshida doesn’t actually consciously think of the school as his castle, in his heart he just believes himself to be the king of this place. That’s why in here the school looks like a castle.”

“Right,” Mona said, nodding his head. “None of this stuff is in Kamoshida’s surface level consciousness, it’s all buried down deep in his subconscious. He’s not actively aware that this place even exists, and most of the things that we do in here probably won’t have any impact on how he’ll treat any of you in reality. However,” Mona turned again to peer at Kurusu and Sakamoto, “there has been a marked increase in security today compared to a couple of days ago, and that’s definitely due to the fact that you two provoked him on the other side after the incident with that girl earlier today. He's starting to feel threatened, and is becoming more cautious than before.”

“That bastard drove that girl to trying to commit suicide,” Kurusu argued in a cool fury. “We couldn’t just let him get away with that.”

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t have done that,” the feline placated with paws faced outward. “But it might be best in the future to refrain from antagonizing him anymore than you already have. The security around here is tight enough without those other creatures lurking around.” 

“Speaking of them,” Sakamoto interjected. “What were those things? You called them Heartless?” 

“Yeah,” Riku replied to his kohai's question. “Those things are called Heartless. They come in many different forms, but they are created when darkness consumes a person's heart. What concerns me is that Kamoshida is clearly so steeped in darkness and consumed by his twisted desires that it's caused this massive castle to appear, but he hasn't become a Heartless himself.”

“Well, the Shadows here, meaning creatures like the demon horse, have all been forced to serve Kamoshida’s own Shadow by sheer force of will alone,” Kurusu mused. “Maybe it’s the same for these Heartless? They didn’t exactly seem very intelligent from what we saw.”

“It’s true, the Heartless are more like animals than anything else,” Sora responded. “They seek out a person’s inner Darkness in the hopes of devouring it and making him or her one of them. Kamoshida may have them under control for now, but it likely won’t be long before they break free and turn him.”

“Exactly what would that mean, though?” Sakamoto asked. “I get the feeling it won’t be very pretty.”

“I don’t have much to base this off of, but…” Sora gulped as he continued. “my guess is, if this happens, and Kamoshida becomes a Heartless, then expulsion would be the least of your worries.”

“And it won’t just be in this place his heart's created either,” Kairi said. “He'll be a Heartless out there, in the real world, so the whole school will be in actual danger.”

“That's nice and all,” Kurusu said, “But so long as we accomplish what we came here to do, we should be able to stop something like that from happening. Thanks for your help back there, but you can go now. We've got this.”

Riku rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You’re  _ still _ gonna go on about this being none of our business?” He fixed his kohai with a gaze that riveted him to the spot. “Let’s take inventory of what you’re bringing to the table, shall we?” Quick as a flash, the Keyblade Master swiped the knife and pistol Kurusu was carrying on him and began examining them. “One plastic knife,” said knife was promptly tossed over his shoulder to Sora. “One fake gun with…” Riku checked the clip to confirm his suspicions. “An empty clip. I figured,” the gun was slid across the table to Kairi. “And apparently a few guardian familiars to carry you through this Palace and everything in it. I’m gonna be honest with you, Kurusu-san. That doesn’t sound very hopeful.” 

“Actually, this is the cognitive world, as I said,” Mona piped up. “Those toys? Sure, they're toys in the real world, but they  _ look _ real, right? So long as it's convincing enough, even something that's fake can be perceived as real, and will act accordingly.”

Kairi made a bemused expression as she picked up the model pistol Riku slid over to her. She pointed it at the other table in the room, where no one was sitting. “So if I just believe really hard that this gun is real and I pull the trigger?” She pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. With a wry grin on her face, the redhead raised the pistol up again so she could look upon it. “Hm. How about that?”

“So long as the Shadows think it's real then it'll behave like a real gun!” Mona insisted.

“And what about the Heartless?” Sora asked as he examined the plastic knife thrown to him, making a few half-hearted slashes through the air. “Were  _ they _ so easily fooled by it?” 

“We never got the chance to try it out,” Kurusu admitted. “This is the first time we've encountered them here, and you three jumped in before we could learn anything.” Sora passed the knife back to him.

“Well, because the Heartless are involved, this is normally the part where we'd tell you to leave this to us,” Sora said. “However, you three have clearly been here a few times, so you had to have fought those things before and succeeded, so I'm going to trust what you're saying about the plastic knives and model guns.”

Kurusu smiled faintly under his mask. “Thank you for being understanding, Hikari-san. Now--”

_ “But… _ because the Heartless are here, we're going to be helping you guys out from now on with whatever this plan of yours is,” Sora continued with a sunny grin, breaking into Kurusu's request for them to leave with all the subtlety of a rancid fish.

Sakamoto’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?! How many times do we gotta say it?! We got this under control!” 

“No, Sakamoto-san, you don’t have this under control, and I will tell you why,” Sora said, his serious tone of voice providing a powerful contrast to the bright smile on his face. “Even if your little toys  _ do  _ end up working against the Heartless, it still won’t do you any good. They’ll just keep coming back no matter how many of them you shoot or cut down. There’s only one kind of weapon in existence that can destroy those things permanently.” 

“Let me guess,” Mona sighed with a roll of his huge blue eyes. “Your weird swords?” 

“Bingo!” Kairi said, and placed her arm around Sora's shoulder. “So, like it or not, as long as the Heartless are around here, you're stuck with us. Besides, you're planning on doing something about Kamoshida, right? He sexually assaulted and abused a girl until she tried to commit suicide and he slandered both myself and my true love. We want to help bring that vile, evil bastard down, so let us in on the plan.”

“Trying to talk these guys out of helping is an exercise in futility, you know,” Jiminy advised them from his new position on Kairi's shoulder. “You might as well just accept their help.”

Kurusu shook his head, but Mona folded his arms. “Actually, I've been meaning to tell you, Joker, Skull, but I've been feeling that the three of us aren't enough hands to steal Kamoshida's treasure. If they're offering, then even without Personas they could help us. And, just in case Hikari-san's right, we could certainly use them if we're going to see more of those Heartless. Even your surprise ability to take in Shadows as new Personas probably won't be enough.”

“You too Mona!?” Sakamoto railed.

“I'm just stating my opinion!” Mona refuted. “I feel like they could actually be of assistance, and they're offering. They have power, even if it's not the same as ours. That's an unexpected boon to have and could prove advantageous. However, I will leave the decision to Joker.”

Before Kurusu could make such a decision, or toss away their help out of hand again, a different voice passed through the door. It sounded like one of the guards from earlier, with an echoy distortion to its words. “Still, why was the princess in such an odd place…?”

“Princess?” Sakamoto whispered as Mona crept up to the door to place his ear against it.

“I could have sworn we were following the readings of an intruder,” the guard continued.

“It doesn’t matter now,” another guard’s voice stated. “We must take her back to King Kamoshida!”

“Who’s this princess they’re talking about?” Sakamoto asked, but did not receive a reply. 

“I should probably look into this!” Morgana took the initiative and crept silently out the door. 

“Two heads are better than one!” Jiminy pointed out as he lept off of Kairi’s shoulder and descended via his umbrella safely to the floor. “I’ll go with him!” 

“Be careful!” Kairi urged Jiminy as he rushed after Mona.

“And there they go,” Sakamoto sighed. “You know, stuff like the castle and that navigation app are mysterious, but Morgana’s got ‘em both beat.”

“Remember, code names,” Kurusu told him.

“Oh, crap! Sorry,” his companion apologized. “What was I again? Oh yeah, Skull.”

“So that’s what that’s about?” Sora asked. “Code names?”

“Yes,” Kurusu insisted. “Mona insisted that we use them while in the Palace. He said using our real names could potentially have an effect on the cognitive distortions, or something like that. So we’re Mona, Joker, and Skull while in here.”

“No offense, but I don’t think new clothes, masks, and a few mysterious codenames is gonna be enough to protect your identities,” Riku pointed out. “Especially for someone like Kamoshida, who actually  _ knows  _ the both of you.”

“It’s just a precaution,” Kurusu replied evenly. “We don’t know if what Mona says is true or not. Even he’s not sure if there  _ will _ be an effect, just that there  _ might _ be, so we’re taking steps to try to prevent that.”

Mona, or Morgana in actuality, re-entered the room with Jiminy perched on top of his head. “This is bad!” he announced.

“It certainly is!” Jiminy added.

“Well that was fast!” Sakamoto noted.

“It’s just horrible,” Jiminy said. “It’s your classmate, Miss Takamaki.”

“She’s been taken by Shadows!” Morgana declared.

_ “What!?”  _ the gathered Keyblade Wielders shouted. “How did Ann get in here!?” Kairi questioned, getting up from her place at Sora’s side. 

“Did she get the app too?” Kurusu wondered.

Morgana nodded in acknowledgment. “If Lady Ann  _ did  _ get the app on her phone, it’s definitely possible.” 

Sakamoto suddenly lurched back as a horrible thought occurred to him. “Oh no… Don’t tell me it got put on hers just like it got put on mine…?!”

“What's this about an app?” Riku asked.

“There's this mysterious app that randomly showed up on our phones this past week,” Kurusu said. “I've tried deleting it, but it gets installed again anyway. It's what allows us to come here. If Ann got the app, she was close enough to be dragged in here with us earlier, so she could have managed to work it out to follow us again.”

“Dammit!” Ryuji cursed out loud, gritting his teeth and stomping his foot. “We let her out for her own safety, and she just came back in by herself!”

“You didn’t honestly expect she’d just stay put, did you?” Sora questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Suzui-san was her  _ best friend,  _ of course she was gonna follow you!” 

“Now is not the time for arguing,” Kairi insisted, and summoned Destiny's Embrace back into her right hand in a flash of light, “now is the time for rescuing damsels in distress!”

Riku shook his head and chuckled at the redhead’s enthusiastic statement. “You’ve been waiting to use that one, haven’t you?”

A bright smile was her reply before Morgana cleared his throat. “Well, Joker? What’s it gonna be? Are they coming with us or not?”

“Just don't slow us down,” Kurusu said, grabbing his model handgun from where Kairi had left it on the table and turning back towards the open door.

“I think it might be the opposite, Joker,” Morgana corrected him with a bit of a lift to his voice. “You're strong, but these guys are clearly much stronger and used to combat.”

A slight scowl grew across his face at the snickering going around after Morgana made his point. “Shut up, Mona,” he muttered as he fully exited the room. 

“Friendly guy,” Sora remarked, getting up from his own seat. 

“He’s been through a lot,” Sakamoto defended. “Don’t hold it against him, okay? He’ll come around, I promise.”

They heard the firing of a gun from outside the room, as well as the shouts of the guards. “Well, I guess that means he was telling the truth,” Riku said with a smirk, summoning Braveheart and placing it against his shoulder.

“Then let's show him we aren't all talk either,” Kairi eagerly crowed, and rushed out of the room with Sora hot on her heels.

“Kairi, don't rush ahead!”

“I don't need a babysitter, Sora. I can handle myself!”

“That's not what I meant. How can we be a battle couple if you keep rushing off on your own?”

“Guess you’re just gonna have to learn to keep up! Hiya!” This banter continued on as Morgana turned his eyes up to the cricket still resting on his head. 

“Are they always like this?” he asked. 

Jiminy shrugged helplessly. “More or less.” 

“And I thought that they said that they could behave themselves while on the clock,” Riku said with a strained smile and a shake of his head. He headed for the door. “If I find them sucking face instead of fighting Heartless, I really am going to make their curry spicy tonight.”

* * *

 

Morgana had said that the place the guards were holding Takamaki-san was the room at the end of the closed-up hallway just past the armory. With three experienced warriors at their side, the party made quick work of any Shadows or Heartless that dared to get in their way, the walls and carpets scarred with burn marks, puddles of water, and windswept torches as the group of seven made good time getting to their destination, Takamaki’s protestations getting louder as they grew closer.

“I said I was sorry for touching the armour without permission!”

“That girl just doesn't get what's happening,” Sakamoto muttered as they paused in the previously sealed-off hall and glanced at one of the suite of armour that was now in its disparate pieces on the floor.

“Then let’s not waste any time and get in there!” Kurusu ordered as he approached the door. He pulled on the knob, but it would not budge. “Locked! Damnit! Mona, do you have any lockpicks on you?”

The feline looked down in shame. “No, I didn’t. Sorry, Joker.”

The raven-haired teenager snarled in frustration and slammed his shoulder into the door with the hope of breaking it down, but it was in vain. “We have to get in there somehow! Skull, help me push!” His blond friend obliged with the command and lent his own strength to the effort. 

“Ahem,” a throat was cleared behind them. The three turned and looked at Sora, who had made the noise. “Step aside, please.” Glancing at one another, Kurusu and Sakamoto moved aside, and Sora pointed the tip of Ever After at the door. A beam of light from the Keyblade pierced the keyhole of the door, and it became unlocked with a loud ‘click’.

“What was that?” Sakamoto asked,

“Keyblade,” Sora answered. “It can open any lock.”

Mona’s blue eyes suddenly gleamed like gold stars. “ _ Any  _ lock? Joker, we  _ need _ to make these guys our accomplices! They'd make excellent Phantom Thieves with something like that handy!”

Kurusu ignored him and shoved open the doors with a slam of his shoulder now that they were unlocked. Kairi muttered, “A thank you would be nice” into Sora's ear as the rest followed after him into the vast chamber the doors opened up to, quickly followed by a gasp of shock. She leapt up behind Sora and held her hands over his eyes. “Quick! Sora! Avert your eyes! You're not allowed to look!”

“Why? Kairi, what am I not supposed to be looking at?”

“There are naked breasts ahead! You're not allowed to look at anyone's but mine!” she turned to Riku. “You should close your eyes too, Riku!”

“They’re not real people you know,” Mona reminded her. “These are just figments created by Kamoshida's cognition of the school and it's students, though it is unpleasant to see.”

“Still, this room is sick and twisted and I do not want it influencing my Sora!”

Sakamoto scowled, though even his voice was full of shocked awe as he looked at the assorted gaggle of high school girls lounging around in front of them, giggling and striking provocative poses, dressed in nothing but the track bloomers the girls wore for sports. “This is effed up. Is this how he views the girls on the volleyball team?”

“Takamaki!” Kurusu shouted, moving past the objects of Kamoshida's naked lust and running deeper into the room towards the horrible scene. It felt like they were in a perverse shrine dedicated to Kamoshida himself, with a painting on the wall that was far more epic than it had any right to be. Beneath the painting was Ann Takamaki herself, chained to an x-like structure with a trio of Shadow guards preventing her from making any movement to free herself. It was the two figures standing beside this tableau that caught the group’s attention however. 

One of them was, astonishingly, nearly a perfect carbon copy of Takamaki herself, albeit clothed in far less than what the chained one was in, sporting only a purple leopard-print bra and matching panties, a pair of regal-looking pink slippers on her feet, and a cross between a princess’ tiara and cat ears placed upon the crown of her head. Combined with the way she clung to the arm of the figure next her, and the vacant, lustful look in her aquamarine eyes, it was clear to all that this was most likely the “princess” the guards were talking about earlier. 

The man she was clinging to was dressed equally outlandishly, with only four articles of clothing on him at a glance. Like the girl next to him, he was wearing a casual set of dark red slippers, but above this footwear, not much else could be seen. A modest golden crown was perched on the side of his head, and there was a red cloak decorated with hearts of differing shades of red and pink, topped with a white fur lining tied around his neck. Underneath said cloak however, there was naught but a small pink thong protecting his crotch, leaving the rest of his hairy torso and legs proudly on display. His face was instantly recognized. 

“Kamoshida! You bastard!” Sakamoto yelled, rushing up to him and the scantily clad Ann, standing just behind where Kurusu had stopped. “What the Hell are you doing to her?”

Upon noticing the intruders, the coach’s lookalike sighed aggravatedly. “Just when I was starting to enjoy myself…” he muttered, his voice taking on the same echoey distortion the guards had exhibited earlier. 

The imprisoned Ann Takamaki seemed not to have noticed their arrival as of yet, despite their shouting, focused as she was on her current predicament. “What is the deal with this guy?!” she yelled out, desperately struggling to wiggle free of her bonds.

“How many times are you gonna come back!?” Kamoshida growled in frustration.

“Kamoshida?” Kairi asked quietly, looking down to Mona as she removed her hands from Sora's eyes, having forcibly guided him with his eyes covered past the bevy of half-naked volleyball girls.

“That's not the real him,” Mona informed her, “that's his Shadow; and the Ruler of this Palace. You can think of him as sort of the manifestation of Kamoshida's subconscious.”

“I bet you're just like those thieves,” Shadow Kamoshida continued, turning back to the imprisoned real Takamaki. “You came here because you're pissed at me too, huh?”

“We all did, “Your Majesty”,” Riku interrupted, appropriating the term by which he often referred to King Mickey into a mocking context for the man in front of him. “I got to say, I was expecting something a little more dignified from a so-called King. But I guess that “dignified” just doesn’t fit Suguru Kamoshida’s M.O., right?”

“You shut your goddamn mouth, you nosy little brat!” the “king” snapped as he wheeled around to face his insulter. “Don’t you know better than to interrupt an adult when he’s talking?!”

“An adult?” Kairi asked. She looked around. “I don’t see an adult anywhere. Do you see an adult around here Sora?”

“Nope, no adults that I can see,” Sora replied. “I do see an angsty teenager with a permanent bitch-face playing dress-up, though.”

“OOOHH!” Kairi oohed, her jaw dropping in disbelief at the words that came out of her boyfriend’s mouth. “I never knew you had it in you, Sora.”

“Yeah, well, Riku gave me permission to swear earlier, so...” he answered with a grin.

As the rest of the group snickered at the wicked burn tossed Kamoshida’s way, the man himself was seething and boiling in indignation. “Smart mouth you’ve got there, Ushida-chan,” he said as he collected himself and a sinister grin spread across his face. “I’m gonna enjoy watching you use it~.”

The snickering abruptly stopped as Kairi slowly dawned on the implications of that statement. “One: eww! Two: never in a million years, you old has-been! I’d rather eat playground dirt!”

Shadow Kamoshida remained undeterred. “I was expecting you to come crawling on your knees before me sooner or later, begging for me to make all those nasty rumors about you go away,” he said with a smug grin. “I never thought you’d be so desperate that you’d make your way  _ here _ of all places, but I’m a flexible guy. Why don’t you and I get to know each other better? All those terrible rumours could just disappear if we did, and I could be very nice to you~.”

“Ya,” the Ann Takamaki wearing the cat-ear tiara vapidly extolled, “Kamoshida-sama’s, like, a  _ very _ fulfilling lover. He’d totally make you feel good if you got on your knees for him.”

Sora instinctively moved to place himself between Shadow Kamoshida and Kairi, holding out his arms protectively. Kamoshida sneered at him and turned back towards Takamaki. “And that other chick… ah, what was her name…? It’s your fault she jumped you know.”

“Suzui didn’t jump, you rat bastard,” Kurusu corrected with a sharp edge to his tone. “She  _ fell. _ There’s a difference.”

“What difference?” the older man offhandedly dismissed. “I got what I wanted out of her. And it’s all because  _ you  _ decided you were too good for me, Takamaki,” he accused the blonde. “I’ve had better screws, I admit. More eager ones too. But I still got what I wanted. I  _ always  _ get what I want.”

“What?” Takamaki asked, shocked.

“Because you were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place,” he admitted scornfully.

“You bastard!” she screamed in retaliation.

“I’ll strip the skin from your bones, you son of a bitch!” Sora growled in rage, summoning Ever After to his hands again and taking a step forward.

Shadow Kamoshida reacted in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. He eyed Sora, suddenly seeming afraid for the first time. “What? Why do you have that?” he asked. “Are you… with him?”

The brunet stopped his approach, but his fury did not lessen in the slightest. “Who are you talking about?” he inquired. “If you’re trying to trip me up, you can forget it! I’m not falling for any tricks!” He stepped forward, and Kamoshida snapped his arm out to the side. Takamaki gasped as the two guards closest to her placed their crossed swords closer to her neck.

“Take one more step and I’ll kill her on the spot!” The King threatened, attempting to bury the fear afflicting his person with bravado. Sora did not seem affected by the danger however, and his legs tensed with anticipation for action. But before he could leap to the rescue, Kurusu laid a hand on his shoulder. 

“We can’t risk it,” the teen said, shaking his head in the negative. Sora snarled in frustration and dropped out of his combat stance and took a few steps back, but he did not dismiss his weapon. 

“Just sit back and enjoy the dismantlement show,” Shadow Kamoshida taunted them. 

“No! Don’t!” Takamaki protested, her previous anger replaced wholly by fear now.

“Maybe I’ll start with her clothes…~”

The fake Takamaki produced an equally fake and hollow giggle. “You’re such a perv…~”

Kairi ground her teeth together at the horrifying and disgusting display before her. “What’s all this about, Kamoshida?” She angrily questioned. “What could possibly justify these levels of cruelty for you?” 

“Cruelty?” Shadow Kamoshida asked, confused by her question. “This is  _ my _ castle, and all of you are intruders here. You have no right to be coming into this place where you don’t belong, so it’s only fitting that you reap the fate that thieves like yourselves deserve.”

The third guard Shadow, the one in the fancier armour than the two ones closest to Takamaki, closed in, pointing its sword at her chest. “Takamaki!” Kurusu and Sakamoto both shouted in alarm.

“Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho…?” Takamaki mused as she looked up at the swords hovering near her.

“Are you just going to listen to this bastard gloat?” Kurusu questioned her, his eyes growing hard and flint-like as they bored into the blonde’s soul. “Look at him, so smug thinking that he’s won. But not this time. We’re not gonna let him get away with this, and I know you want him to pay just as much as we do. You’re stronger than you think… Ann. It’s time for you to embrace that fire inside of you. And take your fate into your own hands.”

“Huh?” she asked, seemingly taking note of their presence for the first time as Kurusu’s words reached her. “You’re right… Letting this piece of shit toy with me…” She laughed darkly and started pulling tighter against the clamps that bound her to the boards. “What was I thinking!?”

“It’s like I always say,” Shadow Kamoshida began, “slaves should just behave and--”

“Shut up!” Takamaki hissed. “I’ve had enough of this. You’ve pissed me off, you son of a bitch!”

No sooner did she make this declaration, than something appeared to come over the furious young woman. For an instant, her eyes turned the exact shade of yellow the Shadow Kamoshida sported, before she began writhing in pain and agony through her bonds. 

“What’s happening to her?” Riku demanded in concern. “Is this some kind of seizure?”

Takamaki’s body arched, painfully resembling a sight Sora and Riku had tried very hard to erase from their memories, before she suddenly went limp, her head hanging down. Each young man was about to call out to her when they heard her voice whisper the words…

“I hear you… Carmen.”

Her head shot back up, blue flames dancing over it as a red mask formed over her face. “You're right! No more holding back!” Pale blue flames erupted around each of her hands and wrists as she writhed, the awakened young woman suddenly finding the strength to break free from the clamps keeping her bound to the rack. Takamaki stepped away from the X-frame that had imprisoned her and grasped the mask she wore with her right hand, tearing it off and very briefly looking like her entire face bled from the act of removing it. She cried out in pain and rage, and a pillar of blue fire enveloped her.

“This is new,” Kairi observed, eyes wide.

“It’s no seizure,” Morgana observed, a strange kind of adoration in his eyes at the sight. “Lady Ann has awakened to her Persona!”

The column of fire vanished, revealing Ann Takamaki standing unharmed, dressed in a red leather bodysuit that was unzipped between the base of her neck and her upper chest, revealing the upper swells of her bosom. Behind her, surrounded by blue flames of its own, was a massive spirit of a masked woman with black twin-tails in a frilly, hooped red dress that also emphasized her rather large endowments. Floating close to this spirit and attached to her by a leash was what appeared to be a man in a suit, with his head replaced by a giant heart with heart-shaped eyes and a grill for a mouth, and underneath one of her heeled feet was a similar figure on its hands and knees.

While everyone else was marveling at this development, Takamaki sprung into action by kicking a nearby guard’s sword high into the air before leaping up to grab the weapon and use it to strike down her cognitive double in one fell swoop. As the perverse creature disappeared with an echoing scream and a cloud of black smoke, Shadow Kamoshida backed away behind his golden guard in sheer terror. 

“You know what? I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with…” the newly awakened Persona User got up from her crouch on the floor, fixing her tormentor with a glare that promised unimaginable pain. “...you scumbag.”

“Bitch!” the older man muttered in reply, rather impotently at that. 

“You stole everything from Shiho,” Takamaki said as she dropped the sword on the ground. “You destroyed her. Now it's your turn!” The seven who had rushed into the room to rescue her filed in behind her as she thrust out her arm and pointed at Kamoshida's Shadow, her blue eyes blazing in righteous fury. “I will rob you of everything!”

“How dare you!” the Shadow captain exclaimed. “Enough of your insolence!” the three Shadows dissolved into black and red puddles before convalescing together as the mass of took shape. What emerged from the goop was a giant, bearded, purple-skinned demon that was, of all things, sitting upon an equally giant toilet as though it were a throne. Alongside the demon, numerous dark portals appeared out of thin air, depositing Soldiers, Rapid Thrusters, Shadow Heartless, and other various subspecies. The sight did not inspire fear of any kind, in the rescuer’s eyes, or in Ann Takamaki’s.

“No, I’ve had enough of you,” the blonde retorted. “No one’s gonna stop me now!” She dropped into a combat stance, pulling a whip seemingly out of thin air. “Let’s go, Carmen!”

“We've got your back, Ann,” Kairi said, standing next to her with her Keyblade at the ready. The blonde nodded at her as the two women readied themselves.

“We'll let you handle that thing,” Sora said, tapping Kairi on the shoulder. “The rest of us will handle the Heartless.”

“Don't speak for all of us, Hikari-san,” Kurusu stated, rejecting that plan. “Skull, Mona, and I will help Takamaki. You and Miyano-senpai can take out the Heartless.”

“Okay fine,” Sora said. “More Heartless for me and Riku.”

“Let's take ‘em out,” Riku said, raising Braveheart. “Don't exhaust yourself, Sora.” The two best friends raced past the demon, diving right into the throng of Heartless with Keyblades swinging.

“How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lasses!?” raged the demon on the porcelain throne. “Pay for this insolence with your lives!”

“That dirtbag just sees women as sexual outlets!” retorted Ann. “Don't make me laugh with that “love” bullshit! Come on, Carmen! Let's give ‘em Hell!” Blue fire erupted around her mask and Carmen, and her Persona cried out, “And now you burn!” as Ann gestured towards the Shadow. Carmen grabbed the two suits she had under her control, and blasts of fire roared out from the giant hearts that made up their heads. They struck the purple demon, drawing a groan of pain out of him as his floating throne crashed to the ground.

As flashes of light and shouts of fighting from Sora and Riku came from behind the stunned purple demon, Mona raised his sabre in his paw and shouted, “He’s knocked down! Get him!” The five of them rushed forward, Kurusu slashing with his dagger, Mona striking and jabbing with his sabre, Sakamoto bludgeoning the demon with his pipe, Kairi slicing with her Keyblade, and Takamaki flicking her wrist and tearing into the Shadow with her whip. The demonic guard captain rose back up, seemingly no worse for wear from their blistering all-out assault.

“You insolent brats!” he raged, throwing his hand out. A blistering wind blew towards them, the sharpness of its speed cutting at their bodies. The attack seemed to affect Sakamoto most of all, as he cried out in pain and fell forward, stunned.

“Oh no! Skull’s been knocked down!” Morgana declared. “Zorro!” From behind him appeared the cat’s Persona, a tall man dressed all in black wielding a rapier. He cut his sword forward in three strokes, marking a ‘Z’ pattern, and a rush of healing energy descended upon Sakamoto as he lay on his knees.

Kairi jumped up into the air, slashing again at their demonic opponent with Destiny’s Embrace, and she thought that she made a decent gash in his thick right arm, but she wasn’t quite sure. He reacted in pain from the blow, though he didn’t physically seem to be injured by it. Just as she landed again, legs spread out and positioned behind him, a bright flash of light out of the corner of her eye distracted her. Sora had formchanged Ever After into the Mirage Staff, and he was practically dancing around the battlefield he and Riku were in amidst the numerous Heartless. Bright golden light was spilling out from Mirage Staff in both directions, eradicating the weak Heartless everywhere it touched as Sora twirled in a circle to make it reach everywhere around him. He caught her eye and grinned. “You guys having trouble?”

“No, we’re fine!” Kurusu snapped. “Arsene!” His own Persona appeared, a somewhat demonic-looking thief, who snapped his blue-fire coated fingers. A wicked-looking cursed sword appeared in the air near the guard captain and struck him in the side before vanishing. It also seemed to not physically do anything, though the guard captain growled in annoyance at having received the curse attack. The same type of healing energy that Morgana’s Persona had used on Sakamoto enveloped him as he healed himself, undoing a good portion of the damage they had to have already inflicted upon him.

Sora made a noise to himself before quickly rolling away from his current position, leaving behind an image of himself holding the Mirage Staff. Within seconds he had left four Mirages of himself surrounding the Shadow, all of them adjusting their positions to face whatever direction he was facing, and he held out the Mirage Staff towards the Shadow the other Shujin students were fighting. The Mirage Staff and the four copies of it let loose a devastating barrage of magic missiles at the powerful enemy, and he howled in pain as they knifed into him, dozens of blasts of magic striking as repeatedly as what was essentially a machine gun of magic power.

“Jeeze, just how many tricks does this guy have?” Sakamoto asked, watching the light show in bewilderment as he got back to his feet.

“Trust me, Skull,” Kairi grinned with pride at her boyfriend’s display of power, a final large blast of golden and purple magic bouncing the Shadow higher into the air. “He hasn’t even hit the tip of the iceberg with what he can do.” Fire curled around her Keyblade, and Kairi reared her arm back. “Fire Raid!” she shouted, hurling Destiny’s Embrace at the Guard Captain. It spun rapidly through the air, fire completely enveloping the mostly golden Keyblade, and pierced through the Guard Captain. The Shadow howled as he and his toilet fell back to the ground again, and it clicked. “He’s weak to fire! Ann, finish him now!”

The blonde nodded at the information, then pressed a hand to her mask, summoning the exotic dancer bound to her once more. “Dance, Carmen!” she commanded, and at her Persona’s command, one last barrage of fire emerging from the enthralled men hanging on the vines and obliterating the Shadow in a fiery explosion. 

“To think… there could be a woman… who could stand up to King Kamoshida…” the Guard Captain whispered as he disintegrated.

Takamaki tossed one of her twin-tails aside. “Pff… Outside of school that guy’s nothing but a pathetic loser!”

“And now we finish this!” Sora announced, and planted Mirage Staff in the ground at his feet. At once a stone tower rose up beneath him, reaching up towards the ceiling of the chamber. He was joined at the top of the tower by two mirages of himself, and the three of them held aloft their hands, light surging from them and forming a blinding sphere of light that shone like the sun and radiated multicoloured rays of light down upon the remaining Heartless Riku had yet to eliminate, completely illuminating this room of the castle and dispelling its creepy atmosphere for the moments in which it was shining.

“Sora, you’re grandstanding again!” Riku reminded him.

All Akira Kurusu could do at the sight was stare dumbly, even as his allies gaped open-mouthed and eyes wide at the tower raining holy Death. Such power… 

The tower disappeared, and Sora dropped back down to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet and calling Ever After back to him. Kamoshida's Shadow started to run away in terror, for he could see his doom carried in the hands of those three teenagers. “Now for the boss,” Sora stated.

“Wait!” Morgana shouted, leaping up and grabbing Sora by the waist. “Don't kill him! The Shadow is the core of Kamoshida's being. If you destroy it, he'll likely suffer a mental shutdown and will probably die!”

“Mental shutdown?” Sora asked as he paused to consider the cat's words. “Wait! You mean like those things that have been happening recently!?”

“I know you’re angry with him, Sora,” Jiminy reasoned, leaping up to the boy’s shoulder. “Believe me, I’m just the same. But killing Kamoshida in cold blood isn’t gonna solve anything for anyone, least of all his victims. We need to find a better way.”

Sora sighed and lowered his Keyblade. “You're right, Jiminy. Stopping him... doesn't have to mean ending him.” He smiled at his little friend. “Thanks pal.”

“Anytime, Sora,” Jiminy assured him with a smile. Somewhat beside him, Takamaki dropped to one knee as she tried to take a step towards the retreating Shadow Kamoshida.

“Are you alright, Lady Ann?” Morgana asked.

Sakamoto was comparatively less gracious in his concern. “Why’d you come here, man?! And more importantly, how?!”

“Hey! Is that how you talk to a woman, Skull!?” Mona questioned harshly, affronted at the bleached blond teen’s impoliteness. 

Kairi could only sigh at the bickering. “Miles and miles from home, and we  _ still  _ have idiot guy friends.”

“Wait, what is this thing!?” Takamaki yelped. “How is it talking? What am I wearing!? What happened to my clothes!?” She covered her chest with her arms and crouched down as the blonde started to have a mild freak out.

“Calm down, Takamaki-san,” Kurusu assured. “We’ll explain everything once we get out of here. And may I say,” at this, a small smirk crossed his face. “You look great.”

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?!” she retorted. “What are you even thinking?! And what  _ is _ this place!?”

Kairi came forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, Sora and Riku standing close-by. “Don't worry,” she assured her. “We'll explain what we can once we're out of here.”

“Kairi?” Takamaki asked. “And Hikari-san, and… who are you? Wait! Hikari-san, what's that thing on your shoulder!?” Sora and Jiminy both shook their heads.

“You know, Jiminy, if everybody's going to freak out about you, I'm glad we didn't bring the whole band back together for this tour.”

“You've got a point, there, Sora.”

“ _ And it talks  _ **_too!?_ ** Seriously,  _ what is going on!?” _

Riku began glancing towards the open door meaningfully. “All this noise is bound to bring a search party around here. We’d best get moving before that happens. So please. Deep breaths, Takamaki-san.”

This was probably going to take awhile… 

* * *

 

Less than an hour later, the group was gathered in the Shibuya station to discuss this current state of affairs. Sakamoto, or Ryuji as he’d insisted to be called, had gone off to find a vending machine to get a few drinks for everyone, leaving those remaining to awkwardly make small talk before he returned.

Riku wandered a short distance away from the group, pulling out his Gummiphone and taking a look at it. He’d turned the ringer off while they were in that weird castle, and he noticed that he’d missed two calls and three texts from Naminé. Sora and Kairi were probably in the same boat, but neither of them had thought to check their phones yet. Kairi was too busy supporting Sora, who was tiredly sitting on one of the cushioned square seat/benches that were against the wall in the nook where they’d gathered. Evidently he’d used up a fair amount of energy in that last fight, and Riku internally shook his head. It was getting close to a year since he, Kairi, and the others had rescued Sora and brought him back from the Abyss, but despite his friend having retained his Keyblades and skills from their last fight with Xehanort, Sora’s stamina still had yet to fully recover to the levels he’d had back then. He’d been taking it too easy since returning to the Realm of Light, and now he was paying for it.

Returning his eyes to his phone, Riku dailled Naminé’s, and waited for her to answer. He heard the click of their phones connecting.  _ “Riku?” _

“Hey Naminé,” he answered. “Sorry about not picking up or answering. Things got… complicated, after school today.”

_ “I’m not sure I like the sound of that. What happened?” _

“Well,” Riku began. “I suppose I’d have to start with the fact that Shiho Suzui fell off the school roof today.”

**_“WHAT!?”_ **

“Would you like to wait until we get home for me to tell the story?”

_ “Oh my gosh! That’s just terrible! Would you like me to cook tonight? Are you guys okay?” _

Riku couldn’t suppress a slight chuckle from escaping his lips. He was honestly touched by Naminé’s concern. “No, we’re fine. I’m fine to make dinner tonight. We’re just in Shibuya right now so it’ll still take us a bit to get home, though. If you don’t mind, could you check to see if we need any more potatoes and if we still have any boneless chicken breasts? I’m going to make two different curry dishes tonight. Something a bit more mild and pleasing for you, me and Jiminy,” he glanced over at Sora and Kairi, “and something  _ spicy _ for the other two.”

_ “Oh boy. What did they do today?”  _

Riku spotted Ryuji approaching out of the corner of his eye. “I’ll tell you all about it later. Looks like Sakamoto’s coming back with refreshments.”

_ “Okay, I’ll check to see what we’ve got for potatoes and chicken. I’ll also see how much rice we have left and head to the store if we need anything.” _

“I appreciate it, Naminé,” Riku thanked her. “Thanks. See you soon.”

_ “Take care.” _

He hung up the Gummiphone and looked at it, his heart feeling almost wistful for a moment, before putting it back in his pocket and returning to the group. “Which one do you want?” Ryuji asked, speaking mostly to Takamaki.

She sighed. “Whichever one’s not carbonated,” she answered.

He glanced down at the armload of drinks cradled against his chest. “Uh… I think they all are,” he answered sheepishly.

“Then I’ll have that cola,” Ann said, reaching out and plucking the dark brown soft drink bottle from Ryuji’s arms.

“Anyone else got a preference?” he asked, glancing at each of them. Kurusu, Riku, Sora, and Kairi all shook their heads, and he handed out soft drink bottles to each of them, revealing that he hadn’t gotten one for himself. Riku’s opinion of him rose a little, thinking that that was pretty considerate of the guy everyone in school, Kairi included, referred to as a punk or, more commonly, “delinquent”.

Well, a drink for everybody except for one.

“Hey, what about me?” Morgana asked, popping out of Kurusu’s bag.

“Huh? But you’re a cat,” Ryuji reasoned. Ann giggled at his straightforward comment, leading all of them to look at her hopefully.

“Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?” Morgana asked.

“Um... Morgana, right?” she asked. “I really am talking to a cat. This feels so strange. So… what was all that?”

The not-feline shook his head gently. “It’s only natural that you’re confused,” he assured her. “Demanding that you understand all this after what you just went through is asking way too much.” 

The other three newcomers shared a glance at the words spoken. “That’s funny,” Riku noted. “Where was this understanding when you were lambasting these two,” at this he gestured to Ryuji and Kurusu, “for their  _ own _ justified confusion? Hell, where was it when you were berating  _ us?” _

“Now, now, Riku,” Sora said, “at least  _ try _ to play nice, even if there  _ is _ a double standard here.”

“Honestly, I still can’t believe what happened,” Ann said with a shake of her head. “And that power… my Persona…”

“It’s the will of your rebellion, Lady Ann,” Morgana explained. “With it, you’ll be able to fight in that other world.”

“But what  _ is _ that other world?” Ann asked again. “Why were you all there? And Kairi, what were you doing there? You three weren’t dressed in the weird outfits, so what gives?”

Kairi smiled and rubbed the back of her head before unscrewing the cap of the pop bottle Ryuji had given her. “Well, suffice to say that the three of us went after these guys because we figured that they had a plan to do something about Kamoshida,” she answered, “and it turned out that they did. Though even we didn’t expect that it’d be something like going inside a manifestation of his twisted heart and stealing what his greatest desire is.”

“But is it really possible?” Ann queried, still sounding disbelieving and out of her depth. “If we steal his treasure, will that be able to change Kamoshida’s heart? Can we actually force him to confess his crimes?”

“The volleyball team’s keepin’ quiet about this while parents and teachers turn a blind eye,” Ryuji replied. “If guys like us try and complain, they’re just gonna shoot us down.”

“And even those teachers that see it happening and don’t want to turn a blind eye are being kept impotent by fear for their livelihoods,” Riku grimly added. “And the three of us don’t know Japan’s justice system very well, so we don’t know how useful going straight to the police would actually be.”

“It won’t be,” Kurusu shot the suggestion down. “Trust me. The adults don’t give a shit. If Kamoshida and Kobayakawa have all the power and influence to keep this under wraps for this long, then anything less than a confession is worthless. Going all in on this plan is our only option now.”

“Then let me help too,” Ann requested. “I want to make him pay for what happened to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened, even after what he did to her. I’ll never forgive him.”

“Wait,” Ryuji’s eyes widened as Ann’s words sunk in. “Did you just say “let me help”? You mean, you want us to take you along?”

“No, Ryuji,” Kairi rolled her eyes. “She wants to stay on the sidelines while you do all the legwork.  _ Of course  _ she wants to come along.”

“Don’t act like I’m going to drag you down,” Ann issued her rebuttal. “Weren’t you watching? I can fight too. I did more than  _ you _ did.”

“Wha… but… hey man, what should we do?” he spluttered before turning to Kurusu.

The raven appeared conflicted, so Sora piped up with his own two cents. “Don’t even think about trying to turn her away,” he said. “She’ll just come back in regardless. You know that.”

Kurusu’s face grew hard for a moment before he deflated with a sigh. “You’re right,” he conceded. “I guess there  _ is _ nothing we can do to stop her. As long as she sticks close and doesn’t do anything reckless, she should be just fine.”

“I agree as well,” Morgana said with a nod of his feline head. “We were lacking in manpower before, but with Lady Ann as a fellow Persona user, and you three with your own powers, I have full confidence in our ability to take Kamoshida’s treasure.”

“I still haven’t said that I agree with Hikari-san, Ushida-san, and Miyano-senpai coming along,” Kurusu objected.

“Don’t be such a Prima Donna, Kurusu-kun!” Sora jokingly remarked. 

“Drop the -kun.” the teen muttered bitingly under his breath.

“You’re a smart guy,” Sora continued without skipping a beat. “You know that we can help you with this Metaverse stuff, so why are you being so stubborn?”

“He’s got a point man,” Ryuji agreed. “They can follow us in even without the app. You’ve been wound up  _ way  _ too tight ever since they invited themselves into the group. What gives?”

Kurusu sighed and turned his unruly-haired head towards the three Keyblade Wielders. “A few reasons. Firstly, you three already have responsibilities after school: the student newspaper, the Culinary Arts club, and Student Council. I don’t want you dirtying yourselves in something as grey as this. Secondly, even though Kamoshida’s also had false rumours spread about you too, you’re all good enough that they’ll pass and everyone will forget about them, so your personal vendetta is temporary. Thirdly, and most importantly,” he levelled his gaze specifically at his two shorter classmates who were sitting down. “You guys are way too strong.”

Sora grinned cheekily and gestured with the drink bottle in his hand. “You’ve got us there. We could probably carry you guys through the Palace all day long.” He took a drink while Kairi shook her head at him.

“Sora, it’s not polite to boast like that.”

He finished his swig and turned to look at his other half. “That wasn’t a boast,” he defended. “That was stating a  _ fact. _ You know that I could do it.” 

“Not with your pathetic stamina, you can’t,” Riku interjected. “You’ve been taking it easy for way too long, Sora. Until you get back into full fighting shape, I’ll be taking your “facts” as you call them with a grain of salt.”

“You guys told me to take it easy!” Sora argued, starting to sound like an excuse. “It’s not my fault.”

“I’ll also be taking your favourite toys away until you prove to me you’re ready for them again,” Riku advised him. “So you’re going to limit yourself to their level, got it?”

“If you’re going to hold back to give the four of us room to grow, then I really don’t see a problem with it,” Morgana put forward.

“Fine with me,” Ann added. “I guess it’s decided then. I hope we all get along. Oh, you all can call me by my first name, by the way. It’s easier that way.”

Kairi giggled at the near identical sulking looks on Sora’s and Kurusu’s faces. Kurusu because he was being outvoted, and Sora because Riku was acting like a Master and laying down the law. “Same here. You can call us by our first names as well, and no need  for honorifics or anything. To be honest, it feels a little weird using them.”

Everyone else gave a nod to Kairi’s words before Ann’s face darkened with determination. “I’m going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did,” she solemnly swore. “Not just for Shiho’s sake… but for everything he’s done and everyone else he’s hurt. I won’t let anymore innocent people suffer because of him. I’ll do whatever it takes!” 

At this declaration, everyone surrounding her felt a surge of inspiration, but none more so than Kurusu himself, seemingly transfixed by the strong resolve Ann had displayed. He almost appeared to be in another place mentally, but within a few seconds snapped back to the present moment. 

“Then... you all can feel free to call me by my first name as well,” he quietly told them, putting one hand up near his bangs and fingering with his curly hair.

“Great!” Ann replied. “Just let me know when you want us to meet up. Oh! I don't have your contact info. Why don't we all share our numbers and chat ID?”

“Great idea, Ann!” Kairi complimented as she, Sora and Riku pulled out their Gummiphones. 

“Whoa,” Ryuji said, eyes wide. “I’ve never seen phones like those before. They look more like bricks than anything else.” 

“It’s just the cases making them look big,” Sora replied as everyone’s individual ringtones signaled that they were now in a combined group chat.

“Great,” Ann said as the group put them away. “I'll be counting on you from now on. You too, Morgana.” She waved. “Well, see you at school tomorrow.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Ann!” Morgana called after her. The black cat's voice turned wistful. “What a kind girl,” he sighed. “Such admirable consideration for others, and the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal. She cares about her friends and she’s beautiful to boot… what a girl! She’s captured my heart…”

So consumed was the feline by his adoration that he failed to notice the unimpressed glances thrown his way by the remaining teenagers, Ryuji especially. “Dude…” he shook his head, but said no more.

“Someone’s got a crush…” Kairi whispered into Sora’s ear. “Kinda adorable, but also kinda creepy considering… you know.”

“I'm not a cat!” Morgana protested again. “I'm a human! I just look like this because… reasons.”

“Oh shoot, he heard me,” Kairi said. “Wait, of course he heard me, he’s a cat. He’s got better hearing than we do.”

“It’d probably be a good idea if we had a place where we could all meet up,” Akira proposed.

“Our best option would be to make a secret hideout where we could discuss our plans,” Morgana added.

“A hideout, huh?” Ryuji muttered. “I like the sound of that.”

“Yes!” Sora agreed wholeheartedly. “We need a lair.”

“The school rooftop would work,” Morgana suggested. “It seems like nobody goes up there. For the time being, that will make the perfect hideout. I can’t contact you from inside the Palace, so I’ll stay in this world. That being said… I’ll need someone to take care of me, and I personally nominate you, Akira. You should feel honoured.”

_ “What?!” _ the teen looked over his shoulder in surprise. “Do I not get a say in  _ anything  _ now? Why can’t you bunk with Ryuji, or the others?”

“No way dude,” Ryuji said. “I can't do it at my place.”

“We didn't actually check the pet policy at our apartment complex,” Kairi added. “So it's best if we don't try only to find out we can't.”

“Huh? Our? You mean that rumour about you guys living together was actually true?” Ryuji asked. Sora nodded. 

“Our parents booked us together into a penthouse in Roppongi Hills,” he explained. 

“I’m not quite familiar with Tokyo yet, but I’m guessing that’s a pretty high-class neighborhood?” Akira queried. 

“Dude, Roppongi is  _ crazy  _ expensive!” the blond extolled. “That place is absolutely packed with business suits, entitled pricks, and all-around snobs. Eh… no offense,” he held his hands up to the other three teenagers among them. 

Akira sighed as the others assured Ryuji that there was no harm done. “Fine,” he conceded to Morgana. “But I’m warning you right now. If you’re expecting something comfy and cozy where we’re going, you can just forget it.” 

“Oh, don’t be so modest, Joker!” the feline brushed off the warning. An announcement came over the loudspeaker about one of the trains arriving soon, and Ryuji glanced up at the sound.

“Well, we now have our hideout, so let’s meet there tomorrow!” he said before taking off.

“We need to get going too,” Kairi said. “We’ve got two trains to catch now in order to make it home. See you tomorrow Akira, Morgana.”

“Yeah, see you,” Sora and Riku parroted.

“I guess I will,” their bespectacled compatriot said with a nod, and the trio headed off to get to the Ginza Line platform.

“Okay! Let’s go look at my new residence for this world!” Morgana piped up before retreating into Akira’s school bag. The probationer could only sigh in slight frustration, before walking off to catch his own train, a single thought running through his brain. 

_ When did my life get so damn weird? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, Akira, it’s only gonna get weirder.


	9. A new confidant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an infiltration on the horizon, an understanding is tentatively reached.

_ Friday-4/15/20XX-Evening  _

“Wow,” Naminé said as her friend finished telling her the story of what happened earlier in the day. “Sounds like I missed an awful lot today.” 

_ “That’s  _ an understatement,” Riku concurred from the kitchen, putting the final touches on tonight’s curry. 

“Is Sora going to be okay?” she asked, glancing back in the direction of his and Kairi’s bedroom. “He seemed a little out of it when you got back.”

Riku shrugged but wryly grinned. “Sora’s a little out of practice,” he answered. “He overdid it a bit in there, but give him some alone time with Kairi and I’m sure he’ll bounce right back.”

“He always does,” Naminé agreed with a smile. “Somehow.” She turned back to Riku in the kitchen with a question. “This is probably very hypocritical of me, but don’t you think it’s really petty that you’re making their curry so spicy because they were enjoying each other’s company on an adventure?”

“There’s only so much PDA a guy can take, Naminé,” Riku justified. “And they’ve gotta learn that the middle of a battle is the exact wrong time and place to start flirting or making out.”

“Did they actually make out in the middle of a fight?” she asked.

“No, but once we rushed off to rescue Ann, by the time I caught up to them in the next room they were basically dancing around each other as they fought off Shadows and Heartless,” he replied.

If he’d expected his blonde friend to concur with how silly their friends were being, the silver-haired teenager was greatly disappointed at the sigh that came from Naminé’s lips, as well as the adoring smile that crossed them as she closed her eyes, lost in picturing the moment. 

“Oh no,” Riku shook his head. “Not you too, Naminé.”

“What?” she defended. “It’s not my fault that it sounds exactly like the romantically picturesque moment they would go for, is it?”

“I honestly can’t envision how that setting is romantic,” Riku argued. “We were in the middle of a fight.”

“But they were fighting  _ together _ , Riku,” Naminé reasoned. “Do you know how long Kairi has been waiting, truly waiting, for an adventure like this where she gets to stand not behind Sora, but  _ with _ Sora on the battle line?”

“Well, I guess that didn’t happen much the last couple of times she left the Islands,” Riku admitted. 

“It’s a fact of living, Riku,” Jiminy pointed out from his place on the kitchen countertop. “They’re young, they’re in love, and they’re on one of the greatest adventures of their lives. And most importantly, they’re doing it all together. I know you’re worried about them getting hurt because they’re not paying attention, but you need to trust that they know what they’re doing, and let them enjoy the time they have together. We all learned the hard way last year that time can run out awful fast when you least expect it.”

Riku sighed and admitted defeat. “I know that. I  _ know _ that. But if they're not paying attention then their time together could potentially be cut even shorter.” He stirred the pot, and paused when a small hand that hadn't seen a lot of sun touched his. Riku looked over at Naminé, who was standing right there.

“Then we'll just have to make sure that we watch over them,” Naminé said, “So that they can survive making those silly romantic mistakes.”

Riku looked away for a few seconds, building a front of putting his attention on the pot of the more mild curry while his mind was elsewhere. Naminé's hand left his as she went to go get plates to set the table, and Riku continued to remain silent as she started to hum along to the J-pop song on the radio. “Hey,” he began, “do you want to start jogging with us in the mornings?” he asked. “I'm sure Kairi is going to drag Sora out of bed to help get him back in form. You're welcome to join us.”

Naminé looked up from where she was cradling plates against her chest. “I’d love that!” she said with a smile nearly identical to her sister’s. “What’s the route you guys usually take?”

“Well, we usually just start in the park just outside here and kinda go from there,” Riku said. “We haven’t been at it long, but Kairi’s been thinking about changing locations to different parks in the city where the cherry trees are still in bloom to get a look at them. The only problem with that is that we’d need to take the train to get there, run, and then take the train to get back home and have a quick breakfast before rushing out the door for school.”

“Maybe those parks can be saved for Sundays or holidays, then,” Naminé suggested. “I took a look at the calendar, and it seems like a three-day holiday called “Golden Week” is coming up pretty soon.”

“Let’s worry about that when it gets closer,” Riku said. “We need to worry about Kamoshida’s Palace first and ensuring that Akira and Ryuji don’t get expelled.”

“I guess you’re right,” Naminé conceded, laying out the plates on the table. “Speaking of the Palace,” she continued. “I was wondering if I could maybe come along with you guys? Kitagawa-san’s been missing a lot of our group sessions after school lately. He says it’s because his mentor needs him for something very important, though he wouldn’t explain what. In any case, my afternoons are free, at least for now.”

The older boy mulled the idea over in his mind before replying. “Well, from what we saw today, the Heartless and Shadows inside the Palace are fairly weak. Even if we deliberately hold back so the others can have a chance to grow on their own terms, it should be enough so you can get in some on the job training.”

Naminé laughed in her throat as she started placing the plates down on the table. “You make it sound so simple like that.”

“Well to be fair, this whole “cognitive world” stuff is pretty basic compared to what we used to go up against,” Riku elaborated. “At least there’s no confusing time travel shenanigans involved. I mean… that we know of.”

“So from my understanding from what you’ve said, it’s basically just a manifestation of the true feelings of his heart overlapping the real world, and the darkness of his heart taking form in a parallel reality that overlaps this one,” Naminé said. “It is somewhat different from what we’ve encountered before, but you’re right, it’s also basic in comparison to Xehanort’s elaborate scheme.”

“It’s definitely something,” Riku agreed. “We’ll need to tell Master Aqua all about it on Monday for our weekly check-in.”

“There’s something else I think we need to do,” Sora’s voice came to them as he and Kairi stepped out of their room. “If we’re gonna be working together with Akira, it’s probably best that we find out what’s  _ really  _ eating at him. Did he seem kinda standoffish to you, even after he explained his reasons for it? Kairi and I were just talking about it.”

“He hasn’t exactly been dealt the best of hands, Sora,” Riku responded. “I’m not really surprised he’s a little bit reluctant to trust us, even after we saved his life from the Heartless. We just have to be patient with him.”

“And another thing,” Naminé brought up as she rubbed her hands after having finished putting down the plates, now moving to grab utensils. “I’m pretty sure we’ve all mentioned it at some point by now, but we really need to get busy on looking for part-time jobs.”

Sora made a noise that was half between a sigh and a groan. “I know…”

“I heard back from King Mickey today after school when I was quickly out shopping for potatoes, rice, and chicken and noticed our balance had changed,” Naminé continued. “Uncle Scrooge is handling the lease, utilities, and property taxes on the penthouse, and King Mickey is giving us a bi-weekly stipend of 40,000 yen every other Friday, but that's it.”

Kairi frowned. “Given the amount of food we pack away, and our grocery bills over the past two weeks that's probably pretty close to what we're spending. Naminé, would you like to run numbers with me after dinner?”

Her sister nodded. “I'll get the receipt box.”

Sora blinked and looked between the two, processing that information. “Guess I should have been saving receipts too…”

“Don't worry hun, I got it,” Kairi giggled. “You haven't gone grocery shopping without me, so it's fine.”

Sora sighed gratefully and gave the redhead a peck on the lips. “You’re a lifesaver babe,” he whispered into her ear before turning to the kitchen to inspect tonight’s dinner. “Hey, Riku? Why is there two pots of curry cooking?” he asked. “You didn’t actually go through with that threat, did you?”

“Taste my wrath,” Riku warned with an evil grin.

Unafraid, Sora took the warning in stride. “Alright, Mr. Spice-Lord,” he said, taking a spoon in hand. “I’ll bite, and you’ll be eating your words.” The brunet promptly dipped his spoon into the pot of spicy curry and brought it up to his lips. He blew on it for a second before placing it in his mouth. A few seconds went by and Sora swallowed. He turned to Riku. “Not bad. Little bit of a kick, but that's pretty good. With the rice I probably won't even feel much of it.”

“That's because that's the mild curry,” Riku advised him. “The spicy one is in the other pot.”

The smirk left Sora’s face and tone immediately. “Oh. I knew that,” he replied, attempting to preserve face and dignity. “I was just… you know… sampling the dinner thoroughly?” 

“I’m sure you were,” his friend agreed sarcastically. “Now stop stalling and “sample” the other pot. And use the saucer. You're always harping about that stuff anyway.” Riku placed a bit of the sauce of the other curry, its colour much closer to an earthy red than the lighter brown of the first lamb curry he had sampled, on the small white saucer and handed it to Sora.

The brunet looked down at the sauce on the dish before looking to Kairi, and then back down at the sauce. He sniffed it, and his nostrils flared to nearly as wide as his eyes. “Kairi, I think we're in trouble.”

“Oh it can't be  _ that _ bad,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Don't be such a drama queen.” She swiped her finger into the sauce on the dish and placed it in her mouth. She quickly licked it clean and smiled. “See? Nothing to… uh-oh…”

“What’s wrong?” Sora asked as Kairi dropped her smile and her face slowly began turning red. 

“It… it burns in my mouth,” she muttered as a hand reached up to her cheek. “Oh… shit! Riku! Hot… water… Sora, get me water!” Her face was turning crimson and she was panting.

“Riku!” Sora gasped.

“Don't worry, you two can handle it,” he replied nonchalantly. “It might take you a while to finish, but we've got plenty of white rice and milk to take the edge off of it.”

The shorter boy paid little attention to Riku’s words however, as he passed the saucer to him and sprinted to the refrigerator to find a bottle of water. Within seconds, he found what he was looking for and turned back to Kairi. 

“Here!” he said, unscrewing the bottle cap and passing it into the redhead’s hands. Her face completely flushed with heat, Kairi took the bottled water and drank it greedily. She did not stop until the container was over halfway empty and she removed it from her mouth. As her face returned to its normal color, she exhaled deeply, faint traces of smoke passing between her lips, and she leveled a venomous glare towards her older silver-haired friend. “You…”

“Smoke? You really are getting better with magic. Going to try transforming yourself into a dragon soon?”

“That wasn’t magic, you dunce!” Kairi exclaimed. “That was your curry making that smoke! What did you put in there!?”

“Ah you know, this and that,” he replied. “I had to make it at least as spicy as that kiss you two had in the school entrance the other day. I'll have you know that I have also sampled it and it's perfectly edible.”

“Iron stomach!”

Sora sighed as Riku began ladling the curry for dinner. “We’ll find a way to get you back for this, Riku,” he warned ominously. “When you least expect it, we’ll get you back.”

“I’m quaking in my socks, pal,” Riku brushed off the threat. “Now you’d best eat before the curry gets cold. Go fill up your plates with as much rice as you want and I'll dole it out. You might just like it.”

To Sora's eternal frustration… he  _ did _ like the spicy chicken curry.

“Also, we should stop buying bottled water and just use tap water,” Naminé mentioned. “It's cheaper. Do you guys know what you’re going to be doing tomorrow?”

“Apart from school, no,” Sora said, his face red from the heat of the chicken curry. It was spicy.  _ Lord _ it was spicy, but it was  _ good _ . There were tears in his eyes from it, but Riku knew how to make good curry. Kairi seemed to be of the same opinion. She was silent, and was drinking a glass of milk every five minutes or so, but she still seemed to be enjoying the curry despite how spicy it was.

“Chances are that Akira’s going to call a meeting after school,” Riku pointed out, enjoying his own plate of curry. “It’d probably be a good idea to introduce you to everyone then, since you have tomorrow off, Naminé.”

“That's definitely an idea,” Naminé said slowly. “Yes, I would like that. I'll make my way to the school for roughly the time you all get out of class.”

“Sounds good. What do you plan to do tomorrow while we're classroom slaves?” Riku asked. Naminé shrugged her shoulders.

“Not much planned, per se. I would like to get started on laundry and maybe work a little on a painting I've been doing, but I'd also like to go out and try to find some nearby part-time job offers. I've been idly looking at a few advertisements at the station, but I haven't seriously studied them much. You're also done classes at around lunchtime, so that won't give me too much time to do much before I should head over to Shujin to meet the others.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Riku said before turning to look at the other two humans at the table. “You two doing alright? You've been awfully quiet.”

Sora reached down and pulled out his Gummiphone. His thumbs began working out, and Riku felt his phone buzz. There was a notification on Heartstagram that Sora had just posted, so he quickly looked to see what it was.

Evidently Kairi had taken a picture of her dinner and made a comment about how spicy it was, and there were already comments about it from the others, but Sora just added to the conversation, tagging Riku in it.

_ Sora: It’s spicy, but it's so good I keep eating it, but #Riku it's making my tongue hurt so much!!! Why is it so hot but so good? _

_ Lea: What did they do to deserve this cruel and unusual punishment, silver? _

Riku looked up from his Gummiphone at his best friends. “Really? Really?” He looked back down at their private social network.

_ Riku: If it hurts too much to talk when I'm at the table across from you then I guess it hurts too much to make out in the middle of a battle. _

The identical pouts from his two best friends was the only response he received, until Kairi replied with an angry piece of ASCII art. 

* * *

_ Saturday-4/16/20XX-Morning _

Naminé bit her lip lightly as she concentrated on the canvas in front of her. She was attempting to paint from memory the skyline of Radiant Garden at night. The countless lights dotting the facsimiles of buildings stretching out to the city wall was perhaps not as accurate as she would’ve preferred, but it was still close enough to recall fond memories of home. Frozen moments in time of Ienzo and Even tinkering away at some new experiment, Aeleus and Dilan teaching her how to fight with a tender patience that seemed utterly foreign from their time as Nobodies, and long evenings with Ansem the Wise in his expansive library; instructing her with politics, academia, and countless other subjects. 

The blonde’s newfound heart ached with longing for what had quickly become a surrogate family for her, but such longing was quelled by the reminder that each and every one of them was but a phone call away. A reminder reinforced by the ringing of her Gummiphone from where it lay on the nearby stool, alongside her painter’s palette. 

“Oh, it’s Kitagawa-kun,” she remarked in surprise.  _ But why’s he calling me on a Saturday morning? _

Her curiosity drawing her forward, Naminé set down her brush and picked up the Gummiphone, tapping the call button and pressing the device to her ear. Yusuke Kitagawa’s sophisticated, aristocratic-like voice soon carried over the line.  _ “Ushida-san?” _

“Yes, it’s me,” Naminé answered. “What is it, Kitagawa-kun?”

Never one to carry on a conversation, her painting partner took some time before responding.  _ “Well… Ushida-san… I’m calling because I’d like to extend my apologies if I’ve appeared rude or aloof these past weeks,”  _ he said.  _ “My mentor, Madarame-sensei, has been requiring more and more of my time recently due to an upcoming art exhibit of his.” _

“So you’ve been busy helping him with his own artwork?” Naminé inquired. “That’s very admirable of you, Kitagawa-kun. Is there any way I can help?” 

_ “Not with the exhibit itself.”  _ Kitagawa answered.  _ “But there is a little… side project I’m working on that I could use your advice on. Could you help me with this?”  _

“Of course I can!” the blonde replied enthusiastically. “What’s the project?”

_ “Well, it’s a painting I’m assisting my mentor with. Would you be able to provide feedback on what you see in it so far when you are free?” _

“I should be free tomorrow, and I’d love to,” Naminé replied. “I’m also working on a painting too right now; a landscape. If you’d like to provide your own thoughts on it that’d be much appreciated.”

_ “A reciprocal agreement, hm? That could be beneficial. Yes, Ushida-san, I would be happy to assist in that endeavour.” _

“Great,” Naminé answered, idly twirling her left index finger in her hair as she spoke. “Where would you like to meet up?”

_ “The statue of Buchiko in front of Shibuya Station would be a good place,” _ was Kitagawa’s reply.  _ “We can meet up there and I can bring you to my residence. Afterwards, I think we should be able to have lunch and then proceed to your residence.” _

“Sounds like a nice idea,” Naminé said with a nod of her head. “Around what time works for you? I’m essentially free all day tomorrow, as far as I know, but would around ten o’clock work?”

_ “My schedule should be clear around that time, Ushida-san. I suppose I will see you then?”  _

“You’ve got it, Kitagawa-kun,” was Naminé’s response. “I’ll see you then. Goodbye.”

_ “Goodbye.” _

Naminé smiled a little to herself as she looked at her Gummiphone before putting it away.  _ So he is opening up to me, _ she thought warmly before a loud dinging noise interrupted her thoughts. The washing machine had finished. The blonde put down her palette and brush and lightly moved through the apartment, humming along to the radio. She had turned it off of the news after hearing about yet another psychotic breakdown that was causing more train delays in Odaiba, with dozens of passengers flooding into the local hospitals. She made a brief stop to wash her hands before reaching the washing machine, preparing to take out all of the wet clothes and start hanging them up on the line they'd set up on the balcony.

Naminé paused as she looked inside. She grimaced and hung her head. “Shit. What did I miss?” she asked nobody in despair. Sighing, her hands reached in and pulled out her formerly white skater dress, now dyed a fashionable pink. “How am I going to fix this? Is it bleach? Is that what I'm supposed to use? But how much bleach? Oh no, how many other things turned pink?”

A few minutes later, Naminé sat slumped on the ground, defeated, and holding a single piece of crumpled cloth in her right hand. Apart from what she was wearing, almost her entire wardrobe was now shades of pink, all because of the little red thong of Kairi's that had sneaked its way into the wash. Even her school uniform had suffered the same fate as her new favourite dress.

“....it’s official,” Naminé solemnly decided. “I’m going to kill my sister.” 

* * *

_ Saturday-4/16/20XX-After School  _

After the fracas the previous day, it was understandable that Shiho Suzui's attempted suicide would be the talk of the school, no matter how much Principal Kobayakawa tried to downplay it or insist that the students keep quiet. Discussion invariably turned towards the one person still in the school who had been up on the roof with the girl who was now in hospital, still in the ICU and hovering between life and death.

Apart from the whispers when he arrived and those he overheard in class, Sora was not privy to most of the conversation that happened at lunch break, since as penance for causing a piece of plyboard to become their new temporary replacement for the classroom window he broke he had to help Ms. Kawakami grade papers over lunch for the next two weeks. That had unfortunately meant that Kairi had to bear the burden of dealing with interested parties, all of whom seemed to be blissfully ignorant of how intense their bullying had been over the past few days.

At first she’d tried telling herself that this was at the very least more tolerable than the nigh-abusive treatment she and the others had received only days prior, but she knew on some subconscious level she was lying to herself. Those constantly scrutinizing eyes and probing questions without any regard to her personal space were almost even worse than the bullying. Worst of all, some of the rumours had now blended together. Taking Sora's insane heroism and goodness, crossing it with the rumoured sex play, and adding in a dash of the two-week long outrageous public flirtation now somehow meaning that Kairi was wilfully asking Sora to be abused and tormented so that he presented as a good guy on the outside in public, but he was a  _ bad boy _ in bed.

“Sora, I am insanely proud of you for what you did, yesterday,” Kairi told him as they climbed the stairs to the roof, “so don't misunderstand me, but could you keep your heroics less ostentatious next time? It's causing a lot of trouble for me.”

“I'm sorry, Kairi, but I think we're just going to have to bear with it for a while.”

“We?  _ We? _ There is no “we” this time, mister. You're the one who isn't going to be bombarded at lunch with questions of how good you are in bed or what safe words we use or what kind of training did you do to get so athletic or how did I train you into being so good that you'd break through a window to save a life.”

“Crashing through a window is definitely one way to attract everybody's attention,” Ann commented, giving Sora a glare. “You really are making trouble for her, you know. Our school's filled with gossip-mongering cuttlefish.”

Sora, who had looked remarkably like a kicked puppy at Kairi’s outburst, now seemed to regain a bit of fire as he looked in the taller blonde’s direction. “Would you rather I  _ didn’t  _ do anything to try and save Suzui-san? I didn’t see anyone else doing anything, did you?”

Ann appeared dumbfounded, stricken, then irritated. “That’s not fair, Hikari-san, and you know it.”

“Well I didn't  _ mean _ to cause trouble,” Sora rebutted. “But how am I supposed to apologize for other people's actions?”

“It’s just a hassle,” Kairi pouted. “You go and do something amazingly heroic that has me falling for you all over again, and then you manage to weasel out of the aftermath of that by getting in trouble and having to spend lunch hours with our homeroom teacher. So who’s the only one people can bug for info on you so that they can try to seduce you to usurp my position as your girlfriend or try to get in your good books and become your new best bud? That’s right, me.” She sighed in aggravation. “It’s not fair. I want to do something stupidly heroic and leave you to pick up the pieces.”

All at once Sora realized that this had become less about what he did yesterday, and more about everything he had done since retrieving the Keyblade three years ago. All the times he’d saved her and protected her. All the worlds he’d visited, the people he’d met, and all the monsters slain. 

And all the sacrifices suffered. 

From behind, Sora placed his arms around Kairi’s waist and pulled her back into his chest. His chin fell onto her shoulder, and he could hear the blush in her gasp. “Sora! We’re on the third floor landing. The first-years…”

“I’m sorry.”

The redhead ceased her halfhearted attempts to extricate herself from Sora’s embrace before placing a hand behind herself to reach the brunet’s head of spiky hair. “Dummy. You don’t have to apologize,” she assured, stroking the chocolate locks slowly. “I wouldn’t trade that side of you for anything in the world. I love you too much for that.” 

“Maybe I don’t  _ have  _ to,” Sora conceded, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “but I  _ want _ to, Kairi. I’ll be better from now on. I swear.”

Kairi softy shook her head and nuzzled her cheek against his. “Just be you. I'm not asking you to don't ever change again, but just be you.”

“Uh… guys? Earth to Kairi and… Sora.  _ Hellooo _ ?” Ann had turned around and was looking at them. “You're kinda blocking the stairwell. Is this really the right time and place to be flirting?”

But Ann didn't understand. Anywhere and anytime were always the right circumstances to be flirting for these two.

“Well, I’m glad you two are making the most of today.  _ I _ haven’t had much luck.” 

The familiar voice jolted Sora and Kairi out of the haze of love and roses they had ensconced themselves in, and diverted their attention behind them. Naminé was standing there with folded arms and a quirked eyebrow. Oddly enough, she had strayed from her usual color scheme today, for instead of a combination of white, blue, or yellow, the dress she was wearing was of a pinkish shade. 

“Oh hey, Naminé,” Kairi greeted her sister. “It’s good to see you could make it. If you don’t mind me asking, why the pink dress? I didn’t know you had  _ that  _ in your closet. This kinda violates your whole color scheme.”

“Yeah, I don’t remember getting this for you in Harajuku either,” Ann agreed, examining the garment closely. “Did you get this one on your own, Naminé? Wait.” the taller blonde interrupted herself as a thought occurred to her. “Why are you here? I thought you went to school at Kosei?”

“Oh, uh, we invited her to come meet with the crew after school today,” Sora answered with a smile. “Naminé's not just Kairi's sister, but part of our little band.”

“Akira's not going to be happy about this,” Ann said with pursed lips.

“And I didn't have this in my closet,” Naminé huffed. “It  _ used _ to be white. Kairi, did you know that red fabrics bleed in the wash?”

The redhead’s eyes widened as she put two and two together. “Oh, no…”

“Oh, yes!” Naminé replied with a nod and a glare. “Now my entire wardrobe is dyed pink because of the little red thong that was snuck in there! I hope it was worth it, you two, because I am going to end her.”

“Oh no, not happening, not over something you can fix with bleach,” Kairi said, pulling away from Sora and giving Naminé a shake of her head and a confident glare. “You can try, Naminé, but there's no way you're beating me.”

“Oh, you wanna go?!” Naminé accepted the challenge, holding her hands up into fists. “Put up your dukes, sis! I can take you!” 

“No… you can’t,” Kairi shook her head once more. “You really, really can’t.”

* * *

“So how was your first night together, you two?” Ryuji inquired cheekily as both Akira and Morgana sat before him. 

“I bet it was awkward as all hell,” Riku interjected from his spot leaning against an air conditioner unit. 

“It felt like there was a heavy weight pressing against my chest,” Akira answered. “Made sleeping difficult.”

“Well I slept like a log,” Morgana said with a pleasing purr. “Joker's bed is surprisingly comfortable.”

Muffled sounds came from the door back inside the school, causing the three humans and one cat to turn their heads. The door opened, revealing Kairi pulling a blonde-haired girl up the stairs and through the doorway with her, the blonde caught in a reverse headlock with her ear being tugged on by the redhead. She was tapping Kairi's arm with a furious pace.

“Uncle!  _ Uncle! _ ” Naminé cried as Kairi finally let go of her former Nobody, almost casually tossing her onto the roof. Unsteady feet made Naminé spin around, surprising Riku with her choice of a light pink skater dress, white denim jacket, and a white belt around her hips. She looked pretty in pink, but he didn't have time to contemplate that as he was directly in her path and caught her by her shoulders.

The blonde sighed in relief at the sudden solid structure giving her support, placing her hands upon the arms holding her upright. “That was a close one. Thank… you,” Naminé trailed off as she looked up and saw Riku’s face was mere inches away from her own, a light pink blush blossoming on his cheeks. 

“Hey,” Riku stuttered out with an awkward smile as a matching blush spread across the girl’s face. 

“Hi…” 

“Cough!”

Both of them looked up at Sora, his fist by his mouth, having been the culprit to vocalize that mood-breaking word. He and Kairi were both grinning at them.

“Are we… interrupting anything?” Kairi piled on the embarrassment shamelessly. “You two look pretty cozy there.”

Fast as lightning the two scrambled away from each other, deliberately attempting to look anywhere aside from at each other. 

“Like you two can talk…” Riku muttered under his breath.

“So, uh… who's this?” Ryuji asked, standing up and glancing at Naminé. “No uniform, so you're not from Shujin.”

“Everyone, this is Kairi's sister, Naminé Ushida,” Ann introduced. “Apparently, she's one of them too?” She finished her statement with a questioning cock of her head at the shorter blonde, and she nodded and summoned her Keyblade into her hands.

“Whoa!” Ryuji yelped, jumping back and stumbling on a plastic bucket that had been lying around. “You can use those things in the real world?!” 

Kairi grinned. “Hey Ryuji, wanna see a magic trick?” Regardless of his answer, Kairi poured mana into her hands and cast a fire spell, making fireballs appear floating just above her palms. With dexterous movements she tossed them into the air and started juggling. Within seconds, five balls of fire were spinning around in the air by her head before she gathered them all up in a line and squashed them together with a burst of flames. The bleached blond teen looked upon the sight in a mixture of awe and terror. The raven next to him appeared considerably less impressed. 

“Showoff,” he whispered to himself. 

Morgana seemed equally in awe before shaking his head and attempting to assert himself in the group. “Well… now that we’re all here, let’s get down to business, shall we?” 

“Yes, let’s!” Ryuji agreed, pulling himself out of the bucket and taking a seat in a nearby folding chair. “So are we gonna get goin’ and stomp this pervert or what?” 

“Hold on, Ryuji,” Morgana cautioned with a raised paw. “It’s still way too early for us to enter the Palace.” 

“How so, Morgana?” Jiminy Cricket spoke up as he emerged from Sora’s blazer collar. “From what you explained yesterday, it just sounds like we need to steal Kamoshida’s Treasure.”

“True, but despite our new ranks, we are lacking in our preparations to infiltrate the Palace and secure a route to the Treasure.” Morgana stretched. “I have confidence in your combat abilities at any rate, but our own equipment for a successful infiltration is lacking. The deeper we go into the Palace, the more dangerous things are going to get. Additionally, Kamoshida's Shadow is probably going to be on high alert. He'll be feeling threatened after yesterday. We need to be prepared, and giving him a few days to cool off while we make our preparations will be to our advantage.”

“So we're not even going in today to finish this off?” Sora asked. “Aw… and I was hoping I'd be able to check out this weird app that showed up on my phone this morning…” He pulled out his Gummiphone and looked at it curiously. “Metaverse Nav…”

“You got it too, Sora?” Kairi asked. “I’ve been having the same problem with  _ my  _ phone.” To demonstrate, the redhead pulled out her own Gummiphone and scrolled to find the app in question. “This is so weird. I’ve tried deleting the thing, but it just keeps coming back for some reason.”

“Don't bother,” Akira said. “Just accept that it's there. My guess is that it won't go away for a while.”

“Huh? What makes you say that?” Ryuji asked.

“It's been on my phone since I arrived in the city,” Akira answered. “No matter how many times I delete it, it keeps getting reinstalled. Since it has to do with the Metaverse and Palaces, I get the feeling that until whatever task we're supposed to use it for is done it'll stay stuck there.”

“That’s… oddly in-depth for a guy who just claims to have stumbled on this whole paranormal crap at random,” Riku commented with a raised eyebrow. “You almost sound like you know where it came from.”

Akira rubbed his bangs between his fingers, but stayed mum.

“Well, whatever the reason,” Sora brokered, “we've got it, so we might as well use it if it's going to help us take down complete jerks like Kamoshida-sensei.”

The gathered teens, as well as the cat and cricket amongst them, nodded resolutely at the shortest boy’s words, before Naminé turned to the feline with a question. “Morgana, right? You were saying something about preparations for the Palace? What kind of preparations?”

“Equipment for one thing,” Morgana replied. “I have confidence in you four and your abilities, based on what we saw yesterday. Joker's assessment is correct. The gap between you and us is wide. As we go deeper into the Palace the Shadows are likely to get stronger, and if we let that gap persist, then you really will be carrying us all the way to the Treasure. In order to mitigate that, we need to improve our own equipment for when we tangle with the Shadows. Additionally, recovery items for a long infiltration will be essential, and tools to assist us as well. I can teach Joker how to make what we need for those, but the other items we'll need to find on our own.”

“If we’re talkin’ weapons, I know a real good place in Shibuya,” Ryuji contributed to the discussion. “It’s in a back alley on Central Street. The owner is a little scary, but he knows what he’s doin’ with the airsoft guns and plastic weapons he sells.”

Riku rolled his eyes, but this thankfully went unnoticed by the others in the group.

“Great. You can handle that side of things, Ryuji,” Morgana complimented. “Joker and I have a lead on where we can get medicine to give us a good boost in the Palace. We’re gonna check it out once we get back to Yongen-Jaya.” 

“Wait, what?” Akira questioned, his head snapping up rather quickly. “What do you mean we have a lead?”

“Don't you remember?” Morgana asked in irritation. “There’s that sketchy doctor nearby your place with all the tattoos. We should go scope out her place and see what kinds of “special medicine” she's got cooking up.”

“Not to burst your bubble or anything, Morgana,” Kairi interjected with a raised hand. “But I feel like I should let you know that we’ve got options of our own for “recovery items” as you call them.” 

“Really? Like what?” Ann asked curiously, leaning forward from her spot on top of a desk. 

“Well for starters, we’ve got healing magic that repairs wounds in the blink of an eye,” Sora elaborated. “And we’ve got our own potions that serve the same purpose. And you remember the blue crystal that Riku pulled out yesterday?” At Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana’s nods he continued. “Those are what we call Ethers. They replenish our magic reserves when they get low. What we’ve got with us should work just as well, if not more so, than any over-the-counter medicine bought from a clinic at taking care of any injuries. It’d be cheaper too.”

“Sorry, but no,” Akira said, glancing away. “To be honest, I still don't really trust your “magic” at being able to work miracles like that.”

“But...uh, Joker,” Morgana began. “Did you forget that my Persona Zorro has healing abilities too? That could sort of fall into something like magic. If they've got restorative items that could help us when we get hurt or when we get tired from using our Personas’ powers too much, then that's a boon too.”

“But if we use all of what they have, what happens when they run out?” Akira asked. He looked up at Sora. “Do you have a supplier in the city?”

“Well… hm…” Sora hummed to himself, hand scratching behind his head in one of his trademark poses, scrambling for an answer to the bespectacled teen’s very pertinent question. Before he could find an answer however, Naminé swooped in with a solution. 

“You’re looking at her,” she stated confidently. “Naminé Ushida: aspiring painter and amateur herbalist at your service. Given the right ingredients, I can make as much of what they need, no problem.”

“Oh yeah… I forgot that you could do that,” Sora said, rubbing his head bashfully and giving Naminé an apologetic grin. He sighed. “Guess we're gonna need cash for those too. Man, between this, studying, and the CA club I don't know when I'm going to squeeze in time for a part-time job.”

Akira still wasn’t entirely convinced. “If it’s all the same to you, I’d still like to investigate and stock up on this doctor’s “special medicine”. Just in case, you know?”

“I can’t argue with having a contingency plan,” Riku conceded the younger teen’s point. “Still, you sure you want to take your chances with some back-alley doctor in a hole-in-the-wall clinic? If I were you, I wouldn’t put too much faith into whatever rumors you may have heard about this person.”

“He should be fine, Riku,” Naminé assured him. “He's a guy. Sketchy back-alley doctors with strange medicines only prey on girls.”

Kairi looked at her sister. “I don’t know what you have been reading or what games you've been playing, sis, but you've had too much of it.”

“Also, the doctor is a woman…” Morgana corrected her.

Naminé paused for a long moment. “Oh… well… if she feeds you something and you find your limbs paralyzed and she starts pulling off your pants… I warned you.”

Kairi placed a hand to her forehead. “Naminé, what have you been getting into?”

“What?” Naminé asked innocently. “Eroge is perfectly acceptable reference material on drawing the human body. Some of the best artists I've come across draw erotic art. There's even a unit at Kosei for painting nudes.”

“Okay,  _ that's _ info I didn't need to know,” Ann said, while Ryuji stood stock-still, staring at the shorter blonde girl with a slack jaw. He couldn't believe that a cute girl like her had just openly admitted such a thing.

Akira fiddled with his bangs and averted his gaze. He was blushing up to his ears, but they pretended not to notice. “I'll be careful.” He turned towards Ryuji, who seemed to be mouthing the word “nudes” in a daze. “Hey, do you want company going to that shop tomorrow?”

“Huh?” his friend suddenly snapped out of the haze he was in and turned to Akira. “O-oh, yeah! Sure I’d like some company! I could use a second opinion on what to buy.”

“You sure you’re in a fit state to be trusted to buy  _ anything,  _ Skull?” Morgana cheekily asked. “You looked like you were in the middle of some kind of saucy fantasy there. Maybe save that stuff for when you’re home, eh? The rest of us do  _ not  _ need to see that.”

The girls all frowned at Ryuji in disgust and he pleaded his case. “C’mon! You can’t just say that in front of a guy and expect him to  _ not _ think it.”

“Speak for yourself, Ryuji,” Sora joined in the disgusted frowns. “The “guy” excuse doesn’t work when  _ you’re  _ the only one letting your mind roll into the gutter.”

“You’ve gotta be shittin’ me!” Ryuji complained. “I can’t be the only one. Sora, c’mon. You didn’t even have a flash of a thought?”

“No,” Sora replied with a straight face. Kairi gave him a sideways glance.

“Don’t lie,” she said, and returned her gaze down to her Gummiphone. “I know you were thinking about me.” Sora continued to look away from her, a tinge of pink rising on his cheeks. Kairi also didn’t meet his eyes, but then she started to giggle in her throat. She put her phone away and shifted so that she was leaning against him, but she didn’t say anything else on the subject. Hidden by their close proximity, she placed her right hand around the back of his thigh and gave his leg a quick squeeze.

“Ahem,” Morgana cleared his feline throat. “Moving on… is there anything else anyone can think of that we might need? How about you, Jiminy? You’ve been pretty quiet for a while.”

The smallest member of the gathered group had been busy writing in a journal when Morgana put forth his question, and he looked up to meet his bright blue eyes. “Oh, I’ve just been jotting all this down for posterity. A cricket has to find some way to pass the time.”

He shared looks with the four Keyblade Wielders he was accompanying. No doubt that the notes he was taking were going to be compiled together with the rest of the information they had gathered in the past week to be part of his regular reports to King Mickey and updates to his journal, which was still shared between all of their Gummiphones for easy access.

Sora stiffened. If Jiminy’s Journal was being updated through the Gummiphone, and it was accessible to  _ all _ of the phones, then that meant that his parents could…

“Be careful about what you write,” he anxiously pleaded with Jiminy.

Thankfully understanding the meaning behind Sora’s words, the cricket silently nodded and finished up what he was writing before closing his journal and placing it in one of his coat pockets. “Well, if I were to offer up my opinion, I think that being prepared for as many eventualities as we can think of is a good idea,” he said. “Knowing Sora, he’s gonna want to scout out every inch of the castle in that other world, so having a healthy stock of healing items and strengthening your weapons is a fine idea.”

Akira nodded at the anthropomorphic insect’s word of advice before moving on with a question of his own. “One last question then, before Mona and I head out to find this doctor. I didn’t get the chance to ask yesterday, given how hectic things got, but what exactly  _ are  _ you, Jiminy?” 

Jiminy appeared rather flummoxed by the question, but nonetheless provided an answer. “Why I’m a cricket, of course! What else could I be?” 

The questioner himself seemed just as flummoxed by the reply. “Well… you’ve got me. I guess you’re a cricket, then. Maybe it’s just that after Morgana, I’m expecting every talking animal I meet to be some kind of human in disguise.”

“So you’re not a human that’s been trapped in an animal form and you’ve lost your memories?” Morgana asked Jiminy.

“Nope!” Jiminy replied. “I’m a cricket. Always have been.”

“Well then…” Morgana began, “I think that about wraps things up for now, don’t you?”

“Great,” Ann said. “I won’t be able to join you guys in Shibuya, though. I’ll be going to the hospital.”

“Visiting Suzui-san?” Kairi asked.

“Yes,” Ann answered her in a soft voice. “Visiting her, letting her know that we’re thinking about her, and that we’re going to do something about that piece of shit scumbag who did that to her, I hope that she’ll be able to tell.”

“She’ll pull through,” Sora reassured. “I know she will.”

A small, tender smile spread across the blonde girl’s face as she turned to face the brunet. “Thanks, Sora. And you’re right. Shiho’s strong. A lot stronger than I am. There’s no way she  _ couldn’t  _ pull through this.” 

“Alright,” Akira said with a nod. He stood up, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his uniform pants. “Then let's meet up again here on Monday after school. We can head to the Palace then.”

“Heck yeah!” Ryuji declared. “I'm gettin’ all fired up! Just you wait, Kamoshida. You're gonna get what's coming to you.”

“Cool,” Sora said with a nod. “Looking forward to it. Now I've gotta jet. I need to get downstairs to look after my club.”

“Oh, mind if I come with you, Sora?” Kairi asked. “Ai-chan may be coming as well. She said that she'd like to interview you for an article for the paper next Monday, so we could be stopping by after we sort out the layout for this week's edition.”

“Don’t mind at all, Kairi,” Sora replied as he gave his other half a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you then, ‘kay?” 

“Okay,” she smiled and nodded as the brunet boy grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and passed through the door leading back down into the building. As his footsteps receded, Riku stood up straight from where he’d been leaning against the AC unit. 

“Come to think of it, I think I might stop by as well,” he considered thoughtfully. “Niijima-san might request an update on how the extracurriculars are doing when the council meets up again. Best if I show my chops now rather than later, don’t you think?” The question was directed towards Kairi, who was lightly fingering her lips since Sora’s departure. 

“You don’t have to make excuses, Riku,” she teased. “I know you just want to get a sample of Sora’s five-star cooking.” 

“And you don’t, Mrs. Hikari?” Riku shot back with a wicked grin on his face. Kairi blushed from the crown of her head to the base of her neck.

“M-Mrs. Hikari…?” she questioned absentmindedly. Her blush grew in intensity over the span of a couple of seconds, and then her head shot back as a bit of blood leaked out of her nose, as if she'd just been shot.

“Kairi! Come on! Wake up!” Naminé said as she grabbed her by the shoulders, holding the limp body of her sister in her arms as Kairi's eyes spun in circles and she kept mumbling “Mrs. Hikari” under her breath with an unsettling grin.

“Dude, I think you broke her,” Ryuji teased.

“I'm actually surprised she reacted like that,” Riku said, dumbfounded. “Given how she acts when her parents tease her like that, I hadn't expected this…”

Akira sighed and shook his head aggravatedly, Morgana climbing into his bag. “Anyone got a bucket of water anywhere? It might snap her back to the here and now.”

* * *

_ Several minutes later  _

“Hikari-sama! What did you say was the right temperature for flambéing salmon?” 

“Hikari-senpai! Is this kitchen knife sharp enough for you?”

“Hikari-sama, could you show me how to juggle the salt and pepper shakers like you do?”

Sora sighed at the never ending questions he was being bombarded by and help up his hands to restore a semblance of order. “One at a time, everyone! One at a time!” He looked over at his advisor, who was just sitting in a corner of the kitchen sipping tea, with his facial expression saying “This is your show, not mine”.

Sora made an internal sigh, but externally he grinned.  _ Okay then, bring it on! _ “Alright, let's do this once more. Who's up for a lesson on salmon poêle? We can check the sharpness of the knives while we're at it.”

Sora got to work, washing his hands and tossing on an apron while his fellow club members followed him around like a board of puppies. “And if you're not going to be paying attention, then work on something else,” he said. “There's more to cooking than just French techniques. Work on what you're already good at and get better. Maybe you'll be able to teach me something. Sharing our knowledge and skills as a club will make us stronger when we vie for the Iron Chef competition.”

“Yes Buchou!” two of the club’s newer members said, splitting off on their own. Sora's sudden conquest of the position of club president had sent ripples through Shujin's rumour mill in the first week, and their ranks had swelled by another third as more students joined; first to sample Sora's cooking, and then to learn how to cook like him.

Sometimes it felt like the Culinary Arts Club was becoming him teaching cooking seminars instead of students coming together to cook and expand their skills and knowledge base. But, as his mother would say, sometimes you just had to take the good with the bad. If he had to spend the greater part of his tenure teaching his skills to others less gifted in the culinary arts in exchange for embracing one of his passions, then so be it. There were far worse fates to be had.

Besides, it was still worthwhile practice, and while they were busy working on how to properly fry salmon after his example he could get to work on studying sichuan cuisine. After Riku's (admittedly tasty) curry last night, he wanted to get some practice in with different spicy styles. He may not be able to find a combination to make Riku cry uncle, but he could sure as heck give him a run for his money.

Sora mentally paused. Or he could _not_ escalate this arms war of spice so that his girlfriend and her sister don't die in the crossfire. That would probably be the better alternative… nah. _I'll_ _stop when Kairi tells me to. Until then, prepare yourself, Riku._

Of course, none of the other club members knew his internal thoughts as he held the salmon fillet down in the pan with the flat side of a knife so that its edges wouldn't curl up and heat unevenly, or while he talked and showed them to drizzle oil over the fish. As he sauteed the salmon fillet, he would take a spoon and bast it with its own juices. Since one of the club members had asked about flambéing, Sora demonstrated it once more with a splash of prepared Irish whiskey.

Added onto a bed of white rice, Sora served it up for the members or his club. “And there you have it,” he said with a satisfied grin. “Sockeye salmon sautéed with the poêle method and flambéd in Irish whiskey. Enjoy.”

“Don't mind if I do,” an unfamiliar voice said, and a girl with bright red frames for her glasses and long black hair swooped in and grabbed a chunk of fish and rice with a pair of chopsticks, the crispy skin breaking off with the salmon. She brought it to her lips, blew on it a little to disperse the steam from the freshly cooked meat, and placed it within her mouth. Closing her eyes, the girl placed her free left hand to the side of her cheek and declared, “Mmm, delicious!”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Kairi’s voice emerged from behind the stranger. “My Sora’s the best at what he does, isn’t he?”

“Oh, I never doubted you for a second, Kairi-chan,” the bespectacled raven-haired girl said after swallowing her bite of salmon and rice. “But it’s a whole world of difference between hearing about his cooking and tasting it for yourself! To be honest, I’m kind of jealous that you get to have cooking like this all the time. I may just need to snag him from you myself.”

“I’m sure a lot of girls share that sentiment, but it’s never gonna happen, Ai-chan,” Kairi gently shot her down. Kairi approached Sora and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Why hello again, hubby. Fancy meeting you here.”

Sora flailed in bewilderment, heat rising to his cheeks like one of his frying pans. “Hu—hubby? W—what’s that about, Kairi?” She didn’t answer, but smiled cheerily at him with a wistful tilt of her head. Seeing as she wasn’t going to do anything about what she’d said except embarrass him in front of the Culinary Arts club, Sora looked over at the girl who’d joined his club members in devouring the salmon dish. “Um… who’s this?”

“Oh I’m sorry, where are my manners?” the glasses-wearing girl apologized. “We sort of met in the nurse’s office the other day, but allow me to properly introduce myself. I’m the president of the student Newspaper Club, the super-cute editor-in-chief that everyone in Shujin has a secret crush on, the one and only Ai Chihana.” She smiled at Sora. “But since you’re my cute reporter Kairi-chan’s boyfriend, I’ll allow you to call me Ai-chan too, Sora-kun.”

Sora blinked, but before he could say anything a number of the members of the Culinary Arts club who had been surrounding them and eating the salmon dish rose up.

“What makes you think you can call Hikari-sama by his first name!?”

“Super-cute my ass! Show some respect to Hikari-sama!”

“Hikari-sama, please banish this disrespectful reporter from the kitchen! She’s probably the one who spread slanderous lies about you and the Mistress earlier this week!”

“Who’d have a crush on a member of the Fake News Media like you?”

The increasingly angry comments and threats continued to pile up, until Sora could stomach it no longer and intervened. “That’s enough, everyone!” Instantly the gathered members of the club quieted down, looking to their leader to listen to what he had to say. They had never, in the entire time since he’d taken command heard Sora raise his voice so, and they stood paralyzed in a combination of fear and awe. Sora sighed in aggravation. “You’re making her cry.”

True to his words, tears were welling up in Kairi’s president’s eyes from the sudden storm of verbal abuse that was hurled her way. She may have been a reporter, but she was still a sixteen-year-old girl. The completely abrupt vitriol coming from people who had been sunnily enjoying good food a moment ago would have been enough to momentarily shake up even a hardened adult with ten years of war correspondence under their belt. For someone like Ai Chihana, it was beyond her ability to cope with.

“But Buchou—” the former president started, but Sora cut him off with a crisp wave of his hand.

“We are here for food,” Sora said firmly. “We are not here to harass or bully our guests.” Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Ai. “I’m terribly sorry about how my club members treated you,” he apologized as she dabbed her eyes with the cloth. “I also don’t believe for a second that you were the one who spread the awful rumours about me, Kairi, and Riku. You’re here for the interview, right Ai-chan?”

In between sniffles, the girl managed to get out a few words. “Yes, Sora-kun,” she said. “But, if I’m not welcome here, then we can reschedule. It’s no big deal.” 

“Nonsense,” Sora replied with a slow shake of his head. “You have my word that you won’t be mistreated or feel unwelcome here as long as I’m around. My colleagues mean well, and they’ll come around, I promise. For now, just keep eating your salmon. We can start when you’re ready.” With that, he stepped away from Ai and cast a stern look at his club members, who flinched and turned away from his gaze. One however, was not quite as subdued. 

“But Hikari-senpai,” she began slowly. “How can you be so sure? What if you’re wrong about this reporter?” 

“Then I’m wrong,” he said calmly. “But, she’s Kairi’s friend, and unless she does something to upset Kairi, then I don’t have any issues with her. Now then… the rest of you were all watching me because you wanted to learn that technique, right? Why don’t you get started?” They seemed to take that answer, that he was doing it for “the Mistress”, as sufficient enough, and scurried off to their stations, splitting into groups on their own to work at what he’d showed them. Sora turned back to Ai as she sat at the table, now joined by Kairi, slowly working through the plate of fried salmon and rice. “Would you cute, charming young ladies be interested in a  _ tartes aux fruits _ , or perhaps a  _ crêpes suzette _ ?”

Mr. Hiruta looked up as he heard Ushida groan in desire from the pit of her stomach. Desserts were a thing that Sora had not yet even begun to touch upon. He’d mostly been showing them appetizers, soups, and fish dishes over the past two weeks. Entr é es and desserts he’d learned from his master had yet to be explored. “Hikari-san,” Mr. Hiruta spoke up, “if you’re going to make a special order for them, allow my hands to be of assistance to you.”

“Well?” Sora asked again with a grin. “Can I offer you a sweet and filling dessert as an apology, Ai-chan? I personally recommend the  _ crêpes suzette _ .”

As Kairi shuddered from both anticipation of the dessert, and from Sora liberally using the French words for them, Ai seemed to recover a bit of professional curiosity as she looked up from her salmon with a question.  _ “Crepês suzette?  _ What’s that, Sora-kun?” 

“Sorry, but I like to keep my dishes a surprise for people eating them for the first-time, Ai-chan,” he answered. “But does that mean you’re interested in it?” 

“Well  _ now  _ you’ve peaked my interest,” the reporter and editor rolled her eyes in minor exasperation, but nodded all the same. “Yes, I’d like this  _ Crepês suzette, _ Sora-kun.” 

“ _ Crêpes suzette, _ ” he corrected her with a smile. “The accent is on the first “e”. Coming right up! Hiruta-sensei, if you'd be so kind, could you get out some honey and butter for me?”

“Yes, chef,” Hiruta replied, and the club advisor began assisting Sora as a competent sous chef. Now that he was demonstrating his own skills in the kitchen for the first time since Sora's arrival, the brunet was pleasantly surprised that his advisor was just as capable at working in a kitchen as he was lecturing in front of a classroom.

Sora shot him a questioning glance when he saw that he had already prepared the batter for the crêpes and had it ready for him right as he needed it. Mr. Hiruta grinned. “In my younger days I too worked in a French-style bistro,” he answered the implied question. “Desserts were always my forte. We served an absolutely delicious strawberry crêpe.”

“My master didn’t have me make fruit crêpes, but fruit tarts,” Sora replied. “For the first while I was a bit of an uncultured swine and thought that it was a cake, but he pulled my hair until I got it right.”

“From the look of things, you were a quick study regardless of any initial misconceptions, Hikari-san,” the older man praised. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen a club here at Shujin grow so quickly in such a short amount of time before now.”

“Well, to be honest it felt like this club had more or less been an excuse for some of the members to just relax and hang out with only a minor focus on cooking, given that  _ peanut butter and jam sandwiches were an accepted dish! _ ”

“I’ve learned the error of my ways, Hikari-senpai!”

Mr. Hiruta chuckled. “True, the club had lost its way in recent years,” he commented, “but you’ve reignited the reason why this club exists, Hikari-san. It’s your skill and passion for food that has made these aspiring chefs shake off their complacency, pick up their knives, and follow you.”

“Believe me, Hiruta-sensei,” a familiar voice called out from the doorway. “Sora tends to have that kind of effect everywhere he goes and with everything he does. Doesn’t matter if it’s in the kitchen or not.”

“Riku!” Kairi greeted. The silver-haired retainer of the student council raised his hand in acknowledgement while sticking close to the doorway, overseeing the activity in the various kitchen workplaces.

“So  _ this _ is why your club’s budget expenditures have more than quintupled since you took the lead, huh?” Riku asked with a sly grin as he saw someone pour triple sec onto their dish and the alcohol flashed into bright flame as it burned away the alcohol to leave behind its flavours in the dish. “Salmon, beef, liqueures…”

“To be fair, Miyano-san,” Mr. Hiruta spoke up, “before Hikari-san took over leadership of the club in a sweeping move with a single pot of tomato bisque, there was very little that they were making outside of onigiri and light snacks.”

“You can’t deny that variety is good, Riku, especially when it comes to a cooking club,” Kairi added, before a mischievous grin crossed her lips. “Come to think of it, it’s something  _ you  _ could stand to work on as well, Mr. Curry.”

Riku wilted and pulled an unimpressed face at the redhead. “Are you ever  _ not  _ going to tease me about that?” 

“Are _you_ ever going to not tease me about Sora and I?”

“Touché.”

“Curry!?” one of Sora’s underlings asked aloud. “I love curry! One of the reasons I joined this club in the first place was because I thought I’d get to learn how to make delicious curries!”

Sora chuckled. “Hey Mr. Curry, I think I’m going to need you to come by at some point to give them a curry seminar.”

“What, you can’t do it yourself, Mr. Five-star chef?” Riku teased as he raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Well, yes, but not as well as you could, Riku,” he replied. “For a one-trick pony when it comes to cooking, that trick is really, really good. Even if it can be spicy as all get-out.” Sora trailed off into a mutter at the end. 

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, Sora,” Riku rolled with it. “But for now, I’m here to take inventory for the Student Council during our next meeting. And maybe get a little bit of that salmon going around.”

Sora waved him onward, and returned his attentions to the dessert he was making. He was half-expecting Naminé to also show up now, hunting for some dish prepared by him, but this Saturday afternoon was certainly turning into an eventful normal day. “Hey, Akihito, pass me that triple sec. I need it for these desserts I'm making for our lovely guests.”

“Sure thing, Buchou!”

* * *

“Hey, Kairi?” Sora asked suddenly as they rode the subway to Roppongi Hills. “Is Ai-chan normally that distracted when conducting an interview, or is it just me?”

Kairi placed a finger to her chin in thought. “I can't remember her being that distracted before, and it wasn't even because she was fangirling over you or anything silly like that either. If anything, her eyes kept straying over to Riku. Oh.” Kairi giggled at the thought. “I guess she was distracted by the sexy.”

“He does clean up pretty good in that uniform,” Sora admitted. “Too bad he has no idea what to do.”

“And you're suddenly an expert in girls are you?” Kairi teased.

“Well, I had to have picked up  _ some  _ things from you and Selphie, right?” her boyfriend returned. “And that’s besides the fact that little Ichigo is turning into quite the heartbreaker herself. All those gentlemen callers, and she’s only eleven!”

“Oh, I know,” Kairi chuckled as she recalled fond and funny memories. “I remember the first time Riku saw her with another boy. Poor kid. He was pale as a ghost before Riku was done giving the him the old “break my baby sister’s heart, and I’ll break  _ you” _ talk.”

“And they weren't even  _ doing _ anything,” Sora remembered. “They were just playing on the beach building sand castles. She was 8.”

“So?” The silver-haired young man being discussed shot back to his best friend. “I don’t expect you to understand, Sora. You’re not an older brother.”

“Oh, Riku! You're here…” Sora gulped, grinning awkwardly. “Wow… fancy meeting you here... on the train… heading home...”

“I've been standing four feet away from you guys the whole time,” Riku replied. “How did you  _ not _ notice me being here?”

“Ah…” Kairi winced and began sweating nervously. “So you have. Then does that mean…?”

“Yes, Kairi,” Riku rolled his eyes. “That means I heard everything. Maybe next time we’re cramped into a subway car, try and recognize you’ve got a third wheel observing  _ everything  _ you do?”

“You wouldn’t be a third wheel if you stopped playing “tall, dark, mysterious, and hard-to-get” and actually got a girlfriend…” Sora muttered petulantly.

“Don't even joke about that, Sora,” Kairi scolded him. “Riku, you're the only one who thinks you're a third wheel. And besides, tricycles are very stable vehicles.”

“I’m not doubting the stability of tricycles, I’m saying that the phrase “three’s a crowd” exists for a  _ very  _ good reason.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “But you don't care if you're alone or in a crowd anyway, you still flirt like mad no matter where you are. Ever since you held hands in front of us all in the Keyblade Graveyard before we started round two neither of you has been afraid of flaunting it in front of us.”

Sora held his hand up to object before slowly lowering it as he considered Riku’s words. “Okay, fair enough,” he said. “But can you really blame us for it?”

“No…” Riku sighed. “As much as we gripe about it, no matter how sweet you two are with each other to the point where we want to vomit watching you, it's endearing.”

“I feel like you just insulted and complimented us in the same sentence,” Kairi replied with a wrinkled nose. “So I don't know if I should be offended or flattered.”

“Interpret it however you like,” Riku answered her. “Just know that I will always be here to screw around with you two lovebirds and push you off the docks or find other ways to embarrass you. So long as you don't start groping each other in public I won't really have any issues.”

The two lovebirds blushed to the tips of their ears at Riku’s offhand comments but said nothing. Several minutes passed with only the ambient conversations around them, the news reports coming in every few minutes over the train speakers, and the steady clacking of the tracks breaking the silence, until Sora’s head rose up as a thought occurred to him. 

“So it doesn’t seem like our Sunday is going to be particularly restful, is it?” he asked. “What with all the Palace preparations we need to do.”

Riku tapped his index finger to his chin in contemplation. “Well, to be fair, it’s more Akira, Ryuji, and the others that need to prepare extensively,” he replied. “All we really need is our Keyblades and some potions and ethers for when we get tired. Not like them with buying shady medicines and model weapons to use against the Shadows and Heartless.”

“Thinking of that,” Sora said, tensing his legs as the train slowed down upon arrival to their station, “I have a whole bucket of Keyblades. Would you guys like to borrow a few of them? Some of them are pretty cool.”

“You were switching a lot in our fights, right?” Kairi asked, gripping a leather loop above her head to assist in maintaining her balance. “I think that'd be great.”

“Okay, but you can't have Wheel of Fate or Ultima Weapon,” Sora insisted.

“Why those two in particular?” Riku questioned as the doors to their train car slid open and people began piling out. “I can kinda get Wheel of Fate since it’s your “pirate” Keyblade, but how come you’re so reluctant to share Ultima Weapon? That’s a  _ really  _ strong Keyblade, and it’s not like you can wield it properly with how out of practice you are. You try using it and you’re liable to collapse from the strain.”

“Do you have any idea how hard it was gathering all the synthesis materials the Moogles needed to forge that thing?” retorted Sora as they too stepped out of the train and onto the Roppongi Hills subway platform. “Let me tell you: it was no cakewalk. Even if I can’t  _ use _ it per sé, the very fact that I managed to  _ get  _ it is a point of personal pride for me. I’m not giving that up.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“Four times, Riku! I've had the Moogles synthesize this Keyblade for me four separate times! Now that I finally managed to keep it, I'm not giving it up!”

“Sora, honey, please stop shouting. You’re making a scene,” Kairi gently pointed out as a crowd of people began staring at them. Sora blushed, stuffed his hands into his pant pockets, and quickly walked off the platform.

As Kairi and Riku caught up with him, he turned his head around and asked, “So where did Naminé go? I was half expecting her to show up in the club room too.”

“She said she was going to go out shopping for potion and ether ingredients,” Riku explained. “We have an okay stock of them as actual items right now, but she wants to be ready to make more in the event that we need them.”

“Sounds like a smart plan,” Kairi agreed. “Then it seems like everything is ready from our side of things. Can you think of anything, Sora?”

“Only inter-team relations,” he shook his head. “Akira still seems pretty on edge around us. We’ll never make it very far as a team if we’re walking on eggshells around each other.”

“Not everyone is as open and friendly with near complete strangers as you are,” Riku pointed out as they stepped on an escalator leading to the surface. “And you can’t force him to spill his guts within a few days of knowing him.”

“I think I understand,” Sora said, spinning around and walking backwards with his hands behind his head. “But the closest person I've met who's been that closed off and hard to read was Auron. Everybody else I've become friends with was, well, friendly.”

“Sora, stairs!” Kairi exclaimed, quickly reaching out and grabbing him by his blazer so he didn't tumble over the edge.

Saved from a bad tumble and more than a little winded, Sora took several deep breaths before replying. “Thanks, Kairi. Glad you’ve got my back, and front.” 

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Just be careful from now on, deal?” 

“Deal.” Sora returned the peck as Riku cleared his throat and continued his point. “Be that as it may, I don’t think any of your other friends had emotional baggage quite like Akira does. How were you planning on getting past that?”

Sora followed Riku down the stairs and out of the station as he tried to answer the question. “Well, I… I don't really know if any plan I make is going to work. I was more thinking that I would just keep hanging out with him and eventually he'll open up to me.”

“So your plan is persistence and boundless enthusiasm?” Riku asked with a grin. “Knowing you, that frivolous approach may actually work.”

_ “Actually?” _ Kairi questioned in faux disbelief. “Need I remind you of how mopey and down in the dumps you were when we saw you again in The World that Never Was? If his boundless enthusiasm could win you over with how you were back then, then of course it’ll work with Akira Kurusu.”

Riku scowled playfully in the redhead’s direction. “Okay, you got me there. It’ll definitely work. So do you know where you’re going to start with your efforts, Sora?” 

“Hmm,” Sora pondered with crossed arms. “Morgana mentioned going to Yongen-Jaya at today’s meeting. Sounds like that's as good a place as any to begin. I’ll head there tomorrow, talk with Boss if he’s seen anyone matching Akira’s likeness, maybe grab a bite to eat while I’m there, and we’ll see what happens.”

“If you're going to Boss’ place, then I'll come too,” Riku said. “He makes the best curry I've ever tasted. Wait…” Riku paused. “But if I'm there too, would Akira still open up to you if we end up finding him there?”

“I guess you need to choose between curry and helping Sora break down Akira’s walls, Riku,” Kairi mused.

“There’s no guarantee that he'll show up there, though,” Riku reminded her. “We could just show up for lunch and ask around.”

“Besides,” Sora added. “There’s nothing saying you can’t enjoy a good curry lunch while helping me. If it makes him more comfortable, I’ll try and talk to him mano a mano if we find him.” 

Kairi cocked her head to the side and hummed to herself. “That's interesting,” she pondered aloud. “I never thought I'd ever hear you say the phrase mano a mano, Sora."

“There’s a first time for everything,” the brunet shrugged and picked up the pace to reach home before it grew too dark. 

* * *

_ Sunday-4/17/20XX-Daytime  _

Akira walked into the sunlight outside of Shibuya’s underground station, looking at his phone and wondering just how long he’d have to wait for Ryuji or if his friend was already here.

“Hey.”

He looked up, Ryuji was already here. How long had he been waiting for him? “Ready to go?” Akira nodded his head and started to turn to the right to walk down towards Central Street with Ryuji, but something caught his eye and made him pause. A vaguely familiar face in his peripheral vision. He turned to look at the statue of Buchiko and saw a girl standing beneath it, wearing a sleeveless white blouse and slim-fitting black jeans. Long platinum-blonde hair framed her face, and she was looking down at a familiar weirdly shaped phone.

“Hey, Ryuji, isn’t that Naminé Ushida?” Akira asked.

The bleached blond boy seemed confused at the observation until he too looked in the direction of the Buchiko statue. “That’s her alright. Wonder what she’s doing out here.” Ryuji trailed off as his eyes roved over her appearance and a grin spread across his face. “She’s looking pretty cute in that getup, though. Hey, you think I got a shot with her?”

Akira shot an unimpressed look at the first friend he’d made since coming to Tokyo. “I thought we were here to buy some weapons, not ogle girls, Ryuji.”

“I know that!” he replied with an exasperated sigh. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a good-looking chick when I see one, right?” 

"Is that all you can think about?" Akira asked with a resigned sigh.

"Well, hey, you see how Sora and Kairi are all the time! You can't say that you're not at least a little jealous, wanting a girlfriend that cute who's all over you." Ryuji looked back to Naminé as she stood there, waiting. "Preferably I tend to swing more towards sexiness than cuteness, but since she doesn't have a boyfriend and I have no chance at all with her sister, maybe… ah!" Ryuji gasped. A boy was walking up to her with a wave, and Naminé looked up with a smile and waved back, beginning a conversation. "Dude! Is she on a date!?"

"And there goes your chance…" Akira consoled him with a grin and a pat on the shoulder. "C'mon. It's not our concern. Where's this shop of yours?"

“Damnit! Why are the good ones  _ always  _ taken?” Ryuji lamented before getting back to business. “It’s off an alley just across the street from the square. Follow me and I’ll show ya.”

With a final look at Naminé Ushida and the young man she was conversing with, Akira followed his friend’s lead and strode towards the crosswalk crossing the street off Shibuya Square. 

* * *

Yongen-Jaya was every bit as sleepy as it was the day they had arrived in this world, if Sora was being perfectly honest with himself. Not that that was a bad thing. In fact it was a very welcome change of scenery from the never ending hustle and bustle of Tokyo’s other, much more busy districts. And it made looking for a possible juvenile delinquent who’d come by this area recently all the easier.

"I know we agreed on this yesterday, but I still feel bad about leaving Kairi at home," Sora said, scratching his chin.

"She's mad at you for not finishing your homework last night and you  _ still  _ feel bad about escaping her wrath," Riku laughed. "You two are never breaking up, ever. The universe won't allow it."

“To be honest, neither will our parents,” Sora chuckled as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “But even if that wasn’t the case, you’re right. I’m not leaving her. Not now, and not ever again.”

“I’d expect nothing less from a sap like you,” Riku teased as he cuffed his best friend lightly on the shoulder. “C’mon. Café Leblanc awaits.”

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a sap and a worrywart," Sora agreed.

"If anyone's a worrywart it's me," Riku told him. His eyes softened. "Hey, are you going to be okay this week? I mean, it's on Thursday…"

“It’s gonna be a whole year since that day, Riku,” Sora acknowledged and proceeded to gently rebuke. “I’ve had a lot of time to come to terms with what happened, and to make good memories out of the bad ones. I’m not made of glass, but I think I’ll be okay. I’m more worried about  _ Kairi,  _ to be honest.”

At the admission, Riku grew quiet and contemplative. True, ever since Sora had returned home from the Abyss, Kairi no longer had to feign a strong exterior or plaster on a brave face, but nothing could prevent the periodical and intense pains emanating from the scar on her back. “Yeah, you’ve got a point there,” he said after a moment. “I can see how she’s trying to be strong for our sake, but from what happened on Friday and when we mentioned that Principal Kobayakawa sounded like Xehanort's Heartless… Has she told you if she’s had anymore flashes of pain since then?”

Sora shook his head. "She hasn't told me of any flashes of pain, but the past couple of nights I've woken up with her suddenly clutching on to me, like she's desperate to make sure I'm real and I'm there with her. There used to be times where I'd wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare, thinking that Kairi was gone, and I'd call her in the middle of the night just to check that she was home and safe. Since we started living together, though, I haven't had any of those dreams, so I think I'll be fine, but it looks like Kairi's getting them now… and that worries me."

“Back in the weeks after the war, Kairi was in much worse shape,” Riku said. “I hardly ever saw her in those days, and the ones when I did see her, she looked… checked out. Like her body was running on autopilot while her mind was someplace else. Until we got confirmation that there was a way to get you back, she was more dead than alive.” He turned back to his friend in order to look him in his horror and grief-stricken eyes to make his point known. “She can make it through this, Sora. She’s strong, stronger than she gives herself credit for. And she’s got us helping her through every step of it. She’s got  _ you  _ helping her through it.”

Sora nodded in determined resolve. “I’ll talk with her about it once we’re home from our business here today. Right now, we’ve got a new friend in need.” Riku nodded. Their feet had carried them to the door of the café, and the taller youth clapped his hands together and rubbed them in anticipation.

"Right. Enough of this serious, depressing atmosphere. Let's get some curry." Sora chuckled, his laughter cutting through the heavy air.

"And if I'm just an emotional sap, then you're just a curry hound," he accused Riku as he opened the door and the bell jingle jangled.

"That's a compliment, Sora," Riku replied. "I'll take that title if it means I'm able to find quality curry wherever I go." __

"Yo," Boss greeted as the two entered. "Haven't seen you folks in a while. Dressed down a bit, I see." He was grinning at them, the pair not wearing the expensive-looking outfits they'd first worn when they arrived in the world but were instead in more "casual" clothes rather than high fashion date or club outfits. “If you don’t mind me asking, where’s your lady friends? They off doing their own thing?”

“Pretty much,” Sora shrugged as he took a seat at a counter stool. “Kairi’s off tending to the penthouse, and Naminé said she was meeting someone in Shibuya to exchange opinions with about their latest paintings.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Boss recalled. “She did say she was going to Kosei for high school. Guess she’s got real artistic talent if she managed to land an application for a specialist school like that. Speaking of which, how is the year going so far for you?”

"We had a scare Friday," Riku replied, pulling up a stool next to Sora at the bar. "A girl fell off the school roof."

The older man’s eyes widened considerably, and he took off his glasses to clean them against his apron as he spoke up again. “I… suppose that would be quite the scare. I think I heard about something like that myself. Do you know if she’s alright?”

“She’s alive,” Sora informed him. “At least for now. She’s in a coma and the doctors have no clue when, or even if, she’ll wake up.”

"That's rough. I hope she pulls through. That would mean you two go to Shujin, right?" Boss asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "I think that was the name of the school they were mentioning."

“That’s right, Boss,” Sora replied. “In fact, that’s part of the reason why we’re here, aside from getting curry for lunch, of course.”

Interested by the brunet’s reasoning, the barista took a long drag from his cigarette, and inquired further as he exhaled smoke. “Alright, color me intrigued. Did you come by for information again?”

“You got it,” Riku said. “It’s not for directions this time though. Did you see a male second-year Shujin student about yea-high, with messy, curly black hair, and wearing big dorky glasses around this time yesterday?”

Boss lowered his gaze at them. "Why do you ask?" Just as he did ask them that, a familiar voice entered their ears, stage left.

"That was a good nap. I require sustenance." Morgana yawned as he came down the last leg of the stairs towards the back of the café. Evidently he’d come down for food, but he found elsewise. “What the?” he exclaimed as he noticed Sora and Riku staring at him. “What are you two doing here?!”

“That answers the question. Akira lives here,” Sora deadpanned, before he furrowed his brows as another question entered his brain. “Wait.  _ How  _ does he live here? And why?”

“First answer  _ my  _ question,” Boss interjected with a stern frown on his wrinkled face. “How do you know the kid?” 

“He goes to Shujin, we go to Shujin,” Sora explained awkwardly. “And it just so happens that I share homeroom with him on top of that.”

Boss only half nodded but still narrowed his eyes. "Okay, fine, you're in his class. But why are you looking for him? Has he done something stupid that he's going to regret? I swear, if he's causing trouble I'll kick him out of here."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down there, Boss, no need to get upset," Sora assured him. "I just want to be friends with him, but he seemed so standoffish I wasn't really sure how to get him to open up. He mentioned something about Yongen-Jaya, so we thought maybe he lived around here."

Boss grumbled. "So I take it the cat tipped you off, huh? I don't see how he manages to slip it into his school bag and get away with it. The thing is always meowing in that cute little voice of his." He rubbed his head. "You want to be friends with him, though, huh? I guess that's a good thing. You're all new to this city, so maybe you could share what your old home was like. He hasn't mentioned much to me, but maybe he'll be able to talk to kids his own age. Anyway, what'll it be?"

“Don’t you just ignore me!” Morgana piped up as he sprang up from the floor and onto another stool, sitting up straight to place his paws on the edge of the bar. “I’m hungry!”

“Ah, don’t worry you whiny cat,” Boss dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I’ll be with you as soon as I’m done taking their orders.”

The two best friends chuckled as they watched Morgana’s continuing tantrums with the old barista, who was apparently oblivious to the feline’s words, but not the intention behind them. “We’ll both have the curry, Boss,” Riku answered the question as Sakura turned away from his argument and pulled out his notepad. 

“Excellent,” he replied, smiling. “Will you be trying the coffee this time?” 

Sora and Riku exchanged a glance and an unspoken exchange passed between them. The older teen looked at his friend expectantly, but was only answered with a negative shake of the head and an unamused tilt to his eyes. 

“Just me, sir,” Riku said as he broke eye contact with his brunet best friend. “Sora still hasn’t grown to appreciate coffee’s more refined palate, it seems,” he teasingly continued, grinning internally at the glare thrown his direction. 

“His loss,” Boss played along as he jotted down the finished orders. “Then I take it you’d like water with your curry, young man?” 

“Yes, Boss,” Sora collected himself to appear professional and considerate to his elder. He glanced around, but there had been no sudden additions of a soft drink machine since the last time they were here. Boss clearly wasn’t trying to attract teenagers and those who loved sugary drinks to his establishment.

“So… you came for the curry and Joker?” Morgana asked.

Riku and Sora glanced at each other before smirking and looking at Boss. “You’re right, it does have a really cute meow,” Riku said.

“Yeah,” Sora agreed. “Makes me think of getting a pet. Probably not a cat, though. Those things are way too needy and vain.”

“Hey! I take offence to that, spiky hair, and I am NOT a cat!” 

* * *

_ No way was that guy just a regular airsoft shop manager. _ Akira thought to himself as he walked the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya to Leblanc.  _ Way too intense. Yakuza, maybe? But why would a Yakuza sell fake weapons? A question for another day, I guess.  _

True to Ryuji’s word, “Untouchables” was exactly the kind of shop they were looking for to provide all their offensive needs while traversing the Palace. The back-alley store was small, as was typical for establishments of its location and nature, but its numerous shelves contained everything from the pistols Akira had taken a shine to, to the bulky shotguns Ryuji had eyed as though he were a kid in a candy store, to even a freaking grenade launcher tucked in a corner. How the man in charge of the place managed to sneak  _ that one  _ past licensing regulations was indeed a brain teaser, but the probationer’s astonishment was quickly overshadowed by his irritation at just how badly Ryuji had fumbled his way trying to make a purchase.

Nonetheless, with their combined Yen they had managed to purchase a new shotgun and submachine gun for Ryuji and Ann respectively. The bleached blond young man had voiced the thought of perhaps buying something for Hikari and his own little band, but such an idea was vetoed in quick succession by Akira, under the basis that with the power they possessed with their “Keyblades”, any kind of firearm would only be useless and redundant in comparison. A valid point, but not exactly the whole story behind his decision.

Since things in the Metaverse were based on cognition, and according to Morgana, the things they brought in would only function properly if there was enough belief that they were real. Akira doubted that those four, even if they understood that, would be able to make it work. Or was it supposed to be the Shadows had to think it was real? But if that was the case, the Shadows wouldn’t know how many “bullets” the model guns had, so why did they run out of ammunition? The whole thing was confusing enough for him, and he didn’t need to try to babysit them as they tried to make the toy guns work.

And also, he just didn’t like the fact that Hikari seemed to be usurping his sudden de facto position as leader of this crusade against Kamoshida. Oh, Hikari wasn’t doing it intentionally of course, nor did he know that he was probably doing it, he was much too nice a guy to deliberately take charge. He’d even said as much that he wasn’t about to do so. Still, it was… difficult when one moment you were being praised for a unique ability that the supposed expert didn’t even know existed, and the next you were forced onto the sidelines watching a trio of your classmates whip out insanely powerful magic that made being able to carry multiple Personas look like chump change.

Then being told that they were going to hold back for his and the others' sakes so that they could get stronger and grow… he didn't need that patronizing attitude. Why bother to help at all if you weren't going to go in giving it your all? They were still getting their feet wet fighting the Shadows, so fighting Heartless at this point really was no different. He didn't even care about how they knew about the Heartless or if they were experts in fighting them, their futures weren't on the line here. They weren't the ones suffering because of Kamoshida. Even the nasty rumours he'd had Mishima spread about them were already fading. Going into the Palace and dealing with Kamoshida really was none of their business.

And then they brought in a fourth member he hadn't even known about without asking! If Hikari expected him to just take that little breach of de facto authority lying down… 

As Akira continued to simmer in quiet rage and frustration, a familiar voice reached his ears as he approached the entrance to Café Leblanc. 

“So… you can’t let him stay with you in your house because of… reasons? That’s why he’s bunked in the attic upstairs?”

That… that sounded like Hikari!

Akira nearly slammed open the door, looking into the coffee shop in disbelief. There Hikari was, and Miyano-senpai too, eating through plates of Sojiro's curry and talking to him while the proprietor smoked a cigarette. Morgana was on the floor nearby, munching on some pasta in a dish. “Well hello there, kid,” Sakura offhandedly waved in his direction. “We were just talking about you.”

“Why are you here?” Akira asked evenly, staring at Hikari and Miyano.

“I’m here for the curry,” Miyano replied, cutting right to the chase. He tilted his head in his friend’s direction. “He’s here for you.”

“Me?” the probationer questioned, closing the distance between him and Hikari, using his height advantage to attempt to assert his authority. “May I ask why, Hikari-san?”

“Would it be too much to believe I want to be your friend?” Hikari asked. Akira stared at him beneath his glasses. The brunet's smile was disarming. He should be happy about this. Hikari was brave, kind, athletic, honest, selfless… he already had a handle on the kind of person Hikari was just through being in class with him and the one time they had been in Kamoshida's Palace together. Hearing that he wanted to be friends and had even tracked him down to Leblanc in order to do that should be a reason to be happy. It wasn't that dissimilar to Ryuji or Ann; both of them were sort of forcing their way into his life, though his friendship with Ryuji happened purely by coincidence and shared hardship in that first frightening and bizarre trip to the Palace.

He didn't feel that emotion, though. Instead he only felt annoyance.

"Thanks, but no," Akira stiffly answered him. "We're classmates, nothing more."

Hikari’s face fell sadly, before he raised his head up again with a determined stare and posture about him. “Can I ask you something in private, Akira? I promise it won’t take long.” 

_ Stubborn little guy, isn’t he?  _ The raven tilted his head at the question, still irritated and annoyed at his persistence, but with a new measure of respect for his determination in the face of rejection. 

“Alright,” Akira sighed, deciding to humor Hikari. “Could you wait upstairs in the attic? I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Immediately Hikari’s frown was replaced with a bright, enthusiastic smile. “Great! I’ll be waiting for you!” he said as he slid off his stool and left a handful of Yen bills on the bar. “Keep the change, Boss. And thanks for the curry,” complimented Hikari as he made his way to the stairs at the back of the café and began climbing. Miyano looked at his friend's back, and the plate he had left behind with 1/3rd of the curry still left on it. He picked up Hikari's plate and started spooning it onto his own plate.

"More for me," Akira heard Miyano mutter with a grin.

Akira walked over to where Morgana was munching on the food Sakura got for him, and placed his shopping bag down next to him. "Be a good guard cat for me, Morgana."

“How many times do I need to say it?” the faux feline asked with his mouth full. “I’m not a cat!”

“Don’t take that tone with me, little man,” Akira scolded, wagging finger and all. “You know exactly what I meant.” 

“You sure you shouldn’t take up a part-time job as a cat-whisperer, kid?” Boss asked as he counted up the money Hikari had left on the bar. “You seem to know exactly what he’s saying. You could make good Yen, and it would give you something better to do than just sulk.” 

"Not interested," Akira sighed. He pushed his glasses back up his nose. "I guess I'll go see what he wants to talk about."

"Go easy on him," Miyano said with a mouthful of curry rice. "He really just wants to be friends. He makes 'em wherever he goes."

"No promises on being gentle," Akira informed him, though his upperclassmen's sincerity left him thinking of no ulterior motives. Akira climbed the stairs up the attic loft that had become his home since arriving in the city, and he found Hikari sitting on the chair of the desk next to his bed. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hikari didn't immediately answer the question, but instead looked around. "You know, when Boss said he was letting you room in Leblanc's attic, I was kinda expecting something a little more… I dunno… homely?" Akira scowled at him and leaned against the railing, folding his arms over his chest.

"If you were expecting something as ritzy as what you probably have in the posh Roppongi Hills then you need your head checked. What do you want?"

The brunet held up his hands in an attempt to pacify his irate classmate. “I was just making an observation!” he placated. “It’s kinda what I do. I make observations. About places, and the people who live in them.”

“And what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Akira didn’t let up, intensifying his scowl in the process. 

Hikari only shrugged. “Well for example, I observe that for reasons I don’t really understand, you don’t like me very much,” he said. “But I still  _ want  _ to understand. So I thought that maybe we got off on the wrong foot, and coming here today could help us start over.”

Akira felt his mouth involuntarily open slightly as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He wanted to start over? They had interacted so little that there really was no place to start over from. In fact, before Hikari had randomly shown up in Kamoshida's Palace, he'd  _ liked _ him. It was only after he'd gotten involved that his dislike and jealousy had grown.

"You want to start over?" Akira asked. "Then stop getting involved in my business in that other world. Do that, and I'm sure we can get along."

Hikari only shook his head in response, as if he’d been expecting that kind of answer from the probationer. “You know I can’t do that, Akira.” 

“Can’t? Or  _ won’t?” _ Akira challenged, standing up from his place leaning against the railing and drawing closer to his seated classmate. The blank stare that greeted his approach, however, riveted him to the spot. 

“...Same difference,” Hikari replied. “And that’s another observation I’ve made. I believe you’re a good guy, Kurusu-san. I really do. I just think you’ve been dealt a bad hand for some reason. But if you’re going to act abrasive and needlessly rude to people who just want to help, then you’re only dooming yourself in the long run.”

"Spare me the philosophy," Akira told him. "I've been dealt a bad hand? What do you know? I've tried being good and got burned. This is retribution against a shitty world and shitty adults who don't give a damn about us kids. You? You're too pure; you're too  _ nice _ to get yourself involved in this. You don't even have a personal stake in this like Ann, Ryuji, or me, so leave that other world to us."

He saw Hikari's hands start to curl into fists against the armrests of the chair. " _ I'm _ too pure?" Akira backed away a step. Hikari's voice had turned away from the general passive upbeat tone he'd been using, and had become… dark. “Even I have darkness inside me Kurusu-san. So much that if you knew how deep it went, you would  _ choke  _ on it. You think I’m just some goody two-shoes, trying to force my way onto your team and bring down Kamoshida out of the goodness of my heart? I do want to be your friend, and I do want to stop Kamoshida so that nobody else goes through what Shiho Suzui went through, but that’s not all.”

Hikari stood up, and even though he was shorter than Akira, his presence seemed to tower over him. He could feel waves of Hikari’s fury roll over him like the rising tide. “That son of a bitch made Kairi cry.  _ No one _ makes Kairi cry and gets away with it. He made this  _ personal _ .”

The raven-haired youth could only stand in awe of Hikari’s proclamation of intent, as well as the revelation that contrary to his initial assumptions, there  _ was  _ a shadow cast on the brunet’s heart, even if it seemed irrevocably tied to Ushida. “You love her,” he said, though he felt he was pointing out the obvious. “You really do love her.” 

Hikari nodded in grim pride. “More than you could ever imagine.” 

Akira pondered over his classmate’s words for a moment before continuing. “Well,” he began. “If you’re being earnest with me, and you’re not just inviting yourself onto the team in the name of some nebulous concept of “justice”, then I guess I really can give this “starting over” thing a shot.” He held up his hand as Hikari’s face immediately began brightening like the sun.  _ “But…  _ don’t expect us to become BFFs overnight, okay? I’ve still got my eye on you, and the rest of your little group.”

“You’ll come around,” Hikari assured him. “We’ll handle the Heartless and give you guys a hand with the Shadows if you ask for it.”

“Back at you… Sora,” Akira replied with a wry grin. “Don’t you start slowing us down.”

“See? We’re on a first-name-basis already!” the brunet pointed out. “And please. Remember which one of us has more experience with bad guys like Heartless and Shadows?”

“Morgana and Riku?” Akira retorted with a chuckle. “Didn’t he say something about you being in “recovery mode”?”

_ “That’s  _ a story for another time,” Sora deflected easily. “Besides, even if I’m still somewhat in “recovery mode” as you call it, that still doesn’t mean you won’t have to work to keep up with me.”

As the two chuckled at the back-and-forth banter, Akira internally reflected on this turn of events.  _ I’ve begun a friendly rivalry with Sora…  _

 

**I am** **_thou_ ** **, Thou art I,**

**Thou hast acquired a** **_new_ ** **vow.**

**It shall** **_become_ ** **the Wings of Rebellion that** **_breaketh_ ** **thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth** **of the World Persona, I have obtained the winds of** ** _blessing_** **that shall lead to freedom and** ** _new_** **power.**

As the moment passed, and the oddly familiar voice ceased pounding in Akira’s brain, Sora suddenly checked his phone and let out a gasp. “It’s getting kinda late! Riku and I are gonna have to move quickly if we want to catch the train out of here!” He quickly made his way to the stairs leading back down into the building, before turning his head to face Akira once more. “So I guess we’ll see each other tomorrow then?”

“You got it,” Akira replied. “Be ready for when we infiltrate the Palace. Oh, one more thing before you go. Do you know if Naminé has a boyfriend in town?” 

Sora stopped and looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Boyfriend? No, she hasn’t said anything to us about a boyfriend or anything like that.” His eyes lit up as he appeared to think of something. “Oh yeah, you were going to be in Shibuya with Ryuji, right? She was meeting a friend from her school earlier today so that they could discuss art things together. I didn’t really get it, but I guess you saw her there?”

“Yeah,” Akira replied with a nod. “Since the person she was meeting was a boy, and it was at the statue of Buchiko, we started to think that he was her boyfriend.”

“Nah,” Sora dismissed with a wave. “Besides, she’s hung up on Riku. Anybody can see that. Anyway, I’ll catch you later, Akira.” The brunet began heading down the stairs, and a moment later he could hear his voice coming up from below. “C’mon Riku, we’ve gotta go.”

“It’s half-past one! Let me eat, Sora!”

“You can have the rest to go, can’t you? The next train out of Yongen-Jaya is leaving in about 15 minutes, and it’s a long trip home. Besides, I’ve gotta finish up homework to make good with Kairi.” 

“You are whipped. Absolutely whipped.” The two traded half-hearted barbs with each other for a few more minutes before Riku finally relented. Akira could only smile fondly and whisper under his breath:

“Don’t let me down, guys.”


	10. The Castle of Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An infiltration begins, and an old adversary plays his hand.

_ Monday-4/18/20XX-After School _

The school day had gone by without a hitch, albeit rather slowly in Sora’s opinion. Aside from the typical tedious lessons their teachers presented in class, there was very little out of the ordinary in Shujin’s atmosphere, despite the tragedy that had occurred a mere three days earlier. People were still talking about it, and about  _ him _ in particular. Kairi's rant to him on Saturday wasn't quite true anymore, as students were now approaching him.

Mobbing him may have been the more accurate term. Just like what had happened after the volleyball rally, where he had rallied the volleyball team to their first victory against the teacher team led by Kamoshida, now he was getting surrounded by people idolizing him for his bravery at trying to talk Suzui out of jumping from the roof. Even Yuuki Mishima was part of that group, despite his melancholy at being up for expulsion along with Akira and Ryuji.

He realized as he was running away from them in order to get to the meeting on the roof that he had somehow been labeled as the "school prince". There had been a guy like that at his school in Destiny Islands, but now that he was holding that distinction himself as suddenly the most popular and attractive boy in school, he was starting to panic. Suddenly he understood why Noct always seemed so tired whenever he himself got mobbed by adoring fans. Being a school celebrity was  _ exhausting. _

“Woah, what’s the rush, Hikari-san?” a familiar, yet unwelcome voice reached Sora’s ears as he caught his breath while leaning against a wall. At the question asked of him, the newly minted “Prince of Shujin” looked up and to the right to behold the face of the very man Akira and the others so despised. Kamoshida put on a smarmy grin as he continued. “I would’ve thought a young man like yourself, coming from a privileged background, rubbing shoulders with society’s elite and all that would be basking in all that attention from your peers.”

"Well coach, I'm not used to encountering this kind of attention at school," Sora replied, giving him a smile and awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

“No, I imagine not,” Kamoshida conceded. “Which is a pretty big shame considering  _ I  _ get to be the center of that attention every day. Do you know what it’s like, Hikari-san, to have all those people looking up to you, wanting to  _ be  _ you, and all but worshiping you with every fibre of their being?”

Soda eyed him with a suspicious glance, wondering just where Kamoshida was going with this conversation. “I can’t say I have, sensei,” he cautiously answered.

“I think you do,” the taller man countered with his grin turning disgustingly smug. “You think just because I’m on top of the sports world means I don’t pay attention to Shujin’s  _ other  _ extracurriculars? Even when it’s as something as pathetically insignificant as the Culinary Arts club?”

Sora frowned. "Is there something wrong with the Culinary Arts club, sensei? I don't see how teaching my fellow students how to prepare delicious food is in any way pathetic."

"Are you sure you don't want to ditch that whiny bunch of nobodies and their fruity advisor to come join my volleyball team, Hikari-san?" Kamoshida asked him, not bothering to properly answer his question. "I'm sure nobody would say anything bad about you or your cute little cheerleader if you did."

While it would have seemed like a very magnanimous offer to anyone else, Sora wasn’t fooled for a minute by the thinly-veiled threat. “I’m honored that you think I’m qualified for the position, Kamoshida-sensei,” he evenly began. “But I’m not exactly a fan of… what’s the phrase? “Changing horses in midstream”? So I’m going to have to say thanks, but no to your offer. Although, if you want someone just as athletic, my "cheerleader" as you call her could run circles around your team single-handed."

“Don’t feel that you have to lie about her supposed athleticism,” Kamoshida replied, any frustration regarding his rejected offer pushed to the wayside. At least for now. “If she’s as athletically gifted as you claim, what’s she doing whiling away the hours writing article after article for that tiny little gossip rag she seems so devoted to?”

Sora shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe she’s just found a place worthy of her talents. A place where she can truly make a difference. And it doesn’t hurt that she’s made a good friend in the process.” He shrugged again. "Just because somebody is athletic or fit doesn't mean they  _ have _ to join a sports team, sensei. If I was to do something, I'd probably do track. I've got a lot of experience in running."

Again, any frustration was expertly squashed, but this time Sora could see a minute twitch in Kamoshida’s left eye that he couldn’t quite cover up.  _ “Track?” _ he said, surprised. “Now you’re  _ trying  _ to make me laugh, kid. I don’t know if you’ve heard by now, but ever since that Sakamoto punk blew up at me last year, the track team has been all but forgotten. The coach resigned in disgrace, they lost any chances for a training room they had to begin with, and any losers still with them have been reduced to running laps around the campus. Those guys don’t have a future. So why would you possibly want to chain yourself to them as they slowly go down the drain?”

“Uh… for fun?” Sora asked. “This is just high school. Isn’t that what high school sports are supposed to be about? Having fun and doing our best? Sure, winning a prefectural, regional, or national championship would be great, but so long as we enjoy what we’re doing and have fun playing the game that’s what matters.”

“You should try giving that little speech to what’s left of the track team,” the coach sarcastically advised. “I’m  _ sure _ they’d agree with you that it’s okay they lost their only shot at the big leagues because of one idiot’s thin skin. Besides, are you seriously going to look me in the eye and tell me that when you first walked into that crummy, dinky little kitchen and took the club by storm, you didn’t have a single ounce of ambition to take it as far as it could possibly go?”

Sora grinned and laid his arms back behind his head in his traditional pose. “You’ve got me there, sensei,” he agreed. “Once I heard “Iron Chef Competition” my blood started to heat up. Yeah, I want to compete and I want to go as far as I can, but there’s another motive behind that.” He glanced around. “The better I get at cooking, the more dishes I can whip up and the tastier the food I make is, that just makes the reward of seeing the smiles of the people I care about when they eat my cooking that much sweeter. That’s nothing like the thrill of a sports win. Making good food with your own two hands, wishing from the depths of your heart to make the people who eat it happy, and seeing the smiles light up on their faces as they taste each flavour… that’s what Little Chef and Uncle Scrooge taught me at Le Grand Bistrot in what was essentially my internship. I don’t expect you to fully understand sensei. What you did was incredible in its own right. Winning a gold medal at the Olympics is a great feat that should be celebrated for you and your team being the best in the world at your craft, and inspiring others to play volleyball and aspire to bring Japan the gold medal back home once again. Passing on what you know to the next generation who dream of attaining the same thing is a wonderful thing, but a gold medal or a case full of trophies isn’t  _ my _ dream.”

It was an impassioned speech for the ages that likely would have left anyone listening feeling a sense of inspiration like no other, but such a feeling was lost on the middle-aged coach before him. “What sentimental nonsense,” Kamoshida rolled his eyes as he muttered under his breath. “Alright. Fine. Don’t join my team. But before I let you go to do whatever it is you were so eager to get to, just remember this, Hikari-san:” He leaned forward into Sora’s personal space until their faces were inches away from each other. If Kamoshida expected the brunet to flinch away, he was sorely mistaken. “You just threw away a golden ticket to the top of the world, kid. I don’t like it when people think they can just treat the chances I so generously give them as less than garbage. I won’t forget this. And I’ll be paying close attention to your band of losers in the kitchen,  _ and _ that boring newspaper, I promise you that.  _ Very... close...  _ attention.”

Sora closed his eyes and smiled back at Kamoshida, but there was no joy in that smile. “Why Kamoshida-sensei, perhaps I heard you wrong, but did you just  _ threaten _ a student and extracurricular activities that have been approved by the student council and principal? You might want to avoid making misunderstandings like that happen, or else who knows what might happen to your teaching career?”

Kamoshida huffed. “Did the suddenness of being crowned “School Prince” by the mob melt your brain, Hikari?”

“It’s up to Princes and Princesses to get things done when Kings become sedentary,” Sora replied.

The offhand mention of his subconscious delusion seemed to finally break Kamoshida’s composure as his face grew nakedly furious. “Funny kid,” he muttered loud enough for Sora to clearly hear him. “I’ve found that Kurusu and Sakamoto are pretty funny too…” With that he stepped away from the fearless brunet and nodded his head toward the mostly empty hallway. “Well what are you waiting for? Get a move on or you’ll miss whatever it is you need to do.” Taking his “advice”, Sora pushed off the wall he was resting against and made his way to the stairs. “But don’t you worry,” Kamoshida called after him. “You and I will be seeing each other again  _ real soon.”  _

_ I think I overdid it a little, _ Sora thought to himself as he made his way to the nearest stairwell and headed up it.  _ We’d better hurry this up and change his heart before he does something else. _

* * *

The gathered teens all looked up from their phones and other activities they were doing as the sliding door to the roof slid open and Sora came through it. “What took you so long?” Riku questioned from his spot under the awning right next to the door. “We thought you were being waylaid by club business. Even Naminé got here before you. What happened?”

“Where to start?” Sora sighed as he slid the door closed and took a seat by the abandoned school desks towards the edge of the roof. “As soon as I finished giving my Vice President instructions for what to do in my absence, I got swarmed by a mob of students all wanting to know about my heroics. They’ve even given me a title. “The Prince of Shujin”.”

“So you’re Noctis now?” Kairi asked with a sly grin before it slipped off her face. “Wait, if you’re the school prince, then that means…”

“You’re probably going to end up being the school princess,” Ann sighed.

“Wait! No! I can’t let that happen!” Kairi panicked and whipped out her Gummiphone. “I’ve gotta text Ai-chan and let her know that we can’t say  _ anything _ about Sora being school prince in the interview that we’ll publish next week!”

Naminé smiled at her and shook her head. "Either a princess and an onee-chan to lots of first years, or you'll be reviled for dating the school prince, or both," she surmised. "There's just no way to win."

"Why isn't Riku the school prince?" Kairi asked. " _ He's _ the hot guy!"

“Don’t drag  _ me  _ into this!” Riku protested with upraised hands. “It isn’t my fault that Sora made himself a squeaky clean rep faster than I could!” 

“That’s not all,” Sora continued, causing the commotion arising to quiet down. “After I managed to get away from them, Kamoshida and I had a nice little chat as I was catching my breath.” 

“What about?” Akira asked. “I don’t suppose it was to offer any kind of advice over your newfound celebrity status.”

"I… may have antagonized him when he started making thinly veiled threats," Sora admitted. "At first I was trying to convert him to being good after he talked down the Culinary Arts club and tried to headhunt me for the volleyball team, but when that fell flat on its face I… went a little overboard and said that it's a prince's job to get things done when the king's a lazy slob."

"You told him he was a lazy slob?" Ann asked with wide eyes.

“Well… the exact word I used was “sedentary”, but I think he caught the meaning all the same,” Sora sheepishly elaborated. “Long story short, if we don’t do something about Kamoshida’s Treasure soon, I might end up right alongside Akira and Ryuji on the expulsion chopping block.”

Kairi sighed. "Sora…"

Sora shook his head. "Oh you're not safe either, honey. He's definitely going to come knocking on your door soon if we don't fix his attitude."

"Just had to get on his bad side," Akira said with a small smile.

"Well that's what we did on Friday," Ryuji chuckled. "So welcome to the club, Sora."

"That's… not really a club I wanted to join. If I get expelled from school, she's going to kill me." Sora jabbed his thumb in Kairi's direction and she sagely nodded.

Morgana looked at the assembled teenagers. "So, we ready to infiltrate the Palace? Joker, you give the word."

"Let's do it," he said, standing up from his seat.

"Alright!" Ryuji exclaimed. "Look out Kamoshida! Your stinking treasure is ours!"

* * *

However, once they’d made it inside the Palace, at the base of Shadow Kamoshida’s imposing castle, Ryuji found himself quickly distracted, much to everyone else’s chagrin.

“But daaaaamn,” he breathed out in admiration of Ann’s crimson red, skintight catsuit. To be fair, she did look rather stunning in it, as it hugged each and every one of her curves just right, but Akira could still barely restrain himself from rolling his eyes at how his first new friend was behaving. Surely there had to be a better time and a more appropriate place for ogling an attractive girl, right? Even if he himself was just the slightest bit attracted to her as well… Just a little, of course. 

He had complimented her when she first wound up in it, telling her that she looked good. But that was all it was, a compliment. It wasn't like he was trying to charm her at all, or try to alleviate the embarrassment of her suddenly being in such a sexy catsuit.

Oblivious to the eyes roving across her body, Ann fiddled with one of her pigtails as she turned around to look at the rest of the group. “Hm? What’s up?” she asked innocently. Ryuji hastily scrambled upright from his bent-over position and desperately attempted to save face. 

“N-nothing! Nothing at all,” he stuttered out. “I was just thinkin’... we should prolly choose a code name for you too. Same for everyone else.”

“Yeah, about that…” Sora began scrutinizing the stylish outfits of his peers as he turned his head back and forth between them, and the plain school uniforms he, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé still wore. “This isn’t gonna work. I can’t let you guys be the  _ only  _ ones with the cool outfits.” 

“What can you do though, Sora?” Joker asked, turning his eyes away from Ann and towards his shorter classmate. “It’s not like you’ve got any kind of Persona that a thief outfit could be modeled after, and any Persona at all would only be overkill with those Keyblades of yours. Is a stylish costume  _ really  _ necessary for you guys?”

“Necessary? Probably not,” Sora admitted while raising his hand, positioning his fingers as though he was going to snap them. “But there’s still no harm in having them.” He snapped his fingers.

Little sparkles of white light began spiraling around the four Keyblade Wielders, and seconds later their clothes had changed. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all dressed in the same style of clothes that had been given to them by Master Yen Sid prior to the Keyblade War, with Naminé wearing a combat dress similar to Kairi's, but in white instead of pink. The brunet flipped up the hood that he almost never touched, even when raining or when it was cold in Arendelle, and smiled. "There we go. Hoods up you guys. We're thieves now."

"What? I don't get anything unique?" Naminé asked. Sora chuckled and rubbed his hood.

"Sorry, Naminé, but I'm not really a designer. I just figured that an outfit like Kairi's, but in white, would look good on you."

"How did you do this?" Kairi asked, looking at Sora with wide eyes. "I thought you didn’t know how to do this kind of magic."

"Well…"

* * *

_ 3 months ago… _

"Aerith, can you teach me transforming magic? Donald refuses to teach me."

"I think Merlin would actually be better at that. Merlin? Do you think you could instruct Sora?"

"Oh-ho ho! This will be fun. Come with me, my lad!"

* * *

Riku rubbed his chin. "So  _ that's _ where you went…"

“Yeah,” Sora replied. “Let me tell you, learning how to shapeshift was  _ no  _ easy feat, especially when Merlin’s teaching you how.” 

“Why is that?” Naminé questioned, testing out her flexibility in her new combat outfit. “How much trouble could you have with learning how to do stuff like this? It definitely looks like you were a quick study.” 

“He forced me into fights he called “Wizard’s Duels”,” the brunet cringed at the memory. “I had no idea the animals he turned into even existed until he was kicking my butt as them. Those were some  _ very  _ painful lessons.”

The other four thieves looked on slack jawed at this most recent development. “Is there  _ nothing  _ you guys can’t do?” Morgana asked with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"I apparently can't do laundry," Kairi offered.

"I can't cook aside from curry," Riku added.

“I’ve been told I have a horribly short attention span,” Sora admitted. 

“And I’ve got nowhere near the level of experience these guys have,” Naminé finished.

"But you can do like magic and shit!" Ryuji stated. "You just snap your fingers and whoosh! You have new clothes! Or fireballs, or making a giant freaking tower pop out of the ground and blow away Shadows with fucking rainbows!"

Akira looked surprised for a different reason. "Did you say  _ Merlin? _ He's  _ real!?” _

Silence reigned for a brief moment, during which sweat begin to slightly dot Sora’s forehead, but after the moment passed, he responded to Akira’s incredulous question. “Sure he is. Turns out he lives in a cozy little townhouse in Westminster, just opposite Parliament and Big Ben.”

"Don't tell anyone, though," Naminé demanded. "State secret. Tell anyone, and we will have to kill you."

"I cannot take that seriously coming from you," Kairi chuckled. Naminé turned to look at Kairi, eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Oh?"

A chill ran down Kairi's spine.

"Maybe her code name should be Viper," Ryuji mused.

“Hold on,” Ann protested. “Back up a moment. What’s all this about code names, and why do we need them?”

“Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot,” Akira apologized and filled the taller, pigtailed blonde in on the missing details. “Basically, we use code names to protect our identities while in the Palace, as a precaution just in case the real Kamoshida gets an inkling of what we’re up to. I’m Joker, Ryuji’s Skull, and Morgana is Mona. So what did you want yours to be?”

"How about Catwoman?" Ryuji asked.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"You know, from the ears and tail," he said, motioning to her costume. 

“No, I get it. But let’s not base her code name  _ entirely  _ on the comic book character, shall we? Why not give her an identity all her own?”

“Thank you, Kairi,” Ann smiled gratefully at the redhead. “Hmm. If I had to choose a code name, it’d probably be something fierce… How does “Panther” sound to you guys?”

"Panther sounds great!" Mona agreed. "A fitting name for a fierce woman. She’s like a cougar."

"Wait! Don't call me that!" Ann protested. "It makes me sound weird. Just Panther, not Cougar."

“It’s decided then,” Akira declared before turning to the other four hooded teens, Sora in particular. “Now what should we call you guys? I'm thinking of "Prince" for you, Sora.”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Sora scowled at the smug, playful look on Akira’s face. “I don’t need any more reminders of my celebrity status.” 

“And you better not even  _ think  _ about calling me “Princess”, got it?” Kairi threatened.

“How about King and Queen, then?” Riku teased.

“No!”

“Emperor and Empress?”

“No!”

“Duke and Duchess? Count and Countess? Baron and Baroness? Marquis and Marquess? Viscount and Viscountess?”

“Can you stop with the nobility theme, please?” Sora asked, placing his completely red face in his hands.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Riku chuckled as everyone else in the group succumbed to fits of giggles. “But in all seriousness, considering what your name stands for, I’m thinking a code name related to the wind should work nicely. Something like “Tempest”?”

"Tempest?" Sora asked, saying the word and feeling how it sounded on his tongue. "I like the sound of that."

" _ Lord _ Tempest," Naminé clarified. She suddenly had to duck as her redheaded sister hurled a halfhearted slap to the back of her hooded head, laughing all the while. 

“Will you give it a rest, sis?” Kairi sighed frustratedly. “Well, if we’re gonna go with code names based on our real names, “Maelstrom” should work just fine for me.”

Riku grimaced. "The sea and sky get such cool forces of nature names. What do I get? Earthquake."

Jiminy tilted his head. "You want us to call you "Earthquake" Riku?"

"No… how about…"

"While Riku thinks on that, I've got the perfect code name for you, Jiminy," Kairi said.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Kairi raised her hand, her index finger pointed up as she pronounced it.

"Chronicle."

Sora beamed and smiled at Jiminy. "Oh yeah! That is perfect!"

"Guardian."

The group all returned their gazes to Riku. "What was that, Riku?" Morgana asked. "Guardian?"

With a soft nod, Riku affirmed it. "Yes. Guardian. That's my code name."

"Ooh, I like it," Ryuji commented. "Sounds tough."

"Makes me feel safe, knowing we have a Guardian around," Ann agreed.

For Sora, that word held a few different connotations, only one of which Riku would feasibly know about. He felt like giving his friend some payback by deepening his voice and saying "Come, Guardian" even though he now knew that the Guardian was Terra all along, but he held back. His memories went back to a different time, to a different person.

_ "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a Guardian." _

"Yeah, Guardian," Sora agreed. "You're just like him."

If Riku had any kind of reaction to Sora’s vague assent and comparison, he did not let it show, both as a testament to his self-restraint, and because Naminé Ushida spoke up directly afterwards. 

“That just leaves me then,” she pointed out. “I’m thinking… “Trance”.”

“Trance?” Ryuji raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s choice. “I don’t get it. This have somethin’ to do with your magic powers or anything?” 

Naminé shrugged a little. “You could say that,” she said, before raising her hand to give a demonstration of what she meant. “Sleep…” she casted, and with the faint echo of a sheep baaing, Ryuji suddenly slumped forward as he fell fast asleep on his feet.

"Did… did you just put him to sleep?" Morgana asked.

Akira held his chin in his hand. "Actually, that could be useful…"

"Yeah!" Morgana agreed. "Putting the guards to sleep would definitely be able to help in our infiltration succeeding!"

"I was actually thinking of putting Ryuji to sleep," Akira said, "But your idea's good too."

"Ruthless even to his friends," Morgana sighed. "Your pragmatism will make you an excellent Phantom Thief, Joker."

“All the same, I wouldn’t put too much mileage in that specific kind of magic,” Naminé informed. “This was a very low-level spell, so he should be coming around in about a second or two.”

True to her word, Ryuji began nodding back to consciousness and snapped back with a loud and embarrassing snort. “Wha… what happened?” he drowsily stuttered. “I don’t know why, but I think I fell asleep for a moment there. How’d  _ that  _ happen?”

“Congratulations, Skull. You just became the unwitting and perhaps unwilling guinea pig for Trance’s sleeping magic,” Akira explained with a calculating, wry grin. 

"I don't exactly get it, but I do feel a little refreshed right now," Ryuji commented with a grin beneath his mask. "So, we're Joker, Skull, Mona, Panther, Tempest, Maelstrom, Chronicle, Guardian, and Trance. Let's go nab that treasure and change Kamoshida's shitty heart!"

* * *

“Hey Axel, Look!”

Axel looked up at Roxas’ urging from where they were sitting by the wooden fence of a very large paddock. Xion was close-by and waving at them, all dressed up in an equestrian outfit. White pants, black boots, black coat and helmet, and a great big smile on her face as she sat mounted in the saddle of a dark brown bordering black Westphalian.

“She looks happy,” Axel said with a smile as he waved back to Xion, and she continued on her way, still getting familiar with her horse.

“Xion’s really been enjoying the club,” Roxas stated. “Every time she gets out of practice, she’s gushing about how great the feeling of the wind rushing by her head and through her hair is, how much fun it is taking care of the horses, and the friends she’s making through it all.” 

“Almost sounds like you want to join her in the club,” Axel observed with a small smirk. “You sure you’re dead-set on the Basketball team? I’m sure Xion would appreciate your company.”

Roxas tilted his head as he considered Axel’s words. “The thought  _ has  _ crossed my mind once or twice,” he admitted. “And maybe once the Basketball season is over, I can divide my time between the two extracurriculars, but I’d have to give it a little more thought…”

“C’mon, Roxas,” his best friend ribbed playfully. “You don’t have to come up with any kind of logical excuse to spend time with your girlfriend, you know that, right?”

"G-girlfriend!?" Roxas sputtered. "N-no! Xion and I are just friends, that's all!" Even the tips of his ears were turning red as he pushed Axel hard enough that he tumbled over the fence and into the paddock.

"Oof! Roxas, if I just landed in horse shit, I'm not buying you any ice cream for two weeks," the redhead threatened in a grumble as he got back up to his feet and clambered back over the fence to join his wincing compatriot. He turned his back on Roxas. "Well? See anything?"

"Nah, just dirt."

Axel harrumphed. "Bet you're glad your ice cream is safe. So why is she wearing the full formal get-up anyway? I thought that stuff only needed to be worn for competition and stuff?"

Roxas shrugged. "She said that the rest of the club wears it during training, and she likes wearing it and likes the way she looks in it. She looks great, right?" He took out his Gummiphone while Xion wasn't looking as she crossed in front of them again and quickly snapped a picture of her and her horse in a trot. "That's a keeper. I'm going to post this one on Heartstagram."

"So did you want to hear about what I've found out or do you just want to gush about Xion riding horses all afternoon?" Axel asked with a knowing smirk. Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"But shouldn't that wait for the conference call tonight?"

“There’s no harm in reviewing what we’ve already got, isn’t there?” Axel replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Besides, sounds like Isa’s learned something really interesting about that department store mascot we saw a few days back.”

“I suppose you’re right,” the spiky-haired blond considered thoughtfully. “So if Isa managed to come up with something significant on his end, how did you get on with your own lead? It was that Kubo guy, right?”

“Unfortunately, I didn’t have Isa’s luck this time around,” Axel scratched his head sheepishly. “Mitsuo Kubo’s a dead end, basically. I should’ve known a certified cuckoo’s testimony was never gonna be much help to us, but nobody in this little podunk wants to open up about the murders to a bunch of strangers.” 

“Did you manage to get anything out of him before your visitation to the asylum ran out?” 

“Not really,” the redhead answered. “Didn’t take long before fish eyes started gloating about his supposed role in the killings, even the ones he  _ didn’t  _ perpetrate. According to the psychiatrist leading his case, Kubo was so desperate to get any kind of fame and attention, he killed one of Yasogami high’s teachers in a copycat recreation of the previous two killings, then attempted taking credit for the entire spree. When no one believed him, he went off the rails and eventually ended up where he is now; rotting in a padded cell and raving about his part in the “hanged man killings” to anyone who’ll listen.”

“The docs any closer to curing him?” Roxas asked, a disgusted frown twisting his face. 

“Don’t think so,” Axel shook his head in the negative. “This guy’s screwed up in the head  _ bad.  _ I’m not sure any amount of crackpot psychotherapy or head-shrinking is somehow going to make what he’s got better.”

“I can’t imagine the kind of mindset a person would have to have to  _ willingly  _ take credit for such horrible murders for the sake of a few cheap moments in the limelight. Did you get anything else out of him?” 

“Only a few stray tangents about how “that grey-haired Boy Scout ruined my game!”, or “that harlot rejected me! She was mine, dammit, and she spat in my face!” I kinda dozed off after that. It was just the same old crap being repeated over and over again.”

Roxas frowned. "Sounds crazy. Glad you were the one who got to deal with him instead of me."

"Yeah, you and Xion just relax and play house going to school and enjoying a normal life as teens," Axel said, and he pointed his thumb at himself. "Leave the icky jobs to me and Isa. Maybe eventually the teachers will open up to you guys and you'll surprise us with some info, but until then keep your noses clean and have fun."

"Got it," Roxas said with a nod and returned his gaze over to Xion as she brought her horse from a trot into a quick canter, her excited voice carrying over to them as she whooped. He smiled softly in her direction and quietly wondered, "I wonder if Sora's or Aqua's groups have found out anything new."

* * *

 

“I have to say,” Maelstrom muttered disdainfully, as she looked upon yet another likeness of Kamoshida’s hideously grinning face. “I’m  _ really  _ getting sick of seeing that face everywhere I look.”

"At least this is your first year with him," Skull replied. "Try having your rep destroyed and your leg broken by that piece of shit and still having to see him at school all year."

“Guess I can’t argue with that,” the hooded redhead conceded as she turned away from the bust of Kamoshida’s mug. “It still boils my blood that this “man” was audacious enough to try and put the moves on me when the odds were  _ clearly  _ not in his favor.”

“You’re not alone in that, Maelstrom,” Panther grimly added. “All those times when he would “accidentally” put his hand somewhere it had no business being on me… it made me hate myself for a time. Not anymore. Now it just makes me livid.”

"Wait, back up!" Tempest said. "Kai- I mean, Maelstrom,  _ when _ did he make a pass at you!?"

"Keep it down, Tempest!" Mona hissed. "Do you want every Shadow in the Palace to know we're here?"

“Sorry!” the brunet whispered in apology. “But seriously, when did this happen, Maelstrom, and how did I miss it?”

“You didn’t miss it,” Maelstrom replied, confused. “Don’t you remember? It was the last time we were here in the castle. Right in the middle of tormenting Panther, that piece of trash offered to “get to know me better” in exchange for the rumors about us disappearing,” she sighed. “How did that slip your mind, lazy bum?”

"No, it didn't," Tempest replied, shaking his head. "But that was Kamoshida's Shadow. I was thinking that maybe the real Kamoshida had…"

“Shhh…” Maelstrom gently shushed her boyfriend with a finger on his lips as she turned to face him fully. “You don’t need to worry,” she assured him. “That dirtbag hasn’t laid a single finger on me. And I promise you, he never will.”

Tempest spoke around the finger on his lips in a soft whisper that only Maelstrom heard. "When we get home tonight, I am  _ so _ spoiling you."

The redhead softly giggled. “Isn’t that what you do every night?” she played along, whispering just as he did. 

“Yeah,” he admitted. “But this time I’m going all out. Only the very best for you.”

"Keep that up and you're getting the spicy curry again," Guardian broke in on their skit of flowers and rainbows. “We gotta keep moving.”

“Aww, why do you have to be such a spoilsport, Guardian?” Joker teased from where he was at the head of the group. “There’s no harm in letting them have their little moments, is there?”

“Trust me, there  _ will be  _ harm in letting them have those moments if they get so lost in each other’s eyes that they can’t see the attack coming right in front of them.”

Tempest and Maelstrom petulantly pursed their lips under their hoods. "No we won't," Tempest refuted.

"Even if we're lost in each other's eyes, not a single Heartless will get close," Maelstrom clarified. "We'd create our own hurricane of wind and water magic around us to destroy anything that would intrude upon our flirting."

"And then there's that…" Guardian added to Joker. "Too much of watching them is going to start giving you guys psychic damage. Best to try to nip it in the bud before it K.O.s the party."

“Why is that?” Mona curiously inquired. “I don’t see how the very act of keeping an eye on two people very much in love would be potentially harmful to us.” Guardian made a thousand yard stare.

"Oh, you will," he said.

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Guardian!” Trance scolded him. “You need to be more patient with them. You’re not a mother hen, so stop trying to emulate one. And that includes telling false horror stories about their flirting.”

“She’s right, ya know,” Chronicle spoke up from his new spot in one of Tempest’s jacket pockets. “Tolerance is a virtue. Or at least patience is. Either way, you’re bein’ a mite overprotective when there’s likely no need to be.”

Panther giggled. "I guess Guardian really is a guardian. You look cool and calm on the outside, but on the inside you're really just a big softie, aren't you? You're like a noble knight protecting the weak!"

Trance and Maelstrom laughed into their fists while Guardian averted his eyes, pulling his hood down deeper over his ears. "I… I am not…" he muttered. "So, hey, are we going to keep moving or not?"

“Smooth transition, senpai,” Joker lightly teased. “But you’re right, we should keep moving.” With a minute motion of his hand, the party followed his lead as they crept down the dimly-lit corridor towards the door at the far right end of the hall. However, something about the Volleyball resting on a nearby bookshelf caught his eye and he moved closer to examine it in greater detail. 

“I don’t get it,” Skull scratched the back of his head. “I know we’re ‘sposed to be thieves an’ all, but what’s got ya so interested in that ball, Joker? We’ve seen lots just like it already, it can’t be valuable.”

“Maybe…” the de facto leader of the party muttered under his breath. “Or maybe not…” he suddenly swiped his hand…  _ through  _ the volleyball? It suddenly exploded in a shower of pink and red particles, and it’s place was a medium sized, albeit crushed, ornate shield.

“Whoa!” Tempest exclaimed. “Where’d  _ that  _ come from? And how did you know it was there?”

Joker looked at the shield in his hand before he put it away into a pocket in his coat… where it subsequently disappeared. Apparently the clothes his Persona's awakening had spawned also had some sort of compartmentalization and storage powers to let him loot the place like a bandit. "I don't really know myself," Joker admitted. "I just sensed something about it that was different from the others."

Tempest still seemed skeptical, but let any other questions he had slide as he shrugged and reached for the handle on the door. “Well, it’s no more weird than anything else in this creepy place,” he conceded. “And it’s not like anything could really surprise me at this stage of my life.” The brunet opened the door and his eyes widened at what he beheld. “Okay, what the heck happened  _ here? _ Did you guys trash a stairwell the first few times you came here?”

"Huh?" Mona asked. "Not really. There's not much we can really do within the Palace to permanently affect it. This is all Kamoshida's cognition after all. We also haven’t explored this far into the Palace before, so all of this is terra incognita."

“Well… if you didn’t, and I don’t really think Kamoshida’s the kind of guy that would let a piece of his subconscious go into disrepair, who could’ve done this?” Tempest stepped aside so everyone else in the group could have a look at what the short brunet was talking about. They entered what looked to be the bottom floor of either a tower or simply a spiral stairwell. A large number of wooden barrels were scattered around the base of the stairwell, but the most striking thing was the crumbling stonework of the stairwell. It didn’t look sound or safe from a structural standpoint, and beyond what looked to be the first landing above them was a gap from where the stairs had completely fallen apart.

"I dunno," Akira said, "maybe this represents a dilapidated part of the school buildings?"

"Or maybe Kamoshida's unhinged and losing it?" Ann proposed. "A man as sick in the head as him has got to have a few screws loose to cause his own mind to start falling apart, right?"

“That’s a pretty fair assumption, given Kamoshida’s character,” Riku agreed, inching closer to the center of the room. “But there’s something about this place… Something dark…” his eyes caught a slight movement from one of the barrels next to the wall, and he summoned Braveheart to his hand. 

As if on cue, every one of the barrels spontaneously sprouted what appeared to be spider legs and began circling the party, sinister intentions evident in their body language, while a few other creatures emerged from the shadows cast by the dilapidated stairwell, joining their fellow monsters in the trap they had sprung. 

“Heartless!” Maelstrom summoned Destiny’s Embrace and crouched into a fighting stance. “I knew it!”

"Are those barrels with eyes?" Panther asked, taking a step back while fumbling for her whip.

"Barrel Spiders," Tempest informed them. "Be careful of them. They're packed with explosives and sometimes blow themselves up when they ram at you."

"And those other guys are just Shadows," Guardian added. "They're the most basic form, but they can be slippery and their claws are sharp enough to cut."

"Let's take them out," Trance said, summoning her own Keyblade into her hands and holding it in front of her in two hands in a traditional middle guard position, different from Tempest and Maelstrom's identical stances or Guardian's one-handed above the shoulder stance.

Tempest struck first, Kingdom Key in hand as he casted a blizzard spell at the Barrel Spider closest to him, freezing it in place and leaving it open to attack. Said attack came in the form of Maelstrom following her boyfriend’s spell with a fireball that destroyed the Heartless instantly, releasing its precious heart into the air. 

This being her first real fight, Trance decided to focus on the Shadows creeping and skulking around the ruined staircase. Though the weightlessness of Chain of Memories threw her off for a brief moment, she quickly adjusted and began slicing and dicing the black insectoid-like creatures with practiced efficiency. Dilan and Aeleus had been having her train with a heavy, dense wooden pole of roughly equal length to her Keyblade, but the difference in weight had strengthened her arms and made her movements faster than she’d been expecting. Even so, Chain of Memories bisected Shadows as if their forms weren’t even there, the creatures dispersing into puffs of darkness as her Keyblade vanquished them.

Guardian waded into the Barrel Spiders, moving faster than most of the rest of the Shujin students could see. Braveheart was a blur in his hands, streaks of purple tracing the path of his weapon and bright purple stars appearing with every slash as his Keyblade connected with the barrel bodies and creepy purple legs of the Heartless.

The Persona users on the team were no slouches in the battle either, for even with inadequate space to summon their Personas without risking destroying more of their only path upwards, and the risk of drawing the attention of Shadows with gunfire staying their firearms, they still managed to come up with creative uses for their melee weapons to subdue the Heartless surrounding them. For example, Panther expertly used her whip to restrain the Barrel Spiders as Skull smashed them to bits with his newly acquired mace, while Joker and Mona made use of their knife and saber respectively to make mincemeat of any Shadow Heartless foolish enough to come close. 

The moment the last Heartless fell with a blow from Maelstrom’s Keyblade slamming the Shadow to oblivion into the stone floor, a powerful shudder shook the room as the formerly dilapidated staircase suddenly began repairing itself. As the floor was cleared of debris, Joker turned to the others. “Guess now we know how the staircase got wrecked,” he commented. “Only question is; why would the Heartless tear apart Kamoshida’s Palace if he supposedly has them under control?”

Tempest shrugged and rubbed the back of his hood as he dismissed the Kingdom Key in a shimmer of light. “Well you’ve got me,” he said. “The Heartless are supposed to ally with whoever’s the strongest dark person, and when nobody fits the bill they just act like wild animals. So either Kamoshida’s Shadow’s not as in control as he thinks and some of them are just running wild, or…”

“...there’s somebody else controlling the Heartless besides him,” Chronicle conjected.

“I don’t think that’s much of a possibility,” Maelstrom said. “Or… more to the point, I don’t  _ want _ to consider the possibility.”

“Let’s keep moving,” Mona suggested. “I get the feeling we’re still quite a distance away from the treasure.”

“So you can just kinda sense that, Mona?” Joker asked.

“More or less,” replied the cat monster.

“Guess he’s our handy treasure-finding GPS,” Skull commented. The party climbed up the stairs and passed through an open passageway into a hall that was protected by a Shadow guard. It’s back was turned to the Thieves however, and Tempest grinned at the open opportunity before him. 

“You’d think these guards would be smarter than this,” he shook his head. “Let’s show this idiot the error of his thinking, shall we?”

"Hold on!" Mona said, throwing out his paw to keep Tempest in check. "There's a sneakier way around this. Time to teach you newbies some more pointers on proper Palace Infiltration techniques." He pointed. “See those sofas in this hallway? Hide behind them and use them to sneak up on the Shadow. Then, once it’s close enough, jump out and rip off its mask in a surprise attack!”

"Ooh, that does sound cool," Skull commented, and quickly slipped forward to hide behind the sofa's armrest.

"There is no way we are all fitting behind that couch," Trance deadpanned. Skull didn't seem to hear her, slipping from one sofa to the next in a flash, and then leaping up from hiding to yank off the mask of the Shadow from his position on its shoulders. The guard split apart in a splash of vibrant colour and became two more of the demonic ram type of enemy they had already faced a number of before.

The battle was over quickly, and Joker had a new Persona in his toolbox before they continued on down the hall.

* * *

“Maybe it’s just me,” Guardian commented as he observed the bookcase in front of him. “But Kamoshida just doesn’t strike me as the kind of guy who’d actually put an importance on books, even if it’s just in his head.” 

“Unless they’re books about him,” Joker pointed out as he scrutinized a specific row. “Look at the titles: “The History of Kamoshida, Tracing Kamoshida’s Steps, Kamoshida’s Heroism, Kamoshida’s Law”, and so on. These books are just testimonials to his massive ego. Just like everything else in this place.”

"This bookshelf seems to be about… the girls in the school?" Panther said, pulling one off the shelf and opening it up. "Oh ew! Gross! It's full of his sick fantasies of having sex with them!" She slammed the shitty book shut and placed it back in the shelf.

"Uh, Panther…" Skull began hesitantly. "There's one here with your name on the spine."

Slowly, the blonde in pigtails turned her eyes to the book in question. “Please don’t,” Chronicle cautioned from his spot on the desk in the center of the room, leafing through the open book sitting upon it. “There ain’t nothing good that’ll come from reading that awful book.”

“I’m not thinking of reading the book, Chronicle,” the blonde in pigtails returned. “I’m thinking of burning it to ashes. If it’s got even half the disgusting things in these other ones…”

"Wait!" Trance cried out, stopping her. "We need that book."

"Why?" Maelstrom asked. "It's trash. Look, I can see one about me here too. Just thinking about whatever that piece of fly shit has fantasized about doing with me makes me want to become an arsonist."

"Because this room is a puzzle door," Trance said. She started pointing. "There's an empty spot on the shelf there talking about the boys in the school, who Kamoshida thinks of as slaves. There's an empty spot in the shelf about the girls of the school, who Kamoshida thinks of as queens--though by that he probably means as glorified sex objects or concubines since he thinks of himself as a king--and there's the shelf about Kamoshida himself with a missing book. And we found these three books on the tables of other rooms. Once we put them into place, it should open up some kind of hidden chamber or secret passageway to the Treasure or something."

“I don’t know about a passageway to the Treasure,” Mona contemplated. “It feels like we still have a ways to go on that front, but we should definitely try solving this puzzle and see what we can learn.”

"Well, I guess this "Royalty to Rags: How the Glorious King Kamoshida Turned the Unruly Prince Sora Hikari Into a Slave" could go onto either shelf…” Chronicle muttered. 

“Is that really what it’s called?” Tempest inquired, walking over to the desk to peer into the pages. “Let me see…" Chronicle slammed the book shut before he could get more than a word or two in.

"Nope! Sor--I mean Tempest, not a word," he looked up at the boy in the hood. "You know just as well as I do that books have power. This is not a book that you should ever open, for your own good."

"But I'm curious! C'mon Chronicle, just a page or two."

"You are not reading this book, and that's final," Chronicle declared. "And don't you try saying that Donald and Goofy would let you read it, because they wouldn't."

“You don’t know that!” 

“I’m afraid I do, and you know it as well.” 

“Wait, hold on a moment,” Joker interrupted. “Who are Donald and Goofy? Friends of yours, Tempest?”

"Yeah, they're friends of mine," Tempest said. "And given the way you're acting Chronicle, you're probably right. If it's only going to cause me pain, there's no way they would let me."

"Any book in here would cause somebody pain if they were to read it," Mona sighed. "Let's try putting the books in the right shelves like Trance suggested and see what we can find. Maybe it's a hidden treasury!"

After a moment, all three books they’d collected were placed in the right spots, and a distinctive ‘click’ sounded off, followed by a bookcase sliding to the side to reveal a hidden room, just as Trance predicted would happen. 

“Whoa!” Skull exclaimed. “It really opened up!” 

“Good thinking, Trance,” Guardian praised, something stirring in his chest at the luminous smile directed towards him beneath her hood. He shook it off and continued forward. “Now let’s go see what “His Majesty” was trying to hide in here.”

Panther gasped as the bookshelf fully slid to the side, and Trance and Maelstrom both placed their hands to their mouths as if they were going to be sick. "Shiho!" she whispered, horrified, at what was within the room.

An X-frame against the far wall, a bruised, unconscious Shiho Suzui in only her lower undergarments shackled to it. Candles were lit all over the room, illuminating dozens of compromising pictures of the volleyball player that were plastered to the walls and littered the floor. Whips and dirty toys were scattered about. A pillory was set up next to the X-frame, and barrels surrounded the sides of the brightly lit interior of the red room. Another one of those gaudy paintings of bare chested Kamoshida in front of a moon was in the centre of the wall directly behind the X-frame with Shiho, like it was laughing down at his victim.

“Holy shit…” Skull said faintly. Tempest and Guardian stood silently, mouths agape in horror. Panther was struck speechless as she analyzed the perverse shrine in front of her with a pained expression. Joker came up next to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s not Shiho,” he assured her. “It’s just Kamoshida’s twisted little cognition of her, nothing more.”

"But still! Shiho…" if not for Joker standing right there with her, she would have fallen to her knees. Skull kicked a barrel and it smashed into the wall with a loud noise, but didn't break.

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Skull wailed. His voice was full of fury; and it was in despair. Unless they forcibly reformed him, there was no way that the current Kamoshida whose heart and mind was this warped would ever change for the better.

In the middle of this horrible atmosphere, Tempest's Gummiphone rang. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Dude, you've got a signal?" Skull gaped.

"Sorry! Let me take this for a quick sec," Tempest said, turning his back on them and holding out his phone in front of him. It was a video call from Aqua, which reminded him that it was Monday. They were due for their weekly conference call. He tapped the green button on the screen to answer, intending to quickly tell her that they would be late. "Hello."

“Hello, Sora,” the blue haired Keyblade Master replied, appearing somewhat frazzled and out of sorts. The dirty apron she was wearing suggested that she had just tried (and failed) at cooking dinner for herself, Terra, and Ven. “It’s almost time for our weekly conference call. Is there something wrong on your end?” 

“You could say that,” Tempest glanced over his shoulder to make sure his allies native to Tokyo weren’t listening. Content that they were too absorbed by the horrifying vision before them to notice, he turned back to his call, whispering just to make sure. “Sorry, Aqua, but I think we’re gonna be a little late tonight. You caught us right in the middle of something… significant.”

Aqua's eyes started to rove around whatever she could probably see on the screen from Sora's camera, and her facial expression started to morph. "You're wearing the clothes Yen Sid gave you… what is--AH! Sora! What is in that room!?  _ Where _ is that room!? What are you doing?"

Maelstrom heard the frantic voice of their master and grabbed the phone from her boyfriend in a panic. "Gotta go, Aqua! Talk to you later bye!" She jammed her thumb down on the end call button and tossed the phone back to Tempest. "Turn it off, now!" She hastily instructed before reaching for her own Gummiphone to turn it off to prevent a call from Aqua, getting it powered down just as she saw a call coming in. "Guardian, Trance, Chronicle, you too! We do  _ not _ need to be trying to explain this right now to Aqua."

The three grimaced. "Er, right," they reluctantly agreed. They just finished turning their Gummiphones off as the rest of the party exited the horror shrine, a dusty old map tucked away beneath Joker’s arm. 

“What was that all about?” Mona asked. “Sounded pretty urgent.”

“And how the hell did you manage to get internet in  _ this _ place?” Skull added. “Mona here said that was impossible, and I can confirm. Every time we were in here before, only that weird Meta Nav was working.”

"Don't know," Tempest answered. "But it came through anyway. It wasn't all that urgent. Just a family friend calling to check in with us. We had agreed to regular calls on Monday nights to talk about the past week, but it looks like we'll be late today and we forgot to tell her."

“Guess you’re gonna have a lot to tell her then, huh?” Joker remarked darkly before turning back to the others. “C’mon. We can’t stay here. We have to keep moving.” As the party made their way out of the library, Tempest muttered under his breath:

“You don’t know the half of it, Joker.” 

* * *

"When is the next train to Tokyo?" Aqua asked Terra and Ven. "How quickly can I get there?"

"Calm down, Aqua," Terra said, coming up behind her and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm sure the stir fry isn't that bad that you need to rush off to force cooking lessons from Sora right this instant." She flushed a little as Terra wrapped his arms around her waist, but that didn't distract her.

"That's not what I'm talking about, Terra!" she insisted. "I don't know where they were, but I saw torture devices and a nearly-naked girl who looked like she'd been beaten half to death! They're in a horrible place and I need to get to them right away!"

"You know Aqua," Ven remarked, "you've been a lot more protective of them since we got Sora back. Are you going to be like this when you and Terra have kids too?"

“She’s been really protective of you, hasn’t she?” Chirithy replied from its spot sitting on the kitchen countertop, while Aqua and Terra turned matching shades of crimson. “I can’t imagine any future kids would be so different.”

“Shut up, fluffy,” the spiky haired blonde shook his head at his spirit guardian/companion. Aqua shook off any embarrassment she was feeling and began pacing the length of their apartment. 

“This is no laughing matter, Ven!” she protested. “I’ve tried calling each of their phones after Sora hung up on me, but none of them are answering! They could be in serious, life-threatening danger right now, and there’s nothing I can do to help them!”

"Aqua, calm down," Terra said, his voice casual and controlled. "Letting your emotions get the better of you now is not going to help at all."

"Besides, aren't Sora and Riku the ones who were able to rescue you from the Realm of Darkness?" Ven asked. "So, should we really be worried?"

Aqua rounded on Ven again. "They're still children, Ven. I know that we're here for a dangerous mission, but what I saw on Sora's side of the Gummiphone is completely different from what we're used to dealing with."

“That may be so,” Terra conceded, placing his hands on Aqua’s shoulders so he could look her in the eyes. “But you know that they’re strong, resourceful, and more than capable of handling whatever they’ve found. And even if they can’t, we’re just a phone call away if they need our help. And the same goes for Lea, Roxas, and the others,” he moved his hands to her cheeks. “You need to have faith in them, Aqua. Please?”

Aqua sighed and placed her hands on top of Terra’s. “I do have faith in them,” she quietly answered. “I  _ do.  _ But I still worry about them. This is Naminé’s first serious mission, Sora and Kairi are still recovering from dying and coming back from the dead, and Riku’s on his own with making sure they pace themselves. Not to mention how easily Sora and Kairi get lost in each other's eyes when walking down the street if we can believe what Riku says. What if they start flirting in the middle of a fight?"

She sighed and took Terra's hands from her face, kissed his fingers, and held them by her lap. "I just worry."

"We know, Aqua," Terra comforted her. "You've always been a worrywart. But they'll be fine. Trust in them, just like you never stopped trusting in me to fight my way back through the darkness."

"Terra…"

Chirithy placed his paws over his eyes. "Can you stop, please? We're supposed to be eating this yummy dinner you cooked up, Aqua."

She smiled ruefully and rubbed the top of the animated stuffed animal’s head. “I’m sorry, Chirithy,” Aqua said. “but I think my attempt at stir fry is a bust. The meat was over cooked, and the vegetables were cut in too large pieces and undercooked.” 

“Well, if not stir fry, does anyone else have ideas for dinner?” Ventus asked. “I wouldn’t object to having pizza again.”

Aqua shook her head. "We can't have pizza the third straight Monday in a row," she objected. "What would the others think of us? Besides that, we really shouldn't be eating too much pizza."

"How about ramen?" Terra asked. "It's noodles, a protein, vegetables, and broth all in one. We can order in if you'd prefer, and it's better than running down to the convenience store and buying bentos or microwave dinners."

"Ramen?" Aqua tisked. "You really are a boy, Terra."

"Huh?"

"If we are going to order in dinner… it should be Sichuan style curry!" There were stars in her eyes as she said those words.

The three boys in the apartment with her rolled their eyes. “Now you’re starting to sound like Riku,” Ventus pointed out.

Aqua frowned petulantly in a way that was just way too cute for her face to take. "Well fine then. I'm going to let Lea know that the call will be on hold due to issues with Sora's group. You three decide on something that we'll all enjoy."

* * *

The gathered members of the Phantom Thieves were spread out across a safe room after their unpleasant look at the cognitive Shiho Suzui. Joker and Mona were poring over the map they’d retrieved from the shrine, Skull and Panther were resting in nearby chairs, waiting for the de facto leaders of the group to call a meeting, Guardian, Trance, and Chronicle took positions by the door to listen for any patrolling guards, and Tempest and Maelstrom were seated on a plush couch, deep in a conversation. 

“You okay, Kairi?” he asked quietly. “You and Naminé looked like you were gonna be sick when you saw what Kamoshida had done to poor Shiho.” 

“I still feel like throwing up to be honest,” she confessed. “I mean, I knew he was twisted and evil, but to think he would have a whole torture chamber set up where he can practice his sick, kinky fantasies on whatever girl he imagines… it’s a lot to take in, you know?”

“You won’t get an argument from me,” Tempest replied. “We won’t let him get away with this. But are you going to be alright, Kairi? If we saw a cognition of Shiho in here, there could be ones of us roaming around as well.”

"Any cognition of you would probably be in the dungeons Joker, Skull, and Mona talked about before," Maelstrom answered. "As for one of me…" she hugged her knees to her chest, "I don't want to think about it." She glanced over at him, biting her bottom lip a bit, before returning her gaze down to her pale kneecaps. "Hey, Sora," she mumbled. "This… is going to sound like a really weird request. I know you would never do this normally, but can you… say something possessive to me?"

"Huh?" Tempest asked, bewildered.

Maelstrom shook her head as she blushed and buried her face behind her knees. "Nevermind! It was stupid. Forget I asked." She pulled her hood down further over her head, giving Tempest nothing to look at in terms of her face, ears, or hair.

A few seconds later he grinned and scooped her, curled into a ball with face buried in her knees, into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He said a single word into her hood that almost made her heart explode. " _ Mine. _ "

Kairi immediately uncurled from her ball as her breathing accelerated dangerously. She slowly turned around in her lover’s lap and draped her hands over his shoulders. “What about me is yours?” she asked with a hopeful and slightly flirtatious smile under her hood. 

“Everything,” Sora whispered as he closed the distance between them and placed his lips on hers in a tender kiss. “Your lips,” one hand travelled up her back slowly to pull up her hood slightly so he could better see her face. “Your eyes,” he then removed the hood completely and buried his hand in her hair. “Your beautiful cranberry locks of hair,” he finally brought her as close as possible in a loving hug. “Your heart. It’s all mine. You freely gave me all of it, and I love every last inch of it. Almost as much as I love  _ you,  _ Kairi.”

Kairi sighed in his arms and kissed his collarbone. She leaned in to his chest, pressing her ear against his body, and she could hear his heartbeat racing. He had said all of that so easily, but his heart told her the truth. He was far from calm. Did she make him that way? She hoped that was the case, because he was the reason her heart was pumping at almost three hundred beats per minute right now. "And I love  _ you _ , Sora," she whispered into his jacket.

Skull was watching them, dumbfounded. "Are they for real?" He asked aloud. Nobody answered him, so he turned to question Tempest and Maelstrom directly. "Hey, I know we’re in a safe room right now and everything, but what are you doing?"

The two giggled. "My Kairinium reserves have been depleted after that weird shrine of Kamoshida's," answered Sora. "I need to replenish them with kisses and cuddles."

"And my Sorarium stockpile has been exhausted," Kairi added. "I need to rebuild it or I'll be useless in the coming fights with the Heartless and Shadows."

"Huh!?" Skull turned around. "Hey, Guardian! I thought you said that you guys' magic powers and stuff ran off mana or something. What the heck are they going on about?"

Guardian didn't glance away from watching the door. He had heard them, of course, every word, and it was making him grind his teeth together. "They have progressed to a new level of romantic stupidity. Their love for each other is now a precious resource that they can't survive without."

“That so?” he replied, looking back to the lovebirds currently lost hopelessly in each other’s eyes. “Well, now I’m starting to see what you were talking about earlier if that’s how they are practically twenty four-seven.”

_ “I  _ think it’s sweet,” Panther defended them as she sighed adoringly in their direction. “Someday I wanna meet a guy that loves me that much.”

"It is a far cry from the "love" that Kamoshida would like to show the girls of your school," Trance added. Panther nodded.

"Amen to that! I'd take a Palace full of fluffy Cupid stuff over this creep's fap fantasies any day."

"We're going to begin the meeting!" Mona declared, hopping upright from where he'd been crouched over the map with Joker. "Everyone pull up a chair at the table and we'll begin."

Once everyone had gathered around the map, Joker began their discussion. “So from the two maps that we’ve found during our infiltration, we’ve been able to discern that Kamoshida’s Treasure is right about… here,” he pointed to a specific section of the map. “If I’m correct in my assumption, this is the castle’s throne room at the top of the tallest tower, which is probably going to be the most heavily guarded place in the whole Palace. How are we on supplies?”

“We’re still good on potions and ethers, boss,” Trance answered. “They may not be as good a quality as what I was hoping for, but they should be enough to carry us through the rest of the castle. Speaking of that, how close  _ are  _ we to the Treasure room, Mona?”

“I’d say we’re about… halfway there,” the not-feline responded. “Shouldn’t be much longer till we finish our infiltration. But it’s important that we pace ourselves here. Is everyone ready and willing to keep going? Things are definitely going to get harder from here on out.”

"Why would he put the throne room all the way back there in the highest room of the tallest tower?" Guardian muttered. "That's really bad design. It should be somewhere large and easily accessible to bring people to, rather than needlessly onerous."

“Well, nobody ever said Kamoshida was an authority on the proper design of a castle,” Maelstrom replied. “Of course he’d think being King means looking down on everyone else from someplace really high up. Or he read too many fairy tales as a kid, and he’s held onto those ideas  _ way  _ longer than he should’ve.”

“Either way seems likely,” Tempest shrugged. “But to answer your question, Mona, we’re still energized and ready to keep going as long as we need to.”

“Same here,” Panther added. “After seeing what that dirtbag fantasizes of doing to Shiho, there’s no way I’m ready to throw in the towel for today.”

“Ditto,” Skull resolutely resolved. Joker nodded seriously without a word, and Mona continued. 

“Alright. If we’re all in agreement here, then let us know when you’re ready to get moving, Joker.” 

Chronicle suddenly spoke up from where he had his ear placed to the double doors of the safe room. “Guys, come over here!” he urgently whispered. “I can hear someone out there.”

The others quickly crowded around the door, pressing their ears against it and listening intently.

_ "Where are you taking me?" _

_ "To King Kamoshida. His Majesty would like a word with you." _

_ "Know that I am only going with you under  _ **_extreme_ ** _ protest!" _

The gathered Phantom Thieves turned to look inside the room at one of their number, whose face was white as a clean linen sheet.

"That sounds like…" Joker started.

"...Maelstrom…" Panther finished.

Tempest gripped his girlfriend's shoulder and she placed her hand on his for support. She gulped before looking around at the rest of the group. "Well… let's go see what this is about."

* * *

Xigbar hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d told the pig in charge of this place that he was by far the most repulsive being he’d ever had the displeasure of dealing with. And considering the one-eyed former Nobody once rubbed shoulders with men like Xehanort, that  _ really  _ meant something. But even with that admission, and his completely genuine disgust with the pathetic excuse for a man known as Suguru Kamoshida, even he couldn’t imagine the high school coach could descend to this level of depravity. 

The former Number II of both previous Organization XIIIs was perched on a balcony overlooking the frankly ostentatious chapel dedicated to “King” Kamoshida’s overly vaunted greatness, where an intriguing tableau was unfolding beneath him. Kamoshida’s Shadow was standing in front of an altar underneath the marble statue dominating the space, his facsimile of the teenage girl known as Ann Takamaki draping herself all over his side, when the double doors leading into his grand cathedral opened with an echoing slam. Two Shadow guards were leading another cognitive girl by the arms down the aisle, slowly making their way to the Palace ruler grinning smugly and triumphantly in front of them. 

On closer observation of the approaching teenager, Xigbar realized with a start that beneath the red, black, and white midriff-baring cheerleading outfit and thigh-high, translucent stockings that barely covered her with any kind of decency, the struggling cognition was in fact none other than Kairi Ushida.

_ This oughta be interesting,  _ he thought to himself as he settled himself in to watch how this scene progressed. As she was brought before the false king, Xigbar could see the Keyblade bearer and his friends sneak into the chapel through the same door that the Shadows and cognitive Kairi had entered from, and grinned.  _ This oughta be  _ **_very_ ** _ interesting. _

"Ah, you've arrived," Shadow Kamoshida said in that discordant, pompous voice of his. "Looking as fine as ever, I see."

"I dress this way for one man only, your majesty," the cognitive Kairi replied. "And it's not you. Why did you summon me to the chapel?"

"Because it's time for you to take…confession," Shadow Kamoshida proclaimed. At his words each of the Shadows grabbed his cognition of Kairi by the arms. They picked her up as she yelped and tossed her through the air towards the altar, upon which stood the towering statue of Kamoshida, representing himself not just as a king, but as a deity. She landed dead centre, and golden shackles snapped up as though alive and clamped around her wrists and ankles, binding her to the gypsum altar.

“Hmm,” Xigbar hummed quietly as he leaned forward to get a better look as Shadow Kamoshida began circling the chained cognition as though he were a cat stalking its prey. “What are you up to, little piggy?”

“Pardon me, but exactly  _ what  _ kind of confession are you talking about, your majesty?” Kairi’s cognition questioned, bound to the altar. “I’ve done nothing wrong in the eyes of God, what could possibly be there for me to confess?” 

“Nothing except refusing to bow to my divinely-granted greatness,” Shadow Kamoshida retorted. “Please, Ushida-chan, be reasonable. I’ve broken your little boy toy of a prince, left him whimpering and begging for death in my dungeons. He’ll be meeting the Grim Reaper very soon, and you  _ will  _ be joining him… unless you swallow that foolish pride of yours and confess to me how wrong you were to give that entitled brat everything of yours, and pledge yourself forevermore to me,” his grin grew lustful as he traced a finger on the redhead’s thigh, slowly drawing an invisible line across her side before finally reaching her full, pouty lips. “Come now. It’s not a bad deal. All I need is one little kiss, and you get to live. Hell, I’ll even ensure Hikari gets a more merciful demise than what I had planned for him. Sakamoto was drawn and quartered by four bucking broncos, and I have something worse in mind for your prince. What do ya say?”

Kairi spat in his face.

Xigbar chuckled to himself at the revulsion on Shadow Kamoshida’s face. “Even his made-up version of her in his head is a spicy little spitfire who won’t bow to him. Gotta give the girl props for that.”

The king, however, clearly did not share the sentiment as he wiped his face of the wad of saliva so disrespectfully hurled right between his golden eyes. “Now  _ that  _ was rude,” he said as he wiped the last of the offending liquid off his face. “I would’ve expected better manners out of a so-called princess, but I suppose dumbass teenagers are all the same.”

“What can I say? I’m an expert at subverting people’s expectations of me,” she said defiantly. “Now if you’re going to kill me, you might as well do it right now.”

But instead of blind anger and frustration, Shadow Kamoshida’s grin returned, far more sinister than before. “Subverting expectations, you say? Well, you’ll find that two can play at that game. Guards!” the two Shadow guards immediately snapped to attention at their king’s command. “Kindly liberate this saucy little redhead of those clothes. She won’t be needing them for the next few minutes.”

“Tearing my clothes off and forcing me to be naked for you,  _ your majesty _ ?” cognitive Kairi asked with some defiant bark. “How very true to form for you. What’s next? Will you force yourself on me like you do to Suzui?”

"No. There's no way I can touch an unclean heathen like you who does not repent their sin and will not kneel before me. Ann. Be a good girl and soften her up a bit for me."

Xigbar huffed from his spot. "Well if that's not every guy's fantasy I don't know what is. Now the real question…" he leaned forward and peered at where Sora's band was hiding. "How long are they going to let this go on for?"

“With pleasure, Kamoshida-sama~,” the scantily-clad cognition of Ann Takamaki licked the shell of her king’s ear as she slowly extricated herself from his side and the guards finished ripping off the last of the cognitive Kairi’s clothes, leaving her completely bare. With a salacious smile, she stepped out of her pink slippers and tossed away her cat-ears tiara. She leaned down so she and the captive redhead could look each other in the eyes. “Just relax…” she whispered as she forced a kiss onto the bound and shackled girl’s lips. “You might just enjoy this~,” her hands reached around to find the clasp of her leopard-print bra. 

A sudden rush of movement appeared in the corner of Xigbar’s eye, and he looked to the right to see the real Kairi Ushida emerge from her hiding place, Sora hot on her heels as they charged the figures at the head of the nonexistent congregation. 

“Who dares sully this holy sanctuary with their filth?” a booming voice sounded out, and just in front of the altar, a gold Shadow captain appeared in an explosion of red and black. The lovebirds skidded to a stop, and leapt back to where the rest of the group was catching up to them, weapons in hand as they stared down the trio of Shadows blocking their path.

“Thieves,” the captain spat in disgust as he pointed his massive sword at them threateningly. “You will not disrupt the will of the glorious King Kamoshida! The heathen princess  _ will  _ be punished for her insolence!”

“That’s right, Captain,” Shadow Kamoshida urged. “Remove these intruders from my castle at once. The fact that they even made it into this holy sanctum of mine shows that they’ve been snooping around far too much. To think that a dirty ape like Sakamoto would intrude upon my private library, even if he is a fake.”

“What’d you say you piece of shit?” Skull shouted. Maelstrom took a step forward and leveled her Keyblade at Kamoshida’s Shadow.

“You… you release that other me right now!” she demanded. “Tempest, put out Skull, Mona, Guardian, and Joker’s eyes, please.”

“What?” Joker asked.

“You cannot be serious right now…” Guardian sighed.

“What good would it do for me to “release” her?” Shadow Kamoshida smugly asked. “She is but a mere cognition formed by my imagination, just like my darling princess here. Maybe you forgot, but the last time you intruders invited yourselves into my domain, you cut her down. And yet, here she is, right as rain as if nothing had ever happened to her.” Kamoshida laughed. “So please, try to save her all you want. It’ll mean nothing in the end. She’ll still kneel before me when all is said and done. You see, you like kneeling, don’t you Ushida?”

Mealstrom opened her mouth let loose an angry retort, before her double answered the question for her. “Yes… Kamoshida-sama,” she panted as the now-naked cognition of Ann fingered her folds with aplomb. 

“No panties, Ushida-chan?” the facsimile tilted her head with a vacant little giggle as she observed the thrashing beauty underneath her. “And I thought Kamoshida-sama was the perv. Were you  _ expecting  _ something like this to happen, you little slut?”

Even Xigbar felt his cheeks going red as they heard the cognitive version of Kairi gasp as the fake Ann’s fingers picked up the pace. “N-no. Prince Sora… forbids me from wearing underwear. Since it’s his order, I obey gladly.”

“Oho? You… obey, do you?”

“I obey! I obey! I obey!”

The fake Ann’s fingers abruptly stopped their movement, and she leaned into the redhead’s face once again, climbing up onto the altar so as to straddle her underneath the massive statue of Kamoshida. “And will you obey Kamoshida-sama?” she asked. “You know, he’s got, like, a  _ really _ big dick.”

“He does? Then I obey… Ann-sama.”

“Good,” she declared, and immediately afterward sealed the cognitive Kairi’s fate with a steaming hot kiss as she resumed her work with new life. The wanton moans that spilled through the girl’s lips filled the cathedral with echoing sound, and the Phantom Thieves’ hearts with dread.

The group of teenagers who had all rushed forward with the princess and the hero all backed away from them a little and eyed them in a way that had Xigbar’s sides in stitches as he held back his laughter so as not to give himself away. “What?” the pair asked in tandem. “We’re not like that!”

“I assure all of you that I am wearing panties under this, I swear!” Maelstrom pleaded.

“A-and I would never tell Kairi to do something like that!” Sora profusely declared to his friends.

“Uh-huh, sure,” said the Memory Witch with a smile that made Xigbar proud. “I believe you…”

“Naminé…” Maelstrom implored her. “Please believe us.”

“Hey, ten minutes ago you were saying that you needed to construct additional Sorarium Pylons. How do we know that’s not a euphemism?”

“Of course you’d think that with your eroge fetish!”

“Not the time or place, ladies,” Panther said, stepping between them with a grim countenance. “It’s time to fight!”

“I couldn’t agree more…” Shadow Kamoshida proclaimed drawing his attention away from his cognitive concubines that were still in the throes of lustful passion. “Captain, take care of this. I think it’s time for me and my princesses to… relocate.” He snapped his fingers, and in a swirling vortex of black and red, he and the cognitive versions of Ann and Kairi had vanished, leaving the party alone to confront the Shadows, and the Heartless that began rising out of the floor behind them. 

“Prepare to die, you worthless scum!” the guard captain shouted as he and his fellows dissolved into puddles and reformed into a great and powerful knight with the wings of an angel. 

“Hmm. That’s not half bad,” Xigbar commented quietly. “But it’s not gonna be enough to hold those kids back for long. Why don’t I give big boy here a little boost?” The Freeshooter summoned the Keyblade that once belonged to both his old bosses, and pointed it at the Archangel below him. The tip briefly glowed with dark power, and the Shadow was at once seized with a great shudder as the unfamiliar energy coursed through its body.

“What the shit is happening to that thing?!” Skull uneasily questioned. 

Guardian suddenly stiffened with horror and recognition of the aura emanating from the Archangel. “I know this feeling… it’s…”

“This is the power of darkness!” Tempest shouted. The Keyblade in his hand flashed with light as it disappeared to be replaced by an ash-grey one that looked almost like it was made of wood and rope.

“Tempest, be careful!” Guardian warned him. “You’re still not recovered. If you formchange with that thing we’re going to be carrying you the rest of the way.”

“Grr… I know!” he snapped. He contemptuously batted away a pack of Shadow Heartless that had tried to jump on him with a single motion of his favourite Keyblade.

“And on  _ that  _ note, I think I’ll be taking my leave,” Xigbar commented as he dismissed the Gazing Eye. “You be a good boy… Sora,” he muttered as a dark portal swallowed him up and he vanished from his vantage point. 


	11. Prelude to Abdication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes grow ever higher as new information comes to light, and demons from the past make to pounce on Sora and the others. Will they survive this trip down memory lane?

_ Monday-4/18/20XX-Evening _

 

It was a few hours later when the Destiny Quartet finally managed to make it home to their penthouse and begin the long put-off conference call with everyone else. The slog through the remainder of the Palace had left Sora utterly exhausted and unable to cook dinner, despite his protestations to the contrary. So after a short talking to by Kairi explaining in her own gentle, loving reasons why no, he couldn’t go into the kitchen and cook when he could barely stand without stumbling, he reluctantly consented to ordering in pizza for dinner.

Once the two large pizzas had arrived alongside a couple of two litre bottles of soft drinks, the group of five did settle around the table and rung up a video call to Aqua's and Lea's Gummiphones. Aqua answered almost immediately, and without even waiting for anyone to take a breath or for someone on Lea's side to pick up she laid into the four teenagers and one cricket.  _ "Start talking about that room I saw you in, now!" _

"Master Aqua, can you please give us a second here?" Riku requested. "There's a lot we need to catch you up on. Hey Lea."

_ "Yo!" _ Lea said, giving a wave.

_ "You guys sure are late,"  _ Roxas said.  _ "What happened on your end?" _

_ “And why’s Master Blueberry over there look like she’s ready to blow a gasket?”  _ The redhead asked, not unfairly as Aqua’s face was steadily growing a shade of red that would put his own hair to shame.  _ "Hey, Aqua, do we need to take you out to a bar or something?" _

_ “That won’t be necessary, Lea,”  _ she assured, then turned to Terra standing behind her.  _ “Terra, would you be a lamb and retrieve that sake you bought a few days back? I think I’m going to need it to stay sane through all this.”  _

Clearly the taller brunet recognized the tone in his oldest friend’s voice, knowing that it would no doubt mean terrible things for Sora and the others, but he consented nonetheless.  _ “Yes, dear,” _ he said sheepishly, then scurried to the kitchen to find the bottle.  _ "Are you sure you want the sake and not vodka?" _

Aqua assured him that, yes, she wanted the Japanese rice wine, and the Destiny Quartet glanced nervously at one another as they tried to enjoy their delicious meal of meat and veggies over bread smothered in cheese. They had heard tales of Aqua's drinking since her return from the Realm of Darkness. She was not an alcoholic by any means, but whenever she got super stressed she indulged in the toxin a little more than what was probably good for her.

Not that it mattered since it seemed she knew magic that would purge the poison from her blood and would negate any hangovers she received.

Sora raised his voice. "Hey, uh, where's Ven and Chirithy?" he asked. "Shouldn't they be here too?"

_ "Ven was exhausted after his Chinese Martial Arts Club activities today and could barely stay on his feet, so we sent him to bed a half hour ago," _ Aqua replied matter of factly.  _ “And you know how Chirithy can be, he’s never left Ven’s side ever since he found him, and that’s hardly changed since we came here. Besides, I really would prefer that neither of them were present for this.”  _

The ominous way she concluded her statement sent chills down the spine of everyone listening, and Xion uneasily spoke up in reply.  _ “Hey, Aqua? What exactly happened to get you so upset? They couldn’t have done anything  _ that  _ bad in the last week. Could they?” _

_ "I don't know, Xion," _ Aqua replied. She turned her terrifying smiling face on to Sora.  _ "Why don't you tell them, Sora? Tell them about that room I saw you in when I called before our scheduled time today, with all the torture implements and the half-dead girl in shackles?" _

The others all stared at the Tokyo group in shock. Terra poured himself a small drink of the sake before passing it on to Aqua, and Sora felt the pizza in his mouth turn to ash. Even cheese couldn't make him feel better about this. "I guess we should start from the beginning. Last Monday, as we told you then, we got a new transfer student to our class…"

They spoke in shifts, but they told their friends about the events of the past week. The volleyball rally, the intense bullying, Makoto Niijima's surprise house stay, Shiho Suzui's attempted suicide, and most importantly, the cognitive world and Kamoshida's Palace.

They paused for commentary and the reactions of their friends before getting into what they had encountered this afternoon, and even then the faces on the other side of the phones were grim. Aqua was already halfway through the sake bottle, Terra mourning that he would get to have so little of it when he had been the one to buy it.  _ "So I am assuming then that where I saw you today was inside of the Palace again," _ Aqua sighed, holding her head in one hand.  _ "This is all kinds of messed up. Jiminy, why was none of this in your Journal?" _

"I've been compiling my notes, Master Aqua," Jiminy replied. "I was going to do the update overnight, factoring in whatever we learned from your own investigations."

Roxas had remained silent throughout the whole explanation, as Sora and company explained just how depraved things at Shujin were, and the steps they were taking to prevent it from becoming any worse. Xion took notice of this uncharacteristic silence, and inquired what was wrong.  _ “You okay, Roxas?” _ she asked. _ “You’ve been awfully quiet for a while.” _

_ “Huh?” _ the spiky blonde snapped out of his trance and turned to face Xion.  _ “Oh, yeah, I’m fine Xion. I was just… thinking about something.”  _

_ “Like what?” _ Isa added, eyebrow raised.  _ “Is there something about the crimes and abuses perpetuated by this Kamoshida that rings familiar for you?” _

_ "Well, Xion, wouldn't you say that our homeroom teacher is kinda like Kamoshida?" _ he asked.  _ "But, you know… as a girl, and not completely evil." _

_ “Hmm,”  _ Xion hummed thoughtfully.  _ “You may have a point there, Roxas. But then again, Kashiwagi-sensei isn’t exactly well-known, or even a great beauty, as much as she desperately tries to convince us otherwise. But enough on that. Tell us more about this “Palace” you guys were in earlier. You said you found the Heartless in there?” _

"Yes," Kairi answered the question. "None that were too terribly strong, though. Mostly Shadows and Soldiers. We did run into Barrel Spiders today, and… Sora encountered something else that he didn't want to talk about until we were all together…" her voice got quieter as she turned to him, seeing his face growing about as pale as it had been about an hour or so ago.

_ "What's up?"  _ Lea asked.  _ "You look like you've seen a ghost." _

"I did," Sora answered. His voice shook, and his body was shivering. "I saw… one of them. One of Xehanort's thirteen darknesses. Someone from Organization XIII. Xigbar. He's back, and he has a Keyblade!"

"Impossible!" Riku said, jumping to his feet, his chair falling back with a clatter. "We beat him. You and me, Sora. We saw him fall!"

_ "Not fully impossible, Riku," _ Isa said soberly.  _ "I was defeated back then too, and here I am, recompleted once more. The same thing can be said for Xigbar." _

“Wait, Sora, hold on a moment!” Kairi interjected, cupping his face in her hands and speaking softly to curb his impending panic attack. “How did this happen? Where and when did you see him?”

Comforted by the redhead’s affection, Sora slowly calmed down and replied, taking her hands into his own as he did so. “It… it was back when we were looking for the eyes for Kamoshida’s bust in the tower…”

* * *

_ One hour earlier… _

 

Mona wasn’t kidding when he said that the tower was where Kamoshida’s distortion was centrally focused, and it’s most unstable. Sections of the floor constantly broke apart and reshaped into new structures, sometimes fading in and out of existence entirely. The air was charged with static from the magnitude of the former Olympian’s lust, and it almost felt as though if they remained in one place for too long, that air would suffocate them.

“So you say those guards probably have the eyes we need, Mona?” Joker asked of his feline partner as the party crouched behind a low wall to avoid detection from the patrolling Shadows, who according to Mona were far stronger than their fellows below, due to their close proximity to the Treasure.

"Most likely," Mona nodded. "That bust needs two keys to disarm that trap that's keeping us from moving on to the top of the tower. I'm sure the eyes are being held by the guard captains patrolling this region."

"There sure are a lot of guards here, though," Panther muttered anxiously. "How are we supposed to sneak up on just the ones in the shiny armour? And even if we do it's going to be a tough fight against them."

"What we need is a diversion," Mona said. "Somebody's going to need to draw the weaker Shadows away so that the rest of us can ambush the ones carrying the eyes."

"I'll do it," Tempest offered. “I’ve even got the perfect distraction in mind.”

"And suddenly I'm worried," Maelstrom muttered.

"Don't worry, I have a great plan," Tempest assured her.

“Somehow I get the feeling you have a lot of great plans,” the redhead was undeterred. “But whatever you’ve got, please make it quick? That guard is getting pretty close.”

"Alright," Tempest said, swinging his arms and bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he got ready. "Watch me now. Here I go!" His body jutted back and shrunk as the positions of his legs and arms changed, dropping him to all fours. His torso became more barrel shaped and a tail spurred from his behind. Tempest's clothes melted into his body and a coat of fur grew to cover almost every inch of his skin. A mane of shaggy brown hair emerged around his neck to compliment the spiky hair that remained on the top of his head, and his face and nose morphed into the shape of a creature commonly referred to as the “King of the Jungle”.

He was a lion. Bigger than the cub he had been when in the Pride Lands last time, but still smaller than Simba. The Phantom Thieves gawked, but Tempest didn't give them the opportunity to say anything as he looked at them, chuckled cheekily, and then pounced into the open and let loose a loud and proud  **_roar!_ **

The sound quickly jolted the Shadows out of their patrol routines and diverted their attention to the great cat that had seemingly come out of thin air. “Hey, tin men!” Tempest shouted in his normal voice, contrasting greatly with his ferocious exterior. “Come and catch me if you can!” With that, he turned tail and sprinted out of the nearby doors and down the flight of stairs beyond. 

“How did…?” one of the captains stuttered before turning to its underlings. “Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Kill that lion!” 

Tempest charged down the stairs, running into the distorted rooms in the centre of the tower from which they’d entered through the accessway on the roof of the castle, the metallic clanging of the Shadow guards following after him. He stopped and spun around, waiting for them to approach. The Shadows mechanically filed in, moving to spread out and flank him. “We've got you now, kitty kitty," one of them said.

"I wonder what sound a lion makes as it's being tortured?" another chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tempest asked, and he summoned his Keyblade into his jaws. The Shadows abandoned their shapes as men-at-arms and took on their true forms. Two of them were red-skinned men with the faces of birds, Andras. Another was a fully armoured knight on horseback, a Berith, and two more were Pixies.

Tempest leapt at them in a pounce that was almost too fast to see, jerking his head to the right to swing Wheel of Fate directly into the sternum of the Berith mounted on its horse. He felt the armour crumple beneath the weight of his strike, and both the knight and horse were sent flying back, slamming into the wall and vanishing in a splash like paint spatter.

"Too fast!" one of the Pixies shrieked as Tempest pivoted on his front claws, turning to face her, and then pushing off with a powerful spring of his hind legs. Tempest spun around, swinging his Keyblade as he turned into a whirlwind of blade and claws that deflected the lightning bolt the other Pixie had tried to strike him with. The first Pixie he'd targeted was torn to shreds in an instant, and when he landed the remaining three Shadows backed up, wary.

An Andras snapped his beak at him. "You need to chill out, kitty. Eat this!" With the flapping of his wings, the bird-man released a hail of sharp, freezing icicles in the teenager-turned-lion’s direction. But quick as a flash, Tempest turned to face the incoming threat, dismissed Wheel of Fate from his mouth, and released a continuous stream of fire from his open jaws to counteract the icicle hail. The stalemate went on for a brief moment, before the Andras ran out of steam and Tempest’s fire breath overtook and destroyed him. 

The final two Shadows were left stock still by the resistance this lion that came out of nowhere was putting up, and as the final wisps of fire died down, Tempest grinned cheekily in their direction, in spite of his lion jaws. “Well?” He inquired. “You guys ready to give up yet, or are you thirsty for more?”

"Uh, please spare us!" the remaining Pixie pleaded. "I don't want to die yet." The Andras looked down, frustrated.

"I surrender…" he groaned bitterly. "You are too strong for us."

"Glad we could come to an understanding," Tempest said. He jerked his head towards the exit behind him. "You might want to get out of here. Kamoshida's not a really good employer to be working with."

“You’re right!” The Pixie agreed wholeheartedly, already starting to float towards the doors that would take her away from this monster lion. “He is a  _ horrible  _ boss! I really hope you guys can stop him from…” Any further words were cut off as a red projectile zoomed in on her from above, reducing her to ashes with a silent scream. 

As Tempest looked on in shock at the cold-blooded murder that just occurred in front of him, and the remaining Andras looked up and around in panic, a chillingly familiar voice reached his ears. 

“How very noble of you, Sora!” The voice mockingly praised. “But unfortunately, the only severance packages these chumps have on offer is a one-way ticket to meeting the boatman of the River Styx. And I’m the delivery boy.”

Tempest’s eyes widened in recognition. “That… that voice. This can’t be right. It can’t be  _ him.  _ He’s dead!”

“Who are you talking about?!” The Andras anxiously asked. His last words before a hail of the same red projectiles that cut down the Pixie reduced him to black and red ribbons.

Tracking the trajectory of the projectiles, Tempest looked up to see a blast from the past in an alcove above the room. A man was rising to his feet, black eye patch over his right eye and scars on his face, wearing that same black cloak and salt-and-pepper hair in the same slick ponytail he'd always seen him in. Xigbar grinned at Tempest and greeting him with a hauntingly familiar, "Have you been a good boy?"

In a flash Sora was a human again, and leaping for Xigbar with a speed he hadn't achieved in ages. He was practically a blur as he brought Wheel of Fate down in an overhead strike with both hands, Sora's face shrouded by a mask of rage fueled by fear. Unfortunately, his blow was stopped as the Freeshooter blocked his attack with his crossed guns. "How are you here? How many times do I have to kill you for you to stay dead!?"

"Ooh, angry face," Xigbar mocked, and kicked at Sora's stomach. The Keyblade Wielder pushed back to avoid it, falling back down to the floor of the room. "Now, is that the kind of thing a  _ hero _ should be saying, Sora? Keep talking like that, and you might just be mistaken for a villain."

"The only villain I see is  _ you _ !" Sora retorted. "How are you back, Xigbar? What're you up to this time?"

“Research purposes, believe it or not,” The Freeshooter offhandedly answered, dismissing his guns and taking a look around his surroundings. “It’s really quite something that an entirely different world could be formed by a middle-aged has-been getting a little hot for teenage girls, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You know what I meant!” The young brunet angrily retorted. “How are you still alive?! You fell to your death at the Graveyard! Riku and I saw it happen!”

“You saw me fall out of sight and my arrowguns disappear,” Xigbar corrected. “Hardly what I’d call confirming the kill.” The ponytailed older man stepped out of sight behind a pillar, and Sora suddenly heard his voice directly behind him. “Besides, did you forget that back in the first Organization, I could control Space and everything inside it? That includes flying when I want to, ya know.”

Sora spun around, trying to strike at Xigbar. The former Nobody leapt back, avoiding the blow. Xigbar chuckled. "Such anger. Keep acting like this, and the old man may just extend you an offer to join us this time."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You really have a habit of messing up Organizations, Sora," Xigbar replied. "To think that you would even show up in this place too. So, wouldn't the most peaceful option be to simply join us this time? You'd be making sure that that pretty redhead of yours doesn't have to die a second time."

"Don't you dare threaten her!" Sora shouted, launching himself at Xigbar with the force of a tank shell. He swung Wheel of Fate with all the strength that he could at Xigbar again, but this time he found his strike stopped by a very familiar weapon, but he'd never once seen it in this man's hands. "That's…!"

"Bingo! I'm not just any old dude anymore, Sora, and it's not 'cause I'm with the Organization. I've gotten the old coot's Keyblade." He shoved Sora off, and the teenager braced his knees and held Wheel of Fate defensively in front of him. "Calm down, Sora. I didn't come here to fight you today. Like I said, I'm here on the old man's orders for a research project."

“Well that’s just too bad,” Tempest muttered lowly, threateningly. “Because if you’re here up to no good, then you better believe  _ I  _ want to fight  _ you.” _

The threat did not fulfill its intended purpose, as Xigbar tilted his head back laughed uproariously. “Oh, Sora I’ve missed you!” he said in between deep chuckles. “It’s so good to see that dying and coming back again hasn’t dulled your fighting spirit in the least. Even if it  _ has  _ atrophied your fighting skills. You're not even half the fighter you used to be, even with your new tricks."

"Shut up!" Tempest shouted, flinging Wheel of Fate out to his side as if he was flicking water from the Keyblade, and indeed water did emerge from the weapon as he formchanged it into the Highwind. He held onto the spear his Keyblade had now become with both hands and rushed at Xigbar, but he barely took more than a couple of steps before a heaviness in his knees that had not been present before slowed him down. Gritting his teeth, Sora tried to power through, and lunged at Xigbar with the sharpened end of his weapon, but his opponent tisked in irritation and casually batted it aside while side-stepping.

"Oopsie-daisy now, Sora," Xigbar warned him. "You've had a long day. Can't be wasting all that energy on little old me when you're down here all by yourself." He backed away from another swipe Sora made, and then managed to catch the teenager in the chest with a telegraphed horizontal slash that Sora just couldn't move his arms in time to block. Sora gasped in pain as the blow pushed him back a few feet, and Xigbar stayed where he stood, tapping his own Keyblade against his shoulder. "Who knows what could happen to you if I got serious. You don't honestly want to put your friends through the pain of you disappearing again, do you? Just think of all the tears your girl would shed. She might even jump off the roof like that poor girl in order to be with you."

“Shut up and FIGHT!!” Sora shouted, recovering his balance enough to charge his foe once again. As he grew closer, he began casting fire, blizzard, and thunder spells to keep Xigbar occupied while he closed in with a surprise swipe to the head. Tempest dashed through the cloud of smoke created by the confluence of spells and launched his attack, only for his spear to meet nothing but air. There was a brief moment of confusion on his part, before he sensed movement in his peripheral a half-second before pain exploded in his side, sending him careening into the floor and causing the formchange to expire on Wheel of Fate. As Sora clutched his left side, he kept his eyes on Xigbar, still crouched from where he’d swung Master Xehanort’s Keyblade in his counterattack. 

“You’re a persistent little annoyance, I’ll give you credit for that,” he said as he straightened up from his crouch and began strolling towards his prone opponent. “But you  _ really  _ should’ve listened to silver when he warned you not to pull that trick. Then again, you’ve never been one to give a lot of thought to what your superiors tell you, right?” The distance closed, The Freeshooter planted his boot on Sora’s chest to keep him pinned as he held his Keyblade unnervingly close to the brunet’s hooded face. 

“Don’t bother getting up,” he continued, deathly serious. “You’re in no condition to keep fighting like this. Push yourself any farther and you really will die, and as much as that would bring a smile to my face, I need you alive for my little project.”

"I can't…" Sora uttered through gritted teeth.

"I said, stay down!"

Xigbar's boot heading towards his face was the last thing he remembered before all became black.

* * *

 

He first became aware of lying on something warm and soft, and someone’s hand combing its way through his spiky, unruly hair before voices began reaching his ears.

“Seriously though. If he could turn himself into a lion, do you think he could make me human?”

“I’ve got no clue, Mona. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him transform into an animal, and I don’t exactly know all the details of how transfiguration magic works.”

“Forget if it’s possible, I just want to know why he’s passed out! If it turns out he pushed himself too far  _ again,  _ he and I are going to have a serious talk.”

Hearing that, Sora winced and continued to pretend to be asleep. His wince did not go unnoticed by the individual stroking his hair whose lap he was resting in, however, and the person leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Playing the lazy bum card only gets you so far, Sora."

Realizing he'd been had, both by Kairi and by his opponent, Sora grimaced and rose into a sitting position with a frustrated groan. He glanced around at where they were, recognizing it as a safe room. "You okay?" Kairi asked from behind him. He turned around, seeing her there, and felt his heart seize as a tsunami of emotion crested over him.

_ "I'm here on the old man's orders." _

_ "I've got the old coot's Keyblade now." _

_ "...pretty redhead of yours doesn't have to die a second time." _

He held her tightly, his arms holding onto her so tight he wasn't even concerned that he might be hurting her. Kairi yelped in surprise at the abruptness of his hug, but even more surprising was the cold sweat and shivers he was in. "Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked again. "You're acting like you've seen a ghost."

"G-ghost?" Ann stuttered, glancing around. "Don't tell me there are ghosts in this place!"

" ...you're okay… you're okay… "

His voice could barely be called a whisper, but it was all he could squeak out through his lungs. He couldn't lose her again. He wasn't strong enough to survive that pain a second time, and now he wasn't even strong enough to protect her.

* * *

Kairi's eyes were wide as saucers and face as white as freshly laundered sheets as Sora finished. "No… he can't. He can't be back. I…"

_ "Kairi…" _

"I need some tea," she interrupted Lea, getting up from the table. "I need to make tea." There was no strength in her legs, and she almost fell over, catching herself on the countertop just in time. Naminé rushed to her side faster than Sora and helped her up.

"No," she pressed softly. "You sit down.  _ I'll _ make you tea."

_ "We need to tell Mickey and Master Yen Sid right away," _ Terra said, looking to the others.

_ “Agreed,”  _ Aqua nodded.  _ “If there’s even the slightest probability that Xehanort could’ve returned, they deserve to know.”  _

_ “Hold on,”  _ Xion interjected.  _ “That doesn’t make any sense. From what I understand, didn’t your Master Eraqus manage to convince Xehanort to give up and pass on peacefully? Why would he just turn around and throw that away if this is indeed him? Did Xigbar explicitly tell you who this “old man” was, Sora?” _

"Who else would Xigbar be working with who he'd call an "old man" Xion?" Sora replied, starting to lose his cool. "That's how he talked about Xehanort most of the time whenever he didn't directly say his name, calling him "old man" or "old coot". Who else am I supposed to think he's talking about?"

_ “I don’t know,”  _ Xion admitted.  _ “I’m just saying, it seems weird. Are you sure he wasn’t lying and trying to get under your skin when he was saying that?” _

"And he had Xehanort's Keyblade, right?" Riku asked. "Master Xehanort never gave that away, and the last Keyblade he had was the 𝛸-Blade, which he passed to you, Sora. I wouldn't trust a word Xigbar says. He was just trying to get inside your head and shake you up, and it looks like he succeeded."

“But he was right, Riku,” Sora nearly sobbed. “I fought him with everything I had in me, and it didn’t even phase him. He’s stronger than ever, and I’m… I’m… too weak to do anything other than be his punching bag! If he comes after Kairi, I…”

He stopped as a hand grasped his. One might have been forgiven to think that someone, Riku, would have slapped him, but instead it was the feeling of the hand on his that made him stop his spiralling rant of self-destruction. It wasn’t as soft as it had been; it was worn by repeated practice with a blade, but it was warm and comforting. Even if it was trembling as much as his, he gained strength from it… a little bit. Kairi didn’t say anything. She wasn’t even looking at him, too lost in her own mind and her own spiral of anxiety, but she gripped her hand with his, and that was enough.

Everyone was looking at Sora in concern. This was the first time they’d ever really seen him break down like this. Jiminy hopped in front of Sora and looked up at him. “You’ll be alright, Sora,” Jiminy said with confidence. “Stressing about it tonight is not something that’s going to help. Why don’t you finish dinner and go have a nice bath? We can talk about this in the morning after you’re well rested.”

_ “This is a lot to take in,” _ Aqua agreed.  _ “Talking again in the morning after we have had some time to think is a good idea.” _

_ “Perhaps for the next few days we should keep in contact every evening at eight o’clock,” _ Isa suggested.

_ “Yeah,” _ Lea agreed.  _ “This is starting to sound like we’ll need to figure some stuff out.” _

Sora took several deep breaths to calm down before reluctantly letting go of Kairi’s hand after one last squeeze. “You’re… you’re right, Jiminy,” he said. “I think a bath and a good night’s sleep would do wonders right now. What about you, Iri? You don’t look so good either.” The redhead remained silent however, and Sora turned to face her, concern nakedly present on his face. “Kairi? Are you okay?”

“Kairi?” Riku asked. He snapped his fingers next to her ear. “Kairi?”

She jolted out of her reverie. “Huh? What?”

_ “You okay there red?” _ Lea asked.  _ “You zonked out on us.” _

“I’m… I’m…” Kairi said, slowly reacting to the words. She paused. “I’m not okay.” She darted away from the table like a startled gazelle, dashing into the nearest bathroom that was outside of Riku and Naminé’s rooms, and a few seconds later they heard her retching.

Sora immediately forgot his own impending breakdown as he too ran out of his seat at the table and followed his beloved into the bathroom. As expected, Kairi was kneeling face down over a toilet, and looking like death itself had begun claiming her. She gave no indication that she noticed Sora’s presence, until he began holding her hair behind her head to keep it clean of any stray vomit. “Thanks,” she said weakly, before her retching started up again.

“So much for the pizza,” Sora sighed. As Kairi coughed and spat to try to remove bile from her mouth, he could see the faint trace of a smile on her lips.

“Nice try at cheering me up,” she said. A groan issued out from her mouth. “Oh God, this feels like shit. We don’t even know if he’s back and I’m already falling apart.”

“I’m so sorry, Iri. I wish there was more I could do.” Sora replied. He was silent for a moment longer before he continued. “Hey, did you still want me to wash your back tonight? I’d understand if you wanted to be alone if you feel too cruddy.” 

“No!” She said quickly, snapping her head up so fast it swam with a quick burst of pain. “Please wash my back tonight. I… I need to feel you with me as much as possible after what you told us. You’re the only one that can keep the nightmares away. Does that make sense?”

Sora nodded his head and placed it against her shoulder as he held her hair back. “That makes sense.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder through the white shirt of her uniform that was slowly becoming damp from her sweat. “I think this is the most terrible day I’ve had since you guys brought me back.”

Kairi took a few deep breaths and spit a few more times into the toilet. "I… I think I'm okay now," she uttered. She got up and flushed while Sora quickly wet a facecloth for her and started pouring a glass of water from the cup Riku and Naminé had left by the sink.

"Do you want to try another slice?" Sora asked. She shook her head.

"Not now. Maybe later. Right now I just need tea. You should have some too."

Meanwhile, just after Kairi and Sora fled the kitchen for the bathroom, the rest of the group were sharing despondent looks.

_ "They look awful," _ Roxas said.  _ "Are they going to be fine?" _

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly? I don't know. This couldn't have come at a worse time. Thursday will be a year since the Keyblade Graveyard. Hearing about even the slightest chance that the man who killed Kairi and pushed Sora to abusing the Power of Waking until he fell into the darkest abyss returning isn't good for either of them." Naminé handed him a cup of tea, and he thanked her quietly.

_ "I don't want to be the one to say this," _ Aqua declared,  _ "But I will because I believe it needs to be said. I think we should pull them off the mission." _

_ “Aqua!” _ Xion gasped.

_ “They’re not fit to be taking part in this,” _ the blue-haired Keyblade Master answered.  _ “If old members of the Organization are involved, then this just got a lot more dangerous than we thought.” _

_ “We knew that this was going to be dangerous from the beginning, Aqua,” _ Isa reminded them.  _ “We have no idea about the motives of the Master of Masters after his mysterious return.” _

_ “And pulling them off the mission is a knee-jerk reaction, Aqua,” _ Terra said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Now let’s not be hasty, Aqua,” Jiminy said. “I understand your intentions, but Sora’s not the type of person who’s just going to be able to sit back while the Organization is up to no good in this world. And, as much as this isn’t something to be proud of, Sora’s no stranger to having to regain lost strength. He’s had to rebuild himself every time he’s begun a new journey, and this time will be no different. He’ll pull through this.”

_ “But Jiminy... you just heard Sora,” _ Aqua calmly rebutted.  _ “He fell apart talking about his loss to Xigbar today. The only reason he’s still here is because Xigbar didn’t want him dead. Until his strength is recovered, I feel the best action is to pull him back from the mission and put him and Kairi both into training.” _

_ “You know, Aqua,”  _ Ventus’ voice came over from her end of the call. _ “You really need to learn how to be kind without sounding condescending.” _

_“Ven!?”_ The bluenette turned her head around to see Ventus standing in the doorway to his room, Chirithy sitting on his shoulders. _“How long have you been there listening in?”_

_ “Long enough to understand the situation,”  _ he replied, making his way to the table.  _ “And I agree with Jiminy. Sora’s recovered his strength twice before, and he  _ will  _ do it again.” _

“As the senior Master on site, you do have the authority to remove Sora and Kairi from the mission if you feel like it,” Riku quietly spoke up, “but I honestly feel like you should give us some time, Aqua. Sora and Kairi will find the strength they need. Trust us, and trust in them.”

"Are we getting benched?"

Everyone who could turned to look at the dup who had just emerged from the bathroom. There was an anxious note to Sora's voice, and he and Kairi were both looking at Riku with worried expressions clearly visible on their faces.

_ “That remains to be seen,”  _ Aqua placated gently.  _ “I want you two to be perfectly honest with me right now. Do either of you feel comfortable with continuing this mission with the knowledge that Xigbar and potentially Xehanort have returned? No one would think less of you for backing out, I swear. At least until you feel strong enough to return.” _

“Comfortable? Hell, no,” Sora replied honestly, shaking his head. “But I don’t really think comfort has ever been a factor in what we do. Right, Master Aqua?”

She smiled softly at him.  _ "True, it hasn't. However, this mission was thrust on you all so suddenly, so I'm giving you the option. If you'd like an out, at least for a short time, you can take it and come back when you feel ready." _

Kairi shook her head. "I know both of us would have preferred that the mission hadn't come up in the first place, but quitting now, even for just a while, would leave a bad taste in my mouth even worse than the bile. The thought of… of  _ him _ being back scares me more than anything, but because of that I know I have to keep going and conquer it. After all, we're heroes, right? This is our job."

Aqua looked like she was torn between a powerful sense of pride and her innate worry for her junior Keyblade Wielders, but she swallowed those feelings to end the conference on good terms.  _ “Then I suppose there’s nothing I can do to stop you from staying,”  _ she conceded gracefully.  _ “But before we end this meeting, I need to say something.”  _

“What’s that, Master?” Kairi asked, her pale face twisting in inquiry. 

Tears welled in the older woman’s eyes as she answered.  _ “I’m so proud of you two. Whatever happens in the next few days, just remember that you’re not alone in this. We’re only a few hours away if you need our help. Promise me you’ll keep that in mind?” _

Sora and Kairi couldn't meet her gaze for a moment, overcome by the feeling of their throats constricting and their own tears forming in the corners of their eyes. Their hearts swelled at Aqua's words, and finally returned her gaze. "Y-yeah!" Sora managed to reply. "Promise!"

_ "We'll discuss the findings of our own investigations tomorrow," _ Isa offered.  _ "Until then, we should all get some rest to digest what we learned today." _

_ "I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight,"  _ Lea complained.  _ "Hearin' Xigbar's back is making my brain run like a non-stop hamster wheel." _

* * *

_ Monday-4/18/20XX-Night _

 

While the sleep of everyone else could only be guessed at with all the revelations that abounded in the last few hours, Sora and Kairi were no doubt among those trying their utmost to sleep, but not having much luck. It seemed that no matter how much they cuddled and snuggled together, they couldn’t quite move past the illness that came over them during dinner. And in Sora’s case, this was only exasperated by a thought that recently arrived in his head and refused to leave. 

“I feel like scum,” he confessed out of the blue. Kairi, who had her head tucked in the space between his neck and shoulder, rose up and blinked at him blearily. 

“Why do you say that?” She yawned, rubbing her eyes. “I thought you said you would feel better after the shower? I know you were dealt a pretty major blow to your pride today, but what did Xigbar do to make you think so little of yourself?”

"No, it's not that," Sora said. "Well, that's part of it, but that's not why I feel like scum right now." He turned his head and stared up at the ceiling. Sora couldn't bring himself to look at his girlfriend when he told her why. He knew she would ask, so just as she opened her mouth to question him, he unveiled his thoughts. "When I was in the shower, I… I thought back to when we saw Kamoshida's Shadow in the castle's chapel, and I couldn't get the thought of you and Ann fooling around out of my head and I… fantasized a bit…"

There was silence for a moment, one soul-rending moment, and then came a snort, followed by a series of giggles. "Kairi this isn't funny!"

"But it is," she chortled. "You're worried about being scum because you rubbed one out after thinking about me and another pretty girl like Ann fooling around together? I'm flattered you're thinking of me, but I'm more surprised you weren't dreaming of me being with Tifa. Have you seen her tits? Go big or go home, Sora."

“C’mon, Kairi!” Sora nearly whined. “You know that if Cloud even  _ imagined  _ I was thinking of Tifa like that, he’d kill me! I may be thick, but I’m not  _ that  _ stupid!”

"Sora, pumpkin,  _ everyone  _ thinks of Tifa that way from time to time," Kairi assured him in amusement. "She's Tifa big-boobs Lockhart! The only stupid part would be vocalizing it to Cloud. I could drown in her boobs and die a happy girl, and Aqua's not that far off from Tifa either, actually. Point is, I'm not offended if you fantasize about me with other girls. That fantasy may never come true because I would need some serious convincing to share you with anyone else, but it's not a crime to fantasize."

"But… but the thought only came about because Kamoshida's such a creepy perv!" Sora argued. "I don't want to become someone like him!"

“Oh my God, Sora…” Kairi shook her head in a cross between amusement and exasperation and pinned him to the spot with a clear look in her eyes. “You are  _ not  _ going to become like Kamoshida just because of a harmless, naughty fantasy! Do you stalk girls like a crazy person?”

Her boyfriend looked down. “No,” he muttered. 

“Do you bully and beat up defenseless teenagers just to amuse yourself?” 

“No.”

“Have you ever once thought of forcing yourself on a girl, even if it’s just in passing?”

“No!” Sora shouted in shock. “Why would I ever even  _ think  _ about doing any of those things?!”

"Then you are  _ not _ going to turn into Kamoshida just because you got a little horny," she told him in exasperation. "How would we even be able to have kids if you have a crisis of conscience every time you get a little hard?"

Sora blushed. "Kairi, what…"

"Oh, Kamoshida is still a pig," she said as she rolled over and straddled him, pinning him to the bed with more than just her eyes. "And I don't enjoy the thought of him harbouring those fantasies about me, but I  _ want you _ to fantasize about me, and tell me what you dream about. In exchange, I'd like you to be comfortable with me sharing my fantasies with you."

As Sora stared up into those indigo eyes he loved so much, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep his mind on exactly why he considered himself scum. His hands twitched at his sides, not knowing what to do or where they should go, and if he looked down at just the right angle, he could get a glimpse of Kairi’s chest through the opening in her pink nightgown. “What… what kind of… fantasies do you have about me and you, Iri?” He asked through a dry mouth as he couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous porcelain skin that teased his irises.

The brunet’s ogling did not go unnoticed by Kairi, and she giggled at his twitching hands and roving eyes. “Now why would I just  _ tell  _ you about what I fantasize…” she began as she removed her hands from his shoulders and guided his own hands to their proper place on where her hips curved into her shapely behind. “When I can  _ show  _ you?~” the redhead finished as she leaned down to meet Sora’s slightly open mouth in a passionate kiss.

He felt his lips surge with heat as Kairi kissed him, and he tried to ignore the sweat on his hands as she gently pressed them into her backside. Sora could feel the fabric of her underwear on his fingertips, and it was honestly driving him almost as wild as the sensation of her kisses. He was learning about her all over again, with just how bold she was in reaching for the things that she wanted. He couldn't hold a candle to her. His lover's eyes were those of a carnivore and he was her herbivorous prey. While he may have been the one to first draw sharing a paopu with her, Kairi was the one to actually initiate sharing them, just as she was the one to take his hand first and she was the one to take charge now.

"You can squeeze if you want," she whispered into his mouth, referencing the position of his hands. "I'd like you to try." As she spoke, she moved her hands away from his, bringing her fingertips to the hem of her nightgown. Sora heard the rustling of fabric before he saw it, and he blushed as Kairi rose above him a bit, pulling her dress off and leaving her torso bare for him to see. She cupped her hands over her chest for a few seconds, smiling down at him, before removing them as she laid back down on his chest and commenced kissing her boyfriend again. Those hands of hers started to snake underneath his shirt, and she grinned through her unrestrained passionate kisses to his lips and jaw.

" _ Mine. _ " She declared, parroting his words from earlier in the day. "Your body. Your eyes. Your soft but spiky hair. This  _ thing _ growing below your waist. All of it is mine!"

Sora's mouth was dry as a desert, her words stoking an inferno in his chest that made wetting his mouth possible only with that which he received from the angel on top of him. "Is doing something with that…  _ thing… _ part of your fantasy?"

Kairi grinned at him and batted her eyelashes. "Would you like to find out?" She kissed his neck. "You'll never know until you ask." Her teeth scraped against the side of his neck under his jaw, and then pressed a wet kiss to the area and her tongue swirled around where she just nibbled. "So… does my delicious pumpkin want to know if I have any plans in store for the man downstairs?" She giggled, and her hands did something completely unexpected while she bit and kissed another spot on his neck.

Too engrossed now that Sora's hands were moving on their own, kneading into the flesh where she had asked him to apply himself, she couldn't stand the thought of having them stop just so that she could get him out of his shirt. Therefore, her hands gripped the garment tightly, and tore it off him right down the centre.

The brunet was too engulfed in the haze of love and lust caused by his love’s passionate affection to care overmuch about the unfortunate casualty of his shirt, however. Instead he doubled down on his hungry kisses to Kairi’s lips, jaw, and neck, steadily moving downwards past her collarbone and towards the bountiful flesh awaiting his loving attention. But as one of her soft, small hands traveled under his shorts and directed her curious touch to the organ straining against his boxers, the situation at hand suddenly hit him like a freight train. 

“Kairi. Kairi, babe, please stop.” He pleaded quietly, reluctantly against the redhead’s collarbone. Slowly but steadily, Kairi ceased her kisses and her roaming hands, and leaned up slightly to look her boyfriend in his bright blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, worried that she’d done something wrong, or was moving too fast for him to be comfortable. “Is this too much too fast?”

"We… we don't have protection…" Sora said, feeling guilty that he had to point that out. He could see Kairi blush as she looked at him.

"Oh! Oh you thought…? Oh, Sora, baby, I'm sorry, but I wasn't actually going to go that far tonight," she admitted, now feeling somewhat sheepish herself. Sora blinked.

"You.. weren't?" he asked. "Then, what were you…?"

"Oh, you know, just foreplay," she uttered, cheeks turning crimson and ears hot like pepper. "Just… using my hand, maybe my b-breasts if I got brave enough."

"Oh…" Sora said. He coughed. "Uh, sorry for killing the mood, Iri."

“Shhh,” Kairi whispered, once again pressing her lips to Sora’s in a kiss that was comparatively much softer than the ones they’d exchanged a few seconds prior. “Don’t you ever apologize for backing out of an uncomfortable situation. Even if it’s with me. There’s always next time,” she continued as she pulled away the tiniest bit to stare into the brunet’s eyes rather timidly.  _ “Was  _ I making you uncomfortable? I was only trying to make you feel better after the circus that today turned out to be, but if this isn’t what you wanted, we can always-mmph!”

In mid-sentence, Sora snaked his hand behind his lover’s head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The words she was going to say died on her lips as Kairi closed her eyes and cupped his cheeks while returning the kiss with equal fervor.

They had been trying to go to sleep, but they ended up staying awake for much longer than intended.

* * *

Akira Kurusu was having a much less enjoyable night.

By all accounts, he should’ve been having a restful sleep in his bed in the Leblanc attic. Or at least as restful a sleep as one  _ could  _ have when lying on an old mattress atop a creaky frame of slowly decaying wood, while a not-feline planted himself on top of the probationer’s chest as if he belonged there. It wasn’t any of these things that were causing his current state of anxiety, however.

No. It was the fact that when he woke up, it was to the rattling of chains, the color blue everywhere, and the same ghostly singing and piano keys that always seemed to accompany this space existing between dream and reality.

"Rise and shine, Inmate! Our glorious master wishes to speak with you."

…Well, that and the imperious, bratty “wardens” that stood guard over his cell.

"We have brought the prisoner, master," Justine said, turning towards the man at the desk beyond the bars of Akira's cell. He was a mysterious man, speaking in a deep gravelly voice and with an impossible nose. Akira was confident that this man was not human, but he had nothing to back that up.

“I believe congratulations are in order, young man,” Igor greeted from his seat in the center of the room. “You have made astonishing progress through the domain of the rapacious sinner of Lust, and now stand on the precipice of taking his evil heart for your own. Your rehabilitation is going well.”

“You know, I never asked for this,” Akira said, turning his head aside dismissively. He jolted backwards as Caroline slammed her baton against the bars of his cell, very nearly hitting his fingers that had been grasping the bars.

“Shut your mouth and listen, Inmate!” admonished the little girl.

Igor chuckled. “I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of the rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time. Once you encounter friends who share your aesthetics and claim your place in reality, only then will I explain it all. Such a day should not be far off.” He shifted his position on his desk, placing his hands together in front of him rather than resting his chin on his raised hand. “That being said, be wary of these new friends of yours. Their powers are vastly different from your own; agents of the calamitous and ruinous future which you must prevent.”

“So what am I supposed to do about that?” Akira asked his mysterious benefactor.

“I called you here tonight because this time I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing,” Igor answered.

“Aid?”

“Due to your potential in wielding the power of the Wild Card, you can handle more than one Persona,” Igor explained. “That power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing that potential. To that end, we must execute your Persona.”

“What?!” Akira exclaimed, eyes wide at the blunt admission.

Igor chuckled once again. “Do not be alarmed. Personas are personalities that exist within you. Thus you will only be discarding old personalities to have them be reborn as new ones.”

So it was that the deformed old man explained to the probationer the process of “executing” two Personas so their essence could merge and be reborn as newer, stronger Personas. Igor had suggested fusing together Arsene and Pixie, the first two Personas he’d obtained since his journey began, but Akira politely refused, opting instead to fuse the Bicorn he gained from the first ambush lesson Mona had taught them with a Jack-o’-Lantern he found sometime afterwards. 

After the guillotine blades had dropped down on the bound and helpless Personas, and the resulting yellow blob with a tranquil smile introduced itself as “Saki Mitama”, immediately becoming another mask for Joker to wear into battle, Igor spoke up again.

“A new Persona has been born from the body and blood of the old,” he announced. “Use it well, and it shall become a new source of great power.”

“This is all well and good,” Akira nodded in half-agreement. “But you still haven’t answered my question about what I’m supposed to do if Sora and the others really are who you say they are. How is a handful of new Personas supposed to compete against what their Keyblades are capable of?”

“Do not despair, Trickster,” Igor placated. “Your rehabilitation is just beginning. In time, you will find that you will be able to stand on even footing with the agents of calamity. Continue your rehabilitation, and your worries will abate. Gather Personas and bring them here. Gather a great many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger Personas.”

“Their worth will be made clear to you on the field of battle,” Justine informed him. Igor nodded.

“Developing your power as such will play an integral role in the stand against ruin.”

“So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose in regards to executions,” Justine stated.

“And depending on the effort you put in, our master might consider further development of new rituals,” Caroline added. “Cry your tears of joy, Inmate!”

“Thanks, I guess,” Akira said, nodding slowly at the man at the desk across from him.

“Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion,” Igor continued, uttering words Akira was still having difficulty comprehending the meaning of. “A joyous fact indeed.”

“I appreciate the thought, but if it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll be saving any joy or satisfaction until  _ after  _ Kamoshida is brought down,” the probationer responded. The old man was unfazed by the dismissal and merely chuckled. 

“I would expect nothing less from you, Trickster,” he replied as Akira’s vision suddenly began growing dim. “Until next we meet…”

_ I’m  _ never  _ getting used to this place. _ Was Akira’s last thought before all went black and he returned to sleep.

* * *

_ Tuesday-4/19/20XX-Early Morning _

 

In an unusual turn of events for the residents of this particular penthouse, the designated lazy bum was the one to awaken first. And when he did so, it was to rays of red early morning spring sunlight peeking through the blinds, a refreshing sensation that he hadn’t felt in some time, and an overwhelming feeling of being at peace. Most likely caused by the nude angel spooning him under the soft covers of their bed. The lazy bum smiled warmly at the sight of his beloved sleeping peacefully in his arms.

He knew that he needed to protect these moments, and for that he needed to train and work harder than ever before to regain his lost strength. But for now, he just wanted to bask in the joy of watching Kairi sleep for another few minutes.

The longer he gazed at her, images and sensations from last night began playing out in his brain. Images of Kairi’s face glazed over in ecstasy and unending love evident for all to see as Sora’s fingers gently coaxed her into a crescendo. Her whispering sweet nothings into his ears, their bodies pressed together with nothing between them as her own fingers did the same. And finally, the two of them basking in the afterglow, sharing slow, deep kisses as sleep finally came over them. 

It was a treasure Sora would hold dear for a long time. 

Eventually, he decided that a warm bath was necessary to fully wake himself up, and he brushed a few stray locks of hair from Kairi’s forehead to press a soft kiss to it with a whispered “I love you,” before he got out of bed himself. Careful not to disturb her, Sora strategically placed the covers around his lover so as to protect her from the morning rays, then began making his way to the rooms master bathroom, uncaring of his own state of undress. He’d barely slid open the door before something reached his ears.

At first it was just the rustling of cloth and the shifting of weight on the mattress, but then came a sweet voice. "Sora… I'm cold…"

He turned around, looking back at the bed. Kairi was on her back, the sheets he'd draped over her body casually tossed aside to fully reveal her to his eyes. Her head was hanging off the edge of the bed, and she was giving him the most adorable pouty look, enticing him to return to her. She reached out her hands to him. "Come back to me," she pleaded.

Sora grinned and made his way back to the bed to his beautiful girlfriend in all her splendour. She smiled at his approach, raising her arms up in the direction of his face as she looked at him upside down, ignoring that her head was right at the level of his waist. "Good morning," she said with a flirty tone "And good morning to you too, big guy. Mwah!" Sora nearly swooned in delight as she kissed him in her current position, because she most definitely had  _ not _ kissed his lips.

If she thought that that was going to get him to come back to bed with her, well, she was almost right.

Just as Kairi grinned as he leaned down, thinking that he was going to return to their bed, he scooped the blushing redhead into his arms in a princess bridal carry. "I guess if you're cold, then you'll just have to join me for a nice warm bath, right Iri?"

“Not what I was expecting,” admitted his pink-faced girlfriend, “but after last night, a bath together to wash off the sweat sounds wonderful.” She wrapped her arms around Sora’s neck as he stepped back into their bathroom and leaned up towards him. “And afterwards we should go out for a run. We do need to train, after all.”

“But then we’ll just get all sweaty again,” Sora pointed out. He made a small laugh in his throat as he pressed his nose against Kairi’s. “Unless that’s the whole point?”

“Why have only one bath this morning when we can have two?” Kairi giggled. Sora returned his love’s smile as he brought her close to his chest in a kiss, his body thrumming in anticipation of having those wonderful hands all over him once more.

* * *

“So you’re saying that the department store mascot you saw a few days ago could actually be a Shadow?” Naminé asked over the bowl of miso soup she’d prepared for breakfast. 

_ “That is correct, Naminé,”  _ Isa confirmed over the Gummiphone.  _ “When I first saw him the day Roxas, Xion, and I went shopping for school supplies, I immediately realized something was rather off about him. At first I believed him to be a Nobody of some sort, due to the bear suit he was wearing, and the fact I could not sense a heart of any sort inside him. But when I saw him take off the head to reveal an actual human body inside, I knew things would be far more complicated than that.” _

“So we’ve got a Shadow that’s hiding in plain sight in the real world,” Jiminy summarized. “I can see how that could be helpful to us, but how does it pertain to your own investigation into the murders?”

_ “From what I’ve heard since applying for a managerial position at Junes, “Teddie” seems to be good friends with the owner’s son: one Yosuke Hanamura,”  _ Isa elaborated.  _ “And the two are very loose-lipped. More than once I’ve heard them discussing the Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns in Tokyo, remarking that it feels “just like old times”, before they abruptly stop talking.” _

_ “That’s interesting,”  _ Aqua considered thoughtfully.  _ “Have you heard anything else that might work against them, Isa?”  _

_ “I’m afraid not. I’ve only just begun working the evening shift at Junes, but with the way those two talk, it likely won’t be long until I have more to report. Besides, I’m fairly certain that someone’s been watching us ever since Lea spoke with Mitsuo Kubo.” _

“What makes you say that?” Riku asked while sipping a hot cup of coffee. “Noticed anything or anyone strange?”

_ “Just some chick in a blue bean coat and beret,”  _ Lea answered.  _ “I’ve seen her around a couple times while out on the town, but she hasn’t started anything with me yet. She seems pretty close with the big guy running the textile shop, though.” _

_ “Blue bean coat and beret?”  _ Aqua sat up, surprised.  _ “I think I’ve seen who you’re talking about around Iwatodai, Lea!”  _

“All these coincidences are making my head hurt,” Naminé groaned. “How have you seen this girl, Aqua?” 

_ “I recently obtained an internship at the Kirijo Group headquarters in the city, and a few days ago I saw a woman matching Lea’s description talking to the secretary at the front desk. I never heard exactly what they discussed, but I did hear the secretary say “Kirijo-sama will see you now, Shirogane-san,” towards the end.” _

_ “Shirogane?”  _ Roxas spoke up over his own breakfast of scrambled eggs and sausage.  _ “I’ve heard that name before. There used to be a  _ Naoto  _ Shirogane going to school here at Yasogami. Apparently she belongs to a family of detectives.” _

“Detectives?” Jiminy looked shocked at the admission. “Do you think she might’ve been involved with the police investigation of the murders in Inaba?”

_ “It’s a definite possibility, but without solid proof, we can’t make any assumptions. Besides, she had to have been between fifteen and sixteen years old when the murders began. Hardly the proper age to go about aiding the police, in my opinion,”  _ Isa replied before turning to Terra, who had remained quiet throughout the morning conference.  _ “What about you, Terra? Have you learned anything worth sharing about the wound in reality you told us about?” _

_ “Actually, yes,”  _ Terra said.  _ “About six years ago, a student of Gekkoukan High mysteriously died on the roof of the school. I went up there to check out the memorial garden dedicated to him by his sister, and I know now without a doubt that that rooftop is where whatever happened in this city was focused.” _

_ “How can you be so sure, Terra?”  _ Xion asked. 

_ “I wasn’t exactly sure about it myself at first,”  _ the tall brunet admitted.  _ “But after a few moments spent amongst the flowers and figs, I felt a most unpleasant chill come over me. It felt almost like an echo of Death, like this seemingly innocuous school was once almost ground zero for the end of all living things on this world. And when I blinked after feeling this chill, suddenly I wasn’t on Gekkoukan’s roof anymore, but a great tower illuminated by a light that came from everywhere and nowhere at once. And from above, a massive, leering, red eye consuming the night sky. When I blinked again, it was gone.” _

The gathered group shivered at the nightmarish imagery Terra had conjured up for them. “Still think we’re the most “occult” thing on this world, Xion?” Naminé asked. 

_ “Okay, so I guess you might be right to be worried about these Shutdowns being the result of some creepy, crawly Cthulhu-based nightmare,”  _ Xion admitted bashfully.

_ “So I’ve been meaning to ask this,” _ Ven brought up while Riku started to clear away the dishes from his and Naminé’s breakfast,  _ “but where are Sora and Kairi? Are they still sleeping or something?” _

_ “Yeah I was wondering that too,” _ Lea mentioned.  _ “Don’t tell me that they’re so shook up about what happened yesterday that they got sick or something.” _

“Er… no, I think it might be the opposite,” Naminé said, looking away and scratching her cheek. “When I woke up this morning they weren’t in their room and their shoes were gone, so I think they went out for a morning run or some other kind of training. They might have even gone up to the roof to practice in secret. Usually Kairi and Riku go out for runs in the morning, I sometimes join them, and Sora gets up last and makes us all breakfast so it’s ready when we get back. All I know is that they weren’t there this morning, but… they also left their room without cleaning up.”

_ “What do you mean, without cleaning up?”  _ Xion asked. She laughed.  _ “What? Did they forget to make the bed or something? If they even do it, they’ll probably do it when they get back in, right?” _

“Not exactly. I found one of Sora’s shirts that he wears to bed at night on the floor.” She still wasn’t looking at the Gummiphone they were talking on, knowing that she was about to drop a bomb on all of their friends. “It was ripped down the front. It was also next to Kairi’s underwear and… the room smelled lewd. I had to open the balcony door so that the room could breathe.”

There was a pause before Lea let out a low chuckle while a number of people, notably Roxas, Xion, Ventus, and Aqua, all turned varying shades of vermillion.  _ “Damn. I knew she wanted Sora from back when we were training with Merlin, but I didn’t realize she wanted him  _ **_that_ ** _ bad.” _

Riku rolled his eyes from the sink. “I knew it was going to happen eventually. I just hope that they played it safe. We have enough stuff to worry about without Kairi potentially carrying a passenger, even if their parents would be thrilled.”

_ “Yeah, their folks, maybe,” _ Terra said.  _ “But I have serious doubts that Kairi’s brother Haru would take kindly to being an uncle before his little sister’s out of high school.” _

_ “Honestly, they really should be thinking about the mission, especially after last night,” _ Aqua mumbled in a quiet voice that they all still heard.

The front door opened, prompting Naminé and Riku to acquire smarmy grins. “Well, speak of the devils…” the blonde former Nobody remarked. The two people they had just been talking about walked in, Sora in loose black gym shorts with yellow stripes and a light grey muscle shirt, Kairi in a pink tank top and black spats. Sora was bringing a water bottle to his lips to drain the last drops out of it, and both of their bodies were shining with sweat. "Good morning you two," Naminé greeted. "Where were you this morning?"

"Went out for a run," Kairi said, smiling with fulfilment at her sister. “Might have gone a bit overboard, though. Ended up having to apologize to some dog walkers when the cuties started racing us because we were running like we were trying to sprint a marathon.”

“Where did you go?” Naminé asked. “You’ve sure worked up a sweat.”

“Oh, just around the block,” Sora replied nonchalantly. “Sakurazaka Park, lapped the Mori Garden a couple of times, went up through Aoyama Park and through the neighbourhood to pass the grave of Buchiko and back.”

Riku and Naminé stopped and glanced back at the two, trying to measure distances in their heads. “Wait,” Riku told them. “Wait wait wait. You went to Buchiko’s grave and back? That’s… that’s like a four kilometre run.”

“4k?” Sora asked. “I guess so.”

_ “And here we thought that you two would be tired, considering last night,” _ Isa chuckled from his side of the Gummiphone.

“What about last night?” Kairi asked. She opened the fridge and pulled out the container they were keeping orange juice in. Sora was already handing her glasses. “Oh you mean that? No. I’m feeling fine now, thanks for asking.”

_ “Would your feeling fine have something to do with Sora’s shirt being ripped in half?” _ Aqua queried.

The redhead had been right about to start pouring the juice into the two glasses Sora had gotten out, but she placed the jug down and spun around to face the table, where Riku and Naminé were looking at them with smarmy looks overtop their respective school uniforms, along with the somewhat difficult to make out expressions of their friends on the Gummiphone. “What are you talking about?” Kairi blurted out. “Sora’s shirt’s just fine. See, he’s wearing it.”

_ “She’s talking about the one that’s next to your panties on your bedroom floor,” _ Xion answered, and Kairi could hear her grin.

“Thong, Xion,” Naminé corrected, and Sora and Kairi turned nearly as red as the same garment that had necessitated Naminé resorting to copious amounts of bleach and a bit of magic to return her wardrobe to its usual pristine white state.

_ “Ooh. Scandalous!”  _ Xion burst into uncontrollable giggles at her teasing little commentary. Sora and Kairi could only stand stock still like deer in the headlights, the orange juice on the countertop completely forgotten. 

_ “So, Red,”  _ Lea started after Xion laughing fit ceased. His words oozed palpable smugness.  _ “Now that you and Spiky have finally done the dirty together, it’s time for a little Q&A!”  _

“Please don’t…” Sora pleaded meekly.

“Yeah, Axel. I’d  _ really  _ rather you didn’t,” Kairi rapidly agreed.

_ “Aw, but Xion would kill me if I didn’t help her extract every juicy morsel possible from something like this,”  _ Lea remained unmoved by the lovebirds’ begging.  _ “Besides, it’s just a few teeny-tiny questions. Why be so embarrassed about it? Unless of course you were into some  _ really  _ kinky stuff last night, but that’s even better!” _

“Axel, please, as my secret forest training buddy, I am begging you to stop,” Kairi implored him.

_ “Now I kinda want to know too...” _ Ven admitted.  _ “I’m not really sure what you guys are talking about, but it sounds fun!” _

_ “Yeah you two, was it, “fun” like Ven says?” _ Roxas asked.

"We held hands!" Kairi shouted, eyes closed and hands clenched into fists. "When did holding hands become lewd!?"

_ "You literally tore his shirt off and showed him the goods just to hold hands?" _ Lea laughed incredulously, shaking his head.

"Yeah… I'm not buying that, Kairi,” Naminé added. “How much else did you do with those hands?"

"Oh sure, says the artist who warned Akira about his local doctor tying him down for a "thorough examination"."

“It’s a legitimate concern, isn’t it? There are some real sickos hiding in back alleys.”

_ “Hey, I’m a bit confused. Terra, why would Kairi have been naked in bed with Sora?” _ Ven asked.

Sensing a lifeline, Sora latched onto that rod and reeled with all he had. “Yes! That’s a great question. Terra, please explain to the cinnamon roll just why that’s a thing. Meanwhile, I’m all sweaty from that run so I’m going to go take a shower.”

_ "Coward!"  _ Terra cried at Sora throwing him under the bus while the younger brunet in question grabbed his girlfriend by the arm and escaped the kitchen.  _ "I'll remember this! Ven, now isn't the time. You need to be getting out the door for school. In fact, school! Yes! There should be health classes in high school, right? Your teachers will let you know all about it." _

As Terra scrambled to try to dodge answering Ven's question, the lovebirds made a break for their bedroom and attached master bath. Riku was a bit quicker, though, not having already put himself through a workout this morning. He blocked the door to their room, and he replaced his smarmy, teasing grin with a kind smile. "We're just teasing, you know that right?" He told them in a quiet voice. "Honestly, we're happy for you. Just… did you guys at least use protection?"

"Honest answer," Kairi whispered back with impatient zeal, "Sora fingered me and I gave him a handjob. There was no sex." Riku rolled his eyes and struggled to prevent the blush from showing on his face at Kairi's frank description of their bedroom activities.

"Aw, you're no fun anymore," he wistfully complained before stepping aside. "Be quick or you'll be late for school." The two nodded, not that he was sure that they would even take that advice to heart, and entered their room. Riku strolled back into the kitchen, where Terra, Aqua, and now Chirithy were all desperately trying to talk Ven out of getting the answers he sought. “False alarm. They’re not that far gone yet.”

_ “Oh, thank God,”  _ Terra sighed gratefully.  _ “We were running out of excuses and deflections for a moment there.” _

_ “Ven, you need to get going or you’ll be late for school!” _ Aqua pressed.  _ “As a matter of fact, we need to leave too or we’ll be late for work.” _

"That's a good point," Naminé said. She turned to Riku. "We should get going too. But what about…?"

"They can take care of themselves," Riku said dismissively. He reached for the Gummiphone. "We'll talk to you guys tonight. See you then." Hearing the others wish them a good day, Riku ended the call and placed the phone in his pocket. He shouldered his school bag. "Ready to go Nami?"

"Uh… yes!" Naminé replied, a little flustered by the sudden usage of a nickname. She raised her voice, not sure if the other occupants would hear her. "We're leaving now! We're going to lock the door on our way out!"

"Jiminy, you coming with us or are you going to wait for them?" Riku asked. The cricket chronicler hopped up onto Riku's shoulder.

"If it's all the same to you, Riku, I'll tag along with you today," he said. "I have a feeling that they'd be extra flirty in class today and while I have gotten quite good at tuning it out, I'd rather not have to worry about it today."

Naminé giggled. "I guess even you have limits on how much of that you can take, huh Jiminy?" The cricket nodded sagely and sighed.

“That’s right, there’s only so much of that even I can take.”

* * *

~~~~_ Tuesday-4/19/20XX-Morning _

 

Sora and Kairi had managed to make it on time for classes to begin, but only just. The bell announcing the beginning of classes was just about to finish ringing by the time the two that had quickly and inadvertently become Shujin’s main power couple dashed through the door into class, looking frazzled and out-of-sorts to say the very least. They had broken no rules and not come in tardy, but it was still a  _ very  _ close call, as their teachers were quick to warn them, and their peers didn’t hesitate to playfully tease them about.

Especially Akira. It seemed that when you finally broke through that stoic, meek facade, he could be every bit as mischievous as his code name suggested.

Their Gummiphones buzzed in their pockets as they received chat messages, and when the pair pulled them out they saw that Akira had just started a group chat between himself, the two almost tardy teens, and Ann.

Akira: “Spend too much time “building Sorarium Pylons” last night?”

Kairi: “Are you nuts? We’re in class!”

Akira: “Drain enough Kairinium from that hickey on her neck, Sora?”

Ann: “What hickey? I didn’t see it!”

Akira: “Take a closer look, Ann. Back of her neck on her left-hand side.”

Kairi placed a hand to cover it up while typing with one hand.

Kairi: “I would appreciate it if you didn’t pay so much attention to my neck.”

Akira: “But you’re a valuable member of this team. Morgana says it’s my responsibility to look after you all.”

Sora: "Yep! Kairinium levels are at maximum! Wait, hang on…"

Without making a sound, Sora leaned forward in his chair, leaned over his desk, and brought his lips to the very spot Akira had referenced. He kissed Kairi on the neck, with their teacher completely unaware but over half the class having watched him do it.

Sora: "Now at maximum!"

Kairi buried her face in her desk, her brain overheating that Sora would do such a thing in the middle of class, and most of the girls seemed torn between squealing or fainting.

Ann: "And the Prince strikes again. It's going to be interesting today when people start asking if you're really a prince, Sora."

Sora: “Well, I’m not a prince per sé, obviously. But I’m Kairi’s prince as long she’d have me. And that’s the only thing that matters.”

Akira: “Could you be any more of a sap, lover boy?”

Sora: "I have been asked that question numerous times and yet I always manage to surprise people."

Akira: "Seriously, just marry her already if you're going to be acting like this!"

Ann: "Marriage!?"

"Takamaki-san, would you be so kind as to read from page 32, please?"

Ann shot up from her seat, looking and sounding completely flustered as she scrambled with her textbook. "Oh, uh, yes! Sure! I'll get right on that!"

Kairi: "2nd paragraph."

Sora turned away from his phone to ignore any continued messages from Akira, but his last words stuck in his head as Sora turned his head back to look at Kairi's neck.  _ Marriage, huh? I wonder what Kairi would look like in a wedding dress? I wonder what Kairi would look like in Jasmine's dress? _

Some months back, Aladdin and Jasmine finally tied the knot, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy received invitations courtesy of Genie to the wedding. Kairi had been brought along as Sora's plus one, of course, and had worn a lovely pink, white, and black ensemble to the occasion that had Sora swooning, but Jasmine's wedding dress had turned the bride into the most beautiful woman in attendance. As Sora now imagined Kairi in that same white gown, carrying a bouquet of calla lilies… he sighed.

_ Now wouldn't that be something? _

* * *

_ Tuesday-4/19/20XX-After School  _

 

“So remind me, what’s the significance of this calling card?” Naminé asked when Akira made his pronouncement that it was time to make the final moves to steal Kamoshida’s rotten heart. 

“From what I understand, it’s what will cause the Treasure in Kamoshida’s Palace to materialize,” Riku exposited, eyeing the raindrops that continued to pour down in front of them as the group huddled beneath the awning. “That sparkling mass of air we saw in the treasury room behind the throne? When he sees the message, that mass will take corporeal shape, and we’ll be able to steal it. Is that correct, Morgana?”

"That's right," answered the cat. "Once we send the calling card, he'll feel threatened and the Treasure will materialize. This will only work once, though, and only for a short window, probably around twenty-four hours. If we send it out today, we have to steal the Treasure by tomorrow or we won't get another shot at this, and you guys are on a one way ticket to expulsion."

“No pressure, right?” Kairi snarked. “So who’s going to write this thing? I imagine that it would have to be pretty elaborate to really stick it to old Shovel Chin. Or is it already written?”

“Actually, I volunteered myself to write it out,” Ryuji proudly admitted. “It’s gonna be sweet, just you wait.”

The redhead was not reassured by the bleached blond’s statement however.  _ “You  _ wrote it out, Ryuji? Forgive my skepticism, but may I see it just to be sure?”

"Oh, it's uh, not done yet," Ryuji said. "There's a lot of clippings to go through."

"Clippings?" Akira asked. "Oh! You're really getting into this whole Phantom Thief thing, aren't you Ryuji?"

"Yeah!" he replied enthusiastically. "Can't just write it out. They can trace handwriting and stuff. So we've gotta use newspaper and magazine clippings to make the message, right?"

“That’s correct, Ryuji, but isn’t that the most basic of the basics when it comes to composing threatening letters?” Riku raised an eyebrow. “Aesthetics are important when it comes to these things too, you know. And that includes making the letter in such a way that it reads fluidly and elegantly, along with making the outside noteworthy and distinctive. It might only be me, but I just don’t think you of all people are capable of that.”

“The hell does it matter if the card looks or reads pretty as long as it gets the job done?!” Ryuji protested. “C’mon guys! Back me up on this!”

"Does Kamoshida really deserve elegance?" Akira asked, standing in his friend's corner. "He needs to be brought down, not have poetry written for him."

"I'm just saying that whatever we put on the calling card should be, you know, stylishly written," Kairi advocated. "We don't need to have it read like a middle schooler trying to come across as dark and edgy."

"...just what are you getting at Kairi?" Ryuji asked. "Just because I'm not in the Newspaper Club like you doesn't mean I can't write a damn calling card to tell Kamoshida we're gonna steal his shitty heart."

“I’m not saying you can’t,” she placated easily. “But if you infuse even a fraction of the bad language and limited vocabulary you use on a daily basis into your writing, it… kinda loses the intended effect.”

“I have to agree with Kairi,” Ann seconded with a sly grin. “It was a while ago, but I still remember catching glimpses of your writing attempts in junior high, Ryuji. No comment.”

"Whatever, Ann," Ryuji replied. "You all can debate on who gets to do the next one, but I've got this one. I've been waiting too long for that piece of shit to get what's coming to him. This is payback for breaking my leg last year, destroying the track team, and all the other shit he's done."

Sora folded his arms. "I don't think he's budging on this one guys."

"The next one?" Naminé asked, cocking her head curiously. "What do you mean, "next one," Ryuji?"

"Huh?" He seemed caught off-guard by the question. "Oh, uh, I just thought that if Kamoshida had a Palace, and with all the shitty adults in the world looking out for themselves and screwing over us kids, I figured that there would probably be more of those, or something. Since we've got these powers, after we're done with Kamoshida, maybe we could steal their hearts too."

“Focus on the heist at hand, Ryuji,” Jiminy advised from his spot sitting on Sora’s shoulder. “I understand that you’re angry and riding high on the cusp of your revenge, rightfully so, but I wouldn’t think too hard about my future when my present is on the brink of being ruined by an evil man’s pettiness and cruelty. When Kamoshida’s brought down,  _ then  _ we can discuss whether to continue this.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I am gettin' a little carried away. First we've gotta make sure that the change of heart even works and we don't get expelled." He turned to look directly at Sora rather than the cricket on the boy's shoulders. "So I heard a weird story about you getting expelled too now. How'd Kamoshida wrangle that one up?"

"You remember what Sora said yesterday, right?" Ann asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I remember  _ that _ , Mr. Prince of Shujin telling off the King, but I was wondering if maybe you did something else today to stick a ten foot pole up his ass."

Sora folded his arms and adopted his trademark thinking pose as he pondered what he could’ve done to offend the vain, insecure coach this time around, but came up blank. “I don’t recall doing anything to get on his nerves today,” the brunet said. “I only saw him the once when I was coming out of Kawakami-sensei’s office after lunch, and he didn’t seem to be paying much attention to me. I can only guess he’s started acting on his threat from yesterday.”

“I don’t get it,” Morgana scratched his head with a paw in confusion. “I can see how he could get away with broadcasting the imminent expulsions with these two, given how unpopular they are with the student body, but I would’ve thought he’d keep the expulsion of a well-respected and liked pillar of the community on the down low. Even if the student in question had just wounded his pride and presented a threat to his Volleyball team.”

“Pride makes you do all kinds of things that don’t make any sense…” Riku muttered quietly under his breath.

"Well, we did have P.E. today," Kairi said.

"Oh yeah!" Sora replied, his expression brightening. "Forgot about that. Still… I don't think I did anything to piss him off in class today. It's not like we were playing volleyball in P.E. and I whooped him again or anything."

"Uh, hello? You two outran everyone in class without breaking a sweat!" Ann commented.

“Oh…” The brunet’s expression fell as he pieced together what he had done to “offend” Kamoshida. “I did mention yesterday that if I had to choose an athletic club to join, it would’ve been Track. Guess he didn’t take kindly to the evidence that I could back up my boasts.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t try doing anything to provoke you there and then,” Ryuji said. “Maybe he knew you wouldn’t rise to the bait as easily as I did.”

“How  _ did  _ Kamoshida goad you into attacking him last year, Ryuji?” Naminé inquired. At the innocent question the bleached blond turned his gaze downward and scuffed his shoe on the dry section of the school roof.

"Hey, if we're gonna talk about shitty stuff like that, could we maybe do it someplace more comfortable? There's a good ramen shop I know, we could talk about it there."

"Ah, you prefer to pair unpleasantness with pleasant food," Morgana observed. "A wise choice, Ryuji."

"I honestly do the same thing with studying," the bleached blond added. "If I have to do something I don't like, I may as well eat something tasty while I'm at it."

"Actually, it's Sora's night to cook," Kairi offered. "Why don't we take you to our place and you can have some of his cooking?"

His eyes bugged out. "Seriously!? I get to try some of the Prince's cooking that the whole school has been raving about? I am so in!"

“I’m game!” Ann declared enthusiastically. “Having a meal together before we go in tomorrow and steal that jerk’s Treasure sounds like a great idea to me!”

Akira fiddled with the hair in front of his glasses. “I don’t have an issue,” he said.

“Then it’s settled,” Ryuji said before anyone else who actually lived in the apartment could say anything. “You guys live in Roppongi Hills right? Aw man, that place is so swanky... this is gonna be awesome! I’ve never gotten to go into rich people homes before.”

“Hold on a minute!” Naminé protested, waving her hands wildly. “Don’t we get a say in any of this?! This is our  _ home  _ you’re talking about crashing into like it’s no big deal!”

“Well, Kairi was the one who offered, so…?” Ryuji lamely answered.

“It’s not like it’s the first time,” Riku muttered. “Remember when the student council president did it last week?”

“Kairi we’re on a budget!” Naminé reminded her. “Have  _ you _ gone out and gotten a job yet?”

“I’ve had a lot on my plate, okay?” Kairi replied. “There was, you know, the bullying, and the slander, and the sudden emergence of dimensions built out of the true feelings of a person’s heart, and now my boyfriend’s sudden prospect of  _ expulsion _ . Once we steal this Treasure,  _ then _ I’ll get a job, okay?”

Naminé was silent for a moment before nodding in acceptance. “Okay. Okay. Have you even started looking for jobs, though? I already found one last night: there’s a doctor out in the sticks of Yongen-Jaya that needs help running their clinic. I’m thinking I can apply as a part-time assistant, and in the process learn a bit on how to brew our own potions and ethers from watching how they dole out medications.”

“As a matter of fact, I’ve found a good one as well,” Kairi replied, mildly peeved at the insinuation her sister had directed to her. “Recently I’ve been seeing ads offering a paid internship at a news company in Shibuya. Any kind of experience I can obtain from professionals at work would really help me with the Newspaper Club.”

“Wait,” Akira said, turning to Naminé. “Are you getting a job at Dr. Takemi’s clinic?”

“Yeah, you know her?”

“Her clinic is across the street from where I live,” Akira answered.

“And she’s the one we’re getting our medicines from in exchange for Joker being her guinea pig,” Morgana explained.

For a long minute only the sound of the rain filled the rooftop. 

“...Guinea pig?” Riku asked with a raised eyebrow. “Exactly what kinds of tests are going on in that clinic, Kurusu?”

Akira suddenly felt a crushing sense of dread at the look that was in his senpai’s eyes. But all the same, he held his courage close and continued. “Just a drug she needs help perfecting, nothing more. I participate in these clinical trials, and then she lets me buy tough pain meds for my “exams”. That’s all there is to it.”

“I really hope she’s not letting you buy opioids or else we’re gonna be in a heap of trouble,” Riku said. “The Metaverse is psychedelic enough without us getting high off pain meds.”

Naminé glanced between them, sensing the tension. “So… that’s me and Kairi sorted out. What about you boys? Have you found part time jobs yet?”

Sora chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head apologetically. “I guess this is where I live up to my nickname of “lazy bum”. I haven’t really applied anywhere yet,” he admitted. “Like Kairi said, there’s been a lot of stuff going on this past week. Once we get this whole thing with Kamoshida out of the way, then sure, I’d like to find a job, but right now I’ll hold off on that.”

Their gazes turned to Riku. "I honestly have no idea where to work. Maybe an animal shelter or something?"

“Ooh, I can see that!” Ann replied. “A big old softie like you would be perfect caring for stray animals, senpai!”

“Shut up…”

* * *

“Woah!” Ryuji breathed out as he beheld the penthouse sprawled out before him. “This place is amazing!”

“I swear, you’re like a kid in a candy store…” Morgana shook his furry head in disdain.

"Glad you think so," Sora said, slinging off his backpack and stepping out of his shoes. He shook off the umbrella he had been holding and placed it in the umbrella stand by the door.

"Excuse me," Ann politely vocalized as she stepped across the threshold and entered the penthouse after its occupants. "Whoa! Nice place you guys!"

"Morgana! Not on the couch!" Naminé said sharply as the feline hopped onto the armrest of the furniture in front of the television. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be cleaning up cat fur."

"I assure you I have excellent personal hygiene," Morgana said, and started licking his paw from a sitting position on said armrest.

“I’ve seen where you rest your head, Morgana,” Sora reminded. “I’m not entirely certain the attic of an old coffee shop provides the best chances to maintain personal hygiene. Akira doesn’t even have a bathtub.”

“You don’t?” Ann looked shocked as she turned to the raven haired teenager in question standing by the entrance. “Then… how do you…”

“There’s a bathhouse directly opposite Leblanc,” Akira explained. “It’s a bit tight, and I’m honestly not used to sharing a bath at all, but it’s worth it to stay clean.” He tried to ignore the twinge in his heart at the concerned frown on the pigtailed blonde’s beautiful face.

"We can make you have a bath, Morgana," Naminé said, starting to reach for the cat. "I don't know how you're getting clean otherwise."

"I just brushed him this morning," Akira said, "though I don't know the last time Morgana has actually gotten a good wash."

"Meow!" Morgana hissed, jumping away from Naminé. "You'll never take me alive!"

"Get back here you mangy cat!" Naminé called. "I just swept on Sunday and I won't have you messing up my hardwood floors!"

"But aren't those really easy to take care of?" Akira quietly mumbled, watching as Naminé chased after the non-compliant feline.

"Whoa!" Ryuji gawked before laughing in excitement. "Look at the size of your T.V.! And that sound system! Man, watching movies here must be just as awesome as going to a theatre!"

“Is this real mahogany?” Ann excitedly asked as she admiringly ran a hand along the surface of the dining room table. “It feels so smooth… how do your plates not slide right off this thing?”

"Is that a marble centrepiece?" Akira asked, curious, as he came up behind Ann and looked at the "lucky emblem" that resembled the King's head on the table.

"No, it's just porcelain," Sora admitted. "Still… looks good, though, right?"

“You bet it is!” Ryuji sighed as he took in everything once more. “Man, I bet you get the  _ best  _ views of the city when it’s nighttime.”

"It certainly gets nice," Kairi said wistfully. "We even have line of sight to see the lights of Chiba across Tokyo Bay."

“Aw… I wish I could live in a place like this,” Ann sighed dreamily. “Living high up in a penthouse, with a loving boyfriend who cooks you fancy food every night and who you get to cuddle up on the couch with, watching movies or studying together…”

“To hear it objectively like that, yeah it’s idyllic,” Kairi told her. “And to be honest, it does get quiet romantic in here from time to time.”

“She means almost all the time!” Naminé put out from the other side of the wall. “Got you, Morgana!”

“No! Let me go! I don’t need a bath! I’m clean, I swear. I’m the cleanest cat you’ve ever seen… but I’m not a cat! Alright?”

“Sora, could you get started on whatever dinner it is you’re going to make?” his blonde roommate enquired. “I’m going to give this little kitty a bath, and he’s going to  _ stay put _ if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Is that a threat, Trance?” Morgana asked.

“I’m a witch, after all,” Naminé said in a bright voice. “I could do any number of things to you with magic, or as I advance my herbalism I could concoct all sorts of potions and poultices that one day just might slip into the cat food Akira gives you, so so long as you’re in cat form, you’re going to take a bath.”

_ That  _ managed to shut the feline up, as he gulped noiselessly and hung his head in defeat. 

“Remember, Naminé. We need him for our Metaverse extracurriculars,” Akira pointed out as he settled onto the couch. “So try not to scare him  _ too  _ much, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything invasive or anything,” the blonde assured. “But who knows? Maybe something like this could do wonders for his sense of humility. God knows he needs it given how he talks most of the time.”

“I’m right here, you know!”

“See? Exactly what I mean. I promise, this bath is gonna do wonders for him.”

“Let’s hope so,” Ryuji muttered, and Akira smirked at his “delinquent” friend. “So, whatchya making, Sora?”

“Cooking for seven, technically nine, is a bit outside of my usual range,” Sora answered with his back turned in the kitchen, “so I’m going to be winging it a bit. No time to thaw anything out. Kairi, can you please check to see what meat we have that’s thawed and ready to go?”

“What are you thinking of Sora?” Kairi asked as she checked the refrigerator while Sora was peering at the pantry in a thinking pose. “We’ve got some chicken it looks like, a little bit of beef. I think some lamb that Riku didn’t use in the curry last week, and salmon.”

“I was thinking of an  _ aïoli  _ pasta dish. Just wanted to know what meat we had to mix with it. Maybe instead of traditional we just mix up a whole bunch of meats for a fun sort of meal.”

“Isn’t aioli just flavoured mayonnaise, though?” Ann asked, cocking her head.

“You shut your mouth,” Sora answered. “ _ Aïoli _ is a seasoning sauce made from garlic and olive oil. Hearing people say things like “garlic aioli” is just plain redundant.”

“So garlic pasta and a whole bunch of meat?” Ryuji asked. “I can get behind that.”

"Would you like me to do up the veggies then?" Kairi asked while grabbing a few cloves of garlic and lobbing them at Sora's back. He didn't even turn around, but caught them in a deft motion of his hand.

"It you'd be so kind," the brunet chef replied whilst rolling the garlic around in his fingers. "Naminé! I'm going to borrow your mortar and pestle! Is that alright?"

"Just make sure you wash and rinse them thoroughly when you're done!"

Riku placed his bag down by the kitchen table and pulled out his materials while pulling out a chair with his foot. “You know, Sora,” he said as he began his homework and studying for the day. “Since you’re both our designated master chef, and the Culinary Arts club president, why not go for the hat trick and look for a part-time job in the kitchen of a good restaurant?”

"Is that my identity now?" Sora asked without looking up as he returned with the mortar and pestle and started to grind up the garlic for his aioli. "Keyblade Wielder and master chef?"

"It looks like you enjoy doing it, though," Ann said as she joined Riku at the table. "And it's not like you're passionately pursuing a sports agenda."

"Yeah, you could be like a chef on one of those cooking shows," Ryuji commented from the couch where he had turned on the television.

Kairi turned to look at Sora as she washed broccoli. "You know, if you get good enough I bet Uncle Scrooge would invest in you and finance opening a restaurant for you."

“Who’s this “Uncle Scrooge”?” Akira spoke up. 

“An old friend of our families,” Riku answered without looking up from his biology textbook. “He’s a very rich guy, and the owner of the bistro that Sora interned at for a few months last year. This penthouse actually belongs to him, it’s just on loan to us for the duration of our stay.” 

“Really? It belongs to this Scrooge guy?” Ann asked, latching onto a perceived inconsistency in the story. “But I thought you said your parents were pretty loaded. Wouldn’t they be able to afford a place like this?”

“They could, but Uncle Scrooge insisted on footing the bill,” Kairi replied. “He’s stubborn as an old mule like that.”

"But that's Uncle Scrooge for you," Sora chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if I end up working in another business he owns at some point. Or if any of the rest of us do."

"Anyway, Ryuji, weren't we here because you wanted to be somewhere other than school and the rain to talk about why Kamoshida broke your leg?" Ann asked. "That's just something I was never able to figure out after it happened."

"Do we have to get into that now?" Ryuji groaned from the Destiny Quartet's couch as he watched some military show on the JSDF. "I thought we were gonna talk about that once dinner was ready."

"Naminé was the one who asked the original question, and now she's busy giving Morgana a bath…" realized Akira.

“It’s gonna take a while before the  _ aïoli  _ is finished,” Sora pointed out over the mortar and pestle. “We might as well pass the time someway. But if you’re not comfortable sharing, no one’s forcing you to pour your guts out to us, Ryuji.”

Ryuji was silent as he kept his eyes glued to the T.V., with the only sounds being that of the program and those being made by the group doing homework or preparing dinner. After a minute or so, he opened his mouth. "I'll tell you guys during dinner," he sighed. "But I only want to do it once. It's not a great memory, as you all can guess."

“That’s fair,” Kairi nodded in acceptance. “We all have those kinds of memories we’d rather not revisit under any circumstances.”

It took less than an hour for dinner to be ready, but it seemed like it was the longest hour Ryuji Sakamoto had ever waited through. Once everyone was gathered around the dining room table, and the  _ aïoli  _ pasta was being distributed by Sora and Kairi, the bleached blonde “delinquent” took another minute to compose his thoughts and temper before launching into his explanation. And he did so in a way no one was expecting. 

“You guys have good relationships with your moms and dads?”

"Almost too good," Kairi replied. "Our parents love us to death, but they're also probably popping corks on champagne bottles every other day since we started living together, thinking that a betrothal announcement is imminent."

“And they may just be right, the way these two are going,” Naminé teased playfully. “I might just be calling Sora “brother” pretty soon.”

The two lovebirds wordlessly glared at the unrepentant blonde as Riku picked up the slack with his own answer. “It’s pretty much the same situation for me,” he said. “They naturally spent a little more time with my little sister Ichigo when she was born, but they never neglected me for her.”

“My parents are overseas on business more often than not,” Ann confessed. “But I’d say yes, our relationship is pretty good.”

"If my relationship with my parents was any good I'd be back in Inaba rather than living in a loft above Sojiro’s coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya," Akira bitterly commented. He put some of the pasta in his mouth to take away part of the bitterness of his words and his expression cleared. "Hey, this is really good."

“Why thank you, Akira,” Sora dusted off his chest proudly. “We worked hard on that. But Ryuji, why’d you ask us about our parents? You’re not an orphan, are you?”

“Nah, nothin’ like that,” he answered. “My folks are still kicking, but… my ma is the only one who’s “around”, if you know what I mean.”

"Divorced?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. It… wasn't exactly a fun time when it was happening," Ryuji explained. “Hell, it wasn’t a fun time before it happened either, what with how my dad was like most of the time.”

“And what was he like, Ryuji?” Ann inquired gently, dreading where this conversation was going.

The young man took another deep breath before responding in a pained voice. “He was a deadbeat,” Ryuji said. “Not just that, it didn’t seem like there was a time I didn’t see him without a bottle in his hand. Far back as I can remember, he was drinkin’ and sittin’ around doing nothin’ while my mom worked her ass off to provide for us, not that he ever appreciated any of it. That weren’t the worst of it though. There were days when he’d get so drunk he’d beat us bloody.”

"That's horrible," Kairi said, aghast.

"Yeah, well, those days are over now," Ryuji said. "Eventually mom worked up the courage to kick him out, and now it's just me and her. Unfortunately, the details of my private life didn't manage to stay so private after I got into high school. Kamoshida was already at Shujin by then, and he was just looking for an excuse to sideline the track team."

“So he brought up your parent’s divorce in public?” Sora asked. “That’s a pretty scummy thing to do by itself, but I get the feeling there’s a little more to it than that.”

“Yep. He’d been pushing us as hard as he could get away with, hoping that one of us would eventually snap and give him the excuse he needed. I tried to tough it out, tried as hard as I could, but one day he singled me out in front of the whole team and started running his mouth about my home life. Stuff like how I was a broken kid from a broken home, how I’d never amount to anything worthwhile in my life because of that, all shit I’d heard before and was used to. But then he brought up my ma.” At this point, Ryuji’s tone took on a dark edge and his brown eyes hardened into flints.

"Now I can take it if you give me shit, but my ma's the best. I just… I just couldn't stand him talking shit about her, you know!? So I took a swing at him, and then he knocked me down and broke my leg. He had me labelled as the "Track Traitor", got coach fired, and screwed over the whole fuckin' team. Now the whole school and most of the teachers treat me like shit because of it."

"I get ya," Sora nodded. "If someone started talking bad about my mom if she was a single parent, I don't think I'd be able to hold back either. Actually, if somebody was talking bad about my mom, period, I’d need a lot of restraint."

“We’d all be right behind you, Sora,” Kairi agreed, laying a hand on top of his. “Your mom is one in a billion. I’d pity the idiot thinking they can badmouth her and get away with it with us around.”

"Anyway, that's my story," Ryuji finished. "That piece of shit made this nice and personal when he did that last year, so that's why I wanna be the one who does the calling card to draw his Treasure out into the open." He looked at Sora. "By the way…  _ dude _ ! Where did you learn to cook like this!? There ain't no way this is something you just whipped up on the fly!"

"We told you, I interned at Uncle Scrooge's bistro," Sora answered. "The head chef was pretty controlling, but he taught me well."

As the rest of the Destiny Quartet snickered at the inside joke, Akira nodded in acceptance and astonishment. “Must’ve been some internship if you managed to pick up skills like this. I bet there’s no restaurant out there who wouldn’t pay top dollar for this kind of quality cooking.”

"Yeah, if you're this good, then getting our school through that Iron Chef competition should be a cinch," Ann complimented him. Sora blushed and rubbed his nose.

“Aw shucks, you guys,” he said while trying to hide his red cheeks. “You’re embarrassing me.” Kairi could only laugh and hug him close as everyone dug into the food in earnest.

They ignored the buzzing of the Gummiphones in their pockets, instead deciding that they'll talk to their other friends  _ after _ the Shujin students leave.

* * *

_ Tuesday-4/19/20XX-Night _

 

Nighttime in Tokyo was truly a sight to behold, if the hooded observer was going to be honest with himself. The gleaming skyscrapers stretching as far as the eye could see, and the bustling streets below indicating that contrary to the opinions of some folks across the sea, this “New York” was not the only city that never sleeps. He couldn’t say that it could ever hold a candle to the views that Daybreak Town had to offer, especially when the sun rose over the horizon at just the right moment, but it was still something to treasure among the many, many memories he’d amassed over his long life. 

The sound of a dark corridor opening behind him, followed by the clacking of boots along the rooftop brought the hooded man out of his trip down memory lane and reminded him of the meeting his most trusted apprentice had requested of him. 

“I’m still not sure why you insisted on this time,” the figure said, not turning to face his guest yet. “Sounds like it’s gonna be a busy day for you tomorrow, and for those kids you’ve been shadowing. You certain you don’t need your sleep?”

"Nah, I'm alright," the other man said, pulling back his hood to reveal his eye patch and ponytail. "I just wanted to ask you a quick thing."

"Luxu asking questions? Oh it has been such a long time since something like that's happened! You're making me feel nostalgic."

“I’ll bet I am, you old fool,” Xigbar lightly teased. “So why did you have me shadow that perverted pig Kamoshida in the first place? Even if it’s for the best that we learn all we can about these Palaces, surely there was a better candidate than him? Like that fat Principal that runs the school? Pretty sure he has one too.”

"Because, we need data on how hearts can be manipulated beyond the mental shutdowns and breakdowns that that guy is causing. That volleyball coach having a beef with our young friends just so happens to make him the perfect test subject," the hooded man replied. “By the way, have you seen the kid yet? This “Black Mask” Aced’s been telling us about?” 

Xigbar shrugged disinterestedly. “Can’t say I have. He hasn’t told me much about him, but from what I have heard, he’s a real entitled piece of work.” 

“Well I have,” the older man stood up from his place crouched at the edge of the roof. “In both his identities. I must say, the boy has some pretty good acting chops to have kept up the facade for about two years. Maybe a little too good, though. You know what they say about actors overly consumed by their performance, right?” 

“The only thing they can’t simulate is spontaneous reaction,” the ponytailed apprentice nodded as he finished his master’s statement. “So why are you so interested in this guy? If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were scouting him to be Ava’s replacement. You know that wouldn’t sit well with Gula, right?”

“Of course it wouldn’t,” the hooded master said as he finally turned round to face his guest. “But to answer your question, Luxu, the reason I’m so interested in baldy’s pet assassin is because of the power he’s unknowingly squandering. And even if he did know about it, chances are he wouldn’t do a damn thing to change.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”

The hooded man chuckled. "Oh? Your loss then. Don't worry, you'll get it in time. It's not like we need to achieve all of our objectives in a single day, right? We can take our time at this."

"If you say so, Master," Xigbar replied. "You've always been pretty evasive about giving us straight answers all the time anyway."

“You know it! It’s all a part of my charm,” The Master of Masters replied with an easygoing aura. “By the way, did you notice that we’ve got a couple eyes and ears on us at the moment?”

“Yeah, I noticed,” the apprentice turned around to face the shadows of the rooftop. “You can come out now! There’s no use hiding anymore!” 

“Crikey! We’ve been spotted Red! Attack!”

"These are foes that give even Sora and Riku trouble. That is not a wise course of action."

"I dun care! We need to get out! Attack and run, I say! Wai-what are ye doing, Red?"

Out from the shadows of the night passed forward a creature that was out of place in this world. It looked like a cross between a wolf and a lion, with short red fur and a black mane. Riding on its back was a stuffed animal of a cat in a crown, shouting at the beast it was riding with a megaphone. The animal spoke. "Since you know we are here, what do you intend to do about it?"

“Hmm,” Xigbar examined the two spies with a critical gaze before he snapped his fingers in recognition. “Wait a second, I know you two! Aren’t you pals with the Garden’s Restoration Committee?” Not waiting for either of them to answer, he continued. “You’re a very long way from home, aren’t you? It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with our young friends bunking in the penthouse not far from here, would it?”

“What’s it to ye?!” the cat-like creature shouted, waving a gloved fist in the ponytailed man’s direction. “Neither of ye are gettin’ anywhere near any of em’ if  _ we  _ have anythin’ to say about it!”

“Aw! That’s adorable!” The Master of Masters replied with his hands clutched to the side of his hooded head. “The cute little stuffed animal thinks he can take us on. I’m not sure if I should feel impressed at his bravery, or facepalm at his stupidity. What do you think, “Xigbar”?”

"I think one of the two of 'em knows a dance with us means broken feet," Xigbar replied, "and it's the one who's not flapping his lips with bravado. I'm thinking facepalm for the cat and respect for the dog."

“Oh, big talk from the man lackin’ in depth perception!” the stuffed animal fired back fearlessly. “Broken feet heal, but that eye is  _ never  _ comin’ back! Does it still hurt Xiggy, from where Terra blasted it out? Personally, ah think it’s an improvement over how ye were before. Makes that ugly mug more bearable to look at when a chunk of it is missin’!”

“Can I shoot him, Master?”

“Sure!” the Master of Masters replied to Xigbar’s question. “He did bring it upon himself after all. Just, no killing. Sending someone home in a body bag for snooping would just leave a bad taste in my mouth.”

As Xigbar summoned his arrow guns, the lion creature turned to his rider. “Well, it appears you’ll be getting your fight, Cait. I don’t suppose you brought any materia with you?” 

“Just one that would be appropriate for an occasion like this!” Cait Sith answered, and from behind his back he tossed a grey-colored orb of condensed magic at Xigbar’s feet. The orb immediately exploded into a cloud of smoke, and as the two Keyblade Masters coughed and waved their arms to disperse the caustic air filling their lungs, they heard the attacker shout “Better luck next time, slow pokes!” When their vision cleared, the rooftop was vacant once more, for the spies had vanished into thin air.

“Well that’s annoying,” Xigbar complained. The Master of Masters laughed.

“Not like they can do much besides being an annoyance,” he stated. “Ah, let ‘em go. We’re on the top of a thirty-storey building. Even if they somehow survive the fall, they’re not doing anything for a while.”

“I suppose you’re right,” the apprentice agreed before breathing deeply. “It  _ is  _ getting pretty late. Think it’s time to turn in.” 

“You go ahead. I’ll be along shortly,” As Xigbar summoned another dark portal to take him where he and his fellows had made their hideaway, the Master of Masters turned back to observing the streets below him. After a moment, he caught sight of a young man making his way home. Though the deceptively ancient Keyblade Master was very high up, his vision was still able to zero in on this youth’s profile and make out the minute details. He could be considered boyishly handsome, and if he was correct, he’d attracted a great many admirers from both genders with that shoulder length brown hair, clear copper eyes, and a refined sense of style that was evident in the coat that extended to his waist, the professional slacks covering his legs, and the polished black shoes resting on his feet.

“It really is a shame,” the man murmured to himself. “You don’t know it yet, Goro Akechi, but no matter how far you take that God of Mischief simmering inside you, you’ll never be half as strong as Akira Kurusu will be.”


	12. Of heists and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall of Kamoshida is nigh, as is the rise of people infinitely more dangerous in every way.

_ Wednesday-4/20/20XX-Early Morning _

 

Naminé was awoken the next morning by the ringtone indicating an incoming text on her Gummiphone. Still mostly asleep, the blonde groaned and reached out blindly with a hand searching for the infernal noise. After a moment, her hand grasped the Gummiphone and brought it to her face. 

“Says it’s from Xion,” she whispered drowsily. “Wonder what my other “sister” wants at this ungodly hour.” She unlocked the phone as she said so and scanned the message Xion had sent.

Xion: "Hey, you awake?"

Naminé groaned a little and tapped out a response. "I am now. What's up? Why are you texting me at five in the morning?"

Xion: “Got something I wanna ask you.” 

Xion: “It’s been bugging me nonstop since yesterday and I need to know.”

Naminé: "Then why didn't you ask it when we had our call at 8 last night to talk more about this Metaverse stuff?" She furrowed her brow a little in irritation as she waited for Xion's reply.

Xion: “Trust me, what I have to know is NOT something you would want aired out loud.”

Xion: “So here goes…”

Xion: “How do you know what lewd and sex smells like?”

Naminé blushed. Xion was right. That was NOT a question that should be asked out loud in a conference call amongst her peers. As she struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn't incriminate her source material, she was still being subjected to a bombardment of plausible answers to said question by Xion.

Xion: "Are you and Riku doing it in secret and just not telling us so that's how you know?"

Xion: "Or do you just masturbate a lot and so that's how?"

Xion: "Or is there a GUY back on Radiant Garden that you're not telling anyone about?"

Xion: "Nams…"

Xion: "You're not answering."

Xion: "Can I assume then that you and Riku are F-U-C-K-I-N-G? ;)"

Naminé’s face grew more crimson with every explanation Xion put forward, until her face was comparable to a ripe tomato and steam threatened to shoot straight out of her ears. Running out of options, she decided that falsely implicating her surrogate brothers was more survivable than confessing her eroge inclinations. 

Naminé: “I live with four single male nerds between the ages of 22 and 25. Or 35? The whole "Nobodies" and aging thing has never made sense.”

Xion: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_ I'm sorry Ienzo, _ Naminé apologized silently as she typed her response to Xion's question. "Ienzo's and Even's rooms in particular… Their sheets smell sometimes."

Xion: "Oh."

Xion: "Yeah. I guess that makes sense for two lonely guys."

Xion: "Wait. I thought Even was asexual?"

Naminé: “So did I.”

Naminé: “But now that I think about it, I really should call Ienzo one of these days and see if he’s getting anywhere with Lara.”

Xion: "Well anyway, thanks for answering that. It was just bugging me like crazy. Have a good day! :)"

Figuring that Xion was just going to leave it at that, Naminé did not respond back to her latest text. It was still just shy of a quarter past five in the morning, which meant that she still had hours of time before she even needed to be ready for school. The thought of returning to bed crossed her mind more than once, but so too did the thought of Riku… naked, stray past her brain.

"Dammit, Xion," Naminé muttered under her breath as she covered her head with the cool underside of her pillow. "Sora and Kairi are bad enough. We don't need me and Riku falling for each other and devolving into horny animals. What would become of our apartment then but a den of love and lust?"

A minute passed before Naminé removed the pillow from her face. "Now I want to draw that… curse you, Xion," she muttered as she got out of bed, flicked on the lights, and received her drawing tablet. She put on her work glasses as she continued to mutter and picked up her stylus. " _ Never  _ show this to anyone, ever. I'll get you back for inspiring me like this somehow, Xion. Mark my words."

* * *

“Hmm. With the benefit of hindsight, I don’t think it was the best course of action to take refuge near this place.” 

“Ye think?! I warned ye not to go in here, Red! I warned ye about the places just like this in Radiant Garden, but ye didn’t listen! Now look where we are!”

“We’re at least safer in here than we were out there, with you raring to pick fights with anything and anyone stronger than us.”

Cait Sith shook his head. "Mark my words, being locked up in this… this…  _ animal shelter _ will be the end of us."

"It is not so bad," Red XIII replied. "It keeps us out of danger for a while, and away from Yuffie and her harebrained schemes." He rested his head on his paws and yawned. "I am going to take a nap. Keep quiet and pretend to be my stuffed chew toy when the human staff come."

“Red! Red, ye can’t go to sleep! Red!” The stuffed cat shook his compatriot as he settled down for his nap, but stopped as soon as he heard footsteps approaching from outside the cage they were locked in. Reluctantly, Cait Sith swallowed his pride and went limp as an elderly janitor went about his morning business routines and stopped by the cage to observe the shelter’s newest arrival. 

“Had a nice night, I take it?” He asked Red XIII, whose only response was an exhale of air from his nostrils and the slow blinking of his one remaining eye. “Good!” The old man nodded his head. “Breakfast should be ready pretty soon. Hope you’re hungry!” He turned to peer into the kennel next to the one Red and Cait Sith were in. “And I hope someone comes by to adopt you soon, little fella,” he said gently to the sleeping puppy within. “You’re just too cute for this old man’s heart.”

Red wasn’t too far gone to actually be asleep yet, so he trained his eye on the young pup in the kennel next to his. It was a labrakita, mostly black from what Red XIII was able to see with just a quick glance, though its paws were covered in white fur. Apparently the pup sensed the giant creature’s scrutiny, and its eyes blinked open to the sunlight and Nanaki’s single yellow eye peering at it from behind the grate. 

But this tiny canine surprised Red when it didn’t whimper or shy away in fright when he looked upon his scarred visage, and instead crept closer to examine his new neighbor, pressing his small, black nose in between the gaps in the kennel. With the janitor walking away to continue his shift elsewhere, Cait Sith sat up again and made his way to where the pup could see the both of them. 

“Poor thing,” he sympathetically said. “Hope the old geezer’s right, an’ he gets adopted by some conscientious soul soon.” 

“Is that empathy I detect in your tone, Cait?” Red asked rhetorically as he too moved his head closer to where the Labrakita was looking through the kennel grates. “I was unaware that you were capable of that for complete strangers.” 

“Hey, I like cute animals as much as the next animatronic cat,” Cait Sith defended. “There’s no law against that. Besides, I put up with you, don’t I?”

Nanaki decided against dignifying that question with a response as he tilted his head at the puppy. The longer he gazed, he felt a certain kind of protective instinct well up in his chest. An instinct solidified when his neighbor pushed forward a tiny bit and booped his nose against Red XIII’s muzzle.

* * *

"Do you think that they will be okay today?" Roxas asked as he cut apart his pancakes. "That talk about the Calling Card and drawing out the Treasure so that they can change Kamoshida's heart. It's probably going to be difficult, right?"

Xion shook her head. "Nah, they've got Riku with them. He's a really reliable guy. He'll make sure everything goes down smoothly."

“It’s not him I’m worried about though. It’s Sora and Kairi,” Roxas clarified. “After everything…”

“They’ll be fine,” Xion assured him, her voice strong and definitive. “They’re both stronger than you’re giving them credit for, Roxas. You should know how strong Sora is better than anyone; you were his Nobody after all. And I don’t mean just physical strength either.”

“Even so, Sora’s heart can only take so much pain and hurt,” Roxas continued, staring down at his breakfast. “I know that he can get stronger and can deal with this, but all this Metaverse stuff… this isn’t a “fill all the worlds with darkness and destroy everything” kind of thing that he’s used to. This is honest human depravity, and Sora and Kairi are just too good of people to be getting thrown into that kind of stuff, right?”

“Well what about us?” Xion countered gently. “We’re investigating the supernatural side of a series of murders committed by a guy who, by the sound of things, was simply bored to death of Inaba’s small-town monotony. Or even Ventus, Chirithy and the others, who’re practically looking into a series of unfortunate events that almost lead to the end of the world? We’re all outside our comfort zone in this world, Roxas. But that shouldn’t stop us from doing what needs doing, right?”

Roxas stabbed his fork into a piece of the pancake he'd cut up and joined it with a piece of a strawberry, syrup, and whipped cream. "You're a lot more mature then you used to be, Xion," he said before stuffing his mouth with breakfast.

“Hey, are you saying we’re not good and nice?” Lea queried.

“I’m not saying that, Axel,” Roxas defended his earlier words. “Just that we’re nowhere near the same level that those two are. With all the stuff that was going on in the Organization, don’t you think that even though this is outside of our usual scene we’re still more suited to this kind of stuff?”

Lea smirked and roughly ran his hand through Roxas’ hair. “Maybe Isa and I are, but we made sure to keep the Organization’s dark sides out of your sight. I was the one who always got the icky jobs, got it memorized?” Roxas pushed his arm away as Lea chuckled. “You two just leave investigating evil to me and Isa. If we need your help, we’ll ask for it. For now, just keep yourselves busy with school and just be teenagers. You didn’t get to grow up and enjoy a normal life like Isa and I did, so just be kids, got it—”

“Memorized?” Xion asked with a giggle. “Alright, alright. We’ll leave the big bad evil guy stuff to you guys. Just make sure that if you get in over your head to  _ do _ ask for our help. We’re the old hands at being Keyblade Wielders, if you recall.”

“How could I forget with you two reminding me every time we spar?” The fiery redhead chuckled and shook his head. “Seriously though, what I wouldn’t give to see that Kamoshida bastard’s face when he sees that Calling Card they whipped up. Bet it’s not every day he gets called out in front of the whole school.”

* * *

**Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust.**

**We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can’t fight back.**

**That’s why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins.**

**This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready.**

**From,**

**The Phantom Thieves of Heart**

 

“I knew I should have been the one to write this,” Kairi groaned as she held in her hand one of the dozens of copies of the Calling Card Ryuji had posted all over the bulletin board near the school entrance. 

“You really had him pegged didn’t you, Kairi?” Riku remarked as he glared critically at the Card-covered board. “Like a middle-schooler trying way too hard to sound edgy and badass. What do you say, Ann?” He asked the pigtailed blond standing next to him. “Does this live up to Ryuji’s lackluster writing from your days in middle school?”

Ann sighed. "Yeah… this is about right. Hopefully it works on Kamoshida."

"Kamoshida reacts to just about any kind of provocation, though," Jiminy commented. "So even something as juvenile as this should be able to rile him up."

“I hope so,” Sora cringed as his eyes roved over the board. “Man, this is embarrassing. What is this logo supposed to be anyway?”

Ann turned away from the crowd gathering around them, talking in hushed tones about what this could possibly mean, and spied Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana talking privately in a secluded corner of the hall. “There they are. We’d better get to them before Kamoshida gets a look at this.”

As both groups met in the middle of the ground floor hallway, Ryuji evidently couldn’t contain his excitement and blurted out: “Not bad, eh? I looked up a whole bunch of similar stuff online for reference.”

“Yeah, Ryuji,” Kairi sarcastically agreed. “I have to admit, you really defied my expectations on this one. That card isn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” 

Ryuji completely missed it, however. “Really?” 

“Yes, really. I can safely say that it’s even worse than I dared to fear.” The redhead deadpanned. Ryuji seemed crestfallen at her words.

“Oh… Well, how would  _ you _ have written it, then, miss journalist?”

“That’s… a very good question,” Kairi said slowly. “Morgana, the purpose of the card is to evoke fear, right? Fear that their heart’s subconscious Treasure will be stolen?” The cat nodded and Kairi placed her chin in her hand. “I’d need to think on how I’d do it. I just know that I wouldn’t write it like  _ that _ .”

“Yeah,” Ann agreed. “It just kinda sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult.”

They all glanced back at the bulletin boards, listening in to the students as they chattered. It seemed to have part of the desired effect. They were openly questioning Kamoshida and his behaviour, now that there was an anonymous group publishing something like this.

“...it’s gotten everybody excited, though,” Ryuji proclaimed with a proud grin. “So it’s all good, right?”

“The way he’s smiling now bears an uncanny resemblance to you, Sora,” Kairi muttered. “I don’t know how I feel about it.”

“Aw come on, I don’t look like that when I smile, right?” he asked.

“Hey, the man of the hour’s coming,” Akira alerted them.

Sure enough, Kamoshida walked into view of the gathered Phantom Thieves, took one look at the bulletin board covered with Calling Cards threatening him, and immediately blew his top. “Who’s responsible for this?!” He shouted to the frightened students around him. 

Morgana grinned cheekily as he observed the coach’s impending meltdown. “Look at that. A typical reaction for someone who knows what we mean by “distorted desires”.”

“Guess that means despite your little slip up with the composition, the card’s working Ryuji,” Riku complimented with a pat on the back. “Well done.”

Meanwhile, Kamoshida continued to lash out at the teenagers surrounding him, demanding to know which one of them had the audacity to call out the so-called King in his own domain. “Did you do this?! Or was it you!?” He questioned roughly, shoving students out of the way left and right as they scurried on to their homerooms. Then he noticed the group of six that looked on smugly as he threw his hissy fit. “...Was it you two?!” Kamoshida seethed lowly as he closed the distance between himself and Akira. His anger seemed to blind him of seeing anyone else in the group, his attention squarely on Akira and Ryuji.

“What are you talking about?” Akira asked him.

“So you’re playing dumb?” Kamoshida retorted. “Not that it matters. You two will be expelled from here soon enough anyway.”

“Why, coach,” Sora piled on faux innocently. “You’re looking rather pale. Perhaps a trip to the nurse would do you some good? I hear stress is nasty business for athletes.”

“You would say that, wouldn’t you Hikari?” Kamoshida inquired while folding his arms. “You might want to go yourself. Students whose academic futures are on the line tend to get stomach ulcers as well.”

“I would just love to hear whatever it is you’re going to tell the school board to justify my boyfriend’s expulsion, Kamoshida-sensei,” Kairi drawled. “Because unless you’re able to pull up some hard solid evidence of wrongdoing, I think he’s still going to be here, just as I think the paper may need to look into whatever these “Phantom Thieves of Hearts” are talking about. Would you mind sitting with me for an interview later? I’d like to hear all about these “desires” they somehow plan to steal from you.”

The group glanced at Kairi, not sure of the words coming out of her mouth, but when they saw the icy glare she was giving the volleyball medalist they understood that she meant every word in as disparaging a connotation as possible. Their cognitions of the hallway suddenly grew dark, like they were in another place, and standing where Kamoshida stood was the man’s Shadow, his bright yellow eyes taunting them as he glared at the gathered teenagers. “Come, steal it if you can!”

Just as suddenly as the shift occurred, Shadow Kamoshida turned back to his real self, and the darkness surrounding them turned back to the Shujin hallway they’d been standing in beforehand. “Now why would I possibly want to answer any questions that your puny little gossip rag would immediately twist into something completely different and wrong, Ushida-san?” The real Kamoshida mockingly asked. "If you want to interview me about my successful volleyball career, or come to my place to see the hardware I acquired, then I'd be happy to entertain you and raise the profile of that sorry excuse for a newspaper. Until then, stay out of my sight outside of P.E."

He turned on his heel and walked out of their sight around the corner.

“From that reaction, we definitely had an impact on his Palace!” Morgana excitedly reported. 

“Then that should mean his Treasure has taken shape,” Sora summarized. “And we’ll be able to steal it after school today.” 

“Correct, Sora,” The feline praised. “But remember, this will be our one and only shot at this. There are no do-overs, so failure is not an option. I'm counting on you guys."

"Right," Akira said with a nod. "We should message Naminé to let her know that the Calling Card worked and to tell her to not be late meeting up after school. We have a Treasure to steal."

The group nodded and presented him with a resounding chorus of, "Right!"

* * *

_ Wednesday-4/20/20XX-After School _

 

The group entered through the gates to the castle, all of them garbed as Phantom Thieves per their Personas or in Sora's magic. "I can transport us straight to the safe room nearest to the Treasure," Mona said as they stalked towards the entrance. "That way we won't have to sneak past all the guards on our way through the Palace."

"Good going Mona!" Skull praised. "That makes things easier then."

"That's definitely a good thing," Trance said. "Knowing that we won't have to go through the whole Palace and risk getting caught while it's under lockdown will certainly help."

"Alright gang," Joker reminded them. "This is it. We're going to steal Kamoshida's Treasure and change his heart for the better."

Sporting looks of confidence, the other five teenagers nodded their heads. Guardian glanced down at Tempest and Maelstrom and spotted their self-assured looks falter for a moment. He placed his hands on his best friends' shoulders and gave them a smile. "Don't worry. If that guy shows up again, I'll take care of him."

The two lovebirds nodded resolutely, and in a literal flash, they found themselves in the safe room nearest to Kamoshida’s throne room. Joker lead the way out the doors and to their destination, where to the surprise and scrutiny of most everyone, found the great hall to be completely devoid of any Shadows or Heartless. 

“Where’d everyone go?” Tempest asked as he cast his hooded eyes over the length of the room. “This place was filled with guards on Monday.” 

“They must’ve been redeployed to other parts of the castle to leave it better defended overall,” Mona deduced. “Means we’ve got basically no opposition to get the Treasure out of here! This is great!”

“I wouldn’t get excited, Mona,” Guardian cautioned. “This has almost all the textbook features of an ambush just waiting to happen. Keep your guard up, everyone.”

"Don't be such a killjoy, Guardian," Skull complained. "If this makes things easier on us then I'll take it."

"Keep your voice down," Joker quietly reprimanded him.

"And I wouldn't count on things being easy just because they didn't roll out the welcome wagon," Trance added. "Guardian's right. Stay on guard."

"Let's just get the Treasure and get out of here," Panther muttered. “I don’t want to be in this place one more second than I have to be. These pillars shaped like girls’ bodies make me sick.”

The group quickly hustled past the throne on its dais in the centre of the room and hurried up the stairs behind it to the double doors that led into the treasure vault. They passed through those doors into an antechamber that ended in another massive set of doors, which Joker opened with a push of his arms. The room beyond was exactly what many would picture when they think of "treasure vault". Bright precious and semi-precious gemstones both free and set within metalworks and pieces of jewelry; beds of gold and silver coins that coated the floor and made it impossible to walk without stepping on the coinage; goblets and scepters and bejeweled ceremonial weapons; and above all else: a massive elegant crown floating in the air in front of them, shimmering in the light.

“That must be it,” Maelstrom pointed out. “Didn’t think it would be so big though. How are we going to get that out of here without drawing way too much attention to ourselves, Mona?” She looked down at her side to face the feline as she asked her question, only to find that he was staring at the massive crown with an indecipherable look in his big blue eyes. “Mona?” The redhead asked again, and like a bullet fired from a pistol the cat creature sprang up from the coin-covered floor and hugged the Treasure with stars gleaming in his eyes.

“Treasure…” Mona whispered as he admired the prize he and his fellow thieves were determined to take without any sense of shame. “It’s… it’s so beautiful!” From there he descended into enthralled meows and more incomprehensible phrases as the team looked on in confusion and exasperation. 

“What’s… happening?” Chronicle asked from Tempest’s shoulder. “Has he ever done this before?”

"We've known him only a few days longer than you have," Joker said with a shrug. "This is a first. Mona, pull it together!"

"Treasure…" mewled the cat monster as he continued to fondle the giant golden crown.

"The way he's acting is making me feel uncomfortable," Maelstrom uttered, glancing away from the display of Mona completely debasing himself.

"So just like Kamoshida lusts for girls, I guess Mona lusts for treasure," Trance theorized. "Well, his Persona  _ is _ Zorro, so it's not like it's too far off the mark…"

“Are we absolutely sure he’s not just a cat?” Tempest questioned. “I haven’t been around too many of them, but I’m pretty sure this is typically how they react when they’ve got a new toy or something.”

“Who knows?” Joker shrugged before making another effort to snap Mona out of his episode. “Alright Mona, you’ve had your fun. But that’s not catnip and we  _ really  _ need to get going, capiche?”

Mona’s eyes suddenly snapped open as he realized exactly what he’d been doing for the last few moments. With a sheepish gin and an embarrassed lowering of his head, the feline jumped off of his perch and stood before the party. 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “It was most impolite of me to behave that way in front of ladies. But there’s just something about that crown that’s pulling me towards it. I… I can’t really explain it.” 

“You don’t need to, man,” Skull assured. “For now, let’s just worry about getting this crown out of here as quickly as we can. So… who’s gonna carry it?”

They all looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. "That's solid gold, right?" Guardian asked. "Gold's a heavy metal, and this crown is as big as a person."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same," Panther joined him. "I think we're all gonna need to carry it, or at least three or four of us."

"There's no way we're making a quick getaway if half of us are carrying out the Treasure," Joker muttered. He glanced back towards the throne room. "And we can't be sure that Kamoshida's Shadow or the Heartless won't come back while we're trying to get this thing back to the safe room."

“Hmm,” Tempest squinted at the treasure room’s window on the other side of the space. “We could try going through the window if the name of the game is getting out quick, but…”

“None of us have rappelling equipment,” Maelstrom finished despondently. “Well there’s nothing gained by standing here debating when the Shadows could come back in here at any time. I say “screw it”. Let’s just get this thing to the safe room outside quick as we can.” 

“Excellent point, Maelstrom,” Joker acknowledged as he stepped closer to the Treasure and placed his arms under the rim of the floating crown. “In that case, Skull, Guardian, and I will carry this thing out of here while the rest of you guys cover us. Got it?”

"You got it, Joker," Panther declared, snapping their leader a quick salute before silently stalking over to the door. Maelstrom, Tempest, Trance, and Mona nodded and followed the girl in scarlet. Tempest placed his ear to the doors leading back into the throne room and the others fell quiet.

"I don't hear anything," he informed them in a hushed voice.

"Good," said Mona. "Hopefully that means it's still as empty as when we entered."

Knowing who else was in this Palace with them after their encounter on Monday, Sora was willing to bet that it wasn't. Nothing had ever gone as planned before, and he wasn't willing to count on things just going their way now. "I sure hope so," he muttered under his breath. He looked back at those who were carrying the crown, and he was glad that he was not part of that group.

"Man, this crown is freaking  _ heavy _ ," Skull moaned. "And we gotta get this thing all the way out of the Palace!?"

"Quit bitching and put your back into it," Joker shot back.

Slowly but surely the crown was escorted out of the treasure room and down the stairs to the exit of Kamoshida’s throne room. But before they could cross that threshold, a cadre of eerily familiar voices reached their senses. 

“Go, go! Let’s go! Ka-mo-shida!”

As soon as the cheerleader chant had concluded, the crown Joker, Skull, and Guardian were carrying was knocked out of their combined grasp by the force of a powerfully spiked volleyball.

"Wha-!" Guardian and Skull both yelped as the crown rolled away from them.

"I knew you thieving cockroaches would be back!" They all turned in the direction of the voice, but just as they were swivelling to get a look, Shadow Kamoshida leapt over their heads, grinning at them as he rotated in what was objectively an amazing high jump. He landed on his feet on the dais right in front of his throne and stood in front of them. The Shadow held out his hand, and the giant crown shone with light before it shrunk in size and appeared in his grasp. From the wings of the throne room, his cognitions of Ann and Kairi leapt out and plastered themselves to his sides like sycophantic dolls.

“I won’t let anyone take this!” he declared, tossing it up and down in his right hand like it was one of his volleyballs. “This proves that I am the king of this castle—it is the core of this world!”

"That rat bastard!" Panther spat. "That's really how he sees us, isn't it!?”

"I really want to kill him now," Maelstrom darkly glowered.

"Yo pervert!" Skull taunted. "Were you waitin' to ambush us?"

“I just made it easier for me to find you,” the King smugly dismissed. “Did you think I’d really be so foolish as to leave my greatest desires undefended? You’re even stupider than I thought, Sakamoto.”

“As far as traps go, I’ve seen lots more impressive than a middle-aged, second-rate volleyball coach and his mindless eye candy,” Guardian retorted without missing a beat while summoning Braveheart and assuming his combat stance. “Did you consider that we purposely sprung the trap so we’d have the chance to get satisfaction by beating the ever-loving shit out of you?”

“Tough talk there, Mr. Student Council,” Kamoshida’s Shadow replied. “But you’ll find that you have no power here. Since I clearly can’t count on my guards to do anything right, I’ll dispose of you myself right here, right now.”

“That’s  _ our _ line, you sexually-harrassin’ D-bag!” Skull spat back.

Shadow Kamoshida shook his head. “What a selfish misunderstanding…” he lamented with faux remorse.

“How is it a misunderstanding?!” Panther yelled in righteous anger. “You were doing awful, disgusting things that you kept secret from others!”

The Shadow appeared nonplussed at the blonde’s outrage, and tossed up his crown again as he responded. “It was the people around me that kept it secret,” he easily replied. “Adults who want to share in my glorious accomplishments, students who have the drive to become the best of the best… They all willingly protect me so all may profit from it.”

_ “Profit?!”  _ Skull shouted, shocked and disgusted at the coach’s casual admission. 

“There’s no profit to be made in making the lives of your students needlessly difficult to make yourself feel less of a failure,” Chronicle rebuffed. “The truth is, “your majesty”, that if you can’t make it to the big leagues again, you want to make sure no one else can either.”

"You're just another imbecile who can't understand how great I am! Naive brats like all of you and that girl who tried to kill herself just don't get it at all." Shadow Kamoshida fired back. The cognitions clinging to him giggled.

"You tell them, Kamoshida-sama," Cognitive Kairi vapidly praised the king.

“True, she is an idiot,” Ann admitted. “Allowing you to manipulate her, trying to commit suicide… and I’m an even bigger dumbass for not realizing that! But no matter what kind of fool someone might be, they don’t need your permission to live their lives!”

“Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant!” Shadow Kamoshida ordered. “There’s nothing wrong with using  _ my _ gifts for  _ my _ gain! I’m a cut above all other humans!”

Maelstrom scoffed at the absurd notion of someone somehow being “above” anyone and everyone else. “Above?” She rhetorically asked. “I think you mean beneath! Far, far beneath. You’re nothing but a perverted demon obsessed with your own disgusting desires!”

The words seemed to trigger something within the Shadow, as he bent over lowly chuckling as dark energy began swirling around his feet in a growing storm. “ThAt’S riGht. I’m nOT LiKE yOu…” Shadow Kamoshida said as he spread his arms out, the swirling red and black energy responding to his movements as it encompassed him and his concubines further and his voice grew even more distorted than before. 

“I aM A  **demon WHO RULES OVER THIS WORLD!!!”**

“Holy shit…” Skull breathed. “What the hell!?”

Kamoshida’s Shadow no longer looked like the human he was before. Just as the words that had spilled out of his mouth declared, he had become a demon that towered over them. Ram horns curled around the sides of his shaggy, black hair; four arms emerged from his torso; his skin had turned pink; all clothing except for the cape on his back had disappeared (though to the relief of the girls, there was nothing between his legs); and a massive and grotesque purple tongue. His four hands each held an item, with his lower two grasping a golden knife and golden fork, and the upper two holding onto a wine glass and a riding crop. In front of him was a golden cup, spilling out from it the slender legs and hips of young women just coming into their sexual prime. Behind him to either side were two massive golden volleyballs sunk into the ground, each of them having a number of masked naked young men chained to them like chattel slaves.

"You show them who the king really is, Kamoshida-sama!" the Cognitive Ann cheered from where she and Cognitive Kairi were  _ bathing _ in the wine glass.

**“Hahahahahahaha!”** The grotesque creature that was the Shadow of Suguru Kamoshida laughed deeply, spittle flying everywhere as his massive tongue lolled about.  **“I’m allowed to do whatever the hell I want!”** He boasted. 

“You’re wrong,” Joker grimly declared. “And we’re going to prove that to you, right here and now!”

**“Go ahead and try, you filthy peasants!”** Shadow Kamoshida taunted spitefully.  **“Class is in session!”**

"Then it's time for us to school you!" Maelstrom shouted, calling Destiny's Embrace to her hands. At that, the abomination snapped his riding crop in the Phantom Thieves’ direction, and as if on cue, the slaves chained to the enormous golden volleyballs let loose a salvo of smaller volleyballs towards them. 

But the Keyblade Wielders of the party were prepared for this, and as one raised their Keyblades and shouted “Defend!” A shimmering honeycomb shield formed from the tips of their blades and spread to cover everyone just in time for the balls to strike. They bounced off the combined Reflect spell harmlessly, and the shield exploded outward in a blast of blue arcane orbs that scattered around them, striking the demon Suguru Asmodeus Kamoshida in his legs and naked chest.

"Nice one!" Skull thanked his allies. "Now it's time for us! C'mon, Captain Kidd!" His Persona appeared behind him, the pirate captain standing on his ship. Cannons blasted from the starboard side, pounding into the demonic Kamoshida.

"You're not going to leave us behind!" Panther added as she summoned her Persona in a flash of blue flames behind her. "Let's go, Carmen!" Joker's and Mona's Personas hovered behind them too, while the Keyblade Wielders prepared to charge at the monstrous form Kamoshida's Shadow had become.

"Look for an opening to steal the Treasure!" Mona instructed.

**“Don’t even think about it you no-good shitty brats!”** The Shadow dissuaded Morgana’s advance with a stab of his golden knife, the feline just barely leaping out of the way in time.  **“Didn’t your parents ever teach you it’s not polite to take what isn’t yours? I bet they didn’t.”**

“You’d know all about taking what doesn’t belong to you, Kamoshida!” Tempest rebuffed. “Be it undeserved glory and praise or otherwise!” He took a few steps towards Kamoshida to initiate a charge and leapt up, swinging Wheel of Fate around to slam into him, but Kamoshida managed to intercept his attack with the golden fork in his lower left hand. He held the Keyblade Wielder at bay for a brief moment before pushing out, forcing Tempest back. The young man landed on his feet, sliding back but still in control, and looked up at the demon in front of him.

Before he could commence another attack, the familiar sound of Heartless appearing entered his ears. Amongst these breeds that had decided to intervene on the battle were the standard Soldiers, Large Bodies, and otherwise, but there was a new kind hovering specifically above and around the mutated King. Their faces were the typical pitch black that Heartless faces usually were, crimson red eyes replacing the usual yellow. Unlike their fellows, these ones appeared to mimic the female gender, with their dark red hair and matching schoolgirl uniforms with the standard “sailor” top and skirts. Each of them were held aloft by a pair of black bat wings, and from this angle Tempest couldn’t quite tell if they were protecting Shadow Kamoshida, or if they were simply waiting for a moment of weakness so they could consume his black heart. 

Either way, he couldn’t let them inflict even more damage on the Palace before the Phantom Thieves accomplished what they’d set out to do.

"Tempest, I don't think I need to remind you after Monday," Guardian warned him, "but…"

"I know! I'll switch to a less powerful Keyblade, okay!" Tempest snapped back, and switched to Ever After.

**“You see?”** Shadow Kamoshida boasted as he gestured to the Succubus Heartless floating around his head.  **“Even these mindless beasts know who the real King is around here! Why can’t you dumbass kids get the picture already?!”**

“Why can’t  _ you _ see that you’re just delusional?” Panther savagely questioned him, extending her hand forward. “Carmen! Hit him with something hot!” Her Persona nodded, yanking on one of the floating men with a heart-shaped head she had enslaved, and a stream of fire burst out of the grill that stood in place for its mouth.

The blast hit Kamoshida right between his big bulging eyes, and he cried out in agony as his head whipped around in a frenzy, desperately trying to assuage the pain. In the process of doing this, his massive slimy tongue swung in the party’s direction, forcing them to take evasive action in order to avoid it. Most of them were able to act quickly enough, but Mona and Skull took damage and ended up flat against the throne room walls from the force of the impromptu attack. 

**“Gah! I need healin’!”** Shadow Kamoshida gritted out, having shook off his temporary blindness and stabbed his fork into the goblet filled with female legs and hips. He brought one of these dolls up to his drooling, deformed mouth and swallowed it whole, his wounds and burn marks disappearing as his snack went down his throat.

“Did he just heal himself by eating those… things in the trophy?” Mona managed to get out as he extricated himself from the indention he’d left in the wall. “In that case, everyone focus your attacks on the cup!”

“A little preoccupied, Mona!” Trance said as she and Maelstrom were energetically fighting against the Heartless. She half-turned, holding out her hand and throwing down an aero spell on a Soldier Heartless that was leaping towards Joker’s back. The small foe was tossed into the air, where it was bisected by Guardian’s spinning Keyblade after he threw Braveheart at it in a perfectly executed Strike Raid. Turning back to her front, Trance placed both hands on Chain of Memories as she quickly shifted into a blocking stance, holding back a Large Body that had tried to ram her. She was pushed back almost half a foot by the force of the Heartless’ charge, but managed to successfully rebuff it. A ball of light blasted the Large Body in the back, and Trance was greeted by Maelstrom’s grinning face as the Heartless vanished in a burst of darkness while its captive heart rose into the sky.

"You and Guardian can head on over there and take on Kamoshida," Maelstrom told her as Tempest dropped in to slide up to Maelstrom's back. "We'll handle these guys."

"But don't you want the satisfaction?" Trance inquired.

"All the satisfaction I need is right behind me," she replied. "Besides, we're the ones who need to grind up the XP, right? Go take on your first boss."

Trance nodded and quickly scuttled off to join the Phantom Thieves, and Tempest glanced back at his lover. "You sure we shouldn't just try to two-man Kamoshida on our own?"

"Nah, we do need the practice," Maelstrom replied. "And I need to make sure that what I told my brother about being stronger wasn't a lie. Let's do this, honey."

Tempest grinned in delight. “You got it, Iri,” he said before letting a blizzard spell loose from his Keyblade into a Succubus that got a little too close. Maelstrom followed up with a fireball that destroyed the new breed in a single shot. 

Meanwhile, Guardian was on the offensive against Shadow Kamoshida, dodging volleyballs hurled his way by the masked slaves supporting him, as well as stabs and slashes from the golden knife and fork, until he had a clear shot at the trophy lying between the creature’s legs. “Eat this!” He shouted as he released a barrage of Dark Firaga into Kamoshida’s impromptu snack tray. 

**“Hey!”** The King called out impotently.  **“Don’t you even think about touching this! You have no idea what this is worth, so don’t do it anymore, y’hear?!”**

“Telling us not to do something only makes us want to do it even more, you bastard!” Skull re-entered the fight with a battle cry as he dashed past the attacks coming his direction and gave a heavy swing to the trophy with the mace he carried. The trophy cracked, but to his irritation it didn't shatter. Skull tisked and wound up. "Once more! Gya!" A barrage of volleyballs blasted into Skull's sides, knocking him away from the grotesque trophy.

"You did good, Skull!" Joker praised, ducking underneath the golden knife being swung by Kamoshida, and stabbed into the centre of the trophy cup where the cracks were. The golden idol shattered, spilling its contents all over and knocking Joker down as one of the pairs of legs landed on his head and hooked around his shoulders.

**"Nooooo! I got this from my win at the Nationals!"** He turned his eyes on Joker, the young man working to get back to his feet.  **"You'll pay for that, you damn brat!"** He raised his golden fork into the air, making to stab the prone teenager, but before the prongs could reach their intended target, the length of a whip curled around the oversized kitchen utensil and tugged hard. 

Once the fork was pulled from Kamoshida’s grasp, Panther replaced the whip at her side and summoned Carmen once more. “Burn him to cinders, Carmen!” She commanded, and the femme fatale unleashed a stream of fire from both her enraptured suitors. The flames stunned Kamoshida into a stupor, and he dropped the wine goblet, knife, and riding crop he still carried on him. 

“He’s down! Everyone on me!” Joker ordered, and Panther, Mona, Guardian, and Trance cornered him against the dais, those with firearms pointing them at him menacingly. Though stunned, Shadow Kamoshida retained his smug attitude as he looked down his nose at the encroaching Thieves. 

**“You think you can get away with doing this, you worthless punks? Do have any idea who I am?!”** He angrily questioned.  **“I am** **_Kamoshida!_ ** **Don’t you get it?!”**

“Oh, we get it,” Joker replied offhandedly. “It’s just that we don’t  _ care.” _

"Kamoshida-sama!" Cognitive Kairi called from where she and Cognitive Ann lounged in the wine glass. "Let us help, my King!"

"We could, like, totally give you the boost you need," Cognitive Ann added, throwing in a flirty giggle near the end as she placed her hands on her bikini-covered breasts and squeezed them.

"...disgusting…" Panther muttered, spotting the behaviour of her fake.

“My sentiments exactly, Panther,” Maelstrom added, having cut down another Soldier and beheld the pitiful and perverse display to the side of Shadow Kamoshida. As he reached for the wine goblet with one of his four hands, the redhead sent a ball of light to intercept his attempt to strengthen himself with a drink. The Pearl attack made a beeline straight towards the indecently dressed dolls, and with a hollow scream and an explosion of light, they and the goblet disintegrated into nothing.

**"You bitch! I'll destroy you!"** raged Kamoshida.  **"Slaves! Bring out the you-know-what!"**

"The you-know-what?" Guardian asked as the slaves were all freed from the chains binding them to the golden volleyballs behind the demon sitting in front of his throne.

"That doesn't sound good," Mona agreed. "Everyone brace yourselves!"

"Way ahead of you!" Tempest called from the back, quickly swapping out Ever After for Hero's Origin and formchanging it into the Counter Shield. He held it out in front of him as Maelstrom stayed glued to his side, protecting his back with a swirling deluge of water magic that circled around them.

**“It’s time for you ingrates to see my killshot from when I was active and rocking it!”** Shadow Kamoshida boasted arrogantly as his slaves scurried off to retrieve the “you-know-what” as their king called it.  **“Killshot… as in, I’ll make the kill!!”**

Right on cue, the slaves slowly came back, carrying an enormous volleyball on their backs, and they prepared to pass it to Kamoshida at his command. 

With only seconds to spare before the attack was released, Tempest hastily came up with a plan, remembering Counter Shield’s special ability. “Everyone get behind me!” He shouted. “I’ve got an idea!”

“This better be a damn good idea, Tempest, cause we’re sitting ducks here!” Joker complied as he and everyone else quickly filed behind the spiky brunet and his shield. Maelstrom blasted off her held spell, the ball of water splashing into a pair of Succubi and a Soldier and knocking them away from the gathered teenagers.

"Are you planning what I think you're planning?" Guardian asked.

"Never got the opportunity to utilize this much," Tempest replied with a grin, "but it's like it was made for attacks like this. Alright, huddle up behind me, now!"

**"Prepare to die!"** Kamoshida declared as the masked slaves tossed up the enormous volleyball with all their might and he jumped up to meet it, bringing his pink, fleshy hand to the ball in his most powerful spike.  **"Behold my Gold Medal Spike!"** The ball zoomed toward the Thieves at incredible speed, and Tempest raised Counter Shield higher in order to meet the attack head on.

"Hey, was your jacket always yellow?" Panther asked, looking at him curiously.

“Not the time, Panther!” Joker interjected whilst the volleyball continued to descend. “Get down!” He pushed the pigtailed blonde to the ground, using his body to protect hers in the event that worst came to worst. 

The ball stopped and shimmered for a fraction of a second against Tempest’s shield before it lit up the throne room in a ball of fire. His knees nearly buckled from the force of the impact but he held strong as the explosion continued to push against his defense. After a second or two of resistance, Counter Shield began glowing with a golden light, the magic that defined its unique ability kicking in as the glow became as a vacuum, drawing the explosion into itself. The golden light shifted to a vibrant blue, and the clouds around the exterior of the circular shield detached and started to spin.

Tempest grinned. "Fully charged. Watch this, guys, that Treasure is ours!" He knocked the giant volleyball aside with a shove of his arm, and rushed the pink demon as Kamoshida fell back to the ground. Leaping into the air, Tempest held his shield out in front of him. "Taste the strength of a  _ real _ Olympian! Wrathful Flurry!" Fast as lightning, a storm of golden fists emerged from somewhere within the shield and began pummeling the grotesque abomination that Kamoshida had become without mercy. The barrage continued to batter him for several seconds, finishing up with one last fist that struck him right between Kamoshida’s big, bulging eyes, snapping his head back and causing the crown placed on top of it to fly away behind him. 

**“Nooooooo!!!”** He cried out, his arms pathetically scrambling and searching for a Treasure that was no longer there as Tempest returned to Terra Firma, Counter Shield shifting back to Hero’s Origin.  **“My… my precious…!”**

"When did he become Gollum?" Kairi asked.

"Well it fits," Trance scoffed with a shrug. Guardian yelped at her to look out, and she ducked just in time to avoid a fireball that had been sent her way from one of the few remaining succubus Heartless. Guardian swung his Keyblade at the ball of flaming energy and sent it straight back to its source, knocking the Heartless down to the floor.

"We still have a bit of cleanup left," he announced. "This isn't over until it's over!"

"Right," Joker said, and gripped his dagger tightly. "Panther! You're with me! Let's finish this!"

"Right with you, Joker!" she agreed, pulling out her submachine gun and pointing the muzzle at the flailing dejected Shadow.

**"No! I'm supposed to be the King! If I'm not, then who is?"** he lamented in both anger and sorrow, unable to find the crown that was just metres away from him, sitting behind the throne.

“Maybe no one  _ needs  _ to be the King,” Panther replied lowly, before pulling the trigger and unleashing a punishing barrage of bullets into Kamoshida’s flesh. As the hail of gunfire wore him down, Joker placed a hand to his domino mask and summoned what had become his favorite Persona. 

“Ravage him, Arsene!” He commanded, and the demonic gentleman thief obliged with a laugh that seemed to echo throughout the entire castle as an orb of dark magic appeared between his hands. Once it was fully charged, he hurled directly into Kamoshida’s center mass, the resulting explosion of red and black pushing him through his throne and smashing him against the stairs leading up to his treasury. 

**“Damn yoooouuuu!!!!”** He cursed impotently as his demon-like body began to collapse in on itself in a cloud of dark ash and smoke.

"Time to finish this!" Maelstrom shouted, raising her Keyblade into the sky. Flames sprouted over the blade, and she swung her body around in a spin, fire sluicing off the blade like water. Tempest raised his hand, summoning wind magic to aid her, fanning the flames as they roared across the remainder of the battlefield, striking down all remaining Heartless in a whirlwind firestorm.

Guardian came up to them as the fires died down, seeing Tempest sweating. "I sincerely hope that that's just from the heat and you didn't overdo it again."

“Will you give it a rest, you nosy mother hen?” Tempest sighed. “I’m perfectly fine. Now come on. Let’s get that Treasure before anything else comes at us.”

The group made their way behind the ruined throne and saw the crown remained where it had landed after Tempest’s brutal assault a minute beforehand. It suddenly shined brightly for a moment before it shrunk down to normal size once again. Skull made to grab it, but from the cloud of smoke that consumed the destroyed staircase emerged Shadow Kamoshida, now back in his human form. He dived forward, sweeping the crown up in his arms and made a run for it.

“Hey! Get back here, you pervert!” Skull yelled as the group gave chase to the fleeing faux-monarch. They didn’t have to keep it up very long however, as Kamoshida quickly cornered himself by a balcony overlooking the expansive castle beneath them. With nowhere to run to and his enemies blocking his escape, the coach hung his head in defeat with his back turned to the Phantom Thieves.

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you running?” Panther taunted with a chilling calmness to her words. “Aren’t you supposed to be a great athlete? Shouldn’t a little drop like that mean nothing to you?”

“It’s always been like this…” Shadow Kamoshida bitterly murmured to himself. “All those goddamn hyenas forcing all their expectations on me…! I gave them everything I had, and they tossed me aside like yesterday’s trash when it was convenient! I'm doing this all for them! What’s so wrong about demanding a reward for all my hard work!?”

"Now you're making excuses?" Skull sighed, tired of him now. "We'll do something about that distorted heart of yours." Shadow Kamoshida didn't turn around to face them, whimpering instead as he looked down from the balcony.

"You scared?" Panther taunted him in a low register. "Right now you're looking at the same sight Shiho did, but you don't have a friend here to talk you out of it. I'm sure she was scared too, and if not for Sora, she would have had no choice but to jump." Kamoshida's Shadow turned around, clutching the elaborate crown to his chest like a child with a teddy, and looked at the masked girl with a very frightened expression as she advanced. He was completely cornered and out of options. Panther pulled off her mask, revealing her face to him as Carmen appeared behind her, flames bursting into existence in the Persona's palms.

"Will you jump? Or would you rather die here?"

The question drew concerned glances from everyone else in the group, Joker most of all. Die? Was Ann suddenly having second thoughts about the plan here? Would it simply be too much for her to bear, living on knowing that the man who nearly drove her best friend to her death would still live while Shiho would likely suffer every day for the rest of her own life?

Mona clearly didn’t care either way, as he told her, “Do you want to finish him off? It’s your call.”

Kamoshida’s panic grew even further as he held out a hand in a last-ditch effort at negotiation, his face flooding with sweat and his eyes welling with tears. “No, please wait! I beg you… Just forgive me!!!” 

“Shut up,” Panther snapped in quiet rage. “I’ll bet every last one of your victims told you the same thing. But you… you took everything from them!” Carmen released one of the fireballs held in her hand and it impacted the wall next to Kamoshida who shrieked in fear at the blast that missed him by mere centimeters. 

Ann’s focus was entirely on the pitiful, broken man before her, so she didn’t immediately register the hand on her shoulder until she heard the voice it belonged to. “He’s beaten, Ann,” Maelstrom softly assured. “He’s no threat to anyone now. Please… don’t sink to his level.”

"I… I accept defeat. You want this?" Shadow Kamoshida queried again as he dropped to his knees in fright. He held out the crown. "Here, take it!" He tossed the crown to Joker, who easily caught it in one hand. "Go ahead and finish me off. You do that, and my real self will go down too. You have that right, since you've won."

Ann clenched her right fist in anger at the resigned defeatism in his voice, all but begging for her to kill him, and she raised her left hand. Carmen threw the remaining crackling fireball that was in her palm. Joker raised his voice as the attack raced towards Kamoshida's Shadow.

"Ann, don't!"

The fireball exploded on the balcony, having missed Kamoshida just like the first. Ann's voice was full of quiet anger as her mask reformed in a blaze of blue flames.

"If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes," declared Panther. Her tone was final. There would be no argument.

“You’re kind, Lady Ann,” Mona praised in a quiet voice as everyone let out the breath they’d been collectively holding. 

“I don’t think “kind” is the right word here, Mona,” Tempest corrected. 

Kamoshida hung his head deeply in bitter defeat. “I lost,” He despaired. “You’re done for when you lose. I’ll be ruined. Where am I supposed to go from here?”

“I’m gonna tell you exactly what you’re going to do,” Joker said, advancing on the prostrate volleyball coach that was the cause of so much suffering. He took a fistful of Kamoshida’s hair and forced him to look up so they could be eye to eye. “You are going to get up in front of the whole school, the students, the faculty, and even the principal, and you’re going to tell them every sinful thing you’ve ever done, you will confess every evil thought that’s ever crossed your mind. You will prostrate yourself before them exactly like you’re doing now, and you will beg forgiveness for what you’ve done to every student you’ve ever hurt. And after you’ve finished begging, and everyone decides you’re not worth forgiveness, you’ll turn yourself in and rot in the cell they lock you inside forever. Got it,  _ coach?”  _

“Yeah. I understand…” Kamoshida replied in a tone that was devoid of any kind of passion, resigned to his fate as he was. His body began shimmering blue and white, and certain parts of him grew transparent. “I’ll return now to my other self in the real world. I’ll make certain that I…” Shadow Kamoshida vanished completely before he could finish his sentence, and a deathly quiet consumed the space.

But after that moment of silence, the castle began to shake ominously. 

“Hey, just so you guys know, we don’t have time for standing around,” Mona informed, as everyone else began looking around as the room began to crumble. “This place is about to collapse!”

“Oh really, Mona?” Trance inquired aggravatedly as she lowered her hood so her unamused expression was in full view. “And when exactly were you planning on telling us this is what happens when you steal a Treasure? When we ended up buried under ten tons of solid stone?”

"Now is not the time to be complainin'!" Skull quickly remarked. "Hey, Joker, make sure that Treasure's safe, and let's ruuuuuun!" He bolted out of the throne room and turned the corner, the others quickly following behind and then some of them overtaking him as the castle started to come apart all around them. The Shadows who had been guarding the realm and the Heartless which had skulked about were all gone, leaving the Palace itself as their only obstacle to escaping.

Panther whined as the tower collapsed behind them. "Seriously!? I cannot handle the mood whiplash right now! Wah!" She dodged to the side, avoiding a piece of the ceiling that crashed down right where she was about to run.

"Hey, is anyone else noticing that this hallway we're in is completely straight?" Tempest inquired.

"Too scared to pay attention!" Maelstrom said. "Just run, Sora!"

"But, we should have had to turn around and gone through a whole bunch of rooms by now," he continued. "This is bizarre. Ow! Hey! Mona!"

The object of his ire had leapt onto his head, transformed back into a cat, and then used him as a platform to spring to Joker's shoulder. "Meow!"

"If we get a pet, it's going to be a dog!" Tempest threatened.

“Shut up and keep running!” Guardian shouted at his best friend, the two of them neck and neck as they kept pace right behind Joker. “Hey, I think I can see light at the end of this corridor! Keep pushing, we’re almost there!” 

“Stopza!”

At the voice that came out of nowhere, a series of massive, ethereal clock heads came out of thin air around the fleeing Phantom Thieves, ensnaring the crumbling environment around them until everything was halted in its destruction. After skidding to a sudden stop, everyone looked around to marvel at this frozen piece of space.

“Mona?” Skull asked as he caught his breath before his old injury caused his bad leg to seize up on him. “What’s happening? This kinda thing usually happen when Palaces collapse?”

“No…” the now-feline Mona slowly said as he jumped down from Joker’s shoulder and examined an armchair that was in mid-disintegration. “I don’t recall anything like this happening before…”

“That’s because it’s not normal, Skull,” Maelstrom spoke up, everyone turning their gazes to her as she elaborated. “This is the effect of the “stop” spell. A specific brand of magic capable of stopping time in a localized area for a short while. But… who casted it?”

“I did, princess!”

Tempest immediately called his Keyblade back into his hands and stood closely in front of Maelstrom. He grit his teeth, anxiously glancing around. It had only been a couple of days, but he couldn't stomach the thought of another repeat of Monday. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked nervously in a whisper. Tempest nodded his head, and she called Destiny's Embrace into her hands. "You're not alone this time. If it comes to it, we'll face him together."

"Who are you?" Joker demanded, searching for the voice. "Show yourself!"

“If you insist…” an odd whooshing sound drew everyone’s attention to the front of the hallway, where streams of darkness and shadows coalesced into an oval shape that blotted out the light Guardian had seen mere seconds before. As soon as it appeared however, the shape dissipated, and in its place was the man that had haunted Tempest's thoughts for the last several days, a mocking grin twisting his scarred visage into something quite sinister.

“Hey there, Sora,” Xigbar casually waved to the anxious teen. “Did ya miss me?” The boy pulled his hood back and scowled at his old foe, but stayed silent.

"Do you… know each other or something?" Panther asked, glancing between the two. Xigbar chuckled.

"Yeah, you could say something like that," he replied. "But all you need to know, babe, is that I'm the reason you found your buddy there unconscious in here a couple of days ago."

“Wait,” Skull held out a hand as he tried to process the vague words this stranger had just spoken. “You mean  _ you’re  _ the guy that beat the shit outta Tempest on Monday? I dunno how to say this, but you don’t exactly look like you’d put up much of a fight, old man.”

"Ryuji!" Guardian snapped, breaking their rule now that the Ruler of the Palace was no more and to show how serious he was. "Don't antagonize this man. This is someone you seriously do  _ not _ want to fight right now."

“Yeah, you’d best listen to your senpai, kid,” Xigbar readily agreed, before vanishing in a blur and reappearing right in front of the overconfident blond. “By the way,” he began before landing a vicious kick to Ryuji’s bad leg, dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  _ “That’s  _ for calling me “old man”.”

“Argh!!” Ryuji cried out as he clutched his leg in pain. “You son of a…” He was interrupted by a second kick to the face, slamming him against the collapsing marble floor. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Xigbar wagged his finger as he blinked back to the front of the hallway before Joker could swipe at him with his knife. “Didn’t your poor mother ever teach you it’s not polite to swear like that?”

"Heal!" Kairi called, raising her Keyblade up and casting a cure spell on the group, restoring their health from the battle they'd just fought and the two kicks Xigbar had just delivered to Ryuji. Lightning buzzed around Hero's Origin in Sora's hands, but he held himself back. Xigbar smirked at them both, seeming to take great pleasure in the frustrated expression on Sora's face.

"You'd best be thanking the princess for helping you out, kid," he advised Ryuji. "But I suggest you take a look around. The guys who said they could solo this dungeon aren't budging an inch or raising a finger. Doesn't that tell you all you need to know?"

"The only reason I haven't stabbed Braveheart through your chest or put out your other eye is because I want answers Xigbar!" Riku growled.

“Answers?” Xigbar replied innocently. “To what questions, Silver?”

“Don’t play dumb with us, you piece of trash!” Naminé snapped back in fury. “How are you still alive? How long have you been shadowing us? And why are we talking right now instead of fighting?”

“I’m pretty sure that I explained how I’m still kicking to spiky over there,” He offhandedly answered. “And I’ve been following you kiddos for about… mmm… two and a half weeks.”

The Keyblade Wielders eyes collectively widened and turned to each other in a silent conference as they realized that he’d been spying on them practically ever since they’d arrived in Tokyo, but they were drawn from their shock and horror as their one-eyed adversary continued. “As for why I’m playing nice, you could say that I wanted to congratulate you all for taking down that Kamoshida pig. God, I hated him. And this gaudy dump! To be honest, if you hadn’t gone and done it for me, I probably would’ve torn this place to shreds myself.”

"What? But…"

"Oh, I suppose congratulations are also in order for you, missy. Liking the new body? And I forgot to mention this when I was mopping the floor with your face, Sora, but you and the princess finally hooked up, so kudos to you two as well! I guess you finally found your reward. Aw… what's the matter? Isn't that what you always wanted, Sora? And here I am expressing my heartfelt joy that your relationship status is no longer stuck at "it's complicated" for all eternity.”

“Cut the shit!” Joker snapped at him, losing any patience he had for Xigbar’s double meanings and cryptic phrases. “What do you mean, you would’ve destroyed this castle if we hadn’t stepped in? What does Kamoshida mean to you that you would’ve done that?”

Xigbar smirked at the outraged, scared, and confused teen. “Contrary to what kids your age seem to believe, people don’t always have to have an ulterior motive behind certain actions. Sometimes, they just do things for the hell of it. You should know that by now after traversing this disgusting place from top to bottom. Kamoshida didn’t need an excuse to abuse his team or rape any pretty girl that caught his eye. He just did it because he  _ could.  _ And because no one would dare to stop him if they knew. At least until you kids plucked up the nerve to defy the status quo, that is.”

“So you’re saying that if we didn’t do anything you woulda taken out Kamoshida on your own?” Skull said through breathless pants. Kairi may have healed him with her magic, but those kicks had still left him quite winded.

“Who knows?” Xigbar replied with a shrug. “But I sure wouldn’t have stolen that lame crown of his and let him live, that’s for sure. So the problem still would have been resolved, but maybe not in the way you all would have wanted.”

“You mean you would’ve killed him,” Ann accused flatly, giving the Freeshooter an icy glare with her aquamarine eyes. 

“Don’t give me that judgmental look, sweet cheeks. I saw the whole thing in the throne room, including your little episode. You had more reason than most to want the pig dead, and you would’ve done and gone through with it if they hadn’t talked you out of it.”

“Well, that’s where you're wrong,” the pigtailed blonde replied. “I don’t want Kamoshida dead, I want him to  _ suffer.  _ I want him to spend every day for the rest of his life tearing himself apart under that sudden pang of conscience, and I want him to face real, true justice at the end of all this. And I’d never get the satisfaction I want from avenging Shiho by killing him in cold blood.”

“Oh?” Xigbar was nonplussed and almost seemed delighted at Ann’s admission for reasons that no one could immediately deduce. “Well, if revenge is the name of the game, then I guess you only just hit the halfway mark, kid.”

"Halfway mark?"

“Sure, Kamoshida did drive Suzui into going out on that ledge after he raped her in your place, and he can definitely be held accountable for that, but… well… let’s just say that that ledge breaking off  _ just  _ as she was about to pull herself back from throwing her life away wasn’t a tragic accident.”

Sora's eyes widened and his face paled. "You mean…?"

Xigbar laughed. "Bingo! I wasn’t the Organization’s sniper for nothing!" He spied the young Keyblade Wielder's legs tense like a coiled spring. "Are you sure you want to try that again, Sora?"

"He's not alone this time, you piece of shit," Riku said, bringing up Braveheart. "This time we'll make sure we finish the job."

Ann had grown stock still as she processed the implication of Xigbar’s words, slowly coming to the horrifying conclusion of what had  _ really  _ happened to Shiho that day last week. The horror turned to anger, and that anger manifested itself in an outburst of rage that would’ve made Isa proud. “You mean… you tried to kill…? You son of a  _ bitch!!!!”  _ She pulled out her tommy gun and opened fire with her remaining ammunition at the smugly smiling interloper. 

“Really?” He rhetorically questioned as he summoned his own Keyblade in a drawing motion before spinning it around rapidly in front of him. The motion of the weapon easily stopped the bullets flying his way and sent them crashing into the ground. Not giving the blonde time to gawk that the salvo failed, Xigbar dragged The Gazing Eye behind him before yanking it upward in a move that sent the bullets lying on the ground flying twice as fast back to the sender.

Sora was in front of her in a flash, whirling his Keyblade in front of him in the same manner Xigbar had just done to block Ann’s bullets. He grit his teeth, wincing in pain. Sora just wasn’t fast enough to stop them all, some of the bullets making it through his spirited defence of his classmate and biting into his legs, abdomen, and grazing his arms.

The gasp of her boyfriend’s name at seeing his pain died on Kairi’s lips as her eyes zeroed in on the weapon in Xigbar’s hand. She already knew. Sora had said as much, but seeing The Gazing Eye again, glinting in the light the remaining lamps in the Palace’s hallway… She felt like that eye was staring straight at her, its gaze piercing her armour and striking straight at her heart.

“No,” Kairi whispered, shaking her head but unable to tear her eyes away from the eye near the tip of that Keyblade. Her breathing started to accelerate as her heart skipped a few beats while it ramped up its speed too. Sora dropped to one knee beside her, groaning in pain, and clutching onto Hero’s Origin for support as he planted the tip into the carpet. In contrast to her heightened breath, his was coming in laboured. “No no no…” the redhead continued, feeling her chest constrict. Her blood pounded in her ears, drowning out all other sound. It was like there was a hammer in her head, striking at her brain, and the year-old wound on her back tingled.

Xigbar smirked as he looked at the two of them while the others gave him looks that varied from dirty glares to incredulity. “Ah, good to see some things never change. The hero still sacrifices himself for his friends, and the princess remains a useless sidekick.” A blast of ice from Chain of Memories shot towards him, and Xigbar contemptuously cut it in half with a clean vertical slice from The Gazing Eye. “Careful now, Naminé. My little time spell isn’t going to last longer than a few more seconds. Even if you and Riku here were to take me on, it’d take you more time than you have available to put me down. This whole dimension created by that pig’s heart is about to collapse in on itself, and you do not want to still be around when that happens.” Still smirking, Xigbar turned his back on them and opened another portal of darkness with a whoosh of his hand. “Be seeing you!”

“Wait!” Ann shouted. “You need to pay for what you did to Shiho!”

“Oh I’m sure this won’t be the last time we cross paths,” he assured her with a sideways glance over his shoulder. “But your heart needs to be a lot stronger before you start trying to force me to pay my tab.”

He vanished into the swirling black and purple abyss in front of them, and no sooner than that happened did the Palace’s collapse suddenly resume as if it had never stopped in the first place.

"Shit! Run!" Joker ordered.

"Kairi, Sora, we  _ need _ to go!" Ann said, grabbing Kairi's hand while Ryuji and Riku both got Sora to his feet and started to help pull him along.

"I gotcha, Sora," Ryuji comforted him. "Almost there!" Riku fished around in his back pockets for a potion that could be used to restore a little of his friend’s strength. He immediately found one, passing it on to Sora who eagerly drank the whole bottle in a single gulp. The result was instantaneous. The grazes left by the stray bullets closed and healed themselves, while the ones that lodged themselves in his legs and abdomen were magically pushed out so those wounds could heal as well. 

“Thanks, Riku,” Sora thanked him as he got to his feet and started running again, not as quickly as before, but still fast enough to keep pace with everyone else as that light at the end of the hallway grew closer and brighter. Soon they reached it, and a brief feeling of weightlessness came over them before it was suddenly squashed by the sensation of solid ground beneath their feet. 

* * *

The Phantom Thieves had returned to the real world in the alleyway directly opposite Shujin Academy, everyone catching their breaths after the mad dash fleeing the Palace and the encounter with a foe far stronger than Kamoshida ever was.

"We made it…" Naminé said. "We actually did it."

"That sucked," Ann panted. "Didn't expect we'd have to run for our lives like that."

"No kidding," Ryuji agreed, pulling out his phone. "Hey! Look at the nav!" Seeing no reason not to, the others all pulled out their own phones and opened the Metaverse Navigation app that had mysteriously been put on all of their devices.

_ "The destination has been deleted." _

Sora tried tapping the location for Kamoshida's Palace a couple of times, but nothing happened.

"...so it's really gone, then." Kairi leaned back against the wall of the alley as she said that.

"What about the Treasure!?" Morgana asked in a sudden panic.

"Right here," Akira assured them, pulling what they had recovered out of his pocket. The assembled thieves looked at what he held in his hand, dumbfounded.

"Is that a medal?" Riku asked.

"His gold medal," Akira answered with a nod. "I was surprised too when the crown turned into this."

“It has to be the one he brought home to Japan from the Olympic Games,” Sora deduced. “Wait. But this can’t be the real one, right?”

“No, it’s just a very convincing replica,” Morgana shook his head. “Either way, this medal is likely what caused his desires to become so distorted.” 

Ryuji shook his head as he looked at the gold medal in Akira’s hand. “So that bastard kept clinging to his past glories and wouldn’t let go for nothin’, huh?”

“Definitely seems that way, Ryuji,” Kairi panted from her leaning spot against the wall. “I have to be honest with you guys; I’m having a  _ really  _ hard time feeling satisfied right now.”

"Me too," Ann said, folding her arms and looking down bitterly. "Even if Kamoshida has a change of heart now, that other guy…"

"He seemed to know you guys," Ryuji said. "And he was saying some really weird stuff. What's up with that?"

Akira silently watched them, seeming to wait to see what it was they had to say.

Riku glanced at his friends who seemed reluctant to say anything, and sighed. "You know how we have these Keyblades? Well, we're not the only ones who do, and not everyone who wields one is good. Considering what Xigbar was talking about, he seems to be interested in the connection between these Palaces and the mental shutdowns that have been happening, for reasons that are probably less than noble."

“He said he used to be part of an “Organization”,” Morgana recalled. “What’s that supposed to mean? Do you think there might be more where he came from?”

"Most likely," Naminé said grimly. "Knowing Organization XIII, if Xigbar is still around, we're likely to run into a few others working with him if we go into any other Palaces."

“If these guys are dangerous enough to give you four pause, then I think we need to know a little more about them if you say they’re back,” Akira decided resolutely. “Are there any other members of this Organization you can think of that might be around the city?”

“Not a clue,” Sora admitted. “I had no idea Xigbar was even alive until I ran into him Monday while I was creating that diversion for you all. But… he mentioned an “old coot” when I saw him then. There’s only one old man I can think of that fits the description, but that’s impossible because he’s dead. I saw it happen.”

“Well you thought this mystery man was dead too, and you know how that turned out,” the raven-haired probationer retorted.

"You know, for a seventeen year old, you're talking about watching people die pretty casually," Morgana pointed out.

Sora looked away from Morgana, wincing at the words. "I guess I am. Maybe some part of me is broken, or maybe I've just seen too many things that the Organization has done to be bothered by it."

"Or maybe it's because every time we  _ think _ somebody is gone they just keep coming back," Riku proposed, "just like Xigbar just now. So perhaps we can say these things because deep down in our hearts we just have this feeling that we'll end up running into them again at some point."

"Please no," Kairi said, shaking her head. "Never again. I  _ never _ want to see that man again."

The group was silent for a few seconds before Morgana groaned in frustration. "You know what? Forget about that guy! Be happy! We completed the mission with great success, you know! Since we've stolen the Treasure, Kamoshida's personality is sure to have been affected by the removal of his desires."

"I guess I'm just worried," Akira sighed. "Our expulsions are on the line here, and if that happens, I'm completely screwed. My probation will be breached and I'll be heading back to juvie."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine," Morgana assured him. "Remember how Kamoshida's Shadow said that he was returning to his self in reality? Suguru Kamoshida is a scum, however… he did seem to regain some of his conscience in the end."

"I'll say," Jiminy agreed. "Thanks to that, we've definitely saved people from experiencing his abuses in the future." He closed his eyes and looked down, thinking to himself and refraining from saying anymore.

“Then I suppose we’d best split up till tomorrow, then,” Riku suggested. “It’s getting late, and I don’t know about you guys, but I’m dead tired.”

“You? Dead tired?” Kairi playfully questioned. “Don’t try and kid us, Riku. We all know you’re the only one of us that’s invincible.”

"I know it's my night to cook," Naminé said, "but I don't think I can even think of what I want to eat, let alone try to cook. And I have a project to work on."

"We'll be seeing you guys," Sora said, picking himself up.

"...yeah, see you tomorrow," Akira said. The Destiny Quartet waved goodbye and trudged their way to the train station that would take them back to Roppongi.

"I am not looking forward to talking to Master Aqua tonight," lamented Sora.

* * *

_?-?/?/????-? _

 

Kairi awoke that night to find herself surrounded by a suffocating, endless blackness. Not the kind typically associated with those individuals well-versed in the corrosive dark powers they were all familiar with either. This was merely a pitch-black nothingness stretching all around her, a space with nothing attached to it and not a single way out. 

"H-hello?" she called, nervous. Her voice echoed, and it sounded distant even as it left her mouth. "Sora? Riku? Naminé? ...Haru?" She looked around still seeing nothing but pure darkness no matter where she directed her eyes. "Sora…? This isn't funny, okay! I am now completely terrified."

_ "A heart of pure light. To think that one of them was hiding here." _

The redhead whirled around at the terrifyingly familiar voice, her breath catching in her throat when she realized she recognized the hallway the black void had given way to. 

_ I… I know this place,  _ Kairi’s stupefied brain struggled to comprehend the sight before her.  _ This is… Ansem’s lab in Radiant Garden!  _

Indeed, the sterile, grey-metal walls and holographic displays were evocative of the castle laboratory where the Garden’s ruler conducted most of his research, but this specific hallway was unlike any place Kairi had seen when visiting Naminé, and at the same time, strangely familiar. It made her feel more than a little uncomfortable. The place was unknown to her, but also not. It was a creepy feeling of deja vu, and her heart was stricken with dread.

She turned around, and a glass window was now in front of her, with a man who looked oddly like Terra but with silver hair standing behind it, leering at her.  _ "Let us begin the examination." _

Clamps bound Kairi's ankles and wrists. She was on a table, staring up into a bright light as machines she couldn't describe rose out of the floor around her.

“W-what is this?!” She stuttered out fearfully, as one mechanical arm holding a syringe came awfully close to her face. “What are you doing to me?”

_ “Subject exhibits an elevated heart rate and a tertiary awareness of her surroundings,”  _ the young man clinically said into a recording device he was holding.  _ “For the purpose of this trial, anesthesia shall not be administered in order to obtain the most accurate results.” _

"W-what!?" Kairi shrieked. She started to struggle, but she had all the strength of a small child. In fact, she was a small child. "No! Let me go! Let me go!"

_ “The subject has begun pulling against the restraints keeping her bound,”  _ the scientist continued disinterestedly, as he adjusted a knob on an invisible panel in front of him.  _ “Increasing pressure to discourage further resistance.”  _

As he said, the metallic clamps around Kairi’s wrists and ankles tightened painfully, and she cried out before slumping against the cold metal of the operating table.  _ “I wouldn’t continue if I were you, my dear,”  _ the man said, breaking away from his recording for a moment.  _ “Even if by some miracle you could break those restraints, which I very sincerely doubt given your age and lack of upper body strength, there would be no escape from this place. If you relax, the pain will not be so unbearable. Theoretically, at least.” _

The needle pricked Kairi in the neck, and she gasped in pain as the foreign object pierced her skin and started to inject whatever was in the syringe into her body. "Sora… please… help."

The necklace she always wore around her neck shone with light, and the machines around her vanished. The clamps came undone, and Kairi fell to her knees. She was in darkness again, but she was not a little girl anymore. Another voice came out of the darkness.

_ "Clutching to your hero as always, princess?" _

With a loud crash, great thickets of thorns erupted out of the ground around her. With a cry of fear, Kairi desperately scrambled away from the thorns growing out of the ground to avoid getting speared or gored by a stray vine. But as she backed away from one outgrowth, another sprang up directly behind her, one thorn snagging on the tip of her hood and carrying her up, up into the black nothing before suddenly stopping. 

Kairi tried to summon Destiny’s Embrace to her hand so she might free herself of this predicament, but to her mounting horror, it didn’t come no matter how hard she concentrated.  _ “Looking for this?”  _ Another eerily familiar voice called again from in front of her, and the redhead beheld a pyre of green flames appear out of thin air, a shape taking form in the center. An evil faerie appeared within the flames, dressed in a long black dress and with horns sprouting from the top of her head. In the grasp of one long-nailed hand was a staff topped with a green orb, and held out in front of her in the other hand was Kairi’s Keyblade.

_ “Do you honestly think that you’re worthy of something like this?” _ Maleficent asked her with a laugh.  _ “No matter how much you strain, struggle, or desperately reach for the strength to fight, you will always fail. It is your destiny to be a pawn for others in their games. You have no agency.” _

“Shut up! Give that back!”

_“If that is your wish…”_ the green-skinned faerie released the Keyblade in her grasp and it floated towards the captive teenager, who held out her own hands in anticipation. But Maleficent unleashed a stream of powerful magic from her staff that struck Destiny’s Embrace when it was directly in the middle of the two of them. 

“No!” Kairi shouted, desperately struggling to reach her weapon. “What are you doing, you horrible old witch?!”

_ “Removing the source of your delusions.” _ The beam of green light continued to pulse as the Keyblade floated in the air just out of Kairi’s reach, and Destiny’s Embrace shook in the air for a few moments. Then cracks formed in the blade, and almost a second later her weapon exploded into a thousand shards like a firework.

Kairi looked on in despair as the gift Riku had given her to defend herself back in The World That Never Was became reduced to little more than colorful fragments dissipating in a nonexistent wind. She slowly reached out a hand and plucked the Paopu fruit keychain as it floated in front of her face, tears welling up in her eyes as she noticed the crack running right down the center of it. 

Green light shone brightly in her peripheral vision, and the redhead turned her gaze up again to see Maleficent shapeshifting into a massive black dragon that towered over her forest of thorns and dwarfed the Princess of Heart she had captured. A chill of terror came over her as the dragon laughed menacingly down at her, and opened its mouth wider in anticipation of swallowing her whole. Instead of snapping down on her to bite her in two or swallow her whole, green flames licked around the dragon’s teeth before a torrent of emerald fire roared out of Dragon Maleficent’s mouth, engulfing her form. The heat was beyond intense. She felt like her body was melting.

_ “You are the fire that fuels Sora’s anger.” _

The flames that had ravaged her were gone, as was the forest of thorns. She was in a white room again, and Kairi looked around, bewildered and lost at the continuous change of scenery and pace. The words that echoed through the air were similar, but the voice was a discordant amalgamation of several speakers. Giant mirrors surged up from the floor all around her, disorienting her even further as the young woman struggled to get her bearings.

“Sora?” she asked aloud.

_ “Don’t even bother,”  _ a voice from above taunted her.  _ “Your voice can no longer reach him where he is.” _

_ “You only have yourself to blame for that.” _

_ “What a pathetic sight. Mewling for your hero to come save you from the bad men.” _

_ “Your very existence endangers his own.”  _

_ “How could someone like Sora ever love someone like you? All you ever do is hurt him.”  _

_ “Everyone would be happier if you never existed in the first place.”  _

“Shut up!” Kairi cried out, placing her hands over her ears and scrunching her eyes shut to block out the cacophony of voices and her own reflection mocking her and belittling her. “That’s not true! You don’t know anything about me!” 

_ “Don’t I?”  _ The voice from above spoke up once again and floated down to her level.  _ “I saw your heart long ago, Princess. And I have seen each and every one of your fears. They are mine, just as your heart is mine.” _

Kairi gasped and backed away. She felt a mirror against her shoulders as she tried to get away from him, from Xehanort. He grinned at her, raising an eyebrow. In his hand was The Gazing Eye, and hovering above his head was the Χ-Blade.

_ “I had many contingencies,” _ Xehanort told her,  _ “but it was always your destiny to become mine. The Χ-Blade would always be forged with your heart at its core. It is because of  _ **_you_ ** _ that the boy you love was always in pain.” _

“No!” Kairi shouted, clamping her hands over her ears as she tried to pull back further. She found the resistance against her back gone, and she was falling through the mirror. Xehanort was above her, leering down at her as she fell, and then her body stopped moving. The darkness was gone. She was in the Keyblade Graveyard again, floating high in the air. The golden light of Kingdom Hearts was behind her, and down in front of her, looking up at her with eyes filled with fear, was Sora.

_ “Are you prepared to motivate him one last time, my dear?”  _ The old man asked mockingly as he raised his ancient weapon above his head, the cold metal making ready to bite mercilessly into warm flesh. Kairi looked down again at Sora, the young man screaming her name and racing towards her with every ounce of strength and every bit of speed he possessed. Tears wet her cheeks and she reached out towards him.

Pain seared through Kairi’s back, all-consuming, terrible pain that made existence unbearable. Pain that made every microsecond hellish torment to endure. Her vision blurred, and she wasn’t sure what was the cause, but the image of Sora was becoming hazier even as he was growing closer. Their fingertips were inches away from each other…

"I'm… sorry…" Kairi whispered faintly, and her body shattered like glass.

* * *

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX-Early Morning _

 

Sora was awoken from his dreamless sleep by an ear splitting scream that emanated from right next to him, and he opened his eyes to find Kairi sobbing his name with her head in her hands and the scar running down her back turning an angry red. As if it was still as fresh as the day she received it. 

_ Oh shit,  _ his mind supplied to his mounting horror as he realized how on point his observation was.  _ Today’s the day isn’t it?  _ Without wasting another second, Sora gathered his distraught girlfriend in his arms and held her close to his chest, ignoring how her tears soaked into his shirt as he stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

The door slammed open, Riku bursting into the room and flipping on the lights, followed seconds later by Naminé and then Jiminy bouncing in right behind her. "What is it? What's wrong?" Naminé asked.

"It hurts," Kairi sobbed. Her voice was wracked with pain. "It hurts! Sora, don't leave me. Sora please... don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Kairi…" Riku exhaled, wincing as he came to sit on the bed on the young women's other side. “Is it the scar that’s doing this?” 

Through her sobbing and sniffling, Kairi nodded minutely from her place buried in her lover’s chest. “I… I had a nightmare,” she managed to get out, cursing herself silently for how weak she sounded. “Maleficent broke my Keyblade. And… Xehanort was there. He told me how I was one of his “contingencies”... that it was my destiny to die that night in the Graveyard. That no matter h-how hard I try to escape it I-I’ll always be used to hurt people I care about. That I’ll always be used to make Sora suffer. And then he… he killed me! Awg! My scar hurts so much! I can feel his blade..."

"I'll see if I can find a painkiller," Naminé said hurriedly.

"I don't think any painkiller's going to help with this, Naminé," Riku said with a shake of his head as he placed his hand on Kairi's shoulder over where the scar started. He removed it instantly as Kairi hoarsely howled in anguish.

“She can’t go to school like this,” Sora gravely informed. “Not if the slightest touch to the scar is going to hurt her.”

"Kairi…" Naminé whispered. Sora looked down, still petting Kairi's head as he tried to calm her sweaty, icy, body down.

He closed his eyes and sighed bitterly, but a hand on the top of his head and another that joined his on top of Kairi's made him open them up again. "None of this is your fault," Riku strongly told him. " _ None _ of this is your fault, either of yours. The blame for this rests solely on Xehanort."

Sora tried to remember that as Naminé hugged him from behind and Kairi shivered into his chest, but it was a difficult pill to swallow.


	13. Masters, old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is set to abdicate, but new threats lurk in dark corners and our heroes learn that the Realm they know is far larger and has more secrets than they could ever know.

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX- Morning _

 

Riku: Sora and Kairi won't be coming to school today.

Ann: What?

Ann: Why?

Akira: No matter how lovey-dovey they get, they still manage to make it to class.

Akira: What's the excuse?

Riku: Kairi got sick overnight, so she's staying home and Sora's sticking by her side to take care of her.

Ann: Aww. That's so sweet.

Akira: I hope she feels better soon.

Riku: Yeah, us too.

The silver haired Keyblade Master sighed as he exited the messaging app they kept in contact with the other Phantom Thieves with. Letting them know at least a baseline reason for why their classmates would not be joining them today was better than allowing the entire rumour mill to spread, though given Sora's popularity, hearing about him rushing to his girlfriend's side to nurse her in her hour of need would probably only serve to make him even more idolized in the eyes of the student body.

"I know how you feel, Riku," Naminé said with a yawn as she packed her lunch. "But we can't all stay home to look after Kairi. Leaving Jiminy here with them will be enough."

"Yeah. But still…" Riku half-heartedly argued. "I can't help but feel that if we leave them alone on a day like today that they'll just get caught in a circling spiral of guilt over what happened a year ago. We all have regrets about that day, but none stronger than the ones those two have been carrying."

“I know,” Naminé assured while placing a hand on his arm. “But they’re strong, Riku. Stronger than you’ve been giving them credit for. They won’t shatter like glass the moment you look away from them, you know.” 

“You sure about that? From how Kairi looked earlier, it didn’t seem she was that far off.” Riku sighed and ran a hand over his face. “They’re my best friends, Naminé. I’m sure I’ll still be worrying about them when we’re all old and grey. It’s just the way things are between us.”

"I think it's wonderful that you care about them so much," Naminé confided with a gentle smile. "But you've been friends with them for a long time. I know you know that they'll pull through this. Even though Xigbar said that he's been keeping an eye on us practically since we arrived, if he wanted to do something about us he'd have done so already. They'll still be here when we get home from school."

"Yeah, don't worry so much, Riku. It'll start giving your handsome mug worry warts."

"Sora," Riku said, a little surprised to see him outside of the master bedroom.

"I came to see you off," Sora said, shrugging. "I mean,  _ I'm _ not the one who's bedridden with pain."

"Harsh, but true," Riku nodded. "How's she doing?"

"Better than when she woke the house at 2," he replied, "but she still can't move much without being in intense pain. Seeing if she can get any food in her today is going to be interesting."

"Would you still like me to make dinner tonight, Sora?" Naminé asked.

"If you could, that would be great," Sora told her. "Think about what you want to make and let me know. I'll pick up anything you need from the store."

“Will do,” Naminé looked down and away for a moment before she asked another, more personal question. “So Sora… do you have some kind of plan for helping Kairi out of the horrible pain she’s in?”

The young man sighed and shook his head. "Well, since cure magic and painkillers have done zilch, really my plan is just to give her lots of love and let her know that I'm here for her. I'll see if we can manage to move her from the bed to the couch later, and then just spend all day pampering her while hoping that the pain dies down as time goes by."

“Then it seems like you’ve got this all sewn up, Sora,” Riku nodded his head. “But just so you guys know, I’m probably going to be a little late getting home today.” 

“Why is that, Riku?” Jiminy looked up from his breakfast.

“Well, I’ve been looking into various animal shelters and pet stores to see if they have any job openings,” he explained. “Turns out there’s one right in Aoyama-itchome, so I’m going to make a quick stop there to get a read on the place before taking the train home.”

"And here I was thinking that you'd be doing student council work," Sora chuckled."Now that your posting to the position of Treasurer is official and all."

Riku shrugged. "If I have things to do, I'll let you know, but checking out the shelter is what I have planned at any rate."

"Sounds good to me," Sora replied with a nod of his head. Riku paused. The silence between them was heavy for a moment. He could tell that Sora was still troubled, and opened his mouth to say something, but Sora held up his hand. "Riku, I know what you want to say, and it's okay. We'll be okay. Do I beat myself up because I wasn't fast enough to stop Xemnas from taking her a year ago? Yes, and I always will, but I'm not going to blame myself for this, and… I'll keep Kairi from blaming herself too."

“Easier said than done, pal,” Riku patted his friend’s shoulder in a near-silent and universal display of brotherly affection. “We gotta get moving if we’re gonna get to our schools on time. You guys take care of each other, you hear?”

"Yeah, we will," Sora replied. "Jiminy will make sure of that."

"I sure will," Jiminy assured Riku and Naminé. "You two run along to school now, and no stopping for strangers who try to get you to join the circus!"

Riku chuckled and shook his head as he smiled warmly at the professional conscience’s concern. “I appreciate the warning Jiminy, but neither of us are Pinocchio. Besides, I like to think I’ve outgrown my phase of getting misled and manipulated by complete strangers.”

"All the same, be careful out there," Jiminy said. "Now that we know that Xigbar's been skulking around watching our movements, there could be others he's with that we don't even know about. He might even be connected to the Master of Masters, and we haven't the foggiest notion as to what he's after."

"We will," Naminé assured the two remainers. "You two try to have a good day too, and I'll let you know what I plan on cooking later, Sora."

"Yeah, bye guys," Sora said, waving as they walked out the door. Riku closed the door behind himself and Naminé and turned to his blonde compatriot as he held his bag over his shoulder.

"Well? Shall we?"

"Race you to the train station!" Naminé challenged, and quick like a bunny she darted off.

Momentarily shocked at being left in the dust so suddenly, Riku nonetheless shook his head in amusement at his friend’s antics and quickly shot off after her. 

* * *

Back in the apartment, Sora walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apron on his way in and taking inventory of all the available tools and ingredients. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Sora?” Jiminy asked. “Seems to me like your plan of pampering Kairi is set to start with breakfast in bed.”

“You read my mind, Jiminy,” Sora complimented, finding the flour, baking powder, salt, sugar, eggs, milk, and other corresponding ingredients, and placing them where they could be easily accessed on the countertop. “I was thinking about making her one of her all-time favorites for breakfast: strawberry vanilla pancakes.”

"Golly, those do sound delicious," Jiminy remarked. "I'll go check on how she's doing and see if she's willing to try getting some food down."

"Don't tell her what I'm making!" Sora insisted. "It's a surprise! Just tell her I'm making her breakfast in bed!"

"Don't you worry now, Sora," Jiminy said with a sly grin. "I'm not about to ruin you springing something that special on the love of your life like that." He hopped down from the table and walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

The lights were off, leaving the room in a state of semi-darkness as only what filtered through the curtains and reflected off the floor and walls from the hallway was diffused through the space. Kairi was on the bed, face-down and clutching the sheets in her fists. Her front and back were just as bare as when she woke the place up from her nightmare, the scar on her back visible and Jiminy was almost certain his eyes were playing tricks on him, because he could have sworn that it was radiating an ugly red light. Her lower half was covered by the sheets, so she wasn't  _ totally _ uncovered.

All of that was irrelevant as the professional conscience hopped up onto the bed beside her pillow, listening to her harsh breathing and struggled whines to vocally hold in the pain. "Mornin' little fairy," Jiminy greeted in a soft tone that implied he was here to comfort her. "How are you feelin'?"

Her indigo eyes cracked open a tiny bit at Jiminy’s question and she attempted a weak smile, though it ended up as more of a grimace. “Like death,” she gritted out painfully. “I haven’t been able to sleep since 2:00 this morning, because every time I try, I see that awful Keyblade swinging at me again. It’s like I’m dying all over again. Just… drawn out.”

"Considering you're the one it happened to, I'll take your word for it as to how real the pain is," Jiminy said, pulling out a handkerchief and starting to wipe at her sweaty forehead, for all the good it did. "I sure wish I could do something more to help, Kairi. Sora's making you breakfast in bed, and he's staying home from school today to pamper you like a princess until you're all better. Think you'll be able to try putting some food in that tummy?"

“I can try,” Kairi replied. “But right now, if I move even a little, the scar acts up again.” She sighed in defeat and laid her head against her pillow again, a fresh batch of tears welling up in her eyes, though whether they were from pain, despair, or affection Jiminy couldn’t tell. “Breakfast in bed… I always knew Sora was a hopeless romantic at heart, but I didn’t think it would take me being nearly crippled with pain to make it surface. I don’t deserve him.”

“Now don’t you start that now, Kairi,” Jiminy gently scolded. “You’re in enough pain as it is. The last thing you need is worrying about whether you’re worthy of Sora’s love or not and feeling inferior because of it.”

“But…”

“No buts about it,” Jiminy instructed. “You are not to feel guilty or depressed all day, conscience’s orders. I’ll be making sure both you and Sora stick to that. You’re hurt, that’s all, and we’re gonna do everything we can to make that hurt go away, understand?”

Kairi made a pouty face as best as she could through a hiss of pain.  _ "Fine…" _

Jiminy patted her head through her hair. "Good. Don't be worried about whether or not you deserve kindness. We do it because we care about you, and that's all you need to remember."

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” Kairi nodded her head into her pillow. She winced at the pain the movement caused before going still again. “So… what’s my pumpkin making me for breakfast?”

“Sorry Kairi, but he’s sworn me to secrecy on this. He really wants to take you by surprise.”

Though he couldn’t see it, Jiminy could practically feel the redhead raise her eyebrow at his statement. “Well color me intrigued,” Kairi said. “But I bet I can guess what he’s making. Am I allowed to do that, Jiminy?”

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t be allowed to do that,” the cricket shrugged before settling into a sitting position. “Fire away.”

"Crêpes?"

"Not telling."

"That's no fair," Kairi whined.

Jiminy chuckled. "I said that you were allowed to guess, but I never said that I was going to let you know if you were right or not."

"Stingy…" she pouted. "You're taking all the fun out of guessing if I'm not even allowed to know if I'm right or not. I'm the injured girl! Spoil me!"

“I’d rather surprise you,” Jiminy rebuffed in amusement. “Trust me; you’ll appreciate me keeping mum on this when Sora brings the breakfast out to you.”

“Is it waffles?” she asked, fluttering her eyelids at Jiminy. “Big fluffy Belgian waffles coated in icing sugar and peaches with syrup?”

“You’ll see…” Jiminy chuckled.

“What about French toast, then? Or just regular toast, with a heaping pile of juicy bacon and an egg cooked over easy so the yolk is all runny, just the way I like?”

“I’ve got an idea,” the cricket answered, pulling out his journal. “I was doing a write-up of the events of yesterday last night, but I got stuck midway through. How would you like to help me finish it? Or, if you like, we can ring up Donald and Goofy. Sora hasn’t talked to them since we left Master Yen Sid’s tower. You’d be able to tell them all about the things you’ve been up to.”

“Hmm… talking to Sora’s dog dad and duck dad while I’m delirious with pain…” Kairi considered. “Let’s do it. I could use the distraction. The pain is worse when I have nothing else to concentrate on."

“Alrighty then!” Jiminy stood up and made his way to Kairi’s Gummiphone charging on the nightstand. “You mind if I use your phone to make the call, Kairi?” 

“Not at all,” the redhead shook her head as Jiminy propped it upright so it faced the two of them. He scrolled up to “Contacts”, selected Donald’s Gummiphone and stepped back a few paces so both he and Kairi were visible. The phone rang for a good few seconds before the call went through, but to their surprise it was neither Donald, Goofy, or even King Mickey that had answered.

Instead, it was a… girl? If the person who answered could even be called a girl. She wasn't a human, at any rate, but Kairi and Jiminy were at a loss to immediately identify what kind of anthropomorph she was. She had a pair of coal-black eyes, no schlera or pupils, just two oval shaped optics. These eyes rested above a slightly elongated snout with a red nose tipping the point. All this was framed by a face covered in snow-white fur with black fur outlining all else that could be seen of her, and what appeared to be two black ears pulled together on top of her head with a dainty flower.

_ "Hello," _ the strange girl greeted.  _ "Mr. Grumpy Fowl can't come to the phone right now. He's a little tied up." _ She stepped aside to show that Donald was, in fact, being tied up in ropes held by two others who resembled her, one who was tall and thin wearing brown cargo slacks, and another who was as short as her dressed in a blue shirt and red ball cap. 

_ “You little brats!”  _ Donald indignantly shouted at them, shooting furious glances at the creatures keeping him bound as he desperately tried to reach for his staff lying just beyond his reach.  _ “Who do you punks think you are? Do you know who I am?!”  _

_ “No,”  _ the one with the red cap replied with an odd Liverpool broque accent.  _ “Should we know who you are?”  _

_ “From where I’m standing, you’re just a loudmouthed, overgrown poultry,”  _ the tall one added, offhandedly inspecting one of his white-gloved hands.  _ “And you interrupted our game with the kiddos here! How can you be so mean?”  _

Several young children ran past the display on the Gummiphone, making Kairi and Jiminy wonder just  _ what _ was going on with Donald and Goofy. It certainly did not look like they were hanging around Disney Castle right now, but they were with a bunch of rabbit children. It was all very confusing.

“What,” Jiminy began before clearing his throat to gather his scattered thoughts. “What’s your name, young lady?” 

_ “Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third,”  _ she replied without missing a beat or stopping to catch her breath.  _ “But you can call me Dot.” _

_ "Hey Dot, whatcha doin’ over there?" _ the lanky one asked as he pulled the ropes binding Donald tighter.

_ "Just checking out Donald's phone. He got a phone call from a girl, and it looks like she's naked." _ She turned back to look at Kairi with scrutiny.  _ "Whatever it is you're selling, you can forget about seducing my brothers with 'em, missy." _

_ “Speak for yourself, sister sibling!”  _ The two restraining Donald immediately abandoned the ropes binding him and the tall one snatched the phone out of his sister’s hand as he and the other brother struggled to get a good look through the small camera. Kairi shrieked and pulled the covers tighter around her body just to be absolutely sure that nothing could be seen, but not quickly enough as the horndogs panted and let out an appreciative cry of  _ “Hello, Nurse!” _ At the same time as their howls of approval, Kairi scrunched her eyes closed in pain. Her sudden movements had inflamed the searing agony of her scar.

_ “What’s your name, pretty lady?”  _ The older, taller brother flirted, slicking back his nonexistent hair in an attempt to make himself presentable, not yet noticing the redhead’s distress.  _ “My name’s Yakko, but you can call me whatever you want.” _

_ "And I'm Wakko!"  _ greeted the younger brother.  _ "You're pretty. Are you an angel?" _

_ “What are you boys up to now?”  _ An unfamiliar voice came up from behind them, and the two brothers turned away from their scrutiny of Kairi to look at the source of the voice. He was an anthropomorphic rabbit about the same height as Donald, though his enormous ears added a good foot to him. He was wearing a black and blue combat outfit in the style of King Mickey’s old gear, and he strode forward with a grace and constant vigilance that could only be found in a seasoned Master of the Keyblade. 

But what stood out most about this person to Jiminy and Kairi was that aside from the somewhat sterner, rougher features he possessed, and the complete difference in species, this rabbit still bore a striking resemblance to King Mickey himself.

_ "There's someone who called Donald trying to hustle something," _ "Dot" answered.  _ "I tried telling her and her cricket no, but now she's entranced my dumb brothers. She's not allowed to act cute, Master! Tell her that I'm the cute one!" _

_ "Wak! Cricket!? Jiminy! Jiminy is that you!?" _

“Y-yes, Donald. It’s me and Kairi,” the cricket stuttered out, still awfully flushed from the information overload, as Yakko directed the Gummiphone’s screen back towards Donald. The unnamed rabbit summoned a Keyblade, confirming Kairi and Jiminy’s suspicions, and sliced open the ropes keeping the magician bound with a single swing. “What happened, Donald? Where are you and where’s Goofy and the King?”

_ “We’re in some place called “The Land of The Pharaohs,”  _ Donald replied, rubbing his feathered arms from where the ropes dug in a little too tight.  _ “We came here at Master Yen Sid’s direction to get some clues on someone new that’s building an army of Heartless from Master Oswald here.”  _ At this, he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the Keyblade Master who freed him.  _ “His Majesty told us to scout this Midian village we landed in while he went to have a word with him. Goofy and I split up to cover more ground, and then I saw these  _ cretins  _ stalking the village sheep! I thought they were Heartless, so I reckoned I’d sneak up on them and give ‘em a what for.”  _

_ “Shows what you know about sneak attacks,”  _ Wakko criticized.  _ “We heard you coming a mile away, Mr. Fowl!” _

Jiminy glanced at Kairi, who looked at him with a flicker of her eyes, before they both returned their attention to the screen. 

_ "You can tell he's not the brightest chicken in the coop," _ Yakko said, sliding the Gummiphone's screen back over to himself.  _ "So gorgeous, how many chili peppers do I need to eat to get on your level? Because you are spicy." _

_ "Gimme that!" _ Donald abruptly snatched his phone away from Yakko and made shooing motions with his feathered hands while the stern-faced Master Oswald seemed to herd them away with the bunny children.  _ "Sorry about that. What's up? Oh… Kairi, you don't look so good." _

“The last week has been pretty rough on all of us, Donald. Kairi most especially,” Jiminy explained gently. “It all started last Wednesday, when Sora volunteered for a volleyball game after a member of the student team got injured…” 

Kairi bit her lip and cut into Jiminy’s explanation with a tired and pained frustration. “Sorry, Jiminy, but can we not? It’s a really long story and you’ve already put most of it into your online journal, but… Donald, do you remember a year ago? When I died? The scar Xehanort left me with is making me feel like that’s happening all over again.”

The duck’s eyes widened in horror.  _ “Oh Kairi, I’m so sorry,” _ he said sympathetically.  _ “Is there anything we can do to help you with the pain?”  _

“We’ve already tried painkillers and cure magic,” Jiminy informed. “But it hasn’t worked yet. If there’s any kind of remedy for this, only time can truly tell.” 

_ “How’s Sora taking this? He never let it show to me and Goofy, but we could tell that it was tearing him apart when Xehanort… well, when he did what he did.” _

“He stayed behind with us while Riku and Naminé went to school,” Kairi replied. “He’s in the kitchen right now making me breakfast in bed, and I’m apparently not allowed to know what he’s making, just that I’ll really enjoy it.”

_ “That sounds like Sora,” _ Donald said.  _ “But between you and me, you’re probably the only one he’s trying to keep it a secret from. He’d brag to everybody about what he’s planning.” _

"So you're saying if I want to know what he's making, I should probably ask Riku?" Kairi asked.

_ “Probably,” _ Donald answered,  _ “unless Sora’s deliberately being sneaky and not telling.”  _ Suddenly he looked over the phone as if he’d seen someone coming.  _ “We may have to continue this another time, Kairi. I see Goofy and His Majesty coming towards me. Hope you feel better. Bye!” _

The call ended, and Jiminy turned away from the now-dark Gummiphone screen to look at the bedridden teenager next to him. “Well… seems like they’ve got their own problems at the moment. Who do you think this new character is? You think they could come after us at some point?”

Kairi groaned and buried her head back into the mattress. "I don't know. I just wanted to take my mind off of pain and worries by talking to Donald and Goofy, but now I'm even  _ more _ worried because this world's not the only place where trouble's brewing." She winced and gasped, and Jiminy could hear her breath stutter. It seemed as though her pain just intensified.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” Jiminy comforted as he dabbed at her sweaty forehead again with his handkerchief. “They promised us they’d keep the worlds safe while we solved this mystery, and I believe they’ll be alright. If any trouble comes up, all they need to do is call us and we’ll be there in no time. Besides, it sounds like this Oswald guy and his apprentices are pretty tough themselves. If they’re helping, then chances are Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are in good hands.”

Just as Kairi craned her head back up to look at Jiminy, presumably to thank him for his kind words, the Gummiphone in front of them rang. Looking at it in bewilderment, Jiminy quickly tapped the green button to accept the call. "Hello?"

The screen lit up, another familiar face filling up the image.  _ "Hiya, Kairi!" _ Goofy greeted.  _ "Donald said that you weren't feelin' well, so I just thought I'd give ya a call to try and cheer ya up. Y'know, whenever my Maxie wasn't doing too well, I'd always make him a big batch of yummy pancakes for breakfast and a nice pot of chicken noodle soup at lunch." _

“‘Maxie’?” Kairi managed to get out between strained breaths and jolts of pain. “Who’s Maxie?” 

“His son,” Jiminy replied before turning back to Goofy. “That sounds wonderful, Goofy. I’m sure Sora would be glad to have your opinion on this. He’s in the kitchen right now working on breakfast, and I can confidently say he’s putting all of his great big heart into it.”

_ “Sounds just like him, ahyuk!”  _ Goofy complimented with a smile before looking down at someone next to him.  _ “Sorry, but His Majesty wants to talk to ya, Kairi. Keep in touch an’ let us know if things get better y’hear?”  _

“You got it, Goof,” Kairi smiled warmly as the Captain of the Guard handed the Gummiphone over to the diminutive mouse King of Disney Castle. “Hey there, Your Majesty,” the redhead greeted. “How’s protecting the worlds going?”

_ "It's going alright, thanks for asking,"  _ Mickey replied.  _ "I've been readin' the reports Jiminy has been writing in the Journal. Things definitely seem to be more complicated over there than we thought, huh? I'm sure glad we put through the paperwork and did the legwork beforehand to have you living on site." _

"Yeah, it's been helpful, having our own place and not having to live out of the gummi ship or crash at strangers' homes," Kairi admitted, gritting her teeth. She gasped and looked down from the screen, her knuckles turning white as she held onto the sheets.

King Mickey's face turned sympathetic.  _ "That's right, it was a year ago today, wasn't it? I'm sorry that we couldn't protect you from him, Kairi." _

"I'm okay," she replied, though from her voice she clearly wasn't despite the brave face she was trying to show the King. "I can take it."

_ “I’m sure you can, Kairi,” _ Mickey placated gently.  _ “You’re a lot stronger than a lot of people give you credit for. But I can see you’re also in a lot of pain right now, so do you mind if I show your scar to Master Oswald over here so he can take a look at it? From what I understand, he has a little bit of experience with scars left by Keyblades.” _

“Couldn’t hurt much worse than it already is,” Kairi relented, and the mouse monarch began walking in the direction the other Keyblade Master went towards when he herded his apprentices away. “Who is this guy anyway? I’ve never heard anything about him until now.” Mickey looked somewhat conflicted and pained before he answered the redhead’s question.

_ “He and I were apprenticed together under Master Yen Sid,”  _ he replied.  _ “We spent the better part of about twenty years learning everything he knows about Keyblades, the first Keyblade War, and the responsibilities and duties that we were expected to uphold every day for the rest of our lives. But when I met and fell in love with Minnie, we… had a falling out. Harsh words were exchanged, almost followed by our Keyblades. We haven’t really spoken to each other in about fifteen years.”  _

“That’s rough,” Kairi sympathized. “Were you two very close in those days?” 

_ “Close? Yeah, I guess you could say that. He… he’s my brother.” _ Kairi and Jiminy looked at each other, stunned, searching each other's faces to see if the other had been aware of the king having a hitherto unknown brother.

The stern-faced rabbit took hold of Goofy's Gummiphone, and he brusquely instructed,  _ "Show me the scar." _

While Kairi and Jiminy were caught off guard by Oswald’s blunt and clinical attitude to her ongoing predicament, Mickey stepped in to defend the girl he was determined to never fail again.  _ “I see your bedside manner hasn’t improved much in the last decade and a half, Oz,”  _ he tried to joke from behind his brother.  _ “But… maybe you could try bein’ a little softer with her? She’s been through a whole lot, and she’s still goin’ through it.” _

_ "So she's the novice you drafted into your Keyblade War and was subsequently killed and resurrected, then?" _ Master Oswald asked with a hardened look at his apparent brother. He turned his attention back to the screen. _ "The blame for this injury does not rest with you, young one. It doesn't even rest with the man who caused it. All the blame rests upon my brother's shoulders for placing you in such a position. Please, show me the scar." _

As Kairi relented and slowly began shifting to her side so as to not inflame the object of her shame any further, Jiminy stood up against what he saw as an unfair condemnation of his liege. “Hey, His Majesty’s had more than enough people blaming him for the tragedies of last year and even beforehand without adding family to the list. You’ve been a Keyblade Master for as long as he has, haven’t you? Shouldn’t you understand that it’s unfair to blame him for things that are out of anyone’s control?”

_ “Was it out of my idiot half-brother’s control to ensure that she was properly trained with an  _ actual  _ Keyblade Master and not settle with that pompous old windbag?”  _ The rabbit fired back with a raised eyebrow.  _ “Or even to at least tell people about Master Aqua’s predicament in the Realm of Darkness before it was almost too late to save her? The past fifteen years have been a constant stream of one failure after another for Michael, so you’ll forgive me if I look at that, while reflecting on my own successes over the same timeframe, and find him wanting. And before you even begin to ask me where I was in all of this, the Realm of Light is far bigger than the paltry number of worlds you have traversed, and Xehanort was Michael's problem to solve.” _

"Well… I…" Jiminy found himself hesitating, rebuffed at the other Master's words. Mickey sighed audibly and gave Jiminy a soft look.

_ "Thanks for the encouragement, Jiminy, but Oswald's right. I shoulda never let things get so bad that I let Sora and Riku handle things for me, or allow Kairi to put in a position where Xehanort could take advantage of her inexperience." _

“There’s a lot of things you probably should’ve done, Your Majesty,” Kairi put in her two cents, having successfully turned on her side so her back faced the Gummiphone and Master Oswald’s scrutinizing gaze. “But you didn’t force us to do anything. We all made our own choices. We knew we were going into a literal war, and we knew there was a very real chance we wouldn’t make it out alive. The here and now has no place for past regrets.”

Throughout her short but sincere speech, Oswald merely stood silently and nodded approvingly when she reached the end of it.  _ “Spoken like a true Wielder of the Keyblade,”  _ he complimented.  _ “Looks like there’s hope for you yet. Now let’s have a look at this scar.”  _ He leaned in close as he could to the screen until he was very nearly pressed up against it, analyzing every inch of the swollen, angry red flesh. After a moment or two of this, he leaned back and pronounced,  _ “I know what’s causing Ms. Kairi so much pain.” _

"You do?" Jiminy asked.

"Great. What is it?" Kairi inquired in a groan.

_ "It's mana overload,"  _ Master Oswald declared.  _ "Wounds left by Keyblades aren't always the same as those left by regular weapons. They're not always simply physical. This isn't just your scar acting up causing inhibitions on your movement or affecting your nerves. If memory serves, the Keyblade Master Xehanort wielded was called The Gazing Eye. It is a most ancient and powerful Keyblade, through which any number of things could be done. I have heard of what happened when you fell. You did not just vanish, your body was shattered and forged into a Keyblade that was itself turned into the X-Blade. Despite young Sora destroying the X-Blade, a remnant of its power still remains, trapped in that scar upon your back." _

"You mean I'm  _ still _ bound to that...thing!?" Kairi asked, and hissed as she cringed from pain.

_ "I would need to actually examine you to be certain; this is simply conjecture. However, it would fit the bill for why vast quantities of magic are raging in that scar." _

_ "You mean…" _

_ "Yes Michael. It's pumping her body with magic to the point where it is tearing her apart inside. If she doesn't find a way to release the excess energy then it is liable to get worse over time rather than better. If nothing is done right away there should be no problem; the symptoms should abate in a day or so and the pain will recede, but Kairi will need to either find a way to drastically increase her capacity for magic, or open a valve to release all that excess magic stored within the scar. For all I know, being made by the Gazing Eye and the X-Blade it could even be something akin to a Mana Furnace, just continually generating magic power all on its own. If she's able to harness it, Kairi could become the strongest wielder of magic out of all of us." _

* * *

Sora hummed to himself as he flipped the pancakes in the frying pan one last time, preparing to remove them from the pan and plate them for his darling girlfriend. He was all prepared for this. He had the breakfast tray all set up with the two plates for their food, he had whipped cream, icing sugar, and table syrup ready to go (unfortunately he could not find any maple syrup in the pantry), and the strawberries were all cut up and ready to be applied to the pancakes.

"Aaaand done…" he said in satisfaction as he checked the underside of the pancakes. With deft movements he plopped them on the plates, two delicious golden flat cakes to a plate. Melted butter was drizzled, sliced strawberries piled artistically in the centre, followed by a light snowfall of powdered icing sugar, and then a quick pour of syrup in thin zig-zagging lines; not too much for impact, just enough for presentation purposes. The syrup bottle and the bowl of whipped cream he added to the plate in addition to glasses of orange juice, and Sora beamed and sighed in pride and anticipation in equal measure.

“She’s gonna love this,” he whispered quietly as he admired the fruits of his hard work. Though it was well-on thirteen years prior, the brunet still remembered he, Kairi, and Riku getting together to talk about all their favorite things in one of their first ever interactions as a trio of best friends. When the topic of favorite breakfasts inevitably came up, the young redhead went silent for a long minute before answering that although she couldn’t quite remember why, she’d always loved strawberry pancakes the most. 

Of course, once her early memories of Radiant Garden flooded back to her in the wake of her visit shortly after the end of the second Keyblade War and Sora’s return, it came as no real surprise to him that his girlfriend’s affinity for the sweet, tasty delicacy was because the grandmother she could scarcely remember made them for her all the time. But if the kindly old woman’s beloved memory could help shake Kairi out of her still-lingering depression over her failure in the War, why wouldn’t it help her heal from the unholy pain gripping her so very tightly?

And besides, Sora had made a tiny test pancake to be sure that he did the batter right, and he was seriously considering these vanilla pancakes as  _ his _ new favourite breakfast food!

Putting on his best smile, Sora carefully picked up the breakfast tray and headed for the bedroom, ready to surprise his dearly beloved girlfriend with his loving handiwork. "Good morning, sunshine… how are you… feeling?"

He paused in confusion. Kairi was on the bed on her side, her back to the pillows, with her Gummiphone propped against them. It looked like she was showing it to somebody, but who? And why?

"Sora!" Jiminy exclaimed, hopping up and down. "Excellent timing! Kairi was just having her scar checked on by King Mickey and Master Oswald, and he says he's more or less figured out why she's in pain!"

"Well… that's news," Sora commented. “First off: who’s “Master Oswald”, and what’s wrong with Kairi?” 

_ “Is that Sora over there? Kid! Come closer so I can talk to ya face to face!”  _ Despite his growing confusion, Sora gently placed the breakfast tray down on the writing desk and made his way to Kairi’s Gummiphone to see what this mystery master had to say. There he was faced with an anthropomorphic rabbit holding the phone on his end with King Mickey standing slightly behind him, waving hello at the brunet alongside Donald and Goofy.  _ “Quick introductions: I’m Keyblade Master Oswald, older half-brother to your King Mickey. And I’m guessing you’re this Sora kid I’ve heard so much about?” _

"That's me," Sora said, giving a half-hearted wave as Kairi slowly, carefully, moved her body into a sitting position with her front covered by a sheet. "...huh? Wait. Your Majesty! You have a brother and you didn't tell us!?"

"Not only that," Kairi added with a wince. "Did you know that Goofy has a son?"

" _ Whaaat? _ Goofy! Why wouldn't you tell me that? I thought we were friends!"

_ “Sorry, Sora,”  _ Goofy sheepishly apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in a manner not so different from his human friend and ward.  _ “Maxie just never came up during our adventures together.”  _

“Still! This is huge!” Sora threw up his arms in exasperation at Goofy’s absentmindedness. “And I thought I was being a bad son, not letting my parents know what I was up to, but you were a dad the whole time! What’s next?! Pete having kids of his own?”

_ "Ahyuk! Maxie and PJ are best buddies, wouldn't you know." _

Sora stared at the small image of the Goofster on the screen, ignoring the increasingly annoyed look of the rabbit dominating it, while his brain went through a quick reboot. "I can't even you guys…" he said in defeat as he slumped onto the bed next to his girlfriend and Jiminy Cricket. "Sorry about that, Master Oswald. It's nice to meet you."

_ “Likewise, young man,”  _ Oswald replied while giving a dirty look over his shoulder at the significantly taller captain behind him, who nonetheless seemed suitably cowed.  _ “Now if there are no further interruptions, I’ve figured out what’s wrong with your squeeze.” _

“Okay. Great,” Sora replied. “So, what is it?” 

_ “Are you familiar with mana overload?”  _ Sora shook his head in the negative and Master Oswald launched into an abridged explanation of what he’d diagnosed earlier.  _ “Well, long story short, it’s a condition where someone contains more magical power inside their bodies then they can comfortably handle. The scar that’s left over from where Master Xehanort killed her is now acting as a conduit for a fraction of the destroyed X-Blade’s power, but because Kairi’s body is unused to this amount of power, it’s causing her great physical pain. Unless you guys can find a way to release or harness that power properly, this condition will only get worse over time.” _

"So you mean that her scar is slowly killing her?" Sora clarified in a panic, glancing at Kairi in fear.

_ "In a way,"  _ Master Oswald said.  _ "She should feel better after a while anyway, but if left alone these episodes could increase in frequency and energies involved will tear her apart from the inside. As I was just saying before you came in this could actually be a net benefit. If Kairi is able to harness the power in her scar, she could become one of the strongest spell-slingers we have; stronger even than Master Yen Sid." _

_ “What am I supposed to be then, Master? Chopped liver?”  _ A new, unfamiliar voice came from behind the rabbit, and he turned his head to look at the speaker: a black and white female anthropomorphic…  _ thing  _ wearing a pink skirt, a yellow flower on her head and nothing else, though to be fair, nothing else could be seen of her. She had her arms crossed in indignation and her lower lip stuck out in a petulant pout.  _ “You’ve had me working on these magic glyphs for  _ ages!  _ You said I’d be doing things with them that no one else has been able to do in years and years and years! Don’t tell me you’ve been taken by that call-girl just like my dumb hormonal brothers have! What would your wife have to say about that?” _

_ “Ortensia would understand the benefit of context,  _ **_Dottie,”_ ** Oswald rebuffed easily. The girl seemed ready to throw a fit at the use of her apparent name, but her Master kept going despite that.  _ “Just as she’d understand I was helping out a fellow Keyblade Wielder in need, and  _ not  _ ogling her. Besides, I’m willing to bet you’re just jealous that Kairi here is a lot more good-looking than you are.”  _ He smirked at the outrage that brewed in Dot’s black eyes.

"Okay, great," Sora said, "she could become super powerful with magic. But is there anything we could do  _ right now _ to help her out? Kairi's really in a lot of pain right now." He gazed at her sympathetically, and Kairi leaned to the side and rested her shoulder against his.

_ "As I said, the symptoms should abate soon for the moment, probably by the end of the day, even if you don't do anything," _ Master Oswald repeated.  _ "It's long term that she's going to be seeing problems. If you want to alleviate the issue for the moment, the best course of action to take would be to have her using magic continuously. The pain is because of an overabundance of magic. Think of it like a balloon. Right now the balloon is full of air, but it's still being filled with more and more gas. Leave it alone for too long without release—" _

_ "And she'll pop!"  _ Dot shouted.

_ "Quiet critic! All she needs is a release, and that will ease some of the pressure on her for the moment. So, I prescribe something constant and non-violent given your surroundings. An aero spell to manipulate the air around her to give her a light breeze, perhaps." _

"Hear that, Kairi?" Jiminy asked. "You could keep blowing air around to give you that, "hair blowing in the wind" look all day."

“I’d settle for not being bedridden with pain,” Kairi replied with a weak smile. Following Master Oswald’s suggestion, she raised one of her hands and casted a weak aero spell. The effect was instantaneous, as an almost invisible magical wind blew her red locks upwards, and the scar on her back looked a little less angry. “I think I feel a little better already, Master,” she informed. “Thank you.”

"Well, you were already moving a little," Sora gently comforted her, "so that's an improvement from when you woke us all up at two with that banshee scream. After breakfast you want to try getting dressed and moving to the couch?"

"I suppose I cou—" Kairi stopped as she gasped, spying the breakfast Sora made for her. "Strawberry pancakes? Aw… pumpkin… I love you  _ so _ much… you're the best boyfriend a girl could want."

_ “And on that note, I think it’s time for me to get back to training these whelps of mine,”  _ Oswald tactfully noted, laying a hand on Dot’s head and mussing up her flower keeping her long ears held together.  _ “You two be safe for whatever it is you’re up to y’hear?”  _

_ “Hope you feel better soon, Kairi!”  _ Goofy waved goodbye at Sora and Kairi as Oswald ended the call, and the room was cast in silence. Jiminy looked back and forth between the two of them, and wisely decided on following the Keyblade Master’s example. 

“I’d best get in some reconnaissance work around the block,” he proclaimed, hopping towards the open balcony door and holding his umbrella up to the sky. “I should be back in time for lunch. Enjoy your breakfast, Kairi! Sora worked hard on it.” The wind spontaneously picked up around the cricket, and he was carried off to wherever he wanted to go.

At Jiminy’s departure and the end of the Gummiphone call, a comfortable silence enveloped the two lovebirds, Sora still smiling in a combination of bashfulness and pride at having made his beloved’s day with his choice of breakfast. Kairi herself appeared as though she was happier and healthier than she’d been in years, the sweat disappearing from her forehead and face becoming less pale as a small smile of her own graced her lips, and her grip on the sheet maintaining her modesty loosened ever so slightly.

Sora smiled gently and placed his hand over hers as she held the sheet. “Kairi, today is about  _ you _ . You don’t have to do anything that’s going to hurt today. Just let me pamper you.”

She returned his smile with a minute shake of her head, the hand that gripped her bedsheet taking his own as she brought it to her lips, slowly kissing his thumb and fingers as the sheet dropped down to her waist, exposing her bare torso to Sora’s gaze. “Maybe I don’t have to,” Kairi said, moving her boyfriend’s hand downward until it pressed against her chest, directly over her beating heart. “But I  _ want _ to, Sora. I wanna make this day about both of us.”

Sora grinned with a beaming smile and wagged his finger at her before pulling away from her. “Maybe, but right now  _ I _ have prepared for  _ you _ , strawberry vanilla pancakes for breakfast.” He grasped the tray he’d left on the desk and brought it back to the bed to place it between them as he sat down again. Honestly he did enjoy the sight of Kairi’s hair fluttering in the faint breeze she’d caused to blow around her while she was undressed like this, but he didn’t need to tell her that as he cut off a piece of one of the pancakes on her plate, stabbed it with a fork, and held it up. “Say “ahh”...”

Kairi rolled her eyes, but the twitching of her lips betrayed her adoration for this young man who was so adorably earnest and innocent in his love for her. So she indulged his request and opened her mouth wide with a cute “ahh” as Sora placed the piece of pancake inside. She chewed on the piece slowly, savoring every feeling her taste buds picked up for her, and before long she all but melted against the bed as she swallowed. 

“I take it you like the pancakes?” Sora asked cheekily, delighting in his nude girlfriend’s ecstasy. “I made sure to get them exactly right, just like your grandma used to make them.”

“Like them?” Kairi asked airily. “Oh God, I love them! Thank you so much for making my favorite for breakfast today, Sora. It’s like having a little slice of home right here with us.” She got up from where she lay and got to work cutting up a slice of her own and held it up to Sora. “Your turn,” she requested in kind, adding a cute tilt of her head for extra effect.

"Ahh…" Sora said as he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, awaiting Kairi to place the pancake bit into his mouth. It was scrumptious. "Whipped cream? Syrup?"

"Yes please."

They took turns feeding each other, Kairi casting small scale aero spells frequently and looking like she felt a bit better after every individual spell that she cast. Though their mothers had thoroughly taught them not to play with their food, that didn’t stop them from doing funny things with the whipped cream and each other’s noses. Once breakfast was consumed, Kairi rose from the bed, still wincing a little but otherwise moving fine, and raised her hands above her head, stretching slightly from side to side. She smiled at Sora as she did so, and grabbed a blanket from the bed to wrap around her shoulders like a cape. She cast yet another aero spell, stronger this time, making her “cape” billow in the wind.

“I’m going to make a nest on the couch,” she declared. “And I’m going to binge Kenichi, because it’s about a lovable loser who trains really hard to get stronger both for himself and the person he likes, and we’re lovable losers who need to train really hard to get stronger for ourselves and each other. You’re free to join me, or not. Or bring clothes for me… or not.”

Sora looked to the dishes left on the breakfast tray, and then returned his gaze to his lover and the delighted twinkle in her eyes. “I suppose if you’re feeling up to it, the dishes can wait a bit.”

“Good answer,” Kairi praised as Sora gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. “Will you still be wearing this?” She asked once he pulled away, taking the sleeve of his shirt between her fingers and lightly tugging. “And… this?” Another of her hands tugged lightly on his shorts and boxers. 

Sora cracked up slightly as he shook his head in something between exasperation and affection. “You’d just love it if I said no, wouldn’t you?” His own smile brightened impossibly when Kairi nodded her head excitedly and without shame. “Well,” he began as his hands untangled themselves from his beautiful girlfriend and went to the hem of his shirt. “As it turns out, my answer  _ is  _ no.” In one fluid movement, he threw off the garment obscuring his chest from his love’s gaze, before quickly doing the same with his shorts and boxers, leaving him as bare as Kairi was.

Giggling like a fool, Kairi wrapped the blanket around him, trapping him in her embrace as she pressed her body against his. She did not kiss him yet, but a flush tinged her cheeks as the seconds passed and she felt his body react to her closeness. "Do you think we would have progressed as quickly to naughty cuddling if we weren't living together?" she enquired with a mischievous and saucy grin.

"Maybe," Sora replied, chuckling a little in embarrassment. "I'm sure we would have gotten here at some point. I bet I would have come over early one Saturday and you would have found a way to drag me into taking a shower with you."

"Don't say it like you wouldn't have enjoyed it," Kairi replied, giving the back of his shoulder a light smack. "We could even have one right now, if you want," she purred.

"But you seduced me for a round or three of canoodling on the couch while binging anime," Sora pouted. "I want to at least get dirty before we get clean."

"You're cute." Kairi kissed him, and keeping him wrapped up in the blanket that held their naked bodies together she slowly backed her way out of the master bedroom towards the couch on the living room where they would continue the cuddling they couldn't get into much the previous night… and maybe watch the show she mentioned.

* * *

"Do you think Kamoshida's Palace of Lust may have affected us?" Sora asked some time later.

Kairi looked up from the couch where she was lying down, honestly watching the show and feeling pity for poor Kenichi as Akisame put him through hellish training. "Why do you ask that, Sora?" He turned to look at her from his spot in the kitchen where he was cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Because I'm doing housework and you're convalescing and we're both still naked."

Kairi only shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. I like to think it’s just us growing a lot more comfortable with each other.” 

“You say that like we weren’t  _ already  _ comfortable with each other,” Sora shook his head playfully. 

“You know what I mean. We’re growing young adults very much in love with each other. It was only a matter of time before we really started noticing how attractive we are with not a stitch of clothing on either of us.” She grinned. "And I like admiring the eye candy while you do housework. Those are some sexy calves."

Sora snorted. "If you want to admire my  _ calves _ I can just wear shorts. The weather's getting warmer. You'll have all of late spring and summer to admire them."

"Did I say calves? I meant thighs, and abs, and hips, and… pelvis!" Kairi burst out in giggle snorts.

"I feel like you were about to say a different word there and switched it out at the last moment," Sora teased. Kairi just laughed and returned to watching her show.

"You know, I think I'm starting to get used to this "use magic constantly" thing Master Oswald was telling me to do," she announced after a minute. "I've already figured out how to combine aero and blizzard spells to make a cool breeze, and aero and fire to make a warm breeze. Also, can we talk about that?"

"About what?"

"King Mickey having an older half-brother!" Kairi exclaimed. "And Goofy and Pete both being dads!"

“Oh I know,” Sora readily agreed. “It seems like there’s always something new to learn about the people you call friends. Like the fact that Oswald’s a Keyblade Master and he’s apparently got students of his own. What did you say their names were again? Yakko, Wakko, and Dot? Man, I really feel bad for them if those were the names their mom and dad came up with.”

"Well Dot started off saying that her name was Princess Angelica Francesca Fanna Banana something or other, but to just call her Dot, so I bet her brothers also have pretty weird incomprehensibly long names too," the "sick" young woman clarified.

"You think we should start introducing you as Princess Kairi too?" Sora asked.

"Drop down and give me twenty," Kairi chucked a pillow at him, to which Sora snickered. "I would have said "drop dead" but I don't want that to happen ever again. Even if death can't stop us from being together, overcoming it is such a huge waste of time we could otherwise be spending together."

"Thinking of, "together"..." Sora started, wiping his hands and draining the sink of the dish water. "What do you think of our friends?"

"Our friends?" Kairi asked, quizzical. "What about them?"

"Well…" Sora plopped down on the couch next to her, forcing Kairi to make room before she wrapped him up in the blanket with her once again so they could resume some less naughty cuddling. "Remember back when we beat Xemnas the first time, and Roxas and Naminé said that they'd be together every day just like us? Whatever happened to that? Do you know?"

"Are you thinking of playing matchmaker now that you've found your own happiness, Sora?" Kairi teased him with a finger prod into his chest. He laughed.

"I'm just curious!"

“Well to answer your question, I’m pretty sure that Xion happened, and Naminé rediscovered just how much a hunk Riku could be when he’s not brooding over his mistakes or whether or not he’s worthy of being a Keyblade Master after making them.” Kairi replied more seriously. “But just because one pair of our friends has got Axel playing wingman for them, and the other’s so into each other that they don’t yet realize it, that doesn’t mean we can’t play Cupid with some of our newer friends in this world.”

“You mean Akira and Ann?” Sora asked.

"It's like you read my mind!" Kairi beamed at him. "Don't you think they would be cute together?"

"As cute as Kenichi and Miu?" Sora asked, referencing the show on screen.

"Cuter!" Kairi giggled. "Come on, I know you've realized that despite the air Akira puts up he's actually sort of noble and strong-willed. I bet he'd be a good fit for Ann."

“You don’t have to tell me twice, Kairi,” Sora readily agreed. “I figured that out even before I had that talk with him in Leblanc’s attic. He may like to say he’s some kind of daredevil delinquent who’s “out for payback” against a world that burned him once, but deep down beneath the sour and cynical exterior lies a regular knight in shining armor. Not so different from me.”

* * *

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX-Lunchtime _

 

Akira suddenly sneezed into his arm as he walked out of Kawakami-sensei’s class for lunch.

“You okay there, man?” Ryuji asked as he and Riku stood talking to each other outside in the hall. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Akira replied. “Just got the feeling that someone was talking about me somewhere.”

"Maybe it's a girl?" Ryuji teased.

"Or maybe it's just a sneeze," Riku offered. "I don't buy that whole superstition anyway."

"Oh good, you're here." The three young men turned at the female voice and saw Kawakami walk up to them. "That's good; I was just making my rounds. I'm supposed to let you know that P.E. this afternoon will be a study hall instead. Apparently Kamoshida-sensei didn't come in to work today."

"He ain't here?" Ryuji asked, startled.

Kawakami placed her hand on her hip and shook her head. "No. Apparently, and I don't even know why I'm telling you this, he's voluntarily suspended himself from school. Principal Kobayakawa went to his house to try to talk him out of it, but he didn't have any luck. It looks like your expulsions are also on hold until this gets resolved." She sighed and rubbed a hand through her hair. "Good thing too," she muttered. "Hikari-san's such a nice kid. It would have been awful for that to happen to him."

"Hey! We're here too y'know!" Ryuji protested.

Kawakami seemed to pretend not to notice him. "Well, I've done my duty in letting you know. Oh, Kurusu-san, you've been hanging around a bit with Hikari-san recently haven't you? I'd like you to take him the work he missed today, alright. Come my the faculty office after school to pick it up. I expect to see you there."

"Yes sensei," Akira nodded. "I'll bring it to him." She nodded and walked away.

Ryuji glared daggers into Kawakami’s back as she walked to her office at the end of the hall. “I don’t know why I’m surprised everyone’s a lot more worried about Sora gettin’ expelled and we’re just an afterthought.”

“Sora just has a way of worming into your heart no matter who you are,” Riku shook his head in amusement at his kohai’s frustration. “And who can blame them? He’s nice, charming, hardworking, and he’s got a charisma that inspires you to keep up with him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Akira bowed his head with a small smile on his face. “I mean, he didn’t really know me and Ryuji beyond our shit reputations and he still went out of his way to treat us like we were actually… you know, people.”

The bleached blond delinquent next to him scratched his head as he considered the words thoughtfully. “Guess I can’t argue with that logic. It’s just kinda surreal that in the process of deposin’ a King, we’ve set up a prince to take his place as the star of Shujin.”

“Yeah, but he’ll be a star chef,” Riku added. “So at least he’ll bring attention to the non-sports types of extracurriculars. Plus, you can’t eat a volleyball, but you can sure as heck eat risotto.”

“When you put it like that,” Akira said thoughtfully, “I’ll take a prince in the kitchen to a king of the volleyball court any day. Speaking of. What do you think he's up to right now? Making a five-star lunch for his blushing bride?"

"Knowing how much pain Kairi was in this morning, considering she could barely move, I bet the only thing he's whipping up is some soup," Riku replied. He grinned. "Sora's probably kneeling by her side and spoon feeding it to her, and even if Kairi is physically able to eat it herself she's probably hamming it up to get him to do something sappy like that."

Ryuji shook his head. "When you talk like that it makes me grind my teeth, him having such a lovey-dovey relationship like that. It's like they're married."

"There's a reason I called her a bride," Akira stated.

“Well, you’re not the only ones who think that, guys,” Riku nodded his head. “And hell, at the rate these two are going, I wouldn’t be surprised if they end up married before the year is out.”

“Seriously?” Akira seemed surprised at the admission that came without an ounce of sarcasm. “How long have those two been dating?”

“If you mean actually dating, a little less than a year. But we’ve all known each other since we were little kids, and no matter how clueless Sora and Kairi were about it for the longest time, we all knew how they felt about each other. Like I said before, their parents have been all but planning the wedding ever since they first met at four or five years old.”

"Holy shit…" Ryuji muttered, eyes wide as saucers. "Married before finishing the second year of high school. That's unreal. I can't even get a girlfriend and they're going to be on a legitimate honeymoon."

Riku rolled his eyes. "They already treat this year of living together as a honeymoon-lite, pretty much. I almost feel like Naminé and I should ask Uncle Scrooge if we could get separate apartment units from them so we can escape their all-encompassing romance. But I won't, because messing with them is fun and… it’s actually kind of wholesome, being a part of their lives when they’re finally able to happily be together."

“Finally?” Akira caught onto Riku’s slip of the tongue immediately, and proceeded to question him on the use of the word. “Why ‘finally’? It seems like their lives have been pretty idyllic compared to a lot of other people in the world today. They’ve got parents that love them, they never have to worry about growing hungry or cold, and they’ve got each other on top of all that.”

Riku held in an internal wince at that slip but quickly thought up a cover. “Yeah, but they’ve been friends for  _ years _ . Even if all of us around them can see that they like each other, it still takes courage to try to take the step beyond that to dating. And it’s a different kind of courage to stand up to villains or danger, because while that’s putting your body on the line to fight for your ideals or to protect someone you care about, telling a person that you like them is intentionally making your heart vulnerable and open for rejection, and that’s  _ scary _ .” Akira and Ryuji both looked at him. “Sora’s words, not mine. He said that to me when I asked why Kairi was the one who asked  _ him _ out.”

“She was the one who asked him?” Ryuji asked. “Actually… wait, yeah, I can see that. You think she would be the one to propose to him?"

"She is the bold one, so I wouldn't bet against it," Riku replied.

"A-hem."

The three boys looked at the person who made the sound and saw a girl wearing red-framed glasses standing there.

"Newspaper girl…" Akira said, blinking in surprise.

"Miyano-senpai," she greeted. "Congratulations on your appointment as Student Council Treasurer. I need to speak with you."

Riku was nonplussed with the eagerness in the voice of the editor of the school paper. "Uh, thanks, and… sure? Chihana-san, right?"

"Correct!" she replied with an emphatic nod. "Simply put, I have a creative writing assignment in my Japanese class, and I have decided that you are going to help me with it!"

"What!?" Riku asked, backing away a step. "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah, don't go decidin' things for him," Ryuji commented.

"Because it is decided!" Ai Chihana declared. "It was inevitable. The school newspaper is not some trashy tabloid propagator of irrelevant news, but overhearing your conversation has made my creative juices bubbling with passion so hot it threatens to boil over. Yes, so strong that these fingers of mine itch to try their skill at writing a juicy tabloid story on Shujin's new Prince and my beloved Kairi-chan! Therefore," she pointed her finger at Riku between his eyes, "as their best friend,  _ you  _ are going to sit down for an interview with me! No excuses!" 

Riku folded his arms and raised his eyebrows. “Wait, so you want to interview me, so you can write a fake tabloid article about Sora and Kairi, for a creative writing assignment?”

“Yes! You talking about Sora-kun and Kairi-chan potentially getting married by year’s end, as well as Kairi-chan staying home sick today and Sora-kun swooping in to nurse her to health, I can absolutely see a tabloid article in the making.” She placed her fingers to her glasses and pushed them up. “I could totally swing it as a pregnancy scare.”

"Please don't," Riku asked. "What if your fake article leaks?"

"Aw, don't be so serious, Miyano-senpai! It's just a bogus class assignment. I'll even clear it with Kairi-chan before I submit it for grading. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Well that's a giant flag of doom and despair," Akira recognized. "If anyone asks, Ryuji and I had nothing to do with this." He started to walk away, his bleached blond friend quickly following him.

“Cowards!” Riku shook his fist at them as they made some distance between their senpai and one half of the newspaper club. Sighing in defeat, he turned back to face Ai with his answer. “Fine. I’ll sit down for your interview. But we have to do it now, okay? I’ve got somewhere I need to be after school.” 

“So eager!” The girl in red glasses teased. She leaned in about one inch closer to Riku. “I like that in a boy…” 

As Riku felt his cheeks heat up at his kohai’s advances, she suddenly became all business again, taking out her notebook and pencil while heading towards the stairs leading into the courtyard. “So Miyano-senpai, where would you like to start?”

"Well you're the interviewer, you tell me."

A twinkle in her eye got Riku's blood pumping, and he wasn't sure why he started to feel antsy. "Let's take this back to the club room. We won't be disturbed there…"

_ Oh God,  _ Riku thought in abject dread as he followed Ai down the hall.  _ This girl is dangerous!  _

* * *

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX-After School _

 

_ “In other news, the Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transport, and Tourism resigned from office earlier today following the horrendous subway accident on the 10th, and the unrelenting pressure of private citizens who lost family and loved ones in the event. Despite the gesture however, several of these individuals have sworn to take him to court for damages and compensation for the victims. Trial date remains in dispute.” _

Takahashi could hardly claim to be a man of political principles. He’d lived a long life, long enough that in his early sixties, he had grown beyond the blind nationalistic pride that held many of his contemporaries in a vice. And while he could scarcely recall a time when his government had made significant leeway into improving the lives of his neighbors, neither could he remember a time when they were especially miserable. Besides, regardless of whatever privileged fop came into his shelter looking down their noses at his blue-collar background and his menial occupation, it would hardly change that he was happy with taking care of this sanctuary and the stray animals that called it home. 

But even if tried to stay away from all things political, even he had to admit that the world was indeed going to strange and terrible places with these constant Mental Shutdowns and Psychotic Breakdowns afflicting Tokyo.

Still, Psychotic Breakdowns… Mental Shutdowns… whatever it was people wanted to call them, no matter which flavour of the day the waves of strange phenomena affecting the people of Japan in recent years had been, there would always be critters in need, just like the ones inhabiting the shelter he was taking care of now.

Officially he was the janitor, but in practice he did a lot more than just keep the place clean to assist in caring for the animals in the shelter. For one, he made sure that their meals were always delivered on time, organized regular baths for them after allowing them to play and frolic in the shelter’s open areas, and on occasion, even scouted for strays and abandoned animals in the immediate vicinity of the building. 

It was through this particular duty he took upon himself that Takahashi stumbled upon this latest addition to the family he helped create and maintain a couple nights beforehand. He’d seen many different breeds of canines and felines throughout his years in the organization, but he had never once seen a creature such as this; a strange mix-and-match of wolf and lion, covered with red fur that was itself dotted with scars of varying severity, none more so than the one that apparently cost him his right eye.

The owner of the shelter was as confused as anyone about the animal's origins. He had never seen another creature like him, nor had any of the veterinarians on staff. They were expecting a canidae expert to come in within the next couple of days to examine him, but everyone was perplexed at what to actually do with the creature. At first they were afraid to even go near its pen, due to both size and how fierce it looked, but contrary to those expectations the big scarred wolf/lion hybrid was gentle as a lamb and enjoyed playing around with the other critters in the yard. He was especially popular with the smaller dogs and puppies.

Equally perplexing was the stuffed toy cat that the creature carried with him at all times. The toy itself wasn’t particularly special, just a small black and white anthropomorphic cat wearing gloves, a red cape, and a tiny crown resting over perpetually closed eyes. But no one working at the shelter could identify exactly where it came from or what company produced it. Takahashi himself had proposed that it was custom-made by whoever it was that once owned the hybrid, if he ever had an owner to begin with. A one-of-a-kind toy for a one-of-a-kind animal. 

The owner agreed with the sentiment, if only so far as to propose selling him to a nearby zoo for a substantial profit at the last staff meeting. He had of course framed his suggestion in such a way that the turnovers from his successful sale would do wonders in purchasing better equipment to accommodate the increasing numbers of strays they’d taken in recently, along with renovations for the admittedly old and dangerous building. But Takahashi knew the real reason. He didn’t dare voice it aloud for fear of losing his job and his passion, but he’d seen and heard enough to know that his boss was scared and desperate to keep the thugs that stopped by once a month for “protection fees” happy.

Takahashi sighed as he recalled that meeting while glancing at the sleeping creature cuddling with his stuffed cat between his paws. The poor thing likely did not deserve being in a zoo, though he would be cared for far better there than in a small shelter like this.

The door chime beeped as the automated doors opened for a young man who walked in wearing a school uniform. It was the uniform of the nearby Shujin Academy, and he seemed old enough to be a senior there. The young man also carried himself well, though he was currently pausing in place, visibly searching for someone or something.

“Good afternoon, young man,” the elderly janitor greeted as he dismissed his concern to focus on the potential customer before him. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Yes sir,” the silver-haired teen replied politely with a nod of his head. His voice was clear and distinct, much unlike many other teenagers that had wandered into this place before. “I called earlier today about a job opening at this establishment and I was told to ask for a “Mr. Hatake”. Is that you?”

“Me? Oh no, young man. I’m only the janitor here. Hatake-san is upstairs in his office. I can take you there if you’d like Mr…?”

“Miyano,” the senior student answered as he held out a hand for the gentleman to shake. “Riku Miyano. Pleased to meet you, sir. And by all means, lead the way.”

Takahashi smiled and took a few steps forward in the direction of the stairs, but before he got any farther he heard a soft voice call from behind him.

"Woof."

He paused and looked back. The red hybrid creature was standing up. Apparently it had only been feigning sleep, but he was certainly wide awake now. It opened its mouth again, and made the most unusual sounds he'd ever heard coming from an animal.

"Woof woof. Bark bark. Bow wow."

Stunned and nonplussed at the animal's absurd behaviour, the elderly janitor couldn't continue on leading young Miyano up to the office. The animal was actually speaking the  _ words _ "woof", "bark", and "bow wow"? He was even more incredulous now.

Footsteps behind him alerted him of the young man's approach from behind, followed by a strained sigh. "What on earth are you doing here, Nanaki?" Takahashi whirled around. The young man was pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You… know him?” Takahashi slowly asked. Miyano let out another sigh as he began to explain. 

“Yes sir. I do know him. I’m terribly sorry if he’s caused any sort of trouble.” 

“Trouble? Oh no! Not at all! In fact, he’s been much more well-behaved than most of the other critters we have here. But… Miyano-kun…  _ how  _ do you know him?”

“Well, it’s not so much that I know Nanaki that I know the man who he belongs to,” Miyano elaborated. “If it’s not too much bother, could I take him and his chew toy off your hands? His owner’s really been missing him.”

Takahashi carefully considered the young man’s offer. He may have been one of the most senior members of the staff, but in the end he couldn’t make that kind of decision on his own. “That’s a very generous offer, Miyano-kun,” he started. “To be honest, we haven’t really known what to do with him since we found him in a nearby alleyway a couple nights ago. We have no idea what he is, where he came from, or why he’s so scarred. But I’m afraid I can’t make the decision to hand Nanaki over to you by myself. You would need to speak with Hatake-san to do that. Is that alright with you?”

"That sounds fair," Miyano replied. He turned to look again at the creature whose name was Nanaki. "Hey, I'll be back for you, so just sit tight." The young man nodded at Takahashi to continue, and with that the older man led the young blood up to the office.

It was shaping up to be an interesting late afternoon.

* * *

Riku could hardly believe it. 

He’d stopped believing in coincidences a long time ago. Nothing simply happened to anyone without reason, especially when a Keyblade becomes involved. After his stint as Maleficent’s stooge, then Ansem’s puppet, and all the soul-searching he’d done since, Riku liked to believe he could read all the tells behind any given situation. So he didn’t believe Akira just happened to run afoul of the wrong man in the wrong place at the wrong time out of sheer, unbiased chance. Nor did he believe that events hadn’t transpired to bring he, Ryuji, Morgana, Ann, and all the rest of them together exactly as they had without some unseen force pulling the strings. And though he hated Master Xehanort with every single fiber of his being, the young Keyblade Master had to admit his elder was right about at least one thing. 

Destiny truly was never left to chance. 

But even he, with all his experience and his foresight, couldn’t honestly claim that he had predicted Red XIII and Cait Sith showing up out of nowhere in the exact same place he was planning to get a job.

"You have some explaining to do," Riku said as he led Red XIII and Cait Sith home on a leash and collar.

"I assure you this was not my intention," he replied in his soft voice as they headed through the street. It was going to take a fair bit longer to get home tonight, since he couldn't exactly bring Red XIII on the train during rush hour, so they had to walk. Though to be fair, Red could use the increased exercise. They tried to keep to the less populated side streets and alleyways as often as they could, but alas, they could not avoid every single crowd. The strange glances and muttered conversations directed towards this unusual group didn’t go unnoticed, but were ignored nevertheless.

“Say,” Cait Sith spoke up from his position hanging off the back of Riku’s neck. “How’d ye sweet talk that fat dobber runnin’ the place into letting us go, Silver? I didn’t see much a’ him to be honest, but from what I did, he didn’t seem the type ta budge on anythin’. Specially when it comes to somethin’ he wants.”

"Well… I probably shouldn't have done this, especially since I got the job ostensibly because we need money, but the Heartless and some other things we've been fighting here have been surreptitiously dropping this nation's currency when they die, so I sort of bought him off," Riku answered. He shrugged. "He was going to sell you to the zoo anyway, so just dropping some cash on his desk with no questions asked was the most expedient method."

"Thank you for that," Red said.

"Don't thank me just yet. I'll be sending the bill to Leon." Riku replied, ducking into another alleyway as they grew closer to their destination. “Alright, you’ve had your first question. Here’s mine: Why are you here?”

“The wee lass in Radiant Garden was upset that she doesn’t get to go on adventures anymore,” Cait Sith explained offhandedly. “And when she heard about your little mission in this world, she sent us here to accompany ye.” 

“So basically, Yuffie sent you here to spy on us,” Riku summarized, leveling an unimpressed eyebrow at the animatronic cat hanging onto his back.

“I wouldn’t have worded it quite so bluntly, but yes. It was Yuffie’s harebrained scheme that lead to our paths crossing again,” Nanaki confirmed softly. “So what is this place that you’re taking us to? The old mallard named Scrooge made it sound like he was loaning you one of his penthouse suites. Is that correct?”

"That's right," Riku said and pulled out his Gummiphone again. He had already figured out the route, pretty much, but frowned when it didn't turn on. "Crap. The battery's dead. This is what I get for not charging it." He put it away and continued on. "Guess we're going to surprise Naminé and them with some extra additions tonight."

* * *

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX-Evening _

 

"I'm home!" Naminé called as she stepped through the door. She heard the replies of her fellow housemates welcoming her back as the blonde removed her shoes and placed her sock-covered feet onto the hardwood flooring of the apartment. “Sorry I’m late! Kitagawa-san had another question for me regarding his painting, so I had to stay a few hours with… him.” She finished lamely as she noticed the two new additions to the gang, one of whom was lounging on the plush couch before springing up to greet her. 

“‘Ello, love!” Cait Sith waved to her as he bounced up and down on the cushions. “Did ya miss us?”

"Why are you here!?" Naminé blurted out. "Sorry. Not that I'm not, er,  _ excited _ to see you, but why are you here?"

"Apparently it's Yuffie's fault," Kairi said from where she was lounging on the other couch in a white tube top and black hot pants. "She's miffed because she's missing out on all the fun since the Garden's so peaceful now, so she sent Red and Cait Sith to check in on us and tell her all about what we're doing." She leaned over and scratched Nanaki behind his ears. "Isn't that right, Red?" He thumped his tail in response.

Naminé sighed and dropped her bag. "Well you're sounding much better, Kairi," she said, trudging over to the kitchen. "Keep Cait Sith out of your room, though. He's a notorious panty thief."

“I resent that accusation!” The accused party protested as he hopped over from the couch to the kitchen countertop to glare at the blonde. “Ya don’t have any proof that I was doin’ anythin’ of the sort! Besides, I’m a gentleman cat. I’d  _ never  _ do anything so uncouth and disrespectful to the fairer sex.”

“The numerous pairs of underwear missing from my drawers in Radiant Garden and Tifa's testimony speak for themselves,  _ Cait,”  _ Naminé deadpanned. "There's probably more than one reason why Yuffie sent you here, isn't there? Did she and the others get tired of your harassment, or did you just want to come along to bug me? Never mind, I have dinner to make. Sora, did you…?"

"Right over there," Sora replied, pointing to the third shelf in the pantry. "A big bag of broad egg noodles. I've also sliced up the beef and mushrooms for you already. Are you sure you're ready for making stroganoff?"

"With you as my kitchen aide I'm sure I can handle things fine," she replied with a smile. "I just hope it won't take too long."

Sora held in a laugh at that statement and quietly murmured, "I'll put out some snacks then…"

“I must say that I misjudged Mr. McDuck’s tastes in decor,” Red admitted as he stretched out and began prowling the length of the penthouse. “The majority of wealthy nobles that I’ve met in Radiant Garden always seem to confuse tacky carriages, ostentatious mansions, and gaudy fashion choices with restraint. I had thought Scrooge would be much the same, but he has proved me wrong this day.” 

“Oh don’t worry,” Sora assured as he began warming up the oven. “If even half the stories Donald has told me about Uncle Scrooge are true, then he’s plenty ostentatious in his own unique ways. One time he told me that Scrooge has this gigantic money bin filled to the brim with gold, jewels, treasure, and all kinds of other valuable things. I thought that was pretty typical of rich men like Scrooge, but then Donald told me that every day without fail, he literally dives into it like it was a swimming pool and frolics to his heart’s content.  _ That _ I found less believable, until I saw it with my own eyes, that is.” He shook his head in amusement. “I really don’t know how he doesn’t seriously hurt himself when he does that. He’s over a hundred years old according to Donald. He should really be more conscientious of the risks he takes.”

“This coming from the guy that has escaped Death itself twice in the last three years?” Riku teased as he kept his eyes glued to his assignments laid out in front of him on the dining room table. “No offense Sora, but you’re no authority on not taking dangerous risks, especially when it comes to the people you love.”

"Or just taking risks," Kairi said. "Remember the first date we had in Arendelle? What did you have us do?"

"...slide on Goofy's shield through the snow?"

"On a  _ mountain _ ! Over  _ cliffs _ !" Kairi reminded him. She opened her mouth to continue, but a buzzing noise rang through the suite.

"What's that?" Jiminy asked, looking around. Riku looked up from his work and frowned.

"Is that… the doorbell?" He wondered. "Do we have visi--oh! That's probably Akira. Wonder why it took him this long to show up."

“Oh, that’s right. You said he’d be coming by today to drop off the materials we missed in class,” Sora recalled before turning to their newest housemates, specifically the feline of the duo. “Alright you guys. The guy at the door is one of the friends we’ve made in this world. He doesn’t know a thing about the World Order, or that we don’t exactly belong here. So try not to draw too much attention to yourselves, okay? We don’t want to freak him out.”

“Given my appearance, I don’t think it’s possible for me to  _ not  _ cause him duress,” Nanaki shrugged, or as much as he was able to, given his animal body. “But I shall defer to your judgment on this, Sora. Cait, please get back here and pretend to be my chew toy when the boy comes in.”

“Are ye kiddin’ me?!” Cait Sith protested quietly. “If what’s written in Jiminy’s Journal is above board, then a couple talking animals should be nothin’ new ta him, yeah?”

"He's already dealing with Morgana saying he's a human with memory loss who's lost his true form and trying to understand all the other stuff. He doesn't need to add talking other worldly creatures and a sentient animatronic cat to that," Sora replied.

"Better yet, Red, just hide out in the master bedroom," Naminé suggested. "He shouldn't be here long. And you can keep your mouth shut that long, right Cait?"

"I suppose," he answered anxiously. "Though I still protest ta bein' treated like this!"

“You can protest all you want, and it won’t change a thing. Now shut up and play dead you little pervert!” With that, Naminé picked up the faux-toy cat and tossed him back over to the couch, where he went limp the moment he impacted the soft cushions.

"And we still have the conference call later tonight where I get to tell the others about my scar," Kairi mused as she got up to answer the door. "So much stuff happening today, and we didn't even do any Palace stuff today." Just as she was about to reach the door she stopped as she thought over her own words. "Oh shit! My scar! Sorry, Riku, can you get the door? Sora, we need to reapply the balm to hide my scar so Akira doesn't see it!"

Naminé butted in. "No. I'll help. You and Sora coming out of the bathroom together will give the wrong impression. Sora, you get the door."

"How did answering the door get so complicated?" he groused. As Red XIII crept quietly into the master bedroom to hide, Sora left his post in the kitchen and made his way to the door. “Glad you could make it, Akira,” the brunet greeted as he opened the door. “We were honestly getting that you got held up by something or… another. Ann? What are you doing here?”

“Oh you know, same reason as Joker,” she replied. “Kawakami-sensei hasn’t managed to put two and two together yet and figure out that you and Kairi are living together, so she asked me to deliver the materials Kairi missed today to her.” She twirled a pigtail in her finger before continuing. “How is she, by the way? Riku already told us she was sick this morning, so is she any better?”

“Lots better,” Sora nodded as he held the door open so his two classmates could enter. “She came down with a bad case of spring fever, but she’s always lived pretty healthy so she bounced back quickly.”

“That’s good news,” Ann said as she entered. “Although, hearing that you skipped in order to take care of her has definitely upped your star rating, just as a heads-up.”

“I’ve pretty much accepted the fact that no matter what I do, my “star rating” as you call it will only get higher. God, it’s exhausting to be a high school celebrity.”

“Better you than Kamoshida, pal,” Akira followed Ann inside and patted Sora’s shoulder. “At least you can be trusted to never lose sight of what really matters no matter how high you climb. He couldn’t say the same by any means.”

“Don’t count on it,” Riku said from the table. “He’s still just an idiot seventeen-year-old, after all. There’s still a chance for all that fame and praise to go to his head.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Riku,” Sora replied. “I’ll remember that the next time you’re running away from a mob of fangirls.”

“Hey, I may have been sculpted by the gods, but you’re just so idiotically romantically  _ good _ that you’ve stolen them away from me,” Riku laughed. “Keep ‘em. Finally gives me some peace and quiet.”

Everyone shared a laugh at that, and Ann took a look around while she placed the notes meant for Kairi on the coffee table in the living room, Akira following suit. “Where’s Kairi and Naminé?” She asked. “Are they out on the town shopping or something?” 

“No, they’re still here,” Jiminy informed. “Kairi’s been lounging around all day, and when she heard we’d be having visitors, she decided she needed to look presentable. Naminé’s helping her.” Not the whole truth, but not a complete lie either. 

Ann nodded in acceptance as she took a seat on the couch, right next to where Cait Sith was doing his best to keep perfectly still. “I can understand that. There’s definitely been times when I’ve had to make this look presentable when people are coming over,” she gestured to her long blonde hair. “You wouldn’t believe the tangles I have to sort out every morning.”

"The curse of long hair," Riku agreed sagely. "Glad I cut mine last year."

"How did you even  _ see _ past those bangs of yours?" Sora asked as he returned to the kitchen and checked on the beef Naminé had been browning in a pan.

"I have good eyes," Riku replied. He turned back to look at Ann and Akira. "Thanks for bringing these two their schoolwork, by the way. We'll make sure they get it done."

"Oh no problem," Ann said. She picked up Cait Sith from where he had been lying motionless on the couch next to her. "Ooh, when did you get this little guy? He's so cute."

Morgana popped his head out of Akira’s bag to get a look at what had caught his “Lady Ann’s” attention. “A stuffed cat?” He asked rhetorically. “Don’t tell me that I’ve been growing on you, Sora. Didn’t you say yesterday that you’d much prefer a dog to a cat?”

"It's Naminé's cuddle buddy," Sora lied. "Kairi grabbed it from her room and snuggled with it on the couch when I wasn't available to be her teddy bear."

“Naminé likes sleeping with stuffed animals?” Akira raised an eyebrow. “I can honestly see that happening. She’s definitely the type. What’s his name? If he has one, I mean.”

Sora and Riku glanced at each other, at Cait Sith in Ann's arms, and then back at each other. Devilish grins formed on their faces, and they could swear that Cait Sith was imperceptibly shaking his little head at them. Sora waved to Riku, who readily answered Akira's question. "Lord Hufflehugger the 2nd."

"Lord Hufflehugger?" Ann asked.

"See the crown on his wittle head?" Riku pointed out.

"Right!" Ann giggled. "Well, aren't you just an adorable little kitty Lord Hufflehugger?" She pressed him to her chest and hugged him tight. "Wow, he's actually really nice to hug!"

“Lass! Lass, please stop! You’re squeezin’ me too tight!” Cait Sith’s voice came out muffled from Ann’s embrace, but it was heard nonetheless as she pulled back and examined him again. 

“Does he have a voice box or something?” She asked Sora and Riku. “I could’ve sworn I heard him talking just now.”

"He makes noises when you squeeze him," Riku answered. "Try again. His responses are randomized, but he always speaks with a light Highland accent."

"Highland?" Ann asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh right! Is there a region in Japan that had a similar brogue to Scotland?" Sora asked.

"So that's what you meant," Akira said. He turned to Ann. "That looks kinda fun. Try it again."

Ann grinned mischievously at Cait Sith, who was shaking almost imperceptibly in her arms. Without wasting another second, she hugged him tight to her chest again, and to his shame, “Lord Hufflehugger” was made to speak to her whim. 

“Fer cryin' out loud, lassie! I told ye not ta do that!"

"What I wouldn't give to trade places with him…" Morgana wished.

“Best keep those daydreams to yourself, little buddy,” Akira whispered back to him. “Wouldn’t want Ann to overhear, now would you?”

“You’re cruel, Joker,” the feline muttered lowly to his roommate. Ann was still hugging the stuffed toy tightly, giggling madly at the words that kept spilling out of Cait’s mouth. But eventually, it appeared that the animatronic cat had had enough of this indignity, and he placed his gloved paws on Ann’s arms to get her attention.

"Dagnabbit, lassie! Let me go!" he shouted, whacking his little pawed fists up and down on her arms. Ann shrieked and dropped him, curling back into the couch away from Cait Sith as he got up to his feet.

It was at this moment that Kairi and Naminé entered the room, and Ann's gaze quickly went to her fellow blonde. "Naminé! Lord Hufflehugger the 2nd just moved!"

"Who?" Naminé asked, and her eyes followed Ann's finger to Cait Sith, who turned around and looked up at her and bashfully rubbed the back of his head.

"My bullshit meter is starting to spike," Akira groaned.

“Uh… we can explain?” Sora sheepishly offered, then quivered at the scathing glare Joker sent in his direction.

"Cait Sith, what are you doing?" Naminé asked in exasperation with folded arms. "Were you trying to do something to Ann?"

"I was tryin' ta stay motionless like ye nitwits demanded!" he retaliated. "But the lassie's hugs were too much!"

“What…  _ are _ you?” Morgana bounded off from his perch on Akira’s shoulder to look at the strange creature more closely. “How can you talk and walk around on two legs like that? How are you alive at all?!”

“That would depend on your definition of “alive”, kitty,” Cait replied. “But to put it simply, I can walk and talk because I was built that way! The name’s Cait Sith! Animatronic cat, fortune teller, and spy! At your service!” He bowed deeply with one gloved paw resting over his chest and the other folded behind his back.

"Animatronic?" Ann queried. "So you're saying you're a  _ robot _ !?"

"You're a  _ spy? _ " Akira spat.

“And  _ you’re  _ a would-be thief, sonny boy,” Cait rebuffed with a wagged finger. “So ah don’t think ye have much room to be disgusted by me. Besides, ah’m spying on them, not you.”

"Well, cat's out of the bag, more or less," Kairi sighed, stepping forward and joining Ann on the couch. "Hi Ann. Didn't expect to see you here. I take it this is my schoolwork? Thanks for bringing it."

"Uh… yeah, no problem!" her classmate replied, nervously twirling one of her pigtails with a finger. "So, um… about Lord Huff--I mean, Cait Sith…?"

"He just showed up today," Kairi answered, not paying the robotic cat any attention as she browsed the materials Ann brought. "One of our friends back in the U.K. sent him here to spy on us because she was upset that we got to go to school in a foreign country and have all sorts of adventures and she didn't. Since we're in Japan, she figured something that looked like a mascot would be less noticeable."

“Do you have any other surprises for us while we’re here?” Akira asked aggravatedly. “Or is this…  _ thing  _ the extent of the weirdness you’re willing to introduce us to today?”

The four Keyblade Wielders glanced between each other for a long moment, debating the benefits of introducing their Phantom Thief friends to their other house-guest. Sora concluded the silent discussion with a shrug of his shoulders and a sharp whistle directed to the master bedroom. 

“The jig is up, Red!” He called out. “Cait Sith blew his cover!”

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" the soft-spoken animal asked from the young man's bedroom. "I am sure that there is only so much Order breaking that Donald can take."

"We don't want to be hearing anything about that from you guys," Jiminy answered. "Come on out and let's get it over with."

“...very well,” Nanaki acquiesced before addressing Akira, Ann, and Morgana personally. “Do not be alarmed by what you are about to see, friends of Sora. I mean you no harm.”

A few seconds passed as Sora got Naminé to return to the kitchen to continue cooking the stroganoff as it was her night to cook and she had agreed that she would fulfill that duty. Nanaki entered the living room from its entryway near the door, and the guests in the house seized up upon initially seeing the large scarred animal with his missing right eye.

"Greetings and salutations," Nanaki said, bowing his head. "My name is Nanaki, though I am also called Red XIII by some. It is a pleasure to meet you, friends of Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé."

"Okay, that's it," Ann said, standing up and turning around to look down at Kairi. "You guys are from a secret order of wizards or something, aren't you?"

“That’s… actually not that far off the mark,” Kairi considered thoughtfully.

“Enough of the half-answers,” Akira scolded lowly. “It’s time for truth. Who are you guys really, and why are you here?”

“Believe it or not, Akira, we’re exactly who we said we were when we first met properly inside Kamoshida’s Palace,” Riku replied. “Conscientious souls that don’t want this city and all the people living in it to become food for the Heartless.”

"Yeah," Sora added. "I mean, it's been a week, and I'm not exactly good at being sneaky about stuff. You've probably figured me out by now, right?"

"I admit, lots of things about you are suspicious," Morgana said in place of Akira. "These Keyblades, your powers, the mysterious man who we encountered in the Palace yesterday. All of it points to things outside of our comprehension and experience, yet…"

"...you still don't feel like a bad guy," Akira admitted. He fiddled with his glasses, uncomfortable with this whole setting. "I've brought you the materials Kawakami-sensei asked me to, and our expulsions are on hold. Kamoshida's placed himself on voluntary suspension and isn't coming to school." He got up from where he was sitting and picked up his bag. "I just thought I should tell you that. Morgana, we're going."

“I appreciate your faith in us, Akira,” Sora thanked as Morgana hopped into the probationer’s bag. “I really do. And I promise that someday, we’ll tell you everything. Just… not now, okay? Not with everything that’s going on in all our lives at the moment.”

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Akira turned to look at Ann. "You coming?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet. I feel like hanging out a bit more, if that's okay with you all?" Ann hesitantly looked at Kairi as she asked the question.

"I don't really see any problems with sticking around a while longer, although we probably aren't cooking enough to ensure you're fed so we regrettably might have to kick you out before dinner."

"That's fine," Ann said. "I wasn't planning on imposing much anyway, just checking in to see how you were holding up."

Akira nodded his head at her. "Alright then. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

Akira left the penthouse, and Kairi returned to watching a variety show that was playing on the television that she had been watching before Naminé had returned home and everything got crazy. Ann turned her attention to Red XIII and Cait Sith, who were both now staring at her. "So...uh...how is it that you guys all know each other?"

“We were introduced by mutual friends some months back,” Nanaki answered her. “It was one of those same friends who sent us here, asking to check in on them to see how they were.”

“Wow,” Ann replied. “Not even three weeks in Tokyo and they’re already getting worried about you guys, huh? You must have some really helicopter friends.”

“It’s not so much that Yuffie’s worried about us, that she’s mad she doesn’t get to be a part of the fun times,” Sora corrected. “Besides, I’m willing to bet that she specifically instructed Cait Sith here to inform her of every little detail about my relationship with Kairi.”

“What’s with all these baseless assumptions all of a sudden?” The robotic anthropomorphic cat asked. “I told ye before; I’m a gentleman cat! I’m not a pervert, despite what the princess here would tell ye.”

“...and that’s another thing,” Ann wondered, looking at Kairi. “You’ve been called a princess now a few times. Is that, like, for real?”

“It’s a nickname,” Kairi replied with a sigh. “I’m not royalty, as far as I know anyway. You'd think that's the kind of thing that people would tell a girl by her sixteenth birthday, but there were no surprises when that rolled around last year."

“So why do they use it if it doesn’t apply exactly to you?” Ann continued to question. 

“Growing up as the kids of rich, successful parents meant that we were invited to all kinds of ritzy, high-society events,” Sora lied. “Most of those events called for Kairi and Naminé to behave like “proper ladies”, and sometimes they even had to dress the part. Not that Kairi doesn’t absolutely kill it in a fancy dress, though.” He sent a flirty smirk in his girlfriend’s direction. 

"And at least I prefer "princess" to "cheerleader" like what Kamoshida's Shadow was calling me," Kairi grumbled. "And it's not like it's a stretch for parents to call their daughters their little princess or something like that, so it just sort of stuck." She glanced back, seeing Sora simpering from her lack of reaction to his smile and gave him a quick thumbs up in thanks for his compliment. She turned back to her variety show and gave a heavy, weary sigh. “Why is it that these guys  _ always  _ love talking about themselves as if they’re the most fascinating thing around?” She questioned while reaching for the remote. “That’ll be enough of that.” She hit the change channel button, swapping out the interview being conducted for (hopefully) something different. 

_ “Welcome back from the break, and it’s time to resume our discussions and interviews regarding the terrible Mental Shutdowns afflicting our great nation!”  _ Apparently, this channel was focused primarily on a talk show. Kairi settled herself in as Riku got up from his spot at the dinner table, likely as intrigued as she was about this show. 

“Mental Shutdowns?” Nanaki asked. “Aren’t those the unexplainable incidents that you frequently referenced in your journal, Jiminy?” 

“Yup, that’s right,” Jiminy replied as he hopped from the kitchen countertop and landed softly on Cait Sith’s head. The robotic feline didn’t seem to mind the sudden pressure on the crown of his cranium, and he, too, leaned in to watch.

The interviewer turned towards her guests, all of them male, with one being surprisingly young.  _ “If you’re just joining us now, before the break, prominent psychologist Takeru Saito related to us his experiences treating the victims of the so-called Psychotic Breakdowns, concluding that the bouts of amnesia they spontaneously contract after breaking free of their stupor are, in fact, not simulated. When asked for comment on how he and other like-minded psychologists hoped to treat these people, he declined to give a detailed answer, making only a vague reference to testing “a new kind of experimental treatment” that would supposedly be able to work wonders in uncovering the answers they seek.” _

"Interesting," Riku said, leaning over the back of the couch. "I'm surprised he would be the one to talk about a drug, since as a psychologist he's a behavioural scientist and a psychiatrist is a medical doctor."

"Shh!"

_ "Which brings us to our next guest, the brilliant high school detective who is on retainer with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, Goro Akechi!"  _ Immediately, the younger guest that everyone had observed in the crowd beforehand stood up to a rousing applause from his contemporaries. The brown-haired youth with striking maroon eyes waved and smiled humbly as he crossed the distance to where the interviewer was waiting patiently for him.  _ “So, Akechi-kun,”  _ she began as he reached the stage and sat down in the chair across from her.  _ “Thank you for coming today. I know a lot of people are eager to hear the point-of-view of the leading authority in the Mental Shutdown cases.”  _

“Wait, really?” Sora questioned from the kitchen, having overheard everything. “The detective leading the investigation into the Mental Shutdowns is a high schooler just like us? He doesn’t look any older than you, Riku!”

“Ee’ looks like a classic television pretty boy, is what he looks like,” Cait Sith scoffed from his seat on the coffee table. “Look at this guy, with that too-perfect smile, tailor-made waistcoat, and that ridiculous mullet hanging off the back a’ ‘is head! How’d the cops ever let a numpty like him into the force?”

“Well, he’s supposed to be pretty good,” Ann replied to Cait’s question. “People have been calling him the “Second Coming of the Detective Prince” or something. So I guess the authorities are willing to overlook his age and other… questionable things so long as he gets the job done.” Out of habit the blonde checked her cellphone, and her eyes widened as she noted the time. “Oh God, it’s that time already?! I’m so sorry guys, but I have to get moving if I wanna catch my train home.”

"Well, thanks for stopping by to give me the materials I missed today," Kairi said.

"You're welcome, Kairi," Ann replied, quickly gathering up her bag. "You're looking much better now than what Riku led us to believe this morning, by the way."

"Yeah, this morning was terrible," Kairi admitted. "But I should be fine to come in to school tomorrow, so see you then."

She left the apartment at that, and everyone’s attention returned to the interview, where this “Goro Akechi” had begun speaking. 

_ “You are most welcome,”  _ he replied to his host.  _ “Though I hope you understand that, although I can tell you a great deal about my cases and the Mental Shutdowns at large, some things must remain confidential.”  _

_ “Oh we understand perfectly, Akechi-kun! Start by telling us; what was it like? Working with the police when you had barely graduated from junior high, I mean.” _

_ “It was rather intimidating to have such responsibility placed on my shoulders. I had to make quite a lot of adjustments to my schedule in order to make time for the demands of my local police department. It took even more time for the more seasoned, veteran officers to truly begin accepting my presence. They weren’t exactly comfortable with having a teenager helping them solve cases even they had all but written off as unsolvable.” _

“I can definitely see why that would be the case,” Riku surmised. “No adult would like their pride wounded like that.”

“But I would have thought that the police would like the help,” Sora wondered, folding his arms.

“No, they wouldn’t,” Kairi and Naminé both said at once. “At least not from a high school kid. If they had hired a private detective as a consultant, then sure,” Kairi continued, “or had an agency for civilians to report tips to, then that’d probably be fine. But, my dad told me once that government departments don’t tend to like it when some random civilian comes in and starts telling them how to do their jobs.”

_ “No, I imagine they wouldn’t be too keen on aid from someone of your age,”  _ the interviewer agreed with Akechi.  _ “But I also imagine that anyone who thought as much about you back then has surely come around by now, right? I mean, look at all you’ve accomplished in the last two years!” _

_ “That is true, however, this current case is far more complex than any regular old whodunnit,”  _ Akechi replied.  _ “It will take a lot more than just simple deductive reasoning to work out what or who is behind these Mental Shutdowns.” _

_ “Indeed. And that’s to say nothing of the far-reaching political and social effects caused by the Shutdowns. I’m sure you’re aware that many significant political figures have been facing incredible pressure from both the public, the media, and their own peers to resign from office in the face of the failures these terrible accidents have exposed, most recently the Minister of Transportation, Tourism, Land, and Infrastructure. What are your thoughts on this pattern, and what side, if any, do you take on the issue?” _

_ “That’s a pretty loaded question, Akane-san,”  _ Akechi rubbed the back of his neck with one of his gloved hands, apparently sheepish.  _ “As an enforcer of the law, I’m technically required to keep above any kind of political ideology in order to remain unbiased in my deductive reasoning.” _

"I don't like him," Sora declared with a frown on his face.

"You don't?" Kairi asked, looking over at him.

"The guy is too polished," her boyfriend answered. "He's faking  _ something _ , but what it is I don't know."

"It could just be a little thing called "nerves," Sora," Riku reminded him. "He  _ is _ a high schooler being interviewed on national television."

"I hope that's all there is to it," Sora replied. "But if he's good enough to be nationally recognized by the police while still in high school, I hope we don't get involved with him. He'd probably learn all our secrets without even trying."

“To be fair Sora,” Red XIII remarked. “None of us are particularly good at keeping secrets anyway. Your friends have already partially deduced that we’re not exactly of this world, even if they don’t know it yet.”

“I think you’re givin’ the bloke too much credit,” Cait Sith interjected. “I know this guy’s type. Seen ‘em lots of times in Radiant Garden. Sure, he might be able to talk a big game, but smart bet is, e’s nowhere near as good as he likes to present hisself.”

“So in other words, exactly like you?” Naminé snarked with an impish grin on her face.

Cait Sith nodded his head. "Right! This Akechi bloke's a fraud. Takes one tah know one. Besides that, when's dinner?"

"Why are you asking?" Naminé asked, turning back to her stroganoff. "You don't even eat."

"I'm asking for the poor wee hungry people here," he said as Riku popped a potato chip from the bowl Sora had put out into his mouth.

"Stroganoff takes time," Sora told the animatronic cat, "but if she cooks it right it will be worth it."

"Guys! I'm trying to watch!" Kairi chastised them all.

_ “It’s perfectly understandable that you’d retain professionalism even in such a turbulent time,”  _ the interviewer continued unabated.  _ “But let’s say that just for a moment, you weren’t bound by a code of conduct regarding politics. Which side then would you support?” _

Akechi placed a hand to his chin and closed his eyes in deep consideration of his answer.  _ “If I had to choose a side…”  _ he began slowly.  _ “I believe I would choose Masayoshi Shido and his platform.”  _

_ “Masayoshi Shido?”  _ Akane repeated in momentary confusion.  _ “The member of the Conservative faction within the government who’s one of the most outspoken critics against his party's ineptitude in the face of the Mental Shutdowns? I think I’ve heard of him from time to time. Isn’t he planning on splintering from the government, forming his own party with his supporters, and running for Prime Minister later in the year?” _

_ “That’s correct, Akane-san,”  _ Akechi replied.  _ “And before you ask why I would consider supporting him, I’ve attended many of his speeches regarding his position on Japan’s youth population, especially his statements on making the country a better, safer place for these young people not unlike myself. It… resonates with me in ways I can’t really explain.” _

"Well that's a bit interesting," Kairi said. "We may not be here that long, but it might not be bad to hear what Shido has to say."

"Are you thinking of getting into the political sphere, Kairi?" Nanaki asked her. She shook her head.

"No. There's not really much of a career path in politics back home. The islands are nominally governed by an elected mayor, but we're under the rulership of a duke from the mainland. Not much democratic representation there besides bureaucratic civil servants working on his payroll."

_ "As a young man still in high school and looking forward towards adult life, I suppose that is to be expected," _ Akane replied.  _ "But you feel that Shido-san is the man for Japan to resolve these Mental Shutdowns?" _

_ "If the police and myself are unable to put an end to these disturbing cases under the current administration's policies… yes, I feel as though Shido-san's platform would assist the country in putting this troubling time behind us. This is just my personal opinion of course. Officially, it doesn't matter who is in office; it's the job of the police to protect the public." _

_ "Thank you for coming onto the show, Akechi-kun." _

_ "It was my pleasure, Akane-san." _

After that definitive end to the interview, Akane turned back to her audience, bidding them a good night as the evening’s program came to an end. Kairi turned back to her housemates as a thought occurred to her. “Speaking of police protecting the public, I haven’t seen much mention of Shiho’s accident outside of Shujin. You’d expect something like that to be the talk of the town, but it’s been oddly quiet. Guess Principal Kobayakawa’s doing his utmost to keep anything that could implicate Kamoshida hush-hush.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him, what with how obsessed he is with keeping the school’s reputation spotless,” Riku remarked darkly. “I keep turning back to what Yagi-sensei told us the other day. The students and teachers alike are too scared of the backlash to do anything other than suffer the injustice surrounding them, even after the Calling Card and Kamoshida’s voluntary suspension. Someone’s gotta take that next step to say once and for all that we’re not afraid anymore.”

“Why Riku,” Sora drawled from the kitchen. “That almost sounds like you’re laying out a game plan for what we’ll be doing while Kamoshida collapses under his sudden pang of conscience. What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure just yet. But all the same, we’ll have to be ready for when and if Kamoshida decides to come clean regarding his abuses. Kairi,” he called out to his redhead friend, and she snapped her attention to him. “You think you’d be up to doing some real, solid journalism in preparation for your internship?”

Kairi grinned excitedly as she nodded her head. “Just say the word and I’ll get cracking!”

Jiminy looked up from his journal as he took in the energy surrounding all his friends. “A hero’s work is never done, is it? Well, whatever you guys need, I’ll be ready for it.”

"Great," Sora said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his Gummiphone. "I'll start up the call with Aqua, Roxas, and the others. Hopefully for the time being things will return to normal."

* * *

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX-Night _

 

Despite his bulk and the assumptions others made that he was naught but a mindless brute, Aced did have it in himself to appreciate some of life’s more abstract and beautiful things. Art chief among them.

In the early years of his tutelage with the Master and his brothers and sisters in arms, whenever Aced wasn’t pushing himself to the edge of his capabilities and beyond with aplomb, he could surprisingly often be found admiring the latest piece that a local painter or sculptor had finished. And though he despaired at the fact that his rough calluses and soldier’s hands would never be able to create magic with a brush as they could with his Keyblade, his admiration for the artist’s dedication to their craft never abated in the slightest.

Perhaps that was why the Master had assigned him this specific “Palace” to observe. Either out of genuine consideration for his student’s hobby or as a mean-spirited jape, Aced could not claim to know. Besides, he’d long ago stopped trying to understand his teacher’s mind and thought processes, lest he be driven as mad as the Master surely was.

"I find myself almost sickened to be in this place," Aced said to himself as he browsed the gallery. "What was the Master thinking, sending me here? What could studying these Palaces possibly gain us in understanding, besides recognizing the darkness inside of each of us as a filthy, ugly thing?" He shook his head. "The likenesses of this man's former pupils as paintings themselves, frames showing the hollowness inside of them for having their work appropriated for his own ends, and yet he stands at the top as curator of this ill-gotten collection… Envy truly is an ugly thing, though I should probably not say that to Invi's face."

Indeed, the museum that the former leader of the Ursa Union found himself exploring was as disgraceful and revolting to the good name of artists everywhere like no place he’d visited before. From the incomprehensible, gaudy and golden mass standing behind the Palace’s rather plain entrance, to the portraits of this Madarame’s pupils sitting proudly on display as if they were no more than that. Works of art that he’d stolen from apprentices that relied on him, looked up to him, and all but worshipped him like a God, now placidly waiting to be exploited again and again again. Aced turned away from this morbid display when he could no longer bear to look upon it, and made his way to the entrance hall of the museum. The same golden spiral that had greeted him on his entry to this pit of depravity was still there waiting for him, and his eyes were drawn to the inscription written on the plaque underneath. 

_ The Infinite Spring  _

_ A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. _

_ These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives.  _

_ Those who cannot do so have no worth living. _

"Well?" asked a voice from nearby. "What do you think?" Aced turned and gazed at the figure of an elderly Japanese man, his grey hair tightly tied back in a topknot shaped like a paintbrush, garbed in a golden kimono, and with his face heavily adorned in makeup. The Shadow of Ichiryusai Madarame, a renowned Japanese artist and Ruler of this Palace.

"I find your heart an… interesting place to visit," Aced answered. "The artwork is… unique, to say the least."

The Shadow placed a wrinkled hand to his chin as he appraised the guest in his museum. “I must say, you’re far more polite than the other masked man I’ve seen in my museum,” he declared. “And if I may be so bold, I would wager that you have the soul of an artist, if not the hands of one. If so, could you mayhaps indulge an old man with conversation? The boy that’s been seen around here is far too much of an uncultured bore for me to consider speaking to him.”

“I know of whom you speak,” Aced briskly replied. “But you are mistaken if you think I am a man that regularly engages in the meaningless conversation and sycophantic praises that you are doubtlessly accustomed to.”

"Bah! Just from your appearance I could tell that you weren't some published art critic trying to write up a glowing review," Madarame replied with a shake of his head. "Even if you have no praise to offer me, a little conversation is no issue, so long as you are no art thief or intend to do me harm, I see no problem with a little contrary opinion from time to time."

"Very well, then," Aced agreed. "Would you mind walking me through your thoughts and beliefs, then? They must be quite different from my own, to create a museum like this that I can only see as a twisted and perverse shrine to your apprentices' work."

“Is the teacher not responsible for the students successes?” Madarame asked as he beckoned Aced to follow him up the ramp leading deeper into the building. “Is he not deserving of a reward for nurturing their latent talent, guiding their young minds, and ensuring that the work they create is put up proudly on display for the whole world to see?”

Aced tried not to think about himself and his own Master. “Their work is indeed put on display for all to admire,” he admitted neutrally. “But I cannot help but observe that they do not receive an ounce of the credit owed to them, while you reap the praises and benefits of the masses.”

"Does the brush ask for credit for the painting made with its bristles? Or the paint which composes it, or the canvas upon which it is made?" Madarame returned. "It is the same. My apprentices are an extension of my arm. They are the tools through which I use to create art. They are no different from a brush or canvas, for without me and my mentorship, that which they produce would never have been."

"That is… an interesting philosophy," Aced admitted. He had tried not to think of it, but if his Master had not trained him, then he would not have trained his Union, and the Darkness would certainly have gotten worse in his time. If not for the traitor… “But your students are not brushes, or canvases, or buckets of paint,” he shook off his reminiscing and returned his attention to the gaudily dressed old man in front of him. “They are human beings. Each and every one of them. They are not extensions of yourself, and they are entitled to make their own way.” 

“It is not a measure of whether they  _ should  _ make their own way, but rather if they  _ can  _ make their own way without me,” the Shadow looked over his shoulder at the man in the bear mask. “I snatched these young men and women up from the muck and the filth of slums, brothels, orphanages, and so many other places most people of substantial means keep away from, and I gave them a home, a calling, purpose to their lives.”

“And when some of them inevitably rejected that so-called ‘purpose’?”

“If they desired not the future that I could offer them, then they deserve no better than the slums and sewers that I saved them from,” Madarame callously dismissed. “But still, I am most pleased to note that a great many of my other pupils have remained steadfastly loyal. Tell me, are you familiar with my youngest and most promising apprentice, Yusuke Kitagawa?”

“I know he’s also the only apprentice you have left,” Aced retorted in cold disdain. “And I know that because he’s the only one left, you will use him, and abuse him, and push him as far as he can go until he can go no further. Just as you did with his mother before him.”

"But you do not intend to do anything about it, do you," Madarame stated. It was not a question, and Aced knew this just from the old, conceited artist's tone.

"My Master gave me my task, and though my heart may question it, I have since learned that it is not my place to defy him or his teachings."

Madarame chuckled while folding his arms together, hiding his hands within the sleeves of his kimono. "Then how am I so different from your own Master? I expect my apprentices to follow my directions just as you follow your own master's."

Though he hated himself for not being able to offer a rebuttal or defend himself against this old snake’s words, Aced kept silent. 

“There is no growth to be had when there is no adversity to be faced. You are a big, strong man, with a power that I have never once seen in any other individual before. Your Master made you into the man I see before me, just as I made my pupils into the great works of art hanging in the gallery you came from.”

“Listen, I’m sure this little philosophical debate has been gripping for you two so far, but the truth is: I don’t give a shit,” another voice, young and impatient, emerged from the dark corners of the room they were standing in. “Now, are you going to tell me who this freak show is, old man, or am I going to have to find that out myself the  _ fun  _ way?”

"I would take care to referring to strangers in that manner, young man," Aced warned as the figure strode into the light. It was likely a he, given the voice and body shape beneath the black suit and mask that kept the figure's identity a secret. "Or else your arrogance will be your undoing."

"An adult trying to lecture me about  _ my _ arrogance, how typical. Never mind, I've heard all I need. You have no business here, so it's time you were eliminated!"

Swiftly enough to draw a modicum of praise from the Foreteller, the masked youth drew a serrated blade from a sheath on his hip and charged the much larger man. With an exhilarated cry, he leapt into the air and brought his sword down in a powerful slash directed at his opponent’s bear mask. The slash met nothing but air as the sword caused a dent in the carpet and Aced’s voice came to him from behind. 

“You do not want this fight, boy,” he gravely told him. “This is your first and last warning. Stand down now, or I won’t be responsible for what comes next.”

“Oh, I believe I do want this fight,” Black Mask wrenched his sword out of the dent he’d caused and turned to face his mysterious adversary. “If that old geezer could sense whatever it is you’ve got, then so can I. And let me tell you, I don’t think I’ve ever really had a chance to put myself to the test before, so let’s see just how strong I really am!”

"Foolish child," Aced cautioned. "So be it!" Black Mask rushed forward again, quickly swiping his sword at the masked, robed, and hooded figure. Aced moved with practiced experience and speed that was far quicker than his large body would suggest, avoiding Black Mask's sword with the minimum required movement. Black Mask attacked again, going low for Aced's knees and then reversing his grip on the blade and attempting a quick backhanded slash at the Foreteller's face. The blade stopped ten centimetres before the skin of the man's chin, Black Mask's movement halted by the firm, powerful grip on his left forearm as Aced held his sword arm in place.

"You're quicker than the average boy, I'll give you that," Aced praised. "But… just being quick is not enough!" He tightened his grip, eliciting a gasp of pain from the young man behind the mask as the youth let go of his blade, and Aced roared as he swiftly yanked him off his feet. Raising his arm up above his head, he whipped his wrist back, jerking Black Mask up behind his head like a wet noodle, and then threw him down. Black Mask gasped in pain as his breath left his crushed lungs, completely winded. There was no special martial arts training involved in what Aced did, just pure strength.

Despite the pain, Black Mask rolled away, feebly growling at his opponent, and drew a handgun. He fired, but the cognitive bullet did nothing to Aced, even as the Foreteller raised his bare hand to defend against it. "My Master asked me to evaluate your skills if the opportunity presented itself," Aced stated as he started to stride towards Black Mask, "but all I can see is a lowly, pathetic ant pointlessly struggling against a dinosaur. We can keep going if you so desire, but I do not wish to injure you further."

“I don’t recall asking what you wished for, you son of a bitch!” Black Mask angrily retorted as he holstered his pistol and raised his left hand to his mask, the pointed, bird-like helm bursting into dark red flames at the contact. “Come out, Loki!” He commanded, and just as Aced had expected, the boy’s Persona materialized behind him. It was a tall, angular figure, covered in black and white stripes not unlike a prison uniform, with glowing red slits for eyes and curved horns emerging from its forehead. In its right hand, it held a long red saber by its elongated black handle. The figure chuckled evilly as it leered down at the foe that was causing its master so much trouble.

“Kill him!” The boy pointed at Aced with his free hand and Loki obeyed, raising its sword high in the air to smite him. The Foreteller showed no reaction to the danger, only bracing himself imperceptibly for the blade’s fall. As it descended towards his masked visage, Aced clamped his hands onto both sides of the blade before it could land directly between the eyes of his mask, holding it in place as the Persona struggled against his powerful grip.

"Impossible!" gasped the masked youth as Aced wrestled the Persona's blade to the side, and then followed through with a solid punch directly to its patterned chest. Loki dropped back to hover close to his master, seemingly unsure of how to proceed since his first attack had failed.

"I can do this all night," Aced declared to his opponent. "If you want to continue you may, but you will not find victory."

"Stop toying with me and fight!" Black Mask shouted.

"The fact that you know that I'm toying with you should tell you that you are hopelessly outmatched," Aced replied. "If you truly want to taste defeat that badly, then I can certainly oblige!"

"Loki!" The young man called out to his guardian spirit, and it obeyed the command once again, twirling its sword in front of it and summoning bouts of flame that erupted beneath Aced’s feet. The combined gouts exploded spectacularly and a cloud of smoke enveloped the room. Loki closed in, sword in hand deliver a killing stroke, and vanished into the cloud. A loud clash of metal against metal resounded through the space, and in the next instant Loki sailed out of the smoke as if struck by a massive object, embedding itself into the wall. 

Black Mask barely had time to gawk at the display before Aced dashed into view at lightning-fast speeds, this time holding his great bear claw-shaped Keyblade in his powerful hands, and taking a punishing swing at the arrogant youth foolish enough to pick an impossible fight. Despite having praised the youth as quick, Aced was much faster than him, and moved with a swiftness that was beyond his skill to evade. The Foreteller's massive Keyblade swatted him with the strength of ten bears, and the Black Mask experienced the thrill of flying freely, and the pain of several crushed ribs.

"This time stay down, for your own sake," Aced cautioned him. "If we continue, you may be injured too much to return to your school on the other side, and that would be problematic, wouldn't it?"

"I'll remember this!" Black Mask hissed in a barely audible voice. Aced glanced down at the serrated sword on the ground, retrieved it, and tossed it at the youth.

"Good. Remember the thrashing you just received. Use that memory to further your training."

Black Mask looked down at his weapon before glancing up at the source of his humiliation. The mask he’d been wearing had cracked in some places, and a single hate-filled copper eye was visible through it. Without looking away, he snatched up his sword and limped slowly back into the shadows, never breaking eye contact until he was no longer visible to the Foreteller. A slow clapping alerted him to that fact that he was not alone. 

“Bravo, my friend,” Shadow Madarame praised. “That boy has been harassing me for months now, always making scurrilous and outrageous demands of me, as if I cared one way or another who his so-called benefactors are. Were I an emotional man, I’m sure I would’ve been bored to tears by him more than once.”

“We are  _ not  _ friends, old man,” Aced denied as he turned to face his “host”. “Do not mistake this as me offering to fight your battles for you.”

“All the same, you have done me a great service,” he replied. “And for that, I shall permit you to see the inner sanctum of my museum, where all my greatest works and treasures are stored. Come, it’s not far.”

Aced growled to himself, but nonetheless followed the Shadow. If nothing else, this assignment the Master had given him was not boring.


	14. A season for all things

_ Thursday-4/21/20XX-Night _

Aqua shook her head a little as she undressed, readying herself for bed. "To think, that some part of the X-Blade would still exist, and to be within Kairi, no less."

"At least we know now," Terra said from where he stood in the doorway to their bathroom, leaning on the frame, shirtless and in only a pair of loose flannel pants in a brown plaid pattern. "Are you thinking of going to Tokyo when they have a break from classes, or having them come here to us?"

Glancing at her lover as he stood there, admiring her form this evening, Aqua continued to shake her head. "I don't know. Hearing about what that scar now means for Kairi means it's even more imperative that she receives proper magical training right away. We've been too lax this past year in letting everyone live idyllic lives of peace."

Shoving off slightly, Terra approached Aqua, the blue-haired beauty having changed to naught but undergarments that matched the colour of her hair and a thin silk chemise of the same colour that was sheer enough to do little to hide the body it covered. "There's nothing wrong with peace, Aqua," he reminded her, wrapping his arms around her and taking her into a hug.

"There's a proverb that the Master taught us, do you remember, Terra?" Aqua asked. "In times of peace, prepare for war. We should have been doing that with them this past year, but…"

"No buts," Terra answered. "Haven't we also enjoyed peace? Haven't  _ you _ enjoyed peace?" He placed his hands down upon Aqua's perfectly toned buttocks, and a blush burst onto her cheeks.

"Terra!" she gasped. "Should we really…?"

"Haven't you felt it from the way those same two look at each other?" Terra asked. "I'm jealous of how close they are. They spent a day together strengthening their bonds as Sora pampered her. I want you, Aqua. Don't you want me?"

Aqua sighed into the crook of his shoulder. "I  _ do _ want you, Terra. One of the things I've realized since coming back to the Realm of Light is that I want you more than anything, but…is now really the time?"

"Considering what happened to them a year ago today, is there any point to hesitating?" Terra returned. He placed a kiss to her neck. “Please Aqua? I want to make love to you.” She giggled into his shoulder and placed her hands to his broad shoulder blades, giving him even more access to her neck.

“Alright, you’ve talked me into it. We can do it tonight,” she said. “But don’t think this means we’re not talking about Kairi and Sora’s training later. I’m thinking of taking some time in Golden Week.”

“And  _ I’m _ thinking of how sexy you’ll look without this on,” Terra replied, plucking at the fabric of her nightgown.

“Terra!” Aqua giggled. “If you’re going to be like that, then get those pants off, right now. Since you’re so eager, I’m going to rock your world, and then you’re going to  _ listen _ to my ideas for training Kairi.”

“Yes Master,” Terra responded with a wide grin as he obeyed his girlfriend’s orders.

* * *

_ Friday-4/22/20XX-Early Morning  _

Sora stopped shortly before they reached the street upon which the gates of Shujin Academy were situated, and when Kairi and Riku paused to see why he had ceased moving they saw a mischievous grin sprouting upon his face. “Kairi,” he proposed, holding out a hand to her, “would you like to have a little fun with our classmates this morning?”

“What sort of fun?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling with piqued curiosity.

Sora placed his hands behind his head and leaned back on one foot. “Well, you were out sick yesterday,” he said. “I can’t in good conscience let a poor, sick girlfriend walk around on her own and risk aggravating her illness from too much bodily strain. What kind of boyfriend would I be then?”

Given the playful nature of his tone, and the fact that they’d gone jogging before breakfast and to the Roppongi station, it was quite clear that he was spewing nonsense drivel. Nevertheless, Kairi laughed and placed the back of her hand to her head. “Oh no… dear me, the heat. I’m feeling faint. Sora, though I strongly protest this, please carry me.”

Riku smirked and shook his head. “So you’re asking him to carry you, and also protesting him carrying you at the same time. Would you like me to ruin this little skit of yours by being the one to carry Sora while he carries you?”

Laughing at Riku’s words, and the mental image of Kairi being carried by Sora being carried by Riku, the trio got closer as Kairi jumped into Sora’s arms. He caught her in the iconic princess carry, and Kairi giggled while wrapping her arms around his neck. “I protest the need to carry me because I am, in fact, well, and can walk just fine on my own. However, it has been a very long time since Sora carried me and I want him to spoil me. Would you believe that I was not even carried around the house once yesterday?”

Riku gasped. “Sora, you are a failure. Forcing your precious princess to use her aching footsies yesterday instead of carrying her wherever she wanted to go,” he scolded. “You’ll need to be sufficiently repentant for that if forgiveness is what you seek.”

“Hence carrying Kairi from here, down the street, past the gates, through the school, all the way to our classroom on the second floor as means of apology for not carrying her from the bed to the couch,” Sora explained, still grinning. He turned to Kairi. “Well my darling, shall we go?” She giggled again and pressed her lips to his cheeks, and Sora took that as permission to waltz down the street with his girlfriend held in his arms.

Riku followed along behind them, grinning, as he saw heads of the other students in their uniforms turn and look at the couple as they flashily made their way down the street towards the place of learning they attended. Some even stopped walking and simply stared as they passed them by, and at least one couple that had been walking to school together looked at one another, silently debating whether or not they should follow the Prince's example or if doing so would be too embarrassing.

One couple did, and Riku began to wonder if sooner or later there would be a Shujin-wide "Princess Carry Day". Maybe the Student Council could organize one…?

A familiar face awaited them at the gates, smiling and waving to all the students entering. "Ah, good morning Hikari-shonen, Ushida-shojo; I see you're doing well."

"That we are, Yagi-sensei," Kairi replied, a broad unashamed smile on her face as she clung to the young man carrying her.

"I heard from Miyano-shonen that you were home sick yesterday," Riku's homeroom teacher told them, "and he was so beside himself with worry it looked like he was having a bit of trouble paying attention yesterday."

"Sensei!"

"Ah, Miyano-shonen. Good morning to you too," Toshinori Yagi greeted with a smile as he noticed his own student standing behind the bridal couple. "Taking good care of these two chuckleheads are you?"

"All part of my job as their best friend," he answered. He gestured towards them. “Sora decided that since Kairi was  _ so _ sick yesterday, he could not in good conscience allow her to tire out her poor frail body with such a strenuous activity as  _ walking _ , hence him carrying her to school like this.” At Riku’s explanation, Kairi giggled and placed her hand on Sora’s cheek. She petted his face several times, giving him an adoring smile.

“Such a gentleman. Good boys like Sora are so hard to find these days.”

Yagi laughed. “Perhaps Hikari-shonen’s new nickname is influencing him to act like a prince.”

“Well I’m certainly not complaining,” Kairi whispered, and snuggled deeper into her boyfriend’s chest. Sora was blushing up a storm by this point, but he had brought this upon himself, after all, so there was nothing he could say against it.

“Well, we’re going to head off to homeroom,” Sora announced. “See you later, Yagi-sensei.”

“Have a good day, Hikari-shonen, Ushida-shojo!” Yagi called as the brunet and his redhead moved to enter the building. He sighed with a contented smile on his face. “Ah, the joys of youth.” He turned back to Riku with an unreadable expression on his face. “So I’ve been hearing that Suguru’s placed himself under voluntary suspension until further notice. I don’t suppose you and your friends had anything to do with that, Miyano-shonen?”

“Maybe he was just seized by a very sudden and powerful pang of conscience,” Riku shrugged, but he could tell Yagi understood the subtext behind the words. “Long overdue if you ask me.”

Riku started to walk past his decrepit-looking teacher, but he was confident he heard the older man give him a firm and proud, "Well done," under his breath.

* * *

_ Friday-4/22/20XX-Lunchtime  _

“Hikari, Sora: Age: 17. Eye Colour: Blue. Height: 157 cm. Blood Type: O-. Birthday: March 28. Star Sign: Aries. Chinese Zodiac: Rabbit.

Hikari burst into Shuijin’s limelight upon his transfer to the school this Spring semester, completely upending the Culinary Arts club’s established M.O. with the introduction of an eloquently prepared tomato bisque after the second day of classes, quickly following that by upstaging star volleyball coach Olympic gold medallist Suguru Kamoshida during the school’s volleyball rally only a week later, and then later that same week heroically attempting to prevent a fellow student’s suicide. Kind, charming, handsome, and talented in both athletics and home economics, in less than a month Hikari has become known as the new Prince of Shujin for his moral character and dashing figure. His cheerful, outgoing personality perhaps meant that it was destiny for the transfer student to garner so much attention.

He isn’t alone, however. Almost always by his side are two other another rising stars of Shujin. Having transferred to the academy alongside Hikari from the far away British Isles is Hikari’s girlfriend, the cute and spunky redheaded reporter Kairi Ushida; and their handsome best friend and upperclassman, the newest member of the Student Council, Riku Miyano.

Miyano agreed to sit down with this reporter for an interview regarding his two best friends and the controversies that have plagued them recently.

Ai: “Thank you for speaking with me today, Miyano-senpai.”

Miyano:  _ (shrugs) _ “It’s not like I had much of a choice when you practically dragged me here by my tie.”

A: “Enough about that. So tell me about these two lovebirds, Sora-kun and Kairi-chan. How long have they been together?”

M: “Well, they’ve only been officially in a romantic relationship for less than a year, but they’ve been together since they were around four or five.”

A: “I see, so this would be a case of the childhood friends getting together, then?”

M: “Oh absolutely. There were a couple of scares there between Sora and Kairi’s twin sister Naminé, or with her cousin Xion, where we thought he might have been getting feelings for them that eclipsed his love for Kairi, but she won out in the end. Sora’s also made plenty of girl friends in the past while that I started to wonder if he was falling for once the sap started to take an interest in romance, Olette, Jasmine, Ariel, Elsa, and Anna especially, but his heart’s been steadfastly settled on Kairi.”

A: “That sounds pretty romantic.”

M: “She’s his number one girl. The guy may be able to charm and sweet talk any number of girls without even trying, but he doesn’t fall for any of them.”

A: “I suppose our Prince is quite the charmer then. However, there were rumours that circulated last week concerning their private affairs. I’m sure you don’t need refreshing, but there was talk that Kairi-chan was being used by the two of you as a… well, as a servant for sexual gratification. There were also rumours that the way Sora-kun and Kairi-chan act in public was also just that, an act, and that she was seeing other men on the side. Is there any validity in these rumours?”

M: “Let me make one thing perfectly clear, the way those two act in public? They’re just as enamoured with each other in private, if not more so. There is no way either of us would ever seek to use Kairi in such a way, and she would never betray Sora’s heart like that. I also have it on very good authority that they are not that far along yet, so the other rumours about Kairi asking Sora to be his pet are also false.”

A: “And yet Kairi-chan was home sick today and Sora-kun is also absent, apparently because he swooped in to take care of his sick girlfriend. Is this also true?”

M: “It is.”

A: “Are you sure it’s not a case of something more romantic, like morning sickness perhaps?”

M: “I just said that I have it on very good authority that they have not gone that far in their relationship.”

A: “So you’re saying that there isn’t a little Prince or Princess on the way, then?”

M: “Well, my source could be lying to me, but even if that was the case it’d be too soon for Kairi to be showing signs. They wouldn’t have dared try back home while their parents were around, despite how pleased it would have made them.”

A: “That’s a real shame. Also, I overheard you speaking to some friends that it is likely that the two of them could end up married before year’s end. Is this true?”

M: “I can only speculate, but given how infatuated they are with one another and how inseparable they’ve become since they officially started dating, I’d say there’s probably an eighty to ninety percent chance that one or both of them will propose by Christmas, if not on Christmas Day.”

A: “Wow, a Christmas proposal. That’d certainly be a romantic time to do it, and I imagine it’d be a romantic night afterwards.”

M: “No comment on that, but when it does happen I’ll be making sure to stay far away from them. I’ve heard that Kairi can be kind of loud.”

A: “I thought you just said that their relationship isn’t that far along yet?”

M: “Doesn’t meant that they don’t get up to other things.”

A: “So how do these “other things” relate to the controversies that have come out in the wake of Sora-kun upstaging Kamoshida-sensei on the volleyball court last week?”

M: “Pay close attention to their necks. You can tell when they’re trying to cover up hickeys with make-up. I imagine they have them on other places too, but you’d need to be in their gym class and pay close attention to when they change to see any of them.”

A: “Sounds spicy. Just talking about it is making me feel flustered.”

M: “I’ve been told that I have that affect on people.”

Miyano engaged in some banter for a few minutes in which this reporter managed to snag his number (he may not be the Prince, but he’s still single, ladies!) before he dropped an absolute shocker! According to Miyano, Hikari and Ushida are already bound together by a vow they made that their destinies would be entwined together through eternity!

Given the intensity of their flirting—with full-blown make-out sessions by the entrance and, according to classmates, rose-coloured clouds appearing around them while in class—it seems that our Prince was also destined to be as devoted to love as he is to living up to the crown Shujin has placed upon his head.”

Kairi finished reading her friend’s faux-editorial without once changing her expression, looking up from the typed sheet of paper that had been pushed to her side of the lunch table in the school cafeteria where she and Ai had both sat to discuss future articles and stories. The other half of the club sat expectantly across from her red headed reporter, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she awaited Kairi’s judgement. 

“Well?” She asked with a nod to her article. “What do you think? Do I have the green light to use this for my writing assignment?”

Kairi looked back at Ai as she returned the assignment to her friend. "And this is a creative writing assignment, right?"

"Yes."

"It's not being published?"

"Correct."

"For a start, you missed this bit here. You wrote "two other another rising stars of Shujin". That should just be "other". Secondly, make it spicier."

Ai grinned. "Spicier?"

Kairi nodded and grabbed at her lunch. "Yeah, this is supposed to be a juicy tabloid right? Make it spicier. Go for the whole morning sickness angle. Riku's being too truthful. Talk about how we bone like rabbits or something and live very fulfilling and interesting lives, if you know what I mean."

Her raven-haired club president stifled a giggle with the palm of her hand as she digested Kairi’s advice. “You know, for some reason I thought you would object to how I handled it, considering those awful rumors that spread and died out quickly last week,” Ai said as her fit came to an end. “I should’ve known that my cute, rambunctious reporter would have no shame whatsoever when it comes to her love life.”

“You better believe it sister!” Kairi replied, winking as she pulled out the exquisitely made bento box that Sora had made for the quartet this morning. “I’m not afraid to let the world know that my boyfriend is the best a girl could ask for in every possible way, and neither is he when it comes to me, even if he’s better at hiding it.”

"Would you like me to make it smutty?" Ai asked with a devious grin. Only at that did Kairi give pause.

"Er… would the teacher allow you to write smut for a creative writing assignment?"

“Um… Ushida-senpai?” An unfamiliar voice interrupted the duo’s conversation, and Kairi looked up and to the right to see the first-year that had approached her. She was a redhead like herself, only her hair was a slightly more vivid shade, and long enough to be pulled into a ponytail. She wore Shujin’s uniform to the letter, like most first-years she’d seen in the hallways, except for the crimson loafers she wore on her feet. In her arms was a multitude of bento boxes, and she looked at her fellow redhead with a questioning gaze. “Is this seat taken?” She motioned to the space next to her.

"Oh no, not at all," Kairi said. "Please, sit down." The girl heeded her senpai as she set down her lunch and sat down in the empty spot at the table. Kairi froze as a horrible thought occurred to her. “You… weren’t listening to us the entire time, were you?”

“Hmm?” Her fellow redhead hummed in response. “No, I didn’t hear much. Just something about a creative writing assignment for Kawakami-sensei. I didn’t catch all of it.” Both Ai and Kairi sighed in relief that this third party wasn’t privy to their rather embarrassing discussion, but snapped to attention as their kohai continued. “You two are members of the newspaper club, right?” 

Ai shrugged helplessly. “Well, we’re more or less the  _ only  _ members of the club, to be perfectly honest. Why do you ask? Are you thinking of joining?” Stars faintly shown in her eyes at the prospect of gaining another reporter, a cute first-year at that, and she leaned across the table eagerly. 

“I’m not really sure,” the first-year replied as she placed a hand on her chin in consideration. “My first thought when it came to extracurriculars was rhythmic gymnastics, but it doesn’t seem like Shujin has any kind of accommodations for that branch of athletics. But maybe now that Kamoshida-sensei has put himself under voluntary suspension, perhaps an opening will come about in the future?”

"If you join us, you're going to need to dye your hair, Ai-chan," Kairi teased. "Then we'll be the redheaded newspaper club."

"No! I'm cute enough as it is!" Ai challenged. "I don't need to dye my hair red to fit into a theme. Keeping my natural black hair will remind everyone that I'm editor-president, and the redhead transfer students are my cute reporter-chans."

The first year looked at the passionate Ai Chihana with an awkward expression. "Uh, I haven't actually said anything yet about joining the newspaper, senpai."

“Details, details!” Ai waved off the younger redhead’s concern before turning back to her with a question. “Hey, it occurs to me that I don’t know your name yet, kid. Why don’t you introduce yourself now so I know who I’m working with later?”

“Kasumi Yoshizawa,” she replied slowly while gesturing to herself. “But Chihana-senpai, I really haven’t said anything about…”

“Great to meet you, Kasumi-chan!” Ai reached across the table and took the younger girl’s hands in her own. “Is it alright with you if I arrange a trial period under Kairi-chan so we can see what you’re made of?”

"I guess…"

"Great! I want a reminder list of all upcoming events as well as any notifications that the Student Council wants to put out on my desk by lunchtime tomorrow. Normally the deadline is midnight tonight, but you're just joining today, so I'll waive that this time."

"Ai-chan," Kairi cut in on behalf of her kohai, "don't you think that "trial period under me" should be closer to a job shadow?"

"Of course! But I also want her to get in Niijima-senpai's face and bug the seitokaichou for anything the student council wants to tell the masses. I know we have a reliable contact in Miyano-senpai, but I want her to get this straight from the prez."

"Why?" Kairi asked, frowning a little as she picked up a piece of sausage with her chopsticks. Sora had cut them into little octopus shapes for her, and it was adorable of him to do so. "It sounds like you're out for Niijima-senpai."

"And why aren't you?" Ai countered, flicking her utensils at Kairi. "A week ago when all those rumours were being bandied around and people were carving nasty things into your desk she jumped on that like a pogo stick and intruded into your private life, but then when Suzui-san almost jumps allegedly because of abuses from Kamoshida-sensei there's nary a peep outta her! And she's supposed to be the president of  _ our _ student council!? Ha!"

Kasumi meekly raised her hand before speaking again. “Um, I don’t know Niijima-senpai very well, but wouldn’t it be a bit premature to start accusing her of negligence and incompetence at her station? She might have a very good reason for keeping quiet.”

“Like what?” Ai scoffed. “Being a teacher’s pet in the hopes of getting a letter of rec for a college of her choosing? That’s hardly what I’d call having a good reason. And this is coming from the girl that was running a whole school club by herself until Kairi-chan arrived! You’d best believe I was up to my armpits in work, but I still found time for friends and peers. As for Niijima-senpai, I don’t think I’ve seen her without her nose buried in books and notes, even when it came to her official student council duties.”

"I know I haven't even been at Shujin for a month," Kairi hesitantly offered, "but the number of times when I have found Niijima-senpai in the student council room instead of studying in the library can be counted with half a hand." Ai nodded her head in satisfaction as her peer backed her up on that point. "And Riku has also said that she's not much of a presence at meetings. Most of the day to day running of the council is handled by the VP."

"Exactly!" Ai said, thumping her fist on the table. "That's why I want you, the new bright-eyed idealistic first-year, to hound the jaded and withdrawn third-year until she breaks! Press her like the legislative press corps. Ask her questions until she can't even escape them in her sleep! Report the truth!"

"But if the VP handles pretty much everything, wouldn't it be more expedient to just deal with them?" Kasumi asked, injecting a bit of prudent logic to Ai's rant.

"Expedient, yes, but I want to twerk that stick up Niijima's butt," Ai challenged.

Kairi barely held in her snort at her friend’s colorful language and Kasumi’s blank shock at the words. “Well you’re not lacking in enthusiasm,” Kairi chuckled. “Alright. We’ll go see her after school today in the library. But I feel like I have to warn you, Ai. Even if she’s something of a pushover, I don’t think antagonizing the student council president is the wisest course of action, especially when there’s so few of us in the club.”

“What’s she gonna do?” Ai asked rhetorically. “There’s no way she can ban us! We’re the student newspaper!”

“There’s a reason why people warn against tempting fate, that’s all I’m saying,” Kairi placated.

"...I guess I'm in the newspaper club now," Kasumi said, and she shook her head before smiling at her two seniors. "Please take good care of me, senpai."

Hearing those words made something inside of Kairi, probably either her heart or her pancreas, go "SQUEE!"

* * *

_ Friday-4/22/20XX-After School _

“So in the process of screening Ai-san’s fake tabloid writing assignment, you ended up getting a new member for the newspaper club?” Sora asked Kairi a few hours later. “That’s pretty convenient.”

“I know, right?” She replied enthusiastically. “I’m starting to understand how you feel with the underclassmen in the Culinary Arts club looking up to you and relying on you to guide them. The way Kasumi-chan looked at me at lunch…”

"You want to do right by her?"

"Absolutely," Kairi agreed with a nod. "It was definitely fun, watching her grill Niijima-senpai for any news from the student council, and on their silence regarding the incident from a week ago today."

"How did senpai take it?" Sora queried.

"Oh she was  _ not _ happy to be interrupted during her study time," Kairi replied with a roll of her eyes. "Said that midterms were coming up and if we were sensible we'd be studying too. The year just started! I know this is going to come as a shocker to you, Sora, but I'm going to say it. We have no business studying for midterms when we haven't even been taught half of the material that's going to be on them yet."

"Kairi? Advocating for  _ not _ studying!? Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Sora asked, holding his hand to his chest like he was suffering a heart attack or a stab wound. "Wait… that means that there's more time for us to spend on couple things. You're campaigning for more cuddle time aren't you?"

“You know me so well,” Kairi complimented as she snuggled her head beneath Sora’s chin and wrapped her arms around him in a tender embrace. He needed little encouragement to return the hug, his eyes closed in bliss and willful ignorance of where they were standing or who might see them. “Speaking of couple things,” the redhead began, her voice slightly muffled from her position. “We still need to check out the date spots that were recommended to us two weeks ago. Got any suggestions?”

“I was thinking maybe Inokashira Park for starters,” Sora answered. “After that, maybe the aquarium that people have been talking about in Roppongi Hills. How does that sound?”

"An aquarium date sounds fun," Kairi said, "but," she paused, "why visit fish in a tank when we could go swimming with them?"

Sora opened his eyes and looked down at her. He started to sway back and forth. "Do you want to do a day trip to Atlantica?"

"So long as King Triton doesn't get mad at us for visiting for no reason," Kairi answered.

“I don’t think that’ll be much of a problem,” Sora assured, still swaying slowly as his girlfriend started joining in with him. “I’m willing to bet he’s softened in his old age, especially after he became a grandpa.”

“You’ve got a good point there,” Kairi agreed, nodding her head into her beloved’s chest. “How old is Melody turning again? She’s gotta be getting close to six months by now, right?”

"Something like that," Sora agreed. "Though if we don't want to risk it, we could just stick to the aquarium. Nanny Riku might not like it if we get back late, or get sidetracked while we're away. Sebastian would probably have plenty of side-quests for us to tackle to distract us."

"But Sebastian's side-quests would give us more time for swimming," Kairi countered. "Come on," she said, swinging him around as they slowly swayed in place in a street corner by the gates of Shujin, "you know you want to see me as a mer-creature."

"Don't make me out to be some kind of a pervert, Kairi," Sora replied in a hushed tone as his face started to feel warm. "I'm not like that." Kairi frowned and distanced herself slightly from his embrace so that she could place her hands on his cheeks and look him in the eye.

"Stop that," she directed. "I already told you, this is a two-way street. I want you to tell me everything you want to do with me; every little thing, from sweet cuddling under a kotatsu while watching movies and snacking on popcorn to tearing my clothes off and ravishing me in a school broom cupboard. I won't judge you for any of it, and in return, I'll tell you everything  _ I _ want to do. I want to go to Atlantica, and see what kind of form I take, and see just what your reaction to it is."

A small grin slowly formed on Sora’s face as Kairi continued, and he took her hands into his own to press soft kisses against her palms. “It’s a deal then,” he conceded. “When did you want to go?”

“Not sure, honestly,” Kairi replied, tilting her head cutely to the side in thought. “With me taking up a shadow and you working hard with the Culinary Arts club, we’ll both be pretty busy for the next couple days. Is the first day of Golden Week okay with you?”

Sora checked his internal calendar. "Hmm, first day off in Golden Week? Yeah, that seems fine to me. It's a date."

Kairi spun out of his arms and started to amble towards the train station. "Great! I wonder what kind of curry Riku is going to make for dinner tonight?"

"Thinking of Riku, and his new job, what do you think we should do with those two?" Sora asked Kairi. "We can't exactly take Nanaki out for walks and everything; he'd draw way too much attention in a big urban city like Tokyo, and I don't think he'd appreciate being cooped up in our apartment for forever."

“Hmm. Very true,” Kairi nodded in agreement. “And we certainly can’t bring Cait Sith out in the open too much. He’d definitely blend in better than Nanaki, but I swear he can’t keep his big mouth shut for even a moment.” Her head snapped up as she realized something. “Wait, isn’t there a kind of illusion-based materia that Nanaki could use to disguise himself?”

“I think so,” Sora pondered with a hand cupping his chin. “Yuffie mentioned something like that to me once, only she called it Shadow materia. I think it’s what she uses to disappear and reappear in clouds of smoke.” He cocked his head left and right before shaking it in disappointment at himself. "I don't know too much about it, though. I honestly didn't listen much when Yuffie started going on and on about materia, since I don't need to rely on it for magic."

“Still, I can’t imagine she wouldn’t have given Cait and Nanaki any of her Shadow materia if they were going to be spying on us,” Kairi pondered. “Something to ask them when we’re back home, I guess.”

Sora was silent for a moment as the entered the subway station. "Hey, what would you say if we didn't go home right away today?"

"Hm?" Kairi inquired, cocking her head to the side, implying the question "what do you mean?"

"What if we went out to a restaurant, did our homework there, and then caught a movie before heading home?" Sora offered.

Kairi smiled and linked her arm around his. "Sora, are you being spontaneous?"

"I am," he stated. "Let's go out tonight. Things have been too crazy lately, especially with what Master Oswald said and those two showing up."

"I agree," his girlfriend concurred. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Someplace fun," Sora answered. "Like hot pot or yakiniku. A restaurant where you as a diner cook your own food is intriguing to me."

Kairi frowned. "I'm not familiar with either of those. What are they?"

Sora smiled, moving aside and bringing Kairi to a corner so they were out of the way of fellow commuters. "Hot pot is basically that, it's a big pot of broth where you're given vegetables, noodles, and thin strips of meat where you then cook them in the reducing broth. Yakiniku is similar, except it's cooking chunks of meat and vegetables over a charcoal grill that's either built into the table or brought to you."

"Let's go the the second one!" Kairi eagerly suggested. "That Yaki thing sounds fun!"

“Your wish is my command, milady,” Sora bowed, delighting in his redhead’s amused and affectionate giggle. 

“You’re too much sometimes, you know that right?” She asked rhetorically while shaking her head and tugging his arm forward towards the subway platform. “You’re so lucky that’s part of why I love you so much.”

“Yes I do,” he smiled gently at her. “Sorry for changing the topic, but did Riku tell you where he’d be going after school? It was my impression he was going back to that animal shelter for a job interview, since the interview he was going to have yesterday didn’t happen.”

“That’s what I got too,” Kairi replied. “He’s really gotta get a move on with Naminé. There’s so much he’s missing out on with romantic relationships that it’s not even funny.”

* * *

“You about ready to answer our questions, fatso? Good. Now where’s that monster you seemed so sure was gonna solve all of our… business conflicts?”

“I already told you people! A young man came in yesterday and bought him from me!”

“Yeah, we got that part. But did this kid give you an address for where he was staying? Did ya get a phone number, or the name of his school, or  _ anything  _ that could be traced?”

“Why do you want to know? As far as I’m aware, he’s done nothing to you people, so why? I’ve brought you the money as I promised I would!”

“You can keep it to tend to this dinky little shithole. My boss doesn’t want it anymore, not after he saw that gorgeous little beast and decided he wanted it for himself. So once again, tell me where we can find this kid, or my associate here starts relieving you of your fingers.”

"Well, he came in in his school uniform yesterday. He attends the nearby academy, Shujin. He's also supposed to come back for a job interview today, so if you stick around I'm sure he'll be here! Just please don't hurt me!"

From outside the window of the animal shelter, Riku could see his would-be boss being harassed by a couple of unsavoury characters. He was not able to hear what it was that they were saying, but it was clear that the owner of the shelter was in distress.

"Well… this looks wonderful," he muttered. "Guess I'd better go in and help him."

"I would take care if I were to do that, Riku."

The young man whipped his head around at the familiar voice speaking up from the ground next to him. He couldn't see anything there, but then the air shimmered, and a great dane was sitting there, looking at him. It opened its mouth, but instead of a bark he heard Red XIII's voice. "They are speaking about you and I in there."

"Nanaki?" Riku queried, and the dog nodded its head. "How are you here? How do you look like that?"

"I came out to do a bit of scouting," the "dog" answered. "And I look like this thanks to some materia Yuffie leant me. It allows me to change my appearance."

"If you had something like that on you why didn't you use it before?" Riku hissed. "Then you wouldn't have been caught in the shelter and showing yourself wouldn't have thrown us even closer to blowing our cover here."

"To be perfectly honest, Riku, just having Keyblades and combating Heartless is tantamount to declaring that you're not from around here," Nanaki replied, scratching his neck with his hind leg. “Besides, I was under the impression that Sora encouraged me to do so in order to foster trust with these “Phantom Thieves” of yours. Better to lift the curtain on our own terms than to let a villain like Xigbar capitalize on our deceit and twist it to suit his nefarious ends, wouldn’t you agree?”

Riku hummed thoughtfully as he considered the wise words from the disguised creature in front of him. “You’ve got a point there,” he admitted. “Sora’s told me all about how protecting the World Order often proved more trouble than it was worth at times, especially with Woody and Buzz. But to the matter at hand, how do you suppose we handle this?” He looked back to the scene in the shelter, the thugs inside delighting at the fear they inspired in their victim. “We can’t just let those morons have their fun and risk getting others caught in the crossfire.” 

“Indeed,” Nanaki nodded in agreement. “The longer we wait, the more at risk we are of Mr. Hatake revealing more about where we rest our heads in this world. Incidentally, you seem rather unconcerned with the fact that our uncouth and uncivilized friends now know you’re coming. Could you care to explain why that is to me?”

"They know I'm coming?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Are you not able to hear the words they are exchanging inside the building?"

The teen shook his head. "Well, if they know I'm coming, they probably only know me as a high school student, so they won't be expecting much." He sighed and rolled his head, cracking his neck and his knuckles in a swift motion. "Well, time to get myself a job and be a big damn hero, I guess."

“If you should require my assistance, I shall remain close by,” Red XIII whispered as he turned invisible once again. “Just give the signal.”

Riku nodded and opened the door into the shelter, the small bell hanging overhead announcing his arrival and drawing the attention of his would-be boss as well as the two men interrogating him.

“Speak of the Devil and he shall appear!” The taller thug with the burgundy sports jacket exclaimed as he turned to face this new arrival with what he must’ve imagined to be a charming grin, while his companion readjusted his grip on the prone, portly man beneath him, inching his pocketknife closer to Hatake’s neck. “You wouldn’t happen to be the kid we were just inquiring about, would you?”

"And if I am?" Riku asked, folding his arms, uncowed by the scene in front of him. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave the man alone, or I will have to call the police."

"The police? Ha! Do you know who we are?" the one with the switchblade challenged him. "We're with Kaneshiro, you damn punk. The faggot pigs can't touch us, you hear?"

The teen in the room made a show of confusion, if only to aggravate the men none-too-subtly menacing him. “Hmm… Kaneshiro… Kaneshiro…” Riku muttered, pretending to be deep in thought. “Nope. Doesn’t ring a bell, but you’re free to try again at threatening me.”

Riku could almost swear he saw the veins in their foreheads pulse. “Alright kid, I don’t wanna get rough with you, but I will if you keep that up, so I’m only going to ask you this once before I stop being friendly. That monster dog you bought from  _ this _ guy yesterday, where is it?”

“Back with its owner,” Riku answered. “You’ll never see its like again.”

Making a noise that Riku knew was one of dissatisfaction with that answer, the two gangster thugs advanced on him. “Wrong answer!” He shouted, lunging at Riku with the knife. Riku barely had time to roll his eyes as he avoided the attack, grabbed his assailant by the leading arm, twisted the wrist to make him drop the knife, and threw him over his shoulder. Just as Thug #1 was hitting the ground with a pained gasp, Riku ducked underneath a haymaker Thug #2 swung at him, and followed up with a solid punch to the man’s sternum.

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to just stand there and let you shank me?” Riku sarcastically asked the first thug as he weakly pushed himself to his knees. He received no answer other than an angry growl as burgundy jacket pulled out a pistol from a hidden holster and took aim at the teen who had humiliated him. 

“You’ll pay for that, you little shi-ahhhh!” The thug’s threat was interrupted as Nanaki became visible once again and, still in his Great Dane disguise, bit down hard on the offender’s gun arm with a growl of his own. He shook his arm wildly in an attempt to dislodge the “canine’s” teeth, but Red XIII’s grip proved too strong and he dropped the gun in his pain, which Riku immediately picked up and disassembled.

“I’ll pay for what?” Riku inquired as Nanaki released the thug and he cradled his bloody, scarred arm. “You didn’t finish!”

“We’ll remember this!” the second thug shouted as he grabbed his buddy by his uninjured arm and hastily made to the exit. Great Dane Nanaki growled and barked at them as they left, and Riku pulled out his Gummiphone.

“No,  _ I’ll _ remember  _ you _ ,” he muttered to himself before turning to the shelter’s owner. “I’m going to call the police now, if that's alright with you.”

“No, wait!” Mr. Hatake stopped him. “If you call the police they’ll just probe further into this, including about the creature you purchased from me yesterday. Besides, they won’t be able to do much. Even if they are able to arrest those two, Kaneshiro’s a notorious mobster, but the police really have nothing on him and aren’t able to get him. Getting two of his goons arrested will just be an inconvenience, but it’ll greatly upset him.”

“And humiliating his men like that won’t?” Riku queried.

Hatake shook his head. “I know those two; they’d never admit to having been beaten by a high school student. You’ve wounded their pride, but they’d never whine to anyone about having lost to an unarmed kid.” He turned to look at Nanaki, having no idea that the Great Dane in front of him was the same beast those thugs had been after. “...and his dog.”

Riku smirked as Nanaki came up to Riku and sat next to him, and he placed his hand on Nanaki’s head and petting him fiercely. “Good job, Scoob,” Riku praised. “Good boy.”

"Forget the interview," Hatake told Riku. "I've already decided. You're hired. Since you applied you probably have at least some love of animals, and having you around may help keep those goons away for a while."

Riku extended his hand. "Well then, thank you. I'm in your care."

* * *

“Remind me again, Roxas,” Xion said to her best friend as they squinted at the map and bus schedule pinned next to the station close to where they were staying for the duration of their mission. “Why do we need to pay a visit to the textile shop? I understand the tofu joint since Isa wants to experiment with something different in the kitchen, but why did Axel ask us to visit this Tatsumi character?”

“He got a hole in his jacket from when he was doing reconnaissance work on that prison complex not far from here,” Roxas answered. “He’s asking us to do it so as not to arouse suspicion. At least, that’s what he told me. I get the feeling that the real reason is because he’s too embarrassed to come up front and ask for a repair job himself.”

“Sounds like Axel all right,” the girl nodded understandingly. “But why was he at the prison in the first place? Being brutally honest, I’m not sure he looks so different from the inmates in there, or at least the guards wouldn’t see any difference if they spotted him.”

“Apparently, the culprit for the Hanged Man killings is locked up in there somewhere,” Roxas answered as a bus rolled up to the station. “Axel was there looking for his cell so he could teleport himself in there at a later date.”

"Because dropping in through a corridor of darkness is the textbook definition of subtle," Xion said with an eye roll and a faint giggle. "Well, that sounds like Axel anyway. Popping in unannounced, asking a bunch of questions, and then popping back out."

"Right. And even if this “Adachi” talks, everyone already thinks he is crazy anyway, so it won't attract any attention."

The bus hissed loudly as it came to a stop in front of them, and the two former Nobodies stepped through the doors as soon as they folded open. Roxas let his female companion take a seat first by the window before sitting down next to her.

"You know, I really like riding these rural buses," Xion stated. "It reminds me of the tram back in Twilight Town. It's nice and leisurely, and it's never overcrowded, not like those Tokyo subway trains the others have shared pictures of."

"Yeah, this is nice," Roxas agreed. "I'm glad we came on this mission."

"Even though for the most part we're just doing what we were doing back home?" Xion inquired. Roxas shrugged.

"Well, we didn't have an equestrian club in Twilight Town, which reminds me, Olette is super jealous of you."

"Really?" Xion asked.

"Yeah," Roxas laughed. "Once she saw a picture I took of you riding, she asked me to perform an Inheritance Ceremony on her so she could get a Keyblade and join us."

"Does she know that you need to be Master level to perform an Inheritance Ceremony?"

Roxas frowned at her teasing. "And what is  _ that _ supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Xion giggled, lacing her fingers together and bumping him slightly with her shoulder. "What do you think it means?"

He simply rolled his eyes and tried focusing on the admittedly beautiful scenery passing by through the window. In the time since he and the others had arrived at this quaint little mountain town, he’d met a fair few other visitors and even some locals that had complained at length of there being pretty much nothing to do in the town proper aside from taking the hour-long bus ride to the slightly larger Okina City nearby. Roxas couldn’t fathom why they’d disparage their home so. At least in his opinion, the abounding nature all around him was still a great improvement over the sterile white walls of the Castle That Never Was. It was a shame not many others could learn to appreciate that. 

“So you’ve been around the shopping district a bit more than I have,” he attempted to change the subject. “What can we expect from the owners?”

Xion looked amused at his rather clumsy attempt at shifting the conversation away from his embarrassment, but complied without issue. “Well you’ve probably heard a fair bit about the big guy running the textile shop already, right? He’s a bit gruff and straightforward, but I’ve heard he’s a big ol’ softie just beneath the surface.”

“And the tofu shop?”

“That one I know a little less about,” Xion admitted. “I know the old lady behind the counter runs it in name, but from time to time I’ve seen a younger girl attending to customers. I don’t know her name, but don’t be surprised if we run into her while we’re there, okay?”

"Uh, sure, okay," Roxas agreed. "What do you think Isa wants to do with the tofu anyway? It's just a lump of tasteless soybeans, right?"

"You're starting to sound like a food snob," Xion jokingly accused him. “Sure, neither he nor Axel is a virtuoso in the kitchen like Sora is, but you’ve gotta admire the spirit with which they throw themselves into doing the best they can regardless.”

“I’m not saying it’s not admirable,” Roxas defended. “I’m just preaching moderation so we can avoid possibly setting fire to the suite Yen Sid got for us at the inn. I know the proprietress looks demure and proper as befits a Japanese lady, but I really,  _ really  _ don’t want to get on her bad side.”

“I can get behind that,” Xion admitted with a nod. “I could see it behind her eyes. A raging inferno patiently waiting to be set free. Although…” she trailed off as her eyes widened in slight horror. “...Axel would probably just take that as a challenge, just to see whose fire would brighter.” 

“Please don’t give him any ideas.” Roxas pleaded quietly. "I don't know if she's married or not, but in case she isn't we do not need to have Axel starting up a relationship with a local."

"Is  _ that _ the vibe you're getting from them?" Xion asked, surprised. "I figured that they would just turn into heated rivals or something."

"Knowing Axel and the innkeep, at some point they would get into a drinking game, and who knows what could happen when they're hammered," Roxas replied. "That's why, please,  _ please _ , don't get yourself into a relationship, Axel…"

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence as the bus continued onward to its destination. After a few more minutes, it screeched to a halt on a stop right around the corner of Inaba’s shopping district. Roxas and Xion filed out of the bus along with what little passengers were already on it and took in their surroundings. 

“Okay,” the female of the pair announced. “Marakyu Tofu is just down this street past the book store, and Tatsumi Textiles is further up the hill opposite an old liquor store, and right next to the town shrine. Marakyu’s closer, so I say we stop there first.”

“Lead the way,” Roxas gestured forward, and Xion took the initiative leading them down the street towards their first stop of the evening. The sun hung low in the skies above, casting the street with a warm, orange glow and giving the pair a pang of nostalgia for Twilight Town.

"I can almost hear that soothing jazz music they played on the loudspeakers around Market Street and Tram Common," Xion sighed. Roxas silently nodded in agreement.

"Hey, once we're done with this errand, want to get some ice cream?" She turned to face him with a radiant smile, and Roxas tried very hard not to blush at how cute she looked with her lips spread ear to ear like that.

“I’d love to!” she said. “I think it’ll do us good to try something other than Sea-Salt ice cream once in a while, don’t you?”

In faux-outrage, Roxas wagged his finger at the “offender”. “Are you insinuating something, Xion? Don’t forget, you’re almost as addicted to that delectable amalgamation of sweetness and saltiness as I am!” 

“Almost, Roxas. Almost.”

They would’ve continued this playful back-and-forth for longer, but a sound reached their ears that put any thoughts of mischief and bickering out of their minds for the time being. 

“C’mon, Rise-chan!” A voice, male and somewhat sleazy, emanated from the inside of the tofu shop. “We just want you to answer a few questions for us! Is that really too much to ask?”

“I’ve told you people a thousand times already!” A younger, female voice came from the same source, sounding mighty annoyed at whoever was pressing her with whatever questions they might have. “My private life is none of your business!”

“Is it really?” Another male voice sounded out, different from before but no less sketchy than the first. “Are you saying the people don’t have the right to know that one of the most desirable young idols of our generation is not only off the dating market, but has been for almost five years now?”

"That's right!" the female voice retorted. "You don't have the "right" to know; all you have is the desire to know and spread that information to anyone who'll pay you for it! You! Do  _ you _ have a girlfriend? How about you? Would you like Risette to go out on TV or online and blab about your relationship status to all of Japan?"

Xion glanced at Roxas, her eyes lighting up. "Risette!? I didn't know she was here!"

"Who?" Roxas asked, quirking an eye eyebrow as the distant argument heated up, with the people who were apparently paparazzi vultures arguing with the young lady over the definition of privacy and who in society was allowed it and who wasn't.

"Risette," Xion clarified. "She's a big-name star singer and actress."

“That’s funny,” the spiky blond remarked. “I honestly didn’t take you as the type to care much about idols and singers and what not.”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Xion pouted. “Just because I’m more of a tomboy than most of the other girls we’re friends with doesn’t mean I can’t find appreciation in more traditionally “girly” things. Besides, it sounds like she’s in trouble. We should investigate!”

“Agreed,” Roxas nodded and the two crept closer to the slightly open door of Marakyu Tofu, eavesdropping on the argument within as a third male voice joined the conversation, this one apparently on Risette’s side. His voice was quieter and more restrained than the other two, but his words rang out loud and clear regardless. 

“I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped harassing my fiancé,” he said. Roxas could all but picture the stern, powerful arm fold that this man was using to intimidate the vultures before him. “Otherwise, I might be forced to do something you’ll regret provoking.” 

“Like what, city boy?” The first paparazzi arrogantly scoffed. Roxas and Xion managed to get close enough to make out the scene in its entirety and the male of the pair that were being harassed raised his hand to the collar of his shirt and started to undo the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing a chest that was immaculate in its perfection.

“I’ll make a scene,” the man threatened in a breathless tone of voice, lifting his arms up and effortlessly making a pose. "Look at me, I could become a model if I wanted without even trying. I'll make all the housewives in Japan my fans, and then I could make your lives a public hell for harassing Rise. Tell me, do you really want to force a man like me to play a long con to ruin your lives? Just give it a rest and go bother some current high school idol group."

"Hey punk—!"

"What's going on here?" Roxas asked, stepping forward with Xion and deliberately looking around as if he didn't get what was going on. "The shop is open, right miss? We'd like to purchase some of your finest tofu, please."

"Finest tofu?" Xion snickered. "Roxas, please. What are you, a fourteen year-old trying to buy beer?"

As if he had just thrown her a lifeline, the woman the paparazzi had been harassing gave Roxas a genuine smile. “Yes, we are open! Welcome!” She turned and glared at the annoying pests in front of her. “I’m sorry, but we have customers, I’m going to need all of you to leave now. This is a business and right now you’re making it very difficult for fine young people like these two to enter the shop.”

“But what about  _ our _ business?” they replied. “We’re just trying to do our jobs too, y’know!”

“Then call my agent and book an interview with me. Until then, beat it, or he really will take up a modelling career and turn half of Japan against you,” she jabbed her thumb at the handsome man next to her, who smirked. 

Defeated and resigned, the two paparazzi vultures huffed and walked out of the shop, one of them purposely brushing Roxas with his shoulder and muttering “Damn kids,” under his breath. 

They waited in silence as the vultures exited until the door closed. "Thanks for that," the young woman said. "Now, are you actually here to buy some tofu, or was that just an act?"

“No, we actually did come here to browse your wares,” Xion clarified. “And it’s no problem, really! Any chance to give a helping hand to the one and only Rise Kujikawa is a plus in my book!”

"She's a fan, sorry. I didn't even know you were a celebrity," Roxas said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh it's no problem," Rise told him. "Right now we're just quaint tofu peddlers. So, how can we help you?"

"Well, a friend of ours sent us to pick up some tofu he wanted to try using in his cooking, but he wasn't exactly specific as to what he wanted beyond saying "tofu", so we're a bit out of our depth," Xion answered the idol-on-a-break.

“Hm,” Rise hummed thoughtfully. “If it’s experimentation in the kitchen, then there’s a whole lot to choose from when it comes to tofu. If it’s serious baking he’s into, then I recommend our line of extra firm tofu.” She said gesturing towards the shelves in question. “Or, if it’s dairy that he specializes in, then the best thing for it is silken tofu, ideal for dressings, sauces, and the like.”

Roxas and Xion glanced at each other before sharing an awkward chuckle. "We really have no idea," Roxas laughed. "Cooking is not really our speed."

"Think we should call him?" Xion asked, fishing out her Gummiphone.

“Probably not,” Roxas shook his head. “Junes has gotta be pretty busy around this time of day. It’d be best if we didn’t disturb him.” He turned back to the young lady behind the counter. “I think we’ll take both styles of tofu you recommended, just to be on the safe side.”

"Very well then," Rise replied with a nod of her head. "How much are you looking to get?"

Roxas glanced at Xion and then shrugged. "I'm beginning to sound like a broken record here, but I don't know. Maybe 500g of each? Does that sound like enough to you, Xion?"

"A kilo between the four of us? Yeah, that should be enough for Isa to start out with," she replied with a nod of her head. Rise quickly nodded her head in acknowledgement of their order and went about the task of completing it while her fiancé watched.

"Haven't seen either of you around before," he commented while making small talk. "Are the two of you new to Inaba?"

"Y-yeah," Xion said, lightly patting on her uniform skirt as she averted her eyes from him and her cheeks turned a rosy shade. "We just transferred here. Second year. We were told to get out of the city for a while." Roxas glanced at Xion and frowned very slightly. It wasn't like her to act bashful like this.

The man smiled. "I know the feeling. I transferred here for my second year of high school too. Ended up falling in love with this rural country town, and its attractive people." At his words, the young woman working on their order blushed and gave him a soft smile, but stayed quiet.

"Here you go," she said after another minute. "That'll be ¥213 please." Roxas dug around in his pocket for his wallet to get the appropriate amount of money to pay the tofu vendor, and quickly counted out the proper change before handing it to her. As his fingers brushed her palm, her head snapped up to stare at him, the movement so quick and abrupt that he fumbled the handover and spilled the change on the counter.

Her reaction left his mind as he registered the spilled coins. "Ah crap, sorry," Roxas apologized as he cleaned up his mess, gathering the coins so as to present the payment again. She blinked, like she was coming out of a daze.

"Oh! Oh it's really no trouble," she answered. "Sorry about that. I get scatterbrained sometimes." The copper-haired young woman took coins from her customer’s hand and placed them into the register while typing out the receipt. She handed it and a bag full of the purchased tofu to Xion with a bright smile. “Thank you very much for your business, and please come again!”

Xion accepted both with a smile and a nod before she and Roxas stepped out of the shop and on to their next destination further down the street. 

“I’ve never seen you freeze up like that before, Rise,” the young woman’s fiancé noted when the two teenagers were out of earshot. “You sensed something about that boy, didn’t you? What was it?”

"I'm… I'm not sure," Rise answered. "I saw something. It was like two crossed swords, but they looked like really ornate skeleton keys. I don't know what it means, but something's special about him."

“That’s kinda ominous,” Yu Narukami muttered with a hand to his chin. “After everything we’ve been through; the TV World, Adachi, Izanami, and everything that came after, there’s precisely one thing I’ve learned for sure. “Special” doesn’t always mean “good”.”

* * *

 

_ Friday-4/22/20XX-Night _

Ann's phone buzzed and chimed as she received an incoming message. She looked over at it from where she had been ineffectively struggling with her Japanese homework. Math was much more her style; it was the same no matter what language was your first, even though she still wasn't very good at it. Kanji tests would still be the death of her, however, her grades in English more than made up for it. It paid to be bilingual sometimes in that she even caught the teacher's mistakes.

_ Group Chat _

_ Members: Me, Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto _

Akira: Hey, weird question.

Akira: What do you guys *really* think about those four?

Ann blinked as she read the IMs Joker had just sent. Well,  _ this _ was definitely going to be a distraction from her Japanese homework.

"Why do you ask?" she muttered as she typed those same words before sending the message. She didn't need to wait long for a response.

Akira: I've just… been thinking about what's happened in the Palace since last Friday.

Ryuji: I like em, but I've gotta agree with Akira.

Ryuji: It doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're hiding something.

Ann couldn't help but nod a little. Even so, text wasn't the same as actual voice chat, so the way she read it made it sound worse in her head than Ryuji probably meant it.

Ann: You don't have to make it sound so nefarious, Ryuji.

Ryuji: I didn't mean it like that!

Ryuji: I just meant that they've got some secrets that they ain't telling us.

Ann frowned a little and began typing her answer. "Well of course they have secrets. This whole Metaverse thing with Palaces is a secret that we didn't know existed until last week. They've been dealing with secret magician order world-shattering secrets since long before they came to Japan."

Akira: And I bet it's because of those secrets and that guy we saw in the Palace that they're even here in the first place.

Ann's frown deepened a little as she read Akira's words on her phone. Was that it? Was it because of people like the man who nearly killed Shiho that they were here in the first place? Even if that guy would have taken care of Kamoshida without their involvement, clearly he was up to no good. She started to type.

Ann: But that's a good thing! Even if they're only here because of people like that guy we saw in the Palace, he's clearly not a nice person. Do you think we even stand a chance against people like that?

Akira: That's not what I meant.

Akira: What I mean is, if we don't know anything about them, could their secrets put us in danger without us knowing?

Ann sighed as she read his reply before her fingers started to tap on the screen, her Japanese homework now completely forgotten. "Well, assuming this whole thing with Kamoshida works like Morgana says it will and you three don't get expelled, if we keep doing this sort of stuff afterwards we'll be in danger anyway thanks to the Shadows."

She finished typing her response and looked it over before sending, and then realized that she wanted to add more.

Ann: Besides, what happens if they *weren't* here but the bad guys they know of were still messing around and those Heartless were all over the place? Would we still have been able to handle Kamoshida's Palace?

Ryuji: …

Ryuji: You've got a point.

Ryuji: Without their help, I'm not sure we would have been able to handle the Palace.

Ryuji: Even before the Heartless showed up, Morgana was saying the whole thing would have been pretty difficult with just us three working it.

Akira: So I take it that you're okay with them, Ann?

Ann laughed to herself at the bluntness of his question as she started to type her answer.

Ann: Well yeah!

Ann: They're nice people, entertaining to be around, and they just really like helping people.

Ann: Plus Sora's a phenomenal cook, so that helps boost his grade. And that smile…

Ryuji: Okay, we get it.

Ryuji: You've got a crush on the transfer student. No need to rub it in.

Ann couldn't detect whether there was any salt in the comment or not because her heart stopped at reading the word "crush". Heat crept up from her collarbone to the crown of her head as the chat continued, her two idiot guy friends piling onto her embarrassment with yet more teasing comments. 

Akira: He’s right. I’ve seen you eyeballing him when you think no one’s watching. It’s funny though. In my opinion, he’s a little too short for you. That and he’s quite taken.

Ryuji: Unless Kairi is willing to share him, I think you're totally out of luck there.

Ann: Hey, a girl can still dream, can't she? It's like having a crush on a movie star or a show biz celebrity, right?

Akira: The only difference is that he's right there in our class and not through some television screen.

Ryuji: Why not try for Riku? He's pretty awesome.

Ann blushed even harder at the thought of hot boi. If Sora was the charming prince character, then his best friend was the noble and handsome knight. How the conversation got to this, and with guy friends, she couldn't remember, but apparently they were doing this.

Ann: But he's almost *too* hot!

Ryuji: Says the girl that tosses around fireballs in the Metaverse!

Ryuji: You think you can’t do it?

Akira: Not sure if it would work anyway, Ryuji. A while back, Sora told me that Riku and Naminé have been dancing around their mutual attraction for months.

Ryuji: I don't know. Remember when we saw her with that guy at the Buchiko statue in Shibuya? I think Ann's got a chance.

Finally, Ann had enough and put her foot down on the conversation, furiously typing away at the message. “Guys, I really appreciate you trying to matchmake on my behalf, but can we please discuss this another time? I’m trying to work on my Japanese homework right now, and I’m having a tough time of it.”

Akira: I’d just finished Kawakami’s assignment myself when I asked what you guys thought of Sora and his friends. You need some help with finishing it?

Ann: I appreciate the gesture, but I think I can complete it on my own. There’s not that much left, and I do have my pride to think about. No offense.

Akira: None taken.

Akira: If you do need help, just give me a shout.

Ryuji: No way.

Ryuji: Don’t tell me you’re a freaking honours student?

Akira: I’m on probation. If it helps my case, I might as well. Besides, I was always kinda good at school back in Inaba. Never quite the best, but enough. 

Ann smiled as she read Akira’s offer again and again, committing it to memory as a different, more tender warmth engulfed her cheeks. She could not place where it came from though, and shook off any strange feelings she might’ve had and typed out a reply. 

Ann: Thanks for the offer. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind if I run into trouble. 

Ryuji: Why not ask Kairi for help? The way I hear it, she’s quite the bookworm when it comes to schoolwork. If anyone’s got what it takes to get top honours, she does.

Ann hummed to herself as she thought about it before typing back.

Ann: I feel like if I want a study session with Kairi it’s something I’ll need to plan in advance or do as a group thing.

Ann: Because I bet she’s not paying any attention to her phone right now and is all over Sora.

Akira: You’re probably right about that.

Ryuji: Yeah.

Ryuji: Miyano said something yesterday about them being married by the end of the year.

“Get out!” Ann exclaimed, and hastily thumbed the same.

Akira: He just said that he wouldn’t be surprised if they end up married.

Ryuji: Yeah, chill out. They ain’t engaged yet or anything.

Ann: Still! Getting married when they’re not even out of high school… I can’t imagine it. 

Ann: More, you hear all the time about young couples rushing into marriage without thinking things through, hoping that love will resolve any problems encountered. 

Ann: I… don’t want that to happen to them. Don’t want to see them fall apart over time because they realized too late that they weren’t ready to get married. 

Ryuji: Yeah, I get you. My mom told me once that she and dad married young, ‘fore they really knew what they were gettin’ into. 

Ryuji: She guessed that might’ve had somethin’ to do with him turnin’ into the drunken louse I remember from growing up. Couldn’t cope with the stress and turned to the bottle for comfort.

Ryuji: It’d really suck if it went down that way for them. I wouldn’t wish for any kid of theirs to have to grow up in a home like that.

Akira: ...

Akira: Somehow I feel like it wouldn’t be marriage that would turn Sora into a raging alcoholic, but enemies like that guy we encountered. It’d be the stresses of *that world* that would do it.

Ann shook her head and slapped her cheeks.

Ann: What are we even talking about this for? I need to do my homework!

Ann: Talk to you at school tomorrow.

Ann aggressively turned away from her phone and went back to her Japanese homework. However, concentrating on it now was an even bigger struggle than it had been before Akira had started the chat conversation. Her mind kept going back to those thoughts, about love and marriage, and those two classmates of hers who were so blatantly in love with each other, it sometimes was just too sweet to handle watching them.

She really didn't want to see their amazing relationship fall apart because they rushed things.

Her chair noisily reacted to how quickly she grabbed her phone again and the system clicks as she typed sounded loudly in her ears as she wrote a text to Kairi while providing absolutely no context whatsoever.

_ If you get married, make sure you're not rushing into it and are prepared for it! Don't give your kid a broken home! _

Having sent it, she put her phone on silent and tossed it onto her bed, out of the way and unable to distract her any further.

But it still took her until ten to midnight to finish the assigned work.


	15. A new hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warner: Apologies for the delay! College started back up again for me last month, so I’ve been kept really busy with little time for writing what I’d like. Nevertheless, I’m back, and I promise we’ll get ch. 16 out ASAP. Enjoy!

_ Saturday-4/23/20XX-Morning  _

 

"Good morning everyone," Kairi greeted as she entered through the classroom door in the usual manner today, opposed to being carried in by Sora like she had yesterday. Only about half of the class had yet to arrive, but the person she had been hoping to be in attendance was currently sitting on her desk, looking down at her phone. The blonde across the room looked up at Kairi's greeting as some other members of the class wished both her and Sora a good morning.

"Kairi, good morning," Ann greeted as Kairi came up to her after dropping her bag off at her desk.

"I see they fixed the window last night," Kairi said, looking back at the long glass window that was now replacing the ply board that had been in place ever since Sora shattered the original with his body.

"They did," Ann replied. "Look at it! It's so clean and new you can't even tell it's there at all!"

"Isn't it great?" Kairi asked. "Now we don't have that drab boring board there."

Ann cocked her head. "You seem extra chipper this morning. Something happen?"

Kairi giggled and grinned. "Sora took me out on a surprise date after school yesterday. We went to this neat yakiniku restaurant to do our homework and then caught an action movie in Shibuya." She did a couple of punches, shadowboxing. "It had lots of martial arts moves and fighting in it, loosely based on the Monkey King legend." 

“Really?” Akira questioned with a quirked eyebrow and a small smirk. “I didn’t really peg you as the tomboyish type, Kairi. Certainly to the extent that you’d like action flicks based very loosely on a myth.”

“Believe me, she was much worse when we were younger,” Sora added, ignoring how Kairi turned to look in his direction, waiting to see if he’d be truthful. “From back when we were six to seven years old, she was always challenging me and Riku to play wrestling. She won every time, but only because she cheated by incorporating her ballet lessons into it.” He finished pointedly in his girlfriend’s direction, who only rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs. "In a fair fight we would have won."

“Maybe you should’ve clarified the rules a little better then,” Kairi retorted playfully. “If I remember correctly,  _ you  _ were the one that promised to go easy on me that first time because I was a girl. You’ve only yourself to blame for the humiliation.”

"Yeah, sounds like you only have yourself to blame for that one, Sora," Akira chuckled.

"I was seven!" the brunet defended.

“And now you’re seventeen,” Ann pointed out. “Don’t you think it’s about time to stop grousing over your loss in a game of wrestling? I bet Riku’s gotten over it by now.” 

“Don’t bet on it,” Sora shook his head in the negative. “He always prided himself on being ‘the best’ at everything in our group of friends, even back then. I think he only really started growing out of it after Kairi pinned him to the ground in three seconds flat.”

“Did he make the same mistake you did?” Akira asked.

“You bet he did,” Kairi answered proudly. “You should have seen his face when I beat him that quickly. I almost lost my grip on his shoulders I was laughing so hard!”

"If I remember right, we all went out for ice cream after that," Sora muttered. "And we all joked about how you could beat up any boy in town for a couple of years until we were almost out of grade school."

"Those were the days," Kairi sighed. "I could probably go back and beat up any guy in town now too, except for you and Riku, but I'm going to work on that until I have both of you licking my boots." She turned her grinning face back to Ann. "Which reminds me of why I wanted to talk to you this morning, Ann. What was with that text you sent me last night about marriage?"

Unfortunately for Kairi, she said that a bit  _ too _ loudly.

"T-Takamaki-san!? Are you getting married?" gasped one of their classmates.

The blonde mixed-race girl blushed hard in embarrassment at the subject. "What!? No! I-I don't even have a boyfriend; how would I be getting married? My text to Kairi was about her!"

Gasps.

"No! No!" Sora tried to head them off. "No! We are not engaged! We are not getting married at this time! I have no idea what this is about." He promptly left the area to sit at his desk and busy himself with a game on his Gummiphone.

"So is marrying Kairi your backup plan for when we're all expelled?" Mishima asked Sora with a dismal expression on his healing face.

“Don’t talk like that, Mishima,” Sora gently rebuked his classmate as he glanced in the disheartened young man’s direction. “None of us are getting expelled. I promise you that.” Mishima could only smile weakly. 

“Nothing ever gets you down, does it?” He asked rhetorically. “I wish I had that kind of optimism. Maybe then I wouldn’t be so scared all the time.”

“I don’t blame you for what happened Mishima.” Sora continued. “People do all sorts of things they wouldn’t normally do when they’re afraid of something. The past is the past though, and if it means anything at all to you, I swear you won’t have to feel afraid ever again soon enough.”

"I'm telling you, we're not getting married yet!" Kairi wailed from the other side of the classroom where she was surrounded by their female classmates. "Sora! Tell them!"

"I already did!"

"Alright everyone, settle down, settle down," Kawakami said as she entered the room at the sound of the bell. "It's time to begin. Get to your seats. Class rep?"

As Kairi scurried back to her desk in front of Sora, Mishima sighed in defeat and rose to his feet to take attendance of the class. Sora felt a stab of pity for his fellow student, in spite of how he’d conducted himself for the first two weeks of school. Whatever else he was, Mishima was as much a victim of Kamoshida’s cruelty as any of his peers, and he didn’t deserve to be forced to live his life cowering in the sadistic coach’s shadow. 

_ Not for much longer, Mishima,  _ Sora thought to himself as the blue-haired teenager rattled off the list of names in his hands lifelessly.  _ Not for much longer.  _

* * *

_ Saturday-4/23/20XX-Noon _

 

“Well, what now my four-legged friend?” Cait Sith cockily asked Red XIII from across the penthouse’s chessboard. It wasn’t entirely unreasonable for him to have such confidence though. He had after all just placed Nanaki into Check, with his right-hand bishop having a clear shot to the king. But instead of answering the question directly, the lion-like creature opted to exploit his opponent’s greatest weakness: his affinity for conversation and ego.

"Now I contemplate my enemy's strategy," Red answered. "Why do you suppose the even newer Organization is letting us live this time?"

“Buggered if I know,” the sentient automaton shrugged. “Could be those arrogant pricks just like toying with us too much to stop. Or at least Xiggy does. But anyway, why’re you asking me? You’ve always been the analytical one. You gotta have more’ve a clue than me.”

“I have several hypotheses, true.” Red XIII admitted with a nod of his head, idly scanning for a way out of this Check in his peripheral vision. “The most likely of which focusing on the conversation we observed several nights ago.” 

“Y’mean when we spied Xigbar chattin’ with the guy in the black coat?” Cait Sith recalled. “Are you thinking that whoever he was, he’s the one leadin’ the Organization now?”

“It’s only a hypothesis,” Nanaki shook his furry head. “I would need more information to make certain of it, but I still believe it is worth noting. Whoever this figure was, Xigbar went out of his way to display genuine deference and respect to him. Not even Xehanort could claim that much of his followers, least of all the Freeshooter. This must be someone new.”

“Someone to report in to the big cheese about, aye?” Cait Sith confirmed. “He probably has somethin’ to do with why the teenagers are over here in the first place. If only the lass would’ve told us what was really going on.”

“I believe they did not inform us because, as none of us on Radiant Garden besides Namine wield Keyblades, it was not entirely our business,” Red conjectured. “Just as spying on the four of them really isn’t our business either. Check.”

“What was that?” queried the animatronic cat mascot. Nanaki’s queenside knight had taken Cait’s queenside bishop, and inso relieving him of being in Check, had placed Cait Sith’s king in Check. He hmphed in acknowledgement of his opponent’s clever move before continuing their discussion. “I don’t really buy the whole ‘it’s not our business’ excuse. Can you remember the days when it was strictly forbidden for Keyblade Wielders to meddle in other world’s affairs? And now where’d we be if Sora hadn’t tossed that rule out the window day one?”

“True, I suppose it would be rather hypocritical of them to berate us for inviting ourselves into their mission when they’ve made a calling out of doing much the same thing,” Nanaki replied. “But the fact remains that Master Yen Sid himself assigned them this task. We must respect that.”

“I’m not about to start kissin’ up to that old codger just because he left that cozy tower of his precisely  _ one  _ time in who knows how long to clear out a bunch of Heartless the others could’ve handled well enough,” Cait rebuked. “So what if we’re ‘interfering’ with his decree? We’re still here, an’ as long as we are we’d best give the lads and lasses whatever support we can.”

"That being said, the residents of this world seem to be much more, how you say, insular, in their conceptions of their world and their reality," Red continued. "In other worlds, no one has really seemed to bat an eyelash at seeing people such as Donald and Goofy talking and interacting with them, but here they would perceive such things as completely alien and abnormal. We should therefore keep any interactions with the inhabitants outside of those known to the Keybearers as minimal or discreet as possible."

Dismissively waving his paw while moving a pawn one square forward, Cait Sith nodded. "Yes, yes. Still, don't ye think it odd that the lads and lassies haven't even  _ asked _ for our help yet? Since we've come all this way and shown ourselves and all, they may as well ask us for our help."

“This is their mission, Cait. They will come to us for help when and if they require it, not before. Attempting to do otherwise is only liable to discourage them to the idea of our intervention completely.”

“Gah, you’re such a downer!” Cait Sith complained. “You’re always goin’ on about watchin’ and waitin’ for somethin’ ta happen! That’s no way to show them we can be of help! We need ta show ‘em that we’ve got initiative!”

“And how would you go about proving this, my friend?” Red XIII asked, genuinely curious. His heart sank at the smirk that crossed the animatronic feline’s face at the question.

“Remember that ponce that came by ta pick up Naminé a few minutes ago?”

“The young man with the blue hair? Indeed, but I don’t see how that pertains to what you seem eager to propose.”

“He had a manic look in ‘is eye. I think they said somethin’ about going to the garden on the roof. I’m going ta go check in on ‘em an’ make sure he ain’t doing anything  _ dastardly _ with the princess while the others are all attendin’ classes like good little boys and girls.”

“If you’re going to call her “princess” and act as though she is Ansem’s daughter, then you should show her the respect that title deserves,” Nanaki challenged him as Cait Sith jumped up from their chess game and ran to the balcony. Cait Sith seemingly ignored his animal friend’s barb and jumped up from the balcony railing, starting to climb his way up the residence tower.

Red XIII just sighed and shook his head. He moved his Rook into position, as it was his turn. “And Checkmate.”

Cait Sith clambered his way up the many floors of the tower complex, taking care not to be seen as he did so, until he reached the very, very top where the vertical slope evened out rather sharply. He scittered across the roof and climbed up even more to get to the rooftop garden. Up top in the garden he could make out Naminé sitting at an easel, her canvas out as she painted something he couldn’t see, and the aforementioned ponce was standing by a pond and looking out over the cityscape and Tokyo, out to the west to the Tanzawa Mountains and visible distant peak of Mount Fuji.

“I say you’ve chosen a truly idyllic spot Ushida-san,” the young man said. “These environs should work wonders for revitalizing my creative spirit.” 

“I think so too, Kitagawa-kun,” Naminé smiled in his direction. Cait Sith took the opportunity to scamper to the side in order to find a new vantage point and get a glimpse of what the blonde-haired girl was painting. “Truth be told, I’ve never been up here before today, but the concierge always made it sound like the most beautiful place in town. I kinda thought he was exaggerating for effect, but from what I’ve seen so far it holds up to the reputation pretty well.”

“I must agree,” Kitagawa replied as he turned around to face his host. “The open air, vibrant plant life, and breathtaking views of the mountains… it marks a refreshing change of pace from sensei’s atelier.”

“An artist, is he?” Cait Sith muttered scornfully to himself. “Well that’s just  _ peachy.  _ Of all the prospective gentlemen available, why would she go for the scatterbrained type?” Naminé looked up from her work and began scanning the area as if she’d heard him, and Cait quickly scurried into a dense patch of shrubbery to hide from her gaze.

“Is something the matter, Ushida-san?” her companion inquired as he stepped closer to where Naminé had set up her easel. She gave the garden another once over before turning around to answer the question. 

“No, nothing,” she answered slowly. “I thought I heard something, but I guess I’m just a little too attuned to the nature around me right now.”

“It is a nice garden, but it’s not much compared to a place like Inokashira Park,” Kitagawa admitted. “However, as far as rooftop gardens go, there are few I have seen that could beat it, and the pigeons seem to agree.”

“Do you go to gardens much, Kitagawa-kun?” Naminé asked. Kitagawa paused.

“...this is actually the first one I have seen myself,” he admitted. “But the image of Mount Fuji in the distance in juxtaposition to the apex of civilization around us, it would make for a fitting landscape, were I to paint landscapes, that is.”

Naminé giggled musically at her partner’s admission, and Cait couldn’t help a quiet snicker or two himself. “Then I guess neither of us are proper authorities on the subject, right?” She cleared her throat once her amusement had passed, then looked at Kitagawa more seriously. “If you don’t mind me asking, Kitagawa-kun, when did you realize you had artistic talent?”

The ponce sat down at a bench overlooking the pond before taking a moment to answer the question. “I don’t recall there ever being an epiphany of the sort that you’re describing, Ushida-san,” he said. “For as far back as I can remember, sensei’s been teaching me his methods and techniques, pushing me to excel in his craft. It has just been a part of my life. I've never known not knowing art." He then turned the question around. "How about you, Ushida-san?"

Naminé seemed to have her answer prepared beforehand from Cait Sith's perspective. "I suppose I am similar to you," she replied. "Art has been a part of me since I began my existence. It wasn’t really because someone guided me into it though. I just felt an instinctive need to draw things, to draw people. It enabled me to express myself and illustrate whatever vision I might’ve had at the moment, if that makes any sense.”

“Hmm, that makes sense to me,” the ponce stated. “It seems we are kindred spirits, Ushida-san. It makes me glad that you were assigned as my partner by the school, despite being in separate classes.”

“Oh, um, you’re welcome,” Naminé replied, and Cait Sith was sure he saw her have a faint blush on her cheeks. Feeling annoyed, he cast about for a pebble, and lobbed it at the ponce. His aim was true, and the pebble bounced off the back of his head. Yusuke Kitagawa whirled around, beady eyes searching, but Cait was well hidden in the shrubbery planted up here in the garden. “Hm? Something wrong, Kitagawa-kun?”

“I felt something hit the back of my head,” he replied, his eyes squinting in concentration as he began pacing the space between the pond and the dense vegetation. “Can you hear me? I know you’re there, whoever you are, and I am not amused with your juvenile pranks!”

Cait Sith had to slap a paw over his mouth to muffle any stray chuckles that could give away his position as he observed Kitagawa continue to search in vain.  _ Juvenile?  _ He thought to himself.  _ Boy, you’ve seen nothin’ yet! _ As his search continued, Naminé left her painting to free herself up for conversation with the scatterbrained artist, allowing the feline to finally see what is was she was drawing. Finding a good vantage point, he was treated to a stunning rendition of Radiant Garden at sunset.  _ Well now, that’s quite somethin’! _ He thought, peering at the painting and smiling a little wider.  _ The lass really is gettin’ better at this. _

"Kitagawa-kun, there's nobody up here but us," Naminé informed him. "If someone else arrived we would have heard and seen the door open."

"I suppose that is true," he slowly rationalized. The youth placed a hand to the back of his head. "But if that is the case, then what was it that…"

"Have you been sleeping and eating properly, Kitagawa-kun?" Naminé probed.

"I have been getting proper amounts of rest and nutrition, yes," he answered her.

"But you're such a string bean!" She refuted. "And you have these tired bags under your eyes!"

"String bean? Ah, that reminds me; my local market is having a sale on bean sprouts this weekend. I should really go and pick some up."

Naminé sighed aggravatedly and began rubbing her forehead as if to stave off a headache. “We have had this talk before, Kitagawa-kun,” she began. “You cannot subsist off of bean sprouts alone, even if they’re cheap! It’s not healthy in the slightest!”

“I remember,” Kitagawa answered earnestly. “And I assure you that I have diversified my eating habits since then, even if bean sprouts are a great source of fiber and protein. My diet does not consist solely of them anymore.”

“Really?” The blonde placed her hands on her hips and looked at him suspiciously. “Would you care to explain to me how you’ve ‘diversified your eating habits’ then?”

"Certainly," he stated. "I am having more rice now as well, and sometimes I even mix in a scrambled egg into the dish."

"So you went from bean sprouts to basic fried rice with bean sprouts and  _ maybe _ an egg!?"

"I consider it a diversification, yes," he replied. "I am not much of a chef, so it is within my skill level and supports my dietary needs. I am not an athlete, so I do not require as much as more active persons need."

“That’s not an excuse!” Naminé rebuked, and Cait Sith couldn’t help shaking his head at how unconcerned this boy was about his physical health. “I don’t care if you’re not very physically active, you still need a healthy diet! Rice, bean sprouts, and the occasional egg just isn’t going to cut it, Kitagawa-kun. Surely your sensei has lectured you about this more than I have! What does he have to say about this?” Suddenly the blue-haired artist looked distinctly uncomfortable as he refused to meet the blonde’s gaze.

“Madarame-sensei… doesn’t give much thought to my dietary needs as long as I remain focused on my work,” he eventually answered. "He is very focused on my artwork and ensuring that I succeed as an artist."

"...I would think that he would at least make sure you are eating and sleeping, though," Naminé said.

"He does!" Kitagawa quickly answered. "He may not be checking to ensure that I have a varied diet, but sensei does make sure that I am eating and not overworking myself. He knows how much I want to become a professional artist, and he admires and fosters my talent. He has my best interests at heart, I assure you."

"Okay, okay, no need to get so defensive," Naminé backpedaled. She seemed to sigh, and Cait wondered if he was getting more than he bargained for by coming up to spy on them. "Well, I'll call Sora and see if we can at least invite you to dinner tonight. It's the weekend, so Sora's back on cooking duty until Tuesday."

“Truly?” Kitagawa asked, a strange light growing in his eyes. “I can only imagine the kind of feast he might lay out if even half of what you’ve said about his culinary skills are accurate…” Suddenly he shook his head furiously as if waking up from a trance. “No, what am I saying? I could never infringe so on your hospitality, Ushida-san.”

“Don’t be silly!” Naminé giggled in amusement. “We’d be honored to have you over! Besides, sis has been ragging on me for days about when I’d be getting around to introducing you to us. This way I can make sure you’re properly fed for the evening and answer everyone’s questions about you all at once!”

"Er, no, I really shouldn't," Kitagawa tried to deflect her invitation. "Something like this on such short notice… I am not sure Sensei would approve of it. I will need to contact him first to obtain his permission."

"Well okay," Naminé said in a breezy teasing manner. "You make your call to get permission, and I'll wring Sora's arm for you to eat with us tonight. It's just after noon. They should be having their lunch break right now before they do club activities in the afternoon… yeah, I can try calling."

Cait Sith took this as his opportunity to vamoose and report back to Red. Scurrying along out of sight of the two humans, he hopped and climbed off and down from the rooftop gardens and down the side of the building until he reached the same balcony he had exited from. Nanaki looked up from where he was lying in a patch of sunlight as the animatronic cat mascot closed the balcony door. "Looks like we're havin' a dinner guest this evenin'."

“Oh?” Red asked. “Has she invited her school friend to stay for dinner?”

“Seems that way,” Cait Sith stated. “So long as he gets permission from his teacher, he’ll be eating with them.”

"That sounds nice," Red muttered, and yawned. "So she has found herself a fellow artist as a friend, then. That's good. We should let Ienzo know. In the meantime, I will change places, and nap within the master bedroom."

"What about our game?" Cait queried.

"What about it? I've already won." Cait Sith looked at the chessboard as the intelligent beast walked away, and groaned in frustration at having been bested yet again by the organic.

* * *

_ Saturday-4/23/20XX-After Noon _

 

“So you’re finally gonna introduce us to the infamous Yusuke Kitagawa, Naminé?” Sora asked as he held his Gummiphone to his ear in a regular phone call, mindful of the fact that he was in public. “Well, from the sounds of things I’m going to have to whip up a veritable buffet if he’s as much a string bean as you say. Of course I can do it, but there’s a little something I’ll need to do with my club first before coming home and getting an early start on dinner. That okay with you? Great! Listen, I gotta go. Club meeting is about to start. See you later!”

Sora hung up the Gummiphone and turned towards his club. “Alright everyone. I’ve planned something a bit different today.” Some members of the AV club entered the home economics kitchens, wheeling in a television set and an attached media player. “Normally we would use Saturday to go over things you’d like to cover or practice what you’re shaky on, but after conversing with our vice-president Negi-senpai over the week I decided to show you all what got me into cooking in the first place.” Sora cleared his throat while the AV club set things up, Mr. Hiruta looking on in interest.

“So as you all have heard me mention before, I spent time as a  _ stagiaire _ in a French-cuisine bistro over a year ago in London. My mentor drilled a lot of his cooking techniques and recipes into me as I learned, quite literally, under him. However, even my teacher had a mentor, so today I want to show you a documentary about him. Culinary Arts Club,” Sora took the remote for the now prepared TV from the AV Club member who handed it to him before popping in the disk, “I’d like you to meet Auguste Gusteau.”

_ “Although each of the world’s countries would like to dispute this fact, we French know the truth: the best food in the world is made in France, the best food in France is made in Paris, and the best food in Paris some say is made by chef Auguste Gusteau. Gusteau’s restaurant is the toast of Paris, booked five months in advance, and his dazzling ascent to the top of fine French cuisine has left his competitors envious. He is the youngest chef ever to achieve a five-star rating. Chef Gusteau’s cookbook,  _ **_Anyone Can Cook!_ ** _ climbed to the top of the bestseller list…” _

“I have copies of that cookbook for all of you,” Sora interrupted, holding up the book written by the inspiration of Little Chef, and mentally wincing at how much Kairi would have scolded him had he not used his own funds for this. “It’s much more than just recipes.”

“Really? What else is there, buchou?” One of the first years asked as the television showed an excerpt of an interview with a pale, gaunt gentleman.

“It reads like its part cookbook and part philosophical text,” Sora explained. “It documents his techniques, how he got into his craft, why he dedicated so much to it, and a lot more, like the different positions in a professional kitchen.” 

_ “An amusing title, ‘ _ **_Anyone Can Cook!_ ** _ ’”  _ The man spoke as he examined a copy of the text in his hands coldly and clinically, the subtitles at the bottom of the screen naming him as ‘Anton Ego, Food Critic, ‘The Grim Eater’’.  _ “And what’s even more amusing is that Gusteau actually seems to believe it. I, on the other hand, take cooking seriously and no. I don’t believe anyone can do it.” _

“That guy’s gonna be trouble…” Sora heard someone whisper. Having heard the whole story from Little Chef and Uncle Scrooge beforehand, he couldn’t help but silently agree.

As he’d predicted, the documentary had his club completely enthralled, everyone leaning forward in their seats to see just where their buchou’s ingenuity in the kitchen originated. Some had even taken out notebooks and pencils to start taking notes as Gusteau waxed poetic. 

_ “How can I describe it?”  _ The jolly fat man said in response to an interviewer inquiring into his views on cooking and fine cuisine as the screen showed him hard at work with an oven and frying pan.  _ “Good food is like music you can taste, color you can smell. There is excellence all around you! You need only be aware to stop and savor it.” _

As the documentary played, Sora stood back in a corner of one of the kitchen areas with a pen and paper, making a list of ingredients to pick up for dinner tonight as he tried to come up with an adequate menu. He was cooking to impress Naminé's artist schoolmate after all, so it needed to be good, and he didn't want to leave it at just one course. However, the full Le Grand Bistrot treatment of a five course meal would likely be too much for him.

"Maybe scallops, a consommé, stuffed quail if I can get my hands on some quail or beef sauté, and a fruit compote for dessert if he's still able to eat anything after that. Yeah, that should work… or should I try and veer more towards a Japanese style of meal instead of French like what Little Chef taught me?"

“Someone visiting you for dinner, Hikari-san?” Mr. Hiruta asked as he left his spot leaning against the wall to see what had the spiky-haired youth so invested. 

“Yes, sensei,” Sora replied in a whisper, mindful not to speak over the playing documentary. “A classmate of Kairi’s sister to be exact. I’m trying to work out what he’d like to eat, though given Naminé’s stories about him I don’t suppose he’d scoff at any plate of good food, regardless of whether its fine French cuisine or a traditional Japanese dish.”

“How so?”

Sora took a moment to compose his thoughts, not wanting to make any assumptions of this Kitagawa’s character and risk offending Hiruta-sensei. “Well, he goes to Kosei High, that art specialty school not far from here,” he answered. The black-haired older man nodded his head, silently gesturing for him to continue. “From what Naminé’s told us about him, he has a great passion for his work, so great in fact that he neglects his own dietary needs other than the bare minimum needed to survive. Apparently, he was subsisting almost entirely off of bean sprouts before she browbeat him into expanding his appetite.”

Mr. Hiruta grinned. “I can imagine.”

"So I don't know whether I should make a four course meal like I would have at the bistro for him or if I should just make a simple meal." Sora placed his hands to his head. "And agonizing over the choice is starting to give me a headache… Hiruta-sensei, what should I do?"

His teacher smiled comfortingly. "Well, why don't you listen to your mentor's mentor?" he suggested.

"Huh?" Sora looked up and trained his ears on the documentary.

_ “...Great cooking is not for the faint of heart. You must be imaginative. Strong-hearted. You must try things that may not work. And you must not let anyone define your limits because of where you come from. Your only limit is your soul. What I say is true, anyone can cook. But only the fearless can be great.” _

Sora knew that the next part spoke of Gusteau's demise, but his ears had stopped listening to that part. Instead they were focused on the words he had uttered.

_ Okay then. _ He lowered his writing utensil and picked up his Gummiphone, writing a quick text to Kairi.

Sora: When you're done with the Newspaper Club, on your way back pick up three items from the grocery store: a meat (enough for all of us plus a guest), a veggie or a fruit, and something random of your choice. I'm going to make whatever you get into tonight's dinner.

Kairi: This “guest” wouldn’t happen to be the brilliant-yet-spacey young artist that Naminé’s been taking care of since the school year started, would he?

Sora: You read my mind, babe.

Kairi: More like she texted me about dinner just now. ;)

Kairi: So we're going with cooking show style dinner tonight?

Sora: That’s the plan. I was hit by inspiration to do something a little different for our special guest.

Kairi: Must’ve been some inspiration then. It’s not like you to go into something completely blind, especially when it comes to cooking. What brought this on?

Sora: You know that documentary I said I was gonna show the club today for inspiration?

Kairi: Yeah.

Kairi: Did chef Auguste Gusteau rub a little off on you as well?

Sora blushed somewhat as he typed up his response.

Sora: A bit, I guess.

Sora: I've basically stuck to the recettes that Little Chef taught me and a bit with what Mom and Dad showed me, and a small amount of your own. My experimentation has been limited.

Kairi didn't respond immediately, and in truth Sora no longer had the leisure to check his phone, as his club was now clamoring about the death of Auguste Gusteau in his prime. It took him a few moments to calm them down before he could then resume the documentary, and it wasn't until it was finished until he could check it again, where he saw her reply.

Kairi: Just as long as he doesn't discover he's a guinea pig. How well can you act?

Sora: If by “act” you mean how well can I bullshit and bluff my way through convincing Kitagawa that I know exactly what I’m doing, then not very well to be honest.

Kairi: Hasn’t your entire time adventuring been one long trail of bullshitting and fumbling your way through life until you reach the end?  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Kairi: Apart from working in the kitchen, when was the last time you ever really planned anything? Have any of us even patrolled the city in the evenings yet looking for the MoM like we had initially planned?

Sora: Ouch.

Sora: That would sting coming from anyone else, but you Iri? Cuts me really deep.

Kairi: Aww… would you like me to make it all better later?

Sora: Yes, please. 

Kairi:  ( . Y . ) 

Kairi: Don’t worry, I’m just busting your chops. I think we’re all getting a little too swept up with Akira’s little band of Phantom Thieves. Not that I’m opposed to it, it’s pretty fun and gives us a little extra training. 

Sora: But?

Kairi: But… we are here for a very specific reason. I don’t think Master Yen Sid would appreciate us not having many leads to go on if he decides to make a house call for a progress report. 

Sora: … 

Sora: ...I think I just got an idea for how Nanaki and Cait Sith can make themselves useful while they’re living under our roof. 

Kairi: You thinking of delegating our task of finding the MoM to them while we keep investigating this “Metaverse”?

Sora: It’s not like we have as much free time as we used to have when we were still back on Destiny Islands. May as well have them sneak and poke around a bit more for him, since it sounds like they already encountered him once.

He reached his locker after having said goodbye to his club members, each of them grateful for having received the cookbooks by Gusteau and seemingly eager to study them on their own time once they reached their own abodes. He knew for a fact that Kairi was already gone, as her outdoor shoes were no longer in her locker, so it was with a sense of exhilarated anxiety that Sora left the school, wondering just what it was that Kairi had picked up.

* * *

Yusuke’s thumb hesitated over the call button that would enable him to contact sensei and inform him of Ushida-san’s dinner invitation. It shouldn’t have been a topic of anxiety for the budding young artist. The promise of good food and engaging conversation among… friends? Is that what he and Ushida-san were? True, she had taken it upon herself to care for him and actually interact with him when everyone else in Kosei was content to leave him be, but did he truly  _ know  _ her? 

Certainly not well enough for his mentor. Madarame-sensei was very particular about how Yusuke chose to spend his infrequent downtime, even more so about who he chose to spend it with. Yes, Ushida-san was indeed a promising young artist, and he’d agreed in the past to let them meet up if it meant that his pupil’s own work might be bolstered, but this was not a professional rendezvous. This was a classmate inviting her peer and partner to dinner with herself and her housemates, and Yusuke could not predict how the old master would take the news.

Still, the promise of an exquisitely prepared meal did make for an attractive diversion from the usual diet of bean sprouts and rice, despite the nutrients in those foodstuffs alone being enough to carry him through the day. So with an exhale of air he didn’t know he’d been holding, the blue-haired young man pressed the call button, waiting with bated breath for Madarame to answer.

Yusuke took the moment to survey his surroundings while he waited for the call to connect. After extending her invitation to him, Ushida-san had escorted him back down to the penthouse she shared with her sister and their friends, wherein the taller boy had politely excused himself to the balcony to let his sensei know where he would be this evening and to take in the view of the city. As he gazed at the miles upon miles of urban jungle below him, the panoramic extending into the bay and the crystal clear waters beyond, he felt a slight twist of envy in his heart that his blonde acquaintance was able to draw upon views such as this for inspiration whenever the mood struck her while he himself was comparatively limited to the drafty and rickety atelier Madarame insisted he work inside. It had all the materials he would ever need to be able to work, to be sure, but it simply wasn’t the same as being able to paint in the open air.

He was drawn from his idle musings by the sound of the phone line connecting and an aged, wise voice calling out to him.  _ “Hello?”  _

“Sensei?” Yusuke replied. “I haven’t caught you at an inopportune moment, have I?”

_ “Not at all, my apprentice,”  _ the old man kindly answered.  _ “I assume that your meeting with Ushida-san was productive to your creative energies?” _

"Yes, sensei, it has been quite fruitful. The apartment she shares with her sister and other transfers from England is in a good location for landscape inspiration. You can see Mt. Fuji from the rooftop garden, or across Tokyo Bay from the balcony where I am currently standing."

_ "Really?" _ the voice of his teacher sounded intrigued.  _ "I do not believe you mentioned it before, but where does Ushida-san live to have such a view?" _

"Tower C of the Roppongi Hills development by the Mori Group," Yusuke answered.

_ "Roppongi Hills, hm? Well, I believe you had a reason for calling me, Yusuke." _

"Yes." Yusuke felt his throat tighten a little as he began his main inquiry. "Ushida-san has invited me to stay for dinner. One of her housemates, Sora Hikari, is apparently quite the chef, and Ushida-san has been somewhat persistent in nagging me about my diet. I admit, I am intrigued at the thought of what kind of meal Hikari-san will prepare, but I believed it best to ask your permission to stay later than I originally intended."

For a long moment, silence reigned between master and pupil, so long in fact that Yusuke could feel the fear he’d sequestered in his heart begin to choke him. The moment passed as Madarame finally replied with a question of his own.  _ “Do correct me if I’m mistaken, Yusuke,”  _ he began slowly.  _ “But your friend Ushida-san is the daughter of wealthy diplomats in service to England’s Queen, is that right?” _

“Yes, sensei,” the blue-haired young man answered, slightly confused as to where his aging mentor meant to take this line of questioning. “To my understanding she and her sister’s parents are reasonably well off, along with Hikari-san and Miyano-san’s relatives. Why do you ask?” 

_ “Just an old man’s curiosity, my loyal pupil. In any case, you have my blessing to stay for dinner with these transfer students. On one condition.” _

Yusuke’s adulation at being able to stay was squashed in an instant at his master’s tone on the last sentence, and he steeled himself of emotion so he could answer his father figure without hesitation. “What is this condition, sensei?”

_ “When you return home, I would like for you to tell me all you know or have learned about Ushida-san and her friends. Do you understand?” _

* * *

_ Saturday-4/23/20XX-Late Afternoon _

 

Kairi tried and failed to suppress a smile as she looked on at Sora hard at work with the materials she’d purchased at Roppongi Hills’ local grocers. It was perhaps the first time Sora had gone in completely blind when it came to cooking since Little Chef first started yanking his spiky hair as though he was a puppet (she still had no idea how that worked, honestly). 

Lamb, Bok Choy, and Honey was certainly a seemingly odd and random set of ingredients to combine into a dish, but the redhead had the utmost confidence in her boyfriend’s ability to make a delectable dish out of what she’d provided at his request. If he was able to somehow always make it out relatively unscathed from impossible odds on the battlefield, a blind cooking session would be child’s play. The blank look on his face after she revealed the three ingredients to him was a delightful sight, but it only lasted for about ten seconds before he started to move around and mutter to himself. His eyes met hers as he opened a cabinet to retrieve a bottle of sesame oil needed for whatever he had planned. Kairi brightened her smile and waved at Sora cheerfully and encouragingly, to which he replied with a confident smirk and a wink.

"Are you confident that he will be alright?" Yusuke Kitagawa asked, nervously glancing at her as he sat at the dining table with a front-row seat to watch Sora cook. "This  _ is _ the first time he is doing something like this, correct?"

"I feel like a judge on a cooking show," Naminé voiced from her seat.

"He'll be fine, trust me," Kairi assured them, placing her Gummiphone on a little stand she had gotten while she was out shopping and setting it to record everything Sora was doing in the kitchen from their viewpoint. Yuffie had made clear her intention to spy on them with the appearance of Cait Sith and Red XIII, so she may as well send the ninja something to watch. Making her green with envy at  _ still _ being denied a taste of Sora's food, but having to watch him prepare it without getting to smell or otherwise experience it would be a just revenge.

“Sora’s tackled worse challenges than this,” Riku seconded the sentiment, sitting at the dining room table directly across from their guest. “He’ll ace this one just like all the others.” He turned to face Kitagawa with an unreadable look in his eyes. “So you’re the famous Yusuke Kitagawa are you?” 

“I wouldn’t necessarily describe myself as ‘famous’, Miyano-senpai,” Kitagawa-san replied, mindful of Riku’s status as a third-year student, even if they did not attend the same schools. “But yes, I am he. I assume Ushida-san has told you much about me?”

“First off, when the both of us are together, you can call us by our first names, Kitagawa-san,” Kairi replied easily. “Just to make it a little bit easier on you. And yeah, Naminé’s told us lots about you. Is it true that you really neglect your diet for the sake of your art?”

"Look at him, Kairi," Sora called from the kitchen as he used a knife to debone the lamb. "A tetherball pole has got more meat on it than him."

"It could just be his metabolism," Kairi argued. "What do you say, Kitagawa-san? Is it your diet or your metabolism that keeps you tall and skinny?"

"I generally do not see the need to eat more than what is necessary for my activities, Ushi--I mean, Kairi-san," he replied. "Though I do indulge from time to time with more filling, meatier meals, I mostly subsist on a cost-effective plant-based protein diet."

"What a coincidence," Naminé muttered. "My sister seems liable to want to subsist on a mostly expensive meat-based diet…"

"I do not and you know it," Kairi refuted in a whisper. "We manage the books together, Naminé. We can afford this."

“Hence the focus on the bean sprouts,” Riku nodded in acknowledgment of the younger male’s answer and ignoring his female friend’s sisterly bickering. “Wait. Cost-effective? Do you not have a lot of spending money, Kitagawa-san? I would’ve thought that a well-established artist like yourself, apprenticed by a master of national renown and with access to a scholarship wouldn’t have to worry constantly about what’s cheapest at the time.”

“Logically you would be correct, Miyano-senpai,” Yusuke explained. “But unfortunately my scholarship only applies to my academic needs, so I cannot rely on it for my continued diet. As for my paintings…” At that point, he deflated and appeared pained and conflicted about how he should answer. “...well you are aware that the value of art is largely dependent upon how others view and understand it, correct?” 

“Sure. But from what Naminé tells us, you’re no slouch in the practice so I still don’t see how…”

“The point is, if a critic with a sufficiently influential profile deems one of my paintings as not up to par, then it is seen as no good and I receive little to no financial credit for my hard work. It’s unfortunately as simple as that.”

"Always with the critics…" Sora sighed, taking out a device that none of them had seen before and filling up what looked like a hopper above it with the lamb meat. "But you can't please everybody, no matter how hard you try."

"But you don't have to please  _ everybody _ , Sora, just us," Naminé pointed out. "Speaking of, what are you making?"

"Right now? Ground lamb," Sora replied, and he turned it on.

"You're going to  _ grind _ it?" Kairi gasped as the intense whirring noise of the device started up, and then looked a little put out. "But I was looking forward to lamb chops…"

“Maybe next time, Iri,” The brunet spoke over the sound of grinding lamb. “Right now though you’ve gotta let me see this through to the end. It’s the only way I’ll be certain.”

“Pardon me Hikari-san, but what exactly is it you wish to be certain of?” Yusuke inquired with a raised eyebrow. “I realize I’m not and never will be adept in an environment like this, but is it not incredibly reckless for anyone to go into a kitchen to cook with no plan whatsoever?”

"Oh I have a plan," Sora told him. "Thing is, my plan is only now still coming together. I've got a good idea of what I'm going to make, but I've only decided it in the last few minutes since I saw the ingredients Kairi got me."

"I don't believe I follow," Yusuke stated.

"Have you ever watched a cooking show before, Kitagawa-san?" Naminé asked. "Something like Iron Chef where chefs are presented with an ingredient and then have a set amount of time to make dishes featuring that ingredient? Sora's trying that here with lamb, honey, and bok choy, because he didn't know what Kairi had gotten him until he opened the shopping bag."

Yusuke Kitagawa seemed perturbed by the idea that the cooking he would get to taste that he was looking forward to would be completely experimental, with no knowledge of if it would work out or not. "So… what are you planning on making?"

Sora turned off the meat grinder and gathered up all of his lamb in a metal bowl. He started to drizzle some of the honey over the meat and began mixing it in with the ground lamb. "Planning on what's supposed to be a szechuan lamb noodle dish," he answered. "But… I haven't done a whole lot of szechuan cooking yet either, so it's gonna be an experiment! Hope you guys like it!"

"Just not too spicy, Sora, please?" Naminé pleaded. "Don't scare him off."

"I won't, Naminé, I won't. Regardless, just stick around and watch. I bet you've never actually watched somebody make noodles from scratch before."

“Can’t say we have,” Riku agreed. “But you still haven’t explained what brought this about. Kairi said it had to do with the cooking documentary you showed your club today, but I get the sense there’s a little more to it.”

"Chef Auguste Gusteau, the inspiration of my mentor, said that you must be imaginative, fearless, and try things that may not work. Anyone can cook, but only the fearless can be great." He smirked as he left the meat to sit before going to wash his hands. "So, since whatever we'll be doing in the inter-school Iron Chef competition is probably going to throw us out of our comfort zones, I want to get in some training for cooking on the fly."

"And you decided to do that when we have a house guest," Riku tsked. "Not a confidence booster, for him, Sora."

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" Sora rebuked while looking over his shoulder. 

“I’m off today,” his friend smirked. “I officially start Monday, but at least I have a job though. When are  _ you  _ going to start pulling your weight with bolstering our income?”

“I told you; when I find something that appeals to me,” the brunet whined slightly. “And as it so happens, last night I did find something. When Kairi and I had our dinner date at that Yakiniku place, I saw a poster advertising open kitchen jobs at a Mongolian grill restaurant in Shinjuku.”

“Really? Mongolian food?” Naminé asked, eyes wide in surprise. “That’s quite the leap from fine French cuisine, Sora. You sure you can handle it?”

“If I could go from not being able to tell the difference between a cake and a  _ tartes aux fruits  _ to meticulously crafting five-star worthy dishes within a few months of tutelage, then I’m sure I can make the transition to a whole new style of cooking just as quickly,” Sora assured as he dried his hands with a towel. "What about you, Naminé? Were you able to get that job as an assistant to the doctor in Yongen-Jaya like you wanted?”

Kairi placed her fingers to the bridge of her nose and seemed to bitterly contemplate something as Naminé answered Sora's query. "I start Monday. Takemi-sensei is a lot more punk rock than I thought. Akira's going to be in trouble if he spends too much time alone with her."

Just before she finished her answer Sora's Gummiphone started to ring. He quickly glanced over at the table, hands busy with a bag of bread flour, and called out. "Kairi? Can you get that for me? I'm a little busy. It's in my back left pocket." The redhead shook off whatever came had come over her and stood up from the table to get her boyfriend’s Gummiphone. As she retrieved it, she couldn’t help but deliver a light pat to Sora’s posterior and place a kiss on his cheek. 

“Sounds delicious, babe,” Kairi complemented with a small smile. “Can’t wait to try it out once it’s finished.” Sora angled his head to return his love’s smile and the kiss she’d given him before returning to his work. A glance down at the screen told Kairi all she needed to know about who was calling, so she cleared her throat, pressed the “accept call” button, and held the device up to her ear. “Hello, Mrs. Hikari!”

Kairi moved away from where Sora was working in the kitchen, now preparing the dough from which we would make his noodles, but the others could still hear her conversation over the quiet background noise of the radio. "Yeah, Sora's a bit too busy to come to the phone right now. He's making dough. Well, he said that he's going to make some kind of lamb noodle dish for dinner tonight. No, he's not turning the lamb itself into noodles. Our week has been pretty good so far, yeah. I was kinda sick on Thursday, so that was a drag, but I'm better now. WHAT!? No! God, why has everyone been hung up on that idea this past week? No, we are not getting married yet!"

Yusuke turned to look at his classmate. "Naminé-san, is this a common occurrence? Why would there be the suggestion that your sister and her boyfriend would get married?"

Naminé was trying to stifle her giggles into the palm of her hand, and failing miserably, when she got around to answering Yusuke. “Oh, this is nothing new, Kitagawa-san,” she managed to get out, her shoulders still shaking slightly. “You see, sis and Sora have known each other since they were  _ very _ young, and now that they’re together and sharing a room while we’re here, our parents and his have been counting the days until they get word of an engagement, or better yet, a baby on the way.”

It would’ve been a great triumph on Yusuke’s part if he’d been able to keep his composure despite Naminé’s words and the teasing, cheeky tone she’d spoken them with, but alas, it was too much as he choked and sputtered on the tea he had been idly sipping as the words passed between her lips.

"Pardon me, but are they not only sixteen?" he inquired.

"Sora is seventeen and Kairi and I turn seventeen in July, but trust me. There is nothing our parents would crack open more champagne bottles for than the announcement of them being grandparents," Naminé answered him with some giggles.

"Teenage pregnancy is not something to joke about Nami!" Kairi spat from out of sight as she continued the conversation with Sora's mother. "No, no, there is no baby on the way ma'am. That would be irresponsible. We just share a bed, that's all."

Riku snorted, but not loud enough for it to be heard through the Gummiphone. Naminé shook her head and rolled her eyes. Well  _ that _ was a bold-faced lie, but how she managed to seemingly deceive Sora's mother with it was surprising. They heard a door close, Kairi apparently having taken the phone and conversation to her bedroom so as not to be disturbed further. Yusuke was shaking his head numbly with a slack jaw. 

“I don’t know how any of you can remain completely sane if this constitutes a typical day in your lives,” he quietly remarked. 

“Who said we even  _ were  _ all there?” Riku smirked. “At least the days are never boring.” Naminé and Sora laughed at his statement before a buzzing noise echoed through the penthouse. The young Keyblade Master got up to check the door for anyone there, peeking through the spyhole to get a glimpse. 

“Who is it, Riku?” Sora asked from the kitchen, thoroughly absorbed in his recipe book to make sure he was preparing the noodles correctly. “Someone we know?”

“You got it.” His friend replied as he unlocked the door to face the older man waiting patiently on the other side, dressed in an immaculate tuxedo with a couple letters and a package tucked under his arm. “Good afternoon, Jeeves,” Riku greeted casually. “Got anything for us today?”

“Indeed, Master Riku,” the butler replied, his expression unflappable and stoic in the face of his charge’s flippancy. He held out several envelopes with the residence tower’s insignia printed on the side in his gloved hand. “Invitations to a gala for you all, as well as a letter and package for Master Sora."

"We're being invited to a gala?" Riku asked, frowning a little as he took the items from "Jeeves". “Hmm. This says it’s being held in a ballroom on the twentieth floor of Mori Tower across the street. Well, we won’t have to go far at least. Any idea why  _ we  _ received an invitation?” He mused quietly.

“None, sir. Though if I may make a suggestion?” The elderly manservant looked cautiously over his shoulder before an imperceptible shimmer crossed over his face, revealing the anthropomorphic canine underneath. He leaned in close to whisper: “I believe it would be most unwise to not accept this summons, Master Riku. You know as well as I of the importance of keeping up appearances, especially in light of yours and the other’s assignment.”

“Good point, Duckworth,” Riku agreed. “Well,” he continued in a bit of a louder tone, “I guess we’ll need to make sure that we have formal attire ready. We weren’t honestly expecting any high society events while we were attending school Hey, Sora,” Riku called. “Package for you.”

“Who’s it from?” Sora inquired, forming the dough in his hands.

Riku looked down at the envelope and package and clearly read the name “Merlin” in decorative cursive in bright blue ink that kept shifting in intensities. “Uh, an old friend of yours, looks like. I’ll put it in your room, shall I?”

“Sure,” Sora answered. “I’ll check it out later.” Riku turned back towards the disguised butler of the McDuck estate who was watching out for them here within the tower.

“Thank you, Jeeves.”

“Of course, Master Riku,” he said with a bow before exiting the doorway, closing the door behind him.

As Riku made his way into the master bedroom to drop off Sora’s package, Yusuke turned his painting partner, his eyes almost comically wide. “Did I understand that correctly?” He said in hushed tones. “You have your own private manservant on the premises?”

“He’s not ‘our’ butler exactly,” Naminé explained. “He mainly works for a friend of our families, and he was sent here ahead of us to prep the penthouse for our arrival.” 

“I see,” Yusuke nodded in understanding. “So if he does not work for you per sé, who does he serve?”

“An old Scottish business tycoon that we all know as Uncle Scrooge,” Sora replied, a fond, nostalgic smile on his face. “This apartment belongs to him, actually. He’s letting us use it for the year while we go to school.”

“But if your parents are as wealthy as you’ve described, wouldn’t they be able to afford this lodging if they pooled their resources?” 

“They probably could,” Kairi admitted, having finally got off the phone with Sora’s mother, Riku trailing behind her. “But Uncle Scrooge insisted. He’s about several times richer than our families, and he said he owed Sora a favor.”

“So we’re staying here on his dime, because he’s such a nice guy,” Sora added. “That’s why we want to get our own part-time jobs so we’re not feeling like such spoiled leeches getting this place to ourselves for the year without having to pay a single yen for it.”

"I see," Yusuke vocalized, watching Sora intently as he worked. "I hope you don't mind, but I think I may ask you some questions later after you've prepared the noodles. It's… intriguing to watch."

"How do you think he got his whole club to make him president after cooking a pot of soup?" Kairi replied with a smattering of pride in her voice.

“It was not just  _ soup _ , Kairi,” Sora retorted. “It was a tomato  _ bisque _ ! There’s a difference.”

“So you made a pot of  _ fancy _ soup with a bit of veggies and bacon in it,” Kairi dismissed. “It’s still soup.”

“Well that was pretty flippant of you. It’s not like you could do any better,” Sora flaunted.

Kairi seemed affronted by that remark. “Excuse me? I’ve been cooking for far longer than you have, Sora.”

“Hm, funny. Then why aren’t you Culinary Arts Club President, then?”

“Because I am a journalist of the Shujin Chronicle. I don’t need to puff myself up with lesser cooks praising me for a soup I just whipped up.”

“So I’m only President because of my ego, then? Is that it? Why don’t you come into this kitchen and prove it?”

“Fine then! You wanna play Iron Chef? We’ll play Iron Chef. Challenger Kairi has joined the battle. Give me some of that ground lamb and I’ll show you!”

"Did we just find ourselves in a surprise cooking competition?" Naminé asked, glancing between the two boys to her sides.

Without skipping a beat, Sora and Kairi each pointed at her. "Naminé! You're our judge!"

"Wah!?"

* * *

Sora's dish: Sichuan (or szechuan) honeyed lamb and bok choy in fresh Chinese long life noodles.

Kairi's dish: honeyed mint and garlic lamb meatballs over broad poppyseed egg noodles and grilled bok choy with a cream of mushroom sauce

They were two completely different dishes, yet they both followed a similar theme of pairing the ground lamb with a noodle. As none of the three teenagers were professional chefs or food critics, they really had no basis in judging the two dishes. Each of them was well prepared, and each had their own flaws. The combination of minced mint in with the meat in Kairi's meatballs didn't pair as well with the mushroom sauce as she would have liked, and Sora's dish was a tad overcooked, making his bok choy limper and less crispy than it should have been.

So the judges, such as they were, with stuffed bellies and palates undertrained to discern the defects of each dish, declared a tie to two dishes they felt tasted magnificent in their own ways. Naturally, this left both contestants rather… displeased. 

“What do you mean, a  _ tie?!”  _ Kairi wailed in pseudo-despair. “I mean…  _ meatballs!  _ How could anyone fail or fall short with delicacies like that on the plate?”

“Meatballs aren't delicacies, they're staples, but I admit the noodles didn’t come out as well as I would’ve liked,” Sora scratched behind his head in embarrassment. “But come on! For going in completely blind and following my gut, it was a valiant and delicious first attempt, right?”

"They were both so good, though!" Naminé replied, a little stressed at their insistence in their own dishes. "I can't decide which one is better."

“Nami, please! I’m your sister!” Kairi pleaded with great big puppy-dog eyes. “Please. For me?”

Not to be outdone, Sora leaped in with his own puppy-dog eyes, honed from years of practice against Donald and Goofy, as well as the girl next to him. Both held out their respective begging looks for several long seconds, until Kairi reached a hand into the bag of leftover flour, pinched some between her thumb and forefinger, and without sparing him a sideways glance, flicked it into her boyfriend’s face. 

“Hey! Kairi!” Sora recoiled in shock and irritation as bits of the offending flour struck him between the eyes. Blinking rapidly to ward off the stinging sensations, he glared in faux-outrage at his redhead, now looking in his direction with a sweet, innocent smile. So pervasive was it that Sora’s irritation was almost washed away in an instant.

Almost.

Sora scooped up more than a pinch of flour in his hand and flung it at Kairi’s face. She dodged, but not fast enough to avoid some striking her cheek or getting into her cranberry locks. Kairi looked about to make a dive for the flour at the same instant as Sora to continue, but Riku stopped them both with a guffaw that resembled the word “wait”.

He chuckled at them before the flour fight could get underway in earnest. “You guys each made servings for each other to taste, right? Why don’t you settle this by tasting each other’s dishes.”

The two dishes were placed in front of the two combatants, and they tucked in. Sora placed a bit of the meatball covered in sauce into his mouth just as Kairi slurped in some noodles. The two’s faces melted as their competitiveness slowly slid out of them, simply enjoying the food that their significant other had made.

Each dish still had its flaws, of course, but the two were practically starving. They’d stood and watched Riku, Naminé, and Yusuke eat through both of their dishes without eating anything themselves beyond a tiny taste here and there. It had been a long time since lunch, and the animosity vanished completely when Kairi held up her chopsticks to Sora’s mouth, insisting that he needed to try his own work for himself.

“It really is delicious,” she said, putting her free left hand up near her mouth to daintily cover it, as she was speaking with a bit of food still inside. “The spice works; it makes the lamb and noodles taste so good that I just can’t stop.”

“But your reduction of the mushroom soup made a creamy and flavourful sauce that pairs perfectly with the extra broad egg noodles,” Sora countered. “And the poppyseeds and butter you added to them after they finished cooking? Perfect addition. And your bok choy is bright and crisp; much better than mine.”

“Shut up,” Kairi told him. “I got hung up on how lamb and mint are a natural pairing that I forgot how a heavy mushroom sauce would end up impacting that. I should have gone with a lighter gravy from chicken bouillon with drippings from the baked meatballs.”

“That’s a thought, but I don’t think that’d go as well with your egg noodles,” Sora rebutted. “They’re pretty bland on their own, even with the butter and poppyseed, so a strong mushroom sauce like what you’ve got here goes really well with it.”

“Not as well as this sichuan sauce you did with the noodles,” his girlfriend argued. “It’s aromatic and the way it tastes with the lamb makes me want to keep eating it!”

“So you both win?” Yusuke inquired.

“You win,” Sora told Kairi.

She shook her head. “No,  _ you _ win.”

“Uh… you both win?” their guest suggested anew.

“Well we can’t both win,” Sora said, not even turning his head to acknowledge Yusuke’s words. “You should take the victory, Iri.”

“Not a chance. You’re the chef. This is your career path;  _ you _ deserve the win,” Kairi argued.

Yusuke’s eyes flicked between the two cooks in confusion. “...Hikari-san? Kairi-san? Are you listening to me?”

“Don’t bother, pal,” Riku suggested as the back-and-forth continued. “When they’re like this, nothing and no one can bring them back to planet Earth.”

Completely missing the metaphor, Yusuke tilted his head to the side in confusion. “What do you mean ‘back’, Miyano-senpai? Aren’t they still here with us?”

“He means that those two are in their own private world of roses, rainbows, cute, fluffy bunny rabbits, and any number of other things associated with romance,” Naminé clarified, shaking her head at them with a fond smile. “It’s best to just let them be. They’ll remember where they are in due course.” 

Meanwhile, Sora had risen from his seat silently and gathered his still-protesting girlfriend in a kiss that effectively and passionately shut her up. Naminé grimaced at the sight. 

“...or not.”

"Oi! Love brains!" Riku interjected, causing both of them to snap apart and look at him in embarrassment. "We have a  _ guest _ ! Finish eating your supper  _ before _ you start eating each other, why don't you?" Red-faced and properly chastised, the two sat back down on the stools they had pulled up at the counter and silently continued eating, swapping liberally to try what was on the other's plate. Riku turned towards Kitagawa. "I apologize for them, Kitagawa-san. They get like this a lot."

"No, it's quite alright, Miyano-senpai," Yusuke said. "It was enough that I got to sample their cooking. You were right, Naminé-san. There is certainly more to cooking and eating than nutrition alone. Having people to share it with also seems important, if those two are anything to judge by."

"Yeah…" Naminé sighed, watching the pair shoot each other glances while eating, occasionally giggling and snorting for no apparent reason. "It's really wholesome… watching them… envying them… dreaming about a future like theirs… ah…"

Riku only rolled his eyes. “You’re free to fantasize, Naminé, but promise me that if I ever get as sappy and hopelessly in love as those two, please smack some common sense into me? It’s already in short supply even without lovebirds like them being too absorbed in each other.”

“I don’t see the problem,” Yusuke protested lightly, framing Sora and Kairi with his fingers as he concentrated on some invisible, intangible thing he saw. “If only I had my sketchbook. I believe I could make a truly stirring painting out of this.”

Riku noticed the framing and had a sharp intake of breath. "Shoot! Kairi's phone is still recording." He grabbed the device from where it had remained completely forgotten by all of them and quickly fumbled with it to shut it off. "Well, good news Kairi; it seems you managed to get everything. Bad news is that you're at 2%."

* * *

_ Saturday-4/23/20XX-Evening  _

 

After Yusuke finally left, thanking his hosts for the invitation and wonderful meal, Sora (drying off his hands after having finished the dishes and cleaning the meat grinder and pasta roller and cutter) none-too-subtly suggested that because they were still at an “unacceptable impasse” in his own words, he and Kairi would do best to hold a tiebreaker in the privacy of their room. All residents of the penthouse, human, animal, and animatronic alike recognized the tone instantly, and politely excused themselves to give the lovers their space. 

One round quickly became two, and two became three before Sora definitively broke the tie in his favor, smirking down below at Kairi as his redhead came down from her pleasurable high, her naked body glistening with sweat as his fingers withdrew from her clit after a few more strokes for good measure. Indigo eyes remained glazed and unfocused until the sensation of Sora’s hand caressing her cheek as he kissed and dragged his teeth from her collarbone to the back of her neck jolted Kairi back to her senses. She returned her lover’s smile as her hands untangled themselves from where they’d been strangling the bedsheets and settled into spiky, chocolate-brown hair. 

“God, you’re so sexy when you take charge, pumpkin,” Kairi complimented with a breathy exhale, her voice slightly hoarse from when she’d been moaning and shouting his name from mere minutes beforehand. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you had prior experience with this sort of thing.”

“Good thing you do know better then,” Sora drawled as his hands settled onto Kairi’s slim waist, drawing her to his lap in a hug as he continued planting kisses up her neck and onto her cheeks. “I’m all yours and only yours, Iri. Now and forever.”

"Mmm… the more you make vows like that, the more apt I am to believe everyone around us when they say we could be married before the year is out," Kairi whispered into his ear, grinding her hips against his hard length. She turned her neck down, seeking his own, and planted her mouth on the side of her lover's neck. Sora's slight gasps as she kissed and nibbled on his skin were delightful, and his groan of need was the best of symphonies in her ear. Kairi may have admitted defeat at his magnificent hands in their contest this evening, but that still didn't mean that they were done. His body was hot against hers, his hands firm as they grasped the cheeks of her butt as she ground the exterior of her sex against his shaft. The redhead kissed and bit at her brunet's neck, mashing her breasts into his chest, making him whimper in desire.

"You've proven that you're more skilled with your hands," Kairi whispered hungrily, "both in the kitchen and the bedroom… but who is more skilled at using their mouth, I wonder?"

She could  _ feel _ Sora's eyes widen, and she could more than feel his body react to her new challenge to kick their foreplay up a notch. "Iri? Are you suggesting…?" She slid down from his lap, her fingers trailing the muscles of Sora's torso as she brought herself lower and lower.

"Do you not want me to?" Kairi asked.

"God, yes, I want you to," Sora begged. "Please, please, baby. Show me what you can do. I'd be surprised if you don't get me off just by  _ breathing _ on it, you're so hot."

She giggled, looking up at him with a wicked smile on her face. Only a few minutes ago she was putty in his hands, and now he was the one begging and pleading for her to work some magic of a kind she hadn't seriously attempted before. She knelt in front of Sora as he lay with his back propped up against the headboard, their bedside lamps offering plenty of illumination for her to see all of him with, and for him to see all of her with. His manhood stood tall and erect between his legs as she spread them out a little more, blood coursing through the reproductive organ and making its girthy form hard as steel and hot as steam. Two kingly dragon-slaying nuts rested comfortably on the bed beneath it, held in their satchel of skin and sweat. Sora's cock and waist still glistened with the white goop her hand had coaxed out of those balls earlier, and Kairi couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation at how his release would taste upon her tongue.

Kairi ran her hands down his chest while arching her back as she went lower and closer to his crotch, her fingers tracing down either side of his navel until they were splayed across his thighs and pelvis. Her head was just inches away from the mushroom-shaped glans that crowned her lover's manhood, lips parted slightly, eyes gazing upon it as it trembled so close to her mouth.

The redhead flicked her gaze upward, catching Sora's as he stared at her, mesmerized, and she shot him a wink before opening her mouth and delivering a cool stream of air directly upon that most sensitive of spots. Sora's response was a hiss that made Kairi's grin widen and giggle, and she was sure her ears discerned the words "fucking tease" pass through his gritted teeth. Her right hand grasped him by the base and gave him a quick, hard, squeeze in reply. She needed to remind the boy who held the power right now.

"Sorry!" he hastily apologized. "Please keep going."

Her smirk was sinfully playful as she held onto him, right hand now softly stroking his base. "Maybe," she kissed just underneath her thumb, "if you beg," kissed his balls, "I can," nuzzled his length against her right cheek, "give you what," kissed the underside of his head below the glans, "you," pressed her lips along the right side, "desire," the left side.

Sora's hands were grasping the pillows and blankets beside him, unable to do anything about his situation. It was taking all of his restraint not to simply grab his girlfriend's head and force her mouth onto him. This was utter torture to endure, but Kairi in this position in front of him was a hundred, no, a thousand, no, a  _ million _ times more erotic than his mind had fantasized it ever being. It was worth it to endure, just seeing Kairi's incredibly sexy face right up against the crown of his member, her amazing ass pointed up in the air and wagging back and forth.

"Tell me what you desire, pumpkin," Kairi implored him. She kissed him again, her fiery lips caressing the very tip while her thumb pressed firmly. "Tell me what you want me to do to you. I won't know unless you tell me. Pumpkin, please tell me."

"You're driving me crazy, woman," Sora groaned. "You know what I want, Iri."

Kairi giggled. She was having way too much fun with this. "No I don't," she whined in a bold-faced lie with such a cute tone of voice it made his nostrils vent like a bull. "You've never said. You've never asked me to before. How do I know you want it?"

"Please, use your mouth to…"

"To what? Be specific."

"To… please me," Sora panted.

Kairi giggled. "That's no good. Be more specific, pumpkin. What do you  _ really _ want me to do? Forget being a gentleman, Sora. Be as vulgar as you can be. Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

Sora's mental restraint snapped at Kairi's continued teasing. He was throbbing so hard it wouldn't surprise him if he came right there without any further provocation, but Kairi gave him permission, so he let it out in a needy groan. "Fuck, I need you to suck it, Kairi. Wrap those beautiful lips around my cock and suck it hard. Take my dick deep into your throat until you choke on it. That's what I want. Happy?"

Kairi's smile grew wider, if that could be believed. "Extremely," she answered. She then surprised him by proceeding to  _ not _ do  _ any _ of that and captured his lips in a kiss. Caught unawares, Sora couldn't contain himself as Kairi thrust her tongue into his mouth and started jerking hard and fast on his length with her right hand. He throbbed, losing all control, and spilled his seed all over her hand and the right side of her hip. Kairi didn't seem to mind or notice, continuing to swirl her tongue around in his mouth while her wrist still worked until Sora was finally spent and soft.

A full minute and a half later, she pulled her lips away from his, and Sora shot her an accusing look, or as accusing as he could make when he was smiling in the afterglow from such an intense orgasm. "You sexy teasing little minx."

Kairi’s smile turned just a bit cocky as she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes seductively. “What are you gonna do about it, pumpkin?” She whispered as her lips just barely brushed against his own. 

“You’re gonna pay for this, Kairi. Just you wait,” Sora tried to growl enticingly, but the effect was very much mitigated by his exhausted tone of voice and rapidly drifting off expression. He groaned as he laid his head against the pillows of their bed and conceded; “Just not tonight.”

The redhead giggled as she drew closer, pressing her body against his side as a hand traced the muscles criss-crossing the brunet’s torso. “Aww… that’s too bad,” she lamented half-heartedly. “I guess I’m just gonna have to look forward to how you decide to ‘punish’ me…” She pressed her lips to his collarbone while Sora slowly pulled a sheet up to cover their bodies. “And we never did get to checking out what that letter and package you got was about.”

“It can wait until morning,” Sora said. “Right now, I just wanna get some sleep with the most amazing girl in the universe snuggled up next to me with not a thing covering us up.” Kairi reached over, turned off the lights on the tables, and returned to snuggling into Sora like he was a giant teddy bear.

* * *

A humanoid figure with a canine head opened the door, dressed in flowing blue and white striped pyjamas and a similarly-themed cap. “Yes, Master Riku, Mistress Naminé?” Duckworth asked. “May I be of service?”

“I just want to confirm,” Riku said, “but there is absolutely no possibility of getting another apartment for myself and Naminé and leaving the one we’re currently in to Sora and Kairi as like a honeymoon suite sort of thing, right?”

“That is correct,” Duckworth replied. “Fond as he is of the boy, the chances of Mr. McDuck allowing that are at zero percent.”

“What about sound-proofing the master bedroom so we don’t have to hear them?” Naminé inquired. “They both get kinda loud when they’re in the midst of things, Kairi especially.”

“What if they should be suddenly attacked by Heartless or other foes in the middle of the night?” Duckworth replied. “You’d have no way of knowing.” He yawned. “Besides, there are a few secret chambers that Mr. McDuck has had installed in that penthouse, and they are perfectly soundproof.” 

The other half of the Destiny Quartet glanced at each other in shock, each searching for a clue that either had known about this. Finding nothing, Riku turned back to Duckworth. “What do you mean ‘secret chambers’, Duckworth? The staff never told us that the suite was outfitted with anything like that.”

“No, they wouldn’t, would they?” The old canine asked rhetorically as he opened the door wider, allowing his guests to come inside as he rummaged through a desk next to his modestly-sized bed. “The contractors were sworn to silence regarding their presence, and the only records exist an entire world away, home in Duckburg to be exact. However, I did keep the original architectural plans.” He pulled out a rolled up blueprint and spread it out across the desk so Riku and Naminé could see.

"How in the world?" Riku asked, seeing that there was at least one other room hidden within every room in their place, and many of the hidden rooms seemed to be  _ bigger _ than the spaces they were hiding within.

"Magic, obviously," replied Duckworth. "They're built into the walls, you see, and there are hidden switches that will open them. Don't ask me where the switches are, I do not know, but they're there. If you can find them, these hidden rooms should give you some respite from the young couple's romance."

"Do you know if Uncle Scrooge furnished these secret rooms?" Naminé asked. Duckworth shook his head.

"Unfortunately I do not," he replied. "However, that would mean that if they are not, they would more or less be yours to furnish and design to your heart's content for the next year while you live here." He rolled up the blueprints and handed them to Riku. "Good hunting, Master Riku, Mistress Naminé."

With that the duo bid the McDuck family’s butler good night and made their way back to the penthouse, Riku unfolding the blueprint and examining the secret rooms in greater detail. 

“I can’t believe it,” Naminé whispered, shaking her head as she looked over Riku’s shoulder to see. 

“Neither can I,” he replied honestly. “I never thought the old man would ever be so paranoid as to outfit a suite he almost never uses with almost a dozen hidden nooks built into the floors and walls just in case. I’ll never understand the mindset of the obscenely rich and famous.” 

“No, I mean I  _ literally  _ can’t believe it!” The blonde clarified, pointing her finger at the hidden space present in her bedroom. “Look at all that open space, Riku! All this time I was worried about not having enough room to set up an alchemy lab for our potions and ethers, making do with kitchen supplies and whatever chemicals I could get my hands on, and now I find out that with  _ this,  _ I could’ve been working with professional equipment! We could’ve had hi-potions and mega-ethers…”

“Well, I suppose it’s good we found this blueprint sooner rather than later, right?” Riku chuckled nervously as Naminé’s tirade slowly winded down. "Do you even have the proper equipment to make those, Naminé?"

"...I would need to make a couple of calls back home to see if Ansem and the others could ship them to me," she answered after a moment. "But if they agree, then yes, I'd be able to do it."

“It shouldn’t be too much trouble,” Riku said thoughtfully. “You’re the darling crown princess of Radiant Garden, after all. I doubt there’s a thing Ansem would refuse his adopted daughter.”

“It’s still so weird to genuinely, honestly think of him as a father figure,” Naminé confessed with a small smile. “For the longest time, he was just DiZ, the man who used me for his dirty work before tossing me aside when I started going against his plans for Roxas and Sora. I guess whatever he went through in between the old mansion and the World that Never Was, coupled with the time he spent in the Realm of Darkness with Master Aqua changed something in him. Or maybe it reminded him of the man he used to be, I don’t know.”

“Having a family’s tough, isn’t it?” Riku asked with a smirk. “It’s always weirdest when they change without you noticing it, or when so much time has passed but they’re still the same.” Riku gained a distant look in his eye and he continued quietly. “I wonder how much Ichigo’s going to change before I come home again.”

Their conversation quieted at the somber tone the older teen adopted. As they reached the door to the penthouse and Riku swiped the keycard to let them enter, Naminé asked: “Could you tell me what she’s like? Sora and Kairi told me a bit already, but I’d like to hear it from someone who’s known her all her life. If that’s alright with you, of course.”

That seemed to revitalize Riku’s spirits and he turned to face his friend after putting up his shoes in the closet. “Of course it’s alright,” he replied as he took out his Gummiphone, scrolling through his photos before finding the one he wanted. He turned the screen towards Naminé, and she was faced with the frozen image of a young girl, probably ten or eleven at a glance, smiling and waving cheerily at the camera. Her aquamarine eyes glinted with the mirth characteristic of children her age and with the bright sun shining overhead. Silver hair was done up in a ponytail that hung off the side of her shoulder. It was clear as daylight for her that this had to be the famed Ichigo Miyano.

“I can see that she takes a lot after her big bro,” Naminé noted as she noticed the pair of hands laid on the girl’s shoulders. It didn’t take much of a genius to determine who they might’ve belonged to. “You and your father must’ve been busy beating the boys off of her with a stick.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Riku despaired lightly.

"Because she's cute," Naminé pointed out. "Give her a few years to mature and she'll be  _ hot _ ."

“Don’t say things like that,” Riku commanded. “I don’t want to think about that.”

“Well  _ somebody’s _ being a protective big brother,” teased the blonde. Riku huffed in frustration while failing to suppress a wry grin, as if he was proud of being the overprotective big bro Naminé and the others accused him of being. 

“Well, you’re right,” he conceded. “Ichigo’s always had the habit of unintentionally charming boys her age, ever since she was eight. I’ve just about lost count of all the bouquets of roses and boxes of chocolates she gets every Valentine’s Day.”

"What does she do?" Naminé asked. Riku half-heartedly shrugged.

"Regular kid stuff, more or less," he answered. "Plays at the park with her friends, rides her bike, plays community league softball during the season. She's pretty good at math and science stuff, but despite having good reading comprehension for her age and grade her spelling is atrocious."

"Any hobbies?" his blonde roommate inquired. "She must do some things in her free time."

"She's a bit of a nerd," Riku chuckled. "Plays some tabletop roleplaying game with some of her friends on Thursdays after school. One friend's dad got them into it during a birthday party last year and they've been hooked ever since."

"Oh, so she plays role-playing games?" Naminé asked. "Fantasy?"

"That's the idea. She was telling me about her character in their campaign a while ago, who is a tree nymph rogue or something like that, and how they accidentally went to jail over a bunch of bad dice rolls. Of course, once she found out that magic was real and I could do it she started pestering me about teaching her some."

“And? Did you teach her anything?”

“Giving someone like Ichigo access to the kind of magic we wield is a recipe for disaster. She’s got a very active imagination, and if taught the techniques to make those fantasies reality, there’s no telling what could happen.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question, Riku.” Naminé persisted. “Did you or did you not teach your little sister magic?”

Riku looked down in embarrassment, suddenly finding his socks to be very interesting. “...I did.” He mumbled out.

Naminé looked at him sternly, and it was rather comical to see Riku hiding from a girl whose head didn't reach his chin. "Riku… what did you teach her?"

"In my defence, I don't know any of the crazy transmutation type magic that Sora, Donald, Merlin, and I guess Kairi probably know."

"So you just know combat magic, which makes me ask again,  _ what _ did you teach your  _ sixth-grade _ little sister?"

“Just some low-level wind spells!” Riku protested. “And cure magic in case she gets a few scrapes and bruises during her softball games. Geez, Naminé. I may be a sucker for her puppy-dog eyes, but I still know better than to teach her anything that could be really dangerous to herself and to others. Give me some credit.”

"So no fireballs?"

"No!"

"No bolts of lightning?"

"Of course not!"

"No magic to stop time to let her cheat off her classmates during tests?"

"God, Naminé, why would you even think of that?"

She shrugged. "Well you said she plays a Rogue, so…"

“She may like to roleplay the sneaky, cunning types of characters, but she’s also too proud to even consider ways of cheating in academics,” Riku dismisses with a wave of his hand. “Besides, her body would never be able to handle the backlash from magic that can stop time. And I’ve never even told her that such magic even exists, just to be sure.”

Naminé nodded in satisfaction of Riku’s answer. “One last question,” she said. “When you all went back to Destiny Islands after your first battle with Xemnas, how did she handle you coming home after over a year of world-hopping and piecing together Sora’s memories?”

Riku laughed. "She asked me why I let my hair grow out and if I could even see past my bangs. I guess she always kinda trusted that I would be able to take care of myself and that I'd be back. She was more upset when the Keyblade War finished, and neither Sora or Kairi came home with me, and then she was even more upset when Sora brought Kairi back, but he was left in the Abyss."

"She sounds like a good sister," Naminé declared. "I'd like to meet her someday."

The taller teen nodded, almost lost in memories. “The best,” he agreed with a smile. “Maybe when all this is over, who knows? You could visit us more often. I know Kairi’s family is eager to really meet her ‘sister’.”

"I remember. Kairi has said that Haru is looking forward to another baby sis to spoil." Naminé paused and listened. "Sounds like those two have gone quiet. Must be asleep by now."

“Good.” Riku sighed. “I may not have been lying when I said I was happy they were taking those next big steps in their relationship, but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to take one for the team and listen as they screw like rabbits in heat just a few thin walls away.”

“But I thought you said that…”

“Even if they haven’t actually gone there yet, whatever they’re currently doing is still enough to make them too loud to ignore,” Riku griped. “Maybe I need to get some kind of noise-cancelling headphones or something to sleep with, or I need to just bang on the wall and yell at them to shut up.”

“You could get them gags,” Naminé suggested. “It’d keep their noise down, and who knows? They might actually like it.”

Riku paused, considering the idea. While it abhorred him at first, it was quickly gaining traction in his mind. Gagging them would then give them the ability to remove the offending items whenever they finished, thus removing the need for some kind of soundproofing. That would allow for violent noises in the night to alert everyone in the place to an ambush by Xigbar or Heartless, not that that was likely. Considering that Xigbar likely knew exactly where they were living, he’d had ample opportunity to barge in and disrupt their lives already but hadn’t. Plus, giving them gags would just embarrass the crap out of the pair and would be funny as hell.

“You know, that just might work,” he chuckled as he imagined his best friend’s faces turning vermilion with mortification. “The only question is where we’d get the damn things in the first place.” 

“I’m pretty sure Dr. Takemi has a few spare gags in case a patient needs to bite down on something,” The blonde snapped her dainty fingers in realization. “But I don’t know if she’d object to me taking a few or not…”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be a big deal,” Riku reasoned. “After all, if she’s selling painkillers and other experimental drugs to Akira for our Phantom Thief extracurriculars with no questions asked, then you asking for a couple of gags for the harmless purpose of muffling the noises our lovebirds make  _ in flagrante delicto  _ wouldn’t coax a single raised eyebrow out of her.” Naminé groaned and Riku caught her frowning at him. "What?"

"Please don't do that again," she requested. Riku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Do what?"

"Speak Latin," clarified his blonde housemate. "Marluxia played the part of some kind of orator or thespian while in Castle Oblivion, and he really liked to dole out the Latin while he had me there. I don't exactly have nice memories of the dead language."

“Really?” Riku asked dumbly, shocked that he had blindly stumbled onto such a sore topic for her in an attempt to sound smooth and sophisticated. Now that he knew Marluxia did essentially the same thing as part of his delusions of grandeur, the Keyblade Master felt all kinds of icky and wrong at the unintentional parallel. “I’m sorry, Naminé. I didn’t know.”

“Not your fault, Riku.” Naminé assured him with a gentle hand on his arm. “It’s like Sora keeps saying. The past is the past, and the old enemies we’ve left there can’t hurt us anymore.”

"Except when they come back and they do," Riku groused. “I was absolutely certain Xigbar had fallen to his death when we beat him in the Keyblade Graveyard. If I can be wrong about him, who else might still be waiting in the wings for us to find?”

“It won’t do you any good to stress over it tonight, Riku,” the blonde’s hand tilted his chin up so they could look each other in the eyes. “Worst case scenario; we have to pound some sense into some old friends once more with feeling. They say that everything comes in threes, so maybe this last time will be the charm.”

“Maybe,” he agreed silently, trying not to dwell on how good her soft fingers felt against his face. “I’m really not sure how many more surprises and shocks I can take before I start coming apart at the seams.”

* * *

Several city blocks away, in the Red-Light District of the Shinjuku neighborhood, a once vain and arrogant man was already in the process of unraveling as the full weight of his reprehensible crimes crashed down onto his conscience. It was how he’d found himself here of all places, a bar run by what looked to be a drag queen as he drowned his sorrows pitifully into a bottle of whiskey. It was the only way he could think of that would blot out the bruised faces of all the students he’d savagely beaten, the sobs and pleas for mercy from the female students he’d forced himself onto. How could he ever think that way about the young men and women who were meant to trust and rely on him? As less than cattle? As slaves he could use and toss aside at his leisure?

“You know what the worst part is?” He all but sobbed as he couldn’t bear to look at the man who’d deigned to listen to him as he poured his guts out. “I can’t even remember how many there were. How many players I beat to a pulp, how many girls I… I assaulted. I think I read somewhere before that that’s typical for serial rapists. That they’ve done it for so long that the people they’ve hurt aren’t even people to them anymore. Just blurs of faces and sensations…”

“Hmm,” the other man hummed in thought as his elegantly gloved fingers drummed the rim of the glass of single malt he’d been nursing for the past five minutes. He was dressed far more professionally than the broken gym coach in front of him, fashionably wearing a combination of a grey suit jacket and vest over a white dress shirt and dark blue tie, and grey suit trousers over black Oxfords. “If I might make a suggestion?” He spoke with a refined tone most often reserved for a professional gambler. “You seem to be looking for a way to atone for what you have done. Have you considered perhaps going out in front of your school and confessing all you have done to them?”

“It’s the first thing that came to mind.” Kamoshida responded tonelessly. 

“So why are you here?” The stranger asked again. “In a disreputable pub like this, drowning your sorrows and confessing to your crimes here where no one cares one way or another?”

The taller man took a long swig of his drink before answering. “Liquid courage,” he replied simply. “And because I know that once it’s done, I’ll likely never get to enjoy the tastes of the more straightforward things in life ever again.”

The other man nodded and rolled his fingers around the rim of his glass once more. “It seems that fate has dealt you a new hand. I hope you play it well. It is always interesting when a wild card comes into play.” He smiled, having heard some rather interesting details in the broken coach’s story, and took another sip of his single malt whisky. “Perhaps the day when we shall play again as ‘just guys’ is closer than I thought.”

"What was that?" Kamoshida asked, eyes glassy. "Wild card? Just guys?"

The other man chuckled. "Perhaps I have had a bit too much to drink. Pay it no mind."


	16. Surprises

_ Monday-5/2/20XX-Early Morning _

 

“So why do you think the principal called this assembly?” One first-year asked his buddy as he and what seemed to be the entire student body and faculty filed into the auditorium. Most were grumbling and complaining about having to endure another of the fat man’s lectures the day before their three-day vacation. “It’s the day before Golden Week, why’s he wasting our time with this?”

“Maybe that’s the point,” his friend rolled his eyes as they came to a stop a few rows away from the podium set up at the head of the room. “Call us together to speak to us about not doing anything stupid over the break, cause of that girl who tried to kill herself a few weeks back. What was her name? Suzui something?”

“Yeah, I think that’s right,” the first teenager replied as he huffed in frustration. “What a pain. One girl almost decides to throw it all away and the next thing you know, the teachers start eyeballing us all like we’re suddenly gonna lose our nerve just like her. We don’t need this patronizing bullshit…” A soft clearing of the throat alerted them that their conversation was not as hushed as they would’ve liked, and they looked behind themselves to see who wanted their attention. They gulped nervously as they were brought face-to-face with a large group of their senpai, all looking at them with varying degrees of disdain and irritation, the transfer with the record and the newly “crowned” Shujin Prince at the head of the party. "H-Hikari-senpai! How… how are you doing today?"

"Wondering about whatever's going to be announced at this surprise assembly," the celebrity chef of class 2-D stated. "Also wondering what words I need to use on a couple of knucklehead first years to remind them that a classmate trying to kill herself isn't something to be annoyed about." Said first-years directed their gazes to their feet, unable to face the accusing glares leveled towards them, least of all from Takamaki-senpai, with her look being particularly fiery and outraged. 

“I mean… I know it’s a tragedy what happened to Suzui-senpai,” the second one stuttered out quietly in an attempt to save face. “But it's not like we need Kobayakawa to go up onstage and give an empty speech about how our lives are precious and we shouldn’t be so quick to throw them away. Everybody knows he doesn’t give two shits about us as people.”

"Shitty as it is, they do have a point," another senpai who was with the Shujin Prince sighed. She was blonde, her long hair styled into attractive pigtails. "Kobayakawa-sensei doesn't really have us kids in his heart."

"Settle down," a stern, tired, teacher instructed. "You're holding up the line. Class 2-D, get to your assigned positions so we can begin the assembly."

"Yes, Kawakami-sensei," the redhead standing next to Hikari apologized with a bow. She was also a senpai somewhat well-known amongst the first years, the girlfriend of Prince Hikari and outspoken reporter VP of the Shujin Chronicle, Kairi Ushida. They were in the same class so of course it was natural to see them together, but seeing the two spontaneous transfer student idols of the school together was still enough to make the two boys blush. Ushida was pretty, and they still remembered the rumours that flew under the radar of the types of things that their senpai was said to do. Thoughts about it kept them up at night.

“Still,” a girl in the same class as the two first years muttered, “it’s not like they need to tell us not to commit suicide, though.”

“There was that calling card too, the one that had all the teachers freaking out.”

“At least morning practice got cancelled because of this. That’s a bonus.”

“It’s Golden Week. Why didn’t they just cancel classes today too so we get the whole week off?”

The muttering across the assembled student body quieted down as the rotund figure of Principal Kobayakawa came up to the podium placed on the stage from which he’d be able to address the school. He looked out over all of them, a discernibly stern expression on his face. “Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day...”

“‘The other day’?” Kairi muttered. “It was over two weeks ago and we’re only having an assembly about it now?”

“...Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and—”

His platitudes were interrupted by one of the gymnasium’s side doors opening and closing, a loud enough sound in the otherwise silent hall to attract everyone’s attention. Standing there, head hung low, was Suguru Kamoshida.

“Ah! Mr. Kamoshida, what’s the…” Kobayakawa exclaimed, clearly not expecting the coach’s presence. He looked terrible. Heavy bags had formed under his eyes, his clothing was wrinkled, and his hair was completely unkempt. Most striking of all was the look on his face: that of a man defeated and resigned. If he had even heard his superior’s words however, Kamoshida made no motion of it as he kept his head bowed and eyes closed.

“I… have been reborn.” Kamoshida announced lowly, though it still rang out so everyone could hear. “That is why I will confess everything to you all…” He began trudging onto the stage so everyone could see him clearly, while the group from Class 2-D shared looks amongst themselves. 

“He sounds completely different than what he did before.” Sora whispered as he glanced to Kairi out of the corner of his eye. “Guess that means the Change of Heart worked.”

“It’s almost scary how different he is.” Kairi agreed. “He sounds dead inside, or like someone brainwashed him and he’s totally blank and hollow.”

“That’s kinda what we already did, Kairi.” Akira leaned in between the two of them to add his own two cents on the matter. Ann said nothing, her eyes never leaving Kamoshida, even as her hand unconsciously sought Akira’s own for comfort and support. “Hush up now, he’s starting.”

“I have repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher,” Kamoshida admitted. “Verbally abusing students… physically abusing my team, and… sexually harassing female students.  _ I _ am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!” The verbal admission of his guilt seemed to rob him of all strength in his legs, and he collapsed onto his knees as the shocked students of the school began whispering amongst themselves, their discordant chorus of surprise and outrage at the revelations creating a din that made it difficult to hear beyond your own neighbours, until Kamoshida, eyes bloodshot and wet with salty tears, continued. His voice alone seemed to be the only thing capable of capturing the students’ attention at this moment.

“I thought of this school as my own castle. There were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them. I will, of course, rescind those.” As Mishima gained a light in his eyes from those words, Kamoshida broke down even more. “I am… truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts. I am, an arrogant… shallow, and shameful person. No, I’m worse than that!” He fell forward even further, placing himself into a sloppy dogeza position. His head audibly thumped the stage as Kamoshida committed to it, momentarily stunning everyone. “I will take responsibility and kill myself for it!”

The murmurs and whispers began anew, all the students in the auditorium expressing their shock and horror that the once proud and accomplished Suguru Kamoshida could be brought so low as to seriously contemplate killing himself in an effort to atone for what he had done to them. As nearby teachers tried in vain to restore a semblance of order to the growing chaos, the present Phantom Thieves found each other throughout the room, the same horror reflected in their gazes at what they had brought about. They had all wanted Kamoshida to pay, true. But not like this. 

“Mr. Kamoshida! Please get off the stage for now!” Kobayakawa found his voice and ran to the coach’s side. He tried pulling him to his feet as other teachers followed his example and tried ordering the students to their classes, but to no avail. Kamoshida was too engulfed by his despair, and the teenagers before him were too numb from shock to do anything other than stare. 

“I…” Kamoshida spoke again. 

“Don’t run, you bastard!”

The voice that pierced the gymnasium belonged to none other than Ann Takamaki, and even Kamoshida was forced to look at her as she screwed her face into one of fury. “Shiho’s still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!”

“You’re right,” Kamoshida sobbed, regaining his kneeling posture as he faced the furious Takamaki. “You’re absolutely right. I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes. I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I… I tried to force her into having relations. I also spread false rumours about her classmates, Hikari-san and Ushida-san, simply out of spite. I am not fit to be a coach or a mentor to such fine young people. As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone, please call the police!”

“Holy shit…” Ryuji whispered as he and Riku observed this strangely cathartic and mollifying series of events. “What the hell did we do?” 

“We broke a titan, Ryuji.” Riku replied, equally quiet and shaken, even as teachers starting rounding up students and herding them back to class in spite of their protests and exclamations. “We broke a titan, and we’ve changed the order of things here forever.”

“Isn’t this just like what that calling card thing said?”

“Does this mean the Phantom Thieves thing was for real!?”

As students started to speculate on the validity of the calling card and the very idea of stealing someone's heart, those who performed the deed managed to slip away from their respective classes in the chaos of the faculty attempting to herd the students and Kamoshida out of the gymnasium. Managing to swim their way to the side of the gym, they tried to remain at least a little inconspicuous. 

Jiminy Cricket poked his head out of Sora’s blazer pocket and, making sure the coast was clear, decided to be the icebreaker to this stifling silence. “Well I’ll be,” he remarked solemnly. “Seems like that Kamoshida’s heart really did change.” 

“You got that right, Jiminy.” Sora agreed with a nod of his head. “But it seems like we did a little more than that. He wasn’t just acting completely different from how he was before, he had just… given up on everything except what his conscience dictated for him. I know he deserves it, but it doesn’t make me feel any less dirty and wrong.”

“I know the feelin’.” Ryuji interjected, scuffing his shoes on the auditorium floor. “Did we really do the right thing here?” He turned to face Akira, who was continuing to stare ahead with an indecipherable expression on his face. “What do you think, boss-man?”

Akira sighed, his breath heavy and pronounced as he exhaled. “If we didn’t do it, then we’d be expelled after today, Suzui-san would have fallen off the roof for nothing, and Kamoshida would have continued physically and sexually abusing the volleyball team. Nobody else was willing to stand against him, so we had to do it.”

“I guess so…” Ryuji said. He cocked his head, looking past Akira. “Huh? Why’s Mishima comin’ this way?” The rest of the crew turned and saw three students approaching, one of them being Yuki Mishima. He was accompanied by two female students, one of whom was also in class 2-D together with the majority of the Phantom Thieves. Jiminy quickly hid himself in Sora’s blazer as they got close.

Mishima’s bruised and battered face was scrunched up in genuine sorrow and regret, and the two girls trailing behind him on either side weren’t that far off. His eyes met each individual Thief before he dropped before them in a bow. “Takamaki-san, Ushida-san… everyone… I’m sorry!”

The group clearly wasn’t expecting this of Mishima, least of all Kairi and Ann, who stared at him with a confused “Huh?” escaping from their mouths. 

“We all knew… but we pretended we didn’t.” Mishima elaborated as he rose up from his bow, though his head was still kept reverently low. 

The tall girl to his left took this as her cue to speak up, tears welling in her eyes with regret. “Takamaki-san, I had you all wrong! I’m so sorry I spread those horrible rumors about you!”

Returning from the fog of his mind, Riku snapped back to the here and now with a few choice words of his own. “It’s not just her though,” he quietly noted so everyone could hear. “I think you might owe an apology to Kurusu-san and Sakamoto-san as well.”

"Ushida-san, I'm sorry!" the girl from their class apologized, bowing deeply to her. "I was the one who carved such terrible things into your desk! I was jealous of you and Hikari-san, and I just wanted to believe the rumours about you so badly! Please forgive me!"

"And Kurusu-san, I'm sorry too," Mishima apologized anew. "I shouldn't have leaked your record to the school, even with Kamoshida threatening me. I'll make it up to you for this, I swear." 

The sound of footsteps prevented anyone from giving a proper response to the apologies given to them as a familiar gaunt, suited figure entered their peripheral. “You’re still here?” Yagi-sensei asked with a quirked eyebrow. “I understand this has been a tumultuous few minutes for us all, and tomorrow’s the start of Golden Week, but you all still have classes for today.” 

“Understood, Yagi-sensei.” Riku replied with a respectful nod, the gathered students dispersing to their individual classes with a promise to catch each other later. As the Destiny Trio made their way out of the auditorium however, the third-year was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. 

“Not quite yet, you three.” Yagi said. “There’s something we need to discuss in private first. The rest of you can go, we won’t be more than a moment.”

"Oh?" Ann asked. "Uh, well okay."

"We'll let Kawakami-sensei know that you'll be a little longer," Akira said. The rest of the Phantom Thieves left the gymnasium, leaving Sora, Riku, Kairi the only students remaining in the hall along with Riku’s homeroom teacher. Once they were out of earshot, Yagi turned to face the three remaining students with folded arms and a small smirk on his face. 

“Not that I object to the end results,” he began. “But when you told me Suguru had experienced ‘a sudden, powerful pang of conscience’, Miyano-shonen, I wasn’t expecting he would announce it quite so… dramatically.”

“Neither did we,” Riku replied. “It even caught us by surprise.”

“But at least his mind didn’t self-destruct,” Sora said, leaning back with his arms behind his head. “So… I’m gonna chalk this one up as a win. Even if we had some… hiccoughs.”

“Hiccoughs?” Yagi questioned before vigorously shaking his shaggy head in the negative. “No, no. The less I know about whatever you did to him the better. You’ll need all the advantages you can get in your corner in the days to come.”

“What do you mean ‘advantages’, Yagi-sensei?” Kairi asked with a quizzical tilt of her head. “Should we be expecting trouble to head our way anytime soon? I promise that nothing we did can be traced back to us.”

"I believe you, Ushida-shojo," Yagi replied, "but I figured I should let you know that the Principal isn't going to be happy about this. Kobayakawa-sensei can be somewhat superstitious, and he's going to want to investigate what happened; so whatever you do, stay on your toes."

“What do you mean, sensei?” Sora chimed in. “What do you think he’d be willing to do?”

“It’s far too early to say for certain, Hikari-shonen,” the teacher answered honestly. “But I can make a few educated guesses based on what I know of our not-so-beloved Principal. His priorities first and foremost are likely to lie with saving face in the wake of Suguru’s admission of his foul deeds. Claiming ignorance of what he was doing to his team and behind closed doors when the police come asking questions, bullying or coercing those of us, students and teachers alike, who won’t comply, that kind of thing as a start.”

“And after that?” Riku queried. 

“Then… then he’s likely to start coming after you three and your friends. It’s no secret that the six of you had more reason than most to hate Kamoshida.”

“It can’t be just us, though,” Kairi reasoned. “There’s bound to be lots of students with more reason than us to hate Kamoshida. The entire volleyball team, for instance; both boys  _ and _ girls. Suzui-san can’t be the only girl he sexually tormented.”

Yagi nodded. “True, but the transfer student with the record, the track member who was goaded into getting his leg broken and his sports career ruined, the friend of the volleyball player whom he tried to blackmail into having relations with, the culinary wunderkind who showed him up at the rally and his reporter girlfriend he spread salacious rumours about, and the upstanding new student council member who argued that they should investigate Kamoshida. While there may be more students who had grudges or more reason to hate Kamoshida than you, you were the ones who were actively trying to poke your noses in and do something about it. That’s going to set you apart.”

"We'll be careful," Riku assured him.

Yagi placed his hands on his hips as he looked over them. "Don't worry, I'll be keeping my mouth shut about this. I have no idea if that Phantom Thieves thing is part of what you were up to or not. Maybe that was a joke or a distraction to keep everyone's eyes somewhere else. Anyway, just wanted to let you know to stay on your toes once Golden Week ends and classes start again on Friday."

"About that, sensei," Sora spoke up. " _ Why? _ Why are we coming to school on Monday, given Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday off, and then have to be back Friday and Saturday? Can't they give us the whole week off since it's Golden  _ Week _ ?"

Their scrawny sensei belted out a hearty laugh at the young man’s point. “That’s a very good question, Hikari-shonen!” He chuckled as he wiped an errant tear from his eye. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a good answer for you. It’s been that way since before an old man like me was even born, and no one’s bothered to question that.” Suddenly Yagi grew contemplative and thoughtful as his voice dropped to a murmur. “Actually, maybe that’s exactly what’s wrong with this country…”

“Sensei?” Riku asked with a concerned frown. “Are you alright? You look lost in thought.”

“Ah! Listen to me; rambling like the old fool I am when there’s things that need doing for all of us!” Yagi waved off his student’s concern with a wry grin. “Anyways, that’s all I wanted to inform you three about. You can return to your classes now. Better get going, or Kawakami-sensei is going to have  _ my _ hide! Miyano-shonen, I'll see you later. Don't forget to turn in your career aspiration form after our homeroom period this afternoon.”

“Right… I’ll finish that, sensei,” Riku said as the three parted ways with Riku’s teacher.

“Career aspiration sheet, huh?” Sora mused, folding his arms behind his head as he walked. “Oh yeah, I’ve still gotta do that for Kawakami-sensei.”

“You haven’t finished yet?” Kairi sighed. “You know she’s going to tan your butt if you keep delaying on that, right?”

“Well I don’t know what to put down,” Sora challenged. “How am I supposed to write down what I want to do when I graduate when  _ I _ don’t even know what I want to do? Isn’t that the same with you, Riku?”

“It’s more a point of what half-truth am I going to use to explain being a True Keyblade Master?” Riku replied with a shrug. “It’s kind of a nonconformative career path.”

“Maybe you should ask Aqua about how Master Eraqus would circumvent such a thing when we next talk to her.” Kairi suggested with a smile. “I’m sure she’d be happy to help. Must be pretty boring to be on the back burner in Iwatodai while the fun stuff is happening here.”

* * *

_ Monday-5/2/20XX-Afternoon _

 

“Alright.” Master Aqua sighed as she stood in the middle of the plaza right outside Shibuya station. Or at least what  _ seemed  _ to be Shibuya station. “Where in all the worlds am I?”

She honestly hadn’t intended on this little detour. The idea was simply to drop by the apartment Kairi and the others were bunking in for the duration of Golden Week and provide what instruction she could while Terra, Ven, and Chirithy enjoyed their own time off. They’d wanted to come along as well of course, but Aqua insisted on the grounds that she still had the most solid experience of the group, making her more suited for the training she had in mind. 

She had hopped on the earliest train to Tokyo in the morning and at last found herself in the heart of the city, not far from where her charges were staying in Roppongi Hills if she remembered correctly. Though it was a most tantalizing mystery as to how she transitioned from trudging up stairs into a sunny, crowded central square into whatever it was that greeted her at the top.

“Okay…” Aqua muttered, pulling along her luggage on its wheels. She looked around for any notable signs. “Okay, yes, I am in Shibuya. I am  _ in _ …  _ Shibuya _ . They are in  _ Roppongi _ . How do I get to Roppongi?” After a couple of minutes of searching for signage to tell her the answer to her question, Aqua sighed and decided that it was time to rely on technology to save her. She pulled out her Gummiphone and opened the map app, hoping that it would be able to tell her how to get to where she wanted to go. It had proven itself useful in navigating Tatsumi Port Island, so it should be just as invaluable in the bustling megalopolis of Tokyo, right?

“Oh, I suppose it’s not  _ too _ far,” Aqua continued to murmur to herself. “So Roppongi is in Minato? I didn’t know that. I think I’ll walk. I’ve spent enough time sitting down on a train; I could use the opportunity to stretch my legs.” Convincing herself that walking would be more convenient than getting on another couple of trains, Aqua turned towards the south-east and started to walk, with her luggage clitter-clattering on its plastic wheels behind her.

Walking also gave the young Master time to survey her surroundings and determine exactly  _ what  _ was wrong with the city. From all the pictures the Destiny Quartet had uploaded through Heartstagram, this should’ve been a bustling and colorful shopping street. But instead of stores alive with the sounds of business and life in general, everything around her was distressingly vacant and devoid of  _ anything _ , much less signs of life. Not helping matters was the fact that the sky was awash with swirling vortexes of black and red tendrils that would often resemble chains for a split-second before becoming incomprehensible again. Aqua was immediately struck by how similar said chains appeared to the ones everyone had seen when approaching this world for the first time when a honking noise alerted her to something approaching her from behind.

Her reflexes honed to a fine edge by the training Master Eraqus had put her, Terra, and Ven through, Aqua easily jumped out of the way, getting an eyeful of the offending vehicle in the process. It was a dark bluish-green buggy outfitted with all-terrain tires, plush red seat cushions, and a staggering amount of luggage strapped to the back that swayed and bobbed as if it would fall off any second. The vehicle rolled to a stop just as Aqua was able to right herself and her suitcase again, and she turned furious eyes to where the driver was supposed to be.

“Watch where you’re going!” She scolded, choosing to ignore the surrealities of the current situation in favor of the very real and very human agitation of almost being reduced to roadkill. “You could’ve seriously hurt me back there!”

“I’m sorry!” A young voice answered her sheepishly. “It’s just that you always need to be on the lookout for the Shadows even when you’re above ground. They like to pop up when you least expect it.”

Aqua gasped. "Shadows?" Could he mean what Sora's group had talked about? "You mean those things that appear in Palaces?" Aqua whirled around, the disparate bits of knowledge she had weaving together to form a question she already knew the answer to. "Am I… am I in the Metaverse?"

“Yep!” The same voice replied. “Though you’re not exactly in a conventional Palace like what you’re probably thinking.” The sound of a car door opening and closing followed by footsteps drew Aqua’s attention to the speaker. She turned around and down to accommodate his short stature, and her eyes widened imperceptibly as she took in this strange person’s features. 

At first glance he looked like a human child, with his round face and wide, innocent eyes, but it quickly became apparent that her visitor was something  _ other.  _ He was wearing a combination of black gloves, pants, and grey boots with a matching hoodie, star and moon patterns dotting the ensemble. But Aqua’s eyes were more drawn to his head, where the things that marked this boy as not human were most apparent. His grey hair was oddly texturized; instead of many individual strands making up the mop, it more accurately resembled a shiny helmet with sharp angles and points all around. Alongside that, his deformed ears, and eyes that were an ominously familiar shade of yellow, Aqua shifted her stance so she’d be ready if things turned violent.

"Easy now," he said airily. "Why so tense?"

"I have a bad history with people with yellow eyes," Aqua answered.

“Well, you have nothing to worry about from little old me,” the doll-like creature placated with his gloved palms turned to face her, as if to show he was carrying no weapons to speak of. Aqua still didn’t lessen her stance. “My name is José. What’s yours?”

"...Aqua," the Keyblade Master replied slowly, gradually easing out of her defensive posture. "So, José, if I'm not in Tokyo proper but the Metaverse, and I'm not in a Palace, then where exactly am I?"

“That’s easy to answer! You’re in Mementos.” José answered brightly, rocking back-and-forth on the heels of his feet. “In broad terms, this place is everyone’s Palace, but also not.”

“What do you mean ‘everyone’?” Aqua inquired.

“Well, at least everyone whose heart is marred by distortions,” the youth shrugged. “They’re the ones who’ve just begun looking at the world in a way that conforms to their twisted desires, but haven’t progressed far enough to form a Palace of their own.”

The Keyblade Master looked around once again as she asked her next questions. “Then where is everyone? If this is the Palace of the people of Tokyo, why haven’t we seen any of their Shadows yet?”

"Oh they typically don't walk around up here," José answered. "Usually they congregate in the subway system. That's where Mementos becomes a labyrinth of tunnels and platforms leading deeper and deeper into the heart of the city. That makes the surface a generally quiet place, though there are still the occasional Shadows that naturally inhabit Mementos wandering around."

Throughout the boy’s explanations, Aqua filed away everything he’d been saying so she could share it with Sora and the others later. Besides, this place certainly had the potential to be a useful spot for the training she had in mind. But first things first… 

“How did I get here?” She asked José. “I was under the impression that you needed something called a Meta Nav on your phone to come and go from the Metaverse. I was just walking out of the station to meet some friends of mine when I suddenly found myself in an empty square.”

“Hmm,” José closed his eyes and placed a small hand on his chin in concentration. “I wouldn’t know much about a navigation app. I’ve never been outside this dimension as far as I can remember. But if you were drawn into Mementos by accident, it can only mean that you were close by when someone else used this Meta Nav to come here.”

Aqua nodded in acceptance of the information. “I see,” she hummed in thought. “I know it can’t have been my friends. They’re still in school at the moment, and even if they weren’t I would’ve certainly recognized them when I crossed over into this other world. Someone else has access to the Metaverse then. But who?”

“Um… Ms. Aqua?” José interrupted her train of thought as he tugged at the hem of the dark blue long coat she’d been wearing, looking up at her with wide, concerned eyes. The Keyblade Master struggled in spite of herself to not let out an adoring ‘Aww!’ at how honest and sincere he appeared. The little guy barely came up to her waist. “Are you alright?”

Instead of running a hand through his hair like her heart traitorously wanted her to, Aqua settled on giving the boy a warm smile, her previous paranoid animosity forgotten. “Yes, José. I’m fine. Just lost in thought for a moment.” With that, she took a step back from his grasp on her coat and summoned her Keyblade to her hand.

“Whoa!” José breathed out excitedly, his eyes gleaming at the sight of the strange, key-shaped sword that had appeared in the nice lady’s free hand. “Cool! What is that?” He asked as she pointed the weapon down a nearby alley.

"Something I can use to get back to where I'm supposed to be," Aqua answered him. The tip of Stormfall's key started to glow with light, and a swirling blue cloud appeared in front of her. The brightness of the light and sparkles that frayed off of the cloud contrasted greatly with the dour atmosphere of this place, and Aqua smiled as she recognized this portal as being her one-way ticket to return to the world.

“That’s incredible!” The kid complimented as Aqua dismissed Stormfall and walked up to the portal she had created. “Good luck finding who you’re looking for!” José said as he waved goodbye. The bluenette returned his wave as she disappeared into the cloud. 

On the other side, Aqua found herself facing a busy Shibuya street from the mouth of the same alley where she’d had her very enlightening conversation with José. Fortunately, it appeared that the commuters and shoppers going to and fro in front of her paid her sudden appearance no mind as they went about their business. Which was both reassuring… and incredibly strange.

But not as strange as what the young Master would see next.

A sharp intake of breath made Aqua close her eyes and silently curse herself. It seemed someone  _ had  _ witnessed the miniature light show her portal had created. She turned around to confront the source, finding herself face-to-face with another oddly dressed prepubescent child, this one of the female variety.

“Hey there, little girl,” Aqua sheepishly greeted with a tiny wave. “How much of that did you just see?”

_ First I get lost in the big city and find myself in the Metaverse, and now I literally popped out of a hole in space in front of a child. Not a good day, "Master" Aqua, _ she chided herself, waiting anxiously for the girl's reply.

"What!?" the girl replied, shirking back a little and seemingly repulsed. "How can  _ you _ see me? You're not someone the Master has an interest in, like that no good inmate!"

“Master? Inmate?” Aqua whispered to herself as the girl in front of her continued to sputter and rant in indignation. The presence she gave off was almost identical to the one José did, a notion supported by the fact that her one visible eye (the other covered by an eyepatch with a stylized golden V on the front) was the same shade as the doll-person Aqua met in Mementos. 

As she took her eyes off the younger girl, Aqua also took note of the ethereally blue prison door she was sitting on top of. There was definitely some powerful magic at work here if both she and the door were concealed from the eyes of normal people. “What’s on the other side of that door?” Aqua interrupted the platinum blonde’s tirade as she pointed to her perch. Immediately, the loud-mouthed guard stopped talking, leaping off her vantage point and landing perfectly on her feet in front of the Keyblade Master. 

“That’s none of your business, human!” She snapped back, quieter than before but no less abrasive. “Now stop gawking and go on your way. You’d be sparing yourself a whole lot of trouble.”

The bluenette chuckled low in her throat, unimpressed with her boasts in spite of the power she could feel radiating off of her. She was clearly strong, but not that strong. “You’re really going to start giving me the tough girl act when you look like you just came back from a silly costume party?” Aqua rhetorically asked as she gestured to her outfit in emphasis. “Come on. I just want a look at what’s behind the door. Curiosity's not a crime, is it?”

The other female didn’t reply immediately, her eye narrowing in concentration as she seemingly looked deep into Aqua’s soul. Apparently, she found what she was looking for and her head snapped back up to face the interloper with some new venom entering her gaze. “...you’re one of  _ them,  _ aren’t you?”

"Pardon?" Aqua asked.

"An agent of chaos," the girl replied, pulling out a collapsible metal baton from a pouch strapped to her back. "One of the people who will bring calamity and ruin to this world. My Master will not allo— OW!"

Aqua flicked her forehead, breaking up her deadly serious attempt at intimidation. "I'm not sure what game you're playing, but you probably shouldn't be doing it in an alleyway like this," Aqua told her with a stern frown. "Maybe you should run on home."

The beginnings of a tear in the child's one visible eye, she angrily sniffed at Aqua. "Fine! I will! But you'll be sorry! My Master will have you in irons, inmate!" She turned around and ran through the blue door, Aqua barely getting a glimpse of what was through it, before it slammed shut and vanished.

"Strange girl…" Aqua murmured. "This world is definitely more strange than we originally thought." She pulled out her Gummiphone and looked at her map app again. "Huh!? I've been walking in the wrong direction!? How?"

* * *

_ Monday-5/2/20XX-After School _

 

“You know you didn’t have to walk with me to the restaurant on my first day, Kairi.” Sora pointed out as they strolled hand-in-hand to the intended destination. “N-not that I don’t appreciate it, of course. But don’t you start your internship in a few hours?”

After the chaos and tension that permeated Shujin’s atmosphere after Kamoshida poured his guts out to everyone who would listen, the Phantom Thieves had gathered on the roof to discuss their next move. After a bit of good news in the form of Ann informing everyone that Shiho had awoken in the hospital earlier in the day, the group decided to celebrate their victory at the Wilton Hotel’s buffet on the last day of Golden Week, the Yen for admission to be made from pawning off the Olympic gold medal that once formed Kamoshida’s Treasure. 

Akira had volunteered to be the one to sell it, claiming he knew a guy in Shibuya that would buy it no questions asked. Though a bit eyebrow raising, the arrangement suited everyone just fine. Ann would be too busy visiting Shiho, Ryuji doubted his ability to keep the secret from his mother, Riku would keep his eyes and ears open for any updates to the ongoing investigation through the Student Council, and the rest would need to keep up appearances for the part-time jobs they’d signed on for. Which is how the celebrity couple of Shujin Academy found themselves coming up on the restaurant where Sora would be starting work.

Kairi hummed as she answered. "In a few hours, yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have enough time to see you off for your first day."

"Right…" Sora looked up at the sign for the restaurant, packed in-between a karaoke place and a… was that a host club? “Kinda hard to believe the seat of Tokyo’s government happens to share a borough with the Red-Light District. What kind of message is that supposed to send?”

“That politicians are pretty much the same no matter where you go?” Kairi proposed with a shrug. “Granted, my dad is an exception to the rule, but it’s really not all that surprising when you think about it. Anyways, here we are.” She turned to face her boyfriend with a hand on his face. “Have a good day at work, hun.”

"You too," he replied, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Have fun at your internship."

"I'll try," she replied, and kissed him again. "See you at home."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Kairi turned away and started to head down the street, back to the train station to take her closer to the district where the offices of the newspaper her internship was for were located, and Sora took in a deep breath before entering the door to Yuki's Mongolian BBQ. Even so, his head was still swimming with thoughts of the redhead who had been at his side just moments ago.

_ Home _ . She had called that apartment they shared with Riku and Naminé  _ home _ . It was barely a month since they had moved in, and that word was resonating with him now for some reason. It wasn't like they were going to stay here and remain permanent residents or anything, but to hear Kairi call it that just felt  _ right _ . For the longest time "home" had been Destiny Islands, with his parents and his friends, but now it was concentrated on that apartment in this giant city on this faraway world. Home wasn't just some fixed location anymore, where he could drop his school bag and go to sleep; it was wherever he and her could be together.

It was as his heart fully realized this that the student chef stepped into the restaurant.

"Welcome!"

The voice that greeted Sora was clear and bright, belonging to the cheerful face of a busty black-haired young woman with her hair done in pigtails. Sun Jinoyama was three years older than him and unbearably pretty, a fact that worked in the restaurant's favour. Seeing her smiling face welcoming guests as the hostess of the establishment was enough to keep the tables of the small Mongolian BBQ place packed on most nights. She leaned over the counter to better look at the brunet in front of her, who couldn’t help but repay her infectious friendliness with a smile of his own. 

“Let’s see here…” she muttered to herself, narrowing her eyes and examining Sora head to toe. “Calloused, but well cared for hands, check. Spiky brown hair, check. You all set and ready for your first day on the job, Hikari-san?”

“Yup.” Sora replied with a nod. "Sora Hikari, reporting for duty, Jinoyama-san."

"Good! Let's bring you 'round back. Pops is gonna want to meet ya in person."

"Pops?" Sora inquired, following after her.

"My dad," she answered. "He runs the place. Or, he likes to tell everybody that he does. You can just call him Chief, though. All the other cooks do."

Sora nodded at that as they passed between the half-dozen large individual circular grills that occupied part of the main dining room and also served as an attraction to the guests, being able to watch the chefs cook on the large devices. The restaurant had not yet opened for afternoon business hours, but this being the eve of Golden Week, things were unlikely to remain quiet for very long. The cooks manning these grills were hard at work, sharpening knives, heat testing the surfaces, and relaying instructions to the bussers on what to do and when to do it. 

Their ages ranged from between a few years older than Sun to about late middle aged, but they all shared a few distinguishing features: their arms and hands were all lightly scarred and calloused from burns, knives, among others marking their pedigree in the culinary arts. Besides that, they all seemed like burly tough guys who could wrestle a bear. Each of them wore black bandanas with the kanji for "passion" written on them in stylized white calligraphy, and there was this esprit de corps about them that made Sora think of dock workers back on Destiny Islands or shipmates on the  _ Black Pearl _ .

Actually, yeah, comparing them to a pirate crew was pretty apt.

When they passed a little too close to one of the younger chefs, about twenty-two years of age with dark hazel eyes, Sora looked away bemused as his guide slowed down whilst brushing the tips of her fingers along the defined shoulder blades that strained against his black work shirt. The reaction was instantaneous as the young man returned the pigtailed raven’s affectionate teasing with a sly, saucy grin and a playful smack to her exposed, voluptuous thigh.

The spiky brunet shook his head good-naturedly at the couple’s silent flirting, and he almost burst out laughing when Sun glanced behind to look him in the eye, placing a finger to her lips in the universal gesture of “keep your mouth shut”, all without a trace of shame in her eyes. Now he was beginning to understand Riku’s exasperation with his and Kairi’s flirting, but only a little bit. The expression Sun made was too cute for him to start getting exasperated over.

She led Sora into a back room past the chaos around the circular griddles.  _ This _ area looked a bit closer to a kitchen as Sora was familiar with. While the main draw of the place was the style of Chinese cooking known as Mongolian Barbeque (he'd learned since he'd heard of it that it wasn't actually Mongolian, but something thought up by a guy in Taiwan), there were still other dishes on the menu that were not stir fried on the large revolving grills, and they still needed to do prep work for all of the ingredients the customers would use for the cooks to cook.

A little bit further, past a door that was clearly that of a fridge or freezer, and past a stairway that went both up and down, and Sun brought him before a door. She knocked and excused herself before entering. "Hey Pops! I've brought the new guy!"

Inside was a man with salt and pepper hair sharpening a knife at a desk. His eyes were intense as they stayed focused on their work beneath the giant wall scroll of a tsunami behind him. He also wore the black bandana with the word "passion" on it, but his work clothes were a deep navy blue rather than the black of the other cooks. Even moreso than the others, this man was built like a tank, and Sora had no doubt that he could use the knife in his hands, or the sheathed katana prominently displayed on the desk.

"Hm?" he grunted, and looked up at his daughter before his eyes fell down on Sora. "Sun! Who's the kid?"

"Like I just said Pops, I've brought the new guy," she repeated with a smile. Sora stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Sora Hikari." He bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Jinoyama-san."

"WHAAAT!?" howled the man. "There's no way some ebi like you is working in my kitchen!"

"Ebi?" Sora asked, jolting backwards.

Sun sighed. "I know he's short, Pops, but there's no need to call him a shrimp! Besides, you already hired him!"

"The man I hired interned at a fancy French place abroad. Not some snot-nosed midget middle schooler!"

"Pops! I was the one who interviewed him and tested him! He’s a high school second year and his skills are legit! Now quit whining and give Hikari-san his uniform!"

"No way! He's probably only here to take you, my darling daughter, away from me! I won't have it!" He reached for the katana on his desk. "Yamamaru!"

Starting to panic, Sora held up his hands. "Wait! Chief! I already have a girlfriend! I have no interest in dating your daughter!"

"What!? So my Sun's not good enough for you, huh!? You damn punk shrimp! I'll quench Yamamaru's thirst with your blood!" Sora leapt out of the way as his new boss charged him, swiftly drawing the katana from the desk and slicing down, destroying the bonsai tree in its pot that had been peacefully standing behind Sora. His daughter continued to shout at him, but Yuki Jinoyama seemed to not be listening to her as he slashed at Sora again.

While still panicked, Sora’s honed reflexes and battle-tested brain kicked in as Yuki attacked, and he dodged out of the way towards the desk. His hand reached out in the middle of his dodge roll and Sora grasped the knife Yuki had been sharpening in his right hand. It was only about eight inches long, and had no guard, but it would do well enough. Sora couldn’t be summoning his Keyblade or using magic even in a situation like this.

“My Sun’s the best in the world!” Yuki shouted, raising the katana up to bring it down on Sora. “I’ll teach you not to ignore her!”

Back in the kitchen and out front, the rest of the staff had momentarily stopped work, listening to the distant sound of their employer rant and scream. “Chief’s at it again, huh?”

“His wife’s going to be pissed if he destroys another desk like last time.”

Sora held the knife steady as the blow from the katana-wielding head chef came down, and he effortlessly parried it away from his body and into the wood of the desk, which cracked from the strength of the blow but did not shatter into a hundred pieces.

“Oh! So he’s a fighter, is he?” Yuki exclaimed as he wrenched Yamamaru out of where it had been lodged in the desk, splintering it even further. He seemed positively  _ delighted  _ as he held his fearsome sword in the traditional samurai stance. “That’s  _ good!  _ It’ll make this all the more satisfying when I…”

“YOU BAKA!!!” 

_ Smack! _

Sora blinked rapidly as one moment the older man was advancing on him with a predatory grin on his face, and the next his face was quickly and painfully introduced to the hardwood floor of his office, courtesy of a slap upside the head provided by his daughter. Sun’s eyes had taken on the blazing fury of her namesake as she glared innumerable daggers at her prone and out-of-sorts father.

"Look at your desk, Pops! How are you going to explain this to Mom!? Do you  _ want _ to tell her exactly why we have to shell out for  _ another _ desk,  _ or _ the bonsai tree you've spent the last year pruning?"

“B-but Sun, I—”

“Don’t “but Sun” me, Pops!  _ You _ put out the ad for new kitchen staff,  _ you _ had me interview and test him, I said he was good, and  _ you _ gave the go-ahead to hire him. You are  _ not _ scaring Hikari-san off like you did with the last four people I recommended! One of them was even another cute college girl who could have helped run the front!”

“Can you blame an old man for wanting to defend his only daughter’s honor?!” Yuki pleaded dramatically, propping himself up via his now-sheathed katana. “Please, Sun! Indulge me in my eccentricities just this once and I swear I’ll never do it…” He was cut off from his impassioned speech by the sound of stifled snickering to the side of their family argument. Father and daughter turned in unison to see Sora’s face scrunched up in merriment. “What?!” Yuki demanded. 

Sora couldn’t hold it any longer and he belted out a loud, long laugh that soon had him losing his grip on the knife, falling to his knees as he held his stomach for how hard he was losing it. 

“I’m-I’m sorry!” He managed to get out in-between chuckles. “It’s just… it’s ju… hahahaha!” As soon as he got up on one foot, Sora was brought low once again by a bout of spontaneous hilarity. Clearing his throat to try and compose himself, the newest addition to the grill got up once more and steeled his facial muscles expertly. “I apologize for that, Yuki-sensei. It was not becoming of me and it shall not happen again.” He bowed lowly before them. “I would like to see my uniform now, if that is agreeable with you.”

“Alright, fine, Ebi,” grumbled Yuki. “But remember, this is  _ my _ kitchen. There will be none of that fancy French stuff you’re probably so proud of in here. This is a house of stir fry.”

“My name’s Sora, Chief.”

A few minutes later, Sora was dressed in the same black uniform as the rest of the cooks, a black wool sleeveless shirt and black pants with a black apron tied around his waist. The black bandana was on his head, with Sora folding it back into a headband like some of the others had. He still retained his crown pendant, though Chief had ground his teeth together when Sun complimented Sora on how cool he looked in the uniform with the silver accessory hanging off his neck. The Chief had his hand on Sora’s shoulder while Sun stood behind her father, smiling sweetly at him, but behind that smile was the ominous pressure of an oni. “So like I was sayin’, Ebi here’s gonna be starting in the kitchens with us all, starting today. He’s strictly on prep work and dishes until you lot get him up to speed, alright? Treat him well.”

“Hai, Chief!” The assembled staff chorused before splitting up to their assigned stations. Sora chuckled a little in embarrassment as one of the cooks, the same one he'd seen Sun flirt with earlier, came by and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, Ebi, I'll show you how we do things here."

"My name's actually Sora Hikari," he clarified.

"Don't care. Until Chief says otherwise, you're Ebi. Maybe if you bulk up a bit…"

"I'm the lean and wiry lithe type. My muscles hide under my skin. I'm not about to "bulk up" at all."

“Whatever rows your boat, squirt.” The young man shrugged. “But I’d like to hear you say that  _ after  _ you’ve spent a few weeks on the job."

Sora sighed internally as he got started in his new job. Le Grand Bistrot had basically thrown him into the deep end without teaching him how to swim. Despite the teasing about his size, at least here they were easing him into it. Looking around to make sure no one was listening in, he leaned closer to whisper a question to his fellow cook. 

“So… how long have you and Sun been a thing?” He asked, unprepared for how the other male lowly cackled in response.

“God, why do you sound so bashful?” He snickered before calming down into a more serene smile. “There’s no need for you to be all discreet, Ebi. The only one here who doesn’t know is Chief.”

Sora's limited experience with his boss was all the unsaid explanation for why  _ that _ hadn't been made known to him yet. "Yeah, I guess I can see why he doesn't know about it. So, uh, what am I going to be starting off doing, um…"

"Oh right!" the young man exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "I haven't introduced myself yet. Pardon my rudeness. I'm Nagasumi Chiba. It's nice to meet you, Ebi. We'll have you start on vegetable prep." Sora nodded, and just like that his first shift in a restaurant since Scrooge had put him in Little Chef's kitchen started.

However…

"Chiba-senpai, Chief isn't yakuza, is he?"

* * *

“Can you believe those fashion snobs wouldn’t let me cover their photo shoot just because I had just a  _ teensy little  _ drink that morning?! The nerve of them! I should’ve had ‘em sued for restriction of the free press!”

“Ichiko-chan, remember the talk we had about your blood pressure? Now would be a very good time to take a step back from the booze before you start hurting yourself. Besides, you’re going to scare away the nice young lady here.”

"I--is this really the kind of place you should be taking a minor on her first day, Ohya-sensei?"

" _ Ooh! _ Did you hear that, Lala-chan? She called me "sensei"! So respectful. Isn't she just adorable?"

Kairi held her hands to her cheeks in an effort to cover up the flush that was almost certainly turning her face cherry red. This internship was  _ definitely  _ not going the way she’d imagined it would.

The walk from Yuki’s Mongolian BBQ to the designated offices of The Shinjuku Herald was mercifully a short one, and the redhead didn’t need to wait very long for her appointment with the editor-in-chief of the newspaper. A few minutes listing her credentials and capabilities was all he needed to approve her internship, concluding that it would best be served shadowing one of the Herald’s more seasoned reporters. 

Apparently, Honjo-san didn’t think it worth mentioning that the reporter in question would be as…  _ colorful  _ as Ichiko Ohya was wont to be.

"I knew I should have just applied as a waitress at the same place as Sora," Kairi muttered. "That would have been fun, right?"

"Aw, lighten up, Ushida-chan! We're just having fun here too, right? Hey, who's this Sora person you just mentioned? Is that your  _ boyfriend _ ? Donchya know it's  _ rude _ to talk about your love life around single ladies? Issno' fair! How come a girl like you has a man and I don't? I'm much more mature than someone like you. Hey, Lala-chan, another whisky!"

As Lala poured Ichiko another drink, the reporter perked up a bit as if she remembered something, and then gave her "protege" a smarmy grin. "Hey… you have your wallet on you, right Ushida-chan? I'm a bit tight on cash at the moment, and Lala-chan won't let me put any more on my tab." 

Kairi winced. "Why can I already tell that you're going to be a poor mentor?"

* * *

_ Monday-5/2/20XX-Evening  _

 

“Sounds like you two had quite the eventful afternoon.” Riku noted over a cup of coffee as he worked diligently on his remaining homework. “One boss is potentially a former Yakuza turned restaurant owner, and the other is a lush that wastes most of her time and money on drinks and bar tabs. At least neither of them are boring.”

“Boring?!” Kairi shouted exasperatedly. “That crazy drunk would’ve fleeced me out of all my money if the bartender hadn’t rescued me! I’d rather take a boring boss over that kind of extortion any day of the week.” She turned to Sora. "Can I get a job with you? I'll do dishes or wait tables or anything. Just don't make me go back to her!"

“Ya cannae back out of yer internship after just one day, lass!” Cait Sith pointed out from the couch where he and Red XIII were watching television. “That’s gonna reflect pretty badly on ye when you try out somewhere else, ya know!”

“Much as I hate to admit it, he’s right.” Naminé sighed tiredly. “I’m sorry sis, but it looks like you’re just going to have to tough it out with this Ohya person.”

The redhead sagged in defeat, resting her head on her folded arms as she sat at the kitchen island. A cricket-sized hand patted her on the head, and she looked up to see Jiminy giving her a small, sincere smile. “I wouldn’t worry about her too much, Kairi,” he consoled. “After all, this ain’t the first time you’ve had to work with someone ya didn’t necessarily like. Who knows? Maybe she’ll grow on you like Axel did?”

Kairi could only grin wanly. “Yeah. Just like a fungus, Jiminy.” She lifted her head up to look her boyfriend in the eyes as he did the dishes. “Sora, you know how I don’t like pleading on my knees, but I’m begging you;  _ please  _ don’t make me go back to her. I know you can put in a good word with your new bosses, right?”

"I'll see what I can do," he offered consolingly as he washed. "Jinoyama-san did mention that Chief turned down a cute college girl applicant for more front staff, though nobody mentioned why. Why don't you come by later this week and we'll see how it goes?" He turned away from Kairi and looked at the group at large. "Hey, did anyone else find it odd that Aqua wasn't present for the call today?"

“Yeah, that was weird.” Riku agreed with him. “Aqua never misses our little conference calls, and she almost raised unholy Hell when Lea missed it last week. I’d hate to think she’s a bit of a hypocrite after that little lecture.”

Before he could continue any more, the doorbell rang throughout the apartment.

“It’s probably Duckworth again. I’ll get it.” Kairi volunteered, leaving the cup of tea she’d been nursing over the last several minutes to open the door for whoever was giving the Quartet a house call this late in the evening. "I'll remind him that we have our outfits on order and they should arrive in time."

Nanaki was about ready to take a nap before his nose involuntarily caught a whiff of their visitor on the other side of the door. His one eye widened in alarm when he realized that the scent was  _ not  _ that of Scrooge’s faithful butler, and he rose to his feet to intercept Kairi’s approach. “Kairi, wait—!” 

Too late.

Standing in the doorway, looking fed up as all Hell, was Aqua.

"A—Aqua!?" Kairi gasped, looking up at the taller woman and her intimidating aura. "H—hi."

"Hello Kairi," Aqua greeted, her voice as cold as frozen steel. "May I come in?" The temperature perceptibly dropped several degrees as Kairi stood aside and permitted the entry of their senior Keyblade Master. Kairi was suddenly wishing for a sweater to put over her loose tank top, and her comfy jeans no longer felt as comfy or as warm. 

"Did we do something wrong?" Kairi asked nervously as Aqua dragged in a wheeled suitcase behind her and removed her shoes. Aqua herself was dressed far more casually than they usually saw her, still all in blue, but it was in navy jeans and a periwinkle backless halter top. The elder woman made a noise that was half a sigh and half a groan.

"No, it's not you. None of you did anything wrong. I just…" she exhaled again and let go of the handle of her suitcase. "I came all this way to surprise you all so that we could spend Golden Week doing some additional training together after what you and Sora went through a few weeks ago, but I got lost and turned around so many times trying to find this place even with the help of the map app on my Gummiphone. Now I'm tired, hungry, and frustrated, and my surprise is ruined."

Sensing her distress, Nanaki padded over to where Aqua stood and nudged her hand with his snout enticing her to pet him in spite of his pride in order to relieve some of the tension afflicting her person. The bluenette all but melted at the gesture and began scratching behind the hybrid’s ears. 

“Thank you, Nanaki.” Aqua said genuinely. “I’d heard you and Cait Sith had made your way here courtesy of Yuffie. Where is the rascal anyway?”

“Right here, love.” The animatronic feline replied, waving to her from the couch. "And might I mention that despite all that, you're lookin' lovely tonight."

"So you came here to help us train?" Kairi asked.

"Just over Golden Week," Aqua said, her expression already looking lighter and voice warmer. "We need to make sure you have some  _ proper _ magic training, Kairi."

"Oh. Um…" Kairi hummed and hawed, "alright…" She cleared her throat. "You said you were hungry, right?"

"Famished."

“Alright. Sora?”

He was drying his hands with a tea towel as he answered her. “Already on it, Kairi. What’ll it be, Aqua?”

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Oh I'm fine with just ordering in something to eat. It's late and I really don't want to cause any trouble."

"Too late, Aqua," Riku chuckled. "You're already here, and Sora's not about to let someone in our place go hungry on his watch."

Outvoted, the elder Master simply sat down on an island stool with a contemplative expression on her face. “Well,” she began awkwardly. “I suppose I’m having some of your famous cooking, Sora. Could you give me a minute to think about what I’d like first, though? I’m still a bit out of sorts from my little tour of the city.”

“Sure thing, Aqua.” Sora nodded as he finished drying his hands, hanging the towel back up on the rack before making small talk. “So how’s Iwatodai been over the last few weeks? Bet it’s been a lot quieter there than it’s been here.”

"It really has been," Aqua answered. "Sometimes I've wondered if that's been a good or a bad thing. The more I think about it, the more it feels like what is happening here in Tokyo happened back there before. Right now it's quiet, but a number of years ago it seems it was just like here now with these psychotic breakdowns."

“Has Terra seen any more visions like the one he told us about when he visited Gekkoukan’s rooftop garden?” Riku asked, finally finished with algebra. “Or has Chirithy been able to sense any clues about Apathy Syndrome?”

“No on both counts.” Aqua shook her head. “And I haven’t noticed any private detectives like that Shirogane woman following us around either. At least none that I can see. Whoever’s spying on Lea, Roxas, and the others in Inaba hasn’t connected them to us just yet it seems. Although… there might be  _ one  _ person that seems slightly suspicious now that I reflect on it.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know her name, she’s never given it to me. But for some reason, the elevator attendant of the apartment building we’re staying at for the duration of our mission always has this strange glimmer in her eyes whenever one of us walks past her. And the eyes themselves, they’re a shade of yellowish gold.”

"Yellowish gold?" Riku asked.

"Weird," Naminé added. "Apart from Xehanort, you don't see a lot of people with gold or amber eyes."

Kairi frowned. "Naminé…"

"Right. Sorry. I forgot. No mentioning the X name."

Aqua smiled awkwardly. "Has it really gotten to that point?"

Kairi folded her arms and "hmf'd". "Ever since the anniversary that reacquainted me with the searing agony of that scar that  **he** gave me I've instituted a moratorium on saying  **his** name." She turned up her nose. "I don't care if it turns out to be a mana furnace or a magic cyst or whatever, even if it does mean I can get insanely powerful. I just never want to hear that name again."

“Understandable,” Aqua nodded. Suddenly the Quartet’s Gummiphones rang with a message the Phantom Thief group chat, everyone looking to their respective devices in unison to see the ongoing exchange.

Ann: We’re absolutely certain that gold medal is real, right? If Kamoshida still has the  _ real  _ real one, wouldn’t a pawnbroker be able to tell if it’s a fake?

Akira: Maybe, maybe not. But Iwai-san doesn’t strike me as the typical pawnbroker by any stretch of the imagination. 

Aqua glanced between all four of them, the four teenagers having pulled out their devices at the exact same time. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing serious," Naminé answered. "Just a group chat wondering a bit more about the Treasure we took from Kamoshida's Palace."

"Oh right, you weren't part of the call today," Riku said. "We had a school assembly this morning that was ostensibly about when Suzui-san fell off the roof, thanks to Xigbar. Kamoshida crashed the assembly and confessed everything and then had the police take him into custody."

"So it worked," Aqua stated. "And Sora's not expelled?"

"Nope!" Sora answered. "That got rescinded. I can continue being a normal high school student being involved in student life, clubs, and after school jobs and hobbies."

"Speaking of, I can't think of anything in particular that I want to eat. Surprise me."

* * *

Across town in Yongen-Jaya, Akira Kurusu was snickering as Ann lightly scolded Ryuji for his still owing her five hundred yen after lending him the money for return train fare during a shared field trip in middle school. It was refreshing to see those two joking and having fun lightly snipping at each other after the chaos of the last few weeks, and certainly after how tense and hostile they were to each other even before then. 

Unbidden by conscious thought, the probationer’s mind drifted to imagining what the natural blonde looked like when she was simply having fun and enjoying life as a budding young woman. She was already so cute when she smiled… 

Akira shook his head furiously, clearing his mind of such thoughts as the chat came to a definitive close. Now was hardly the time or place for teenage hormones, especially after the ordeal she and Shiho had endured.

“What’s got you so engrossed, kid?” Boss asked from behind the counter, and bringing Akira’s mind back to the here and now as he sat up straighter in his seat at one of Leblanc’s booths. “Making plans with your friends for your three days off?”

"Something like that," Akira replied. "We're going to be going out to a breakfast buffet Thursday morning."

"Oh. That sounds nice," Boss said with an appreciative tone. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Takamaki-san knows a really good place in a fancy hotel," Akira stated. "So we're going to be going there."

Kairi: Half of us might need a rain check on the buffet on Thursday.

Ann: Why's that?

Kairi: Our master just popped up to give us (me and Sora) surprise training over Golden Week.

Ryuji: Well, that's good, right? I mean, compared to us you don't really need any, but more training's always good, right?

Naminé: She's upset because she and Sora are supposed to have a date tomorrow and we have our planned get-together on Thursday. ;)

"Although a couple of them might not make it," Akira continued with a chuckle after reading the last few messages to pop up.

Akira: Why only you two? If this guy’s a master to all of you, shouldn’t Riku and Naminé be getting the same treatment from him?

Sora: Our master is a she, actually. And Riku’s handling Naminé’s training at his own discretion since he himself was made a master over a year ago.

Ann: Riku's a Master!?

Ryuji: Now that I think about it, I did hear you guys call him that a couple of times, but I thought you were kiddin' around.

"Oh? Why's that?" Boss asked. "Other plans get in the way?"

"Something like that," Akira answered his guardian. "Looks like they got a surprise visit from a friend of theirs back home and they need to entertain her during Golden Week."

Sojiro nodded in understanding of his ward’s meaning. “You know, I’m glad you’re making friends here,” he spoke suddenly. “I just hope that they’re the right kinds. The last thing you need right now with your situation is more trouble.”

Akira merely shrugged as he hefted his bag with Morgana still inside upstairs to the attic where he’d made his quarters.  _ If only you knew, Boss,  _ he thought to himself with a small smirk.  _ If you only knew…  _

* * *

Some time later, as Aqua was finishing up her meal of chicken stir fry and rice, feeling nice and content, Kairi broached a subject to the Keyblade Master that was near and dear to her heart. "Master Aqua, not that we're not appreciative of you coming all this way to give Sora and I some additional training during Golden Week, but… Sora and I, well, we had a date planned for tomorrow so…" she clapped her hands together and bowed her head, "could we please skip training tomorrow? We'll train extra hard Wednesday and Thursday to make up for it!"

The redhead watched with bated breath as the older woman swallowed her last bite of rice, calmly setting down her bowl and fork while turning to face her junior with a quizzical tilt of her head. “Where were you thinking of going?” She asked.

Kairi looked down, unable to look Aqua in the eyes as she readied her answer. “Atlantica,” she replied meekly. As she waited for the inevitable and definitive rebuff she was expecting, a comforting hand ran through her cranberry locks, snapping her gaze upwards to the warm smile that now crossed the bluenette’s face.

“I don’t suppose your choice of destination had anything to do with seeing Sora shirtless as a mer-creature, would it?” She teased lightly, her eyes flickering to where Sora was conversing with Riku while a luminescent blush spread on Kairi’s cheeks.

"Maybe a little bit," Kairi admitted. "Ariel's daughter Melody is also going to be about six months old by now, so we'd like to visit Ariel too if we're able to."

Aqua sighed. "While I can't say I don't understand the desire to go out and have fun, Terra and I were all over each other and heading off to other worlds for dates once we decided to start dating, I'll have to be mean and put a Keyblade through your plans, Kairi. I'm only here for the three days of your break, so I'd like to get as much training in as possible to bring you and Sora back up to speed. There'll be plenty of time during your summer break to go to Atlantica."

“Right. Right…” Kairi sagged in her seat, clearly disappointed. “So I’ve got a pretty good idea what you’re gonna be teaching us, but where were you thinking of doing it? There’s people everywhere in Tokyo, I don’t like our chances of finding someplace secluded to train.”

“Neither did I.” Aqua replied earnestly. “I went over every possible place I could on the train ride over, and nothing ever stuck out to me. Which is why I think the Metaverse will be the best place possible.” 

“Wait, the Metaverse?” Sora asked, breaking off his conversation with Riku to ask his own questions. “What do you mean by that? Did you stumble into someone else’s Palace like Akira and Ryuji did with Kamoshida on the way here?”

"Apparently I stumbled into the collective Palace of everyone in the city whose hearts are not distorted enough to form Palaces of their own. It's called "Mementos", and I got there from just outside the Shibuya station by the Buchiko statue."

"How?" Riku asked. Aqua shrugged.

"I just sort of walked in. I don't know how I entered it at all. I was leaving the train station and there I was, in this parallel world with a red sky."

"That sounds like a great idea," Jiminy agreed. "The real world generally isn't affected by anything you do in the Metaverse from what we understand, so you all will be able to go all out in there."

Riku smirked and rubbed Sora's hair. "Yeah, which means hopefully we'll be able to get those training wheels off of you that much sooner. You'll be up to retaking that Mark of Mastery Exam again in no time."

Sora’s face suddenly became a mixture of uncomfortable and exasperated features as he stared at his best friend slack jawed. He cleared his throat before attempting to formulate a reply. “Uh… yeah, about that, Riku…”

“What?” The young master asked as he wordlessly beckoned the brunet to continue with his body language. 

“Sora, what’s eating you?” Kairi gently inquired, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder which seemed to bolster his courage and provide fuel for his thoughts. Within a few seconds, he carried himself just a little straighter, and although he still had a little trouble meeting the eyes of the masters in the room, he was still able to drop the bombshell. 

“I’m not so sure I even  _ want  _ to take the Exam again.”

That the others were shocked was an understatement. Naminé's mouth was gaping open, but despite that, she was the first one who was able to articulate a response, meagre though it was. "Isn't that what you wanted, though?"

"Once upon a time, yeah, before the fight with, you know who," Sora replied. "But now… I'm not so sure. Is being recognized officially as a Master really all that important anymore?"

"Of course!" Aqua passionately argued. "Being a Master entitles you to certain knowledge about the worlds and our place as Keyblade Wielders; our history. It gives you the right to train and raise future generations of Keyblade Wielders to protect the balance between Light and Darkness. And there are some things that people who aren't Masters just can't do; some foes that they just can't beat."

Though spoken with feeling, her words didn’t appear to have the desired effect on their recipient. “Yeah? Like what? Like who?” Sora scoffed. “Someone like You-Know-Who? If I’m remembering right, didn’t you fail several times to beat him when he was inside Terra’s body even after you were made a Master? I just don’t quite  _ get  _ how a fancy title and knowledge you may or may not need is any substitute for raw experience.”

"Sora!" Aqua's hushed tone conveyed the level to which his words had pierced her heart. It was a low blow and he knew it. Sora winced. Even lashing out, his heart wouldn't let the hurt he'd caused go unanswered.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean… I'm grateful for everything you have done for me, Aqua. You, and Ven, and Terra, all the good you've done. It's because of you that I am who I am, and I'm grateful for that. But… it wasn't you, or King Mickey, or Riku, or Master Yen Sid who did it. It wasn't any of you with the title of Master who beat  _ him _ . It was me, with Donald and Goofy, and they don't even have Keyblades. Why should I care about having the rank of Master when three Masters together couldn't do what I did?"

"And even if back then I  _ did _ want to be called a Master, and believe me, I did, why should I  _ still _ want to be a Master? I still want to help people, that's not going to change, but I… I want to have a restaurant! There, I said it! I want to open a restaurant! How am I supposed to have time to be a Keyblade Master when I'm going to be doing that?"

“There’s no written rule that you can only be one or the other, Sora.” Riku interjected, the look on his face near to pleading. “If that’s really what you want, then you can be held in a reserve capacity for when we need you for those really big problems. Besides, there’s so much to learn about what happened before all our times. It’s true that we may not exactly need what’s there, but a little history lesson never hurt anyone.”

Sora looked at Riku and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, fine, it's not binary. But if you want me to retake the Exam and become a Master, why are you so intent on holding me back?"

The silver-haired young man looked stricken by the question, but that didn’t stop Sora from continuing. “You know that I can do a hell of a lot better than the kiddie gloves you’ve forced me to wear in the Metaverse. I know we agreed as a whole to hold back so the others could grow on their own terms, but I’ve still seen you throw out a Dark Firaga or two when the moment hits you. So why am I the only one meant to restrain myself when you seem to have a free license to do the exact opposite? Because you’re a Master, is that it?”

"N-no! Sora…" Riku started.

"We just don't want you to push yourself too hard to get better," Naminé joined in.

“The last thing I need from you guys is pity.” Sora coldly replied. “You know how strong I am. I’ve had to prove it over and over and over again saving your asses! So what if I failed the first time I took the Exam? It didn’t stop Master Yen Sid from proclaiming that I was still the greatest advantage we had against Organization XIII, then demanding I unlock the Power of Waking again and again in the same breath! So no, Riku. I don’t think I will retake the Mark of Mastery. If I didn’t need the Inheritance Ceremony to get my Keyblade, then you can be  _ damned  _ certain I don’t need an empty gesture like becoming a Master to find the man we’re looking for.”

“How can you know?!” Aqua reentered the conversation with reignited passion and force of will. “By all accounts, the Master of Masters was the most powerful being in the entire universe in his day. What makes you think that won’t be the case for the here and now? If it turns out he’s hostile, pure strength won’t be enough to stop him by any stretch of the imagination! You need more than that, Sora. You need the kind of instinctual knowledge that only the Mark of Mastery can give you!”

“It’s always about what I  _ need!” _ Sora shouted. “How about asking me what I  _ want _ for a change, Aqua? I want a  _ life  _ beyond all the world-hopping and universe-saving. I got stronger and fought because I wanted to save Riku and Kairi. I had a reason to get stronger, I needed to find my friends so we could all go home together, and then save everyone who had helped me get to that point and prevent  _ him _ from messing with our worlds and our lives anymore. But that’s over now. I  _ didn’t want _ to come on this mission, but since I’m here, just let me do things the same way that’s worked for me so far.”

“Don’t be so goddamn stubborn, Sora!” Riku answered the escalating argument with a shout of his own. “This is a completely different game than before! The ways we did things in the past may not work for us anymore. We need to adapt ourselves if we want to get ahead.  _ You  _ need to adapt. Because you know what’s gonna happen if we don’t? We lose. And this entire world could pay the price for it.”

“That’s enough! All of you!” Kairi spoke up for the first time since this conversation began and placed herself in-between her best friend and the love of her life, hoping to calm the rising tensions boiling between them. “Pointing fingers and shouting at each other won’t get us anywhere, and if you idiot boys try escalating this one more time, I’ll lay the smack down on both of you! Understand!?”

Both Riku and Sora stopped, staring at Kairi and the tears in her eyes. They both felt stricken at seeing their redheaded best friend furiously upset with them. “Kairi…”

“I don’t want to see you fighting! Not after everything we’ve been through!” Kairi continued. “So please, no more arguing, no more fighting! If we’re going to air grievances then let’s do it calmly! I’ll make tea! Sit down and wait until we have tea!” Shamed and low, Sora opened his mouth, but couldn't find any words behind his constricted throat. He went to their table and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

A long moment passed before the Masters in the room joined him at the table. He didn’t look up to see their faces, but if he had he would’ve seen Riku feverishly rubbing at his eyes to dispel the tears gathering within the ducts. Aqua herself appeared lost in her own head, her eyes staring at nothing in a thousand-yard stare. Naminé was casting her gaze about between all of them, seemingly at a complete loss for what to do or what to say, and so remained silent. The only one who was able to say anything was Jiminy Cricket, as he hopped down onto the table and stood in front of Sora, managing to get in the young man's line of sight.

"I seem to remember another time when you were so upset that you lashed out at your friends, Sora," the professional conscience stated, his voice soft and kind. "It was back in Castle Oblivion, though we'd all forgotten about it until a while ago, when Naminé was able to restore our memories of that time. You were so focused on saving Naminé and racing forward that you said some pretty mean things to Donald, Goofy, and even me. And in the end, you ran too far ahead of everyone, trying to do it all on your own, and almost lost at the eleventh hour if Donald and Goofy hadn't managed to catch up in time."

"What's your point, Jiminy?" Sora sighed. "That my friends are my power?"

A little surprisingly, Jiminy shook his head and placed his hand comfortingly on Sora's elbow. "No, nothin' like that, Sora. Even when you're angry and upset, even when you want to lash out and say mean things, we're still your friends, and we'll be there for you. Our bonds can't be broken by a few hard words spoken in the heat of the moment."

Following the cricket’s example, Red XIII and Cait Sith exchanged a few meaningful looks before getting up from where they’d settled in the living room and moving to the table. Nanaki placed a paw on Riku’s leg to let him know he was there, the silver-haired teenager starting at the touch before relaxing as he absorbed the hybrid’s comforting heat. Cait Sith leapt up onto the glass surface and sat to the side of Aqua’s face, taking in the tears silently streaming with quiet contemplation. A moment passed before he inched closer and gently wiped them away with a few paw strokes. 

“None of that, lass.” The animatronic spoke soothingly. “Tears don’t become a beauty like yerself.” Bright blue eyes finally flickered away from the wall they’d been focused on to the stuffed feline with a wry grin. Suddenly her arms encircled Cait Sith’s body and held him tightly to her chest. His first instinct was to squirm out of her grip, but the sound of soft sobbing made him relent and wrap his arms around her shoulders in turn.

All was silent until Kairi came around with the Yorkshire tea, placing a cup in front of everyone at the table including Jiminy and the teapot in the centre. She sat down next to Sora and placed her hand on his, and with a shuddering breath, opened her mouth. "Okay, let's talk."

* * *

It took hours, and the emotions that came to the forefront were both liberating and terrifying, but in the end everyone was able to air all the frustrations, fears, and beliefs out into the open civilly. Afterwards, Riku and Naminé retired to their rooms to ready themselves for bed while Aqua remained in the living room to fold out the couch into a suitable bed. Jiminy, Cait, and Nanaki themselves had retreated to the balcony to give their human compatriots the space they all needed.

As for Sora and Kairi, they had already showered and changed into their nightclothes and were currently snuggled together in bed, each one desperate for the other’s warmth and care in the face of their emotionally charged evening.

"Kairi…?" Sora ventured with anxiety in his voice and on his face, illuminated by the light from a lamp beside the bed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Cliched line incoming," she replied with a sigh. "I'm not mad; I'm disappointed that you couldn't share any of that with us and had it bottled up until tonight." She looked up at him from where her face had been in his chest, her expression honestly puzzled. “Why did you bottle it up? Do you not trust us to understand?”

“No! No, never! It’s just…” the brunet looked away, still ashamed. “Everyone’s always counting on me to be there for when they really need me. I’m not supposed to be the kind of guy that lets himself fall apart from the weight of all the world’s problems.”

“Oh, Sora…” Kairi sighed lovingly, tilting his face to meet her gaze. “Sooner or later everyone fails at being who they’re supposed to be. The true measure of a person is how well they succeed at being true to who they are in here.” The redhead laid a hand over his heart for emphasis.

Sora smiled down at her and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. "What did I ever do to deserve your love?"

"You were my first friend when I washed up on the Islands, all scared and alone," Kairi answered, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself closer to him, acting like he was a giant stuffed animal or pillow to cuddle into. "And you've been with me ever since, even when you're not. Now, let's go to sleep. We have a long day of training tomorrow, and I think I have an idea on how to salvage our Atlantica date too."

"Oh?" Sora asked, intrigued. "How so?"

"Two words," Kairi said as she yawned. "Pocket dimensions. Can you get the light please pumpkin?"

Intrigued by his girlfriend's words, Sora nevertheless did as she asked and turned off the light. "I love you, Iri. Goodnight."

"Love you too, pumpkin. G'night."

* * *

_ Tuesday-5/3/20XX-Morning _

 

The next morning, everyone had gotten up bright and early for the first day of training. It was quite the challenge to extricate the resident lovebirds from their mutual embrace, but a divebomb courtesy of Cait Sith did the job of getting them awake quite nicely. A hearty breakfast was prepared and quickly devoured, with the party of five leaving the apartment an hour earlier to make good time traveling to where Aqua had accidentally slipped into Mementos. 

“This is the place,” Aqua proclaimed as they stood at the mouth of the Shibuya subway system. “Now if I’m remembering right, you and these Phantom Thieves you’ve allied with are able to come and go from this alternate reality using a phone app, correct?”

“Yep,” Naminé nodded. “It installed itself onto our Gummiphones as soon as we got out of the Metaverse for the first time, so you should have it on yours as well, Master Aqua.”

"Really?" She pulled out her Gummiphone and looked at it. "Oh, so that's what this strange eye app is for. Metaverse Nav… huh? I was just thinking of opening up a portal to get back to Mementos."

_ Beginning navigation. _

The customary swirling reds and blacks that the Quartet had come to associate directly with the Metaverse appeared once again, distorting and contorting the environment around them until the world was bathed in an eerie red glow, and the square around them became depressingly empty and silent.

"Yep, this is the Metaverse alright," Sora stated, looking around.

"It's a bit weird, though," Naminé added. "This is our first time coming here and not being in Kamoshida's castle. Seeing the rest of the city looking basically the same but with bad lighting feels… strange."

Riku glanced at the clock on his Gummiphone before putting it away. "Alright, enough looking around. I have work in the afternoon so we need to get as much done as possible. Naminé, you're with me. Let's do some drills."

She looked over at him, a bit of surprise as she replied, "Y-yes! Master Riku!" 

As the duo walked off into the vacant city to find a suitable place to train, the other three Keyblade Wielders turned to face the subway entrance. “What’s the story behind this place, Aqua?” Kairi asked as they descended down the flight of stairs leading underground. “Normally this is the part where we see Shadows roaming around.”

“If we keep heading down, we’re certain to see a few of them sooner or later,” the Master replied. “On the surface the city is mostly unchanged and the Shadows don’t often appear. Underground is where Mementos truly begins; a labyrinth of winding, intersecting tunnels where anything and everything can appear.”

“How do know that if you only found this place yesterday?” Sora asked, tilting his head quizzically as they reached a waiting area that stood before yet another staircase leading down. “Is there someone else in here that told you about it?”

“As a matter of fact, there was,” she answered, catching a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. “And there he is now.” The other two followed Aqua’s finger pointing to a secluded corner of the platform, beholding someone crouched in front of a bluish-green buggy. He seemed to be busy repairing or adjusting some component of the vehicle, so he did not notice the trio approaching his backside.

They waited for a few seconds, just watching him work, but he seemed so completely absorbed in what he was doing that he still failed to spot their presence. Aqua cleared her throat and opened up, saying, "Why, hello again."

The person jolted, jittered by the sudden voice behind him, and looked up to see who it was who had spoken. His amber eyes and face lit up in a smile at seeing who it was. "Oh it's you! Hi again, pretty lady! I mean Ms. Aqua."

Aqua giggled. "Hello José." She gestured to the car he’d been repairing. “Something happen to your car?”

“Not really,” the boy shook his head in the negative before poking it back under the open hood. “Sometimes a Shadow gets a little too close and scratches the paint, but for the most part they leave me well enough alone. This is just a routine checkup for me.” José popped out for a moment to retrieve a screwdriver from the nearby toolkit and ask another question. “Are those two the friends you told me about yesterday?”

“That’s right.” Aqua nodded as she introduced her wards. “Their names are Sora and Kairi. There are two others, Riku and Naminé, above ground. I brought them here with me so we could get in a little training over their three-day vacation. José, do you know of any spots underground that might be good for what we need?”

“Well, like I told you before; these tunnels are crawling with Shadows 24/7. They might make for good practice if you’re willing to pit yourself against them. Oh, but don’t stay on a single level for too long. It’s dangerous.”

“How so, kid?” Sora inquired, his arms folded behind his head. 

“If you linger for too long in one place, there’s a chance you could draw in the Reaper.” José responded dead seriously, though he was unable to see the looks of horror that crossed the trio’s faces at the answer. “That’s a very powerful Shadow, even by their standards. So if you ever hear the noise of rattling chains, get out of wherever you are as fast as you can. Got it?”

"Reaper?" Kairi muttered, hairs raising on the back of her neck. "I really don't like the sound of that." Just at the words she was imagining what Sora and Jiminy had described as the Lich Heartless, or something even worse.

"Then let's avoid it as much as possible," Aqua said, and Sora nodded in agreement. "Thanks for the warning José. See you around."

"Good luck in there Ms. Aqua, Mr. Sora, Miss Kairi," the young boy in blue offered with a wave. "Hope your training goes well."

The three of them waved back and descended down the next set of stairs, traveling deeper into the darkness awaiting them. Aqua was already beginning to lay out their game plan.

“In light of the danger presented by this Reaper, I think it would be prudent to start training by teaching you two how to formchange your Keyblades into transportation,” she announced as they arrived at a platform overlooking a dark tunnel bending and curving inwards and outwards at odd angles.

"You mean like the gliders that you, Terra, and Ven use, right?" Kairi asked. "I always wondered how you guys did that so that you could travel around without a gummi ship."

Aqua nodded. "Right. One of the key things to remember, as with any magic that we do, is proper visualization. With Terra's glider, he visualizes that he's driving a motorcycle. I feel like I'm more in the cockpit of a ship or an aeroplane, and Ven… Ven's is something like a "hoverboard", I think? He never really explained how he sees it. He just stands there." She shook her head in disbelief. "There's nothing to grab on to, no safety mechanism, nothing. I wouldn't be surprised if he just fell off one day and landed in a totally strange world."

Aqua abruptly ceased her reminiscence and returned to her hard instructor persona. “Anyway, considering the environment you two grew up in, I would suggest that you picture a surfboard, or a water ski, or any other sea-based transportation that was available on Destiny Islands.”

"Sea-based transportation?" the couple asked, looking at each other. Their faces brightened as ideas struck them simultaneously. "Aha! Yeah, that's it!" Sora summoned Kingdom Key to his right hand, while Kairi did the same with Destiny's Embrace. The pair spun their magical sword keys around before tossing them up in the air. Flashes of light surged from the blades at the zenith of their throws, and they fell back down, completely transformed.

"Windsurfing!"

The two teens hopped onboard, grabbing the booms of the sails, and each of them looked over the other's rig. Sora's was simultaneously plain and cool, with silver and gold throughout with the front of the board shaped like his crown pendant and lucky emblems patterned throughout the sail. Kairi's was much more stylish, patterned in all the colours and motifs of Destiny's Embrace with a large paopu shape on the sail. Both of them were laughing in excitement, happy and surprised that they had managed it on the very first try, especially since Kairi had never produced a formchange for Destiny's Embrace yet. Exchanging fist bumps, they leaned back on the booms, giggling at each other as their sailboard shaped gliders hovered off the ground, until they reached a very important truth that caused their merriment to diminish somewhat.

"Hey, um, Aqua? How do we get them to move?"

The Keyblade Master could only sigh. This was probably going to take a while.

* * *

_ Tuesday-5/3/20XX-Daytime _

 

If someone had told Tohru Adachi five years ago that he’d be serving a life sentence in prison for the attempted sexual assault and successful first-degree murder of two women, multiple counts of conspiracy and kidnapping through indirect means, and similarly indirectly causing the death of a third victim by way of a copycat killing, he would’ve laughed in your face. 

Not because any of these charges were false and he was innocent of the crimes he was charged with; each and every one was unequivocally the whole, unbiased truth, as he had so earnestly confessed to the judge and jury upon his date in court. The reason for his reaction would more likely fall under the spectrum that he found such a destiny impossible to fathom, and not without reason. Even if some goody-two shoes cop was willing to suspend his disbelief and sense of logic long enough to determine a supernatural origin behind the inability to identify what caused his victim’s deaths, let alone that said cause of death was them failing to reconcile with their ugly, inner selves, and being subsequently rubbed out because of it after being thrown through portals that took the form of ordinary television sets into a world connected to the collective human unconscious, no sane court of law would  _ ever  _ believe such an outlandish tale. 

But this was hardly a sane world, now was it? If it ever was in the first place, at least. 

So here the disgraced former police detective was; in a damp, drafty, lonely cell, submitting himself to the laws and rules of the society he’d condemned so long ago, just as that little Boy Scout had convinced him to do. Adachi smirked as he recalled the news broadcast from a few days back, announcing Risette’s engagement to a certain dashing grey-haired young man he knew from those days long past.  _ He took my advice on marrying a cute girl to heart, it seems,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Just never thought he’d reach so high… _

An odd whooshing sound entered the convicted killer’s eardrums and before long he sensed the presence of another man inside his cell. Adachi frowned and turned on his side away from the figure. Maybe he would go away if he ignored him long enough.

“You can ignore me all you like, buddy,” the intruder spoke suavely and cockily. The former detective’s frown deepened as the tone brought back unpleasant memories of the last punk who’d spoken to him like that. “But I’m not going anywhere until you answer my questions. Capiche?”

“I couldn’t care less what some punk figment of my imagination has to say to me,” Adachi’s bored, disinterested voice cut through the other man’s objection. “To be honest, I’m surprised it’s taken this long for that bitch’s nonsense to catch up with me. Any other guy would’ve been hearing voices and seeing things a long time ago, I think.” A hand on his shoulder shook him from his musings, and Adachi was suddenly face-to-face with his hooded visitor. The only glimpse of a face was a few stray locks of fiery crimson hair and a flash of bright green eyes. 

“Huh. I’ve been called a lot of things over the years. ‘Pyromaniac’, ‘assassin’, ‘liar’, and ‘traitor’ all come to mind. But never a figment or hallucination. I think that distinction deserves a  _ special _ kind of questioning!” The stranger held up an open hand as a ball of flame burst into life in the center of the palm. “Would you like to know what that means?”

“Not particularly,” Adachi winced at the sudden heat permeating the room. Definitely  _ not  _ a figment then. “Might I get your name before you start torching me though?”

“No.” The hooded man bluntly replied before extinguishing the flame in his hand. “Pay attention now, cause this is question number one. What  _ really  _ happened in this town five years ago?” 

Adachi resignedly sighed before launching into an abridged explanation of the events that lead to him gaining access to that other world and crossing paths with the Boy Scout he shared a complicated relationship with to this day. And he’d just started getting comfortable on his cot… 

* * *

“Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to go shopping at the biggest department store in the province on the first day of Golden Week?” Roxas groused as he looked at the crowds all around them. “I mean I know  _ why;  _ Pence would never let us live it down if we didn’t at least look at the tech this world has to offer. I just don’t get why it has to be today of all days.”

“I must concur,” Isa agreed with the spiky blond’s assessment. A rarity that was slowly growing more and more common. “Might you be so considerate as to explain why this errand could not wait for a more opportune occasion, Xion?”

"Because if we wait until later all the good stuff that's on sale will be gone, stupid," Xion replied as if it was obvious. "And we have to get Pence the very best."

"Get Pence the best, right," Roxas said, and grinned. "Which is why you're staring so intently at that 85" 4K LCD TV, right? For Pence? You're not jealous of what Sora and Kairi have, are you?"

"What?" Xion yelped. "No. I'm not jealous at all, really. Honestly, who cares if they have a sweet ass high tech TV and we have one of those boxy cathode ray TVs? Ha ha ha ha!"

"Your attempts to disguise your palpable envy are amusing, Xion," Isa said with a small smile, "but we don't have the budget for a TV like that, even if it is on sale… wait, 70% off!? That's outrageous!"

Isa stared at the price tag in disbelief. "This can't be right. Even for a sale, how can they sell the newest top of the line models so cheaply?" He looked at Roxas and Xion. "Well you're in luck, Xion, we might just be able to afford one of these after all. I'll check with an employee to make sure the tag is correct."

As Isa walked off in a minor huff, Roxas turned to Xion with a sly grin. “You knew before coming here that there was gonna be a 70% off sale, didn’t you?”

“Well with you boys off doing your little CSI routines, what’s a girl to do but plan out her next shopping venture?” Xion replied as she leaned easily against the television she was so interested in, arms crossed and eyebrows quirked in playful questioning.

Roxas could only shake his head at his friend’s antics. “Funny; today’s the first day I ever heard you talk about planning shopping trips like a stereotypical teenage girl. Can it be that Olette, Kairi, and Naminé rubbed off on you more than we…” He lost his train of thought as the television behind Xion started reacting strangely to her body leaning against it, white and black lines rippling outwards from the point of contact.

"Ah! Xion!"

“Huh?” she wondered, and then it was like the solid surface of the flatscreen TV gave out behind her. She yelped as she fell over backwards, her body somehow entering the TV.

“Xion!” Roxas called again, reaching forward to try to grab her foot as her hips and legs vanished through the other side of the screen. His hand entered in after her, and he momentarily paused, finding it odd that Xion and his hand were going  _ through _ the TV. “Well, not the weirdest thing we’ve ever done. I’m coming Xion!” With that, he released his grip on the side of the television and allowed weight and gravity to take control as he plummeted right after Xion to wherever this portal would take them. 

Isa had only just rounded the corner back to where he’d left his wards waiting as he went to find an employee for confirmation on the sale. When he returned with said employee in tow, he was only able to spy the last glimpses of Roxas’ feet as they vanished into the television. The former technical number 2 of the old Organization displayed remarkable restraint in the face of the anomaly, the only indication of distress or agitation being a slight twitch of his eyes. The young man next to him was comparatively less composed, his face rapidly growing pale as a hand reached up to tug at the collar of his work uniform. 

“Well… that just happened,” Hanamura attempted to speak before Isa grabbed a handful of his shirt and brought the youth’s terrified face to meet the berserker's stone-cold mask of rage. 

“No more games or evasive language, boy.” Isa growled lowly. “Tell me what’s going on here. Right.  _ Now.”  _

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, feeling a pain in his head. He must have somehow hit it on something when he jumped through the TV's screen after Xion. He was lying on his back on a stone floor of some kind, and the world around him seemed bathed in some kind of yellow light or mist. Xion was standing nearby, turned slightly away from him and with a red tint to her cheeks.

"Hey, you alright, Xion?" Roxas asked, sitting up. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him, though she seemed angry for some reason.

"I am now, jerk," she replied. "Honestly, what's wrong with you, touching me like that… dummy."

"Huh?" Roxas asked as he got to his feet. "What are you--? Well, whatever, where do you think we are?"

“Objectively? Some kind of TV studio based on what I can see through this fog,” Xion replied, squinting at barely visible steel girders and walkways all around them. “Call me crazy, but I think we just found Inaba’s Metaverse.”

“That does sound pretty on-point, Xion,” Roxas nodded in agreement as he pulled out his Gummiphone, quickly finding Lea’s number on speed dial. “If this is where the supernatural phenomenon from five years ago was focused, we could use some help in case this place is as dangerous as what Sora and the others saw in Tokyo.”

"Huh? Hey, what's this?" Xion asked as Roxas called, waiting while the Gummiphone rang. She walked a few paces away from him and bent down. A piece of paper was just lying on the ground.

"He's not picking up," Roxas sighed, putting his phone away. "Hey, what have you got there?"

"It looks like… a poem," Xion replied. Clearing her throat, she began to read it aloud.

 

_ “Sea Foam” _

 

_ Listen…  _

_ To my voice…  _

_ My shouting, bellowing voice…  _

 

_ Here I am _

_ Pouring my blood into my words _

_ Yelling at the very edge of the world…  _

 

_ I am the little mermaid….  _

 

_ Unable to return, the little mermaid…  _

 

_ Fated to foam, the little mermaid…  _

 

There was a long, awkward silence before Xion spoke once again. “I’m not quite sure what to make of this,” she said honestly. “Poems usually have a sort of comprehensible meaning behind what’s written. This… this just has nothing. I’ve seen better poetry from Hayner.”

“Unfortunately, you’re correct,” Roxas winced. “This poem looks like it was written by some angsty teenaged tsundere that attempted to put their deepest thoughts to paper with… mixed results.”

"Wah! Don't read that!" A woman in black whined as she ran out in front of them, seemingly coming from nowhere, and grabbed the paper right out of Xion's hands. She held it close to her chest and bent over a little, giving the two of them a hard look. Both weren't exactly sure what to make of this woman who seemed to be dressed up as a newscaster or a weatherman, in either case someone who looked like they should be on television rather than in a world  _ inside _ a television. Although, the blue hat and bag seemed out of place.

“Sorry!” Roxas and Xion apologized in unison, their hands held up in submission as the slightly taller woman’s glare bored into their souls. “I didn’t know that belonged to you!” Xion continued. “It was just lying there on the ground so I just picked it up so I could read it a bit! Honest! No harm, no foul, right?”

“Hmph,” their sudden visitor exhaled sharply through her nostrils as she stood up straighter, never lessening her intense glare. “Apparently you didn’t  _ just _ read it. How would you like it if I insulted your poetry and you were listening in the whole time?”

"But, I don't write poetry…" Xion replied.

“Whatever,” the older woman sighed as she tucked the poem sheet into her bag. “Who are you two anyway? I’ll have you know that this place isn’t safe for kids like you. You’d better leave while you still can.”

“Believe me, if we knew the way out we’d get out of here lickity-split,” Roxas said, starting to get a mite annoyed with this strange woman’s standoffish attitude. “But where does that logic leave you, miss? You look about as out-of-place here as we do.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't care much for your insolent tone, boy. You shouldn't be here, and I'll send you back to the human world by force if I have to." The fog suddenly seemed to gather around the mystery woman, completely obscuring her from the duo’s vision as they sensed immense power building crackling in the air between them. 

Xion sighed as it looked like a fight was presenting itself to them. "Why can't we ever catch a break?"

“Wish I had a better answer than ‘we just can’t help it’, Xion,” Roxas replied, summoning Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands and dropping into a combat-ready stance, Xion following suit with her replica of Sora’s Kingdom Key. As if on cue, the fog dispersed, and the woman looked completely different from before. She was now garbed in a white hood and coat, a red dress visible beneath. Her barefoot feet were levitating a couple inches off the ground and her left eye, before a shade of dark grey, now an ominous sickly green, focused on their weapons with an accusing look. 

“Two key-shaped swords…” she murmured, her voice having taken on an echo that reverberated across the entire space. “There can be no other explanation then. This is your first and last warning, Keyblade Wielders: leave this world at once.”


	17. A promise becomes an oath

_Tuesday-5/3/20XX-Daytime_

 

“Sir, please calm down!” The young man pleaded with Isa as he was lifted about an inch off the ground to meet Isa’s quietly enraged face. “If you just put me down for a second and let me catch my breath, I’ll tell you everything!”

“You will tell me everything at this moment, not a second afterwards,” Isa whispered. “Now I ask you again, Hanamura; where does this television lead? Is it the entrance to your town’s version of the world of Shadows?” If it all possible, Hanamura’s eyes widened in shock even more than they already had and he stopped struggling to stare at his interrogator as if he had grown a second head. Isa shook him once to recapture his attention. “Answer me, boy!”

"How do you know about that?" Hanamura asked in a complete panic. Isa tightened his grip on the collar even further, the fabric now starting to restrict the young man's neck. "All right! All right! I'll tell you everything you want to know!"

"Then start talking. I grow tired of asking." At once, the young man was released and dropped to the hard floor like a sack of potatoes. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he propped himself against the television in question and placed his hand on it in demonstration. As expected, it passed through the screen as if it had dipped into a puddle of water. 

“It’s a very long story that you probably don’t have the patience to hear, but the basic synopsis is that only certain people with a special power can enter that other world.”

“You refer to a Persona, correct?” Isa interrupted. Again, the youth looked aghast at how much this seemingly complete stranger seemed to know about the subject matter, but he shook it off so as not to annoy the temperamental former Nobody any further. 

"Y-yeah, that's right, a Persona user," the young man replied. "And, uh, about five years ago, a whole lot of the weird stuff happening in town with the serial killer was because of stuff he was doing in the Metaverse."

"So I take it that you were one of the people who used Personas to vanquish said criminal," Isa surmised. "Then answer me this, how is it my two wards were able to enter the Metaverse and are they in any immediate danger?"

“I don’t know how they were able to get in! It doesn’t sound like they have any Personas to allow them entry, but if that’s the case then they shouldn’t have fallen inside in the first place.” Yosuke confessed. “But they shouldn’t be in any danger anyway. That place hasn’t been infested with Shadows since everything came to an end in 2012.”

Isa was silent for a moment. The young man appeared to be telling the truth, if only because he was terrified of what Isa would do to him otherwise. Self-interest was a good motivator. "Very well," Isa said, and grabbed Yosuke Hanamura again, both by the back of his shirt and the waistband of his pants.

"Wait! What are you--!?"

"Bring them back," Isa coldly ordered, and chucked the hapless Hanamura through the screen. The young man barely had time to yelp in alarm before his body was swallowed up by the impromptu portal. 

“Hey, you!” Another voice alerted Isa to another witness standing at his right. It was Junes’ red, white, and blue bear mascot, and he pointed at the much taller man accusingly as he waddled closer, his feet squeaking with every step. “What are you tryin’ to do with Yosuke, you bully?!”

“The same thing I’m going to do with you, annoying, hollow creature,” Isa matter-of-factly stated as he picked up Teddie by one of his stubby legs and tossed him inside the other world just as he had with his friend. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and down his face. Hardly the strangest turn of events he’d ever experienced in his storied career in both Organizations, but rapidly turning into one of the more exhausting.

* * *

 On the inside of the television, Roxas and Xion unknowingly found themselves returning the sentiment as they dodged yet another lightning storm summoned by their mysterious attacker.

"This is getting really ridiculous," Xion grumbled, staying low to the ground after her dodge from one lightning blast. She leveled her Keyblade towards Roxas and called out, "Shell!" Roxas' body became wrapped in a nimbus of faint blue light, and he used the protective spell Xion had laid on him as an excuse to just barrel through the next lightning blast their white-clad opponent sent at him. Thanks to the spell, the lightning only felt like a static shock rather than something dangerous or painful, and Roxas came at their opponent swinging. She moved her arms to counter him, blocking his blows with her gown and limbs, both of their movements almost too quick for the eye to catch.

It was a spirited defence, Roxas had to admit. She was stopping every one of his slashes and thrusts from reaching her abdomen, head, or legs, and it didn't feel like he was hurting her much at all even as his blows connected against her arms.

"You are quite skilled," she said to him from underneath her hood.

"You're not so bad yourself," Roxas answered with a grin. It had been over a year since he'd gotten into a fight that had tested him like this. Not even training with Lea when they were both being serious had gotten his blood pumping as fiercely. “You mind telling me though why you’re doing this? We haven’t done anything to you as far as we know.”

“It’s not about what you’ve done as much as it is what you might’ve brought with you,” the woman replied as a sudden burst of power and strength sent him skidding back to Xion’s side. “I know what your presence here means, and I know about the creatures that will come for you like moths drawn to a flame.”

“If you really do know about the Heartless, then you must be aware that our weapons are the only things that can kill them permanently,” Xion panted tiredly as she caught her breath during the sudden reprieve from the hooded assailant’s onslaught. “We’re not enemies here!”

“We’re not exactly allies either,” the older woman replied. “And if you think I or the ones defending this world aren’t capable of handling a few scurrying little rats like the Heartless, then you know as little about me as you think I know about you.”

“So if it’s not the Heartless that’s got you so paranoid about us, what is it?” Roxas refused to lessen the questioning. “It wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with whatever’s happening in Tokyo, would it?” Apparently he’d hit the nail on the head as their opponent’s eyes widened and her floating body seized up in alarm. 

“That is none of your concern, _boy!”_ She shouted, lighting starting to spark and crackle all around her. Roxas and Xion braced themselves for another attack, for this one appeared to be stronger than all the previous lightning storms she’d hurled at them combined. “I will not allow you to bring any more misfortune to my world than your ilk already have! Now turn back and return to whence you came, or I will…”

“Emmy-chan, look out!” The voice that seemingly came from nowhere drew everyone’s attention up, to where two indistinguishable shapes were coming out of the fog and descending rapidly towards the hard ground. The woman could only blink dumbly before the figures crashed down on her head, sending out a cloud of smoke from the impact.

Roxas and Xion could hear groaning coming from the pile, as it appeared that a person and a stuffed bear of some kind had landed on their opponent. Given the familiar nature of the way one of them had shouted before landing on "Emmy-chan", it was reasonable to assume that they knew the woman who was attacking them. Exchanging that understanding with nothing more than a glance, Roxas and Xion stayed where they were and maintained their grip on their weapons, eyeing the other side warily.

"What are you two doing here!?" the woman shouted, her hood having been blown back in the fall. "Shouldn't you be working right about now?"

"Sorry Emmy-chan," the _bear_ replied while rubbing its head. "But a big scary man with blue hair and pointy ears threw us in here."

"Isa?" Xion asked, sharing another look with Roxas and loosening her stance a little.

"Hey, isn't that bear the mascot of the store we were just in?" Roxas wondered.

Wincing as he got to his feet, a young man the duo recognized as an employee of the business they had been browsing TV sets in addressed the robed woman. "Damn it, Marie, what are you doing all dressed up as a god again? I mean, I get that you _are_ one, but shouldn't you be at your job at the TV station too? How's Inaba supposed to function without our cute weather girl on the job?"

“The weather channel doesn’t go on the air for another hour, Yosuke!” Marie replied as she flashed back into her outfit from before the fight began. “And I hardly see how my job as a forecaster takes precedence over making sure Inaba is kept safe from the likes of _them.”_

She pointed aggressively at Roxas and Xion, who only at this point released their Keyblades now that it seemed hostilities had ceased. Cheekily, Xion pulled Roxas closer with her right arm and half-hugged him, flashing the three residents of Inaba an innocent smile while her blond companion was thrown for a loop with the sudden closeness of his partner.

_Xion's hair smells nice…_

"What? Them?" Yosuke queried, gesturing to the pair with his thumb. "No way. They're just a couple of high schoolers."

"Five years ago _we_ were just a bunch of high schoolers!" Marie fumed while stomping her foot. "Trust me, they're dangerous, Yosuke!"

"You're exaggerating," Yosuke sighed. "If anyone's dangerous it's that crazy elf that chucked me in here after them." He turned to look at Xion and Roxas again. "Hey, how'd you even get in here anyway?"

Xion huffed. "All I did was lean against the TV in the store I wanted to get and I fell in. Then this doofus came in after me."

"We have no idea how slash why that happened or how to get out," Roxas added.

“Well, the how to get out part is pretty easy,” Yosuke replied with a grin. “Ted, if you’d do the honors?”

“Gladly, Yosuke!” The bear mascot eagerly nodded as he quickly tapped his foot three times in succession. A stack of old retro TVs suddenly sprang up from the floor in front of them. “This’ll take us back to Junes when you’re ready.”

"...that just seems way too easy," Roxas stated, staring at the tube TVs that had been summoned.

"Welcome to the TV World," shrugged Yosuke. "Which reminds me. Mind telling us how you two know about the Metaverse and Shadows? You don't happen to be Persona Users, do you?"

"Yosuke," the mascot interjected, "maybe we should have them meet with Sensei and the others? I bet they'd like to hear this too."

“Hmm,” the brunet hummed in thought as he considered Teddie’s suggestion with care. “You know, that’s not a bad idea, Ted. We should call the others and bring them to the food court as soon as we get out.”

Before anyone could make a move towards the stack of TVs marking the exit to this strange world, a Corridor of Darkness opened up close by, sending the two Junes employees scrambling in panic, Marie tensing in anticipation, and the two teenagers looking on in curiosity.

“There you two are!” Lea emerged from the portal in his Organization coat, the hood removed so his fiery red locks were exposed for all to see. “Isa told me what was going on after I saw your missed call. Are you hurt?”

“Axel,” Xion sighed as a headache creeped up on her, as was oft the case when being the only girl in a group full of boys. “You have simultaneously the best and the worst timing in the world.” At his look of confusion, Xion pointed behind him, and Lea turned to see the three inhabitants of this world eyeing him with suspicion, the woman known as Marie giving him the harshest look of the three.

"Uh-oh," Lea sheepishly remarked. "Don't worry. I know what I just did probably looked pretty creepy, but I'm a friend; got it memorized?"

"Can we steal Olette so I don't have to suffer alone?" Xion whispered under her breath as the situation started to resemble a death spiral. "Or maybe I can transfer out to Shujin or Kosei. Hanging out with Kairi and Naminé wouldn't be bad, even if they don't have equestrian clubs." 

“Can’t do that without drawing any more attention to ourselves than we already have, Xion,” Roxas gently reminded as Lea continued to do damage control in the face of getting busted by the people they were in essence spying on. “We just have to power through this like we have with everything else we’ve been through.”

“...I really hate it when you’re right.”

* * *

“You were right, Terra,” Ventus said as the two of them basked in the combined atmosphere of sunshine and nature that emanated from Gekkoukan’s rooftop garden. “You really can feel that something monumental happened at this spot six years ago, even now.” He turned to look at his newfound spirit companion as he examined the plaque commemorating the garden in honor of the deceased student. “How about you, Chirithy? You picking up anything noteworthy?”

“Lots of different sensations,” the stuffed animal answered. “but nothing clear enough for me to see a concrete image of what happened here. All I can say for certain is that this building, even before it was a school, has seen a lot of darkness and evil.”

“What _are_ you sensing, just for conversations sake?” Terra asked curiously. Chirithy closed his eyes and concentrated on the vague silhouettes and indistinct voices that continued to flash through his brain. 

“Tremendous sadness. Regret. I can hear a man recording his final words; a message and a warning for his daughter. Screams echoing through the night as terrors beyond the pale slaughter those guilty for their presence and innocent bystanders alike. And… and I see a seven-year old boy shielding his twin sister, desperate to protect her from the monster that just killed their parents.” 

The silence that followed his ominous elaboration was stifling to say the bare minimum, so it was a welcome reprieve when Ven was finally able to stammer out a follow-up question. “W-what do you mean by ‘terrors beyond the pale’? Heartless? Unversed? Nobodies?”

“I don’t think so,” Chirithy shook his fuzzy head in the negative. “I can’t see their forms beyond a few flashes and silhouettes, but I’m pretty sure that what I saw were Shadows. But these looked nothing like what Sora and the others described inside Kamoshida’s Palace. These felt like they were only small pieces of a greater, more terrible whole.”

“How many were there?”

“I counted thirteen of them,” Chirithy sighed. “I’m really starting to hate that number.”

“We’ve been running into the number thirteen a lot, haven’t we?” Ventus said. “There was Organization XIII, the thirteen Seekers of Darkness, the thirteen Keys Xehanort used to form the X-Blade…”

“Thirteen and seven have been pretty common, yeah,” Terra answered him. “Seven Princess of Heart, seven Guardians of Light, the New Seven Hearts…”

“Even though Kairi’s not really “new” since she was one of the original Seven Princesses,” Ven pointed out. “Hey, Terra. If Kairi’s one of the original seven Princesses of Heart, who was the princess before her?”

Terra looked at his blond compadre in confusion as this tangent took another turn. “What do you mean, Ven?”

“Well, when all the trouble with the Unversed, Vanitas, and Master Xehanort was happening, Kairi was about four or five, right?” Ven started to speculate. “And before that when I arrived in the Land of Departure when Master Xehanort was experimenting with me before he broke me was sometime around when Sora was born, because it was his newly formed heart that helped keep me alive at that point. Since he’s a few months older than Kairi, she wouldn’t have been born yet at that point. Neither would Alice have, actually.” He looked up at Terra and asked, “Who were the Princesses before Kairi and Alice, then, if they hadn’t been born yet?”

Terra adopted a look deep contemplation as he considered his young friend’s question carefully. “You know, I never really gave who the Princesses were serious thought until the Unversed started making trouble in their worlds. You’d be better off asking Aqua about who some of the past Princesses were, but I’m fairly certain that Queen Minnie might’ve once been among their number before she unknowingly passed on the mantle to either Kairi or Alice. That’s just conjecture though. What brought this on, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Ventus shrugged. “Nothing in particular. You mentioned the Princesses and New Seven Hearts and it kinda got me wondering. It used to be Kairi, Jasmine, Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Alice, and Cinderella; but now, for seemingly no reason, their power has been passed on to a bunch of new people, excluding Kairi. So if there are always Seven Maidens with pure hearts, who were they before the Seven we knew of, and how and why does that Power get passed on?”

Terra nodded. “Yeah, that’s definitely more of an Aqua question.”

“Even after becoming a Master, you don’t know?” Ven said.

Terra laughed. “Oh, I was told the reason. I just don’t know if I can explain it properly or if it’s supposed to be a secret until you show the Mark, so we should wait until Aqua comes back from Tokyo after Golden Week before we continue this.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point,” the blond agreed as Chirithy hopped back onto his shoulders. “It does make you think, doesn’t it? It’s been a little over a year since we discovered their existence, and we still have only half of the identities of the other six Pure Hearts. I wonder when we’ll meet the rest of them…” No sooner than Ven finished pondering this did his Gummiphone start ringing. Anticipating a call from Aqua around this time of day, he quickly pulled it out and made to press the accept button, only to blanch at the caller id. 

“You okay, Ven?” Terra asked, concerned as he stopped leaning against the far wall and peered over his friend’s shoulder to see what he did. Once he got his own look at who was calling, his concern evaporated and a devious grin took its place. “Ohhhh. Now I get it.” Ventus’ cheeks pinked at the brunet’s drawl and he seemed to shrink in on himself. “Well, what are you waiting for? You know it’s rude to keep a girl waiting when she calls you, right?”

“I know that!” Ven almost whined in protest. His blush was threatening to overtake his face as his cheeks steadily grew more and more tomato-like. “Why is she calling right now?”

Not knowing what was going to happen, or why, Ven tapped the answer button on the Gummiphone’s screen. Instead of just sound coming through, or a video appearing on the screen, a small projector installed in with the camera lit up, and began to display a three-dimensional hologram in mostly blue light of the head and shoulders of the person who’d contacted him. “Hey Venny. Hi Chirithy.”

“H—hey, what’s up?” Ventus replied, cursing himself for stuttering a little while Terra chuckled. From his shoulder, Chirithy shook its head, but patted the side of Ven’s all the same.

“I just came by the Land of Departure to visit you,” the young woman replied, seeming a little confused and depressed, “but nobody’s here; so I called, since I was wondering where you all disappeared to.”

“Are you sure you’re allowed to do that?” Ventus asked.

The young lady on the other end adopted a sneaky grin and prefaced her answer with a conspiratory giggle. “What my master doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

Ven chuckled a bit. “That’s going to come back to bite you, for sure. Anyway, we’re not at home at the moment. The three, I mean, _four_ of us,” he paused to scratch Chirithy behind the spirit’s ears, “left on a mission together.”

“Hmm…” the girl hummed in thought as her eyes narrowed cheekily. “Would it happen to be one of those missions you’re not supposed to tell me about because of the ‘World Order’, or something like that?”

“Something like that,” Ven agreed. “All I can really say about what we’re doing is that it’s very long-term.”

“How so?”

“If all goes according to plan, which is always a long shot on the best of days,” Chirithy chimed in. “The four of us won’t be back home for several more months, if not before the year is out.” 

“ _Months_?” she replied, seemingly shocked.

“Possibly around a year, until next spring,” Ven answered, his voice betraying him with how long such a time sounded, especially until he’d be able to see her in person again.

“But that’s way too long!” she said. “You’ve never been on something that’s lasted that long before, right?”

“Never,” Ven replied sadly. “But it’s for a good cause, as far as we know. You remember the information that we shared when our respective orders re-established contact?”

“Vaguely,” she shrugged helplessly. “It was a bunch of names, events, and mystical, magical elements that mostly flew over my head. You know how I am with thinking things through. But I’m guessing that the reason you’re there and not here is because of what you shared with us?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Chirithy said. “The abridged version is that we found out that the first individual to ever come in contact with Kingdom Hearts, we call him the Master of Masters, has returned from wherever he disappeared to and made his way onto this world. Problem is, he’s in hiding and this world is much larger than most. Until we and the others narrow down his location, we have to blend in the locals more than we’d normally have to otherwise.”

“Oh, so you’re being all sneaky like about this,” she understood. “Got it. How’s that totally not sneaky person, Sora, handling things, assuming he’s there with you?”

“He’s in another part of the world, but he’s managing somehow,” Ven replied and chuckled. “I bet Kairi’s got him on a leash or something.”

“Or he’s keeping himself busy doing something he loves,” Terra suggested, speaking up for the first time since his best friend started making conversation with his crush. “Sounds like his position in the cooking club keeps him pretty occupied most days, and not to suggest anything bad about his character, but I’m also pretty sure he greatly enjoys the boost to his ego every time someone praises his dishes.”

“Oh hi Master Terra; didn’t see you there,” the girl replied. “So he’s both a warrior and a cook, huh? Maybe my Master and I should come by some time; see how your style of cuisine tastes.”

“I can cook too!” Ven quickly interjected. “You don’t need to go see Sora to try some homemade cooking.”

“Really?” she asked, seemingly delighted. Ven tried very hard not to swoon at how her eyes sparkled when she was excited. “I never knew that! Maybe I’ll come by to try some of it.”

Terra placed a hand on Ven’s other shoulder and cut in. “I wouldn’t recommend it. You kinda stand out a bit too much for this world not to take notice of you.”

She smirked. “You underestimate our stealth technology, Master Terra. Well, I was just calling because none of you were here and there was something I wanted to ask Master Aqua about, but it seems like she’s not with you, so I’ll pop in another time. Talk to you later Venny. Goodbye Master Terra, Chirithy.”

“Yeah, bye,” Ven replied. “See you later.” The call ended, and the hologram-emitting device ceased its function. There was a moment of quiet before Terra sighed and laughed.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Ven,” he teased. “What’s she going to say when she finds out that you _can’t_ cook?”

“Shut up!” Ven replied, blushing. “I’ll… I’ll just get Sora to teach me. It can’t be that hard.”

“Then you’d better hope he gets the chance to teach you damn quick, cause there’s no way that girl isn’t going to try and find us later on,” Terra continued. “I’d be willing to bet hard munny that she had her robot friend triangulate your Gummiphone’s signal, if he didn’t do it by himself without prompting at least.”

“Maybe, but I would think she’s kept pretty busy herself on her side of the universe,” Ventus reasoned weakly. “That buys me some time, right?”

“Precious little,” the tall brunet shook his head. “She’s as bad as her own Master when it comes to stubbornness and not doing what she’s told. We’ll be seeing her sooner rather than later.”

“It’s Golden Week,” Ven said. “He’s got time. I’ll… I’ll pack a bag and get on the bullet train to Tokyo. Come on Chirithy.”

Ven started running, and all Terra could do was hold out a hand as the blond headed for the roof exit from his school. “Wait! Why am I going to Tokyo too?” Chirithy wailed.

* * *

_Tuesday-5/3/20XX-Late Afternoon_

 

“Ahhh,” Sora sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. “What a day. I lost count of how many times we crashed into the walls trying to get the hang of our gliders.”

“I thought you’d be pretty used to flying after piloting the Gummi ship for so long,” Kairi noted as she shrugged off her jacket, and hung it up in their shared closet. “What made windsurfing so different?” 

“Well, obviously our gliders are a lot smaller and more responsive than Gummi ships,” Sora shrugged. “Add that to how claustrophobic those tunnels could get, especially as we started going further and further down, and you start seeing how much of a steep learning curve there is.” Shaking off the dull ache of phantom bruises, he crept up behind his redhead and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So… now that we have some time to ourselves, you mind telling me what you meant by pocket dimensions last night?”

Kairi smiled and subtly pressed the back of her skirt against her boyfriend’s pelvis. “Hm… so, you know how Merlin trained Axel and I in that Secret Forest place, yes? That was a pocket dimension he created. Just like how he imprinted the ability to cast basic elemental spells into my brain with magic, he also imprinted how to make less complex versions of those on me as well.” She placed her hands upon his and giggled a little. “So I’m thinking of making one in our bathtub for a short while as an undersea world. What do you say, dolphin boy?”

Coming from anyone else, Sora might’ve been a little annoyed at the ‘dolphin boy’ bit, but seeing as this was coming from Kairi, whose teasing was all in good fun, Sora couldn’t help the snicker that emerged from him. He had to admit, that _was_ an excellent way of salvaging their cancelled date to Atlantica. There was just one question though…

“What would the time difference be like?” He asked. “I mean like would thirty minutes there be less than a minute here?”

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Kairi replied earnestly. “This will be the first time I’ve ever actually applied this kind of magic, so I really can’t tell you for certain what kind of difference the time we spend there will make against time here. But, just say the word and I’ll call it off if it worries you.”

Sora shook his head and nuzzled into Kairi's hair. "Let's do it. I've been wanting to see you as a mer-creature since we started planning going to Atlantica."

"Then you're going to need to help me out of this skirt," his girlfriend sensually purred. She ground against him a little harder. "Can't get in the bathroom with this on, now can I?"

Sora grinned salaciously as his hands descended to the waistband of Kairi’s plaid skirt. He spent several seconds drumming and stroking his fingers along her hips before finding the buttons holding the garment together and releasing them one by one. The skirt fell into a pile at her bare feet and was swiftly kicked away, leaving Kairi’s bottom half devoid of anything save light pink panties. Even then, Sora’s hands refused to leave her warm, inviting body, slowly caressing her thighs and the line where the fabric of her panties met the skin of her waist.

Eventually, his fingers started tugging at the hem of Kairi’s tank top, silently signaling to her what he wanted to come off next. Taking his suggestion eagerly, Kairi slipped the bands off her shoulders and raised her arms in the air to make the removal of the top as easy as possible for her boyfriend. Just like with her skirt, Sora took his time with easing the white tank top off of Kairi’s torso, his eyes devouring every bared inch of skin as it rose higher and higher until at last the obstructing garment cleared her head and was subsequently tossed to the side.

He kissed the side of Kairi’s neck and along her shoulder up to the point where her scar was starting to become visible again. The ointment Naminé had made which they’d reapplied last Saturday was beginning to fade off, but since it was Golden Week there really was no need to reapply it just yet. No one at school was going to be seeing them like this, after all. All the while, as his lips pressed kisses against her skin, his fingers were working at the plastic hooks on the back of her light pink bra that matched the panties on her hips.

“You were a bit naughty during training, Kairi,” he teased her as the bra came off and he let it fall to her feet. “Not wearing your black spats like usual to preserve your modesty. How many times did you intentionally flash your underwear at me?”

“So you noticed?” she replied, turning around. “Not that I had any doubt. Your eyes are always on me.” She placed her hands on him, one on his chest, fingering the fabric of his black muscle shirt, and the other hand on his groin, rubbing him through his clothes. “Did it get you excited?” she said with a grin. “You’re a pervert, Sora… I like that.”

“It’s only because you taunt and tease me like this,” he chuckled and lightly held her chin in his hand. “You’re the _real_ pervert, Kairi.”

“I’m just honest,” she said. “And I love it when you’re honest and take control, like when you pushed me to my knees and had me work as _punishment_ for that one time.”

“You got me,” Sora sighed as Kairi removed his shirt and began kneading away at the muscles underneath. “So, what exactly do we need to turn our bathtub into a gateway to a pocket dimension? I’m guessing this kind of magic is a little more complicated than visualizing what we want in our mind’s eye.”

“I’m not sure,” Kairi replied. “Merlin just sort of imprinted the spell into my brain, so I know how to do it, but I don’t know exactly how much magic it’s going to take to make it work. Still…” she stopped caressing his chest and brought her hand back to the scar behind her. “If _this_ is supposed to have a lot of magic power stored in it, it shouldn’t be much of a problem.”

"I sure hope not," Sora replied as Kairi returned to the task at hand, namely, getting her hands inside the waistband of his shorts and underwear and trying to tug them both down at once. "I'd rather you not be too tired after everything we've done today, _and_ after trying out this spell, to not enjoy swimming around for a while."

“Your concern is sweet, pumpkin,” Kairi said as she pecked him on the lips following her successful removal of his shorts and boxers. “But you needn’t worry too much about me. I’ve made leaps and bounds in my stamina over the last year, as I’m sure I’ve demonstrated thoroughly to you.”

"That you have," he replied, and gave her a return kiss. Sora lowered himself, hands sliding down her body until he reached the last piece that garbed her, and his hands gently pulled that down her legs. His lips kissed at the naked skin of her inner thighs, and Kairi threaded her fingers into his hair.

"None of that, Sora," she gently chided with a giggle, and pushed him off. "If you start we won't stop, and then our plans will be ruined again."

“But I can’t help it, babe,” Sora whispered as he slipped one hand beneath her knees and the other over her upper back, carrying her bridal style. “It’s not my fault that you’ve grown absolutely ravishing over the years, is it?”

“I never said it was,” Kairi shook her head and buried her face in his neck. “But I want to have a magical date first _before_ we start getting hot and sweaty with each other. I know you can do that for me, Sora. Please?”

Sora felt his heart burst in his chest, exploding like a firework at the way Kairi had said that. It made his blood boil and race, and he wanted nothing more than to please the princess in his arms. He would give her that magical date she wanted before dinner, and then a magical evening after dinner.

Entering their ensuite bathroom and striding into the bath chamber, he placed Kairi down and then started up the water for their bath. She was going to be making a portal to some kind of water dimension, so it made sense to fill the tub first, right? Kairi was standing in the centre of the bathroom, and had her Keyblade summoned into her hands. Pointed in front of her at the bath, it looked like it was vibrating, or perhaps Kairi just wasn't holding it perfectly steady with her eyes closed as she concentrated. Either way, the effect it was having on the tub itself was clear as day to Sora’s eyes as the rising water began to roil and churn about slightly before a bright light emerged from somewhere under the surface. Glancing back, Sora took notice of the fact that Kairi’s scar was glowing just as brightly, before both lights abruptly went out and the water in the tub calmed once again.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kairi replied. There was fresh sweat on her face and chest, but she didn't seem to be lying. "I think that worked. Let's get in!" Dismissing her Keyblade, she all but skipped to the rim of their bathtub, patting the space next to her invitingly. 

“Now what?” Sora asked as he took the offered seat. “Do we just fall back in?”

"Even if we did, our heads would hit the rim," Kairi reasoned. "So on the count of three, we spin around and put our legs in. If it worked, they'll fall through. If it didn't, they'll just be in the tub and I'll try again."

"Okay," Sora said, grinning. "I'll spin right, you spin left. On three… one…"

"...two…"

"...three!"

The water shimmered as their legs vanished. Beaming at each other, the couple whooped in excitement and slipped beneath the glowing water, and once the last strands of their hair vanished beneath it the light dimmed and faded away. The tub's waves turned to ripples and then into still, undisturbed water, with no trace left of the couple that had entered the room.

Sora and Kairi blinked as their eyes adjusted to the world they now found themselves in. To Sora, it seemed a lot like the Caribbean, with clear, turquoise waters and a bright sun above him to illuminate the area. He’d found out while swimming there that he was able to hold his breath for quite a long time to engage in undersea combat, but he wasn’t sure how well Kairi would be able to take this until he could transform them. As it was, they were both several metres beneath the surface of the waves, and he took a moment to himself to simply admire his girlfriend in her natural state while she kicked her luscious, smooth legs to prevent sinking.

After the moment passed however, Sora started readying his transforming magic after Kairi gave him a ‘what are you waiting for?’ look. It was obviously a bit more difficult to snap his fingers several metres underwater, but it was still quite doable, and two spheres of magic suddenly engulfed the both of them as the change took place. Sora could feel his legs fusing together into one larger shape, his neck form the miniscule gills that allowed him to breath underwater in Atlantica, and once he felt the transformation come to a finish, he burst out of the sphere with a powerful flap of his returned dolphin tail. 

“Ahhhhh. That feels so much better,” Sora announced once he felt comfortable enough to speak, taking a moment to appraise the deep blue dolphin tail his legs had become. Like his lion form, the tail had changed to reflect how much older he was. For instance, it was a bit longer than it was before, it’s rubbery texture was still mostly intact, but it was clearly more scaled in certain places, and though he had to twist and turn his head to get a good look, the dorsal fin on the back of his tail had also grown larger and more angular. 

“Looks like everything’s there for me,” he summarized as he finished his external examination, turning to face where he knew Kairi to be. “What about you, Kairi?” The questions he wanted to ask became lodged in his throat as he beheld his lover’s new splendor, finding it quite impressive that his mouth could actually still rapidly become dry even underwater.

Unlike him, who had the lower body of a dolphin, Kairi had become a mermaid (just as he’d hoped she would). Her tail was a lustrous shade of gold, scales glittering in the sunlight that filtered down through the waves. The membrane around where scales met flesh was a softer shade of yellow, gently caressing the skin of her hips, back, and pelvis just beneath her navel. The only changes to her upper body were the pair of white clam shells that were covering her breasts in the same way Ariel’s chest had been covered by purple ones, and the imperceptible gills on the side of her neck just beneath the jaw.

Sora was jolted out of his ogling by a tiny giggle from his redhead. “I take it you like?” She asked as she made a show of curling her body around his, her tail wrapping gently around his. 

“That’s putting it mildly,” Sora replied as they wrapped their arms around each other, both to hold each other close and to feel out their respective changes. The brunet was surprised by how soft Kairi’s tail was to touch, and delighted in the shudder that gripped her afterwards. “I _love._ ” 

A breathless exhale was his only answer for a brief moment. “That’s good to know,” Kairi whispered airily. “But I know a way to make this even better~.”

“Really? How?” Sora eagerly asked as he spied the hand that had previously been admiring the feel of his rubbery dolphin skin migrated to behind her back and began fiddling with the string of her clamshell bikini top. “Not that I’m complaining, but what do you think you’re doing, Iri?”

"You do realize that originally, mermaids were never wearing things like these in the old stories, right?" she asked him with a hint of amusement. "I'm glad you were thinking of me when you did this, Sora, but I don't really need it. We're the only two here other than the fishes, and if you're going to be topless, then I will be as well."

The clams fell away, and Sora couldn't help but blush and glance slightly off to the side. He'd seen them a lot this past month, but right now under the sea, with Kairi's hair drifting about in the current and her golden tail glistening in the refracted light from the sun, it was making her almost too beautiful to look at; more art than erotica.

"There…" Kairi sighed, hamming it up and acting like she could breathe again. "That's _much_ better." She smiled as she awkwardly kicked her tail, trying to keep herself from sinking. "Sora, how do you use this?" she asked, glancing down at the golden limb she'd never had before.

Sora laughed, finding her question a good distraction from how amazing she looked. "Oh yeah, you've never been transformed into another shape before, have you? Don't worry, it took us a while to get used to moving around underwater too, though I think Goofy had it easiest as a sea turtle."

He swam in circles around her, letting her get used to seeing how he moved. "You're probably feeling that the tail feels weird, because instead of both legs and feet, you're feeling just that one big tail and fins; and it can move in a lot of different directions too."

"So can legs," Kairi countered.

"Yeah, but legs have fixed joints and sockets and stuff. Your tail may not be as ultimately flexible as your legs can be thanks to your knees and ankles, but on its own it's still really flexible." He paused and started to swish his tail around. "Moreso than mine I think. I've seen Ariel and her six older sisters use theirs in ways I haven't been able to manage."

Kairi smirked. "Sisters, huh? How come I've never heard about them before?"

“To tell the truth, _I_ didn’t know they existed either until the last musical number we helped Sebastian with the last time Donald, Goofy, and I were in Atlantica,” Sora shrugged. "Also… it was kind of embarrassing. They teased and coddled me a lot, and now that I think back on it, I think a few of them were really strongly flirting with me, especially Adella, Arista, and Andrina. They gave Ariel lots of shit for bringing a boy home and not introducing me." A blush spread across his face as Kairi giggled at his supposed misfortune. 

“You should feel so lucky,” she teased. “Not every teenage boy can claim to have not one, not two, but _six_ stunningly gorgeous mermaid princesses fawning all over him. Seven if you count Ariel herself before she met Eric. You should tell Riku that story the next time he complains about fangirls pestering him.”

"Sometime this summer we should find time to go to Atlantica, all four of us," Sora said. "Maybe having them see Riku will be the push Naminé needs to ask him out, and I can show you off as well, if you're okay with that."

"We were going to do that anyway if we had managed to go today," Kairi answered with a shake of her head. "So I have no problems in you "showing off" the famous Kairi to all of your friends on other worlds."

“Good to know,” Sora nodded with a warm smile, which quickly turned into a sly smirk as he noticed her continued difficulties with managing her tail. “Try using your arms to propel yourself,” he advised. “At least until you get the hang of using your tail to move around.”

“Not a bad idea,” Kairi muttered thoughtfully as she followed his advice, delighting in the burst of speed it gave her in the process. “So why does your tail resemble that of a dolphin’s anyway? Doesn’t King Triton have a more traditional mer-creature tail like his daughters?”

"Short answer…" Sora shrugged. "Long answer… blame Donald, I guess?" He turned around. "C'mon. Let's explore this place you…" Kairi's hands wrapped around his neck, her chest squeezing up against his back as she latched onto him like a remora. "...uh, what are you doing, Iri?"

"Using my arms," she replied with a giggle. "I've decided that you're going to take me along until I get used to moving my tail. Onward, my valiant dolphin steed!"

She pressed against him a little tighter, and Sora turned his head in her direction. "You're doing this on purpose," he accused her.

"Could it be anything but?" his mermaid lover giggled. "Come on, I've washed your back with my boobs before. This has nothing on that; I'm not even trying to be erotic. Now let's go go go!"

"I'm not a seahorse!"

* * *

While the lovebirds were taking their bath together, (her mind still couldn’t help but go somewhere dirty every time the thought entered her head) Aqua had stepped out onto the penthouse balcony to get in some light meditation. Both to calm her still-afire nerves and synapses from today’s training, and to reflect that on the news that Lea, Roxas, and the rest of their party had reported just a few minutes ago. 

Apparently, Roxas and Xion had stumbled onto Inaba’s rendition of the Metaverse by complete accident whilst shopping for a new television, making a hostile first encounter with a powerful acquaintance of the town’s resident Persona Users in the process. Thankfully, the situation was de-escalated quickly, following a timely intervention by Isa and two members of the so-named “Seekers of Truth”. And despite a rocky first impression of Lea thanks to him appearing out of a Dark Corridor right in front of them following his interrogation of the serial killer, the two groups were still able to reach a tentative agreement. 

They would be meeting with the group of young people who had resolved their Metaverse issues five years ago later this week, which would likely bring them a wealth of information about the world and perhaps give some insight as to what it was the Master of Masters or Xigbar was trying to do here. Aqua shook her head. This was all so confusing. What did the Master want? Why was he here? Why was he back? They'd been on this world for more than a month already, and she felt as though they were still no closer to answering those questions as when they arrived.

The balcony was nice and quiet, and the inside of the apartment quieter. Naminé had gone into her room with her drawing tablet, Riku had taken Red XIII out on a walk as soon as they'd returned to the abode, and Cait Sith was just laying on the couch, snoring like a waste of space. The view from where she stood afforded a spectacular view of the waning sun reflecting across Tokyo Bay, and when she closed her eyes she could all but hear the peaceful sway of the waters in the distance. She was almost jealous that her young friends and peers were able to savor this whenever they so pleased, but her feelings of peace and contentment far outweighed any envy she might’ve possessed. 

However, her meditation was cut short with the familiar sound of an engine approaching her quickly, and she opened her eyes to behold a peculiar shape growing larger on the horizon. As it grew closer, Aqua could make out a teenaged boy in plated armor with a bag slung over his shoulder, riding a green and dark grey hoverboard with a pointed stern and wings flaring out of the back, a green trail marking its passage as the rider fast approached the penthouse. 

It would’ve been an alarming scene for anyone else, but Aqua recognized the figure immediately and thus her only reaction was exasperation and a smidge of annoyance. “Ventus, what exactly are you doing here?”

"Sorry Aqua!" Ven apologized as he hopped off the glider and struck his shoulder. His armour vanished in a flash, as did the glider. "I need to see Sora right away!"

Aqua stiffened immediately. Her mind went back to the thoughts of what Sora and Kairi could be doing in the bathroom as they bathed together. She couldn't say for sure that they weren't doing this, or that, or especially _that_ , but she did know one thing:

_I cannot let Ven inside!_

"He's not in right now," Aqua said quickly, shifting to the side to block Ventus from entering through the balcony. "He left with Riku to take Red XIII out on a walk."

“Any idea when they’ll be back?” The blond pleaded. “This is really important and I may not have much time to ask him!” 

“Ask him what?” Aqua questioned, placing her hands on her surrogate little brother’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him. “Ven, please calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell me what question you have for Sora that’s so urgent that it just can’t wait.”

"I need him to teach me how to cook!" Ven admitted. "You tasted his food yesterday and today, right? You know how good he is. I need to learn right away!"

"Why so imperative?" Aqua asked. "What brought this up? I know, I know that our meals are bland and Terra and I could use more practice, but you don't have to run away from Terra to get cooking lessons from Sora. He's really been improving lately." 

“It’s not really for yours and Terra’s sakes, Aqua,” Chirithy popped out of his human’s bag to add in his own explanation. “The truth is, _Venny_ here is desperate to impress a pretty girl.”

It took Aqua a moment to parse that before she smiled. "Oho? She called you did she? And you lied and said you could cook, so you jumped on your glider and raced here as fast as you could to erase that lie, right?" Ven's blush and direction of his gaze to his shoes was all the answer she needed. Feeling entertained by the sight of her little brother's embarrassment over his crush, Aqua bit her lip and did a little mental math as she weighed her options. "Wait out here for a sex… sec! I'll quickly check to see if Kairi's free. She might be able to start showing you some things."

"Can't I come in?" Ven asked.

"No!" Aqua yelped. She laughed nervously as she slowly made her way in through the sliding glass door, keeping it open _juuust_ enough to slip her body inside. "No, not yet. I'll be right back. Promise." Aqua snapped the door closed and quickly hurried to the Master bedroom, where the door was closed. Her feet danced as she plucked up the resolve to knock on their door. "Sora? Kairi? Are you decent? May I come in?"

Stone silence was the only response her ears absorbed, and Aqua couldn’t honestly tell whether that was better or worse than hearing the customarily typical sounds associated with the carnal act of coitus. After testing the door knob to see if the room was locked or not, the Master opened it a crack and peered inside. The floor was littered with Sora and Kairi’s clothes and underwear, and she could faintly hear the sound of sloshing water coming from the Master bathroom. 

 _At least they’re actually bathing and not fooling around._ Aqua rolled her eyes and rapped her knuckles against the door leading to the bathroom. “Are you two almost done in there? There’s something that needs your attention out here.” She waited for several more seconds but no reply greeted her. 

Now Aqua was starting to get a little worried, which wasn’t helped by the strong magical echo permeating the air around her. Steeling her resolve, the young woman pushed open the door leading into the bathroom, and, finding nothing, she turned towards the glass doors of the bath chamber that were steamed over. She gulped and slid open the glass doors to where she believed the couple to be and beheld… 

…a _very_ empty bathroom, save for the full tub of water in the center of the room. 

Refusing to lose her mind to panic and risk disturbing everyone else in the apartment before she knew _exactly_ what was going on, Aqua slowly trudged closer and closer to the tub the size of a jacuzzi, the object where the echo she felt before was strongest, and dipped a finger beneath the surface. Instead of simply being under the water like one might expect, the liquid around her finger glowed faintly as it simply disappeared into some other place.

“A...portal…?” she gasped. “Wait, if this water’s completely still, then what was that sloshing sound I heard?” She started to look around warily, being cautious of any other entities that could be lurking about inside this room, somehow in hiding or invisible from her senses. She wasn’t sure if something was here, if she just imagined the sound, or if somebody had actually abducted Sora and Kairi through this portal… while they were naked and bathing.

* * *

“Come on, keep up you slowpoke!” Kairi admonished playfully as the distance between them grew more and more as their little race through the tunnels went on. “You better not be going easy on me, Sora!” 

“You’ve certainly grown more confident with that tail of yours!” Sora shot back, equally playful. “Where was that when you were clinging to my back for dear life earlier?” 

“Oh, it was always there, pumpkin,” Kairi replied. “Just waiting for the right moment to pounce and take you by surprise. Now stop fooling around staring at me and catch up! I know you want to as much as I do~.”

“You’re not making catching you easy, babe,” Sora complained. He spun around as Kairi led him through the tunnels that seemed to make up this rock formation within a massive reef. The golden tail in front of him was always tantalizingly close, and a part of him couldn’t help but be annoyed by just how quickly she had mastered swimming with that tail of hers. It had taken him quite a while, and he’d had to learn to fight underwater simultaneously since Heartless kept attacking them constantly on his first visit to Atlantica.

But of course Kairi was swimming like her tail was just a natural extension of her body that she’d had for years within twenty minutes of getting the dang thing. Maybe next time he’d turn her into a four legged creature, or a _six_ -legged creature, and see how long it took her to get her bearings.

Still, the chase was fun.

Through tunnels in the stone, in and around hundreds of species of coral, through schools of fish and various rays, he chased after her and that shining golden tail and beautiful crimson hair. She was amazing, in so many spectacular ways. He’d already decided; long ago his heart already knew, but now he couldn’t resist as he slyly used water magic to cut something out of the coral he was swimming past.

Her giggling in front of him continued. He'd had to slow down slightly, meaning that she had gained more ground on him. Sora tried to put on a burst of speed and take the next corner even tighter than her, and succeeded, shaving a few fractions of a second off their difference. All the same, it wasn't enough to fully catch up to her, and Kairi swam up through a branch in the tunnel to where he saw her suddenly breach the surface into some kind of air pocket, as they were nowhere close to the surface of the ocean in this place.

He surfaced just a split-second after she did, and his jaw all but dropped to his chest as he beheld the impossible splendor before his eyes. Clearly they had stumbled upon an open-air grotto of some kind, reflected sunlight spilling out through a hole in the ceiling and casting the bioluminescent plant life lining the walls into an assortment of reds, blues, greens, and many, many different colors that collided into a kaleidoscope that dominated every corner of the space. Kairi was little different in this respect, her jaw agape as his was and her eyes glittering with awe and something resembling tears at the extent of the beauty she’d created. 

“Wow,” Sora softy muttered. “Just… wow, Kairi. This place is incredible.”

"I can't believe…" Kairi gasped in awe, "a place like this, in a space I simply conjured up." She slowly pulled herself out of the water, using her arms to drag her body onto the stone floor. "It's warm in here," she said, feeling the stone beneath her palms. "And the plants, they're soft… it's like, the moss is thick and soft enough…" she rolled over, her body and tail spinning into a patch of dense moss only several metres away from the hole that led out of the tunnel, "...to be a bed."

Following her lead, Sora lifted himself out of the hole with the strength of his arms. The stone under his hands was indeed toasty and warm, likely as a consequence of being exposed to the sun for long periods of time. He felt the greenery just a few meters away, where Kairi had already settled herself, and concluded that it indeed feel as soft and pliant as their bed back in the real world was. Suddenly the redhead sprang upon him like a coiled serpent, taking his arm and dragging him into the patch of moss along with her. 

“Come on, the moss feels great!” Kairi giggled. Sora allowed himself to relax as her arms wrapped around his arm and held it to her chest, looking up at the idyllic scenery around them. She was right. The moss did feel good, even against his dorsal fin as he lay somewhat against it on his side. About half a minute passed, the two of them just relaxing in the warm bed of glowing multi-coloured moss.

"Kairi… there's something I want to talk to you about," Sora said softly. He could feel his heartbeat starting to race in anxious preparation.

"What about?" she inquired.

Sora, his mind made up, ventured forth. "You know how yesterday, we were talking about lots of stuff? About the career aspiration forms and our futures as Keyblade Wielders or otherwise? Well, it made me realize, especially today, that I need to put into words what we've already put into actions." He opened his hand, and inside was a crude ring of coral he'd paused to make.

"We shared paopu fruits, so our destinies are intertwined, but I want our _lives_ to be intertwined." He chuckled a little in embarrassed self-deprecation. "I promise I'll get you a real ring and a proper proposal later, but… Kairi, I promise to stay with you forever, will you stay with me by my side?"

There was no reply from her for a long moment, her eyes once again misting over as she shakily took the coral ring into her hand, examined it for several seconds, and slid it onto left ring finger. Her head rose up to meet Sora’s eyes, leaving the young man stunned by how much emotion was expressed through her gaze and the twitching of her lips. 

“Like I could ever say no,” she whispered while shaking her head lightly. “Yes. Yes of course I’ll stay with you, you lazy bum!” She leapt into his arms before he could reply, peppering his face and lips with kisses, and running her hands eagerly through his spiky brown hair and across his toned, muscular chest. "Change us back, right now."

"Kairi?"

"I want you, my betrothed," she replied, and her lips struck him again and again on his neck and chin. "I want all of you so much right now. I love you. Let me love you, my fiancé. My fiancé. It's real. You really asked, even if it was a psuedo-proposal, you still asked!" As she was talking, Sora did as she requested, and their mer-forms reverted to their regular human bodies exactly as they were when they entered from the bathtub.

The coral ring scratched his shoulder as Kairi wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't notice or would have cared even if he had. She'd said yes! "And you're mine. You're my fiancée. This is real. This is happening. God, Iri, I love you more than I can say."

"Then don't say," she instructed. Both of them had eyes shining wet with tears. "Just show me." Sora kissed her once more, hard, lips pressing against hers for a full two seconds, and he pulled himself away. He dragged his body down to her newly formed legs, his tongue tracing its way over her breasts, stomach, and navel, until he reached his destination. Sora’s blue eyes looked over the pink lower lips of his fiancée’s (his _fiancée’s)_ sex, and without a moment’s hesitation he dove right in. Sora felt her thighs close in around his cheeks as she gasped in surprise at the suddenness of his movement, and then a throaty moan rumbled from the depths of her core up through her vibrating vocal cords and passed Kairi’s purring lips. He’d had some practice at this by now, using his mouth and tongue to give his radiant redhead pleasure, so he was not a total novice or amateur. Even if he had been, though, Kairi’s emotions were in such a state of euphoria that every lick and gentle kiss, the sensation of every roll of his tongue against her inner walls was magnified a hundredfold.

Giggles began to pour out of her lips like a fountain of wine, and her fingers curled into Sora’s hair, keeping him in place to continue performing for her. Soft words accompanied them, encouraging him to continue; and Sora met them with questions, desiring her feedback on his abilities so that he could continuously improve and bring her even greater pleasure. Her hips bucked up into his face as he ate her out and indecently slurping her juices, Kairi mewling in passion while her body responded to her intended’s tongue.

Kairi’s face was red with her blush, and she looked down at Sora as he held her buttocks in his hands, his face planted between her thighs, her arousal coating his chin. She was so wet, and not just because they’d been swimming around so much. It was a bit embarrassing, but her heart was so enamoured with the young man who’d given her the ring of coral around her finger that he’d made her orgasm once already, and in far less time than it usually took. “Sora, pumpkin, I’m ready,” she breathed as she forcefully relaxed her legs to release Sora from his imprisonment. “Please, don’t make me wait any longer. Put it in.”

He grinned as his freedom of movement was restored, and Sora looked up at her, a roguish glint in his eyes. “Put what in where?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about and where to put it in,” Kairi growled softly, bucking her hips slowly, enticingly. Any other day and she’d be delighted at the fact that Sora was actually playing along with her usual brand of teasing, but the redhead was impatient. She wanted her man inside her _now._ “Put your dick inside me, Sora. Don’t even bother with holding back. Fuck me until I can’t walk straight for days on end! Please, baby. Take me, I’m yours.”

Sora smiled playfully at her as he rose onto his knees. His hands cupped her thighs, bringing her in close to where the glans that crowned his cock rested, all swollen with blood and ready to do what it was meant to do. One of his hands left her body to position it properly, and Kairi didn't resist the desire to squirm as she felt that head begin to press her folds apart. Was it really _that_ thick? "You know," Sora's voice snapped her from her thoughts, "I was kinda planning to wait until your birthday before we got to this step."

She smiled at him. The sheepish way he was confessing that was cute, and endeared her to him even more, but he had his priorities wrong. "You're the one who put _this_ on my finger, Sora," she reminded him with a giggle, flashing her left hand and the crude ring that rested on the third finger (admittedly uncomfortably, as it was freshly cut coral in a crude ring shape, but it was still a ring, dammit!). "So take responsibility. I don't care if we suck at sex the first time, just fuck me. We'll get better with practice. Lots, and lots, of practice~."

"Minxy Princess."

"Dashing Hero. Enough banter. Claim your reward. Make me your wom-ahn!" Her demand was cut short by Sora reeling back before plunging headlong into his redhead’s warm, inviting embrace. That first thrust was electrifying on the most pleasurable level, and Kairi nearly lost her voice from how damn _good_ his girth felt inside her. So instead of using words, she reached up with her right hand to tug at her beloved’s spiky locks, silently pleading with him to keep going. She could practically _feel_ the smirk that crossed his face as he delivered a teasing lick to the side of her neck before languidly pulling out and back in again. Even so, she knew exactly his size from the amount of time she'd spent playing with it with both her hands and her mouth, and she knew from the feel of it and the lack of his hips meeting hers that they still had a bit to go before he'd be fully inside of her.

Now how would _that_ feel, she wondered.

On Sora's end his mind was spinning faster than a power drill. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was like a shock to his system in a way that was completely different from when Kairi had started to give him head. It was hot, and wet, and _fuck_ it was tight around his shaft. He had no idea whether Kairi was squeezing him down there or not, but despite how slick she was the heat and friction of her vaginal tunnel rubbing against him was blowing his mind. "Kairi…" he gasped, barely able to comprehend what was going on as he moved his hips. She looked so beautiful, lying beneath him, body wet with both water and sweat, breasts moving as he thrust into her. Each time he was getting a little deeper, making them a little more complete, a little more one.

And there she was, on a bed of multicoloured moss, an expression of love and ecstasy directed solely at him.

Sora changed his position. He wanted to hold and hug her tight, to kiss her while he was inside her. His hands let go of her waist and he lay down on top of her, lips going straight for her mouth, tongue intertwining with hers. Just as he managed to get his full length inside her for the first time. He could feel her breasts press against his chest, her stiff nipples rubbing against his pectoral muscles. Their lips parted. "It's in," he told her, "I'm all in." A moment passed, and then couldn't help but laugh a little at how silly that sounded.

"You're in," Kairi agreed, panting. "It feels… so good. I'm so full. It's like your cock is a perfect fit. Your Keyblade matches my Keyhole." Just like with him, she couldn’t resist giggling at her own expense at her silliness in the throes of lust and passion, but couldn’t dwell on it for long before Sora swallowed up her laughter with another hard kiss. As their tongues danced and tangled with each other, Sora’s hands sought new places to anchor himself to her body, one snaking under her bottom to grip the soft flesh possessively, and the other fitting nigh perfectly against one of her breasts, fingers violining the sensitive pink nub.

Slowly, he started to move again, drawing himself out before pushing back in. It felt so natural, so right, for them to be together like this. Her hand slapped at his butt, her fingers wrapping around his waist and roving over his buttocks instead of his back and shoulders where he'd expected them. "Come on," she imploringly mewled. "Faster. Harder. Love me harder. Fuck me until I can't walk."

"I'll do my best," Sora grunted, and he picked up the pace, urged on by his lover's pleas and the sting of the slaps she gave him. Despite their positioning, with him on top, it was almost like she was treating him like a mount, whipping him up to go faster. Couldn't she save that for when they were in a different position? Not that he'd ever voice that opinion, though. He was happy to oblige her. He would indulge her, always.

It was hot and sweaty in that hidden cove under the sea, filled only with the sounds of the lovemaking of the two occupants as their bodies writhed upon the bed of luminous moss. Kairi's moans grew loud as her pleasure intensified when Sora's thrusts came deep and quick, ramming hard into her core and driving her ass down into the soft plant matter while his balls smacked against her. She couldn't contain her voice. It was beyond anything she'd felt before, rougher and stronger than the numerous times it had been their fingers working away at her pussy. She wasn't used to this feeling, but she liked it; she liked it even more than the dextrous work of his tongue, lips, and teeth that had warmed her up. Kairi cried out as she felt her muscles clamp up around his shaft, trying desperately to hold him inside of her as juices ran free in the midst of a powerful orgasm that blasted through her senses.

Sora grit his teeth above her. "Shit! Kairi, you're too tight. I can't... I'm gonna…"

His words somehow piercing through. Kairi understood what he was trying to tell her. He'd reached his current limit, spurred on by her own climax. "Do it!" Kairi commanded. "It's fine! I'm not ovulating; cum in me!"

Sora slammed down, and Kairi’s hands flew to his shoulders and pulled him tight against her while she crossed her legs over his hips. Her husband-to-be groaned into her neck, and for the first time Kairi felt it as he shuddered, his hot and gooey semen spurting out of his cock and flooding into her womb. She couldn’t adequately describe with words how it made her feel; warm and tingly was the best that she could come up with.

Sora’s breathing was laboured as he laid kisses on Kairi’s neck and lips. “You feel amazing, Iri. I just hope I wasn’t bad.”

“That was wonderful, Sora,” Kairi lovingly answered him, giving him a look of adoration before kissing him again. “But I’m sure I’ll still be able to walk, so we’re going to need to work on that.”

“Tell me that after you’ve gotten to your feet,” Sora chuckled. “I’m sure you’ve just used muscles for the first time that you never knew you had.”

“Later.” she giggled with a shake of her head, and cuddled him in her arms. “Let’s just rest for now. I think I’m going to like the idea of napping with your dick in my pussy. It feels nice and warm and snug.”

Laughing at one another, Sora rolled Kairi onto her side so that was wasn’t lying on top of her chest and potentially making it more difficult for her to breathe. He could feel himself softening, but like Kairi said, it felt good; furthermore, it felt _right_ to stay like this. He couldn’t bear to pull out now, not when they were so complete.

However, a faint voice, one of a person they most certainly did _not_ expect to hear, clutched around their hearts like fingers of ice, and froze them solid.

 _“Damn. I wasn’t expecting their little date to get_ **_this_ ** _hot. Hope Vinnie doesn’t mind me keeping this recording for… reasons.”_

Sora, mouth agape, could barely squeak out the words, “That’s _Yuffie’s_ voice.”

Their moment of post-coital bliss utterly trashed, the two shot upright and whirled in the direction of the sound. There, peeking out from the hole where they had emerged from, they could see Cait Sith’s head just peering over the lip of the rock floor of the cave, his eyes open for the first time since they’d known him, exposing the optics resembling camera lenses that had apparently been recording every second of the last few minutes. There was no way that the robot cat himself could have stayed quiet this whole time if he’d been watching, and the suspicion that he was being remotely controlled became confirmed when they heard Yuffie’s voice once more coming from the speakers inside the automaton. _“Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?”_

* * *

_Radiant Garden_

 

The door to Merlin’s house was kicked open, and everyone inside quickly glanced to see who had caused the disturbance. In the doorway was Yuffie, with a heavy backpack slung over her shoulders and a chipper smile on her face.

“Hey everyone! No time to chat, just dropping in to say that Sora just proposed to Kairi and I’mma gonna go hide out in the mountains for a while. ‘Kay bye!” She disappeared in her trademark cloud of smoke immediately after finishing her rapid explanation. Cid, Leon, Aerith, and Tifa shared a look with each other before shrugging and returning to what they’d been doing before. 

“Proposed?” A little boy, about seven or eight years old with shaggy, dark brown hair whispered as he sat with Tifa on the bed in the corner of the house. “Mr. Sora’s getting married, Tifa?”

Tifa paused in her work and slowly turned in her seat to look at the young boy. She honestly hadn't been paying attention to what Yuffie had said, since the energetic twenty-year-old had said it so quickly before popping off, but now she replayed the younger woman's words in her head. "Sora just proposed to Kairi… Sora just proposed to Kairi!?" she yelped as she stood up like she'd been stung. "Hey Aerith! Leon! They're getting hitched!"

The two Restoration Committee members she’d addressed remarkably didn’t have the reaction to the news she was expecting. Aerith clasped her hands together in excitement for their younger friends, and Leon tried and failed to hide a smirk in his bangs. 

“Hmph. I was honestly expecting him to have popped the question sooner,” he remarked dryly. “Those kids are nothing if not impatient, so why bother waiting when with their lives, they could die at any moment?”

"About darn time if ya ask me," Cid added. "Maybe he put a bun in her oven, an' now they're jus' making it official."

Before Tifa could scold the blond mechanic for such a crass theory for the admittedly _very_ serious issue at hand, the boy next to her piped up with another question. “Put a bun in her oven? I don’t get it. What’s uncle Cid talking about, Tifa?”

The martial artist placed a hand to her head and sighed before saying, "I'll tell you when you're older Denzel. We should be leaving soon anyway, or I won't have time to make you dinner." Hopefully that would be enough to distract the child, otherwise tonight was going to be a lot longer than she expected.

* * *

 

“Has no one gone in after them yet?” Riku asked.

“We don’t know what’s in there,” Aqua told him. “Gateways to other dimensions aren’t just something anybody can do, Riku. Not even I can do that. It’s possible that the Master of Masters popped in here when no one was paying attention and got away with them.”

“Well if they’re in trouble what are we waiting for?” Ven asked, summoning his Keyblade into his hand. “Now that we’re all here, we should launch the rescue mission.”

“I really hope just the four of us will be enough,” Naminé said, calling Chain of Memories to her hands as well. She turned to Red XIII, standing just outside the glass doors that led into the bathing chamber of the master bathroom. “Nanaki, can you guard the apartment for us while we’re gone?”

“I’ll do my best, Princess,” Red XIII answered her dutifully. “However, I do believe there is one thing that all of you are missing.”

The other three Keyblade Wielders looked at him. “Oh, and what’s that?”

Red XIII’s look encompassed all of them and he asked a simple question. “Where’s Cait Sith?”

As if summoned by his companion’s words, the feline automaton burst out of the bathtub in a small explosion of water, rolling to a stop at Naminé’s feet. He was unconscious and more resembled a drowned rat than a cat, but didn’t appear seriously damaged. Nevertheless, the blonde reached down to scoop him into her arms so she could get a better look at him. 

“You still with us, you little pervert?” She asked with marginally less venom than she usually would’ve as she tried to shake him dry. It seemed to work as Cait Sith slowly seemed to nod awake. 

“Hmm. Wha-?” He mumbled half-asleep. Blearily, he turned his head to and fro around the bathroom, absorbing everyone’s looks of confusion. “Ugh. Why am I so sopping wet? Did someone give me a dip in the tub while I was taking my afternoon nap or something?”

"We were hoping you could answer that question," Aqua told him.

Ventus nodded. "Yeah, you just came flying out of the tub in a burst of light and water."

Cait Sith looked at all of them in what seemed like confusion of his own. "I came out of the bathtub? That's ridiculous. Ye know how much I cannae stand baths."

“We remember,” Nanaki replied softly. “Cait, this is important. Do you remember anything between when you fell asleep on the couch and waking up here?” 

“Not a thing,” Cait Sith shook his head in the negative. “But ah can fire up me diagnostics program to see if me body picked up anythin’ while I was sleepwalkin’.” Suddenly he went rigid as the said diagnostics program did its work and his supercomputer brain sorted out everything over the last hour or so. It took about ten seconds before the program was completed, and when Cait Sith returned to his body he seemed uncharacteristically shaken and sheepish at whatever he saw. “Oh, dear…”

"What is it?" Riku asked. "What did you see?"

"I, uh…"

The bathtub's light flared again, and this time it was the heads of the two people they were freaking out over that popped out. Sora and Kairi took in deep breaths of air and shook their heads to spray the water out of their hair. They were facing each other, so it didn't seem like they'd noticed the other occupants of the room yet.

"I'll dispel the portal. You get the water, hun," Kairi said.

"And then we go ninja hunting," Sora agreed. They clambered out of the sides of the tub while the others in the room watched in silence. Aqua quickly lunged at Ven and covered his eyes while the rest of them blushed and averted their gazes. They saw the light shine for a moment before dimming, and then heard the sound of the plug being pulled and the water beginning to drain.

"A-Aqua! I can't see!" Ven complained. "What are you doing?"

"And you shouldn't see!" Aqua replied. "Put on some clothes, you two!"

"What are you guys doing in our bathroom?" Kairi screeched. "Wait, forget it, we have bigger fish to fry, like Yuffie!"

“Where the hell were you guys?” Riku asked, his gaze still directed anywhere than at his two best friends. “Aqua called us here cause she had something she needed to ask you and saw that you were gone and there was a cross-dimensional portal in your bathtub. We were worried sick that someone might have come in here and kidnapped you two while you were taking a bath!”

“Why don’t you ask Cait Sith about where we were?” Sora gestured in the automaton’s direction. “Yuffie hacked into him while he was asleep and had him follow us into the pocket dimension Kairi whipped up.” He pauses as he noticed someone else in the room with them. “Wait a minute. Ven, when did you get here? I thought Aqua was gonna be training us herself?”

"Sora please cover up!" Naminé pleaded before Ven could say anything in response to Sora's question. "We can see your bits!"

"Then stop looking at my fiancé, Naminé, sheesh," Kairi requested with a grievance. “He’s mine, so you can stop drooling over him.”

“Who’s drooling!? Just cover up with towels or something already!”

"Aqua! I can't see!" He continued to struggle against the hands that were obscuring his vision, Ven's grip on his mentor's fingers tightening. "Let me go!" Finally, Ven managed to successfully wrench Aqua's hands from his eyes, and he was privy to the sight of Kairi, fully naked and wet from her bath, standing in front of him. "B...boobies…" his cheeks flushed, unable to stop staring.

"Kairi!" Aqua admonished.

"All of you are in _our_ bathroom!" Sora yelled. "Stop ragging on us for being naked in it!"

"Yeah! GTFO!" Kairi added.

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" Riku bellowed, quickly turning his back before Kairi started literally kicking them out. "We're going! We're going! Meet us in the living room when you're dressed." 

Spurred on by his command, everyone filed out into the living room where Aqua started with the most pressing question on her mind. “Did I hear that right? Kairi was able to form a pocket dimension all on her own? How?”

“Well, Merlin was training her and Lea in one of them; it makes sense that he’d teach her how to make some of her own,” Riku hypothesized. “As for the how, my munny’s on that X-Blade remnant in her scar giving her the raw mana needed for her to make it work.”

“Ah can’t believe it!” Cait Sith quietly raged, wrapped up in a towel to keep him from getting the furniture wet. “When I get me hands around that ninja brat’s throat, I’m gonna make her regret even thinkin’ of takin’ over me programming!”

"So… what happened?" Naminé asked the robot cat.

Cait Sith shook his head. "It seems that while I was powering down for a nap, Miss Great Ninja Yuffie was eavesdropping on my sensors. She must've heard Sora and Kairi mention takin' a bath an' took remote control o' me systems and had me sneak into the bathroom after them." 

“Yeah, well we kinda figured that’s what happened based on what Sora said,” Naminé replied. “I meant what you saw before they popped up out of the bathtub and shooed us out of there.”

"Oh! Uh… I dunno if it's something I can say," he said. "Um…"

"We'll drag it out of you somehow, so just tell us anyway," Riku told him. "Was it just them being overdramatic about having Yuffie spy on their pocket dimension date? God, that sounds weird when you say it."

Cait Sith emphatically nodded his head. "Aye! That's it."

"Would Kairi referring to Sora as her "finacé" have anything to do with their anger at Yuffie?" Red XIII inquired. "I cannot be the only one who heard that."

"Boobies…" Ven muttered, zombie-like. "I saw… real-life boobies…"

"Ventus Yarikaze, you will stop saying that word this instant!" Aqua ordered, her cheeks a terrible shade of scarlet.

"When you talk like that I can't believe you're seventeen," Riku sighed. "Just outright say that you saw Kairi's tits, Ven. You'll sound more like a high schooler." Aqua gave him a scandalized look while Naminé peered in amazement.

"How are you so calm, Riku?" Naminé asked him. "It feels like total chaos right now."

He was silent for a moment before he answered her. "I guess I can be calm because we know that they're safe." He leaned back in the couch and placed his hands behind his head. "They'll explain what happened, we'll talk, and then Kairi will get started on making dinner because it's Tuesday, so that means it's one of her two nights a week to cook."

“Gosh, sounds like I really missed something,” Jiminy remarked from where he sat on the kitchen island next to Chirithy. Like Cait, he’d retreated to his hidey-hole on top of the cupboards for a nap, only his was mercifully unbroken until the commotion of the last twenty minutes arrived in earnest. “But while we’re waiting for them to come out, do ya mind telling us why ya came all this way for cooking lessons, Ventus? You coulda just called, or asked to borrow Sora’s copy of ‘Anyone Can Cook’.”

At the mention of cooking, Ven seemed to snap out of the daze he was in. "No! I can't. I need to learn how to cook as well as Sora as soon as possible. I can't get that just from a cookbook."

“Well, I don’t know how to tell ya this, Ven, but you can’t learn to be a master chef by cramming in as many lessons as possible in two days either,” Jiminy cautioned sagely. “And ya still haven’t answered my first question. What’s the rush that you felt you needed to run away without tellin’ anybody except Terra where you were goin’?”

"What's this?" they all looked over at the voice of Kairi to see her walking in front of Sora, dressed in a fresh pink tank top and a black skirt, a towel in her hands as she dried her hair. Sora was similarly casually dressed in a black muscle shirt and blue jeans, also with a towel in his hair. "Ven wants to learn to cook like Sora?"

The blond in question felt his cheeks grow impossibly hot and he looked away from Kairi. It was difficult for him to bring himself to look at her to answer her question, as important to him as it was. The boys in his class would never believe that he saw his "cousin's" girlfriend in her birthday suit over Golden Week break. "Uh, yeah. And I need to learn right away."

"Why?" Sora asked. "Not to pry, but wouldn't this have been something you would have been rushing over every weekend to learn last month if you were having a problem with the cooking at your place?"

"N-no," Ven answered. "Aqua and Terra are getting better, so I don't really have any complaints about what we're having. It's just, well… there's this… girl…" he paused, expecting somebody to interrupt him to tease him or tell him to "say no more", but to his surprise everybody stayed silent. All of their eyes were on him, silently pressuring him to continue. "And, well, she called me late this morning and, I kinda got jealous when Terra mentioned your cooking and she seemed impressed that you were a chef. So I blurted out that I could cook too and then she said that maybe she'd come by to visit so she could try some of my cooking before ending the call. I can't let her know that I don't know how to cook! I just can't, Sora. So please, I know that this is your break as much as mine, and that Aqua is conducting really important training with you, but please," he clapped his hands together and bowed his head to Sora, "teach me how to cook!"

Sora nodded his head a couple of times while continuing to rub and towel off his hair. “You realise I learned how to cook from a rat who can’t talk, right?”

“Even so, teach me.”

“Why should I?” Sora rebounded. “If all you want to do with cooking is to impress this girl because you’re jealous of me and nothing else, then you’re asking for the wrong reason Ven.” Sora leaned in closer. “Now tell me again, why do you want to learn how to cook? If I don’t like your reason, I’ll refuse again and rush off to go hogtie a nosy ninja and tickle torture her in Radiant Garden’s fountain square.”

Ven groaned in what seemed to be frustration. “Of course I don’t just want to impress her, Sora. I want to cook a good meal and make her smile.”

“Good enough!” Sora replied. He turned. “Well, wifey, how ‘bout it? Good enough for you?”

“If it’s good enough for my husband it’s good enough for me,” Kairi answered with a nod. “We’ll save Yuffie’s punishment for later. C’mon, Ven. Into the kitchen with us you go.”

“Whoa, not so fast, sis!” Naminé shot off the armchair and intercepted her red headed sister before she could take any more steps to the kitchen. “If you think I’m going to let you cook us dinner while wearing a ring crudely formed out of coral, you’ve got another thing coming. What if it cuts open your finger and you start bleeding?”

Kairi paused and looked at her hand before grinning at Naminé. "So you noticed?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Of course I noticed. It's pretty obvious, considering where it is. So?" she folded her arms. "Did Yuffie incur your ire because she spied on Sora proposing to you?"

"More like _promising_ to propose properly in the future," Kairi answered, "but for all intents and purposes, yes."

“Something tells me you’re not telling me everything,” Naminé muttered as she lead Kairi into her and Riku's shared bathroom to examine her finger in greater detail. 

“I reserve the right to keep _some_ of the things we do a secret,” Kairi replied. “What happened in there is between me, him, and unfortunately Yuffie. But we’ll deal with her another day.”

As they disappeared behind the folding door, Sora turned to the young man that had all but pleaded on his knees for Sora to teach him his ways, folding his arms and arching an eyebrow at him. “So, would you like to tell me a bit about her before we get started?”

* * *

_Wednesday-5/4/20XX-Daytime_

 

For as long as she could remember, Ann detested hospitals. The cold, sterile white walls felt more suffocating than comforting, and the doctors that inhabited them looked at you like you were naught but an inconvenience at best and mere notes on a prescription at worst. The thought of her best friend, struggling every second of every day to live, in the care of these people was nearly enough for her to lash out with Carmen at the unfairness and indignity of it all.

Still, when she entered that hospital room, and saw Shiho look up at her and smile, Ann’s hatred of the institution was put aside for the moment.

“Shiho,” Ann greeted. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train,” the other girl answered and groaned. “So, better than two days ago, when I couldn’t feel anything at all. The doctors say that that’s a good sign, because it means that at least my nerves are still functioning.”

“Every cloud, right?” Ann tried to joke, thankful that the raven was starting to make some headway towards both physical and emotional recovery. Even if the scars would remain forever. “Your parents still haven’t changed their minds?”

Shiho shook her head sadly. “Nope,” she sighed. “My mom keeps telling me that some time away from Tokyo and all the bad memories of _him_ will do some good. And honestly? I’m finding it pretty hard to disagree with her.” Ann could only nod despondently at the point. She’d heard much the same thing on Monday when speaking to her family. 

Just as quick as her mood descended however, the ravens temperament lightened as she took a second look around. “Is it just you visiting today, Ann?”

“Actually…” Ann’s own mood brightened as she thought back to the surprise she’d brought with her for today’s visit. “There _is_ someone who came with me today to apologize to you.” On cue, the young man who’d been standing patiently outside waiting for Ann’s signal slid open the door and walked in. 

“Nice to see you again, Suzui-san,” Sora greeted with a small but sincere smile and wave. “I wish it was under better circumstances than this though.”

Shiho didn’t reply directly at first, opting only to arch an eyebrow at her best friend as a golden opportunity to tease her presented itself. “Not that your visit isn’t unwelcome Hikari-san, but I was more or less expecting Kurusu to have come along with Ann. After all, he’s all she really talks about during our visits. Unless I’m getting the two of you mixed up, that is…” a wicked grin crossed her face as Ann flushed like mad. “It’s adorable either way, to be totally fair.”

"Shiho!" Ann whined. "What are you saying in front of Hikari-kun?"

"Oh, so I'm Hikari-kun in public but Sora in private, am I?" Sora teased.

"You're not helping!" Ann rounded on him, and both Sora and Shiho started to laugh. After a few seconds, Ann joined in, all three of them sharing a moment of sweet levity.

"So," Shiho spoke up after their laughter abated, "what brings you to visit me, Hikari-san?"

"Well, Ann mentioned on Monday afternoon that you'd regained consciousness," Sora answered her. "So I wanted to come by the first chance I got to wish you well."

“That’s very sweet of you, Hikari-san,” Shiho replied as Sora pulled out a bouquet of sunflowers from behind his back. “Flowers for me? Careful now, or you might give a girl the wrong idea.”

“Never knew you could be such a smart ass,” Sora stifled a chuckle as he placed the flowers into an empty vase to the side of her hospital bed. “But flowers aren’t the only thing I’ve got for you, Suzui-san. And I think you’ll really like this.”

"If it's a kiss then I'm telling Kairi," Ann jokingly threatened. "The last thing she needs is for you to be a womanizer."

"It's not my fault I have charisma," Sora laughed. "Besides, I'm committed to her. Anyway, no, it's not a kiss, but it is something special." He placed his right hand on Shiho's forehead, and softly muttered the word, "Regen."

Ann's eyes widened as a faint green glow came from Sora's hand and encompassed Shiho's body under the sheets of the hospital bed. Her cheeks started to gain a bit more colour to them, and her eyes grew livelier. "Sora…"

"There, that should help with your recovery, Suzui-san," Sora said with a modicum of satisfaction and pride.

Curious and a little bit scared of what had just happened, Shiho began shifting her lower body under the covers experimentally. Aside from some stiffness to her limbs and a dull ache that caused her to wince, there didn’t seem to be any serious pain. Her head snapped upwards to face the source of this miracle, her eyes widened in questioning. “What did you do?” She whispered softly. 

"Just a little something to help you heal a bit faster," Sora said with a cheeky grin and a rub of his nose. "I felt really bad that even though I was able to talk you out of jumping off the roof, that I still couldn't save you from the fall. I hope that this helps make up for that." He bowed his head. "Please, accept my humblest apologies, Suzui-san!"

The bedridden girl shook off her remaining shock at how the young man had healed her and gave him a smile. “There’s nothing to apologize for, Hikari-san,” she comforted. “You did the best you could, which is a lot more than most people did that day. It’s not your fault that I fell from the roof. It was just an accident.”

At that statement, Ann found that she couldn’t look her best friend in the eye. She might have told her that Kamoshida had paid for what he’d done to her and the rest of the volleyball team, but she didn’t yet possess the fortitude to tell her that her fall from the school roof was no mere accident, but an attempted assassination to spite Sora. "Yeah, an accident… anyway, Sora's kinda like a secret wizard or something, so I guess that was some kind of healing spell!" Ann chimed in, trying to work up a bit of pep. "Oh! But it's like, super secret, so you can't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"If it's so secret then why did you tell me, Ann?" Shiho asked, seemingly exasperated. "And if it's so secret, why did you risk exposing yourself, Hikari-san?"

He placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "Do you really think the doctors here are going to take you seriously if you said a schoolmate of yours came by and cast a magic healing spell on you to speed up your recovery?"

"No, I guess not…"

"Then it's okay," Sora cheekily replied. "Just make sure you get better, and enjoy your new school as much as you can. And hey, once you're out of this hospital, come by the Mongolian BBQ place I'm working at in Shinjuku. I'll treat you to something good."

“I’ll try, Hikari-san,” Shiho said with a small smile before leaning in a bit closer to whisper something in his ear. “Take care of her for me, would you? There’s a bit of a learning curve when it comes to figuring her out, I admit. But once you’ve made a friend in Ann, you’ll have a friend for life. Will you do that for me, hero-boy?”

“I will, Suzui-san,” Sora nodded solemnly as the girl leaned back into the propped up pillows of her bed and drowsiness appeared to take hold. Ann came to her friend’s side to whisper a goodbye and a promise to come by again sometime soon, and the next thing he knew they were out in the hallway, his taller companion looking a bit sheepish and embarrassed for whatever reason.

“Hey, Sora?” Ann asked. It was all the advance warning he got before her arms wrapped around his smaller frame, yanking him into a warm, tender, and almost shuddering embrace as the blonde struggled to contain her emotion. “Thank you.”

Sora tenderly patted her on the back as he smiled softly. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Well? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know in the comments below.


End file.
